Se invierten los papeles
by blackstones3
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los papeles de todos se invirtieran? ¿Si Akane fuera victima de la maldición de Jusenkyo? Si quieren saberlo entren y vean como se invierten los papeles en todos.
1. La extraña que viene de China

**hola! aki con mi primer fic del foro de Ranma 1/2. Ste anime en lo personal es mi favorito, fue mi primer anime, lo adoro, en especial la pareja Ranma-Akane, adoro a esos dos**

**Me decidi a escribir ste fic por dos razones, la primera adoro imaginarme como serian las cosas si se invirtieran los papeles. la segunda: bueno, he leido un par de fic donde se les cambian los papeles a Ranma y Akane, pero la vdd no me agradan, no me llenan, pienso que las cosas no serian así, por eso mi loka imaginacion recreo como seran las cosas, y elo aki, escribi este fic a como yo me imagino ke serian las cosas si se cambiaran los papeles de esos dos**

**ADVERTENCIA: No solo se cambiaran los papeles de Akane y Ranma, sino de muchos de los personajes, en si de todos, pienso que si se cambian los papeles de esos dos, es logico que de los demas tambien.**

* * *

><p><strong>La extraña que viene de China<strong>

Es un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Nerima. En la calle que está cerca del canal de agua se ve a un apuesto chico peleando contra un enorme panda, que tiene una larga cabellera larga de color negra, haciéndolo ver raro.

En cuanto al chico es muy apuesto. Es alto, su cuerpo fornido y marcado, pero no al grado de exagerar. Tiene una larga y lacia cabellera negra, la cual es amarrada con una liga en las puntas, dejando ver una coleta baja algo floja, en sus mejillas caen dos largos mechones y en su frente cae un flequillo. Su tono de piel es clara haciendo resalta mas por el color de su cabello. Tiene unos grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate. Y sus facciones son agraciadas y hermosas. Viste un pantalón chino color negro, unas zapatillas del mismo color y una playera china de color gris que le queda ceñida marcando sus perfecto torso, y es de mangas cortas. En su espalda colgaba una enorme mochila color caqui, igual que la que cuelga de la espalda del panda.

Tanto el panda como el chico pelean sin importarles que algunas personas que transiten por ahí los observen entre impresionadas y asustadas.

- ¡Déjame en paz viejo! ¡Ya te dije que no iré, yo regresare a China!– grita furioso el chico mientras reparte golpes agiles contra el panda. Su tono de voz es ronco y varonil.

En cuanto el panda hacia lo posible por esquivar los agiles golpes del chico a la vez que gruñía. El panda puso sus brazos frente a su rostro justo en el momento que el chico dio una fuerte patada en ellos haciendo que el panda se deslice unos metros hacia atrás.

Cuando el panda quito el escudo que hizo con sus brazos ensancho los ojos sorprendido al ver demasiado cerca el pie del pelinegro, esta tan cerca que no pudo esquivarlo y le dio de lleno en la cara tirándolo boca arriba con los ojos en forma de cruz.

Las personas que observan cubriéndose con algún paraguas de la lluvia, hicieron una exclamación de impresión al ver como ese chico vencía a ese raro pero ágil panda.

El pelinegro miro con desdén al panda noqueado y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se acomodo su mochila.

- Si no quieres regresar a China, ya lo hare yo sola, no importa si me voy nadando, total, no será la primera vez. –dice molesto, para después dar media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse.

Nada mas dio media vuelta el chico y el panda de forma tétrica se puso de pie haciendo que los espectadores se taparan la boca conteniendo un grito de horror. Un aura de batalla realmente poderosa y tétrica rodea el cuerpo del panda y sus ojos muestran un brillo sádico. De un garrazo el panda parte por la mitad el señalamiento de alado, tomando la parte arracada en la mano.

El chico no alcanzo a dar ni un paso cuando sintió el aura de batalla del panda, y furioso volteo dispuesto a volverlo a noquear para que lo deje en paz.

- ¡Ya te dije qu…!— Su expresión furiosa fue remplazada por una de miedo. – ¿Qué planeas viejo? –dice algo nervioso viendo el señalamiento que el panda sostenía. – ¿No pensaras golpearme con eso? –pregunta temeroso, alejándose un par de pasos, mismos pasos que el panda avanzo de forma intimidante.

Sin contemplación el panda golpeo en la cabeza al chico con el señalamiento. El pelinegro con los ojos en forma de espiral y un enorme chichón cayó al piso, ante la mirara horrorizada de los pocos espectadores.

Desapareciendo toda intimides en su persona, el panda cargo al chico y se lo hecho al hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas.

* * *

><p>Sentado en el piso de madera del salón principal se encuentra un hombre robusto, de facciones nada apuestas, pero maduras, sus ojos son pequeños y de color negro. Viste un aori blanco y su calva cabeza es cubierta por un turbante blanco.<p>

El hombre sostiene una postal con el dibujo de un panda comiendo bambú. Su mirada se mantiene en lo que dice atrás de la postal y en sus mejillas resbalan cascadas de lagrimas, dándole un aire dramático.

- ¡NODOKA! –grita el hombre, sin dejar de llorar.

Se oyen unos pasos chocar contra la madera de forma apresurada y a los pocos segundos al mismo salón entra una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojo cobrizo, peinada a estilo oriental. Tiene unas facciones finas, delicadas y muy hermosas, su tono de piel es claro y unos enormes, y hermosos ojos azules adornan su rostro. Su cuerpo es exquisito pero bien proporcionado. Viste un Kimono hermoso de color azul con bordados de flores rosas, un obi rojo amarrado y bien fajado en su cintura y un delantal blanco.

La mujer se acerca a su marido y al verlo llorar alzo una ceja extrañada.

- ¿Qué pasa Genma?

- Llama a los chicos. Finalmente Tendo-kun vendrá. –dice con emoción, aun con esas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

El rostro de Nodoka paso de la sorpresa a la felicidad, a la vez que un aura brillante la rodeaba.

- ¡Oh si! Finalmente conoceremos a la linda hija de Tendo-san. Ya no seré la única mujer en esta casa llena de testosterona. –dice con emoción, mostrándose soñadora.

- Así es mujer… además finalmente mi amigo y yo cumpliremos nuestra promesa. –dice con melancolía. – Seguro nuestra futura nuera es linda, ya que Tendo-kun menciono que ella se parece a su madre. –dice enseñándole la postal y Nodoka suspiro aliviada.

- Que alivio, ya me imaginaba casando a uno de mis hijos con la versión femenina de Tendo-san.

Tanto a Nodoka como a Genma se les sombreo la frente de azul al imaginarse a la versión femenina de Tendo, una chica igualita a él solo que usando labial rojo y sombra azul en los ojos, incluso la imaginaron con bigote y usando vestido de holanes.

- Mejor voy por los chicos para darles la buena nueva. –dice Nodoka con emoción, intentando borrar esa escena de su cabeza para no traumarse más y Genma asintió estando de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Se ve una mesa rectangular, en donde cinco tazas de té están sobre ella, dos en uno de los extremos largos y tres del otro.<p>

Del lado donde están las dos tazas de té están Nodoka y Genma hincados en el piso, mirando con seriedad a sus tres hijos, los cuales están hincados al otro lado de la mesa.

Empezando por derecha a izquierda, se ve a un chico alto y delgado, pero con cuerpo trabajado que viste un aori café oscuro. Aparenta tener más de veinte años pero menos de veinticinco. Tiene un largo y lacio cabello de color castaño, amarrado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados de color negro y encima de estos unas gafas redondas de armazón delgado los adornan. Sus facciones son apuestas y tiene un aire intelectual. Su nombre es Saotome Tofu, y este mira con seriedad a sus padres.

Luego esta un chico de cabellera algo alborotada dándole un aire rebelde, su cabello es de color negro. Sus facciones son varoniles y muy apuestas. Su tono de piel es claro y tiene unos enormes ojos color azul. Es alto, pero no tanto como el mayor, y su cuerpo se ve trabajado, pero no al grado de exagerar. Viste unos jeans celestes y una playera ceñida de color gris oscuro, sin mangas y cuello un poco alto, y en su frente le cubre como adorno una bandana negra. Su nombre es Saotome Tatsuha, y tiene una expresión aburrida al mirar a sus padres.

Y finalmente el menor. Un apuesto chico de cabellera negra que la tiene amarrada en una trenza baja. Es el que más se parece a su madre, pero con facciones más toscas y varoniles. Esos enormes ojos azules que reflejan arrogancia lo hacen ver más apuesto. Su cuerpo tiene músculos mas marcados que los otros dos, pero no al grado de verse exagerado. Viste un aori blanco, y en su torso y rostro se ven algunas gotas de sudor dejando ver que viene de entrenar. Su nombre Saotome Ranma, y este mira con absoluta furia a sus progenitores.

- ¡¿Cómo que nos has comprometido con una completa desconocida? –grita furioso Ranma a la vez que golpea con fuerza con sus palmas la mesa de madera.

Genma sudo frio al ver la furia de su hijo menor, mientras que Nodokade lo más tranquila tomaba su taza de té de la mesa para guiarla a sus labios de una forma elegante.

- No es una desconocida Ranma, es la hija de mi mejor amigo. –aclara Genma, intentando defenderse.

- ¿Al menos la conoces? –pregunta con aburrimiento Tatsuha.

- Amm… No. –responde nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

- Me lo imagine. –dice Tofu resignado.

Tatsuha asintió dándole la razón a su hermano mayor a la vez que soltaba un profundo suspiro, mientras que Ranma cuenta mentalmente hasta diez para no matar a golpes a su padre.

- ¿Al menos sabes si es bonita?, si lo es me sacrifico por el grupo. –dice con diversión Tatsuha a la vez que sonríe de forma burlona.

Tanto a Ranma como a Tofu les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el comentario de su hermano, mientras que Genma mira emocionado a su hijo de en medio al sentir su apoyo.

- Solo que te costara cien mil yens. –dice con burla.

Genma casi cae estilo anime mientras que Tofu decidió imitar a su madre y comenzar a beber su té con tranquilidad, sabía que de nada le servía alterarse o enojarse, mejor dejara que las cosas sigan su curso. En cuanto Ranma se cruzo de brazos molesto a la vez que fulmina con la mirada a su padre por andar tomando decisiones así donde les afecta a ellos.

- No me obligaran a casarme con una desconocida que seguramente es fea, por algo le consiguen marido, así que no me metan en esto. –dice con firmeza Ranma.

Nodoka con toda la tranquilidad y elegancia que su persona posee, deja la taza de te sobre la mesa. Se pone de pie y con agilidad y elegancia saca de su funda la espada que tenía a su lado, asustando a los cuatro varones.

- ¿Verdad que serán niños buenos cuando la linda Akane-chan venga, y además aceptaran con gusto ser su prometido cuando ella elija? –pregunta con amabilidad, sonriendo de forma angelical.

Pero su familia la conocía bien, sabía que esa amabilidad era falsa y más bien era una amenaza que decía: "lo hacen o los corto en pedazos con mi espada". Espada que le brillaba el filo de forma muy amenazante para los tres hijos, los cuales pasaron saliva con dificultad.

Al instante los tres chicos asintieron de forma mecánica. Su madre hablo, ella es la ley y si dice tírense a un poso con esa expresión y espada en manos lo hacen porque lo hacen.

- ¡SUELTAME MALDITO VIEJO! ¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!

Al oír ese grito masculino venir de afuera las cinco personas en la casa alzaron una ceja extrañados.

- Seguramente son los Tendo. –dice de lo más feliz Nodoka a la vez que guarda su espada y como toda ama de casa perfecta va a abrir la puerta.

- Me muero por ver a mi gran amigo Tendo-kun. –dice con emoción Genma poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su esposa.

Tatsuha sintiéndose curioso también se puso de pie para seguir a sus padres, mientras que Tofu simplemente suspiro con pesadez al igual que Ranma.

A los pocos segundos se oyen varios pasos chocar acelerados con la madera haciendo que Ranma y Tofu se pongan de pie para asomarse, en eso ven a sus padres correr por el pasillo frente al salón, los tres con expresión de horror, y los tres caen sentados al piso, Nodoka y Tatsuha atrás de Genma.

Tofu y Ranma voltean a ver qué espanto tanto a sus padres y hermano, y ensanchan los ojos al ver al enorme panda de larga cabellera negra que carca en su hombro a alguien que pataleaba y gritaba que lo bajen.

Genma, Nodoka y Tatsuha miran con horror como el panda se acerca más a ellos, pero unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a ellos, el panda se detuvo y bajo al chico poniéndolo frente a él de cara a los Saotome.

El chico al ver toda esa gente y la forma en que lo miraban se le sonrojó las mejillas sintiéndose avergonzado.

- Mucho gusto. Soy Tendo Akane. –dice de forma educada y apenada, haciendo una leve inclinación.

- ¡¿Tú eres Akane? –grita Genma sorprendido, y su familia estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Akane simplemente asintió, sintiéndose más nerviosa al ver como las miradas de todo paso de miedo a sorpresa.

- Tiene la voz muy ronca. –dice pensativo Tatsuha, ya pasando la sorpresa y acercándosele para verla mejor.

Tatsuha se posiciono frente a Akane y acerco su rostro demasiado, haciendo que está nerviosa lo aleje todo lo que puede.

- Es linda. –dice conforme a la vez que se endereza, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Y Akane le respondió la sonrisa de forma nerviosa.

Genma se pone de pie de un brinco y se coloca frente a Akane cuando Tatsuha se hace a un lado. Sin más Genma abraza a Akane.

- ¡Oh eres muy linda! –exclama emocionado.

Tanto a Akane como a el panda, Tofu, Ranma yTatsuha les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Nodoka solo sonreía de oreja a oreja sintiéndose complacida.

- _(Es muy tosca para ser una chica)_ –Ranma mira de forma analítica a quien podría ser su prometida.

- ¡Sin duda eres perfecta para ser la esposa de un Saotome! ¡No pensé que mi querido amigo Tendo-kun te mandaría sola hija mía, pero imagino que no pudo venir!

Genma apretó mas el abrazo sintiendo el torso completamente plano del chico, al instante lo tomo de los hombros separándolo de él, y su mirada asustada se dirigió al torso del chico viendo lo que sintió, ósea nada.

Akane se sonrojo al ver donde miraba el hombre y una vena se hincho en su frente al sentir al hombre acariciarle el torso sin descaro, sus puños se apretaron dejando ver que se contenía por golpearlo.

- ¡PAPÁ! –exclaman sorprendidos y avergonzados Tofu y Ranma.

- Ya decía yo que salí a papá en lo pervertido. –dice divertido Tatsuha.

Nodoka furiosa se pone alado de su marido y le da un codazo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire y haciendo que se doble del dolor, y que para agradecimiento de Akane deje de tocarle el torso.

- Lo siento querida. Genma es solo un idiota pervertido. –dice apenada la mujer, sonriéndole de forma cálida que le hizo a Akane imposible seguir enojada, esa mujer desprendía calidez por los poros.

Nodoka bajo su mirada viendo el torso plano de la "chica" y sus ojos se ensancharon. De forma brusca le abre la playera al chico rebelando ante todos su plano torso masculino. Akane apenada rápidamente se volvió a abrochar la playera, sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas, y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, la verdad le agarro por sorpresa lo que hizo la mujer.

- Se supone que serias chica, no chico. –dice con horror Nodoka. – ¡Incluso te llamas Akane, ese es nombre de chica!

- Ya no molesten al chico. –dice Ranma acercándose a Akane, y pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable.

En verdad Ranma se sentía aliviado que fuera chico así ya no habría compromiso, además que le agradaba la idea que un chico que entreno en China viva en casa, así entrenaran juntos. En cuanto Akane miro de reojo al chico y se sintió agradecida, pero al verle esos hermosos ojos se sintió algo cautivada.

- Seguramente su madre quería tanto una hija que le puso así. –dice Ranma despreocupado, Akane intento hablar para aclarar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo empezar. – No tiene nada de malo que se llame así siendo chico. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Pero Tendo-kun me dijo que era mujer. –dice con lamento Genma, llorando y apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

- Ya me había ilusionado con que hubiera otra mujer en la casa. –dice deprimida Nodoka, dejándose caer de rodillas con un aura desolada rodeándola. –En vez de que haya más mujeres en la casa y ganara una hija, hay más chicos. –

Akane se sintió mal al ver a la mujer así de deprimida, en verdad quería hablar, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Y su furia aumento al ver que su padre solo miraba sin tener la intención de aclarar las cosas.

- Genial, mas hombres en la casa, pensé que ya éramos suficientes. –dice con fastidio Tatsuha.

- Tatsuha no digas eso, harás sentir mal a nuestro invitado. –regaña Tofu, pero a Tatsuha no pareció importarle mucho.

- No les hagas caso. –dice Ranma, mirando a Akane y sonriéndole amigable. – Escuche que sabes artes marciales. –Akane asintió, sonrojándose ante la sonrisa del chico y Ranma pensó que el sonrojo simplemente se debía a que es tímido. –Yo también. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al dojo y entrenamos?

- Me parece buena idea. –dice Akane con emoción, y Ranma amplió su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>En el dojo, acostado uno alado del otro están Ranma y Akane. Ambos respiran agitados y el sudor adorna sus cuerpos.<p>

- Vaya, eres muy bueno. –alaga Ranma volteando el rostro hacia Akane y esta hace los mismo.

- Tu también. –ambos sonríen levemente.

- Me alegro que seas chico. –dice regresando su mirada al techo y Akane lo mira y alza una ceja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo digamos que las mujeres no las soporto, son tan molestas. –dice con fastidio y los ojos de Akane se vieron opacados por una extraña capa. –Además que hubiera sido vergonzoso haber perdido contra una chica. –dice con diversión.

Akane frunció el entrecejo y se sentó. Ranma lo miro curioso, pero solo le veía la espalda por la posición en la que esta.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo perder contra una chica? –su tono de voz no denoto sentimiento alguno.

- Que una mujer sea mejor en la pela que un hombre es golpe duro para cualquiera, aun mas siendo un Saotome. –dice con obviedad. –tú más que nadie debe saberlo Akane, después de todo eres hombre y un peleador marcial… cambiando de tema, me sorprendió que seas más fuerte que yo, no había conocido a nadie que me supere en las artes marciales ya que desde niño he sido entrenado.

- Yo también he entrenado desde muy corta edad. Además si te supere debe ser a los duros entrenamientos del viejo. –dice con seriedad.

- Oye. –exclama ofendido a la vez que se sienta. –mi viejo también me ha entrenado duro.

- Créeme, no creo que sus entrenamientos hayan sido tan ortodoxos como los de mí viejo. –dice con seguridad.

- Me gustaría comprobarlo, sería interesante que me digas como te entrenaron para probarlo. –dice con diversión y Akane sonrío divertida.

* * *

><p>Tatsuha va caminando de forma despreocupada por el pasillo de la parte de arriba de la casa. Lleva sus manos cruzadas en la nuca y en su boca sostiene un pocky. Antes de pasar por el baño se detiene al ver al panda con el que venía el nuevo inquilino meterse al baño, cargando una toalla y un aori negro.<p>

El chico miro curioso todo hasta que el panda cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- _(No sabía que los pandas supieran usar el baño) _–pensó sorprendido, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>El enorme panda se metió a la tina llena de agua caliente, por el tamaño una gran cantidad de agua salió de la bañera, de pronto el cuerpo del panda comenzó a distorsionarse hasta convertirse en un hombre de facciones simples, de larga cabellera lacia de color negra, un abundante bigote sobre sus labios, tono de piel levemente acanelada y cuerpo delgado pero fornido.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de charlas con Akane sobre artes marciales, Akane se excuso diciendo que tenía que hablar con el panda, eso le extraño al chico ya que no sabía que los pandas hablara, pero le resto importancia, así que la dejo ir.<p>

Akane estaba caminando por los pasillos en busca del panda, en eso se topo con Tofu, que le sonrío de forma amigable.

- Akane-kun el baño está listo para que te asees, después de un duro entrenamiento un cálido baño es lo mejor. –aconseja con amabilidad. Akane asintió levemente, sonriéndole.

- Gracias.

* * *

><p>Ranma se había quedado un rato mas entrenando en el dojo, acabando entro a la casa y le extraño ver a su padre con expresión seria, con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas hincado en el salón frente a otro hombre desconocido teniendo las mismas expresiones con su padre. Y alado de ellos su madre mirando impresionada al desconocido.<p>

Le resto importancia y siguió su camino a su habitación, para tomar una muda de ropa limpia, y cuando salió de su habitación se topo con su hermano mayor.

- ¿Vas a bañarte? –pregunta Tofu al verle la muda de ropa.

- Si.

- Akane-kun se esta bañando ahorita, tal vez deberías esperarte. –dice pensativo.

- ¡Nee! Que importa. Ambos somos hombres, así que le diré que compartamos el baño. –dice despreocupado.

- Tienes razón. –dice con amabilidad Tofu y sin más Ranma sigue su camino hacia el baño.

Ranma entro al baño, y se comenzó a desnudar. Cuando lanzo su ropa sucia al sexto vio que ahí estaba la de Akane lo que le dejo en claro que aun no terminaba, pero le resto importancia.

Ya completamente desnudo el chico camina hacia la puerta corrediza, y sin más la desliza justo en el momento que una chica muy hermosa, completamente desnuda estaba saliendo de la tina.

La chica tiene un largo cabello azul, llevando el mismo peinado que Akane. Sus facciones son agraciadas, muy hermosas y angelicales. Su tono de piel es claro y tiene unos hermosos y grandes ojos chocolate. Su cuerpo es pequeño y delgado, aunque sus curvas son perfectas, sus senos no son ni muy grandes ni tampoco pequeños, sino del tamaño perfecto, su cintura pequeña y sus caderas anchas, pero no al grado de verse exageradas.

Tanto la peli-azul como el pelinegro se observaron sorprendidos, para después escanear el cuerpo del otro de todo a todo.

Ranma se le ve tranquilo, aunque ese intenso derrame nasal que salía de su nariz decía otra cosa. Sin más el chico da media vuelta cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí, rápidamente toma una toalla y se la coloca en la cintura y sale del baño con la cara más roja que un tomate y el derrame nasal intensificándose.

La chica quedo en la misma posición, mirando por donde se fue el chico, su cara estaba demasiado roja, pero sus ojos mostraron resignación a la vez que agachaba el rostro.

* * *

><p>Genma y el pelinegro seguían mirándose serios mientras no dejaban de llorar. En cuanto a Nodoka tenía un aura brillante rodeándola y su rostro reflejaba felicidad. Unos acelerados pasos chocar contra la madera hizo que los tres miraran a la entrada viendo a Ranma con cara de susto, sonrojado y con sangre saliéndole de la nariz entrar… ah y esta semidesnudo, solo una pequeña toalla le cubre sus partes nobles.<p>

- Hay-hay-hay-hay-hay-hay-hay una chica desnuda en el baño. –dice nervioso y su derrame se intensifico al recordar la hermosa chica que vio desnuda.

- ¿Cómo que una chica desnuda? ¡Demonios! ¿por qué no entre al baño antes que tú? –dice Tatsuha que pasaba atrás de Ranma y escucho todo, por lo que se detuvo a su lado.

- Tatsuha, respeta a nuestros padres que están aquí. –regaña Tofu que también había escuchado todo y estaba parado alado del él y Tatsuha sonríe socarrón. –pero ¿cómo que una chica? –pregunta extrañado mirando a Ranma. –se supone que quien se bañaba era Akane.

- Pues no sé donde este Akane, lo que sé es que hay una chica en el baño. –exclama Ranma aun en shock.

- Lo siento. –dice una delicada y femenina voz atrás de los varones.

Los tres voltean viendo a la linda peli-azul que Ranma vio en el baño y que usa las mismas ropas chinas que usa Akane, solo que a ella le quedan un poco mas holgadas, pero aun así sus perfectas curvas se marcaban.

Nodoka al verla se le iluminaron los ojos, Genma y Soun sonrieron satisfechos. Tatsuha silbo impresionado escaneando con la mirada a la chica. Tufu no entendía de donde salió esa linda chica que se le hacía familiar y Ranma se puso más rojo al verla.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Tofu.

- Tendo, Tendo Akane. –dice apenada, no atreviéndose a mirar a nadie a los ojos.

- ¿QUEEE…? –exclaman sorprendidos Tofu, Ranma y Tatsuha.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Como chica eres más linda! –exclama emocionada Nodoka, corriendo hacia Akane abrazándola de forma asfixiante.

Genma asintió dándole la razón a su esposa. Los tres chicos seguían impresionado y Soun aprovecho para comerse con desesperación todas las galletas.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –gruñe furioso Ranma, haciendo que Nodoka deje de asfixiar a Akane con su abrazo y mire a su hijo.

- Siéntense para que les pueda explicar todo chicos. –dice Genma con seriedad, y así lo hacen todos.

* * *

><p>Akane se coloco alado de su padre, y Nodoka alado de su esposo, mientras que los tres chicos se colocaron frente a ellos. Ranma se había vestido, ahora usa un pantalón deportivo color azul marino y una playera de tirantes, ceñida de color rojo.<p>

- Verán chicos. –comienza a hablar Genma. –Akane-chan y Tendo-kun entre sus entrenamientos fueron víctimas de una maldición. Con el agua fría…

Genma toma el vaso de agua que tenia sobre la mesa y se lo echa encima a Soun convirtiéndose ante la vista de todos en panda, mientras que Akane se aleja un poco asustada de su padre para que el agua no lo toque, todos miraban sorprendidos como con el contacto con el agua el hombre se transformo en el raro panda de cabellera larga.

- Y con el agua caliente…

De quien sabe donde Genma saca una tetera con agua hirviendo y se la hecha encima a Soun, y nuevamente Akane se aleja un poco asustada para que el agua no la moje. Ahora todos mostraban mas sorpresa al ver al panda transformarse en hombre con el solo contacto del agua caliente.

- ¡Oiga Saotome, no tenia que echarme agua hirviendo, con que estuviera tibia es más que suficiente! –dice furioso Soun tomando a su amigo de las solapas y este le sonreía nervioso.

- Lo siento Tendo-kun, solo quería que los chicos lo vieran para que entiendan mejor. –dice apenado.

- Pero ¿como sucedió esto? –pregunta Ranma impresionado.

Soun suspira resignado y suelta a su amigo, dirigiendo nuevamente la vista hacia los chicos notando que estos seguían sin comprender del todo.

- Habíamos escuchado que en China hay un lugar perfecto para entrenar y ahí fue donde todo comenzó… Soun empezó con su relato teniendo la atención de todos los Saotome.

Flash back

- Estas son las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo, en donde los artistas marciales vienen a entrenar. –dice el guía, teniendo el acento mandarín.

El guía apunta el lugar que son varios estanques divididos con tierra y del agua sobresalen largos polos de bambú. En cada lado del guía se encuentran Soun y Akane, ambos vistiendo aori negros.

- ¡Perfecto! –dice Akane con emoción a la vez que se quita la enorme mochila de los hombros dejándola en el piso y sin más salta a uno de los palos de bambú.

- ¡Oye niña esp…!

¡- Así me gusta hija mía, entusiasta para entrenar! –dice con orgullo Soun, que también tiro su mochila al piso y salta a la rama de bambú enfrente de donde está su hija, ante la vista sorprendida del guía.

- ¡Oigan, aun hay cosas que deben saber sobre las posas encant…! El guía no termina su frase y ensancha los ojos al ver como Akane de una patada había derivado a su padre a una de las pozas, mientras ella de lo más tranquila quedaba de pie en el misma vara en la que segundos antes estaba su padre.

- ¡Eso te enseñara a mantenerte alerta viejo! –dice triunfante Akane mirando por donde se hundió su padre.

- ¡PERO ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO NIÑA? –grita horrorizado el guía. – ¡HAS AVENTADO A TU PADRE A LA POZA DONDE SE AHOGO UN PANDA, AHORA TU PADRE CARGARA LA MALDICION DEL PANDA AHOGADO! –Akane voltea a ver al guía extrañada.

- ¿De qué hablas?

En eso un enorme panda con una potente aura de batalla rodeándolo sale del estanque y ante la sorpresa Akane no pudo esquivar la patada que este le dio aventándola a otro estanque, y el panda cae de pie en una vara.

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE? –dice mas horrorizado el guía. –AHORA ESA POBRE NIÑA CARGARA CON LA MALDICION DEL HOMBRE AHOGADO. DONDE CAYO SE AHOGO UN APUESTO CHICO DE CABELLO NEGRO.

Akane convertida en chico salta saliendo del agua, quedando de pie en una vara de bambú. Temerosa se toca el pecho no sintiendo nada, luego toma el elástico del pantalón del aori y lo abre para asomarse viendo algo ahí que no tenía antes, haciendo que su rostro muestre más horror.

- ¡SOY UN CHICO!

The end flash back

Ranma, Tatsuha y Tofu estaban con los ojos muy abiertos mostrando sorpresa e incredulidad mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. Nodoka de lo más tranquila bebía un poco de té. Genma y Soun tenían cascadas de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Y Akane tenía una expresión furiosa en su rostro al recordar eso y para desquitar su furia le da un coscorrón a su padre, sacándole un chichón.

- ¿Por qué me pegas hija ingrata? –reclama furioso, volteándola a ver.

- Porque todo fue tu culpa viejo. –reclama furiosa.

Soun molesto se pone de pie, fulminando con la mirada a su hija y esta lo imita haciendo lo mismo, sin más el hombre toma a la chica de las solapas y la lanza hacia el estanque. Esta mas furiosa sale toda mojada convertida en chico ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos.

La furiosa Akane salta quedando frente a su padre y lo toma de las solapas.

- ¡Me acabo de bañar viejo idiota, ¿por qué me lanzaste al estanque? –reclama furiosa, agitándolo más.

Ranma, Tatsuha y Tofu tiene una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. Nodoka con toda la tranquilidad del mundo deja su taza de té sobre la mesa, y se pone de pie. Se coloca atrás de Akane tomándola de los hombros haciendo que esta suelte a su padre, y la voltea para que quede de frente con los chicos.

- Bien querida Akane-chan, escoge al que quieras. El que más te guste y será tu prometido. –dice con emoción y un aura brillante rodeándola al igual que a Genma y Soun. –El mayor es Tofu, tiene veintiún años y está en la universidad. –el mencionado le sonríe con amabilidad a Akane. –luego esta Tatsuha, tiene diecisiete años y va en segundo de preparatoria. –Tatsuha alza una mano en son de saludo y le sonríe de forma arrogante. –y por ultimo esta el menor: Ranma que tiene tu misma edad, dieciséis años y va en primer año de preparatoria. –Ranma fulmina con la mirada a Akane, haciendo a esta sentir mal porque el chico amable que le había caído bien desapareció.

- Yo pienso que Ranma es el más indicado para ser su prometido. –dice juguetón Tatsuha, pasando un brazo de forma amigable por los hombros a su hermano. –son de la edad y ambos les gustan las artes marciales, además que Ranma es muy fuerte, es el mejor para ser el heredero del dojo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, además hacen bonita pareja. –dice convencido Tofu, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, mientras que Ranma fulmina con la mirada a sus dos hermanos por andar decidiendo las cosas.

- ¡Esta decidido: Ranma será el prometido de Akane! –exclama emocionada Nodoka, aplaudiendo.

- ¡¿QUEEE…? –exclaman los ahora prometidos.

Genma y Soun de quien sabe dónde sacaron confeti y comenzaron a lanzárselo a la "feliz" pareja.

- Oigan no decidan por mí. No estoy dispuesto a casarme con una marimacho. –dice molesto Ranma, y Akane frunce el entrecejo. –Además me vio desnudo.

- Idiota. Tú también me viste desnuda. Y por lo que pareció te gusto lo que viste, si bien vi como te desangrabas de la nariz. –dice con arrogancia.

Tatsuha mira con picardía a su hermano y este se sonroja. Mientras que Soun y Genma mejor se pusieron a jugar shoji en el pasillo. Nodoka se fue a la cocina y Tofu se puso a Leer un libro con tranquilidad.

- En cuanto a mí, no me afecto en nada verte desnudo. Estoy acostumbrada a ver mi cuerpo desnudo cuando me transformo en hombre y créeme, estoy mejor dotado. –dice con burla y apuntando con la mirada la entrepierna del chico.

Tatsuha se contuvo las ganas de reírse a carcajada, en cuanto a Ranma se puso más rojo, mas no se sabía si del coraje o la vergüenza.

- Solo eres una marimacho deforme y un fenómeno. –dice con desdén.

A Akane se le hincho una vena en la cabeza y con toda la facilidad del mundo cargo con una mano la mesa y se la estampo en la cabeza a Ranma ante la sorprendida vista de Tofu y Tatsuha, que se alejaron considerablemente.

Akane deja la mesa en su lugar dejando ver al pobre Ranma en K.O, y dio media vuelta saliendo furiosa del salón.

- Enserio, agradezco que no sea mi prometida. Es más fuerte incluso que Ranma. –dice Tatsuha asustado y Tofu asintió dándole la razón, ambos mirando a su hermanito desmayado.

- Hacen linda pareja ¿no Tendo-Kun? –dice mientras mueve una pieza del tablero.

- Claro Saotome-kun. Se llevan muy bien. Pronto las escuelas se unirán. –dice moviendo otra pieza.

* * *

><p>Ranma esta acostado en su cama. Tofu a su lado colocaba compresas frías en su frente. Y Tatsuha sentado en la silla del escritorio observaba cruzado de brazos.<p>

El pelinegro menor va abriendo los ojos poco a poco a la vez que hace una mueca de dolor. Al abrirlos se sienta haciendo que la compresa en su frente caiga, y mira desubicado a todos lados notando que está en su habitación y sus hermanos están ahí mirándolo algo preocupados, bueno solo Tofu lo miraba así, Tatsuha lo miraba divertido.

- Al fin despiertas, llevabas una hora inconsciente. –dice con burla Tatsuha.

- ¿Cómo estas Ranma? –pregunta preocupado Tofu.

- ¿Qué me paso? –dice extrañado mientras se toca su frente adolorido.

- Te desmayaste después de recibir un cariñito de tu prometida. –dice con burla Tatsuha, y Ranma frunció el entrecejo recordando todo.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Me pase, no debí reaccionar así, después de todo es normal que él se enojara ya que no le dije nada, incluso yo misma provoque el accidente del baño porque él pensó que era chico… debo disculparme.)<em> –Akane ya convertida en chica va caminando por el pasillo de la parte de arriba, y se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera que tenía un letrero con el nombre de Ranma.

- Que suerte Ranma, tu prometida es muy hermosa.

Akane detuvo su puño con el que iba a tocar la puerta en el aire al oír la voz de Tatsuha, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el alago.

- ¿Hermosa? ¡Ja! Que idiotez. Ella solo es un fenómeno con finta de marimacho, si se te hace linda quédate con ella. –oyó que decía Ranma con desprecio.

Akane bajo su puño apretándolo con fuerza y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí, aun así alcanzo a escuchar como Tofu reprendía a Ranma por hablar así de su prometida.

- _(Idiota. Y yo que pensaba disculparme.)_ –Akane apretó más sus puños mientras caminaba con tranquilidad, y sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

**Continuara**

**espero les haya gustado n.n**

**besos**

**kriss**


	2. Kuno Kodashi la rosa negra de Furikan

**Kuno Kodashi, la rosa negra de Furikan**

Ranma se había levantado algo tarde, así que rápidamente se puso su uniforme escolar que consiste en un pantalón color negro de corte recto, una camisa blanca de botones y cuello estilo polo, los primero tres botones se los dejó abiertos, dándole un aire entre sensual y rebelde. Al ser verano no lleva el saco.

Con maletín en manos sale apurado de su habitación y baja las escaleras a toda velocidad. Cuando va por el pasillo que conduce al salón principal se topa con Akane, que convertida en mujer y usando sus ropas chinas camina del lado contrario, tapándose un leve bostezo con una de sus manos a la vez que un par de gotas de lágrimas se asoman en sus ojos ante el sueño.

Al instante Ranma detiene su paso al igual que Akane, ambos se miran. Y al mismo tiempo bufan volteando su rostro a un lado.

Ranma sigue su paso y cuando pasa al lado de la peli-azul golpea su hombro. Akane gruñe molesta, y voltea mirando como este se adentra al salón.

Cuando Ranma entra al salón ve a su madre acomodando la mesa mientras tararea.

- ¿Y Tatsuha? –pregunta curioso.

- Ya se fue a la escuela. –le contesta con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué no me esperó? –pregunta molesto.

- Porque tú te irás con tu prometida. –dice Genma entrando al salón por otra de las entradas.

- ¿Qué broma es esta? –pregunta más molesto.

- No es ninguna broma hijo, por cierto… -Nodoka se acerco a él entregándole una caja envuelta con un pañuelo. –este es tu almuerzo. Si no te vas ahorita llegarás tarde. –dice con amabilidad, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Ranma mira de reojo el reloj que cuelga de la pared notando lo tarde que es, sus ojos se ensanchan.

- ¡Me voy! –dice alterado, dándole un beso en la frente a su madre y sin más dio media vuelta para salir corriendo sin darse cuenta que paso al lado de Akane que aún seguía en el pasillo.

La chica se le quedo viendo extrañada a la vez que se rasca la nuca con una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué miras niña? –dice Soun apareciendo atrás de su hija, y a esta casi se le sale el alma al no haberse dado cuenta.

- ¡Oye viejo no aparezcas así de repente! –reclama molesta, volteándolo a ver.

- Un buen artista marcial siempre debe estar alerta. –dice con sabiduría y en forma de regaño.

Akane simplemente lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, sabía que eso es verdad pero oyéndolo de los labios de su padre se le hacía hipócrita.

- Pero deja de estar ahí parada como tarada, vete a la escuela. –dice molesto estampándole el maletín en el estomago.

- ¿Escuela? ¿De que te fumaste viejo? –reclama furiosa aún así toma el maletín.

- Desde ahora iras a la misma escuela que Ranma. Genma-kun ya te inscribió, así que date prisa o no alcanzaras a tu prometido que ya lleva rato que salió. –dice con firmeza a la vez que pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la voltea, para luego empujarla.

- Maldito viejo, siempre decidiendo por mí, ¿quién te dijo que quería ir a la escuela? –dice molesta, aun así comienza a correr para darle alcance a Ranma, es que no sabe dónde queda la escuela.

- Lo hago por tu bien hija mía. –dice con falso orgullo, mirándola alejarse con melancolía, dándole un aire heroico.

Akane que lo alcanzo a escuchar sin dejar de correr lo miro por sobre su hombro dedicándole una mirada incrédula, ya que ella más que nadie sabía que todo lo que hace su padre lo hace por su propio bien y no por el de ella.

* * *

><p>Por una de las calles al lado del canal de agua Ranma corre apresurado.<p>

- ¡HEY RANMA! –el chico bufa al conocer esa voz y acelera más su paso. – ¡ESPERAME RANMA, NO SE POR DONDE ESTA LA ESCUELA! –grita más fuerte.

Ranma resignado deja de correr y voltea por sobre su hombro viendo a Akane correr por la malla que separa la calle del canal.

- ¿Piensas ir así a la escuela? –pregunta mirando su vestimenta.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunta extrañada.

- Que no es el uniforme de la escuela. –dice con obviedad.

- No tengo el uniforme, de hecho apenas y sé que iré a la escuela, además seguro el uniforme consiste en falda y odio las faldas. –dice despreocupada comenzando a caminar y Ranma la imita.

- Deberías ser más femenina. Las mujeres suelen usar falda y no esa ropa que sinceramente parece de hombre.

- Pues esta ropa es más cómoda que una falda. Además mientras me guste a mi no tienes porque joder, yo la llevo puesta. –dice cortante.

- _(Eso me pasa por intentar ser educado con esa marimacho) –_un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Ranma. –Iras conmigo hoy a la escuela, pero de una vez te digo que llegando haz como que no me conoces. Y mucho menos quiero que comentes lo del compromiso. –dice firme.

- ¿Quién querría decir algo como eso? –dice con fastidio.

- Me alegra que entiendas, es una vergüenza que sepan que estoy comprometido con una marimacho.

- Y a mí me avergüenza que sepan que estoy comprometida con una nenita delicada.

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada, y después bufan volteando sus rostros al lado contrario mientras caminan.

- Oye Ranma. –Akane miro de reojo al mencionado y este la miro de reojo también dándole a entender que tenía su atención. – ¿Por qué odias tanto a las chicas? –al instante el seño del chico se frunció y Akane lo noto.

- Porque son unas pesadas, rogonas, hostigosas, gritonas y acosadoras. –dice con molestia.

- No todas las chicas somos así.

- Pues todas las que he conocido así lo son. –dice con fastidio. –Oh no te incluyo a ti ya que eres una marimacho. – dice con burla y Akane frunce el entrecejo. –cuando lleguemos a la escuela entenderás de lo que hablo.

Akane simplemente asintió y no dijo nada más, aunque sentía curiosidad, pero si lo iba a ver pronto no le costaba nada esperar.

* * *

><p>Tatsuha tiene sus codos recargados en el marco de la ventana de su salón de clases, apoyando sus mejillas en su mano, observando con ansias hacia afuera. Al ver cerca de la entrada de la escuela a su querido hermano siendo acompañado por Akane, una sonrisa llena de diversión adorna su rostro.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Detén esto! –dice Ranma molesto aventándole el maletín a Akane, que lo atrapa sin problemas, justo cuando ambos pasaron la puerta de la escuela.<p>

El reloj sonó y al instante se oyó una estampida correr. Akane para tener mejor visibilidad salto al pilar de la entrada poniéndose en cuclillas y se sorprendió al ver a un montón de chicas correr hacia Ranma.

Ranma chasqueo la lengua, justo cuando todas las chicas se lanzaron a él con intensión de golpearlo. Ranma con facilidad las noqueaba sin llegar a lastimarlas.

- ¡Ranma-kun, sólo dame una oportunidad! –grita suplicante una chica que corre dispuesta a atacarlo, más Ranma como a las demás la noqueó.

- ¡Conseguiré tenerte Ranma-kun! –grita otra chica que por el uniforme parece del club de porristas, pero corrió la misma surte de las demás.

Ranma no las golpeaba más que en la nuca para dejarlas noqueadas, de pronto el patio se empezó a llenar de chicas desmayadas, aun así aun quedaban algunas en pie.

- ¿Por qué hacen eso? –pregunto sorprendida para sí misma la peli-azul.

- ¡AKANE, ENTRA O LLEGARAS TARDE! ¡RANMA SE PUEDE ENCARGAR SÓLO DE ESO, DESPUES DE TODO ESTA ACOSTUMBRADO! ¡PASA TODOS LOS DIAS! –grita Tatsuha desde la ventana, agitando una mano y sonriéndole amigable.

A Akane le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al saber que eso pasa todos los días, ahora entendía porque Ranma no soporta a las chicas. La peli-azul suspiro con pesadez y regreso su vista a Ranma notando que ya había noqueado a todas.

El chico se acomoda su uniforme teniendo aún esa mueca de molestia, y Akane salta quedando de pie a su lado.

- Toma. –dice extendiéndole el maletín y Ranma lo toma.

En eso pétalos de rosas negras comenzaron a volar en el aire, dándoles de llenos a ellos haciendo que Akane las mire curiosa y Ranma suspire con pesadez.

- ¡JOJOJOJO….! Mi hermoso príncipe hoy será el día en que te venza y seas mío.

Akane no supo de dónde demonios salió esa chica, pero ahora frente a ellos esta una hermosa pelinegra con ojos rasgados de color azul. Cuerpo delgado, pero hermoso. Viste solo un leotardo verde agua, y unas zapatillas. Con su mano derecha sostiene un listón al cual ondea de forma ágil y de ahí salen los pétalos de rosa negra.

- _(Tengo dos preguntas: ¿existen las rosas negras? Siendo así ¿de dónde saca tanto pétalo?)_ –se pregunta sorprendida Akane mirando como de la cinta seguían saliendo pétalos.

- Kodashi, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus cosas, así que déjame pasar. –dice con fastidio Ranma.

- Hoy será el día en el que te venza y puedas amarme libremente mi hermoso príncipe indomable. ¡Jojojojo…! –dice de forma poética para después reír como loca.

Ranma rodó los ojos y Akane comprobó que esa está más loca que una cabra. En eso los ojos de Kodashi se posaron en Akane, la escaneo con la mirada e hizo una mueca de desagrado, provocando que Akane frunza el entrecejo.

- Oye plebeya ¿qué te crees para estar tan cerca de mi hermoso príncipe indomable? –pregunta molesta mirándola con desdén.

- ¿Eh? –exclama sin entenderle.

- Nadie puede acercarse a mi hermoso príncipe indomable a menos de dos metros, al menos que intentes vencerlo para estar a su altura. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Ah? –Akane no hallaba que decir, definitivamente esa estaba loca y Ranma suspiro con pesadez. – ¿Y tú eres? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar sinceramente, y no es porque le importara sino que no se quería quedar como pendeja diciendo puras silabas.

- Me llamo Kuno Kodashi, la rosa negra de Furikan, así que grábatelo bien plebeya. –dice con firmeza, apuntándola de forma despectiva con un dedo.

- Mmm un gusto, supongo. Yo soy Tendo Akane... a secas. –dice indiferente comenzando a caminar.

Ranma se encogió de hombros e imito a Akane, ambos pasaron por cada uno de los lados de Kodashi, la cual frunció el entrecejo furiosa.

- Nadie se va sin mi consentimiento cuando están hablando conmigo. –murmura furiosa con un aura de batalla rodeándola.

Ranma detuvo su paso al mismo tiempo que Akane se voltea y con facilidad toma el listón que se dirigía a ella. La peli-azul estira el listón hacia ella trayéndose consigo a Kodashi, que mostraba sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Y a mí nadie me ataca por la espalda. –dice cortante a la vez que alza un pie dándole una patada a Kodashi en la cara, sin más Akane suelta la cinta y da media vuelta comenzando a caminar a la par con Ranma, dejando a Kodashi tirada en el piso con los ojos en forma de cruz y el zapato de Akane marcado.

* * *

><p>En el salón de clases de primer año grupo "F" se encuentra el maestro parado al frente y Akane a su derecha. La gran mayoría de los alumnos miran curiosos a la peli-azul ante esas vestimentas chinas, además que también se sentían admirados por lo bella que es. Les sorprendía que a pesar de usar ropas algo masculinas no le quitaba en nada su atractivo.<p>

El único que mira con aburrimiento a la chica es Rama, está sentado en su pupitre que está en la parte media del salón, tiene su codo recargado en la paleta y su barbilla apoyada en la palma del mismo brazo.

- Chicos tenemos una nueva compañera. Es japonesa pero estuvo un tiempo entrenando en China así que sean amables con ella. –dice el profesor y todos los alumnos exclaman y murmuran sorprendidos al saber esa información. –preséntate ante el grupo. –dice con amabilidad mirando a la chica.

- Me llamo Tendo Akane, tengo dieciséis años. –dice con tranquilidad a la vez que hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo, ignorando las miradas soñadoras que los chicos del salón le dirigían.

- Bien señorita Tendo. Tome el asiento libre al lado de Saotome… Saotome alza tu brazo para que la señorita Tendo se guíe. –ordena mirando al mencionado.

Ranma alzo el brazo que no tiene apoyado en la paleta sin quitar su expresión aburrida y Akane camino hacia el asiento libre aparentando indiferencia mientras que los demás alumnos siguen cada paso que da.

- Por cierto; Tendo y Saotome llegaron tarde. Salgan del salón. –ordena mirando a esos dos, los cuales ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Kodashi vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la escuela está sentada en su pupitre y en su mano derecha sostiene un espejo en donde se mira furiosa el pie marcado en rojo en su cara, con su mano libre se alza el flequillo para verlo mejor.<p>

Sentado en el banco de enfrente volteado hacia ella esta Tatsuha, quien la mira divertido e incluso burlón.

- ¡Maldita bruja! Se atrevió a dejar una marca en el hermoso rostro de la rosa negra de Furikan. –exclama furiosa, frunciendo mas su entrecejo.

- Oye Kodashi ¿vas a querer mas fotos? –pregunta divertido Tatsuha, sacando de entre su chaqueta varias fotos las cuales acomodo en su mano como si fueran cartas.

Kodashi deja de verse en el espejo para ver las fotos que el pelinegro le muestra, y tuvo un intenso derrame nasal que intento tapar con su mano izquierda.

En una foto se ve a Ranma saliendo desnudo del baño intentando tapar con sus manos sus partes. En otra se ve a Ranma durmiendo solo en bóxer sobre su cama, con una expresión tranquila que lo hace ver realmente lindo. Otra sale Ranma comiendo, Ranma entrenando usando su kimono, otra cepillándose los dientes, otra comiendo una galleta, otra leyendo una revista acostado boca arriba en el piso de uno de los pasillos, entre otras más.

- ¡Las compro todas! –dice firme, intentándoselas arrebatar con la mano que no cubre su nariz, mas Tatsuha movió su mano evitando que se las quite.

- Primero paga. –dice con arrogancia, extendiendo su mano libre y Kodashi lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Quinientos yenes por cada una. –dice sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Eres un abusivo Tatsuha. –dice entre dientes a la vez que saca su monedero negro de entre sus senos, para después entregarle la cantidad por todas las fotos.

Tatsuha le entrega las fotos y se pone a contar el dinero, mientras que la pelinegra se restriega las fotos en la cara, poniendo una expresión bobalicona.

- Oye, te tengo una importante noticia sobre mi querido otouto que seguro te interesara. –dice de forma misteriosa cuando dejo de contar el dinero y lo guardo en su cartera, haciendo que Kodashi voltee a verlo notando como él mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante. – dame mil yenes mas y te lo digo.

Kodashi gruñe molesta y murmura insultos inteligibles dirigidos a Tatsuha, pero por su príncipe salvaje pagara lo que sea así que saca el dinero de su monedero, y se lo pone de forma brusca en la mano al chico.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Kodashi. –dice divertido mientras cuenta el dinero recién recibido y la pelinegra lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Como sea, ya dime eso tan importante sobre mi príncipe salvaje. –dice firme y Tatsuha la mira de forma misteriosa.

- Veras…

* * *

><p>Fuera del salón primero "F" se encuentran parados, recargados en la pared Ranma y Akane, uno a un lado del otro. El varón carga con cada una de sus manos una cubeta de agua fría mientras que la peli-azul sólo carga una, se la coloca sobre su cabeza y para que no se caiga su mano derecha la retiene.<p>

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Ranma? –habla después de un largo silencio y mirando de reojo al mencionado.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta algo cortante, mirándola de reojo también.

- ¿Por qué la gran mayoría de las chicas de la escuela intentan golpearte?

Ranma soltó un profundo suspiro reflejando cansancio a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo. Después de un par de minutos en silencio Akane pensó que el pelinegro no le va a responder, así que simplemente suspiro con pesadez y dirigió su mirada al frente.

- Es por culpa de la loca de Kodashi. –dice con fastidio.

Akane se sorprendió al oírlo hablar, en verdad había pensando que no le iba a responder. Lo miro de reojo notando el fastidio en su rostro.

- Veras, todo empezó en la graduación de la secundaria…

Flash back

El director de la secundaria; un señor cerca de los sesenta años, su pelo corto y canoso al igual que el bigote sobre sus labios. Viste un traje formal color café, una camisa blanca bajo el saco y una corbata.

El hombre está sobre una tarima mirando a los recién graduados mientras da su discurso por el micrófono.

De pronto varios pétalos de rosa negra empezaron a volar por todo el auditorio haciendo que todos los vean extrañados, buscando de donde salieron.

- ¡JOJOJOJOJO…!

Ahora no sólo todos buscan de donde provienen los pétalos sino también de donde proviene esa extraña risa femenina.

A Ranma se le sombrea la frente de negro, tenía un mal, muy mal presentimiento. En cuanto el director al sentir una vibración en la tarima, baja la mirada y al ver que el lugar donde está parado comienza a abrirse, rápidamente salta hacia atrás cayendo de sentón.

Del nuevo agujero cuadrado que se hizo en la tarima salió como si estuviera encima de un elevador Kodashi vistiendo su leotardo verde agua sin dejar de reír como loca ante la mirada extrañada de todos.

- ¡JOJOJOJOJO…! ¡HOLA QUERIDO PUBLICO, SE QUE MUCHOS ME CONOCEN PORQUE SOY EX ALUMNA DE ESTA ESCUELA! ¡SALI EL AÑO PASADO Y FUI MUY POPULAR! –dice con arrogancia para después volver a reír como loca. – ¡PERO POR SI HAY ALGUN NUEVO ALUMNO QUE NO ALCANZO A DELEITARSE CON MI PRESENCIA EN ESTA INSTITUCION DEJE PRESENTARME: SOY KUNO KODASHI, LA ROSA NEGRA DE FURIKAN. JOJOJOJO…!

- ¡PERO SI EL AÑO PASADO TE HACIAS LLAMAR LA ROSA DEL AMOR! –grita uno de los alumnos graduados parando la loca risa de Kodashi.

Kodashi de quien sabe donde saco su listón y alzo su brazo ondeando el listón con maestría, para después dirigir el listón hacia quien hablo amarrándoselo al cuello y lo alzo estampándolo en el techo, para luego guardar su listón como si nada.

A Ranma se le sombreo más la frente de negro mientras que los demás miran impresionados al pobre chico que ahora tiene la cabeza clavada en el techo con la demás parte del cuerpo colgándole.

- ¡COMO DECIA, YO, KUNO KODASHI HE VENIDO A DAR MIS FELICITACIONES A MI APUESTO PRINCIPE INDOMABLE: SAOTOME RANMA! ¡JOJOJOJOJO-JOJOJO-JOJOJO…!

De repente Sasuke apareció al lado derecho de Kodashi sosteniendo en ambas manos que mantenía en alto un letrero que dice: "Aplaudan". Así que todos comenzaron a aplaudir sin pensarlo, no querían ser nuevos clavos para el techo como el chico de hace rato. El único que no aplaude es Ranma que mira con incredulidad a Kodashi.

Kodashi hacia una seña con sus manos para que dejen de aplaudir a la vez que Sasuke saca otro letrero de entre sus ropas y lo sostiene en alto, este dice: "Stop" y así todos dejaron de aplaudir.

- ¡MI QUERIDO RANMA, AHORA HA TERMINADO UNA ETAPA MARAVILLOSA DE TU VIDA Y EMPEZARAS UNA MAS MARAVILLOSA! –dice de forma poética haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡POR ESA RAZON PROPONGO QUE AHORA TODA CHICA QUE QUIERA SALIR CON MI APUESTO PRINCIPE INDOMABLE, SUCESOR DE LA CATEGORIA LIBRE SAOTOME TIENE QUE VENCERLO PARA PODER PEDIRLE UNA CITA! ¡JOJOJOJOJOJO…!—La risa de psicópata de la pelinegra aumento

- ¡Entrenare todas las vacaciones para poder vencerte Ranma-kun!

- ¡Me haré muy fuerte para ser digna de salir con el sucesor del dojo Saotome!

Ranma fue rodeado por un aura oscura y siniestra al sentir la mirada soñadora de la gran mayoría de las chicas puestas en él, y su aura aumentaba al oír todos los murmullos de las chicas.

Los varones sentían envidia por el Saotome. El director suspiro con pesadez, él que había pensado que se había desecho de esa loca cuando se graduó el año pasado, solo esperaba que ahora que sale Ranma ya no vuelva a tener esa loca por ahí. En cuanto Kodashi: seguía riendo como loca mientras Sasuke aventaba a su alrededor mas pétalos de rosa negra.

The end flash back

Ranma tiene la frente sombreada de negro y sus ojos están tan entrecerrados que parecen dos franjas, el recordar eso le traía un mal sabor de boca porque gracias a esa loca su vida en la preparatoria es de lo más estresante.

En cuanto Akane mira incrédula al pelinegro, teniendo sus ojos en forma de plato y con una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Ambos salen de sus pensamientos activándose sus sentidos. Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar y coloco una de las cubetas que cargaba hacia adelante, usándola como escudo, y la cubeta fue tomada por un listón y se disparo directo a Akane, que asustada salto hacia atrás esquivando por poquito el agua fría.

La cubeta cayó al piso provocando un sonido en seco que retumbo en el pasillo. Tanto Ranma y Akane dirigen su vista de dónde provino el ataque viendo a Kodashi caminar hacia ellos, ondeando en alto su listo, un aura muy potente de batalla de color negro la rodea y tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello lo tape.

- ¿Por qué nos atacaste loca? ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con lo de hace rato? –pregunta con fastidio Akane, cargando con solo una mano su cubeta con agua, manteniéndola en alto.

- ¡Te matare Tendo Akane! –dice de forma sombría Kodashi a la vez que alza el rostro mostrando una expresión furiosa, incluso sus ojos parecían llamear.

Ranma y Akane alzaron una ceja sin entender y no sintiéndose para nada intimidados por lo terrorífica que se ve Kodashi.

- ¡Claro! Apúntate en mi agenda y hacemos una cita. –dice con aburrimiento y mostrándose desganada haciendo que la furia de Kodashi aumente mas.

- No la provoques. La estas subestimando, aunque no lo parezca es buena en el ataque de gimnasia. –le dice con seriedad Ranma, mirándola de reojo y Akane bufa mostrando una mueca arrogante.

Ranma rodó los ojos mostrando fastidio y molestia ante su arrogancia, pero regreso su mirada al frente al sentir su otra cubeta ser arrebatada viendo que fue Kodashi con su listón quien se la quito y con agilidad la avienta hacia Akane.

Akane con agilidad y sin empaparse con el agua de su propia cubeta salto cayendo de pie atrás de Kodashi. Ranma no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su perfecta agilidad.

El sonido de la cubeta caer retumbo en los pasillos a la vez que se derrama toda el agua en el piso. Kodashi furiosa voltea todo su cuerpo hacia atrás viendo a Akane sonriéndole con arrogancia mientras mantenía su brazo derecho en alto y con un dedo del mismo brazo carga la cubeta.

- Eres lenta. –dice con burla.

- Y tú una zorra. –dice entre dientes Kodashi haciendo que Akane frunza el entrecejo mientras que Ranma alza una ceja.

Kodashi vuelve a lanzar con maestría su listón golpeando la cubeta que Akane balancea con su dedo tumbándosela, y Akane salto hacia atrás abrazándose asustada, mirando el agua derramada en el piso. Luego al igual que Ranma suspiraron aliviados porque ni una gota la haya tocado.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡CASI HACES QUE ME MOJE!—grita molesta Akane.

- Oigan no griten, el maestro nos oirá y estaremos en problemas. –dice con fastidio Ranma.

- ¡Cállate plebeya! –grita molesta Kodashi ignorando a Ranma haciendo que este entrecierre sus ojos. –Lo sé todo Tendo Akane. –gruñe furiosa.

- ¿Saber qué? –pregunta molesta.

- ¿COMO QUE, QUE? ¡QUE TU MALDITA ZORRA EMBRUJASTE A MI RANMA Y TE CONVERTISTE EN SU PROMETIDA! –grita furiosa.

Ranma y Akane ensanchan los ojos mostrando horror justo en el momento que las ventanas de todos los salones cerca se abren y se amontonan en estas todos los alumnos queriendo saber mejor la nueva información.

- ¡¿COMO ES QUE UNA PLEBEYA COMO TU, TENDO AKANE SE HA CONVERTIDO EN LA PROMETIDA DE MI RANMA?

Grita mas furiosa ignorando como Ranma y Akane nerviosos niegan una y otra vez poniendo sus manos en frente intentando hacerla callar mientras su mirada se desvía hacia todos los alumnos que andan de chismosos, que exclaman y murmuran cosas sorprendidos.

- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES MI PRINCIPE SALVAJE, YO TE SALVARE MATANDO A ESTA BRUJA Y TE LIBRARE DEL COMPROMISO! ¡JOJOJOJO…! –Kodashi de un ágil movimiento se arranca la ropa dejando ver su leotardo verde agua.

Ranma y Akane ni la pelaban, seguían mirando a los demás no sabiendo que decir para negar lo del compromiso.

- Chicos no le hagan caso está loca, eso no es verdad. –trata de decir Ranma, esperando que así le crean.

- Oh si es verdad. Yo estuve ahí cuando se comprometieron.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia dónde provino esa voz, viendo a Tatsuha recargado en la pared, cruzándose de brazos en una pose chula, sonriendo de forma burlona.

- Tatsuha cabrón. Tú se lo dijiste. –dice furioso Ranma, fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro al igual que Akane, pero en vez de intimidarlo hicieron que este agrande su sonrisa.

- ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Si Tatsuha-kun lo dijo es porque es verdad, después de todo es el hermano mayor de Ranma! –dice uno de los chismosos haciendo que los prometidos dejen de intentar matar con la mirada a Tatsuha para mirar a los chismosos nerviosos.

- ¡Hacen linda pareja!

- Que guardado te lo tenias Saotome. Que linda prometida.

- Felicidades chicos.

Akane y Ranma están todos sonrojados, sus ojos muestran el nerviosismo que sienten y comienzan a sudar frío.

- No es lo que creen chicos, es un compromiso arreglado. –dice Ranma rápidamente no hallando que mas decir.

- Así es. Lo decidieron nuestros padres. –le sigue Akane, a los dos les aumentaba el nerviosismo al ver que sus palabras no son escuchadas porque todos los chismosos seguían diciendo cosas sobre ellos o felicitándolos.

- ¡Ya basta! –grita Kodashi harta de ser ignorada y lanza un ataque con su listón directo a Akane, la cual salto hacia atrás esquivándolo. – ¡dije que te matare y así librare a mi príncipe salvaje del compromiso!

- Tks… está bien. Pelearemos, pero no aquí. –dice molesta, dando media vuelta y comenzando a correr.

- ¡Espera Tendo Akane, no huyas! –grita furiosa corriendo atrás de ella.

- ¡Ustedes dos no peleen en la escuela! –grita con molestia Ranma corriendo atrás de ellas.

- Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé. –dice Tatsuha comenzando a correr siguiéndolos.

Los chismosos no se hicieron esperar, y al instante salieron de sus salones corriendo para seguir viendo lo que pasara, querían saber quien ganara en la pelea Kodashi vs Akane, y que tan buena es Akane en el combate.

* * *

><p>- ¡NO SEAS COBARDE Y DEJA DE HUIR! –grita molesta Kodashi, intentando darle alcance a Akane.<p>

- No huyo. Sólo busco un lugar más abierto para darte una paliza. –dice con arrogancia justo cuando ve una ventana abierta y se detiene, subiéndose en cuclillas en el marco de un salto. –Sígueme Kodashi, afuera pelearemos como se debe. –dice saltando, sin mirar abajo.

- ¡No escaparás! –dice Kodashi saltando atrás de ella.

La pelinegra saca de quien sabe donde un par de mazas y comienza a atacar con ellos a Akane en el aire, haciendo que esta voltee y comience a esquivarlos con sus manos, empezando en el aire su combate.

- ¡Oigan estamos en el tercer piso! –grita molesto Ranma apoyándose en el marco de la ventana para ver y ensanchó los ojos al ver hacia donde iban a caer esas dos, sin notar que su hermano junto con los chismosos están a su lado y atrás de él intentando ver lo que pasa. – ¡AKANE MIRA DONDE CAES!

Akane mira hacia donde oyó el grito de Ranma notando como este mira hacia abajo asustado, por lo que deja de verlo y dirige su mirada hacia abajo y sus ojos se ensanchan mostrando horror a la vez que grita asustada dando manotazos y patalea como si eso le hiciera volar y no caer, pero obviamente eso no sirvió de nada y ambas chicas cayeron de panzazo en la enorme alberca atlética de la escuela.

- Yo pensé que mi cuñadita era más inteligente. Mira que aventarse por la ventana sin ver lo que hay abajo es lo más estúpido que he visto. –dice con burla Tatsuha, mirando divertido en la alberca donde se ve el agua agitada donde esas dos cayeron. –se tiro al agua fría solita frente a mucha gente. Haber como sale de esta. –dice con diversión.

- _(Akane)_ –Ranma mostró preocupación en su rostro, no despega su vista del agua preocupándose más al no ver a ninguna salir, pasaron un par de minutos y nada que salía ninguna.

- ¿Se habrán ahogado? –pregunta curioso uno de los alumnos.

- Tal vez. –dice pensativo otro.

- ¡Miren! ¡Es Kodashi! –grita una chica apuntando el agua y todos ven a Kodashi flotar boca arriba, con los ojos en forma de espiral y un gran chichón en la frente.

- Seguro se golpeo sola al caer. –dice divertido Tatsuha.

- ¿Dónde está Tendo? No sale. ¿Se habrá ahogado? –pregunta una chica preocupada.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo y dio media vuelta, abriéndose paso entre los demás para irse de ahí corriendo.

* * *

><p>En cuclillas sobre la rama de un árbol siendo tapada por las hojas ante los demás esta Akane convertida en chico. Solo lleva puesto su empapado bóxer mientras exprime con fastidio su pantalón, su playera ya la había exprimido y ahora está colgada en la misma rama, y ahí coloca ahora su pantalón, esperando que se seque.<p>

- Maldita loca. –dice entre dientes, sintiéndose molesta. Su cabello está completamente empapado y escurre gotas de agua sobre su rostro haciéndola ver como un chico realmente sexy. – ¿Me habrá descubierto?

Flash back

Se ve a Akane convertido en chico en cuclillas en una esquina de la alberca, sosteniéndose de la escalera para no flotar, sus mejillas están infladas donde contiene el aire abajo del agua. En eso siente a alguien abrazarse a ella por detrás haciendo que voltee algo sobresaltada viendo a Kodashi que la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Akane forcejea intentándosela quitar de encima, pero Kodashi más se apretaba a ella, molesta le dio un codazo en la frente noqueándola, y aprovecho la distracción para nadar al otro lado de la alberca y salir por ahí mientras los demás siguen mirando la Kodashi noqueada flotando.

The end flash back

- ¡Eit Akane!

La peli-azul salió de sus pensamientos al ser llamada y mira hacia dónde provino el llamado viendo a Ranma parado debajo de la rama donde esta ella, teniendo sus manos escondidas tras su espalda mientras mira hacia el árbol.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estoy aquí? –pregunta curiosa, colgando sus pies en el árbol, quedando de cabeza tal cual murciélago.

- Lo supuse. –dice despreocupado Ranma, agitando sus hombros y Akane alzo una ceja. –te queda mejor el color azul que negro en el cabello. –dice pensativo y las mejillas de Akane adquieren un leve sonrojo, por lo que voltea su rostro para que no lo note él.

- ¿Venias solo a decirme eso? –pregunta cortante, ocultando su pena.

- No. La verdad venía a decirte que eres una tonta. Mira que tirarte a un lugar sin saber donde caerás, es lo más estúpido siendo un artista marcial. –dice con burla.

- No molestes. –dice entre dientes, mostrando molestia en su cara. –Si solo quieres molestar vete.

- Oh bueno, entonces no necesitas esto. –dice con burla, sonriendo travieso mostrando lo que escondía tras su espalda.

Akane al ver la tetera de lo que supuso es agua caliente ensancho los ojos, los cuales mostraron horror al ver que Ranma se daba media vuelta llevándose la tetera también.

- Lo siento Ranma, no te correré más pero dame esa tetera. –dice suplicante.

Ranma sonríe triunfante y da media vuelta mostrando una mirada de superioridad haciendo a Akane fruncir el entrecejo, pero no es tonta, él tiene el agua caliente que ella necesita para volver a la normalidad así que no se quejara.

- ¡Atrápala! –dice divertido aventándole la tetera.

Akane ensancho los ojos, pero maniobro atrapando la tetera en el aire, suspirando aliviada porque no se le haya caído.

- Te dije que no te confiaras. –dice con desaprobación Ranma.

- No me hizo nada. –dice indiferente, sin apartar su mirada aliviada de la tetera.

- ¿No? ¿Y qué es esto? –pregunta con burla apuntándole el pecho.

Akane posa su mirada donde le apunta Ranma viendo en su cuadrado torso un gran moretón.

- Debió dármelo cuando peleábamos mientras caíamos. –dice despreocupada.

- ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? –pregunta incrédulo.

- No. Ni duele. –dice indiferente a la vez que se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Segura? –pregunta con burla Ranma picándole con su dedo una y otra vez el moretón.

- ¡Si lo picas si duele! –gruñe furiosa.

- Pero dijiste que no dolía. –dice burlón, picando una y otra vez el moretón haciendo enfurecer mas a Akane.

En eso ambos se dieron cuenta de que Ranma está tocando con un dedo el pecho de Akane, esta transformada en hombre aún así esta tocándole esa zona. Los dos ensancharon los ojos al darse cuenta de ese detalle y se pusieron rojos.

- ¡Ahahah…! –exclama Ranma alejándose de Akane rápidamente y volteando dándole la espalda no soportando la situación.

En cuanto Akane no hallaba que hacer, pero al oír el sonido de algo tronar miro la rama notando que esta comenzaba a quebrarse no soportando el peso, su rostro pasó de la vergüenza a la sorpresa, e iba a saltar pero la rama se quebró. Akane intento maniobrar para no caer de cabeza, pero tiene la tetera y por consecuencia cayó al piso de sentón y la tetera de cayó en la cabeza tirando el agua que cayó sobre ella.

Ante el sonido provocado Ranma volteo y alzo una ceja al ver a Akane con tetera en la cabeza y expresión de dolor, no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, lamentándose por no haber visto la caída.

- No te burles. –dice molesta, mas Ranma no dejaba de reír, incluso se sostiene la tripa y la apunta con un dedo haciéndola enojar mas. –Espera. El agua está fría, ¿no se supone que era agua caliente? –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Ranma dejo de reír y miro a Akane que aun sigue semidesnuda y transformada en chico. Ahora agradecía que el agua estuviera fría o de estar caliente seguro vuelve a tener derrame nasal porque es más que lógico que la hubiera visto desnuda a causa del accidente.

- Se debió enfriar mientras te buscaba. –se justifica volteando el rostro para que no vea su sonrojo, y pasándose un dedo entre el espacio de la nariz en la boca de forma nerviosa.

- Eres un i… -Akane no termina su frase porque su vista se topo con la silueta de Kodashi parada atrás de Ranma mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando sorpresa.

Ranma sigue la mirada de Akane sintiendo curiosidad por lo que ella mira tan sorprendida, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse también al ver a Kodashi, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza a ambos es que seguro la pelinegra descubrió el secreto de Akane.

- Koda… -Ranma no termino su frase ya que la pelinegra dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí, de una forma algo dramática. – ¿Por qué se habrá ido así? No nos dio tiempo de explicarle. –dice resignado suspirando con pesadez, para después mirar a Akane. –Solo espero que no divulgue tu secreto. –Akane solo suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>En el dojo de la familia Saotome se encuentra Ranma haciendo katas. El pelinegro viste su haori blanco y una capa de sudor adorna su rostro, mojando el cabello.<p>

El pelinegro hace una sorprendente y magnifica kata en el aire, y al tocar ambos pies el suelo suspira con pesadez para luego dirigir su mirada en Akane, que ya convertida en mujer, esta acostada de lado en la entrada del dojo, apoyando su codo en este para apoyar su mejilla en la palma mientras con su otra mano pasa de hoja a la revista que lee que está en el suelo.

- En vez de estar acostada deberías convertirte en chico y entrenar conmigo. –dice en forma de reproche Ranma.

- ¿Para qué? Te volveré a ganar. De nada me sirve entrenar con alguien más débil. –dice indiferente, sin apartar su vista de la revista no viendo como un aura de fuego rodeaba a Ranma.

- Maldita presumida. No me ganaste por mucho, es más, casi te vencía. –dice furioso corriendo a ella dispuesto a atacarla, pero cuando llego a ella y le lanzo una patada a mediación de la cintura, Akane sin problemas salto esquivándola y cayendo en un solo pie en el suelo, pero Ranma corrió al ataque de nuevo.

- Casi me vencías porque no pelee enserio. –dice con burla mientras esquiva sus golpes, mirándolo con superioridad.

- Pues deja de esquivar y pelea enserio haber si ahora si me ganas. –dice más molesto, no dejando de lanzarle puñetazos.

- Admítelo Ranma, necesitas más entrenamiento para estar a mi nivel. –dice con arrogancia, moviéndose con agilidad para esquivarlo.

- Jamás. –dice entre dientes aumentando la intensidad y velocidad de sus golpes.

Akane se sorprendió y ahora se le complica un poco mas esquivarlo, incluso tiene que usar ahora sus manos para hacerlo.

Ranma paro su ataque, y se inclino flexionando un poco sus rodillas, apoyando sus manos en sus piernas intentando recuperar la respiración. Akane que esta frente a él lo mira sorprendida.

- _(Es rápido y bueno. Tal parece que no fui la única que se contuvo en ese entrenamiento que tuvimos al conocernos… pero le falta más condición y si entrena como se debe seguro será mucho mejor. Tal vez el tío Genma no le ha dado el entrenamiento necesario para pulir sus habilidades)_ –Akane suspiro con pesadez y desvió su mirada a otro lado. – ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento te pone el tío Genma?

Ranma alzo la mirada sorprendido, no se espero que le preguntara eso, pero al verle desviar la mirada pero no mostrando burla o arrogancia en su rostro decidió contestarle.

- Papá no me entrena desde los once años. –dice con tranquilidad y Akane lo mira curiosa. –al principio nos entrenaba a los tres pero Tatsuha y Tofu no mostraban mucho interés que digamos, de hecho Tatsuha siempre se las ingeniaba para escaparse de los entrenamientos o hacerse el enfermo para que mamá no deje que papá lo obligue a entrenar. Cuando Tofu entro a la preparatoria venia menos al entrenamiento hasta que dejo de venir completamente. Así que papá dejo de insistir en entrenarnos, le perdió el interés. –dice resignado y con algo de tristeza.

- Pero tú si querías entrenar ¿no?

- Si. Aunque fuera el único animado por entrenar y al que le gustaba aprender más movimientos y técnicas tal parece que a papá no le importo mucho o simplemente le tomo mas gusto al andar siempre de flojo y comer sin hacer nada más. –dice con molestia y fastidio. –Por mas que le insistí que me entrenara solo me decía que después y nunca lo hacía, así que desde los once empecé a entrenar por mi cuenta.

- _(Ahora comprendo. Tiene la capacidad y amor por las artes marciales, pero la falta de tener un buen maestro que lo guíe es la razón por la que no sea tan bueno)_ – ¿Y porque no buscas un maestro que te entrene? Así mejoraras tu nivel.

- Los únicos maestros del tipo libre que conozco son papá y el tí… -Ranma ensancho los ojos cayendo en cuenta de algo y Akane lo miro curiosa. – ¡Lo tengo! –exclama emocionado. –el tío Soun me puede entrenar. Papá y él fueron entrenados por el mismo maestro. Seguro con su entrenamiento llegare a ser mejor que tú. –dice emocionado.

- Oye eso es mala idea. –dice con firmeza Akane.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo saber que tengo la posibilidad de superarte? ¿O quizás sea que te da miedo que teniendo el mismo maestro el cual seguro me pondrá los mismos entrenamientos yo domine las técnicas mejor que tú? –pregunta con arrogancia y Akane frunce el entrecejo.

- Numero uno: Jamás me superaras, porque mientras tu entrenas también lo haré yo superándome más. –dice firme y ahora es Ranma quien frunce el entrecejo. – numero dos: es imposible que domines técnicas que llevan su tiempo en aprender más rápido que yo, después de todo soy la mejor. –dice con arrogancia y Ranma frunció mas su entrecejo. –y numero tres: te lo digo por tu bien, consíguete otro maestro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que tenga el mismo maestro que tu porque aprenderé lo que te enseño? –dice molesto. –Eres una egoísta.

- ¡No lo digo por eso zopenco! –dice molesta. –te lo digo por tu bien. Los entrenamientos de ese viejo son una tortura, sufres demasiado con ellos. Te lo digo por experiencia, sus entrenamientos son las peores experiencias de mi vida.

- Los buenos entrenamientos son duros. –dice firme.

- Pero los del viejo pasan de la dureza, más bien diría que son torturantes. –dice igual de firme.

- Pero gracias a sus entrenamientos eres muy buena en el combate categoría libre.

- También gracias a sus entrenamientos me convierto en chico.

Ranma ensancho los ojos, en eso ella tenía razón, pero no se va a dar por vencido, las buenas cosas tienen sus consecuencias, además cuando ellos se los contaron bien le dijeron que ambos cayeron por ignorantes sobre el tema de las pozas y por confiados, él no cometerá esos errores, se informara antes sobre el lugar donde entrenaran si es que Soun acepta entrenarlo y lo lleva a un raro lugar.

- Con tal de ser el mejor no me importa lo demás. –dice con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro a un costado.

- No sabes lo que dices. –dice molesta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Otra vez peleando parejita?

Ambos voltean hacia la entrada viendo a Tatsuha en su pose chula recargado en el marco de la entrada, con sus brazos cruzados, mirándolos divertido y sonriendo de forma torcida. El chico aun viste el uniforme de la escuela, dejando ver que acaba de llegar, la camisa la lleva desfajada, la chaqueta desabrochada y los primeros tres botones desabrochados dándole un aire rebelde.

- ¡Tatsuha cabrón! ¡A ti te quería ver! –dice molesta Akane caminando a grandes zancadas hacia él, tomándolo de las solapas mientras que Ranma se quedaba en el mismo lugar teniendo sus brazos cruzados ansioso por ver la paliza que Akane le dará a su hermano mayor, que bien merecido se lo tiene a su punto de vista. – ¿Por qué divulgaste lo del compromiso?

- Nadie me dijo que es un secreto. –dice con burla, no intimidándose en nada por la mirada que le dirige Akane.

- ¿Y porque se lo dijiste a Kodashi? Sabes lo loca que esta. –dice molesto Ranma.

- Porque me pago por hacerlo.

Akane y Ranma cayeron estilo anime ante el descaro de Tatsuha.

- _(Ese bastardo siempre vende fotos que quien sabe cuando me saca, y ahora vende información mía, sino vende a Mamá es porque ella lo castra antes de que diga "vendida" además que la respeta y sin ella no come, a papá porque luego no hay quien lo mantenga, a Tofu porque no ha habido quien se lo compre y a mí no me vende porque luego se le acaba el negocio de las fotos, pero algo me dice que si encuentra alguien que le dé una buena suma de dinero por mi me venderá sin pensar)_ –Ranma se levanta dejando ver su frente sombreada de negro a la vez que fulmina con la mirada a su hermano que no borra la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Cabrón, y lo dices así porque si. –dice molesta Akane poniéndose de píe y mirándolo furiosa.

- Negocios son negocios cuñadita.

- Y golpes son golpes. –dice tétrica, comenzando a tronarse los dedos de la mano entre ellos.

- Te llego el correo cuñadita. –dice con diversión sacando de entre su chaqueta un sobre que sostiene entre sus dedos poniéndolo frente al rostro de Akane, quien dejo de mostrar furia en sus ojos ahora reflejando extrañeza al igual que Ranma.

- ¿Quién mando esto? –pregunta curiosa.

- Ábrelo y veras.

Akane tomo el sobre y le extraño al percibir un empalagoso perfume de mujer viniendo de el. Ranma curioso se acerco a Akane para mirar por sobre su hombro el sobre mientras que la chica lo abría. A los dos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver la carta adornada con flores negras.

Chico de ojos chocolate:

Te espero en el área norte del parque principal de Nerima a las siete en punto.

Atte: Kuno Kodashi, la rosa negra de Furikan.

Tanto Ranma como Akane levantan la vista hacia Tatsuha como buscando una respuesta por lo que dice la carta.

- Ni me preguntes la razón del porque te cita. Yo solo soy el mensajero. –dice divertido, pero Ranma lo conoce tan bien y sabe que por esa mirada que pone sabe más de lo que dice, por eso entrecierra sus ojos intentando buscarle otro motivo.

- Probablemente es un reto. –dice Akane indiferente.

- Como te dice chico de ojos chocolate es seguro que no descubrió tu secreto. –dice Ranma pensativo. – ¿piensas ir?

- ¡Claro! Una Tendo nunca niega un desafío. –dice con arrogancia y Ranma rodó los ojos.

- Pero recuerda que te cito como chico. –dice Tatsuha, mirándola divertido.

- Chico o chica sigo siendo la misma persona. Así que por mi orgullo Tendo iré a ese desafío como chico. –dice con firmeza, Tatsuha amplió su sonrisa y Ranma simplemente soltó un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a esconderse y a esas horas el parque está casi desierto. Akane convertida en chico y vistiendo sus ropas chinas esta parada en el lugar citado. Una fuerte ventisca de viento le dio de lleno ondeando su cabellos y ropa a la vez que alza algunas hojas de árboles tiradas en el piso.<p>

Escondidos entre unos arbustos están Ranma y Tatsuha, el primero con una mirada seria mientras que el segundo tenía una divertida.

- Llego justo antes de la hora. –dice algo sorprendido Ranma refiriéndose a Akane.

- Un Tendo siempre se toma muy serio un desafío.

A Tatsuha y a Ranma casi se les sale el alma del cuerpo. No supieron cómo demonios llego ahí Tendo Soun sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, pero ahora está en medio de ambos, cruzado de brazos y mirando con seriedad donde está su hija.

- ¿Cómo supo del desafío tío? –pregunta curioso Ranma, ya pasando el susto.

- Casualmente pasaba por el dojo cuando dijeron lo del desafío. –dice con seriedad sin apartar su vista de Akane.

- Estoy seguro que terminara sorprendiéndose tío. –dice divertido Tatsuha poniendo una mano sobre sus labios intentando ocultar su sonrisa burlona.

- Tu sabes algo que no nos has dicho Tatsuha. Dilo o te rompo la cara. –dice amenazante Ranma.

- Llego. –dice Soun con seriedad haciendo que Ranma olvide sus intensiones por sacarle la información a su hermano a la fuerza.

- _(Kodashi llego a tiempo impidiendo que tenga que huir para que Ranma no intente sacarme la información)_ –Tatsuha suspira aliviado y dirige su mirada hacia la escena.

* * *

><p>Akane mira con seriedad la chica que acaba de llegar, la cual también lo mira seria. Kodashi viste el leotardo de siempre confirmándole a Akane que si viene para pelear contra ella.<p>

La pelinegra guío su mano a su espalda haciendo que Akane se ponga en posición de combate.

De la espalda Kodashi saco un hermoso y gran ramo de rosas negras haciendo que Akane alce una ceja extrañada. Esta tan sorprendida que solo pudo recibir en sus brazos el ramo que fue aventado a ella.

- Me has cautivado chico de ojos chocolate. –dice con seriedad muy rara en ella Kodashi para después dar media vuelta e irse saltando riendo como loca.

Akane se quedo congelada en el mismo lugar con los ojos muy abiertos y sosteniendo el ramo de rosas, parecía estar en una especia de shock.

- ¿La…?

- ¿Cautivo? –Soun termino la frase de Ranma.

- ¡¿Quee…? –exclaman sorprendidos ambos, no cabiendo de la sorpresa por lo que paso en cuanto Tatsuha tiene una expresión divertida y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja y kodashi tomo el lugar de kuno, aunke no ay mucho cambio, ambos hermanos stan igual de lokos jajajaja**

**y tatsuha? ke se puede decir de el, es casi la version femenina de nabiki, es listo e interesado el canijo, aunke se me hace mas cool tatsuha jajaja**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS **


	3. ¿Akane y Akira? Los líos aumentan

**¿Akane y Akira? Lo líos aumentan**

_Se logra ver un grande y hermoso prado lleno de hermosas flores, mariposas volando por doquier, el sol alumbrando el hermoso día. _

_En medio del prado se logra ver a Akane convertida en chico, la cual viste con su tradicional traje chino, y se encuentra de espaldas._

- _¡Akane!_

_Ante el llamado femenino de su nombre, Akane voltea viendo a Kodashi vistiendo su uniforme escolar, corriendo hacia ella teniendo los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a abrazarla._

_Akane hombre volteo todo su cuerpo hacia Kodashi y en su rostro apareció una hermosa y gran sonrisa al momento que abría también sus brazos para recibir en ellos a Kodashi._

_La pelinegra llego a ellos, abrazando a Akane con fuerza y esta apretó también el abrazo gustoso._

- _Te extrañe tanto mi apuesto chico de ojos chocolate. –dice amorosa, separándose un poco de él y alzando el rostro un poco para verlo a los ojos y Akane lo inclino un poco para hacer lo mismo, ya que como hombre es mas alta._

- _Yo también te extrañe. –dice mirándola con ojos de idiota enamorado, misma mirada que puso Kodashi._

- _Akane. –dice soñadora, cerrando sus ojos._

- _Kodashi. –dice igual de soñador cerrando sus ojos también e ir acercando su rostro al de ella._

- ¡AHH…! –Akane chica se sienta sobresaltada en su futón.

La chica esta toda sudorosa y su rostro muestra terror. Viste su pijama que consiste en un bóxer masculino y una playera blanca de mangas cortas que le queda holgada. Alado de ella esta acostado Soun convertido en panda, el cual se levanta de forma tétrica sentándose en el futón, para después sacar un letrero de madera con su mano derecha que dice: "Deja dormir". Después romperle el letrero en la cabeza sacándole un gran chichón, y sin más el panda se vuelve a acostar, durmiéndose al instante y empezando a roncar, mientras que la peli-azul se soba el chichón adolorida.

- _(¡Que alivio! Fue solo un sueño, una pesadilla más bien. –_Akane se estremeció de solo recordar la pesadilla. –_ Maldita loca, por su culpa tengo esta clase de pesadillas)_ –los ojos de la peli-azul mostraron molestia ahora, pero después soltó un profundo suspiro y se volvió a acostar para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

><p>Es la hora del almuerzo y la gran mayoría de los integrantes que viven en la casa Saotome están comiendo.<p>

Ranma mira incrédulo como Akane come de forma tan acelerada, como si llevara días sin ingerir alimento. Luego posa su vista en el padre de la chica que esta sentado alado de ella notando que come de la misma forma acelerada y desesperada que ella.

- _(De tal padre tal hija… aunque siendo una chica se ve desagradable, debería transformase en chico cuando coma para que no se vea tan mal)_ –Ranma soltó un profundo suspiro. – ¿Aun no despierta Tatsuha, mamá? –pregunta mirando a su madre.

- Cuando lo llame dijo que ahorita baja. –dice pensativa.

A los poco minutos se oyeron unos pasos acelerados chocar contra la madera haciendo que Ranma, Tofu y Nodoka volteen a la entrada curiosos. Genma no volteo porque esta más ocupado comiendo y defendiendo su comida de su amigo Soun que no desaprovecha oportunidad para robarle comida a quien se distraiga, de hecho ahorita se acaba de estirar para robarle un par de pescados a Tofu y varias verduras a Ranma.

A la cocina entro Tatsuha vistiendo unos jeans celestes y una camisa color beige de manga tres cuartos con los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados y le queda ceñida al cuerpo.

- ¿Saldrás hijo?

- Tengo una cita. –dice con arrogancia y sonriendo con diversión, sorprendiendo tanto a sus hermanos como madre, incluso a Akane quien paro de comer para mirarlo sorprendida, pero al notar que su padre le roba un pescado del plato voltea furiosa con él.

- ¡Maldito viejo aprovechado! –gruñe molesta.

- ¡Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente! –dice con burla Soun.

- ¡Esto no se queda así! –Akane de un rápido movimiento le roba un pescado y se lo mete a la boca.

- ¡Mocosa del demonio, eso es mío! –grita furioso, echándosele encima e intentando abrirle la boca para sacarle el pescado haciendo a ambos caer y forcejear.

Nodoka, Tofu, Ranma y Tatsuha los miran con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Bueno, se me hace tarde. ¡Me voy! –dice dando media vuelta y alzando una mano. – ¡no me esperen para comer!

- ¡Cuídate hijo!

Ranma suspira con pesadez y dirige su vista a su plato, extrañándose al ver que tiene menos verduras de las que recordaba, pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pensando que probablemente se las comió y no lo recuerda. Eso mismo le paso a Tofu cuando dirigió la vista a su plato, solo que a él le faltaba pescado.

- Tío Soun. –lo llama Ranma con seriedad mirando al mencionado.

Soun que aun seguía encima de su hija intentándole abrir la boca, volteo curioso hacia el chico, pero en eso recibió un puñetazo de Akane en la cara haciendo que se cubra el rostro adolorido.

- ¡Mocosa del demonio eso dolió! ¿Por qué no me respetas? –exclama furioso, aun sobándose su adolorido rostro.

- Porque no se me pega la regalada gana. –dice cortante, enderezándose para seguir comiendo, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirige su progenitor.

A Ranma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que los demás por su bien mejor ignoraban a ese par. El menor de los Saotome suspira con pesadez y se aclara la garganta.

- Tío Soun me gustaría pedirte un favor. –dice de forma educada y respetuosa llamando nuevamente la atención del peli-largo.

Genma, Nodoka y Tofu pusieron atención, sintiéndose curiosos por lo que pedirá el menor de los Saotome.

- Dime Ranma. –dice curioso Soun.

- Me gustaría que me entrenara. –dice firme.

Akane escupió la comida que segundos antes acababa de meterse a la boca, aventándosela sin querer a Genma en la cara. Al calvo se le sombreo la frente de negro y entrecerró sus ojos mientras con una servilleta se limpia la cara.

Nodoka y Tofu miran impresionados a Ranma ante su pedido. Y Ranma mira con seriedad a Soun que quito la sorpresa de sus ojos para mostrar seriedad.

- ¿Por qué quieres que te entrene?

- Porque quiero ser el mejor en el combate estilo libre. –dice firme y con seriedad.

- ¡Así se habla Ranma, como mi sucesor debes ser el mejor! –dice con emoción Genma y Nodoka asiente dándole la razón.

- Lo seria si tú no hubieras dejado de entrenarme. –dice resentido, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su padre.

- Que rica esta la comida. –dice Genma haciéndose el desatendido y poniéndose a comer provocando que su esposa, hijos y Akane lo miren con ojos entrecerrados mostrando incredulidad y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¿Qué me dice tío? –dice Ranma mirando ansioso a Soun ya ignorando a su padre.

Soun se sobo la barbilla pensativo, ante la mirada ansiosa de Ranma y la curiosa de Nodoka y Tofu. En cuanto Akane aparentaba ignorarlos, solo concentrándose en seguir comiendo, pero en verdad esta poniendo mucha atención esperando a lo que dirá su padre.

- Creo que seria buena idea, después de todo las escuelas se unirán con el compromiso. Tu como el futuro marido de mi hija debes ser un buen artista marcial y si esta en mis manos formarte en uno lo hare. –dice firme, poniendo una expresión de héroe.

Ranma sonrió sintiéndose emocionado que decidió ignorar el comentario del compromiso y eso, solo le importaba que será entrenado por Soun.

- _(Muy pronto te superare Akane)_ –piensa sintiéndose mas emocionado.

- ¡Eso es genial! ¡felicidades hijo! –exclama emocionada Nodoka, comenzando a aplaudir.

- ¡Échale ganas Ranma! –dice con amabilidad Tofu, sonriéndole a su hermano menor y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Entrena duro hijo y no hagas quedar mal a los Saotome. –dice serio Genma, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo.

- No lo hare. –dice con firmeza Ranma.

- Me alegra oír eso. –dice Soun orgulloso.

- Termine. –dice indiferente Akane, colocando el plato de comida en la mesa y poniéndose de pie, comenzando a caminar, saliendo del comedor ante la mirada de los demás.

- ¿Le pasa algo a Akane-chan? –pregunta curioso Tofu, mirando preocupado por donde se fue la chica.

- Naa, no le hagan caso. Seguro esta celosa porque entrenare a alguien más. Esa niña es una arrogante y solo quiere ser ella la mejor. –dice Soun despreocupado y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- _(Marimacho egoísta)_ –Ranma bufa y se dispone a seguir comiendo.

* * *

><p>En una de las mesas de una de las mejores heladerías de Nerima se encuentra Tatsuha y Kodashi. La pelinegra lleva puesto un sencillo vestido de corte recto de color rosa, y lleva su cabello recogido como siempre: con una coleta de lado y un flequillo sobre su frente.<p>

Sobre la mesa, frente a Tatsuha esta una enorme copa con varias bolas de nieve, encima tiene crema chantillí, jarabe de chocolate, una cereza y algunos palitos de galleta. El pelinegro toma cucharadas de su helado, las cuales dirige hacia su boca, mostrándose complacido al comerlo. En cuanto Kodashi solo tiene frente a ella un pequeño vaso con una bola de nieve.

La pelinegra carga abrazando con su brazo derecho una muñeca de porcelana muy rara que en si parece la replica exacta de ella, incluso tiene los ojos rasgados y su mirada es algo perdida, como la de un psicópata.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que me citaste aquí? –dice de una forma indiferente, mostrando lo poco que le importa, mientras se limpia un poco de helado que mancho sus labios.

Kodashi suspira con pesadez y extiende la muñeca hacia el chico, el cual alza un poco la mirada y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- Gracias, pero no me gustan las muñecas, menos las que tiene mirada rara. Con solo verla seguro tendré pesadillas. –dice con repulsión, abrazándose a si mismo y temblando levemente.

- No es para ti. –dice molesta, mirándolo ofendida. –Se nota que eres un plebeyo y no tienes buen gusto.

- Como digas. –dice despreocupado y agitando su mano derecha restándole importancia. – ¿Y para quien es la muñeca?

- Para el apuesto chico de ojos chocolate. –dice soñadora pasando por su mente la imagen de Akane convertido en chico semidesnudo y mojado haciéndola tener un leve derrame nasal.

- ¿Akane? –pregunta sorprendido y alzando una ceja.

Kodashi dejo de babear con la imagen de su cabeza y miro molesta a Tatsuha.

- ¿Por qué querría darle esta obra de arte a esa plebeya? –pregunta molesta y mirándolo con desdén. –Esta muñeca es para el apuesto chico de los ojos chocolate, fue echa especialmente para él. –dice de forma poética y mostrándose soñadora.

- _(¿Qué nombre le puedo dar a la versión masculina de Akane? Su verdadero nombre no va con un chico... —_Tatsuha se soba la barbilla, dándole un aire pensativo._ – ¡lo tengo! Este nombre le quedara perfecto)_ – una sonrisa triunfante adorna su rostro, sintiéndose orgulloso de su propia inteligencia. – ¿hablas de Akira-kun? –pregunta haciéndose el desatendido.

- ¿Su nombre es Akira? –pregunta soñadora y Tatsuha asintió a la vez que una sonrisa enigmática adorna su rosto. – Oh sin duda un nombre que le va perfecto al apuesto y sexy chico de ojos chocolate. –dice de forma poética, poniendo una expresión de drogada a la vez que un aura brillante la rodea.

- Sinceramente… —Tatsuha alza su vista hacia su compañera de clases que sigue con esa expresión soñadora que la hace ver como si tuviera un retraso mental. – no creo que a Akira-kun le gusten las muñecas. Es demasiado masculino para eso. –_(Incluso siendo chica es poco femenina como para que las muñecas le gusten)_

- Esta no es cualquier muñeca. Es una muñeca hecha especialmente para Akira-kun. Es una perfecta replica mía para que al tenerla en su habitación sienta como si fuera yo. ¡jojojojo…!

- _(Si yo tuviera esa muñeca en mi habitación me daría miedo)_ –Tatsuha mira a los ojos a la muñeca sintiendo un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna ante esa mirada de psicópata drogada que tiene la muñeca y mejor desvió la mirada para no verla mas, no vaya a quedar traumado si la sigue viendo a los ojos. – ¿Entonces ahora ya no te gusta mi querido otoutu? –pregunta despreocupado, no sintiéndose decepcionado, total el dinero que le sacaba a Kodashi vendiéndole fotos de su hermano ahora se lo puede sacar vendiéndole fotos de Akane chico.

- ¡Claro que todavía me gusta! –dice algo alterada, mostrándose ofendida por la pregunta. –Mi querido y amado Ranma es tan fuerte, varonil, hermoso y salvaje como un caballo indomable. Y Akira es tan sexy, hermoso, fuerte y varonil. Es difícil no amarlos a ambos. –dice de forma poética.

- _ (Genial, la venta de las fotos se duplicara)_ –signos de yenes aparecieron en los ojos del pelinegro. –Tal parece que tienes debilidad por los artistas marciales. –dice insinuante, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

- ¡¿Akira-kun también sabe artes marciales? –pregunta sorprendida y Tatsuha asintió. – Seguro es tan fuerte como mi príncipe salvaje. –dice soñadora, entrelazando sus manos y mirando como drogada al frente pasando por su mente la imagen de los dos chicos usando aori, estando espalda con espalda y sonriendo de forma torcida. Provocándole otro derrame nasal, por lo que Tatsuha movió su copa de helado para que no la manchara. –¡Cuéntame mas sobre Akira-kun! –pide emocionada.

- Pues Akira-kun es… —Tatsuha se soba la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo, como si buscara las palabras para describirlo. –Tengo ganas de espagueti, si me invitas puede que recuerde todo sobre Akira-kun. –dice insinuante.

- No seas aprovechado Tatsuha. Ya te compre ese helado. –dice molesta.

- Entonces no te diré nada. –dice con burla y Kodashi bufa molesta.

* * *

><p>En un elegante restaurante de comida italiana, en una de las mesas están Tatsuha y Kodashi, cada uno tiene enfrente sobre la mesa un plato lleno de delicioso espagueti rojo.<p>

Tatsuha enreda su tenedor con espagueti para dirigirlo a su boca y degustarlo con emoción. Y sentado en la silla que esta a su lado esta la rara muñeca que Kodashi le dio para que se la entregue a "Akira".

- Ya tienes tu espagueti, ahora dime lo que sabes de Akira-kun. –dice firme.

Tatsuha termina de pasar el bocado, toma una servilleta guiándola a sus labios para quitar cualquier rastro de salsa de tomate que haya quedado en ellos y mira a Kodashi con tranquilidad mientras ella lo mira ansiosa.

- Pues Akira-kun es muy bueno en el estilo de artes marciales de categoría libre. Hace unos días llego de China, estuvo unos años ahí entrenando con su padre. Tiene dieciséis años…

- La misma edad que mi príncipe salvaje. –dice soñadora.

- Si. Te gustan menores, pedófila. –dice con burla y Kodashi lo fulmina con la mirada. –Solo digo la verdad. Tienes diecisiete años y los dos chicos que te gustan tienen dieciséis.

- Solo es un año de diferencia, además en el amor no hay edades. –dice de forma poética.

- Como sea. –dice indiferente y agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Por cierto tengo nueva mercancía, ¿quieres verla? –pregunta insinuante.

- Muéstrala. –dice con interés.

Tatsuha saca de entre su ropa algunas fotografías y las acomoda sobre la mesa como si fueran cartas. Kodashi al verlas tuvo un intenso derrame nasal que se tuvo que poner una mano sobre la nariz para no manchar las fotografías.

En una foto se ve a Ranma con su aori haciendo katas en el dojo. En otra a Ranma sentado degustando un raspado y otra a Ranma haciendo abdominales en el dojo. En otra sale Akane chico corriendo desnudo, se le ve enojado y espuma adorna su cabello. Otra sale Akane chico acostado boca arriba en el piso de madera, su playera esta misteriosamente abierta mostrando su cuadrado torso y esta en una pose provocativa. Y en otra sale Akane chico saliendo del estanque que esta en la casa de la familia Saotome, su expresión es de molestia y su ropa se pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel al igual que sus cabellos en la cara haciéndolo ver sensual.

- ¡Las quiero todas!

- Cinco mil yenes por cada una. –dice arrogante.

- No seas aprovechado, les has aumentado mucho. –dice molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Eso es porque me fue difícil tomarlas, pero si no las quieres…

- ¡Las quiero! –exclama alterada sacando de entre su ropa su modero y sacando todo el dinero de las fotos, entregándoselo a Tatsuha para después tomar las fotos y restregar su cara en ellas.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Kodashi. –dice arrogante mientras cuenta el dinero.

* * *

><p>Akane chica esta en el patio trasero entrenando con un muñeco de trapo colocado en un palo de madera. La chica viste un aori negro y bajo este una blusa de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo de color blanca.<p>

Su cuerpo es cubierto por una leve capa de sudor que hace que algunos cabellos se le peguen al rostro.

La peli-azul dio una serie de fuertes puñetazos en el estomago del muñeco, luego giro su cuerpo teniendo su pie derecho alzado a distancia de la cintura, dándole una fuerte patada media al muñeco, fue tan potente que rompió a la mitad el palo en el que esta sostenido el muñeco haciendo que la parte de arriba caiga hacia atrás.

Akane suspiro con pesadez, mirando el destrozado muñeco con aburrimiento, para después soltar un profundo suspiro que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Con cansancio paso su brazo derecho por la frente limpiándose el sudor de esa zona, antes que le caiga en los ojos. Luego se inclino a un lado para tomar la pequeña toalla que había dejado ahí para comenzar a pasársela por la cara limpiándose el sudor.

- ¿Entrenando?

Akane deja de limpiarse el sudor y baja la toalla dejando ver sus ojos, para después voltear su rostro por sobre su hombro viendo a Ranma atrás de ella, haciendo estiramientos musculares, flexionándose a un lado. El chico viste su aori blanco que comúnmente usa para entrenar.

- Algo así. –dice con indiferencia. – ¿y tu? ¿Piensas entrenar? –pregunta aparentando indiferencia.

- Si. El tío Soun me dijo que lo esperara aquí para empezar los entrenamientos y estoy calentando. –responde con tranquilidad, aunque una sonrisa y brillo de emoción adorna sus ojos.

- Aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión. –dice con advertencia y Ranma dejo de hacer sus estiramientos, enderezándose y mirándola con firmeza.

- No quiero cambiar de opinión. Es un honor que tío Soun haya aceptado entrenarme, no desaprovechare esta oportunidad. –dice con seguridad y Akane suelta un profundo suspiro.

- No sabes en lo que te metes.

- Y tu solo te andas metiendo en los asuntos de los demás. –dice con molestia, mostrando en sus muecas y mirada que comienza a enojarse. –Ya dije que quiero entrenar con tío Soun si a ti no te parece pues ni modo, así que resígnate marimacho. –el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos y bofo volteando su rostro a uno de sus lados.

- Idiota. –susurra molesta, teniendo su entrecejo fruncido y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. – _(Maldito idiota, yo solo intentaba hacerlo desistir por su bien)_ –la peli-azul frunció mas su entrecejo y sus ojos mostraron lo ofendida que se sentía.

- ¿Listo muchacho?

Ambos adolecentes voltean hacia donde provino la voz viendo a Soun caminar a ellos sosteniendo en una mano una cuerda que amarraba un par de llantas y en la otra mano sostenía una cubeta de agua.

Akane entrecerró sus ojos viendo la cubeta de agua, le daba mala espina ver a su padre trayendo consigo agua fría.

- ¡Muy listo tío! –exclama entusiasmado, con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

- ¡Esa es la actitud muchacho! –dice con orgullo. –Ojala así fueran otras personas cuando me digno a entrenarlas. –dice con reproche, mirando de reojo a su hija, la cual bufo volteando su rostro a lado contrario. –En fin. –dice soltando un profundo suspiro de resignación y volteando hacia Ranma. –Empezaremos a entrenar tu condición y nada da mejor condición que el correr.

- Pero tío, tengo buena condición, salgo a correr todas las mañanas. –alega con algo de reproche, pero voltea hacia Akane, mirándola con molestia al oírla bufar en forma de burla.

- Pero mi entrenamiento te hará mejorar tu condición, además que fortalecerá varios de tus músculos. –dice con sabiduría, haciendo que Ranma deje de fulminar con la mirada a Akane para mirarlo emocionado. –Amárrate esto en la cintura. El peso de estas llantas hará más pesada la corrida. –dice extendiéndoselas y Ranma las tomo asintiendo emocionado.

- _(Ya recuerdo este entrenamiento)_ –a AKane se le sombreo la frente de negro y su cuerpo se tenso, comenzando a sentir lastima por Ranma, pero al darse cuenta que él mismo se lo había buscado y la insulto cuando intentaba advertirle dejo de sentir lastima.

- ¡Listo tío!

- Bien. –el hombre asintió y luego volteo hacia donde esta su hija. –Akane tú nos ayudaras. –dice en forma de orden.

- ¡Claro! –dice amigable y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – El día que no haya sol ni aire te ayudare con todo gusto. –Ranma y Soun fruncieron el entrecejo con molestia.

- No es necesaria tu ayuda marimacho. –dice déspota Ranma.

- De hecho si la es. –dice pensativo Soun y Akane sonríe con superioridad hacia Ranma que bufa volteando su rostro al lado contrario. –Este entrenamiento consiste en que no solo tendrás como peso extra esas llantas al correr sino también me cargaras en la espalda. –Ranma ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

- _(Bueno el tío no ha de pesar tanto, es delgado, además no tengo porque quejarme, si quiero ser fuerte tengo que esforzarme. Y si el tío lo dice es porque es lo mejor)_ –Ranma asintió para si mismo, no desmotivándose.

- Con mi peso y el de las llantas lógicamente no correrás como sueles hacerlo. Akane es rápida y ella tiene que corres con nosotros pero sin peso extra, así cuando logres correr a la par con ella teniendo todo el peso extra es cuando este entrenamiento se completa. –dice con sabiduría, dándole un aire maduro que para nada le creyó Akane, en cuanto Ranma que no lo conoce bien lo miro admirado. –y tu niñata como prometida debes ayudar a tu prometido siempre. –dice con firmeza y apuntándola con un dedo.

- Él no es mi prometido porque quiera. –dice con molestia.

- Yo tampoco quise el compromiso. –dice igual de molesto. Ambos comienzan a fulminarse con la mirada para después bufar volteando su rostro al lado contrario. –Seguramente no quieres ayudar porque sabes que aun con peso extra rápidamente me acostumbrare y correré mas rápido que tu. –dice con arrogancia, volteándola a ver con superioridad y sonrió de forma torcida al ver como ella fruncía el entrecejo.

- Te ayudare, pero lo hare solo porque quiero ver como no aguantas y terminas rindiéndote. –dice con firmeza.

- Jamás me daré por vencido. –dice con seguridad. –Siempre logro lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es hacerme muy fuerte, no importa que tan pesado sea el entrenamiento lo superare.

- ¡Esa es la actitud muchacho! –dice con emoción y orgullo Soun haciendo que Ranma sonría emocionado.

- No creo que me superes. Soy muy rápida corriendo, incluso mucho más que el viejo. No lograras darme alcance. –dice con arrogancia ignorando la mirada fulminante que le dirigió su padre.

- Eso esta por verse. –dice retador, ambos se mandaban rayitos por los ojos retándose.

- Bien chicos. –dice alzando un poco la voz y dando un par de aplausos para llamar su atención, consiguiéndolo. –Ya que nos ayudaras Akane, acércate. –dice haciendo una seña con su mano derecha.

Akane extrañada se acerco a su padre y este de un rápido movimiento la tomo de uno de sus brazos y la jalo haciéndola chocar contra su pecho para después echarse encima la cubeta de agua empapándolos a ambos, convirtiéndolos. Ranma miro extrañado a su tío por la acción.

- ¡¿Porque hiciste eso viejo inútil? –grita furiosa, separándose de él y mirándolo con molestia.

- "Porque como chico tienes piernas mas largas y corres mas rápido." –eso decía el letrero de madera que el panda sostiene en su mano derecha, el cual no se sabe de donde saco.

- No es necesario, aun como chica corro más rápido que él. –dice molesta y Ranma frunce el entrecejo molestándose ante la arrogancia de ella.

- "Pero corres mas rápido como chico"

Akane leyó el nuevo letrero de madera que saco de quien sabe donde el panda, y bufo molesta. Luego el panda tiro ese letrero y saco otro que decía: "No te quejes, yo también me convertí en panda para ayudar a Ranma"

Akane gruño molesta y Ranma ensancho los ojos cayendo en cuenta que ahora correrá con un pesado, enorme y muy peludo panda montado en su espalda.

- _(Ya entiendo lo matado del entrenamiento)_ –al pelinegro se le entrecerraron los ojos y la frente se le sombreo de negro.

El panda saco otro letrero que decía "¡empecemos!" Ranma asintió ya no tan animado como al principio, y Akane solo gruño con molestia.

* * *

><p>Por una de las calles de Nerima se ve a la gente que transita por ahí viendo extrañados al pobre chico que muy apenas y puede caminar, pero eso no es lo raro, sino la razón por la que esta caminando muy despacio y encorvado, además que se le nota en el rostro el esfuerzo que esta haciendo para dar esos lentos pasos, y la razón es: el enorme panda montado en su espalda el cual se encuentra completamente dormido, incluso de su nariz sale una burbuja de moco que se infla y desinfla ante la respiraciones, además se le suman el par de neumáticos que trae arrastrando con la cuerda que amarra su cintura.<p>

Caminando de lo más tranquila a su lado va Akane chico, que tiene sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y mira de reojo al pelinegro, mostrando aburrimiento en su mirada y muecas.

- Esto es aburrido. –dice con cansancio para después intentar tapar con su mano derecha un bostezo.

- Llevo cargando en mi espalda un enorme y pesado panda. No tengo tiempo para aburrirme. –dice con molestia, mirándola de reojo con reproche.

- No te quejes. Tú aceptaste entrenar con el viejo a pesar que te advertí lo raros y pesados que son sus entrenamientos. –dice con fastidio y Ranma agacha la cabeza rendido sabiendo que es verdad.

- Aun así no me daré por vencido. –dice alzando el rostro mostrando nuevamente decisión. –Quiero mejorar como artista marcial, no importa lo que tenga que hacer… ¡es mas! Pienso que entre mas pesado el entrenamiento mejores serán los resultados. –Akane no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, contagiándose un poco con su entusiasmo. – Además si tú lograste soportarlo yo también podre… Por cierto ¿también llevaste al tío sobre tu espalda?

- No. –dice con fastidio. – Hice este entrenamiento cuando tenía cuatro años, así que como sabrás aun no teníamos la maldición. –Ranma asintió levemente aun estando sorprendido al saber que ella tuvo ese pesado entrenamiento a esa edad. – A diferencia tuya yo tenía que subir una enorme montaña y en vez de ese feo panda llevaba en mi espalda un jabalí de cuarenta kilogramos mas las llantas, y tenia que darle alcance al viejo.

Akane se le sombreo la frente de negro y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna de solo recordar lo duro y cruel que fue subir la montaña con todo ese peso teniendo solo cuatro años, en cuanto Ranma tenia los ojos muy abiertos mostrando sorpresa y horror.

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo. –dice con cansancio Akane, para después bostezar e intentar taparlo con su mano.

- ¿Así le llamas a un entrenamiento? –dice mirándola de reojo.

- Será entrenar para ti, para mi solo es caminar. –dice con fastidio y Ranma frunce el entrecejo.

- Pues ponte a correr.

- Muy apenas y puedes mantenerme el paso caminando, ¿crees poder hacerlo corriendo? –pregunta con burla haciendo que el pelinegro frunza mas su entrecejo.

- Nadie te pidió que fueras considerada. El entrenamiento trata de que intente darte alcance corriendo así que corre. –ordena molesto.

- Eres un mal agradecido. –dice molesta.

- Y tú una boba.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Tonta!

- ¡Tarado!

- ¡Tonta arrogante!

- ¡Ay! ya me canse de recibir tus malditos desplantes. –dice molesta. –Arréglatelas solo.

- ¡Así lo hare!

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada, y después bufan volteando su rostro al lado contrario. Akane suspira exasperada y comienza a correr no importándole dejar a Ranma que muy apenas puede caminar atrás.

- Machorra arrogante. –dice entre dientes. –ni quien la necesite.

El pelinegro siguió intentando acelerar el paso todo lo que puede teniendo el peso extra, no importándole que sienta ya adolorido su cuerpo, mientras el panda montado en su espalda ya va en el quinto sueño, incluso ronca.

* * *

><p>Akane voltea hacia atrás mientras corre y al ya no ver a Ranma disminuye su velocidad hasta detenerse.<p>

- _(Seguro lo deje muy atrás)_ –un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios a la vez que regresa su rostro al frente.

- ¡SEXY CHICO DE OJOS CHOCOLATES!

A Akane se le sombreo la frente de azul al ver a Kodashi correr hacia ella teniendo los brazos abiertos y mirándola de una forma que le dio mucho miedo. Inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a huir, pero su espalda choco con algo, por lo que miro de reojo hacia atrás y ahora se le sombreo la frente de negro al ver que choco contra Tatsuha quien la mira divertido y sonriendo de forma burlona.

Akane estaba por aventar al pelinegro para seguir con su huida, pero se vio interrumpida de su acción a causa de un asfixiante abrazo por parte de Kodashi.

- ¡Oh mi amado chico de ojos chocolate! No cabe duda que el destino quiso que nos volvamos a encontrar para demostrarnos lo mucho que nos podemos amar. –dice melosa, en un tono poético, restregándose en su cuerpo y apretando mas el abrazo.

El brillo de diversión que adorna los ojos de Tatsuha aumento. El pelinegro tiene en su mano izquierda la rara muñeca que le dio Kodashi para que se la entregue a "Akira" y la derecha la tiene tras su espalda. La coloca adelante mostrando que sostiene una tetera con agua caliente y la coloca encima de la cabeza de Akane vaciándola.

Kodashi al sentir algo esponjado en el pecho de "Akira" lo tomo de los hombros separándolo un poco de ella para verlo mejor y ensancha los ojos sorprendida al ver que ya no abrazaba a su sexy "Akira" sino que es Tendo Akane.

En cuando Akane ni se quejo por lo caliente del agua, esta mas ocupada en respirar el aire que la loca esa le privo con su fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tendo Akane? ¿Dónde esta mi Akira-kun? –pregunta furiosa a la vez que su entrecejo se frunce.

- ¿Akira-kun? –dice extrañada, alzando una ceja no sabiendo de quien demonios habla.

- Si. No te hagas la que no sabes, hablo del apuesto chico de ojos chocolate.

Akane mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Tatsuha sonreírle travieso y haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con la manos, dejándole en claro que fue él quien le puso ese nombre a su versión masculina.

- Por cierto Kodashi. –dice divertido Tatsuha haciendo que la mencionada voltee a verlo. –Ya que Akane esta aquí será mejor darle la muñeca a ella. –dice extendiéndosela y Akane mira la muñeca extrañada, sintiendo un escalofrió al verle la mirada.

- ¿Por qué le daría ese preciado regalo para mi Akira-kun a esa plebeya? –dice con desprecio, mirándola con desdén.

- _(¿Ese es un regalo para mí? –_ la peli-azul mira con miedo la muñeca. –_ Nunca me han gustado las muñecas y esta sin duda me da terror. No la quiero. Esta seria uno de los peores regalos que he recibido.)_ –a la chica se le sombre la frente de negro de solo imaginarse tener esa muñeca de mirada de psicópata entre sus cosas.

- Porque dándosela a ella es seguro que Akira-kun la reciba. –dice travieso, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Kodashi ensancho los ojos, los cuales a los pocos segundos mostraron furia y su entrecejo se frunció al mirar a Akane, que mira con molestia a Tatsuha, el cual tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Por qué Tatsuha dice eso Tendo Akane? ¿Qué relación tienes con el sexy chico de ojos chocolate? –pregunta en forma de orden y Akane suspira fastidiada mientras que el Saotome la mira curioso por saber lo que responderá.

- Escucha Kodashi, lo mejor para ti es que te olvides de ese chico. –dice con seriedad haciendo enojar mas a la pelinegra.

- ¡Te exijo que me digas que relación tienes con él!

- Akira y yo. –Akane cierra los ojos intentando buscar las palabras para explicárselo. –Somos uno mismo. –dice firme a la vez que abre sus ojos mostrando seriedad.

Kodashi ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa y horror. Y Tatsuha amplio su sonrisa al saber que esas palabras se pueden malinterpretar, más si la que las escucha es una tarada, pervertida y loca como Kodashi.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? –dice furiosa, no queriendo aceptar lo que esa peli-azul dijo.

- Lo que escuchaste Kodashi: Akira y yo somos uno mismo, así que deja de acosarlo. –dice con firmeza aumentando la furia de la pelinegra.

- Eres una maldita zorra. –dice furiosa tomando con su mano derecha su vestido arrancándoselo, mostrando su leotardo verde. –No solo te quieres quedar con mi príncipe salvaje sino que también te adueñas del sexy chico de ojos chocolate, pero no dejare que los sigas engatusando. Salvare a mis dos amores de tus garras bruja. –dice de forma heroica, sacando de quien sabe donde un par de mazas de color azul, sosteniendo cada una con cada una de sus manos.

- ¿Ah? –exclama Akane sin entender de lo que habla esa loca.

- Aquí morirás Tendo Akane. Y quitare de mis dos amores el embrujo que has puesto en ellos.

Akane frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose molesta porque esa loca se la pase insultándola, además que también se siente molesta por no saber de lo que habla esa loca, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir analizándolo ya que tuvo que esquivar uno de los ataques que la pelinegra lanzo hacia ella.

- _(El día se esta poniendo mas divertido)_ –Tatsuha no podía borrar esa enorme sonrisa que adorna su rostro y sus ojos que muestran diversión no se despegaban de esas dos que comenzaban a pelear. Aunque ahora se encuentra algo alejado de ellas para no salir lastimado mientras se divierte.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Maldita marimacho, corre demasiado rápido y yo con todo el peso que cargo apenas y puedo caminar) <em>

Ranma va caminando lo mas rápido que puede, que en si no es nada veloz, incluso una viejita o una tortuga irían mucho mas rápido que él.

El pobre chico se le ve cansado, esta todo sudoroso y su respiración es algo agitada, va encorvado ante el gran peso en su espalda, además que esta le duele a horrores, esta seguro que mañana batallarla para levantarse.

Algo que choco contra su frente a gran potencia hizo que detenga su paso al momento que la cosa que lo golpeo cae al suelo, frente a sus pies.

Ranma gruño molesto y en su frente se formo un enorme chichón, así que dirigió su mano a la zona golpeada para sobarse a la vez que baja la mirada para ver lo que lo golpeo topándose con una maza de gimnasia. Extrañado, alza la mirada para buscar a quien oso a lanzarle eso y una vena se hincho en su frente, alado del chichón, al ver a unos metros delante de él a Kodashi y Akane en su versión femenina peleando, bueno Kodashi peleaba, Akane solo esquiva con aburrimiento sus golpes.

- _(Malditas locas. Solo ocasionando problemas. Por eso odio tanto a las chicas, son tan bobas)_

El pelinegro furioso se desamarra la cuera que amarra las llantas y se quita de encima al panda dejándolo caer al suelo, y este ni enterado, solo se acurruco posicionándose en forma fetal y siguió roncando como si se tragara una locomotora. Ranma corrió hacia ese par dispuesto a detenerlas antes de que causen algún destrozo.

Cuando el pelinegro estuvo mas cerca de ella coloco sus manos en las esquinas de sus labios, rodeándolas con ellas dispuesto a gritar, incluso tomo aire para que su grito sea mas potente.

- ¡Que sorpresa otouto! No pensé verte aquí.

El pelinegro soltó el aire que tomo de golpe y casi se le sale el corazón ante el susto. Colocando su mano en el pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza, volteo viendo a su hermano mayor sonriéndole divertido, por lo que frunció el entrecejo molesto sabiendo que lo asusto apropósito.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tatsuha?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? –pregunta divertido. –Estoy viendo la pelea. –dice con burla al ver la mirada que le dirigió su hermano y apuntando al par de chicas.

Ranma miro de reojo hacia el par que seguía peleando y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca para después regresar su mirada a su hermano.

- ¿Estas aquí desde que empezaron a pelear? –Tatsuha asintió y Ranma suspiro con pesadez. – ¿Por qué no intentaste detenerlas? Pueden provocar algún accidente.

- Tengo tres poderosas razones para no detenerlas.

- Se que me arrepentiré de preguntarlo, pero dime cuales. –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- Una: —el pelinegro levanto un dedo de su mano derecha. – Porque ambas son unas cabezonas, y Kodashi lo es más, siendo ella quien inicio la pelea me ignorara, ya sabes que ella solo escucha lo que le conviene y yo no usare mi preciada saliva en intentar hacerla entrar en razón. –A Ranma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban mas, sabiendo que tiene razón. – Dos: — Tatsuha levanta otro dedo. – Todo el mundo sabe que no debes meterte en una pelea de chicas sino quieres morir. Y yo soy muy joven y guapo para morir. –A Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Tres: — Tatsuha levanto un tercer dedo. – La pelea es divertida y excitante. Aunque pienso que seria mejor si ambas solo vistieran ropa interior y pelearan en una alberca de lodo. –dice de forma pervertida.

- (_Sabia que fue mala idea preguntar)_ –a Ranma se le entrecerraron tanto sus ojos que parecían dos franjas. –Sino las detienes tu, lo hare yo. –dice con firmeza volteando hacia donde están las chicas y Tatsuha hizo un infantil puchero, mirándolo con reproche. – ¡OIGAN! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! ¡LASTIMARAN A ALGUIEN! – grita rodeando sus labios con sus manos como si eso hiciera mas fuerte el grito.

Ante el grito cada una dio un largo salto hacia atrás alejándose de su contrincante y voltearon hacia donde provino el grito viendo a Ranma que las mira con molestia.

Al instante los ojos de Kodashi brillaron con emoción mientras que Akane rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Mi amado príncipe salvaje has venido a apoyarme! –exclama emocionada corriendo hacia Ranma con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazarlo.

A Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro e inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando huir de esa loca y sus asfixiantes abrazos, pero su huida se vio interrumpida al chocar contra algo, por lo que miro de reojo hacia atrás viendo que choco contra su hermano que le sonríe travieso y lo mira divertido. Sintiéndose molesto, pero sabiendo que su huida es mas importante esta dispuesto a empujar a su hermano para así salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero su huida nuevamente se vio interrumpida por el motivo de quien quería huir… ¡Así es! Kuno Kodashi llego a él y le esta dando un asfixiante abrazo, restregándole su pecho en su cara haciendo que menos pueda respirar. Akane frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose furiosa ante como la pelinegra abraza a Ranma.

- ¡Oh mi amado Ranma! ¡El destino nos ha unido mostrándonos que estamos hechos el uno para el otro! –dice melosa y de forma poética. –Nuestro amor es tan fuerte que ninguna bruja nos podrá separar.

- ¿A quien llamas bruja, loca? –dice molesta Akane saltando hacia ella con su pie derecho alzando, golpeándola de lado derecho del rostro, mandándola a volar.

Kodashi cayo al suelo y ante la potencia de la patada aun se arrastro un poco en el piso. Ranma tomaba grandes bocadas de aire de una forma desesperada. Akane cayó de pie frente a Ranma, quedando ella de costado por mirar a Kodashi con molestia y fastidio. Y Tatsuha simplemente aplaudió emocionado, mirando con admiración a Akane.

- Has osado a golpear nuevamente en el rostro a la rosa negra de Furikan. –dice furiosa Kodashi cuando se sentó en el piso dejando ver una gran bola en su mejilla derecha que ahora esta toda roja. –Si la vez anterior que osaste a golear mi hermoso rostro no te mate fue por pura lastima, pero ahora no te perdonare. –dice con firmeza a la vez que se pone de pie de un salto sin notar que las fotos que tenia entre sus ropas cayeron al piso.

A Ranma y Tatsuha les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo que dijo ella, ya que ellos bien saben que si no la mato la vez pasada es porque no pudo.

- Y tú ya me cansaste maldita loca. –dice molesta Akane a la vez que se pone en posición de pelea, esperando el ataque de su contrincante.

Tatsuha alzo una ceja extrañado, había notado como cuando empezaron a pelear Akane parecía aburrida, como si le daba igual los ataques de Kodashi, en resumen: no se le veía interés por pelear contra ella, aun así esquivaba los ataques. Pero ahora se le veía molesta y dispuesta a pelear.

- _(¿Qué le hizo cambiar su actitud?)_ –el pelinegro se sobo la barbilla pensativo, en eso recordó el abrazo de Kodashi y como Akane la pateo alejándola de Ranma. Los ojos de Tatsuha se ensancharon mostrando sorpresa, pero regresaron a la normalidad a los pocos segundos mostrando picardía a la vez que una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro.

- ¡Te venceré Tendo Akane! –dice con firmeza, sacando de quien sabe donde un largo listón rojo, el cual agita sobre su cabeza formando varios círculos.

- Inténtalo. –dice con arrogancia, sonriendo de forma torcida y extiende su mano derecha haciéndole una seña para que venga a ella.

Kodashi corrió hacia Akane a la vez que lanza un ataque con su listón. Y Akane sostuvo con su mano izquierda el listón antes que llegara a ella, para después jalarlo hacia ella trayéndose consigo a Kodashi para golpearle con su puño derecho, pero se doblo un poco haciendo una mueca de dolor y soltó el listón cuando Kodashi aprovecho la cercanía para darle un rodillazo en el estomago. La pelinegra aprovecho para dar un salto hacia atrás sin soltar el listón que ondeaba sobre su cabeza dispuesta a atacar a Akane que sigue flexionada, tocándose el estomago.

- Akane. –susurra Ranma, mirándola preocupado.

Tatsuha que escucho el susurro de su hermano menor lo miro de reojo notando como la mira preocupado haciendo que su sonrisa divertida se amplié más y sus ojos muestren una mirada enigmática, como si supiera algo que nadie mas lo sabe.

Kodashi lanzo otro ataque con su listón, pero golpeo el suelo ya que Akane salto muy alto unos segundos antes. La pelinegra alzo el rostro para ver a Akane, pero la luz del sol la cegó haciendo que cierre sus ojos y baje la cabeza.

- Nunca se debe distraer en un combate. –dice con burla Akane cayendo de pie frente a ella y dándole un puñetazo en la nariz.

Kodashi gimió adolorida sintiendo como la sangre salía de los orificios de su nariz, le dolía a horrores, y esperaba que no se la haya roto.

Akane no la dejo recuperarse, de un golpe en el estomago la mando a volar hasta hacerla estrellarse contra una estatua que esta ahí, para después caer al piso inconsciente.

- La venció de un solo golpe. –dice impresionado Tatsuha.

- (_No fue solo un golpe)_ –Ranma tiene los ojos muy abiertos mirando a la tranquila y nada agitada de Akane que se inclinaba para tomar algo. –_(A simple vista fue solo un golpe, pero pude contar que repartió cerca de treinta golpes en el cuerpo de Kodashi, aun así estoy seguro que fueron mas y yo solo alcance a ver esos)_—en la cabeza de Ranma se repitió la escena vista desde sus perspectiva, viendo en cámara lenta los fuertes puñetazos que Akane repartió en el cuerpo de Kodashi. –_(Es demasiado rápida… ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento recibió? Ahora mas que nada me siento motivado para seguir los entrenamientos del tío Soun y llegar a su nivel o incluso superarla)_ –los ojos del pelinegro mostraron decisión, mirando con seriedad como Akane que muestra una mirada tranquila camina hacia ellos.

- ¡Vaya cuñadita! Sabia que eras fuerte, pero no pensé que al extremo de terminar un combate así de rápido. –dice con admiración y aplaudiendo emocionado, haciendo sonreír de forma torcida a Akane.

- Aun así te confiaste. –dice con indiferencia Ranma.

- Confiada o no le gane y sin salir lastimada. –dice arrogante, mostrando una mirada de superioridad.

- Así que no saliste lastimada. –dice divertido Ranma y Akane asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza.

El menor de los Saotome da un leve puñetazo en el vientre de la peli-azul haciendo que a está le salgan lagrimas de dolor de los ojos y su rostro se distorsione mostrando dolor a la vez que si inclina un poco tocándose la tripa.

- Así que el rodillazo de Kodashi si fue fuerte. –dice divertido Tatsuha.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta con voz e pito y mirando con reproche a Ranma

- Para mostrar que saliste herida por confianzuda. –dice con burla. –Eso te enseñara a no subestimar a ningún enemigo por muy débil que sea.

- Idiota. Deberías estar agradecido conmigo. –dice mas recuperada.

- ¿Contigo? ¿Como porque? –pregunta extrañado.

- Por esto. –dice mostrando su mano izquierda en donde tenia acomodadas como si fueran cartas tres fotografías de él haciéndolo ensanchar los ojos y que sus mejillas se sonrojen. En cuanto Tatsuha también ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa porque las tenga ella.

- ¿Por qué tienes fotos mías? –pregunta molesto, sin que el sonrojo desaparezca y arrebatándole las fotos.

- No las tenía yo, se le cayeron a la loca en el combate, yo solo las recogí. –dice con fastidio.

- Tatsuha. –gruñe molesto mirando hacia donde esta su hermano, pero solo vio puntitos marcando su silueta. –maldito idiota, huyo. Cuando de huir se trata ese bastardo es el mas rápido y sigiloso. –dice entre dientes, siendo rodeado por un aura asesina.

- Sinceramente. –habla en un tono despreocupado haciendo que Ranma dirija nuevamente su mirada a ella. –No se porque esa loca guardaba fotos tuyas si eres un chico sin chiste y nada sexy. –dice con burla, mirándolo de arriba abajo con superioridad, haciendo que Ranma la fulmine con la mirada.

Akane tomo una de las manos de Rama y coloco en esta otra de las fotografías que Kodashi tenia con ella y la cual también se le cayó, esa donde salía Akane convertida en chico y esta dormida en el suelo del pasillo en una pose provocativa con la playera desabrochada haciéndola ver sensual.

- A eso le llamo yo una foto sexy. Te la regalo para a ver si aprendes un poco. –dice con arrogancia, comenzando a caminar, pasando a su lado.

Ranma mira la foto teniendo los ojos muy abiertos, luego su entrecejo se frunció y rechino sus dientes, sintiendo su furia aumentar.

- Solo es una maldita marimacho arrogante. –dice entre dientes, siendo rodeado por un aura de fuego. –_(Ahora mas que nunca deseo entrenar y superarla para bajarle esos sumos de creerse la mejor y mas fuerte del mundo… le bajare el ego a esa maldita marimacho)_ –su aura de batalla se intensifico y volteo hacia donde dejo el panda dormido y las llantas, para luego caminar a grandes y marcadas zancadas hacia ellos para seguir con su entrenamiento.

**Continuara**

**y cuando parece ke estos dos comienzan a yevarse mejor sale uno con algo ke molesta al otro jajajaja XD**

**en cuanto a tatsuha, ke puedo decir, el canijo es bien maldito, pero eso hace ke uno lo adore mas jajajaja**

**espero ke el kap les haya gustado n_n, cuidense**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	4. El amor imposible de Ranma

**El amor imposible de Ranma**

Se ve a Ranma corriendo a todo lo que puede por una de las calles alado del canal. Viste el uniforme escolar y con su mano derecha sostiene su maletín.

- ¡ESPERAME RANMA! –grita Akane, unos metros atrás del pelinegro, intentándole dar alcance.

La chica viste sus tradicionales ropas chinas, en su mano derecha sostiene su maletín y con la derecha se talla uno de sus ojos, el otro lo tiene cerrado dejándose ver una gota de lágrima en la comisura de este, y en su boca lleva una tostada. La chica va como siempre; corriendo en la malla que separa el canal de la calle.

- ¡QUE ME ESPERES TARADO! –grita molesta.

Ranma detiene su carrera y tiene una vena hinchada en la frente mientras aprieta su puño izquierdo, dispuesto a voltear para contestarle el insulto como se debe.

Al voltear ve a Akane más cerca parada en la maya haciendo una mueca de dolor y se soba la cabeza, volteando viendo a su padre extendiéndole una caja de almuerzo.

- Ya te he dicho que seas más femenina niña. Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu prometido. –dice firme.

- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa que no sea femenina?—pregunta con molestia, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

- Siempre culpándome de tus errores, y yo que solo me esfuerzo para darte lo mejor. –dice mártir haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de ambos jóvenes. –Solo para que veas lo buen padre que soy te vine a traer tu almuerzo que olvidaste en casa para que no pases hambre.

- Ah, gracias. –dice tomando el almuerzo para después darle una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar.

- ¡HIJA DESCONSIDERADA! –gritan Soun desde los cielos.

- Oye ¿no crees que te pasaste? –pregunta Ranma con desaprobación. –después de todo solo te traía el almuerzo.

- Créeme que se lo merece. –dice con firmeza, en eso se oye algo tronar.

Akane baja la vista viendo como la maya en la que esta parada comienza a ladearse sin darle oportunidad a saltar así que por consecuencia cayo al canal de agua empapándose toda. Ranma suspiro con pesadez a la vez que golpea su frente con la palma de su mano.

- ¡Demonios! –exclama molesta Akane ya transformada y con su tono de voz ronco.

- No puedes ir así a la escuela. El consultorio de Kazumi-sensei esta cerca, así que vamos. –dice resignado.

- ¿Kazumi-sensei? –pregunta extrañada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kazumi-sensei! –grita Ranma cuando abrió la puerta corrediza con Akane chico atrás de él. –Que raro, tal vez no esta. –dice extrañado, rascándose la nuca.<p>

El chico se adentro con Akane pisándole los talones. Ranma la guio a una especie de consultorio, el cual Akane observa con atención.

- Espérame aquí, iré a buscar agua caliente. –dice indiferente Ranma saliendo del consultorio.

Akane simplemente asintió sin voltear a verlo, esta mas ocupada viendo las cosas raras que hay en el consultorio. En eso sintió algo sobre su hombro, curiosa volteo y casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo al ver el esqueleto falso moverse.

- Oh no te asustes, solo es Eduardo. –dice una voz femenina.

Y es ahí que Akane noto a la hermosa chica atrás del esqueleto quien era la que poso su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que a Akane le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

La mujer tiene un hermoso cabello color castaño, es lacio y lo lleva amarrado en una coleta baja de lado. Tiene unos hermosos ojos color marrón y encima lleva unas gafas de armazón delgado y cuadradas. Sus facciones son muy hermosas y angelicales, desprende madurez y un aire intelectual. Su cuerpo es delgado pero muy bien proporcionado, en especial el busto. Viste una blusa sencilla de color celeste y unos jeans, encima una bata blanca que lleva abierta y le llega a media pantorrilla.

Akane se sintió impresionada ante la belleza de esa mujer, además que supuso que era la tal Kazumi-sensei, eso le sorprendió de sobremanera ya que se ve muy joven para ser doctora.

- ¡Mi nombre es Ono Kazumi! ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta amigable, colocándose alado del esqueleto.

- ¡Tendo Akane! –contesta amigable, y sonriéndole levemente.

- ¡Un gusto Akane-kun!, ¿vienes a consulta?

- ¡Tengo el agua caliente!

Ambas voltean hacia la entrada viendo a Ranma llegar sosteniendo con su mano derecha una tetera.

- ¡Kazumi-sensei! –exclama sorprendido y ensanchando los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- ¡Hola Ranma-kun! No sabía que andabas por aquí. –dice con amabilidad, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Ranma. –Supongo que Akane-kun es tu amigo.

- Se esta quedando en mi casa junto con su padre. –contesta tímidamente.

Akane se extraño ante la actitud que ha tomado Ranma de pronto, así paso su mirada curiosa de Ranma a Kazumi, luego la regresa a Ranma notando como este nervioso agacha el rostro para después regresarla a Kazumi.

- Mmm… Akane se sobo la barbilla y una sonrisa enigmática adorno su rostro.

* * *

><p>Por las calles de Nerima se ve corriendo a Ranma y Akane a la par. Akane ya va convertida en chica.<p>

- ¿Desde cuando conoces a Kazumi-sensei? –pregunta con curiosidad, mirando de reojo a Ranma.

- Desde que tengo memoria. –dice pensativo. –Siempre he sido algo inquieto y solía lastimarme con frecuencia. Tofu-niisan era quien me recogía de la escuela y al verme con alguna herida me solía llevar con Kazumi-sensei.

Flash back

Se ve a Tofu teniendo cerca de dieciséis años, vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria Furikan. Con su mano derecha toma de la mano a Ranma de mas o menos diez años, el cual viste el uniforme de primaria que consiste en unos pantaloncillos cortos color negros, una playera blanca de botones y cuello polo, una corbata negra y una boina del mismo color.

Ambos están en la entrada del consultorio de Kazumi, la cual esta frente a ellos toda sonroja.

- ¡Muchas gracias por atender a mi hermanito! –dice Tofu, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- ¡Lo hago con gusto Tofu-san! –dice apenada, y nerviosa, rascándose la nuca mientras sonríe de forma marcada y exagerada.

El pequeño Ranma pasó su vista curiosa de Kazumi a Tofu.

- _(Kazumi-sensei siempre se pone nerviosa en presencia de nii-san. Seguro debe gustarle mucho. Tofu-onii-san a pesar de ser unos años mas joven es muy maduro e inteligente para su edad… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Estudiare mucho y dejare de portarme de forma aniñada, así le gustare también a Kazumi-sensei!)_—los hermosos ojos azules de Ranma mostraron decisión y asintió un par de veces dándose la razón a si mismo.

The end flash back

Una sonrisa y mirada melancólica adorno el rostro de Ranma, y Akane que no dejaba de mirarlo alzo una ceja extrañada.

- Oye… si quieres te puedo ayudar ahora. –dice con indiferencia regresando su mirada al frente mientras corren.

- ¿Eh? –exclama, mirándola sin entender, corriendo a la par.

- Ya sabes, con las chicas de la escuela. Si te ayudo podrías terminar mas rápido y no se te hará tarde. Después de todo por mi culpa vamos retrasados.

- Aunque sea por tu culpa no hace falta, me puedo encargar solo de eso. Siempre lo he hecho. –dice con firmeza.

- Como quieras.

Ambos continuaron corriendo y finalmente llegaron a la escuela, doblaron para entrar a esta y se detuvieron al ver a todas las chicas que solían pelear contra Ranma paradas a unos pocos metros de ellos.

- Empiecen de una vez. Quiero terminar pronto con esto. –dice con firmeza Ranma poniéndose en posición de pelea.

- Ya no pelearemos contra usted Ranma-sama. –dice con tristeza una de las chicas, que por su uniforme mostraba ser del equipo de porristas.

Akane y Ranma alzaron ambas cejas extrañados, y más al ver esa tristeza opacar el rostro de todas las chicas.

- ¿Qué mosco les pico? –pregunta extrañado Ranma.

- Se ha corrido el rumor de que la gran rosa negra de Furica, Kuno Kodashi ha sido derrotada por Tendo AKane. –se oye la voz de Kodashi, empleado un tono de voz heroico.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a abrirse paso dejando ver a Kodashi vistiendo su leotardo, caminar a ellos con una expresión de princesa triste. La chica tiene su brazo derecho enyesado al igual que su pierna izquierda, por lo que usa muletas para caminar, tiene unas gasas en su cara, la frente vendada, al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

- Al ser yo, Kuno Kodashi, la chica más fuerte de la escuela Furican y el ser vencida por Tendo Akane significa que nadie más tendrá posibilidad contra ella. –dice de forma dramática Kodashi para después voltear el rostro a un lado dejando ver unas lagrimas en sus ojos dándole mas drama a la escena, y las demás chicas comenzaron a llorar de forma dramática.

A Ranma y Akane les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, mirando incrédulas el show.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que dejaran de molestarme? –pregunta Ranma sin creérselo, no pensó que algún día esto pasara.

- Si Tendo venció a Kodashi nosotras no tenemos oportunidad. –dice con lamento una de las chicas que viste el uniforme de Karate.

- ¡Pero eso no significa que yo me daré por vencida. Seguiré peleando hasta vencerte Tendo Akane, y librar de tus garras a mi príncipe salvaje! –dice de forma heroica Kodashi viéndola con decisión, mirando el horizonte con melancolía y de fondo atrás de ella se empezó a ver un risco siendo chocado por las olas.

Akane rompió la escena heroica de Kodashi, saltando, cayendo sobre su cara, impulsándose para caer al suelo atrás de ella y siguió su camino. Los demás siguieron su camino ignorando a Kodashi tirada en el piso con los pies de Akane marcados en su cara. Incluso Ranma paso alado de ella ignorándola.

- ¡Algún día me vengare de todas las que me has hecho Tendo Akane! –dice Kodashi aun tirada, con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y comisura derecha de su labio.

* * *

><p>Es la hora de educación física para el grupo primero "F". Las chicas del salón están separadas de los chicos.<p>

- ¡Tendo Akane! –llama el profesor estando parado frente al grupo de chicas sentadas en el piso frente a él.

De entre el grupo de chicas se puso de pie Akane dejando ver el uniforme deportivo que esta usando ella y las demás chicas, que consiste en un pantaloncillo muy corto, llega debajo del glúteo y es de color rojo, una blusa de mangas cortas de color beige y unos tenis blancos. Akane se ha recogido en una coleta alta su largo cabello, dejando caer esos largos mechones sobre sus mejillas y su flequillo sobre su frente.

La peli-azul se coloco en el área con piso de tierra frente a ellos ante la atenta mirada del profesor y sus compañeras.

Akane doblo un poco sus rodillas como si intentara impulsarse y dio un largo salto, fue tan largo y alto que tanto profesor como compañeras miraron impresionados formando una perfecta "O" con su boca.

Akane cayó de pie de forma tranquila y elegante dejando ver la larga distancia que salto.

- Bie… bien hecho Tendo. –felicita aun algo choqueado el maestro mientras que Akane camina nuevamente a su lugar para sentarse. –La siguiente: Ukai Mariko.

Akane se sentó en medio de Sayuri y Yuka, dos chicas de su salón con las que ha empezado a tener una amistad.

- Eso fue sorprendente Akane. –dice admirada Sayuri.

- Si Akane, la verdad se nota que eres una artista marcial. –le dice igual de admirada Yuka haciendo que Akane sonría de forma torcida.

De pronto Yuka suelta un profundo suspiro y puso una mirada soñadora, apoyando su codo derecho en su rodilla para apoyar su mejilla en la mano.

- Eres una suertuda Akane. –exclama soñadora Yuka haciendo que Akane la mire extrañada.

- En verdad haces que una te tenga envidia. –sigue Sayumi también soñadora mirando hacia la misma dirección que Yuka.

- Eres la prometida del chico mas sexy, guapo y fuerte de la escuela.

Akane rodo los ojos ya harta de eso, esas dos se la pasan diciéndole lo suertuda que es por ser prometida de Ranma.

- Ya les dije que fue un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres. Ninguno esta de acuerdo con eso. –dice con molestia.

- Aun así tienes mucha suerte. Ranma no solo es el más guapo de la escuela sino también es muy inteligente. –dice Yuka

- Y el mejor deportista. –le sigue Sayuri.

- Te sacaste la lotería con él. –exclaman ambas soñadoras. –Ya quisiera estar en tu lugar.

- Tatsuha es guapo y creo que es también inteligente. –dice Akane con indiferencia y ambas chicas la miran sorprendidas.

- ¡¿No me dirás que te gusta Tatsuha-senpai? –pregunta sorprendida Yuka.

- Oh, esto se ha convertido en un triangulo amoroso. Estas comprometida con Ranma, pero amas a su hermano mayor. –dice soñadora y dramática Sayuri, y a Akane le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No digan tonterías. Yo solo comentaba eso porque le dan muchos créditos a Ranma, cuando hay más prospectos. Para mi ninguno de los hermanos Saotome me llama la atención. –dice cortante y ambas la miran como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio.

- ¡Vives con los dos chicos más guapos de la escuela y dices que ninguno te gusta! –exclaman sorprendidas ambas.

- Porque vivo con ellos veo su verdadera cara. Tatsuha es un maldito abusador que saca provecho de todo. Y Ranma es un tarado mal agradecido y grosero. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- No te creemos. –dice Yuka.

- Ranma-kun es muy amable, siempre nos ayuda cuando tenemos dudas. No conocemos muy bien a Tatsuha-senpai, solo de vista pero parase ser un chico muy amable, además sino nos acercamos mucho a él es porque su porte y belleza nos intimida un poco, pero nos conformamos con poder hablarle a Ranma-kun. –dice Sayuri soñadora y Yuka asintió dándole la razón.

- Solo míralo. –dice Yuka mirando hacia cierta dirección al igual que Sayumi, ambas lo hacían como bobas enamoradas. –Es tan guapo, inteligente, bueno en cualquier deporte y tiene una sonrisa tan hermosa como sus ojos. –ambas sueltan un profundo suspiro.

Akane posa su mirada a la misma dirección que esas dos viendo a Ranma lanzar la pelota de beisbol con su mano derecha que es cubierta por el gran guante café. El chico viste el uniforme deportivo que consiste en un pantalón deportivo color azul, una playera beige y unos tenis blancos.

Después de lanzar la pelota Ranma sonrío divertido y amigable, misma sonrisa que le dirigió a ella cuando no sabia que era chica. El volverle a ver esa hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro hizo que su corazón palpitara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Molesta consigo misma por su reacción volteo su rostro a lado contrario y frunció el entrecejo.

- Sigo insistiendo en que están ciegas, lo tienen idolatrado. Ranma solo es un niño bobo, idi…

- ¡CUIDADO!

El grito de un chico interrumpió su frase haciendo que voltee pero no alcanzo a ver nada cuando una pelota de beisbol se estrello en su rostro.

- ¿Estas bien Akane? –dice preocupada Yuka viendo como Akane caer de lleno al piso con la pelota hundida en una de sus mejillas.

- Y es un maldito golpeador de mujeres. –dice entre dientes, teniendo un tic nervioso en su pie derecho.

Ranma que este algo alejado mira a todos los alumnos amontonados alrededor de Akane, y solo alza ambas cejas.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Akane y Ranma caminar uno alado del otro por las calles de Nerima. Akane viste nuevamente sus ropas chinas y Ranma su uniforme.<p>

A la peli-azul se le ve una cara de molestia y la pelota marcada en rojo en su mejilla derecha, mientras que Ranma la mira de reojo y luego suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Aun sigues enojada?

Akane bufa y voltea su rostro alado contrario, por lo que Ranma se inclina un poco para intentar verle el rostro mientras camina.

- Ya te dije que fue un accidente. De igual forma al ser una artista marcial pensé que la esquivarías.

- Estaba distraída. –dice cortante y sin voltearlo a ver.

- ¿Distraída? ¿Con que? –pregunta curioso, al instante las mejillas de Akane se sonrojan y voltea mas el rostro intentando ocultarlo.

- ¿De igual forma tenias que lanzarla con tanta fuerza? –pregunta molesta, desviando el tema y Ranma se endereza frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Estaba jugando, era un pase, tiene que ir con fuerza.

- Entonces coordina mejor tus pases, tuviste suerte que yo haya sido la golpeada y no otra chica. Con esa fuerza seguro la mandas al hospital.

Ranma se sonroja sabiendo que tiene razón, y desvía el rostro para que no lo note.

- Tu y tus amigas tuvieron la culpa, estaban hable y hable que no dejan a uno concentrarse. –dice molesto.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que decíamos? –pregunta algo nerviosa, mirándolo de reojo.

- Solo oía sus murmullos. ¿Por qué? ¿Decían cosas malas? –pregunta mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Claro que no! –dice exaltada haciendo que Ranma entrecierra mas su mirada haciéndole sospechosa. – ¡Solo cosas de chicas! Hehehe. –Akane se rasca la nuca y comienza a reír de forma exagerada haciéndola parecer una lunática.

Ranma la mira como la loca que es, pero luego suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Aun te duele? –pregunta mostrándose culpable haciendo que Akane deje de reír y lo mire de reojo.

- Si. Lo lanzaste muy fuerte. –dice con reproche haciéndolo sentir mas culpable.

- Vamos con Kazumi-sensei, ella te dará algo para el golpe desinflame y no te duela tanto.

Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa, pero después asintió estando de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Esta Akane sentada en una de las camillas de la consulta, frente a ella sentada en una silla esta Kazumi que la tiene tomada de la barbilla mirando de forma analítica el golpe en la cara. Alado de ellas esta Ranma mirando algo nervioso.<p>

- Puedo ver que la pelota fue lanzada con mucha fuerza. –dice con seriedad Kazumi haciendo que Ranma se sonroje. –¿Quién te golpeo? –pregunta con seriedad.

- Un muchacho feo que tiene carácter y fuerza de orangután. –dice con molestia mirando de reojo a Ranma quien la fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿No la habrás golpeado tu Ranma-kun? –pregunta Kazumi, mirando a Ranma con desaprobación haciendo que este se sobresalte y la mire nervioso.

- Claro que no Kazumi-sensei, usted sabe que seria incapaz de golpear a una chica. –dice rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo y desviando la mirada a todos lados.

- _(¿Por qué se comporta como un chico lindo y caballeroso? De eso no tiene ni un pelo)_ –Akane lo mira entrecerrado sus ojos.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué pregunte algo tan estúpido? Ranma-kun es un chico muy lindo y no lastima los rostros de las chicas lindas como Akane-chan. –dice con una sonrisa tan grande adornándole el rostro que le cerro los ojos.

Ranma bajo la cabeza apenado, escondiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras juega con sus dedos. En cuanto Akane entrecerró mas sus ojos, mirándolo mal ante la actitud de chico tierno y lindo que toma Ranma estando con Kazumi.

- Si tan solo supiera. –murmura con molestia Akane.

- ¿Eh? –Kazumi voltea extrañada hacia Akane a la vez que Ranma alza el rostro, mirándola con advertencia. – ¿Dijiste algo Akane-chan? No te escuche bien.

- Que tiene al golpeador con fuerza de gorila aquí mí…

Akane no termino su frase porque rápidamente Ranma se subió a la cama poniéndose atrás de ella y le tapo la boca haciendo que solo se oigan quejidos por parte de la peli-azul.

Kazumi mira extrañada la acción de Ranma, mientras que este alza la mirada viéndola nerviosa y sonriendo de forma forzada y exagerada.

- No le haga caso Kazumi-sensei, el golpe la hace decir tonteras. –dice nervioso y Akane lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

Kazumi parpadea un par de veces, para después comenzar a reír divertida haciendo que el par de adolecentes la miren extrañados.

- Ambos son tan divertidos. –exclama con diversión al dejar de reír. –Ya deja de ocultarlo Ranma-kun, se que tu la golpeaste.

Tanto Ranma como Akane ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos, pero al darse cuenta que Ranma aun le tapa la boca le quita la mano con brusquedad.

- ¿Cómo…? –ante la sorpresa y vergüenza Ranma no podía terminar la pregunta.

- Es obvio. Llevo tratando los golpes que haces desde años Ranma-kun, se con que intensidad los haces. –dice divertida y a Ranma se le vuelven a sonrojar las mejillas. –Como también se que fue un accidente. Ranma-kun jamás golpearía con intensión de lastimar a una chica, menos a una tan linda como Akane-chan. –dice sonriendo con amabilidad.

Akane bufo y Ranma simplemente bajo la cabeza apenado, conteniéndose las ganas de bufar con burla porque Kazumi dijera que Akane es linda.

- También sé lo del compromiso. –dice divertida.

Ranma alza el rostro mirándola sorprendido al igual que Akane.

- Hacen linda pareja. –dice con amabilidad haciendo que ambos se sonrojen.

- No es lo que cree Kazumi-sensei, es un compromiso que nuestros padres arreglaron. –dice rápidamente Ranma. –Yo jamás me comprometería con una marimacho como esta. –dice con molestia apuntando a Akane.

- Ni yo con un idiota golpeador de mujeres. –dice cortante.

Ambos voltean a verse, fulminándose con la mirada y gruñendo como perros rabiosos haciendo que Kazumi los mire extrañada.

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido, y en la entrada del consultorio se encuentran Ranma y Akane frente a Kazumi que les sonríe de forma amigable.<p>

- ¡Muchas gracias Kazumi-sensei! Y disculpe las molestias. –dice de forma educada Ranma haciendo una leve inclinación y obligando con su otra mano a que Akane haga una.

- ¡No fue nada chicos!

- Nos vamos. –dice Ranma dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

- Akane-chan. –la llama haciendo que esta detenga su paso mientras que Ranma sigue caminando. Kazumi se acerco a Akane colocándose alado de ella. –Tenle un poco de paciencia. Ranma-kun puede que sea un chico difícil cuando no te tiene confianza, pero en verdad es un chico muy amable y muy lindo. –dice de forma fraternal mirando a Ranma que se detiene a unos metros de ellos dándoles la espalda, y Akane dirigió también su mirada a él.

- Lo dudo. –dice con fastidio.

- Pronto lo veras. –dice divertida dándole un golpecito en la espalda, empujándola levemente.

Akane miro de reojo a Kazumi viendo que esta le sonríe con amabilidad, agitando su mano derecha en son de despedida, le resto importancia y siguió caminando para darle alcance a Ranma.

Ranma y Akane comenzaron a caminar a la par alejándose del consultorio de la doctora Kazumi.

- ¿Qué te dijo Kazumi-sensei? –pregunta curioso, mirándola de reojo.

- Que me compadece por estar comprometida con un chico como tu. –dice aparentando indiferencia haciendo que Ranma frunza el entrecejo.

- No te creo marimacho. –dice molesto.

- Es ver… Akane no termino su frase cuando sintió un raro escalofrió en su columna y sus piernas dejaron de responderle haciéndola caer.

Ranma detuvo su paso extrañado, volteándola a ver curioso notando como esta intentaba pararse, mas era inútil porque volvía a caer sin siquiera alzarse mucho, como si sus piernas no puedan sostenerla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No se, de pronto mis piernas dejaron de responder. –dice extrañada y sorprendida, en eso recordó el leve golpecito que le dio Kazumi en la espalda. –esa maldita. –dice entre dientes, pero alza la mirada al ver a Ranma inclinado frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

- No puedes caminar ¿no es cierto? Súbete, te llevare en mi espalda.

- _(Tenle un poco de paciencia. Ranma-kun puede que sea un chico difícil cuando no te tiene confianza, pero en verdad es un chico muy amable y muy lindo.)_ –las palabras de Kazumi vinieron a su mente, sorprendiéndola un poco. –No me subiré, es vergonzoso. –dice con molestia, volteando el rostro a un lado ocultando lo apenada que se sentía.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te eche agua fría y te convierta en chico para que no te de pena? –pregunta divertido, mirándola por sobre su hombro. –no sé tu, pero a mi punto de vista es mas vergonzoso ver como un chico lleva en su espalda a otro chico, como chica no es tan vergonzoso.

Akane bufa y voltea su rostro alado contrario haciendo sonreír divertido a Ranma, quien se acerco más a ella, para ayudarla a subir a su espalda.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ranma caminar con tranquilidad con Akane montada en su espalda, la chica tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas, y esconde su rostro apenada en el hombro del chico, sintiéndose embriagada por su aroma.<p>

- ¿Sabes? Pesas más de lo que imagine marimacho. –dice con burla.

- No molestes. Tú quisiste cargarme. –dice ofendida, sin alzar el rostro.

- Sino lo hubiera echo te hubieras quedado ahí, así que deberías agradecerme por ayudarte.

Akane gruñe con molestia y Ranma suspira con pesadez sabiendo que de esa maleducada nunca oirá un gracias hacia él.

- Gracias. –dice en un susurro tan quedito que de no ser porque la tiene cerca de su oído no la hubiera escuchado.

Ranma ensancho los ojos e incluso detuvo su paso ante lo sorprendido que esta, pero luego sonrío levemente y siguió caminando.

- No fue nada. –responde en un susurro que Akane logro escuchar, mas no alzo su rostro, manteniendo oculta su timidez.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día y toda la familia Saotome y el par de Tendo se encuentran en el comedor desayunando. Tatsuha y Ranma visten el uniforme de la escuela.<p>

- Termine. –dice Tatsuha poniéndose de pie. – ¡Me voy a la escuela!

- ¡Espérame Tatsuha! ¡Casi termino! –dice Ranma volteándolo a ver, viendo como su hermano camina a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

- Vete con tu prometida, que yo tengo prisa. –dice despreocupado, alzando una mano en son de despido, atravesando la puerta desapareciendo de la vista de Ranma.

- No es mi prometida. –murmura molesto Ranma, tomando su plato de arroz.

Akane ni los pelo, ella esta mas ocupada en seguir comiendo.

- Termine. –dice de forma educada Tofu. –por cierto Ranma ¿me podrías hacer un favor? –dice mirando al mencionado.

- ¿Dime?

- Tengo examen en la universidad esta tarde, y quiero estudiar lo que resta de la mañana, pero prometí entregarle un libro que Kazumi-sensei me presto. ¿Podrías entregárselo por mí?

Akane sin dejar de comer mira de reojo a Ranma notando como este baja la cabeza.

- Lo siento nii-san. – dice alzando el rostro, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, no creo poder.

- Entiendo. –dice desanimado.

- ¡Se hace tarde! ¡Vámonos Akane! –exclama apurado, tomando a la chica de la mano, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a correr.

- ¡Espera, aun no termino! –grita Akane estirando su mano hacia la mesa.

- ¿Vio eso Saotome-kun? –pregunta Soun emocionado, mirando al mencionado.

- ¿Si Tendo-kun? –dice igual de emocionado, mirando a su amigo.

- ¡Se tomaron de la mano! –exclaman ambos emocionados, tomándose de las manos, con cascadas de lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, teniendo una expresión de completa dicha. – ¡las escuelas pronto se unirán! –exclaman de lo mas felices con un aura brillante rodeándolos.

- Tengo una vuelta para el mercado, yo podría ir a entregarle el libro a Kazumi-sensei. –dice con amabilidad Nodoka, mirando a su hijo, ignorando el show de esos dos.

- No quiero molestarte mamá, además tengo un poco de tiempo, yo se lo entregare. –dice dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

- Como gustes hijo. –dice sonriéndole de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ranma caminar a paso apresurado por una de las calles de Nerima, aun toma de la mano a Akane y la lleva prácticamente arrastrando.<p>

- ¡Deja de jalarme! –dice con molestia Akane.

Ranma detiene su paso y la suelta de golpe a la vez que inclina hacia abajo su cabeza. Akane extrañada por su actitud se coloca alado de de él y lo mira curiosa.

- Oye ¿por que no aprovechaste la oportunidad? –pregunta aparentando indiferencia, a la vez que pone su mirada al frente y cruza sus manos tras su nuca de una forma despreocupada. – ¿Te gusta esa doctora no?

- ¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas. –dice cortante comenzando a caminar.

- Si sigues con esa actitud berrinchuda, jamás Kazumi-sensei se fijara en ti. –dice con molestia, pero alza una ceja al ver que Ranma detiene su paso y aprieta los puños, incluso pudo notar como se tensaba.

- Aunque deje de ser berrinchudo jamás le gustare a kazumi-sensei. –dice con tristeza.

- ¿Eh? –Akane extrañada por su actitud camina colocándose a su lado. –No pensé que fueras de los que se dan por vencidos tan fácil. –dice pensativa.

- No es eso. A Kazumi-sensei le gusta nii-san. –dice con tristeza.

- ¿Tatsuha? –pregunta sorprendida, costándole trabajo creerlo.

- ¡Noo! ¡Tofu! –exclama molesto, volteándola a ver.

- ¿Qué tan seguro estas como para decirlo? –pregunta pensativa. –aunque aquí entre nos es compresible que de entre tu y Tofu lo prefiera a él, después de todo Tofu es un chico apuesto, amable, inteligente, cordial y listo, en cambio tu eres un pedante, enojón, poco agraciado, feo, berrinchudo, mal perdedor, violento… ante cada palabra que salía de la boca de Akane una vena en la frente de Ranma se hincha más. – ¿ya dije que eres feo? También eres un quejón, idiota, golpeador de mujeres… Akane salto hacia atrás esquivando una patada por parte de Ranma.

- ¿Puedes callarte? Además ¿por qué todas las palabras con las que me describes son insultos? –pregunta entre dientes, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Solo te describo como eres, no me culpes si todo lo que digo son cosas malas. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Deberías cambiar, así hay posibilidad de que alguien se fije en ti y quiera ser tu novia. Ya vez que dicen que hay de gustos a gustos. –dice burlona, sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Y tú eres una marimacho idiota. –dice molesto, siendo rodeando por una potente aura de batalla.

- ¿Y que? Al menos soy muy fuerte y hermosa. –dice con arrogancia.

- Fuerte puede que seas, pero hermosa no. Con el carácter que te cargas dudo que alguien se fije en ti… ¡claro! Tal vez Kodashi, pero esa es rara, además que solo le gusta tu versión masculina. –dice con burla.

- Te recuerdo que ella también quiere contigo, "oh mí apuesto príncipe salvaje". –dice con burla, intentando imitar a Kodashi, y Ranma frunce el entrecejo.

- Ya me hartaste. –dice entre dientes. –No me gusta pelear contra chicas, pero te lo has ganado a pulso.

- Ven aquí. –dice con burla, poniéndose en posición de pelea y alzando su mano derecha, haciéndole una seña con esta para que se acerque mientras lo mira con superioridad.

- Hare que te tragues tus palabras y arrogancia. –dice firme, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

- Lo dudo. –dice con burla.

Ambos estando en posición de pelea se miran de forma retadora siendo rodeados por una potente aura de batalla, la de Ranma es azul mientras que la de Akane es roja. En eso en medio de ambos pasa caminando con tranquilidad Soun convertido en panda haciendo que toda aura de pelea en ambos desaparezca y miren extrañados al panda.

- ¿Papá?

El panda se detiene ante el llamado de Akane y voltea a verla dándole a entender que tiene su atención.

- ¿A donde vas tío Soun? –pregunta curioso Ranma.

- ¿A trabar? –exclaman ambos sorprendidos después de leer lo que decía el letrero de madera que el panda saco, el cual asintió ante su exclamación.

- No me hagas reír viejo, tu no eres de los que trabajan, además dudo que alguien te contrate meno estando convertido en panda, al menos que sea para un circo. –dice con burla y el panda gruñe con molestia.

"Aunque no lo creas tengo un trabajo" eso decía el letrero que saco y sin mas comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

- ¿En verdad crees que haya conseguido un trabajo? –pregunta curioso Ranma, mirando a Akane.

- La verdad lo dudo. –dice pensativa. –Mejor lo sigo, no vaya a meterme en problemas como siempre. –dice con decisión comenzando a correr por el mismo camino por donde se fue su padre.

- ¡Oye Akane espera, tenemos que ir a la escuela! –grita Ranma corriendo atrás de ella.

* * *

><p>El panda volteo por sobre su hombro viendo que Akane corre a unos pasos atrás de él siendo seguida por Ranma, así que regreso su mirada al frente y comenzó a correr.<p>

- ¡No corras viejo! ¡Quiero saber donde trabajas! –grita Akane acelerando el paso.

Ranma suspiro con pesadez y también acelero el paso para no quedarse atrás.

El panda siguió corriendo dando todo lo que dan sus piernas, y Akane cansada de seguirlo dio un largo salto cayendo de pie encima del panda haciéndolo caer boca abajo en el piso con Akane encima de su espalda. Ranma les dio alcance y miro a la chica con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca ante lo violenta que es.

"Dejame. Se me hace tarde para el trabajo" dice el letrero que el panda saco, ingeniándosela aun estando en la posición en la que se encuentra.

- Solo quiero saber donde trabajas, eso no tiene nada de malo, pero si huyes es porque seguramente estas haciendo algo malo. –dice con molestia, a la vez que coloca uno de sus pies sobre la nuca del panda y le pisa con fuerza la cabeza haciendo que se queje del dolor.

"soy tu padre, no deberías tratarme así"

Akane patea el nuevo letrero que saco y vuelve a pisarle la cabeza con fuerza haciendo que al panda le salgan lágrimas de dolor.

- Oye Akane te estas pasando. –dice Ranma mirando algo preocupado a Soun.

- No te preocupes, así nos llevamos. –dice de forma tétrica, comenzando a darle fuertes pisotones.

- Oh Ranma-kun, AKane-chan. Que sorpresa verlos.

Tanto Akane como Ranma y el panda voltean hacia donde provino la voz viendo a Kazumi parada en la salida de su consultorio dedicándoles una amable sonrisa. Los tres se sorprendieron porque no se habían dado cuenta que están frente al consultorio de la castaña.

- Pero si también esta Tendo-san. –dice sorprendida mirando al panda.

- ¿Lo conoce Kazumi-sensei? –pregunta sorprendido Ranma.

- Claro que si. Desde ayer trabaja conmigo, de hecho fue quien me dijo del compromiso de ustedes y que es el padre de Akane-chan. –dice con amabilidad ignorando la sorpresa de esos dos. –la verdad no se parecen mucho, supongo que Akane-chan se parece a su mamá. –dice con diversión.

- _(Gracias a todos los Dioses no me parezco al viejo)_ –Akane se le sombre la frente de azul de solo imaginarse a si misma siendo una versión femenina de su padre usando lápiz labial.

En cuanto a Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro de solo imaginarse que su marimacho prometida tenga aspecto de panda con moñitos en las orejas.

- ¿Así que era verdad lo del trabajo? –dice Akane, mirando hacia abajo ya que aun sigue encima del panda.

"Yo nunca miento. Conseguí un trabajo honrado como yo mismo"

- Tonterías, si eres el hombre menos honrado y mas mentiroso que conozco. –dice con molestia Akane a la vez que patea el letrero que su padre saco.

- Ya que están aquí chicos porque no pasan y toman un poco de té conmigo. –dice con amabilidad Kazumi.

- Bueno Kazumi-sensei tenemos que irnos. –dice apenado Ranma.

- Pero si aun falta mucho para que entren a clases, no me desaíren.

Ranma miro a la castaña y no pudiéndose negar ante esa amable sonrisa suspiro resignado.

- Está bien.

Akane mira de reojo a Ranma, para después suspirar con pesadez ignorando esa leve molestia que siente ante la actitud del chico para con la castaña.

* * *

><p>En la sala de espera del consultorio de Kazumi se encuentra Akane y Ranma sentados en un sillón, uno frente al otro y a un costado de ellos se encuentra una anciana que viste un kimono verde con un obi rojo, la mujer esta de lo mas tranquila leyendo el periódico.<p>

- ¿Como estás tan seguro que a Kazumi-sensei le gusta Tufu? –pregunta curiosa Akane y Ranma baja la cabeza. – ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?

- No. Pero es muy obvio. –dice con algo de tristeza y Akane pone una mueca pensativa, en eso se oye la puerta corrediza ser abierta haciendo que el par de adolecentes volteen a ellos viendo a Kazumi siendo acompañada por el panda quien carga una bandeja con varias tazas de té.

- El té esta listo chicos. –dice amigable la castaña mientras Soun se acerca a cada uno para que tomen su taza de te. –por cierto AKane-chan, ¿como sigue esa mejilla? –dice apuntando la mejilla de la chica en donde aun tiene el parche que le coloco ayer.

- Bien… supongo. –dice pensativa a la vez que dirige una de sus manos al parche.

- Ven para checártela. –dice haciéndole una seña para que entre al consultorio y Akane asintió.

* * *

><p>En la sala de espera la viejita seguía leyendo con tranquilidad el periódico ignorando el griterío de insultos que vienen desde el consultorio, en eso la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abre haciendo que la anciana levante la vista.<p>

- ¡Buenos días! –Saluda amigable Tofu quitándose los zapatos en la entrada y sosteniendo con su mano derecha un libro y una vasija envuelta con un pañuelo azul.

Al instante la anciana salto asustada poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Hola Tofu-kun! ¿Cómo estas?... ¡que tengas una linda tarde, acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso! –exclama con rapidez sin dejarlo contestar para después salir corriendo ante la mirada extrañada de Tofu.

La anciana salió y al doblar la calle se topo con un anciano que iba encorvado caminando en dirección contrario haciendo que cada uno se detenga frente al otro.

- ¡Hola Ken! ¿Venias a visitar a Kazumi-sensei? –pregunta la anciana.

- Si. Me ha estado doliendo mucho la cadera.

- No te recomiendo que entres. Tofu-kun acaba de llegar.

- Que mal, en verdad me duele la cadera, pero tendré que venir en otro momento. –dice con lamento.

- Somos muy viejos para soportar a Kazumi-sensei cuando esta Tofu-kun cerca. Es buena doctora pero estando ese joven fácil podríamos morir en sus manos. –dice con algo de miedo y el anciano asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>Ranma esta sentado en la camilla, mientras que Akane esta sentada en una silla con Kazumi parada delante de ella y el panda atrás de ella.<p>

Kazumi ya había quitado el parche que Akane tenia en su mejilla y mira con tranquilidad como esta está volteada hacia Ranma fulminándolo con la mirada al igual que este a ella.

- ¡Solo eres una marimacho violenta!

- ¡Y tu un idiota aniñado!

- ¡Ya basta! –dice Kazumi tomando a Akane de las mejillas, volteándola hacia ella. –Te pondré un ungüento para desinflamar.

- ¡Buenas tardes! –se oye una voz masculina venir desde afuera.

- ¡Tofu-onii-san! –exclama Ranma mirando hacia la puerta justo en el momento que esta es abierta.

Kazumi alzo la mirada sin dejar de tomar la cabeza de Akane entre sus manos y al ver a Tofu su cara adquirió una mueca bobalicona a la vez que sus gafas se opacaban.

- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo esta hoy Kazumi-sensei? –pregunta amigable y sonriendo levemente mientras mira a la castaña

Kazumi hizo fuerza inclinándole a la derecha la cabeza de Akane haciéndole tronar el hueso y que Akane soltara un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Hola Tofu-kun! –exclama emocionada, aun con esa mueca bobalicona alzando una mano mientras que el panda mira sorprendido como quedo la cabeza de su hija. – ¡Que coincidencia es encontrarte por aquí! Siempre es un placer verte.

- Pero… Tofu camina hacia Kazumi acercándose un poco. –Me pareció haber escuchado un ruido extraño.

- ¿Qué seria? Yo no recuerdo haber escuchado nada.

Tofu posa su mirada en Akana viéndola con la cabeza inclinada y hace una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Akane-chan? –pregunta preocupado.

- ¡Que coincidencia! Tú también conoces a Akane-chan. –dice sorprendida volteando hacia Tofu. –Frecuentemente sufre dislocaciones y contusiones por el deporte. Es una chica muy activa y buena cliente de mi consultorio… ¿verdad Akane-chan? –pregunta volteando hacia donde esta el panda y palmeándole el hombro. –pero cuéntale a Tofu-kun. ¿Estás bien? –dice aun mirando al panda, el cual la voltea para que quede frente a Tofu.

- Vine a traerle el libro que me presto sensei. Y le traje también esto. –dice extendiéndole una caja de galletas envuelta en una pañuelo azul.

- ¡Oh gracias! –exclama emocionada tomando las galletas que le extienden. –que amable. –Kazumi comienza a caminar ante la mirada de Tofu quien le sonríe levemente. –ah creo que es un tapabocas, si es un tapabocas. –exclama emocionada poniéndose el pañuelo que envolvía las galletas en la boca, amarrándoselo. – ¡me queda perfectamente, maravilloso!

- No sensei. Son unas galletas. Aquí están. –dice Tofu tomando el plato que Kazumi dejo en la mesa después de quitarles el "tapabocas". –aquí están. Las preparo mamá, espero le gusten –dice extendiéndoselo.

- Vaya, así que se trataban de galletas. –dice impresionada, tomando una galleta e intentándosela meter a la boca teniendo aun el pañuelo cubriéndola. –lo siento mucho Tofu-kun pero no puedo comerlas por el tapabocas.

Ranma mira con los ojos muy abiertos todo el show que empezó a armar Kazumi con la llegada de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Sensei! –lo llama Akane aun teniendo la cabeza chueca.

- ¿Qué te sucede pequeño Ranma? –pregunta como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años acercándose a Akane e inclinándose un poco.

- Soy Akane.

- Perdón. ¿Qué se te ofrece pequeña Akane?

- Me torció el cuello.

- El cuello otra vez. Déjame ver. Debo enderezarlo. –Kazumi le toma nuevamente la cabeza y se la endereza para volvérsela a enchuecar al otro lado provocando que vuelva a oírse los huesos de la chica tronar a la vez que esta suelta quejidos de dolor. –bien, esta listo. –dice complacida.

- Me volvió a dejar igual. –dice entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Por favor Tendo-san. –dice comenzando a caminar y parándose frente al esqueleto de nombre Eduardo. – ¿Le podría preparar una taza de te a Tofu-kun? –pide con amabilidad mirando al esqueleto haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Ranma suelta un profundo suspiro a la vez que quita su mirada de Kazumi.

- Ranma. –llama Tofu colocándose alado de su hermano haciendo que este lo voltee a ver. –Kazumi-sensei es algo distraída ¿verdad?

- No. Solo cuando estas tu presente se comporta así Tofu-onii-san. –dice con algo de diversión.

- ¿Si? ¿Me pregunto porque será? –dice pensativa.

Ranma tomo su maletín, el cual estaba alado de él y se puso de pie.

- Ya me voy. –dice caminando hacia la puerta. –te espero en casa. –dice deteniéndose y volteando por sobre su hombro para después regresar su vista al frente y seguir su camino.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ranma? –dice extrañado mirando por donde se fue su hermano

- Lo acompañare. –dice Akane poniéndose de pie y comenzando a correr teniendo la cabeza chueca.

* * *

><p>La misma anciana de hace un momento junto con Ken y un par de ancianos mas están frente al consultorio de Kazumi.<p>

- Tofu-kun esta de visita así que no creo que nos puedan atender.

En eso se abre la puerta por donde sale corriendo Ranma.

- ¡Buenos días! –exclama Ranma al pasar corriendo por en medio de grupo de ancianos.

- ¡RANMA! –grita Akane haciendo que los ancianos volteen y hacen una exclamación de sorpresa viendo horrorizados a la chica que aun con cabeza chueca paso corriendo en medio de ellos.

- Si pasamos ahorita podrían matarnos. –dice con miedo uno de los ancianos viendo por donde se fue la chica y los demás asintieron dándole la razón teniendo su mirada asustada hacia la misma dirección.

- Cuando no esta presente Tofu-kun, Kazumi-sensei es la mejor. –dice otro de los ancianos.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ranma sentado en el pasto frente a un rio. El chico mira el rio con tranquilidad, toma una pequeña piedra alado de él y la avienta al rio, luego toma otra y repite la acción, vuelve a hacer lo mismo un par de veces y se pone de pie tomando otra piedra mas grande aventándola al rio también. Luego dirige su mirada a una roca mucho más grande y camina hacia ella usando toda su fuerza para cargarla sobre su cabeza y aventarla sobre el rio alzando más el agua.<p>

Akane sigue corriendo buscando a Ranma, en eso oye algo caer al agua llamando su atención, con la cabeza checa se las ingenia para mirar viendo a Ranma parado en la orilla del rio. Así que salta quedando atrás de él y mirándolo.

Una ventisca de aire corre haciéndoles ondear sus cabellos a ambos.

Ranma mantiene su mirada en el rio, luego agacha su mirada viendo a Akane arqueada sacándole la lengua, ante el susto lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarla haciendo que la chica se estampe de cabeza en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta enojado. –a ya se, seguramente vienes a burlarte. –dice molesto.

- Estas equivocado. –dice ofendida a la vez que se pone de pie sin darse cuenta que ante el golpe su cabeza se enderezo, en eso lo nota y mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro emocionada. –estoy curada. –exclama con emoción.

- Me alegro por ti. –dice con fastidio.

- Después de todo tu lado maltratador de mujeres tiene sus ventajas. –dice con burla y Ranma frunce el entrecejo molesto.

- ¡Ya empezamos! –dice molesto, alzando un poco la voz.

- No, olvídalo. No dije nada. –dice nerviosa y sonriendo de forma forzada.

Ranma bufa y se voltea corriendo para tomar su maletín que dejo en el piso y sigue su camino comenzando a alejarse, pero se detiene al ver que Akane va caminando atrás de él con tranquilidad teniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, vuelve a regresar su mirada al frente siguiendo su camino con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? –pregunta con molestia sin dejar de caminar ni voltear a verla.

- Porque quiero. –dice de forma berrinchuda.

- ¿Estas preocupada por mí?

- ¡Claro que no! –dice algo exaltada.

- ¿A no? –dice de forma cantarina y burlona. –entonces ¿por que me sigues?

- Porque quiero.

- Me molesta. –dice con fastidio.

- No me importa.

- ¡Ya déjame! –grita molesto deteniendo su paso y volteando todo su cuerpo hacia ella a la vez que ella detiene su paso. –mmm… Ranma camina hacia Akane mirándola divertido. –Ya entiendo. –dice de forma juguetona.

- ¿Ahora que pasa? –dice extrañada mirando como la mira y se detiene cerca de ella.

- Lo que pasa es que te gusto. –dice con arrogancia y mirándola juguetón.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclama sorprendida y con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Ranma ríe con diversión y comienza a correr nuevamente hacia el rio.

- Si. Lo que pasa es que te gusto. ¡Caíste ante mi sex-appel! –dice con burla sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Oye, espera un momento! –dice molesta comenzándolo a seguir.

Ranma se detiene en la orilla del rio donde esta  
>una pequeña barca y voltea sacándole la lengua para después saltar a la barca.<p>

- ¡No me gustan los chicos bobos como tu! –dice molesta y ofendida saltando a la barca donde salto el chico justo en el momento que él salto a un tronco que sobresalía del rio, pero hace una exclamación de sorpresa en el aire a la vez que aletea como si fuera pájaro al ver que no tiene donde caer cayendo en el agua.

Akane transformada en chico saca su cabeza del agua, flotando en el rio y tomando algo de aire ante la mirada divertida de Ranma. Akane agita su cabeza molesta.

- ¡Es tu culpa! –reclama molesta.

- ¡Es la tuya por tarada! –exclama con burla

- Que antipático eres. –dice furiosa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ranma comienza a reír de una forma algo escandalosa, pero que lo hace ver mas apuesto.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Akane que aun sigue mojada caminando siendo seguida por Ranma.<p>

- Que molestia. Tendré que ir a casa para darme un baño y regresar a la normalidad. –dice con fastidio.

- Antes de eso; ¿tienes dinero? –pregunta deteniendo su paso haciendo que Akane lo imite y voltee.

- ¿Para que? –pregunta curiosa.

- Tengo hambre. Préstame algo de dinero, te invitare algo.

- Tu si que eres un sínico Ranma. –dice con molestia y Ranma sonríe con burla.

* * *

><p>En la banca de un parque están Ranma y Akane que sigue transformada en chico. En medio de ellos hay una bolsa llena de varias hamburguesas y cada uno tiene a su otro lado un gran vaso de refresco. Cada uno toma una hamburguesa y la desenvuelve para comenzar a comerla.<p>

- Siempre ha sido igual. –dice de pronto Ranma.

- ¿Eh? –Akane voltea a verlo extrañada.

- Kazumi-sensei siempre ha estado enamorado de Tofu-onii-san.

- Insisto: ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Acaso ella te lo dijo?

- No tiene que decirlo. –dice con tristeza. –Kazumi-sensei enloquece siempre que Tofu-onii-san esta cerca. No sabe ni lo que hace. Ella siempre ha sido así… Hace tiempo me lastime la pierna entrenando, cuando llego Tofu-onii-san por mi Kazumi-sensei comenzó a sobarle la pierna a Eduardo su esqueleto, luego se puso peor y salto tomándose de la lámpara, se electrocuto y luego salió corriendo por toda la ciudad con Eduardo su esqueleto cargándolo en su espalda.

- Vaya, que locura. –dice Akane indiferente, mostrándose como si no le estuviera prestando atención y le pusiera mas atención a la hamburguesa que esta comiendo.

- Pero desde luego no tengo la esperanza que Kazumi-sensei vaya a recorrer toda la ciudad con Eduardo en la espalda por mí.

- Oye, yo creí que solo estabas bromeando. –dice algo sorprendida volteándolo a ver.

- No. Es cierto. –dice volteándola a ver también.

- En ese caso debe de estar muy enamorada de Tofu. –dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo regresando su atención a su hamburguesa y darle una mordida.

- Si. Exactamente. –dice con tranquilidad mientras toma otra hamburguesa.

- Que remedio.

- Pues si, que remedio. –dice dándole una mordida a su nueva hamburguesa.

- Mejor olvídala. Ranma, es obvio que no tienes esperanzas. –dice de lo mas tranquila justo cuando le va a dará una mordida a su hamburguesa, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y voltea reflejando culpabilidad en la cara hacia Ranma el cual tiene una expresión algo decaída.

En eso oyen una escandalosa y algo alocada risa de mujer haciendo que ambos levanten la vista viendo a Kazumi riendo como loca corriendo delante de ellos cargando a Eduardo en su espalda.

A Akane le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero al ver que Ranma baja la cabeza sonríe de forma nerviosa, luego nota como el rostro del pelinegro muestra una mirada decisiva.

- ¡Adiós! –dice de forma brusca a la vez que se pone de pie. –Tengo ganas de caminar solo así que no me sigas. –dice con molestia volteando a ver a Akane quien también se había puesto de pie.

- La esperanza es lo último que muere. En realidad…

- No pierdas el tiempo intentando animarme. –dice molesto. – ¡Ya se que perdí! Jamás me prestara atención.

- Oye. No deberías darte por vencido. –dice con seriedad, desviando la mirada.

- Tú no entiendes. –dice molesto.

- Ah ¿no te entiendo? –pregunta comenzando a molestarse también.

- ¡No! ¡No me entiendes! –dice alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡Solo es una mujer! ¡Te lo tomas como si fuera el fin del mundo! –dice también alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡Ya cállate!

- ¡Bueno, como quieras, pero sigo pensando que estas mal!

- ¡Si lo estoy no es tu problema! –dice furioso apretando mas el agarre de su mochila y sin mas da media vuelta y se aleja de ahí corriendo ante la mirada molesta de Akane.

Akane bufa con molestia y se vuelve a sentar tomando su hamburguesa.

- Mis libros. –dice recordándolo, tocándose el hombro no sintiendo su maletín. –Los deje en el consultorio de Kazumi-sensei.

* * *

><p>En la sala de espera del consultorio se ve a Soun convertido en panda sentado en uno de los sillones, leyendo una revista de modas. La puerta corrediza de la entrada principal es abierta y por ella entra Akane chico quien se quita los zapatos adentrándose, va por su mochila y regresa a la sala de espera.<p>

- ¿Tienes agua caliente papá?

El panda baja la revista y asintió, a los pocos minutos se ve al panda frente a Akane echándole agua caliente de una tetera convirtiéndola en chica.

- ¡Gracias!— Dice cortante, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar no viendo como el panda se echa agua encima volviendo a ser hombre.

- ¡Espera! –Akane detiene su paso y voltea. –Akane ¿que pasa con Ranma? ¿Dónde esta?

- Y yo que se. Dijo que quería sufrir solo por su amor imposible. –dice con aburrimiento.

- ¡QUE TORPE ERES! –grita molesto sobresaltando un poco a la chica, que a los pocos segundos frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿No te das cuenta? Tienes que ser más sensible. –dice con sabiduría. –tus comentarios puede herirlo. –dice firme, apuntándolo con un dedo. –Recuerda que tienes su corazón entre tus manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y eso que significa? –dice extrañada, mirándolo como si fuera un retrasado mental.

- Bueno, lo leí en la revista. –dice mirando hacia el sillón donde dejo la revista haciendo que Akane la vea y le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Ahora lees esas tonterías. –dice incrédula.

- Cuando uno es joven suele cometer esos errores. –dice volteándola a ver, ignorando su comentario. –Si Ranma esta deprimido, tu deber como prometida es ayudarlo y apoyarlo en todo.

- Dice eso porque no tienes que soportarlo. –dice con molestia.

- Un novio es un novio. –dice despreocupado, comenzando a caminar, pasando por su lado y Akane lo sigue con la mirada. –Tiene sus momentos buenos y otros malos. –dice deteniendo su paso y volteándolo a ver. Akane que aun le da la espalda lo mira de reojo de una forma aburrida. –Mira ya eres mayor. Tienes que aprender a comportarte como la mujercita que eres y aprender como una novia debe ser con su novio.

- No me jodas viejo. Sino soy nada femenina es por tu puta crianza. Me criaste como si fuera animal, agradece que no me porte como uno. Además él no es mi novio, solo estamos comprometidos por ese absurdo acuerdo entre tu y el tío Genma. –dice molesta comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Cuando aprenderá a ser más femenina? –dice resignado, soltando un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Ranma vistiendo su aori esta en el patio trasero de su casa frente a una torre de block, los cuales quebró con su mano. Suelta un profundo suspiro y recarga su mano en la pared.<p>

- Tengo que superarlo. –susurra con tristeza, en eso ve en la pared reflejarse la sombra de una chica por lo que voltea viendo a Akane parada en las tejas que cubren el pasillo que conduce al dojo.

Akane da un largo salto cayendo de pie frente a Ranma, luego le lanza un puñetazo seguido de una patada, los cuales Ranma esquivo con facilidad y salto atrás de ella haciendo que Akane voltee sonriéndole de forma torcida.

- Si quieres golpearme inténtalo. –dice firme poniéndose en posición de pelea, para después saltar hacia ella alzando su pie intentándole dar una patada, pero Akane salta esquivándola. –Si vas a jugar déjame en paz. Prefiero entrenar solo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Te vez muy guapo cuando sonríes.

Ranma ensancha los ojos sorprendido, quedándose estático.

- Caíste bobo. –dice burlona para después sacarle la lengua y Ranma frunce el entrecejo.

Akane sin borrar su sonrisa torcida da media vuelta y comienza a caminar ante la mirada molesta del pelinegro.

- Niña boba. –dice entre dientes

**Continuara**

**se k ste kap stuvo muy parecido al anime, pero mientras escribia no pude evitar hacerlo asi XD, aunke a vlas escenas les puse mi toke XD igual espero ke les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	5. ¡A escena! El chico ¿o la chica? que

**¡A escena! El chico ¿o la chica? que siempre se pierde**

Encima de un risco de donde se divisa un poblado se logra ver a un apuesto joven de larga cabellera castaña que lleva recogida en una coleta baja, con algunos mechones cortos cayendo en sus mejillas y un flequillo cubriendo su frente. El joven tiene unas facciones delicadas y muy apuestas. Esa mirada salvaje que muestran sus grandes ojos color marrones lo hacen ver más apuesto. Su tono de piel es claro y tiene una complexión delgada, además que no es de estatura muy alta. Viste un pantalón entubado color negro, encima una especie de blusa que parece un kimono, es de color azul con blanco, cruzando por la parte de enfrente tiene un cintillo en donde varias espátulas están acomodadas, encima de su vestimenta lleva una capucha color café, algo desgastada, aun así sobresale en su espalda una enorme espátula que lleva amarrada.

- No creo que este sea el lugar. –dice mirando el poblado. Su tono de voz es algo ronca, se escucha incluso algo forzada. –Aun así bajare. –dice con firmeza, saltando del risco.

* * *

><p>El chico camina algo desubicado por el pueblo, mirando a todos lados, en eso ve a un señor acicalando el pelo de una vaca y se acerca a él.<p>

- Oiga. –habla llamando su atención y el hombre voltea. – ¿Sabe donde esta la escuela Furikan? –al hombre le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Eso es en Tokio ¿no? –el joven asintió. –Estamos en Osaka. –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y el joven ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sorprendido y el hombre asintió. – ¿Como llego a Tokio?

- Sigue ese camino, todo derecho. –dice apuntando la carretera.

El chico asintió y empezó a correr hacia la dirección dicha. Siguió corriendo hasta cuando diviso una curva mas adelante.

- Dijo que era derecho. –dice con decisión y él sigue corriendo en recto saliéndose de la carretera e internándose al bosque.

* * *

><p>Ya el sol esta comenzando a ocultarse y se ve al mismo chico caminar todo cansado, incluso usa un palo como bastón para apoyarse. Sus ropas se ven algo sucias y en su expresión se denota el cansancio.<p>

A unos metros frente a él divisa a un hombre regando los sembradíos que están ahí, así que se acerca a él.

- Disculpe. ¿Sabe si falta poco para llegar a Tokio?

El hombre voltea y se sorprende al ver al mismo chico de hace unas horas al igual que el chico se sorprendió al ver al mismo hombre de la vaca que le dijo por donde irse hace unas horas haciendo que caiga cansado al piso mientras el hombre lo mira como si fuera un retrasado mental.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se logra ver nuevamente al mismo chico caminando cerca de una escuela justo a la hora que están saliendo algunos estudiantes.<p>

- Tengo que estar cerca. Llevo toda la noche caminando. –dice con cansancio, en eso ve a un chico caminar frente a él y lo toma de las solapas asustándolo. –Dime donde esta la escuela Furikan. –dice en forma de orden.

- ¿Eh? –exclama mirándolo incrédulo.

- La escuela Furikan. ¿Dónde esta? –el chico apunta atrás de él haciendo que este lo suelte incrédulo volteando hacia atrás viendo el gran letrero que dice el nombre de la escuela. –¡!Finalmente la encontré! –exclama maravillado, con un aura brillante rodeándolo y mirando la escuela como si fuera el paraíso.

- Loco. –exclama el otro chico poniéndose de pie rápidamente y alejándose del loco temiendo que se le contagie su locura.

El chico voltea hacia la entrada viendo a Akane correr hacia la salida siendo seguida por un molesto Ranma.

Akane salta esquivando a un chico que iba delante de ella.

- ¡Akane prepárate!

La chica alza el rostro viendo a un chico ir directo a ella con una gran espátula en mano, como puede logra esquivarlo, y cae apoyando una mano en el suelo y el chico golpea con la espátula el suelo a unos pocos centímetros delante de ella.

Akane mira sorprendida la gran grieta que formo el ataque del chico en el suelo y salta hacia atrás quedando de pie a la vez que el chico se endereza. Ranma extrañado se detiene alado de Akane mirando con extrañeza el recién llegado al igual que los demás alumnos que se amontonaron alrededor.

- ¡Finalmente te tengo Tendo Akane! –dice triunfante el chico, mirándola retador. –sigues siendo muy buena para escabullirte Akane. –el nombre lo dice con algo de resentimiento.

- ¿Lo conoces? –pregunta Ranma, mirando a Akane.

- Hace mucho que llevo esperando este momento, incluso parece como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que te fuiste.

- _(Eso sonó muy comprometedor, ¿acaso él tuvo algo con Akane?) _–Ranma ensancho los ojos sorprendido al igual que los demás, aunque el pelinegro no supo porque sintió cierta molestia al pensar que esos dos tuvieron alguna clase de relación sentimental. – ¿Quién es Akane? –pregunta algo exigente y la chica se soba la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo.

- ¿Ahora vas a fingir que no me conoces? –pregunta molesto el castaño.

- ¡Oye! ¿Lo conoces si o no? –pregunta con fastidio Ranma.

- Mmmm… —Akane se sigue sobando la barbilla pensativa, intentando recordar a ese chico.

- ¿En verdad no puedes recordarme? –pregunta incrédulo y Akane niega una y otra vez con la cabeza haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Ah! –exclama tronando los dedos, como si lo acabara de recordar.

- ¿Ya me recuerdas? –pregunta inseguro el chico dando un paso acercándose a ella, pero Akane regresa a su mueca pensativa.

- Anda, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. –dice con fastidio Ranma.

- No importa. –dice molesto. –Solo hay una cosa que quiero saber… ¿POR QUÉ SE FUERON SIN MI? –grita furioso.

- ¿Te fuiste sin él? –pregunta Ranma mirándola con ojos entrecerrados, en una forma de reproche.

- ¡Ah! –exclama Akane apuntándolo, como si acabara de recordar quien es.—Creo que ya te recordé. Fuimos compañeros en la escuela primaria… ¿o no? –dice dudosa.

- ¡Kuonji Ukyo! –dice entre dientes.

- ¡Ah si! Kuonji Ukyo. –dice nerviosa, medio acordándose de él. – ¡Si! ¡Ha pasado tiempo mi gran amigo! –dice de lo mas feliz abriendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

- Pues no el suficiente. –dice molesto, dándole un manotazo en los brazos para que no lo abrace y Akane lo mira extrañada. –Dime: ¿Por qué se fueron sin mí? –dice con reproche.

- ¿Sin ti? –pregunta extrañada.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –dice mas ofendido y Akane asintió. –Cuando niños tu padre y él mío se hicieron muy amigos. Y tu padre le prometió al mío que a cambio de nuestro puesto de panes me llevarían con ustedes para entrenar y hacerme más fuerte.

- ¿Enserio eso prometió el viejo? –pregunta sorprendida y a Ranma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca sabiendo a donde iba la cosa.

- ¡Sii! –exclama furioso.

- Haber. –Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa. –la verdad solo recuerdo que cuando niños eras un chico muy chillón, por todo llorabas, que por que te quitaba un pan, que porque rompía tu juguete, que porque me burlaba porque tenias muñecas…

- ¿Tenia muñecas? –pregunta Ranma incrédulo y el castaño se sonrojo todo ante esa revelación a la vez que sus ojos expresaban mas furia.

- Eso se me hacia raro. Tu siendo chico y jugando con muñecas cuando yo que siendo mujer ni las pelaba. –dice pensativa y un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del castaño. –en fin eras un llorón que siempre me decía que me iba partir la cara y vengarse de mi, pero siempre que intentabas pegarme te vencía de un golpe, luego llego el día que nos fuimos y tu nos seguiste lloriqueando hasta que te caíste.

A Akane viene la escena de a su padre empujando un puesto de madera de panes con Akane encima de él diciéndole adiós al pequeño Ukyo que corres tras ellos pidiéndoles que regresen.

- Ahora que recuerdo si nos fuimos con el puesto de tu padre. –dice Akane nerviosa, sonriendo de forma forzada al ver el aura asesina del chico aumentar de tamaño.

- Los estafaron. –dice resignado Ranma a la vez que se golpea la frente.

- ¡Yo no lo hice! Fue el viejo, yo ni sabia nada de esa promesa de llevárselo a entrenar a cambio del puesto de panes… es mas, solo tenia diez años a lo mucho. –se defiende mirando al pelinegro, el cual suspira con pesadez.

- Dejando de lado tus insultos y humillaciones a mi persona, que siempre robabas los panes que vendía mi padre en el negocio, que tu padre y tú se aprovechaban de la amabilidad de mi padre quedándose de gorrones en mi casa. –ante cada palabra su furia aumentaba y eso lo dejaba ver su expresión y esa poderosa aura de batalla que lo rodeaba. Ranma miro con desaprobación a Akane la cual solo sonreía nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. –Hay algo mucho peor que me has hecho por lo cual he venido a vengarme. –dice amenazante mirándola con furia.

- ¿Eh? –Akane lo mira sin entender ya que no recuerda haberle hecho algo tan malo como para que este así de furioso.

- ¿Qué te hizo Akane como para que la odies tanto? –pregunta curioso Ranma.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa Akane! ¡¿Por qué tenias que irte a China? –grita furioso, ignorando la pregunta de Ranma y mirando a la peli-azul con fuego en los ojos.

Ukyo corre hacia Akane intentando golpearla con uno de sus puños, pero esta se mueve con agilidad esquivándolo. Ranma se alejo un poco y mira con seriedad la batalla, dispuesto a meterse y ayudar a Akane por si se requiere, ya que aunque sabe que es fuerte, aun así pelea contra un chico, chico que se ve muy furioso y se nota a leguas que desea matarla, además que se ve que sabe pelear muy bien. En cuanto los demás alumnos que andaban viendo de chismosos, se alejaron un poco para seguir observando sin salir lastimados.

- ¡He vivido un infierno por tu culpa! –dice furioso Ukyo, al momento que le lanza un puñetazo a la altura del rostro.

- No entiendo de lo que hablas. –dice Akane en el momento que mueve su rostro a un lado para esquivar el golpe.

- ¡Por mas que te lo explicara jamás me entenderías! –grita mas furioso al momento que salta hacia atrás alejándose de la peli-azul, aprovechando la distancia para sacar unas cuantas espátulas y aventándoselas a Akane, la cual dio un largo salto haciendo que las espátulas se claven en el suelo. – ¡Esta vez te matare Tendo Akane! –grita comenzando a correr como loco.

Akane cae de pie y mira extrañada como Ukyo sigue corriendo atravesando las paredes de la escuela, y no es la única que lo mira raro sino también los demás.

- Esta loco. –dice Akane viéndolo alejarse.

- ¿Qué fue eso Akane? –pregunta extrañado Ranma, estando ya a su lado y mirando también por donde se aleja Ukyo.

- No tengo ni idea. –dice resignada a la vez que se encoge de hombros.

* * *

><p>Soun convertido en panda esta barriendo la entrada del consultorio de Kazumi, al oír como si una estampida se acercara voltea viendo a un extraño chico correr con alzando una gran cortina de tierra atrás de él.<p>

- ¿Dónde estas Akane? –gruñe Ukyo y por correr sin mirar al frente choco contra Soun panda. –No estorbes. –dice molesto alzando el rostro, pero se aleja intimidado al ver que es un enorme panda con cabellera larga con quien choco. –Lo… lo siento. –dice nervioso para después seguir corriendo, pasando alado del panda que miro extrañado por donde se alejaba el chico.

* * *

><p>Parados en el patio de la escuela están Ranma y Akane mirando por donde se perdió de vista Ukyo. El viento sopla, dándoles de lleno y haciendo ondear sus cabellos.<p>

- ¿Ahora donde estará?... Siempre es lo mismo. –dice Akane con cansancio.

- Ya todos se fueron. –dice Ranma soltando un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado un par de días desde el encuentro que tuvo Akane con Ukyo.<p>

Es de noche y sentado en el pasillo que da hacia el estanque esta Akane convertida en chico, mirando hacia afuera y dándole la espalda al comedor en donde esta Ranma sentado en el piso, viendo la televisión, recargando su codo en la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en la mano.

Akane esta empapada, así que se quito la playera dejando ver ese torso masculino muy bien formado, y comienza a exprimir la playera para quitarle el exceso de agua.

- ¡Akane-chan! –llama una delicada y femenina voz haciendo que tanto Ranma como Akane volteen viendo a Nodoka caminar hacia ellos, sosteniendo un papel en sus manos.

La mujer al ver a Akane en su versión masculina estando semidesnudo y empapado haciendo que su cabello se le pegue al rostro detuvo su paso de golpe y la escaneo con la mirada haciendo que el par de adolecentes alcen una ceja extrañados.

- Akane-chan. –dice con seriedad. –Como hombre estás muy apuesto. Si en verdad fueras chico me divorcio y me caso contigo. –dice soñadora, tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas y corazoncitos flotaron alrededor de ella.

- ¡Mamá! –exclama Ranma avergonzado y en forma de reproche.

Akane solo bajo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada e intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la verdad la forma en que la mamá de Ranma la miro y lo que le dijo le dio algo de pavor, por eso rápidamente volvió a ponerse la camisa.

- ¿Qué? –dice mirando a su hijo. –Soy mujer y tengo ojos, es normal que la hormona se me alborote un poco al ver a un chico apuesto.

- Pero Akane es chica. –dice Ranma mas avergonzado, sintiendo pena ajena.

- Pero esta transformada en chico, por lo que su cuerpo es ahora el de un apuesto y sexy varón, de esos que le hacen tener a una sueños húmedos. –dice de forma pervertida.

- _(Ya veo de donde saco Tatsuha lo pervertido)_ –a Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro. –estas casada madre.

- ¿Y que? Me puedo divorciar. Además el estar a dieta no significa que no puedas ver el menú. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué me iba a decir tía Nodoka? –dice Akane avergonzada, no soportando seguir oyendo esas cosas y que la imagen que tenia de Nodoka se vaya completamente al caño. En cuanto Ranma miro agradecido a Akane porque desviara el tema.

- ¡Ah! –exclama recordándolo y extendiéndole el papel que tenia en manos. –Te llego una carta.

Akane extrañada la toma y Ranma sintiendo curiosidad, gatea hacia ella, colocándose atrás de la chica para mirar por sobre su hombro mientras Akane abre el sobre.

- Iré a calentar agua para que regreses a la normalidad Akane-chan. –dice amigable Nodoka, dando media vuelta para ir a hacer lo que dijo.

- Una carta de desafío –dice con tranquilidad al sacar la carta del sobre.

- Pero que obstinado es… Esto no es normal, algo malo debiste haberle echo Akane. —dice con seriedad, mirándola con algo de reproche.

- No recuerdo haberle hecho algo tan malo. –dice mirando la carta poniendo una expresión pensativa.

- ¿Ya viste? La cita era para ayer. –dice sorprendido.

- Si lo vi, pero el pobre es muy desorientado así que quien sabe cuando vaya a llegar. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

* * *

><p>Después de cinco días más, en la hora del receso finalmente llego Ukyo a la escuela Furikan, entrando por el patio trasero.<p>

El pobre chico se ve todo mallugado y cansado, como si llevara días caminando sin descansar. La capucha que lleva encima esta más rasgada, además que usa un palo como bastón para apoyarse al caminar dejando mas que claro el cansancio que le costo llegar ahí.

- Al fin llegue. –su voz denota el cansancio que siente, pero se le ve feliz por finalmente haber llegado al lugar citado. –Si Akane, al fin serás victima de lo que yo he sufrido todo este tiempo. Tienes que pagar lo que me hiciste. –dice mostrando resentimiento y coraje. – ¿Crees que mi coraje es solo fue porque nos estafaron a mi y a mi padre? ¿O porque tenia coraje por tus burlas? –Ukyo comenzó a reír y poco a poco su risa fue aumentando hasta volverse algo psicópata.

- ¡CUIDADO! –se oye que grita un chico, pero a Ukyo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando un balón se estampo contra su cara tirándolo al piso.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado un chico que jugaba futbol acercándose a él junto con sus demás compañeros, rodeando al castaño.

- Fue su culpa por estar parado en medio de la cancha. –dice uno de los chicos.

- ¿Se habrá muerto? –pregunta otro.

* * *

><p>Ranma esta sentado en su pupitre comiendo su almuerzo en compañía de sus amigos, en eso su mirada se desvía hacia la ventana viendo a Ukyo.<p>

- Akane. –llama volteando hacia donde está esta con sus amiga y ella voltea a verlo curiosa. –Ya llego. –dice con seriedad y Akane suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Casi todos los alumnos de la escuela Furikan están en el patio trasero queriendo ver la pelea. En medio del enorme campo deportivo están Akane y Ukyo, la primera se le nota tranquila mientras que el segundo intenta matar a su contrincante con la mirada.<p>

- ¡Oigan amigos, con calma, tomen su turno, todos podrán apostar! –Tatsuha con megáfono dirige las apuestas que él mismo organizo.

- ¡Esta vez no escaparas de mí! –dice entre dientes Ukyo.

- Yo no escape, tu solito te fuiste cobarde. –dice con fastidio.

- ¡Cállate! –ordena furioso. – No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar para dar contigo y que llegue este momento. –dice de forma dramática mirando el horizonte con tristeza, dándole un aire heroico, al instante por la cabeza de Ukyo pasan todos los lugares por donde se perdió: estuvo en un desierto, en París, Italia, se le ve nadando cruzando el océano, entre muchos más. –pero llegue—dice firme, saliendo de sus pensamientos. – no sabes cuanto fue mi sufrimiento.

- Si, que desgracia. –dice con aburrimiento.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi? –la furia del castaño aumento. – Siempre eres así Akane, te burlas del más débil, pero las cosas ya cambiaron. –dice con rencor.

- No es cierto, yo no me estoy burlando. –dice nerviosa.

- ¡A pelear! –dice a la vez que se pone en posición de pelea, para después correr hacia Akane dispuesto a atacarla con una serie de puñetazos.

- ¡Al menos dime que te hice! –dice intentando esquivar los golpes del castaño.

- Todos apostaron a favor de Tendo, Tatsuha. –dice con preocupación, uno de los amigos del pelinegro dejando de ver la pelea para ver al chico.

- Si Tendo pierde estaremos en problemas porque le apostamos a favor de Ukyo. –dice igual de preocupado otro de los amigos del pelinegro.

- No se preocupen, verán como las cosas saldrán bien, solo tengan fe. –diga arrogante Tatsuha y sonriendo de forma enigmática sin despegar su vista del combate.

De una ágil maniobra Ukyo logro esposar una de las manos de Akane y aprovechando la distracción de esta el castaño salto hacia atrás y alzo su mano mostrando como se pone el otro lado de la esposa en su muñeca, ambas esposas son unidas por una larga cuerda.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta molesta Akane, dejando de ver su muñeca esposada para mirar a Ukyo.

- De esa forma ya no escaparas. –dice triunfante.

- Ya te he dicho que yo no he escapado y no lo pienso hacer nunca. No soy una cobarde. –dice con molestia.

- Si quieres la llave de esas esposas tienes que vencerme. –dice con burla, ignorando su comentario.

- ¡Eres un cabezón! –dice con fastidio comenzando a correr hacia Ukyo.

Ukyo lleva su mano libre hacia su espalda tomando la enorme espátula para colocarla enfrente y atacar con ella a Akane cuando estuvo cerca, pero Akane da una patada a la mano con la que Ukyo sostiene la espátula haciendo que esta la suelte y la espátula salga volando algunos metros.

Ranma observa la pelea con atención, no pudiendo evitar sentirse preocupado por Akane, después de todo esta peleando contra un hombre, uno muy fuerte por lo que esta viendo.

Akane corre hacia el castaño y unos centímetros antes de llegar a Ukyo, Akane se desliza como si fuera hacerle una barrida pasando por en medio de las piernas del castaño haciendo que la cuerda que los amarra también pase. Akane se pone de pie y jala haciendo que por culpa de la cuerda Ukyo caiga boca abajo al piso, y Akane se sienta en su espalda y le toma las piernas haciéndole una llave de lucha.

Ukyo frunce el entrecejo y usando una sola mano que apoyo en el suelo los alza a ambos, y se impulsa para dar un salto en el aire y así quitarse la posición en la que la peli-azul la tenia.

En el aire ambos maniobran para darse patadas y puñetazos como también para esquivar los golpes del contrincante.

Al caer al suelo ambos cayeron cerca de la espátula, la castaña se las ingenio para entre la pelea tomar su espátula y comenzar a atacar a Akane con ella, y esta se las ingenio para no ser golpeada con la espátula.

Entre golpes y saltos ambos se fueron alejando hasta saltar la maya de la escuela haciendo que los alumnos se las ingenien para seguirlos, pero como esos dos saltaban tejados se les adelantaron mucho.

- Akane. –susurra Ranma preocupado, por lo que sin pensarlo comienza a seguirlos, dando largos saltos para así darles alcance mas rápido.

* * *

><p>Akane y Ukyo siguen con su combate en medio de las calles de la ciudad, no importándoles que en el proceso dañen las paredes de las casas que los rodean.<p>

- ¡Deténganse!

Ambos peleadores dan una salto hacia atrás y miran extrañados hacia quien oso a interrumpirlos viendo a Tatsuha siendo acompañado por dos chicos de su salón. El Saotome camino hacia Ukyo y al ser él una cabeza más bajo que el pelinegro este se tuvo que inclinar para susurrarle algo cerca del oído ante la mirada curiosa de Akane.

- Ukyo nosotros estamos de tu parte. Tengo algo que te servirá. –dice mostrándole su mano derecha en donde tiene dos capsulas. –es un complemente vitamínico que aumentara mucho tu fuerza.

- ¿Enserio? –dice tomando las capsulas y el otro amigo de Tatsuha le pasa un vaso de agua.

- Vas a ser el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, nada podrá compararse con la fuerza que obtendrás. Podrás acabar con Akane con la fuerza de toro que obtendrás –dice a todo estilo lava cerebros. – ¡Anda, acaba con Akane!

Ukyo abre los ojos mostrándolos algo poseídos a la vez que deja caer el vaso en sus manos haciendo que se quiebre al chocar contra el piso.

- Siento la fuerza dentro de mí. –dice con un aura de batalla en color rojo rodeándolo a la vez que se voltea y abraza el enorme poster de luz que esta atrás de él y Tatsuha junto con sus amigos se alejan considerablemente.

El castaño usa su recién adquirida fuerza quitando el enorme poster del pavimento y volteando hacia Akane que lo mira algo asustada.

- Quieres tranquilizarte, puedes hacerte daño. –diga nerviosa y poniendo sus manos al frente como si fueran un escudo.

- ¡Llego tu hora Tendo! –dice corriendo hacia ella y Akane aun estando esposada se las ingenia para correr con Ukyo pisándole los talones.

Tatsuha que sonríe de forma torcida mira por donde esos dos se fueron, mientras que sus dos amigos miran sorprendidos la fuerza que de pronto obtuvo Ukyo.

- Oye Tatsuha ¿que fue lo que le distes?

- Más bien fue lo que le dijiste. –dice el otro chico y Tatsuha sonríe d forma enigmática.

* * *

><p>Ahora Akane y Ukyo se encuentran peleando en medio de un parque, cerca de una fuente. El castaño aun carga el gran poster e intenta golpear a la peli-azul con él.<p>

- ¡Ya me hartaste! –dice molesta Akane y se impulsa dándole una patada al poster, partiéndolo en pedazos.

Al salir volando los pedazos Ukyo se cubrió el rostro ya que todos se dispararon hacia él golpeándole en todo el cuerpo y rompiéndole un poco la ropa. El castaño al notar que la parte de su pecho de su camisa fue rasgada dejando ver su torso vendado, inconscientemente se abrazo a si mismo tapando su torso con sus brazos haciendo que Akane alce una ceja.

- ¡Has roto mi camisa! –exclama furioso, alzando su rostro permitiéndole a Akane ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Ukyo. –dice con seriedad Akane. –Siempre has sido algo afeminado, pero ya hasta reaccionas como una chica a la que le rompen la playera, incluso cubres tus inexistentes pechos... Eso me preocupa, ya ni yo reacciono así y eso que soy una chica. ¿No serás gay? –ante cada palabra no solo la furia del castaño aumentaba sino también su sonrojo. –No te preocupes si lo eres no se lo diré a nadie… ¡ah! –Akane hace una exclamación como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo. – ¡Ya se porque me odias! –a Ukyo le broto un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha presintiendo que lo que iba a venir lo iba a enfurecer mas. –Siempre me has envidiado por ser mujer y por poseer una belleza enorme que hacen que los hombres caigan a mis pies, tú al ser gay siempre has deseado eso. –dice con emoción, mostrando una expresión como si hubiera descubierto que la tierra es redonda, no notando la vena hinchándose en la frente de Ukyo y el aura peligrosamente asesina que lo rodea.

- Ya me tienes hasta la coronilla Akane. –dice furioso.

- ¿Ah? –Akane lo mira sin entender.

Ukyo toma la cuerda que une las esposas de ambos y usando su fuerza la alza llevándose consigo a Akane, para después agitar la cuerda.

- ¿Qué haces? –dice comenzando a marearse.

El castaño no le contesto, en vez de eso uso el vuelo adquirido y lanzo la cuerda hacia la fuente estallando a Akane contra esta y por consecuencia rompiéndola con la cabezota dura de la peli-azul.

Ranma llego al parque justo en el momento que Akane es estrellada contra la fuente haciendo que sus ojos muestren furia.

- Oye bastardo, esa no es forma de tratar una mujer. –dice molesto caminando hacia Ukyo, la cual lo mira con fastidio. –Eres hombre, pelea contra uno. –dice retador.

- Este no es asunto tuyo, no te metas. –dice con indiferencia, mirándolo con superioridad.

- ¡Es mi asunto porque a quien acabas de golpear es a mi prometida!

- ¿Pro… prometida? –exclama sorprendido y Ranma al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo todo, pero de igual forma asintió con firmeza.

- ¡Eso dolió!

Ambos voltean hacia la fuente al oír una voz ronca y masculina que Ranma reconoció muy bien, viendo a Akane convertido en chico salir de la fuente tocándose adolorido la cabeza mientras hace una mueca de dolor.

Ukyo mira extrañado al chico no sabiendo de donde salió, pero al fijarse mas detalladamente en él notando esa ropa que es igual a la que llevaba Akane, y el ver esos ojos color chocolate ensancho los ojos no creyéndose que sea lo que esta pensando.

- ¿Estas bien Akane? –Ranma corre hacia la chica, colocándose frente a ella y mirándola con preocupación, esperando que este bien y que no haya escuchado lo que segundos antes dijo. –Desde el principio debiste convertirte en chico, así adquieres mas fuerza y le puedes hacer frente a ese idiota. –dice con reproche.

- Mujer u hombre, lo venceré de igual forma. –dice con fastidio. –Se feliz Ranma ya no eres el único golpeador de mujeres. –dice con burla.

- Tarada y yo que me preocupo por ti. –dice molesto, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Pues nadie te lo pidió, como tampoco que grites lo del compromiso a los cuatro vientos. –dice de forma aniñada, para después sacarle la lengua.

Ranma la miro molesto e indignado sin saber como contrarrestarle el insulto, además que su rostro volvió a sonrojarse ante la vergüenza.

- ¡Espere, esperen! –dice Ukyo haciendo que ambos volteen a verlo, notando como este tiene una mirada llena de sorpresa. – ¿Eres Akane? –pregunta apuntándola.

- Si. Por culpa de los estanques encantado de Jusenkyo una maldición ha caído sobre mi y en esto me convierto cada que el agua fría me toca. –dice mártir, poniendo una expresión de completo sufrimiento.

- No es tan malo, al menos sigues siendo humano. – dice de forma sombría Ukyo en el momento que baja la cabeza.

- ¿Eh? –exclaman Ranma y Akane alzando una ceja sin entender.

Pero Akane ensancho los ojos sorprendida al igual que Ranma al ver que ya tenían a Ukyo muy cerca de ellos mirándolos furioso y manteniendo su espátula en alto lista para atacar a Akane sin importar llevarse en el camino a Ranma, por lo que Akane rápidamente lo empujo haciendo que este caiga al suelo en el momento que Akane pone su brazo derecho frente a su rostro, cubriéndolo del ataque por lo que la espátula lo golpeo.

Ranma molesto alzo la vista dispuesto a reclamarle a Akane por empujarlo, ya que él no necesita que una chica lo proteja, puede hacerlo solo, pero sus reclamos quedaron en su garganta al ver como Akane usa su brazo para forcejear contra la espátula de Ukyo.

- _(Como chico Akane tiene mucha mas fuerza)_ –Ranma mira sorprendido como en el forcejeo Akane le va ganando a Ukyo, pero lo que mas le sorprende es ver que a Akane se le ve no estarse esforzando mucho, mientras que a Ukyo si.

Ukyo al sentir que en el forcejeo no podrá ganar salta hacia atrás trayéndose la espátula consigo.

- Oh no, no escaparas. Quiero terminar con esto rápido. –dice tétrica Akane a la vez que con facilidad rompe las esposas que las une y con rapidez toma la cuerda que los unía.

Ukyo da un par de pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose intimidada, y es que no solo la expresión tétrica de Akane la asusto sino también el verle esa aura de batalla demasiado poderosa rodeándola, además que como varón es mas intimidante porque no solo la complexión se ve mas fuerte que la de él mismo sino también el tamaño.

Akane va tomando la cuerda haciendo más corta la distancia y trayéndose consigo a Ukyo que hacia lo posible por no llegar a ella, incluso apoyaba más sus pies en el suelo, pero es inútil.

- _(Viéndolos así ahora Ukyo parece la chica y Akane lógicamente el hombre. Hace un momento Akane se veía mas exquisita que Ukyo, pero ahora que Akane esta transformada en chico se ve mas tosca que Ukyo…)_ –Ranma se sobo la barbilla pensativo, en eso su mirada se poso en el torso de Ukyo viendo como la rasgadura de la camisa se había hecho mas grande mostrando mas de su torso, cuando distinguió la curvatura que esas muy apretadas vendas mostraban ensancho los ojos, luego alzo la mirada notando como Akane con un puño que es rodeado por energía esta en posición para golpear de una forma muy dolorosa a Ukyo. –_(La golpeara siendo chico, seguro la matara)_ –los ojos de Ranma mostraron horror. –¡ESPERA AKANE, NO LA GOLPES! ¡ES UNA CHICA!

Akane detiene su puño a una milésima antes de chocar contra el rostro de Ukyo, la cual ya había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, el que Akane la haya intimidado en su forma masculina evito que reaccionara para que se defendiera.

En cuanto Akane bajo la vista hacia el pecho de Ukyo viendo también la curvatura que se ve aun con esas apretadas vendas, así que rápidamente con sus dos manos le baja las vendas dejando al descubierto los senos de la chica.

Ranma volteo el rostro sonrojado, pero ese pequeño derrame en su nariz dejo en claro que si alcanzo a verle los senos a la chica.

- ¡¿Qué haces? –exclama exaltada la castaña, abrazándose a si misma para taparse sus senos mientras su rostro se pone completamente colorado.

- ¿Eres chica? –dice Akane sin creérselo, manteniendo la mirada en los senos de Ukyo.

- No me mires así. –dice con molestia.

- ¿Acaso también caíste en Jusenkyo? –pregunta alzando el rostro para verla a la cara, notando como se tensaba. – ¡Lo hiciste! Entonces seguro sabes donde esta el estanque de la mujer ahogada, siendo así dímelo. –exige esperanzada. –Conociendo lo desorientado que eres seguro no lo recuerdas. –dice deprimiéndose, siendo rodeada por un aura triste.

- Akane te has puesto a pensar que si Ukyo hubiera caído a los estanques encantados , al estanque de la mujer ahogada específicamente no tendría que usar vendas para fajar su pecho, solo se echa agua caliente y ya esta. –dice Ranma mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclama Akane cayendo en cuenta de eso. – ¿Entonces siempre has sido chica? –pregunta curiosa.

- Si. –dice molesta, volteando su rostro.

- ¿Por qué ocultarlo? –pregunta curioso Ranma.

- Porque mi padre siempre quiso un hijo, pero mamá ya no pudo tener, así que me vestía como uno para hacer feliz a mi padre. –dice algo apenada.

- Babosadas. Mi viejo también siempre quiso un varón ¿y me vez fingiendo ser uno?

- No necesitas fingir, te sale solito. –dice con burla Ranma y Akane lo fulmina con la mirada mientras que Ukyo sonríe con burla. –Admítelo, eres más masculina que yo.

- Que tu cualquiera. –ahora es el turno de Ranma de fulminarla a ella con la mirada, así que ahora ambos están en una lucha de miradas en donde se lanzan rayitos a través de ellas haciendo que Ukyo los mire incrédula.

- ¡Tonta!

- ¡Estúpido!

- ¡Marimacho boba!

- ¡Niño mimado!

Akane y Ranma habían pegado sus frentes y se gruñían como perros rabiosos. Ukyo los mira teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- _(Maldita Akane, me vuelve a ignorar) _–Ukyo es rodeada por un aura asesina. – ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR Y SIGAMOS CON LA PELEA AKANE!

- ¡NO MOLESTES! –gritan furiosos ambos mandando a volar a Ukyo de una patada.

- ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR AKANE! –grita Ukyo desde los cielos, hasta perderse de vista y solo verse un puntito brillar en el cielo.

- ¡Marimacho fea! –Ranma regresa su mirada furiosa hacia Akane.

- ¡Tarado inmaduro! –Akane también regresa su vista furiosa hacia Ranma, y así ambos regresan a su pelea de insultos y miradas, gruñéndose como si perros rabiosos se tratara.

**Continuara**

**y ya aparecio Ukyo, jajaja en ke se transformara ukyo? la vdd muero por escribir los celos de akane hacia la nueva mascota ke tendra ranma jojojojo**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	6. ¡Trágame tierra!

**¡Trágame tierra!**

Se ve a Ukyo corriendo por las calles de Nerima. La chica sigue vistiendo como si fuera hombre, en su espalda aparte de llevar amarrada su enorme espátula también lleva una enorme mochila de viaje y esta tiene amarrada un sencillo paraguas.

- _(Volviste a evadir nuestro combate Tendo Akane, pero no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer. Ya sé que vives en el dojo Saotome) —_el entrecejo fruncido de la chica se marco más, pero tuvo que detener su paso al llegar a la esquina no sabiendo que camino seguir.

- Disculpe jovencito.

Ukyo volteo viendo a una señora de edad avanzada y estatura pequeña que la miraba con curiosidad.

- Me he perdido. ¿Podría llevarme a la casa de Satoshi Naoko? –pide con amabilidad.

- ¿Eh? –exclama al momento que alza ambas cejas.

* * *

><p>Casi toda la mañana Akane se la había pasado entrenando en el dojo. Ahora que termino camina por el patio para entrar a la casa, pero detiene su paso al ver a Ranma todo encorvado, con su padre convertido en panda montado en su espalda además de llevar amarrada en la cintura una cuerda que amarra un par de llantas. Con su vista siguió al chico hasta verlo atravesar la puerta principal.<p>

- _(Aun sigue con ese feo entrenamiento. –_ piensa algo sorprendida. –_Al menos ya camina mas rápido que un caracol)_ –una sonrisa algo divertida adorna su rostro y sigue con su camino.

Akane se adentro a la casa y se encamino hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas. Ya estando en la segunda planta dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse al ver a Nodoka caminar de lado contrario, cargando en sus manos un sesto de ropa sucia.

- ¿Tomaras un baño Akane-chan? –pregunta amigable deteniéndose enfrente de ella.

- Si. –dice sonriéndole levemente y rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

- Antes de que te metas al baño acompáñame. Tengo algo que mostrarte. –dice con un toque de diversión y mostrando emoción en sus ojos.

- Claro. –dice tranquila mostrando curiosidad y extrañeza en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ukyo cargando en su espalda a la misma anciana de hace un momento. Ambas están frente a un granjero.<p>

- Esto es Kioto. –dice el granjero, rascándose la nuca extrañado porque el jovencito le haya preguntado por un lugar que esta lejos de ahí.

Ukyo baja la cabeza sintiéndose derrotada y la anciana que lleva en su espalda la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Akane se encuentra en la recamara de Nodoka, quien le da la espalda por estar rebuscando algo en el ropero.

- Ayer fui al centro comercial y te compre algo. –dice con diversión aun rebuscando.

- Gracias tía, pero no tenia que molestarse. –dice apenada, rachándose la nuca.

- No fue molestia. La verdad siempre he querido tener una hija a quien comprarle esta clase de cosas, pero tuve muchos varones, el que llegaras a esta casa ha sido una bendición para mi. –dice soñadora haciendo que las mejillas de la peli-azul se sonrojen a la vez que siente una calidez en su corazón, ya que nunca nadie le ha dicho esas palabras. –No te lo pude dar ayer porque llegaron algo tarde.

- Lo siento tía, de haber sabido que me esperaba no hubiera perdido el tiempo.

- No te preocupes, que entiendo. Se que eres joven y el tener citas con tu prometido saliendo de la escuela es de lo mas normal. –dice soñadora.

- ¿Ci… cita? –Akane ensancha los ojos incrédula y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más. – ¡Se equivoca tía! ¡Ranma y yo no estábamos en una cita! –exclama alterada a la vez que agita sus manos frente a su rostro de forma exagerada.

- Recuerdo cuando yo tenía citas con mis novios después de la escuela. – dice melancólica, ignorando el comentario de Akane, la cual vio como corazoncitos comenzaron a brotar del cuerpo de la castaña. – ¡Lo encontré! –dice triunfante, enderezando y volteando hacia Akane mostrando lo que tiene en manos. –Lo escondí bien para que Genma no lo vea, o seguro podría ser vergonzoso para ti. –dice asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, dándose la razón a si misma.

- ¿Vergonzoso? –dice extrañada teniendo mas curiosidad por saber que es lo que hay en esa bolsa.

- Toma. Espero que te guste. –dice extendiéndole la bolsa y mirándola ansiosa porque vea el contenido.

Akane la tomo, teniendo el presentimiento de que lo que sea que hubiera ahí adentro la iba a terminar avergonzando. La peli-azul abrió la bolsa y así como la abrió la cerro, para después levantar la mirada dejándole a Nodoka ver la sorpresa, incredulidad y vergüenza que mostraban sus ojos al igual que su rostro se puso mas rojo que un tomate.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto? –pregunta algo decepcionada.

- ¡No es eso! –dice rápidamente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces y de forma exagerada.

- He notado que no usas ropa interior de mujer, y no se diga de sostenes. –dice con desaprobación a la vez que le quita la bolsa. –eso esta mal, la ropa interior es importante para una señorita. –Nodoka comenzó a sacar uno por uno las piezas de lencería de encaje que le había comprado a Akane, la cual al verlas así a todo su esplendor le salía humo hasta de las orejas y su sonrojo aumentaba. –Sino usas sostenes con los años las bubis se te verán caídas y poco atractivas. En esta edad no hay problema pero ahí te encargo unos años más… Pero imagino que al no tener una figura femenina no sabias de eso. –dice con entendimiento. – ¡Pero para eso estoy yo!, para ayudarte, ¡desde ahora eres más que una nuera para mí, eres mi hija! –dice con firmeza no notando como la pobre de Akane deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. –así que ayer que fui al centro comercial y entre a una tienda de lencería, pero al ver tantos modelos sexys y hermosos no me pude contener y me puse a comprar muchos como loca. Incluso te compre un lindo pijama. –dice sacando un babidoll color rojo. –Estoy segura que cuando Ranma te lo vea quedara embobado y se te echara encima… ¡oh no! –exclama espantada. –debí haber comprado condones, son muy jóvenes aun para tener descendencia… aunque no importa, yo quiero nietos pronto y mientras estudian podría cuidarlos además…

- _(¡Trágame tierra! Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan apenada como lo estoy ahora… ¿Por qué Ukyo no aparece en este momento queriéndome matar? Ahora si que la dejaría hacerlo con toda la facilidad del mundo, o por lo menos la dejaría que me de un golpe en la cabeza para que me deje noqueada o en coma)_ –Akane llora internamente sintiendo su rostro arder.

* * *

><p>Frente a la estación de policía se ve a un oficial mirando extrañado al chico tirado boca abajo en el piso con una ancianita sentada sobre su espalda.<p>

- Finalmente encontré una estación de policía. –dice con cansancio. –Aquí seguramente la llevaran a donde quiere ir abuela.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Me has traído por todo Japón! –dice furiosa la anciana comenzando a darle golpes en la cabeza con su bastón, sacándole a la pobre Ukyo un chichón sobre chichón en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Ya ha anochecido, pasan de las doce de la madrugada y esta lloviendo a cantaros. Ukyo salta la barda entrando a la casa de la familia Saotome. La chica se cubre de la lluvia gracia a un sencillo paraguas.<p>

- Finalmente e llegado. Esta vez terminaremos la pelea Akane. –dice entre dientes, mostrando rencor tanto en su tono de voz como en su expresión.

En la recamara que Akane comparte con su padre, están ambos acostados uno alado del otro en unos futones que están en el piso. Soun esta convertido en panda y ronca como si tuviera una locomotora atorada en la garganta.

La ventana es abierta y por ella entra de un salto Ukyo que se coloco a unos milímetros de la cabeza de Akane.

- Es hora que despiertes y continuemos con nuestra pelea. –susurra dispuesta a golpear a Akane en la cara para despertarla, pero esta aun dormida se movió a un lado esquivándolo, haciendo que el puño de la castaña se estrelle contra el colchón.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Ukyo, así que no dándose por vencida, alzo nuevamente su puño para golpearla, pero la peli-azul se movió al otro lado esquivándolo nuevamente, provocando que de nuevo el puño de la castaña solo golpee la almohada, por lo que el tic en su rostro se marque más.

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡DESPIERTA AKANE! –grita furiosa.

De la nada el panda se despierna sentándose en la cama de una forma algo tétrica, haciendo que Ukyo voltee y sonría nerviosa al ver la mirada que el panda le dirigió.

* * *

><p>Por la ventana de la habitación de Akane y Soun se ve a Ukyo salir volando siendo seguida de la aun dormida Akane. La castaña rápidamente saco su paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia y cayo de forma elegante y de pie en la orilla del estanque mientras que Akane cayó de lleno en el estanque convirtiéndola al instante en chico.<p>

De la boca de Akane comenzaron a salir burbujitas y la chica abrió los ojos saliendo del estanque sobresaltada e intentando recuperar la respiración de una forma desesperada.

- ¿Qué demonios paso? –dice molesta Akane, saliendo de un salto del estanque.

- ¡Al fin despiertas Akane! –dice con seriedad la castaña haciendo que Akane voltee hacia donde esta notando su presencia.

- ¿Ukyo? –dice extrañada. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡He venido a que terminemos lo que ayer dejamos pendiente! –dice saltando el estanque, llegando hacia donde esta Akane con su pie en alto, dispuesta a darle una patada, pero el ahora pelinegro salto esquivándolo.

- **¡**Ya esta bien! ¡No recuerdo haberte hecho algo como para que reacciones así! –dice mostrando molestia y fastidio.

- Está bien Akane, te lo contare antes de mandarte al infierno. — dice amenazante. –Cuando te fuiste decidí seguirte a china ¡Y ahí fue donde sucedió todo!

- ¡¿Caite a Jusenkyo y te transformaste?** –**exclama sorprendida.

- **¡**Cállate! ¡Ya no tengo que decirte nada más! ¡Vamos a pelear! –grita furiosa comenzando a atacar a Akane.

Ukyo no suelta la sombrilla que la cubre por lo que esta peleando solo con sus pies, en cuanto Akane la esquiva y aprovecha el momento indicado para atacar haciendo que la castaña se las ingenie para que no acierte ningún golpe.

* * *

><p>Al oír tanto ruido proviniendo del patio Ranma despierna, sentándose en la cama y mirando extrañado hacia la ventana.<p>

- ¿Qué es todo ese jaleo?

El pelinegro se pone de pie dejando ver su pijama que consiste en un pantalón de pana de color azul y una playera de tirantes color blanca que le queda ceñida.

Ranma camino hacia una de las esquinas de su habitación hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero casi se le sale un pedo del susto al ver a Tofu y Tatsuha parados en la puerta, el último con el puño en alto en clara señal que estaba por tocar.

Tofu y Tatsuha también mostraron sorpresa y susto cuando Ranma abrió la puerta. Ambos visten también sus pijamas, la de Tofu consiste en un pantalón de algodón color azul y una camisa de botones y mangas largas echa del mismo material y color. Y la de Tatsuha consiste en un pantalón deportivo color negro y una playera ceñida de mangas cortas de color gris.

Tofu sostiene en sus manos un palo de golf y Tatsuha sostiene con su mano derecha una pistola.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Ranma ya pasándosele el susto.

- Oímos ruidos afuera y pensamos que podría ser un ladrón. –dice con seriedad Tofu.

- Así que vinimos por ti porque siendo el más fuerte de los tres seguro lo mandas al hospital de un puñetazo. –dice Tatsuha asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza. –pero si tu súper fuerza y técnica de peleador no funciona "my lady" y yo nos encargaremos de él. –dice alzando su pistola, poniéndola frente su rostro en toda pose de agente secreto.

- ¿Es una pistola de verdad? –pregunta sorprendido Ranma.

- No, es de agua, pero el ladrón no sabe, así que seguro le meto un susto y lo inmovilizo. –dice con arrogancia.

- (_Tatsuha es un genio en el arte del engaño)_ –piensa Ranma mirando a su hermano con incredulidad a la vez que una enorme gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- ¡Vamos Ranma-kun!, debemos detener ese ladrón. –dice Tofu y Ranma asintió con firmeza.

* * *

><p>En el patio trasero Akane y Ukyo siguen peleando, la ultima teniendo mucho cuidado de no mojarse y sin soltar su sombrilla.<p>

- ¡Detente de una vez Ukyo, podríamos despertar a alguien! ¡Mejor hablemos! –dice exasperada, dando un largo salto hacia atrás, alejándose considerablemente de la castaña.

- ¿Hablar? –pregunta incrédula. – ¡No quiero hablar, quiero matarte! –dice furiosa, saltando nuevamente hacia ella para seguir con la pelea.

Sin prender los focos los tres hermanos Saotome llegaron al comedor, están pegados a la puerta corrediza que conduce al patio trasero. Ranma que va al frente deslizo un poco la puerta para intentar ver al "ladrón" pero ante la oscuridad no divisaba nada.

- No se ve nada. –dice con fastidio Tatsuha que también se asomo.

- Toma. –Tofu de quien sabe dando saco una pesada pesa y se la entrego a Ranma haciendo que este y Tatsuha pongan una mirada incrédula no sabiendo de donde la saco.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto oni-san? –pregunta extrañado, mirando la gran pesa que ahora tiene en manos.

- Eres el más fuerte y el que mejor puntería tiene de los tres, así que aviéntasela. –dice con firmeza, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si mismo y provocando que otra gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de sus hermanos.

- Vamos Ranma. Yo abro la puerta y tú la avientas. –dice animado Tatsuha, levantándole el pulgar de su mano derecha y guiñándole su ojo derecho.

- Vale. –dice resignado el pelinegro.

- A la de tres. –dice con seriedad Tofu y sus hermanos asintieron. –una, dos, tres.

Nada mas dijo tres y Tatsuha abrió completamente la puerta a la vez que Ranma se puso en posición aventando la pesa.

Akane y Ukyo saltaron hacia atrás alejándose un poco de la otra, preparándose para dar el siguiente ataque, pero cuando Ukyo se iba lanzar hacia Akane una pesa que fue disparada con demasiada fuerza le dio de lleno en la cabeza haciéndola tirar la sombrilla.

Akane miro la escena incrédula, rascándose la nuca extrañada, no sabiendo de donde salió la pesa, pero rápidamente Ukyo se puso de pie y salto la barda cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

- ¡UKYO! –grita Akane mirando por donde se fue la chica.

- ¿Le diste Ranma? –pregunta curioso Tofu asomándose junto con Tatsuha y Ranma.

- ¿Akane? –dice extrañado Tatsuha.

- ¿Dijiste Ukyo? –pregunta Ranma. – ¿A donde fue?

- Eso me gustaría saber. –dice pensativa Akane, para después correr hacia la barda y saltarla, dispuesta a seguir a la castaña.

- ¡AKANE! –grita Ranma.

- Que mal rollo. Solo se trataban de Akane y Ukyo. –dice con aburrimiento Tatsuha, cruzando sus manos tras su nuca y dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

- Mejor vamos a dormir, que es tarde. –dice Tofu comenzando a caminar también.

Ranma asintió a la vez que soltaba un profundo suspiro y dio media vuelta siguiendo a sus hermanos, no sin antes echar una ultima mirada por donde Akane se fue.

* * *

><p>- ¡UKYO! –grita Akane mientras corre por las calles, sin importarle seguirse mojando con la lluvia, pero detuvo su paso al ver la ropa y mochila de Ukyo tirada en el piso, por lo que camino hacia ella y se puso en cuclillas tomando una de las prendas. –aquí esta su ropa, no debe estar muy alejada. –dice enderezándose y mirando a todos lados buscándola, en eso oye algo removerse llamando su atención viendo que enfrente esta un perro hurgando en la basura. – ¿Ukyo? –dice extrañada caminando a ella haciendo que el perro le gruña. –Si eres Ukyo, tu carácter te delata. –dice resignada.<p>

* * *

><p>Ranma entra a su habitación estirando su mano derecha para prender el foco y cerrando la puerta tras de si, pero en eso ve la ventana abierta por lo que alza una ceja.<p>

- _(No recuerdo que la haya dejado abierta)_ –piensa al momento que su entrecejo se frunce.

Ranma apretó con fuerza el bate que aun sostiene en su mano derecha y paso su pupila a todos lados de la habitación, pero algo se lanzo hacia él y gracias a sus reflejos Ranma lo golpeo con el bate lanzándolo contra la pared, pero al ver que se trataba de un pequeño cerdo de color café claro alzo una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Un cerdo?

Ranma camina hacia el cerdito que tenia en este momento los ojos en forma de espiral ante el doble golpe que le acaban de dar. El pelinegro se puso en cuclillas al llegar a él y lo tomo en brazos, alzándolo para ponerlo frente su rostro.

El pequeño cerdo reacciono y comenzó a removerse inquieto a la vez que chillaba.

- Tranquilo, no te hare nada… o mas bien tranquila. Eres una chica. –dice divertido y sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, no viendo como las mejillas del cerdo se sonrojaban. –estas toda empapada. –dice al abrir los ojos, y al voltear al cerdo nota el gran chichón en su nuca. –eso debe doler… Vamos a curártelo. –dice amigable volteando nuevamente el cerdo hacia él dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar mas las mejillas del cerdo.

* * *

><p>En el comedor esta Akane convertida en chico, sentada estilo indio mientras se seca el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Frente a ella, sobre los periódicos esta un perro de color blanco con café que tiene una mirada que lo hace ver como si fuera un retrasado mental y el llevar la lengua de fuera no ayuda mucho que digamos.<p>

- Escucha Ukyo, lo siento por ti, pero deja de estarme retando de día y de noche. ¿No vez que podrían corrernos de la casa?, y no tendríamos donde vivir –dice con firmeza y en forma de regaño.

- ¿Con quien estas hablando y donde esta Ukyo?

Akane voltea viendo a Ranma entrar llevando un pequeño cerdo en brazos, el cual al ver a Akane gruño furioso.

- Estoy por averiguarlo, ¿y ese cerdo de donde salió? –pregunta curiosa, apuntando al cerdo que ahora intente zafarse de los brazos de Ranma para atacarla.

- No es cerdo. –Akane alza ambas cejas pensando que Ranma esta ciego, si claramente se ve que el animal es un cerdo. –es cerdita. –aclara juguetón y a Akane le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Oye pareció sonrojarse. – dice sorprendida a la vez que se pone de pie y camina hacia Ranma quitándole el cerdo, poniéndolo frente a su rostro para mirarlo con atención, pero el cerdo se removía inquieto y comenzó a darle patadas en el rostro a Akane mientras chillaba, así que mejor se lo regresa a Ranma quien tiene una ceja alzada mostrando extrañeza.

- ¿Y ese perro? –pregunta curioso, mirando al canino.

- Lo encontré por ahí. –dice nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

- Oye Akane estoy seguro haber visto ese perro.

- ¿Si? –dice mirándolo. – (_no te preocupes Ukyo guardare el secreto. Aun convertida en perro te sigues pareciendo a la Ukyo humana, pero por lo demás eres hembra, no como yo)_

- ¡Ah! –exclama Ranma a la vez que truena los dedos haciendo que Akane lo mire curiosa. –¡Ya recuerdo donde he visto a ese perro! Es el perro del señor Ukeda. El que vive en la esquina.

- ¡Veamos! –Akane sale corriendo del salón ante la mirada extrañada de Ranma y a los pocos segundos regresa con una tetera en manos.

Akane pone su mano en la cabeza de Ranma y le voltea el rostro en el momento que le echa el agua caliente de la tetera al perro, pero este siguió siendo perro y no se convirtió en Ukyo como Akane pensaba que sucedería.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice extrañado Ranma, quitando su mano para poder voltear.

- Nada, solo una perdida de tiempo. –dice con fastidio. –Mejor me iré a bañar. –dice resignada, cruzando sus manos tras su nuca y dando media vuelta.

- ¡Espera Akane! –la mencionada detiene su paso y mira a Ranma por sobre su hombro. –la cerdita esta empapada, ¿podrías bañarla contigo?

Akane miro por sobre su hombro al cerdo, el cual lo mira con odio.

* * *

><p>Akane esta en el baño, ya se ha quitado la playera dejando ver su cuadrado torso masculino, ahora se esta desabrochando el pantalón mientras tiene bajo su pie derecho a la pobre cerdita que chilla y se remueve inquieta.<p>

Akane se las ingenia para quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer sin dejar de pisar a la cerdita.

- Ya cállate. Eres fastidiosa. –dice con molestia tomando la cerdita y echándola de forma brusca en la tina de agua caliente.

Akane se enderezo justo en el momento que Ukyo completamente desnuda sale del agua, dejando que esta solo le cubra de la cintura para abajo.

- ¿Ukyo? –exclama sorprendida Akane.

- ¡Maldita pervertida! ¡Tapate! –exclama avergonzada tapándose los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un leve hilillo de sangre resbalando de su nariz.

Akane bajo la mirada viendo esa parte extra en su entrepierna que le sale cuando el agua fría toca su cuerpo.

- Tks… soy chica y lo sabes.

- Pero estás convertida en chico. –dice molesta.

- Hai, hai, hai. –dice de forma cantarina y mostrando aburrimiento. – Deberías aprovecharme en verme como chico, tal vez sea el único chico desnudo que veas en tu vida. –dice con burla.

- Sigue burlándote Akane y juro que te lo arranco. –dice amenazante.

Akane paso saliva con dificultad, convertida en chico se ha dado uno que otro golpe ahí y sabe lo mucho que duelen los golpes en la entrepierna cuando se convierte en chico, es algo sumamente doloroso que incluso te dobla, así que no queriéndose arriesgas se metió a la tina, alado de Ukyo, sentándose haciendo que al instante su cuerpo regrese a la normalidad, siendo chica de nuevo.

- Entonces. –Akane mira a Ukyo quien la mira furiosa. – ¿También caíste en los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo?

- Si. Cuando tu padre y tu se fueron los busque por todos lados hasta que me entere que se fueron a China así que también fui. –dice furiosa. –Pasaron días, pasaron semanas, pasaron meses, hasta que de pronto un día…

Flash back

_Se ve a Ukyo parada frente a un risco. La chica mira las posas de las que sobresalen largas varas de bambú. En eso oye las ramas removerse y voltea viendo un enorme panda dirigirse a ella, por lo que rápidamente salta para esquivarlo._

_- ¡VEN ACA PAPÁ!_

_Un chico al que no le distinguió bien el rostro salto a la vez que Ukyo dándole un rodillazo en el rostro a la chica._

_- ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE! –grita el apuesto chico de cabellera negra, saltando de bambú en bambú siguiendo al panda._

_- ¡Ahh…! –grita Ukyo mientras cae de lleno a uno de los estanques._

_The end flas back_

_- Fui empujada por un extraño chico. –dice furiosa. –una vez adentro mi cuerpo…_

_Flash back_

_Dentro del agua Ukyo intenta salir, pero por mas que lo intenta no podía, y al salir una cerdita café claro se vio. La_ _cerdita chilla y manosea intentando salir del estanque. En eso un panda se para frente al estanque mirando la cerdita, así que la toma colocándola frente a su rostro para mirarla con atención, luego sonríe de oreja a oreja y se aleja dando leves saltos estilo Heidi en las montañas._

_El panda siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la casa donde se esta quedando, en donde el guía que los acompaño esta sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. El panda le mostro el cerdo y el guía sonrío emocionado._

_- ¡Que cerdo tan apetitoso encontró! –exclama emocionado sacando de quien sabe donde un machete. –Voy a afilar bien el cuchillo y lo cenaremos esta noche._

_El cerdito puso mueca de horro y comenzó a chillar, moviéndose desesperado intentándose zafar del agarre. El guía camino hacia donde esta la piedra de afilar y comenzó a darle filo al machete._

_- Por cierto, aquí en Jusenkyo hay un estanque del cerdito que se ahogo. –dice mirando de reojo al panda que estaba de lo mas tranquilo soplándole al fuego para aumentar su intensidad y así hacer hervir mas rápido el agua que esta sobre la cacerola, amarrado de una cuerda del techo esta el cerdito que manoseaba intentando zafarse. –Cerca de dos mil años, el cerdo cayó a ese estanque y se ahogo. –sigue con tranquilidad su explicación mientras pasa su dedo por el filo del machete. –Y según la leyenda, todo aquel que caiga ahí se convertirá en cerdito. –el guía camina hacia donde esta el cerdo y lo desamarra. –ahora me pregunto: ¿si tú no serás una pobre persona que tuvo la desdicha de caer en el estanque? –el cerdito asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza. – ¡Daa! ¡Que vas a ser! –dice estirando su mano con la que sostiene el cerdo hacia la olla y el panda que ya esta sentado en la mesa, con servilleta enrollada en el cuello y tenedor en mano asintió estando de acuerdo._

_El guía dejo caer al cerdito en el agua hirviendo y a los pocos segundos sale Ukyo completamente desnuda y toda roja, intentándose cubrir con sus manos su cuerpo._

_Tanto el panda y el guía la miran sorprendidos, teniendo un intenso derrame nasal._

_- ¡Vaya! ¡Si eres una desafortunada que cayo en el estanque del cerdo ahogado! –dice sorprendido el guía._

The end flash back

- Con el agua fría mi cuerpo se transforma y he estado apunto de convertirme en la cena de esos dos y muchos mas. –dice molesta, mostrando frustración en sus ojos. – ¡Y todo esto es tu culpa Akane!

- ¡Un momento! –exclama ofendida Akane. – ¡Nadie te pidió que me siguieras! Solita te metiste en esto Ukyo. Además ¿no decías que quien te empujo fueron un extraño chico y un panda? –Ukyo asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

En eso se abre la puerta del baño haciendo que ambas volteen viendo un panda en la entrada el cual tiene una toalla colgando en su cuello.

El panda saco un letrero, el cual dice: "Disculpen", y sin mas cierra la puerta después de salir del baño.

- Pa… panda y… —Ukyo voltea hacia Akane viendo que esta sale de la tina siendo lo más cuidadosa porque no la note.

Ukyo toma la llave de agua fría y la abre poniendo su mano para lanzársela hacia Akane convirtiéndola en chico al instante.

- Y un chico de cabello negro. –dice entre dientes.

Akane voltea hacia Ukyo y le sonríe de forma angelical, incluso una aureola le apareció encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Fuiste tú! –dice furiosa, siendo rodeada por un aura asesina. – ¡Ahora no tienes salvación! –dice poniéndose de pie.

Akane se dispone a huir, pero Ukyo fue rápida y la tomo del cabello haciéndolas a ambas caer. Akane se intento sostener con algo abriendo sin querer el agua fría mojándolas a ambas, convirtiendo a Ukyo en cerdito.

* * *

><p>Ranma esta en el salón principal viendo tranquilamente la televisión, en eso oye los chillidos de un cerdo por lo que se asoma viendo a la cedita correr siendo seguida por Akane convertida en chico, la cual esta semidesnuda, solo usando un bóxer masculino.<p>

Akane furiosa aventó un jabón dándole en la cabeza a la cerdita cuando esta llego a Ranma.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme, cuando solo quiero hablar? –grita furiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Por qué le pegas? –dice con fastidio, mirando a la mencionada.

La cerdita gruñe furiosa y salta hacia Akane atacándola, y esta se las ingenia para tomarla de la cabeza y estamparla en el piso.

- ¡Alto! –dice rápidamente Ranma arrebatándole la cerdita, cargándola y dando media vuelta con ella en brazos.

- ¿A donde la llevas? –pregunta molesta.

- A dormir conmigo. –dice con fastidio, mirándola por sobre su hombro.

- Pero, ella es…

- ¿Qué es?

- Bueno, es… esto…

- No pienso dejarla contigo, eres una maldita abusadora de animales indefensos. –dice para después mirar al cerdo. –Dormirás conmigo pequeña. –dice amigable alzándola colocándola frente su rostro para después darle un beso en la trompa, el cerdito se sonrojo todo y miro con ojos de idiota enamorada a Ranma.

- ¡Que asqueroso! –grita furiosa Akane. – ¡eres un tonto! –grita molesta, dando media vuelta y alejándose de ella a pasos largos y marcados, ante la mirada extrañada de Ranma.

* * *

><p>La ventana de la habitación de Ranma es abierta con absoluta cautela por Akane, quien ahora esta en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una tetera que contiene agua hirviendo.<p>

La chica mira hacia donde esta la cama de Ranma viéndolo a este completamente dormido y a su lado esta la cerdita.

- _(¡Maldita Ukyo descarada!)_ –Akane afila su mirada hacia la cerdita.

El aire que entro por la ventana despertó a la cerdita, la cual se puso de pie y volteo viendo a Akane, así que furiosa comenzó a gruñirle. Akane salto quedando frente a la cama y alzo la tetera haciendo que la cerdita ensanche los ojos.

- Sino quieres que revele tu verdadera identidad cierra el pico. –dice amenazante.

Akane toma a Ukyo, pero esta le muerde la mano por lo que la peli-azul la avienta estrellándola contra la pared, pero la cerdita se impulsa y golpea a Akane en la cara usando sus patitas. Y así empieza un combate donde Akane intenta atrapar a Ukyo y esta se las ingenia para escabullirse y golpearla a la vez.

En una de esas Akane trompiza con unas pesas de Ranma y comienza a tambalearse intentando recobrar el equilibrio, pero Ukyo salta sobre su cabeza empujándola haciendo que Akane caiga sobre Ranma, mas específicamente que su rostro caiga muy cerca de la entrepierna de Ranma haciendo que este despierte, apoyando sus codos en el colchón viendo a Akane en esa posición por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Akane alza el rostro mirando asustada a Ranma y también teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que Ukyo sobre el colchón, parada alado de la cabeza de Ranma mira impresionada a Akane.

- Es que yo solo… yo solo estaba… es que Ukyo estaba. –Akane no hallaba que decir, se moría de la vergüenza por dos razones: el lugar donde su rostro aterrizo y ser descubierta por Ranma.

- ¿Se puede saber donde esta Ukyo como para que la menciones? –pregunta con tranquilidad Ranma a la vez que alza una ceja, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no había desaparecido, y es de lo mas normal, pues al despertar lo primero que ve es a Akane teniendo su rostro muy cerca de su compadre de haya abajo.

- Veras… Akane se puso de pie rápidamente y se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía de forma forzada. – ¿Cómo te explico? –dice nerviosa, pero luego ensancha sus ojos. – ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta exaltada.

Ranma voltea no viendo nada, pero al oír la puerta de su habitación ser cerrada voltea ya no viendo a Akane.

- Huyo. –dice resignado, teniendo los ojos entrecerrados al mirar la puerta al igual que Ukyo.

* * *

><p>Akane recargada en la puerta de la habitación de Ranma tiene los ojos cerrados y su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón, aun se sentía nerviosa, avergonzada y enojada hacia Ukyo. Pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no podía desaparecerlo.<p>

- Así que…

Akane voltea asustada y sobresaltada al oír esa voz muy conocida para ella, viendo a Tatsuha recargado de lado en la puerta de su habitación que esta alado de la de Ranma. El pelinegro tiene los brazos cruzados, sonríe de forma torcida y mira con burla a Akane.

- Salgo por un poco de agua a mitad de la noche porque me dio sed y me topo con la sorpresita de ver a mi cuñadita salir toda nerviosa y sonrojada de la habitación de mi querido y ahora ya no tan inocente hermanito. –dice con burla, divirtiéndose mas al ver como el rostro de la chica se ponía mas rojo. – ¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo? ¿Quizás te atreviste a dar el siguiente paso y violar a mi hermanito? ¿O quizás le enseñabas a Ranma-chan como se hacen los bebés? –Tatsuha esta disfrutando el momento, lo dejaba ver en claro con su mirada y la sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

- _(¿Por qué de todos los que me tuvieron que ver salir de aquí tuvo que ser Tatsuha el que me vea?... Kami-sama te piedad de mi y has que la tierra me trague o que todo esto sea solo una pesadilla)_

* * *

><p>Ya ha amanecido y en el comedor se ve a toda la familia que mira de diferentes formas a Akane que esta toda cohibida y sonrojada.<p>

- Que sorpresa cuñadita. Ya Ranma-chan me explico bien la situación. La verdad no pensé que fueras tan picara ni mucho menos tan sigilosa. –dice con burla Tatsuha, mirándola con diversión.

- No esta bien hacer eso Akane-chan. Aun no se casan, deben de esperar. Pienso que son muy jóvenes para esas cosas. –dice en forma de regaño Tofu.

- ¡Naa…! ¡Que va! Por lo mismo que son jóvenes tiene que vivir y disfrutar. –dice Nodoka agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Solo que espera a que compre preservativos Akane-chan.—Akane se cohibió mas y su rostro parecía un tomate andante. – En cuanto a ti Ranma debes mostrarle a Akane-chan lo varonil que eres y enorgullecernos a todos. –dice con advertencia mirando a su hijo.

- ¡Mamá! –exclama exaltado y avergonzado.

- Las escuelas pronto se unirán querido amigo. –exclama emocionado Genma tomando las manos de Soun entre las suyas.

- ¡Un poco mas y hasta heredero tendremos! –dice Soun, ambos comenzaron a llorar de felicidad y un aura brillante los rodeo.

- Ojala sea niña, somos muchos varones aquí y mi cuñada no se si contarla como mujer, es mas masculina que yo. –dice pensativo Tatsuha.

- Tatsuha no hables así de Akane-chan, ella tiene su lado femenino. –dice en forma de regaño Tofu.

- ¿Donde?, que por mas que lo busco no lo hayo. –dice burlón Ranma, pero Akane esta tan avergonzada que ni ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada tenia por el insulto.

- El cuerpo hermanito, el cuerpo. Solo mírala, ese cuerpo si que es femenino. –dice de forma pervertida Tatsuha mirando el cuerpo de Akane.

- ¡Tatsuha! –dice en forma de regaño Tofu.

- Si Tatsuha, no le faltes el respeto a la novia de tu hermano. Solo él le puede ver el cuerpo de esa manera. –dice con firmeza Nodoka.

- Pues seguro anoche no le alcanzo a desnudársele enfrente a Ranma-chan porque él despertó antes de que lo violara. –dice con burla haciendo sonrojar a Ranma.

- ¡Ay ya déjenme en paz! ¡Ya les dije que fue un accidente! –exclama Akane exasperada, agitándose el pelo con desesperación. –Ya les dije que Ukyo…

- Y dale con Ukyo, ella ni siquiera estaba ahí. –dice con fastidio Ranma. – ¿Verdad Kohi-chan? –pregunta mirando a la cerdita que esta en sus piernas y asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Kohi-chan? –pregunta Akane sorprendida y alzando una ceja. – ¿Qué es eso?

- Es el nombre de mi nueva mascota. –dice Ranma despreocupado apuntando a la cerdita que miro con burla a Akane, haciéndola enojar, mientras que los demás siguieron en los suyo, ósea desayunar con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Piensas conservarla? –pregunta algo alterada y mostrándose mas furiosa.

- Siempre quise tener una mascota, y Kohi-chan es perfecta para tenerla como tal. –dice indiferente

- Pues consíguete un perro. Esos son mejores mascotas y le van mejor a los chicos. –dice firme.

- No, me gusta Kohi-chan, tenerla como mascota es algo único y original. –dice meloso, restregando su mejilla con la del cerdo haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Pareces mujer teniéndolo.

Ranma deja de restregar su mejilla con el de la cerdita y fulmina con la mirada a Akane.

- Digas lo que digas no me desharé de Kohi-chan. Es mi nueva mascota. –dice firme.

- ¡Eres un tonto! Y maricón para rematar. Pareces nenita con una mascota así. –dice furiosa y fulminándolos con la mirada, de las misma forma que Ranma y Kohi-chan la fulminan a ella con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que estas celosa.

- ¿Celosa yo?... ¡Ja! ¡Vaya broma!... Jamás me celaría de un idiota que parece un afeminado teniendo un cerdo como mascota.

- ¡Solo eres una niña pedante!

- ¡Tu un tarado!

- ¡Pervertida!

- ¡Estúpido!

- Y esto es todos los días. –dice Tatsuha con cansancio a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

- ¡Se quieren mucho! –dice melosa Nodoka, mirándolos soñadora y Tofu asintió, sonriendo levemente dándole la razón a su madre, haciendo que Tatsuha los mire como si estuvieran ciegos.

- ¡Tal vez las escuelas tarden más en unirse Tendo-kun! –dice deprimido Genma, siendo rodeado por un aura oscura y solitaria.

- Y tan bien que iban con su romance, pero tenían que abrir la bocota ambos e insultarse. –dice igual de deprimido Soun. – ¡tuve que tener una hija bocona y nada femenina! –dice con pesar, comenzando a llorar de forma dramática siendo seguido por Genma.

- ¡El heredero tardara en llegar! –exclaman con pesar ambos varones abrazándose mutuamente y comenzando a llorar como magdalenas.

**Continuara**

**y ya vimos k maldicion tiene ukyo jajaja le toco la misma ke a ryoga XD... **

**spero el kap les haya gustado, en el sig kapi veremos a Kuno tatewaki , veamos si me sale igual d loko ke en el anime XD**

**cuidense mucho**

**gracias por sus reviews**

**besos**

**kriss**


	7. ¡El amor de los hombres es guerra!

**¡El amor de los hombres es guerra!**

Se ve a tres chicos de la escuela Furikan que visten el uniforme del club de Kendo. Los tres miran retadores y con espada de madera en mano al chico de cabello café oscuro, piel clara, ojos pequeños y rasgados de color marrones; es alto y de cuerpo delgado pero con músculos marcados; también lleva puesto un uniforme de kendo y los mira de forma burlona.

* * *

><p>Akane convertida en chico esta dentro de un restaurante de comida rápida, mirando coqueta a la chica que tiene frente a ella quien esta toda sonrojada.<p>

- Y también quiero una doble con queso, unas patatas fritas, aros de cebolla. –dice de forma pensativa. –Es todo. –dice amigable dedicándole su mejor sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar más.

- ¿Para llevar o para comer aquí? –dice algo cohibida.

- Para llevar. –Akane no borra su sonrisa. – ¿Cuánto va a ser?

- No-no-no es nada. Va por la casa. –dice apenada.

- ¡Gracias! Vendré más seguido aquí. –dice con emoción para después guiñarle un ojo coqueta haciendo que la chica casi se desmaye.

- _(Hay que admitir que el convertirme en hombre tiene sus ventajas) –_Akane sonríe internamente de forma macabra sin ver como los varones que están formados atrás de ella la miran con ojos entrecerrados mostrando desaprobación al ver como usa su apuesto físico para tener comida gratis.

* * *

><p>Akane chico va de lo más tranquila saliendo del restaurante de comida rápida cargando con su brazo izquierdo la bolsa de papel llena de comida mientras que con su mano derecha lleva a su boca la hamburguesa que esta comiendo.<p>

- _(Como chico no se ve tan mal que trague de esta forma)_ –Akane sonríe levemente teniendo una mirada picara.

Cuando pasa por un terreno abandonado empieza a oír voces, como si estuvieran peleando, así que curiosa salta la barda quedando en cuclillas encima de esta mirando a cuatro chicos vistiendo uniforme de kendo y tres de ellos teniendo la espada en manos, como si quisieran atacar.

- _(Tres de esos chicos están en mi clase)_ –Akane alza ambas cejas curiosa mientras da una mordida a su hamburguesa.

- La derrota de la semana pasada no fue justa. Bien sabes que hiciste trampa y nos agarraste desprevenidos. –dice furioso uno de los chicos que sostiene la espada.

- Tonterías. –dice con burla el castaño. –Y ahora les probare que no necesito de trampas para ganarles. Los atacare de frente. –dice firme tomando el mango de su espada que esta en su cintillo y se pone en posición de ataque.

Akane silba mostrándose impresionada al ver como el chico se movió tan rápido que ya esta atrás de los tres chicos de su escuela los cuales ahora están en el piso completamente derrotados.

El castaño voltea mostrando una sonrisa torcida haciendo destellar sus dientes y mira con burla al trió de chicos que están tirados en el piso adoloridos y sobándose las zonas golpeadas.

- Ahora serán castigados por manchar mi buen nombre con sus blasfemias. –dice dispuesto a atacarlos nuevamente.

Akane le dio la última mordida a la hamburguesa que le quedaba y salto cayendo de pie delante del castaño deteniendo con una de sus manos la espada mientras que se lame los dedos de la otra mano.

El castaño mostro sorpresa ante la agilidad de eso intruso, al igual que los tres de furikan que ahora están sentados en el piso atrás de Akane.

- Ya los has vencido. No hay razón para volverlos atacar. –dice con indiferencia.

El castaño da un corto paso hacia atrás alejándose del pelinegro y lo mira de forma retadora.

- ¡No te metas! –dice molesto al momento de correr hacia el pelinegro teniendo en alto su espada dispuesto a atacarlo, más no llega a Akane, ya que ella se inclino rápidamente y le hizo una barrida con los pies.

Antes de caer de lleno, el castaño metió las manos para impulsarse y caer de pie.

- _(Es ágil)_ –Akane alzo ambas cejas mientras se endereza.

- ¡Mi nombre es Kuno Tatewaki! El hermoso rayo azul de la escuela San Hebereke. –Kuno guarda su espada y se hace el cabello hacia atrás con la otra mano. –Pronto nos volveremos a ver. –dice aventándole algo que Akane con agilidad atrapo viendo que se trata de una rosa roja.

Sin más Kuno salta a la barda para después saltar a un tejado e irse saltando de tejado en tejado.

- _(¿Kuno? ¿Dónde he oído ese apellido antes?)_ –Akane miro curiosa la rosa y alzo más sus cejas.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Ranma se encuentra este sentado en la cama, atrás de él, sobre la cama esta Akane convertida en chico acostada haciendo abdominales, levantando de la cadera para abajo.<p>

Frente a Ranma sentados en el piso están los tres chicos de la escuela Furikan que hace unos momentos fueron vencidos por Kuno.

- ¿Qué les paso? –pregunta sorprendido Ranma al verlos con banditas y vendas en el rostro.

- ¡Ranma! –uno de los chicos lo toma de la mano y comienza a llorar de forma dramática.

A Ranma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y alzo la vista notando que los otros dos chicos también llorando de la misma forma, incluso atrás de ellos apareció un fondo del atardecer.

- Tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos. –dice el mismo chico mirándolo suplicante.

- ¿Ayudarlos? –Ranma alzo ambas cejas mostrando extrañeza.

- Ya hemos sido vencidos. –dice con pesar otro de los chicos.

- Si nos vuelven a vencer seremos descalificados del torneo. –dice el otro con lamento.

- ¿Qué torneo? –pregunta curioso Ranma y Akane se sienta mirándolos curiosa.

- En torneo de kendo. –dice quien toma sus manos. –Eres nuestra única salvación para no ser descalificados y poder ir a los estatales.

- Si Ranma. Eres uno de los chicos más fuertes de la escuela. Con tu ayuda derrotaremos la escuela San Hebereke.

A Ranma se le subió el ego y sonrío de forma torcida.

- Cuenten conmigo chicos! Los ayudare. –dice con firmeza y los chicos lo miraron más conmovidos, incluso de fondo sonó la típica música cuando sale el héroe de la historia.

Akane miro con ojos entrecerrados a Ranma.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la casa de la familia Saotome esta un chico vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela San Hebereke, tiene su espalda pegada en la pared escuchando la conversación que se lleva en la habitación del menor de los Saotome.<p>

Alado de él esta Soun convertido en panda barriendo la calle. Él chico al sentir alguien alado de él mira de reojo y le resbala una gota de sudor en la frente al ver al panda.

* * *

><p>- Pienso que te apresuraste a aceptar ayudarlos. –Akane convertida en chica esta sentada estilo indio en el piso del dojo, jugando con una espada de madera.<p>

Frente a ella y de pie esta Ranma, quien sostiene también una espada de madera y la mira de forma analítica.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido una pelea con una espada? –Akane lo mira con curiosidad.

- No. –Akane casi cae estilo anime. –Pero no puede ser tan difícil. Soy bueno en cualquier deporte y el kendo no será la excepción.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El kendo como todas las artes marciales tiene sus reglas. –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Akane.

- ¿Crees que no lo se? –pregunta ofendido, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Akane rodo los ojos, en eso se oye el "cuick" de un cerdo haciendo que ambos volteen viendo a Ukyo convertida en cerdo adentrarse al dojo y caminar hacia Ranma.

- ¡Kohi-chan! –Ranma se pone en cuclillas cuando la cerdita llega a él y la acaricia la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar por lo que Akane entrecerró su mirada hacia la cerdita.

Ranma tomo en sus manos a la cerdita que lo mira embobada y la coloco alado de Akane.

- Quédate aquí Kohi-chan. –Ranma le dedica una amigable sonrisa y Akane rodo los ojos. –No la vayas a molestar Akane. –dice con firmeza al mirarla y Akane bufo.

Ranma se enderezo y comenzó a entrenar con la espada haciendo extraños movimientos.

Akane dejo la espada que sostenía a un lado y se acostó apoyando su codo en el piso para apoyar su mejilla en la mano mirando a Ukyo con molesta.

- Eres una aprovechada Ukyo. –dice con fastidio.

Ukyo furiosa le muerde el brazo haciendo que Akane cierre los ojos, reflejando furia en su rostro. Sin abrir los ojos le da un zape con su otra mano teniendo el puño cerrado.

- ¡Te dije que no la molestes! –dice furioso Ranma tomando rápidamente la cerdita en sus brazos, abrazándola de forma protectora y fulminando con la mirada a Akane.

- ¡Ella empezó! –dice ofendida a la vez que se pone de pie de golpe.

- No te creo aprovechada. –en un gesto infantil Ranma le saca la lengua.

- ¡Niño tonto! –Akane también le saca la lengua.

Ranma molesto bufa y voltea el rostro al lado contrario no viendo como Kohi-chan le saca la lengua a Akane de forma burlona haciéndola enojar más.

* * *

><p>En medio del dojo se ve a Ranma de pie sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos, sus ojos muestran seriedad al igual que su expresión.<p>

A unos metros; acostada de lado, apoyando su codo en el piso y su mejilla en la mano esta Akane mirando con aburrimiento a su prometido. A su lado esta Kohi-chan mirando con seriedad a Ranma.

Ranma alzo la espada manteniéndola en alto y con fuerza la impulso hacia adelante como si fuera a golpear a su enemigo, pero fue tanta la fuerza que uso que su cuerpo se balanceo hacia adelante haciéndolo caer y por sostener la espada no pudo ni meter las manos, por consecuencia se dio de hocico contra el suelo, quedando en una posición de lo mas vergonzosa.

- Creo que necesitas mantener el equilibrio. –dice con aburrimiento Akane.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –dice molesto Ranma, poniéndose de pie de golpe dejando ver su rostro rojo por el fregazo.

Ranma volvió a poner en alto la espada, empezó a correr dando un grito de guerra, pero sus pies se enredaron haciéndolo caer de sentón y que la espada resbale de sus manos, y caiga sobre su cabeza.

- Creo que no deberías golpearte con tu propia espada. –dice con indiferencia Akane.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –exclama molesto a la vez que se pone de pie y toma la espada para después romperla furioso porque la maldita le saco un chichón en la cabeza.

- No deberías romper tu propia espada.

- ¡Lo sé! –exclama molesto a la vez que se tira al piso y comienza a patalear desesperado, pareciendo un niño berrinchudo.

- Y jamás debes perder el estilo. –Akane rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Kohi-chan miro con seriedad al pelinegro, para después fruncir el entrecejo y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del dojo.

* * *

><p>En el baño, dentro de la tina esta Nodoka tomando un relajante baño, con el agua tapándole apenas los senos. La mujer tiene los ojos cerrados y una pequeña toalla esta sobre su frente.<p>

Oye que abren la puerta corrediza de la ducha haciendo que abra los ojos a la vez que toma la toalla para enderezar su cabeza y ver que se trata de la mascota de su hijo quien entro.

Curiosa la siguió con la mirada notando como entra a la tina mojándose con el agua tibia, y luego sale una hermosa castaña empapada con su largo cabello suelto. Sin más la chica sale de la tina y se va caminando dejando a Nodoka extrañada y rascándose la nuca.

* * *

><p>Akane ahora esta sentada en el dojo, ya se había cansado de estar acostada, y de pronto Ranma se coloca de rodillas frente a ella y la toma de las manos mirándola de una forma que la puso nerviosa y la hizo sonrojar levemente.<p>

- ¿Qué-qué pasa? –dice nerviosa.

- No puedo hacerlo. Jamás pensé que el kendo fuera tan difícil. –dice resignado.

- Sabes pelear, el usar una espada no debe ser tan difícil. –Akane sonríe nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- Lo es para mí. Es diferente pelear con los puños y pies a usar una espada, mi equilibrio no se coordina y no mido mi fuerza. O lo hago muy fuerte o muy ligero. –dice con pesar y la sonrisa nerviosa en Akane se marca más.

- Yo te enseñare Ranma-san.

Akane y Ranma voltean hacia la entrada viendo a Ukyo recargada en el marco de la entrada del dojo, teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sus pies cruzados mientras mira con tranquilidad a Ranma.

- ¡Ukyo! –exclama impresionado Ranma a la vez que suelta las manos de Akane y se pone de pie.

- ¿Pero que haces aquí Kohi-chan? –dice con falsa impresión Akane mientras se pone de pie.

Ukyo molesta camina a grandes zancadas hacia Akane y la toma de las solapas mientras la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿A quien llamas Kohi-chan? –pregunta amenazante.

- ¿Enserio no sabes? –Akane la mira retadora.

- ¿Enserio me ayudaras Ukyo? –pregunta emocionado Ranma haciendo que la castaña suelte a Akane y voltee nerviosa hacia Ranma.

- ¡Claro! –dice apenada al momento que se rasca la nuca y sus mejillas se sonrojan levente por lo que Akane entrecerró su mirada hacia ella.

- No sabía que supieras kendo. –dice admirado.

- Bueno… el manejar una espada es casi igual que manejar mi espátula. –Ukyo se rasca con más fuerza su nuca en muestra de nerviosismo.

- ¿No te da vergüenza Ranma? Una mujer te entrenara en kendo. –dice con burla Akane.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No tiene nada de malo! –dice molesta Ukyo dándole un zape, por lo que ahora Akane se soba la cabeza mientras la fulmina con la mirada.

- No, Akane tiene razón. Soy una vergüenza como artista marcial. –dice derrotado Ranma. –Ni la espada se usar.

- La espada no tiene nada que ver con que si eres bueno o malo en las artes marciales. –dice con firmeza Ukyo. –Es diferente pelear con la espada que pelear con los puños y los pies, que hacerlo usando un arma, más aun con las reglas del kendo que también tiene posiciones y puntos para golpear. –dice con seriedad. –Si no puedes hacerlo es porque no se te ha enseñado nada hasta ahora. Con mis enseñanzas estoy segura que aprenderás rápido porque he observado lo bueno que eres en las artes marciales.

- ¡Gracias U-chan! –Ranma toma las manos de ella entre las suyas y la mira con admiración y agradecimiento.

- _(¿U-chan?)_ –Ukyo tiene una mueca bobalicona y sonríe de forma boba mientras tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Akane bufo molesta, cruzándose de brazos y volteo su rostro a un lado para no seguir viendo la escena de esos dos.

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche y en cuclillas en una de las piedras que rodean el estanque esta Akane convertida en chica, dándole la espalda al estanque.<p>

- Sabes que aunque lo ayudes en dos días será la competencia. Y Ranma no podrá aprender todo lo necesario para hacerle frente a alguien como Kuno que debe llevar años entrenando Kendo. –dice seria.

La escena se amplia dejando ver a Ukyo atrás de ella, parada en una de las rocas que rodean el estanque mirando con seriedad el agua.

- Sé que lo que estas haciendo es para cautivarlo, pero no le mientas diciéndole que en dos días aprenderá lo necesario para vencer a alguien como Kuno. –Akane voltea para mirar con seriedad a Ukyo.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. –dice cortante, para después tirarse al agua.

Akane alza ambas cejas mostrándose extrañada por tal acción, pasan unos segundos y ve a Ukyo convertida en cerdito salir de lo más campante del estanque y caminando hacia la casa.

- ¡Maldita! –la ceja derecha de Akane comienza a tener un tic. – ¡Lo hiciste para dormir nuevamente con Ranma! –exclama furiosa poniéndose de pie dispuesta a darle alcance y golpearla pero la cerdita comenzó a correr a todo lo que le dan sus patitas con Akane atrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Ranma vistiendo su pijama entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se le ve cansado por el entrenamiento, así que se deja caer boca abajo en la cama.<p>

Un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios a la vez que voltea su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, pero ensancha los ojos al ver en el techo a un castaño vistiendo el uniforme de kendo y sosteniendo una espada de madera con ambas manos.

El chico se deja caer dispuesto a golpearlo con la espada, pero Ranma de un ágil movimiento e impulsándose con sus piernas da una voltereta para caer de pie en el suelo.

El castaño golpeo el cochón y rápidamente se pone de pie quedando frente a Ranma, ambos se miran retadores y en posición de pelea.

- ¿Quién eres? –Ranma lo mira con seriedad.

- ¡Te enseñare a pelear como los hombres! –dice con firmeza corriendo hacia él para golpearlo con su espada, mas Ranma lo esquiva.

Ahora cambiaron de lugares, Ranma esta frente la ventana dándole la espalda y Kuno frente a la puerta dándole la espalda.

- No lo repetiré nuevamente. Dime quien eres. –dice amenazante el pelinegro.

El castaño relaja su postura y de entre sus ropas saca con una de sus manos algo que le lanza a Ranma que lo atrapo en el aire extrañándose al ver que se trata de una rosa roja.

- Soy Kuno Tatewaki; rayo azul de la escuela San hebereke. Grábate bien mi nombre Saotome Ranma.

- Con que tú eres el famoso Kuno. –dice con indiferencia.

- Si. Y te mostrare contra lo que pelearas en dos días. –Kuno pone en alto su espada dispuesto a seguir con el ataque, así que Ranma rápidamente se pone en posición de ataque.

En eso la puerta se abre dándole de lleno a Kuno quien termino estrellando en la pared con la puerta aplastándolo. Por la puerta entro Akane quien persigue a Kohi-chan. Y a Ranma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Ven aquí maldita! –grita Akane furiosa.

Kohi-chan salta a la cama y Akane también, la cerdita salta al suelo y sale corriendo siendo seguida por Akane. Ranma molesto corre hacia la puerta.

- ¡Akane te he dicho que no molestes a mi mascota! –grita molesto, pero en eso sus instintos se activa y dando media voltereta con su pierna derecha en alto le da una patada en la mano derecha a Kuno quien estaba atrás de él dispuesto a golpearlo.

Kuno rápidamente salto hacia atrás, quedando cerca de la ventana.

- Eres bueno Saotome Ranma… en dos días seguirá nuestro combate y entonces te venceré. –Kuno salta la ventana riéndose como maniático.

- Loco. –murmura Ranma fastidiado, para después caminar hacia su cama y dejarse caer boca abajo.

* * *

><p>Kuno salta al tejado quedando encima de la habitación de Ranma, el castaño esta por irse pero oye el chillido de un cerdo, así que voltea curioso viendo como alado de él pasa un cerdo color café, así que lo sigue con la mirada extrañado no viendo como Akane con tetera en manos corría hacia él teniendo una expresión furiosa.<p>

Akane salta para pasar a Kuno, pero sin darse cuenta lo golpeo con su tetera en la cabeza noqueándolo. La peli-azul voltea viendo que dejo inconsciente al chico así que preocupada se acerca para ver si esta bien.

Akane se puso en cuclillas alado del chico y le alzo el rostro con sus manos para verlo mejor.

- Es el tal Kuno. –murmura algo sorprendida.

Kuno poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

- ¿Estás bien? –Akane lo mira curiosa.

- Creo que he muerto porque estoy viendo un ángel. –dice de forma poética y Akane le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Creo que si te pegue fuerte. –dice con cierta culpabilidad.

Kuno se sienta de golpe haciendo que Akane se aleje un poco, pero alza ambas cejas cuando este toma las manos de ella entre las suyas y la mira maravillado.

- Oh hermosa chica con alma de tigresa, dime tu bello nombre para tener como nombrarte en mis sueños. –recita como si le dijera un poema y a Akane se le sombreo la frente de azul.

- Tendo Akane.

- Tendo Akane, hermoso nombre, digno de un ángel como tu. –Kuno cierra los ojos deleitándose con el nombre.

- Bueno ya que veo que estas bien me retiro. –Akane se pone de pie dispuesta a irse de ahí, le da miedo que le contagie lo loco.

- ¡Espera mi hermosa princesa! –pide suplicante.

Akane lo mira sobre su hombro notando como Kuno se pone de pie y saca de su espalda un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y se los extiende.

- Toma este obsequio como agradecimiento por darme la dicha de conocerte. –dice meloso.

Akane voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él y toma el ramo de rosas, mirándolo extrañada.

- Am… gracias. –dice sin mas que hayar decir, pero se sorprende cuando el ramo explota y un gas extraño le da de lleno. – ¿Qué demonios…? –Akane comienza a sentir que su cuerpo no le responde haciéndola caer de rodillas.

- Lo siento, tuve que usar un tranquilizante corporal. –Kuno se hinca y la sostiene en sus brazos para que no siga cayendo. –No podía dejar que te fueras ahora que te encontré amor mío. Y con ese tranquilizante no podrás mover tu cuerpo.

- _(Maldito… ¿Qué planeas?)_ –Akane frunce el entrecejo al sentir como este la acuesta con cuidado y se posiciona encima de ella mirándola como si fuera el amor de su vida.

- Démonos nuestro primer beso para sellar nuestro amor…. Te daré un beso tan apasionado que jamás olvidaras este momento.

Kuno cierra sus ojos y acerca poco a poco su rostro a Akane quien tiene una expresión de miedo.

- _(Ranma ayúdame)_ –Akane muestra más terror en sus ojos al ver mas cerca el rostro de ese loco.

Ranma que subió al tejado para ver lo que pasa, ya que esta oyendo mucho ruido y pensó que se trataba de un ladrón, frunció el entrecejo al ver a Kuno encima de Akane intentándola besar, pero lo que mas le enojo es ver que ella no hace nada para impedirlo.

Furioso camina hacia la parejita y le da una patada a Kuno en la cara mandándolo a volar al infinito y más haya. Akane suspiro aliviada al verse librada de ese loco gracias a su prometido.

- ¡PRONTO NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER AMOR MIO Y TE DARE ESE BESO! –grita desde los cielos Kuno.

- Loco. –dice entre dientes Ranma para quitar su vista del punto que ahora es Kuno en el cielo y mirar con desdén a Akane. –Lamento haber interrumpido tú amorosa escena, pero hacían mucho ruido y quiero dormir. –dice cortante para después dar media vuelta e irse de ahí dejando a una inmóvil Akane.

- _(No puedo hablar, por lo que no pude pedirle ayuda. Y ahora él piensa que me iba a besar con ese loco)_ –Akane llora internamente resignándose que se quedara ahí hasta que el maldito somnífero pase.

* * *

><p>Ya es de mañana y se ve a un furioso Ranma caminar por la acera. En la malla se ve caminar a Akane que lo mira de reojo cada dos por tres.<p>

- ¿Por qué estas enojado Ranma? Estás así desde que te levantaste. –pregunta curiosa.

- Que te importa. –dice cortante haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo.

- ¡La enojada debería ser yo! ¡Me dejaste ahí en el tejado y yo sin poder moverme! ¡Tuve que dormir ahí! –dice ofendida.

- Ese no es asunto mío. –dice molesto.

Akane bufa y sigue su camino. Ambos en completo silencio llegan a la escuela adentrándose al patio delantero donde se ve a más estudiantes entrando.

- ¡Saotome Ranma! –se oye un grito masculino.

Gracias a sus instintos Ranma con sus manos sostuvo frente a su rostro la espada de Kuno, quien lo ataco saltando de quien sabe donde y la sostiene haciendo fuerza con él para golpearlo. Akane los voltea a ver y se estremece al ver nuevamente a ese loco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kuno? –pregunta molesto Ranma.

- No vine a verte a ti, sino a mi hermosa Akane. –dice retador.

- ¿A si? Pues ella esta haya. –dice apuntándola con la mirada.

Kuno voltea hacia Akane quien se tenso y rápidamente volteo todo su cuerpo para seguir su camino y alejarse, pero su huida se vio interrumpida al chocar contra Kodashi que se mantuvo firme. Akane rápidamente se separa y la mira con fastidio.

- Tendo Akante, tenemos asuntos pendientes. –dice retadora.

- ¡Akane mi amor! –dice una voz masculina atrás de ella y Akane se tensa al sentir que la abrazan por la espalda y toman sus senos entre sus manos.

Ranma frunce el entrecejo y aprieta los puños, mientras que Akane mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Kuno que tiene cara de pervertido y aprieta con más ganas sus senos. Los demás estudiantes miran con desaprobación a ese aprovechado, mientras que Akane le da un codazo en la cabeza, mas Kuno no la suelta, mucho menos a sus senos provocando que una vena se hinche en su frente y que haga más presión con su codo esperando que se le entierre en la nuca.

Kodashi camina alrededor de ellos mirándolos de forma analítica, se posiciona frente Akane y saca un abanico de papel con el dibujo de la bandera de Japón.

- ¡Doy mi aprobación! –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Oíste eso mi amor? –Kuno finalmente la suelta y la toma de los hombros para voltearla hacia él. – ¡Ya somos novios formales! –dice meloso.

- No puedo ser tu novia. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué? –Kuno hace un infantil puchero.

Akane rápidamente se separa de él y corre hacia Ranma, abrazándolo por lo que este se tenso.

- Porque estoy comprometida con él. –Akane sonríe de forma forzada y mira suplicante a Ranma quien la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Debería darte vergüenza. –murmura ofendido porque lo use y Akane lo miro con más suplica.

- ¿Es eso verdad Saotome Ranma? –pregunta furioso Kuno mientras que Kodashi fulmina con la mirada a Akane por descarada.

- Si. –dice entre dientes Ranma.

- ¡Esta dicho! –Kuno camina hacia ellos quedando a unos pasos frente a ambos mientras que Akane suelta a Ranma. –Mi hermosa princesa con alma de tigresa será el premio de la competencia. El que gane se quedara con ella.

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendida Akane.

- Pronto nos veremos amada mía, y serás mi novia entonces podre sellar tus labios con los míos para después tomarte en cuerpo y alma. –dice de forma poética mirando a Akane quien tiene la frente sombreada de negro mientras que Ranma tiene una vena hinchada en su frente. –Nos vemos Saotome, te hare picadillo en ese combate. –Kuno se va corriendo riendo como maniático.

- Esta loco, pero te suplico que cuides de él Tendo Akane. –dice Kodashi apareciendo de pronto en medio de esos dos. –Cuando mi hermoso caballo salvaje se deje perder para deshacerse de ti entonces él quedara libre para mi y podremos amarnos como se debe. –dice con heroísmo y Akane la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Kuno, senpai? –pregunta Akane.

- Es mi hermano menor. –dice con firmeza.

- Ya veo el parecido. –a Akane se le sombre la frente de negro al ver que esos dos están igual de locos.

- Sé que es difícil de creer que alguien como yo sea hermana de ese loco, pero así es. –dice con pesar.

- Hare papilla a ese idiota. –dice tétrico Ranma, rompiendo la espada que le quito a Kuno.

* * *

><p>En el dojo están Ranma y Akane, el chico manejando con más agilidad la espada intenta golpear a Akane quien lo esquiva, ella no trae espada y solo esta usando las manos para bloquear los ataques o simplemente se mueve de un lado a otro para que no la golpee.<p>

- Has mejorado mucho en un día. –dice con algo de admiración.

- Aun no es suficiente. –dice con firmeza Ranma.

- Te lo estas tomando muy personal. –dice con aburrimiento mientras lo vuelve a esquivar.

- Eso no te incumbe. –dice molesto intentando atacarla nuevamente.

- Solo decía.

Ukyo convertida en cerdita va entrando al dojo, se le ve cansada y sucia, seguramente porque estuvo caminando por horas buscando el dojo Saotome, se dejo caer sentada en la entrada viendo casada como Akane da un largo salto dando una voltereta en el aire cayendo algo alejada de Ranma, quien corre hacia ella con espada en alto, pero sin darse cuenta pisa una de las espadas de madera que están en el piso haciendo que su pie se doble y caiga.

Tanto la cerda como Akane ensancharon los ojos, pudieron oír algo tronar así que ambas corrieron hacia Ranma.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupada Akane

- No. Me lastime. –Ranma alza el rostro mostrando frustración en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Nodoka esta de lo más tranquila tomando un baño dentro de la tina, con el agua tibia tapándole hasta los senos. Oye la puerta ser abierta y voltea viendo a la mascota de su hijo entrar y otra vez meterse en la tina saliendo Ukyo desnuda, quien como si nada sale de la tina y camina hacia la salida.<p>

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Ranma se encuentra este sentado en la cama, Tufu también esta sentado teniendo el pie de su hermano sobre sus piernas mientras lo venda. Tatsuha esta sentado en la silla del escritorio y Akane esta de pie recargada en la pared.<p>

- Vaya suerte que te cargas otouto. Un día antes de la competencia tenias que torcerte el tobillo. –dice con burla.

- No podrás participar en la competencia Ranma-kun. –dice con seriedad Tofu.

- Tengo que ir, no dejare que ese patán gane. –dice molesto Ranma.

- ¿No puedes pedir a alguien que te remplace? Porque con él pie así no podrás caminar bien mucho menos pelear. –dice con tranquilidad Tofu.

- Los chicos de kendo de la escuela no pueden contra él por eso me pidieron ayuda. –dice frustrado. – ¿Dónde encontrare a un chico que sea fuerte y sepa usar una espada?

Akane se tenso al sentir tres penetrantes miradas en su persona.

- ¡Olvídenlo! Nunca he peleado con espadas. –dice con firmeza. –Además soy chica. –dice con obviedad como si eso lo sacara de esto.

Ukyo entro cargando un balde de agua helada y la empapo convirtiéndola en chico.

- Lo del sexo solucionado. –dice burlona. –Sobre el Kendo, tenemos toda la noche para enseñarte. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro ante la mirada fulminante de Akane.

- Y con lo rápida que eres aprendiendo artes marciales sin duda con una noche bastara. –dice bulón Tatsuha y Akane bufa molesta.

* * *

><p>En el dojo están Ukyo y Akane convertida en chico, ambas sostienen una espada de bambú con ambas manos, cada una esta parada una frente a la otra. A unos metros esta Ranma mirándolas con seriedad.<p>

- ¿Lista?—Ukyo la mira retadora.

- Siempre estoy lista para vencerte. –dice arrogante Akane.

Ukyo sonríe con superioridad y esta lista para darle una sarta de fregazos con la espada a Akane cuando, pero sin que se lo esperara Akane salto dándole con uno de sus pies en la mera cara haciéndola caer de sentón al suelo con la pata marcada en rojo en su rostro, y Akane cayo de lo mas nice de pie frente a ella mirándola con superioridad.

- ¡Tienes que usar la espada! –grita molesta haciéndole una barrida con sus pies haciéndola caer y que se pegue en la nuca con el piso.

- ¡Pues usare la espada! –Akane se endereza y le avienta la espada dándole de lleno en la frente.

- Maldita. –Ukyo toma ambas espada y le avienta una. Akane la atrapo en el aire y se puso de pie.

Ranma se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano y suspiro exasperado.

- Pelea bien idiota. Sé que más o menos sabes como se debe pelear en kendo, no por nada nos observaste ayer a Ranma-san y a mi. –dice con firmeza poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Akane le sonríe de forma socarrona y se pone en la misma posición que ella, ambas mirándose retadoras.

Akane y Ukyo corrieron a la vez acercándose a la otra con espada en alto. Ranma no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa en sus ojos al ver lo bien que lo esta haciendo Akane.

- _(¡Sorprendente! Dijo que no ha peleado con una espada, pero con solo observarme entrenar aprendió a hacerlo)_ –Ranma no cavia de la sorpresa, Akane peleaba como si ya hubiera pelando antes esa clase de combates. – ¡Sorprendente Akane! –exclama con algo de admiración.

Akane voltea y se rasca la nuca con su mano libre mientras le sonríe apenada y sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente.

- Bueno, siendo yo es normal que lo haga de maravilla a pesar de ser la primera vez. –dice con arrogancia haciendo que Ranma entrecierre la mirada.

Pero Akane puso una expresión de dolos cuando Ukyo le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho con la punta de la espada.

- Punto… ahora no te distraigas. –dice cortante y Akane la fulmina con la mirada. –Ranma-san puedes ir a descansar que yo me encargo de entrenar a esta descerebrada. –Ukyo voltea hacia Ranma y le sonríe amigable, mientras que Akane fulmina con la mirada a Ukyo.

- No se si deba. –Ranma se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Tú descansa Ranma. No te preocupes que entrenare bien. –Akane voltea hacia Ranma y le dedica una cálida sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas del chico se sonrojen levemente, por lo que Ukyo frunció el entrecejo.

- Bueno. –dice Ranma poniéndose de pie con cuidado y caminando hacia la salida cojeando.

Ya desapareciendo Ranma de su campo de visión, ambos rivales si miraron con seriedad y se pusieron en posición de pelea con espada firmemente sostenida.

- Supe que si Kuno gana será tu novio. –dice burlona y Akane frunce el entrecejo. –Te hare papilla para que no puedas pelear mañana y pierdas, entonces serás novia de Kuno y yo podre quedarme con Ranma-san. –dice tétrica.

- Ya decía yo que no tenías buenas intensiones. –dice molesta. –Pero no te preocupes, yo no me dejare vencer ni por ti ni por Kuno. No pienso ser novia de ese loco. –dice con firmeza.

- Eso esta por verse.

Ambos nuevamente corren hacia el otro dispuesto a atacarlo con la espada.

* * *

><p>Una desvelada Akane convertida en chico y usando el uniforme de kendo esta en los vestidores de la escuela San hebereke, a su lado esta Ranma vistiendo un pantalón deportivo negro y una polera roja. Frente a ellos esta Kuno con el uniforme de Kendo mirándolos con seriedad.<p>

- Ya te recuerdo. Eres el chico de la otra vez. –dice Kuno apuntando a Akane.

- Si. Hola de nuevo. –dice con fastidio, no durmió bien y lo que menos quiere es aguantarlo.

- Bueno Kuno, ya te conté lo que paso. ¿Aceptas o no? –pregunta cortante Ranma.

- Por mi no hay problema, ese chico puede ser tu remplazo. –dice indiferente y agitando una mano restándole importancia, para después dar media vuelta. –Sea quien sea ganara y la hermosa Akane será mía ¡jajajajaja…! –Kuno se aleja riendo como psicópata y los dos pelinegros lo miran como el retrasado que es.

- Loco. –murmuran ambos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Enserio esta es la escuela San hebereke?. –pregunta emocionada Ukyo a uno de los chicos que están en el patio de la escuela masculina San hebereke.<p>

- Si. –dice uno de ellos mirándola como la loca que es.

Ukyo mira los edificios de la escuela con emoción, y una música melancólica típica de un héroe que acaba de salvar el mundo sonó como fondo.

- _(Finalmente llegue a un lugar sin perderme. Seguramente esto es gracias al inmenso amor que siento por ti Ranma-san. –_la imagen de Ranma se reflejo en el edificio embobando a Ukyo. –_Ya estando aquí hare lo que sea para que Akane pierda)_ –la mirada de Ukyo se perdió en el horizonte dándole un aire heroico.

* * *

><p>Kodashi esta en primera fila para ver el combate de su hermano y uno de los amores de su vida: Saotome Ranma, pero se extraña al ver a Ranma vistiendo ropa deportiva ayudando a un pelinegro a ponerse el casco.<p>

Ve como ambos peleadores pasan colocándose medio de la arena, y su Ranma se quedo en la banca donde están las cosas del peleador a quien ayudaba a ponerse el casco.

- Que decepción, yo que traía flores para mi amado. –dice decepcionada mirando el hermoso ramo de flores negras que tiene en sus brazos.

- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROA! ¡YA DARA INICION EL COBANTE DE KENDO DE LA ESCUELA SAN HEBEREKE CONTRA LA ESCUELA FURIKAN! –se oye a través del micrófono que es tomado por el presentador que esta cerca de ambos chicos que pelearan los cuales están uno frente al otro. – ¡REPRESENTANDO A LA ESCUELA SAN HEBEREKE TENEMOS A KUNO TATEWAKI! –los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ya que están en la escuela San hebereke. – ¡REPRESENTANDO LA ESCUELA FURIKAN TENEMOS A TENDO AKIRA!

- ¡¿Akira-kun? –exclama sorprendida Kodachi, para rápidamente ponerse de pie. – ¡Vamos Akira-kun! ¡Tú puedes ganarle al zopenco e mi hermano! –grita a todo pulmón y todos la miran como la loca que es.

- ¡APOYAME A MI QUE SOY TU HERMANO! –grita furioso Kuno mirando hacia donde esta su hermana.

- ¡GANALE AL ZOPENCO DE KUNO, AKIRA-KUN! ¡YA GANANDO VIENES A MI PARA FELICITARTE CON UN BESO Y DARTE LAS FLORES QUE TE TRAJE! –duce agitando el ramo, sino se lo da a Ranma pues será para Akira, por eso no hay problema.

Kuno fulmina con la mirada a su hermana, Akane tiene la frente sombreada de negro mientras Ranma y los demás tienen una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

El réferi que será quien marque los puntos se pone en medio de ambos y hace una seña para que hagan el saludo, para después hacer la seña para que empiece el combate.

* * *

><p>Ukyo abre la siguiente puerta que resulto ser otro cubículo de baño.<p>

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL GIMNASIO? –grita alterada mirando el techo con suplica.

En el gimnasio esta todo el publico con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso Kodashi y Ranma, del réferi ni se diga, la razón es porque en la cancha esta Kuno tirado con el alma saliéndosele de la boca y frente a él esta "Akira" mirándolo indiferente.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Al menos esto sirvió para desquitar todas las escenitas que me sacaron varios sustos, sin contar la desvelada de anoche)<em> –"Akira" se quita el casco con su mano libre se acomoda el cabello.

Ante ese gesto tan sexy Kodashi se desmayo teniendo un intenso derrame nasal y a Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- _(No pues Akane si que quería acabar esto rápido. Aun estando protegido Kuno los golpes que Akane le dio con una simple espada de madera lo dejaron así, lo peor es que la canija con cada golpe marco punto y Kuno no pudo ni meter mano, no sé si tenerle lastima… naa, la verdad no le tengo lastima. Se lo merece, además es su culpa por ser tan lento en comparación a Akane)_ –Ranma se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Anunciaras quien gano o ya me puedo ir? –pregunta tétrica Akane, no ha tenido buenos días y el no dormir toda la noche no esta ayudando nada con su humor. El réferi se estremeció y solo asintió.

- ¡PUNTO Y COMBATE PARA TENDO AKIRA!

Como el público sigue en shock nadie aplaudió y Akane simplemente camino hacia Ranma el cual le extendió una toalla.

- Si podías acabar con esto rápido, no se porque te desvelaste entrenando. –Ranma la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Como nunca he peleado kendo, quería asegurarme que hacer. –dice indiferente mientras seca el sudor con la toalla. –Aunque me decepcione. Ukyo es más rápida que ese tarado, ni pelea me dio. –dice despectiva y encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Ósea que si yo hubiera peleado hubiera acabado igual de rápido? –Ranma alza ambas cejas y Akane baja un poco la toalla descubriendo sus ojos.

- Kuno es bueno, pero es lento, incluso tú le hubieras ganado. Creo que lo subestime mucho a él. –dice con burla, para después dar media vuelta e irse de ahí.

- ¡Maldita engreída! –murmura Ranma furioso y fulminándola con la mirada. _–(Ya te callare la boca cuando veas los frutos de mi entrenamiento con el tío Soun)_

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche y dentro de la tina de la ducha están Ukyo y Akane, ambas en su forma verdadera.<p>

- Tu intento por hacerme perder la batalla solo hizo que mi furia aumentara y acabara a Kuno sin piedad. –dice Akane burlona.

- ¡Cállate idiota! Si hubieras perdido en este momento ya seria novia de mi amado Ranma-san. –dice molesta.

- Sigue soñando. –dice con burla y Ukyo la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡KOHI-CHAN! ¡HORA DE DORMIR! –se oye a lo lejos el grito de Ranma.

- ¡Jujujuju! ¡Ya voy! –dice melosa mientras sale de la tina ante la mirada de Akane.

- ¿Qué planeas? –Akane entrecierra la mirada sospechando lo que planea.

Ukyo la mira burlona y después abre la llave bañándose con agua fría convirtiéndose en cerdita.

- ¡Maldita Ukyo aprovechada! –exclama furiosa poniéndose de pie descubriendo su desnudes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la cerdita empezó a correr y Akane salió de la tina dispuesta a darle alcance.

* * *

><p>Ranma esta en su habitación cambiándose. En este momento ya no tiene la playera y se ha sacado el pantalón, dejando ver solo unos pequeños y ceñidos bóxer color negro.<p>

En eso la puerta se abre entrenado Kohi-chan quien rápidamente salto a la cama. Akane que solo lleva una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo ensancho los ojos y se sonrojo al ver a Ranma semidesnudo.

En cuanto Ranma esta todo rojo y usa todo su autocontrol para no tener un intenso derrame nasal al ver a su prometida así, con solo una toalla que le cubre lo necesario dejando mucho a la imaginación, además con su largo cabello mojado escurriéndosele, y las gotas de agua adornando su piel… ¡si!, le esta costando mucho trabajo no tener ese derrame nasal, pero lo peor de todo es que su amigo que haya abajo quiere reaccionar, lo sabe, lo siente.

- Yo esto… Ranma… veras. –Akane no haya que decir, y Kohi-chan la mira burlona ya que no ha visto el estado en el que esta Ranma por la imagen.

- Oigan cierren la puerta. –ambos se sobresaltan al oír la voz de Tatsuha, Akane temerosa mira hacia atrás viéndolo atrás de ella mirándola divertido. –mmm… cuñadita viéndote así me dan ganas de unirme a la fiesta. –dice coqueto, escaneándole con la mirada el cuerpo.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie caminando hacia ellos.

- Ya debes de estar acostumbrada a ver cuerpos semidesnudos masculinos por tu transformación, pero a mi no me gusta que invadan mi intimidad, así que por favor toca antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación. –dice molesto cerrándoles la puerta en la cara. –niña boba y pervertida. –dice molesto caminando hacia el ropero para sacar algo de ropa y Kohi-chan sonríe triunfante al haber conseguido que Ranma se enoje con Akane. –(¡_Demonios! ¿Por qué me enojo ese maldito comentario? ¿Por qué ella tiene que provocarme de esa forma?_ –Ranma recarga la frente en el ropero y cierra sus ojos intentando borrar la imagen de su cabeza, tanto que batallo para no recordar la imagen de ella desnuda cuando la conoció y ahora le llega con esa.

* * *

><p>Akane frunce el entrecejo porque Ranma le haya cerrado la puerta en la cara.<p>

- Bueno ya que mi hermanito nos boto, te invito a mi habitación. –dice burlón Tatsuha.

Akane chasquea la lengua se había olvidado que ahí esta y lo peor de todo es su tormento que no solo se la pasa tomándole fotos a escondidas para venderlas sino que también siempre esta presente en las escenas vergonzosas de su vida y como es un chismoso se lo cuenta a la familia, así que esta resignada a que mañana todos sepan lo que paso de una forma exagerada contada al estilo Tatsuha.

- Sino quieres nada más di que no. –dice con burla cuando ella volteo a fulminarlo con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Ya vestida esta Akane sentada estilo indio en una roca de las que rodean el estanque de la casa.<p>

- _(¿Por qué me puse nerviosa? El ver un cuerpo masculino semidesnudo no me pune así, ya que estoy acostumbrada al mío cuando me transformo_—Akane bufa con molestia. –_Aun así se paso Ranma al cerrarme la puerta en la cara)—_Akane vuelve a bufar.

- ¡Tendo Akane!

Kodashi salta cayendo de pie en una de las rocas que rodean el estanque, quedando enfrente de Akane quien la mira curiosa, y la pelinegra le avienta un ramo de rosas negras que la peli-azul atrapo en el aire.

- Entrégale esas flores a mi apuesto chico de ojos chocolates. Mi amor por él arde cada día mas. –dice de forma poética y dramática haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Akane.

Sin más Kodashi se va saltando los tejados con su característico "jojojoo…"

- Que le pasa a esta loca. –Akane mira el ramo de flores, pero en eso tambalea y cae en el estanque convirtiéndose en chico.

Con fastidio el ahora pelinegro sale del estanque volviéndose a sentar en la misma roca sosteniendo el ramo de flores, en eso llega Kuno quien tiene un gran ramo de rosas rojas, cayendo de pie en la misma roca donde minutos antes estuvo su hermana.

- ¡Toma Tendo Akira! –dice cortante el chico aventándole el ramo de rosas que Akane atrapo en el aire. –Entrégale ese ramo de flores a mi hermosa dama con alma de tigresa.

- Pensé que al ganarte te darías por vencido con Akane. –dice con fastidio.

- Jamás me daré por vencido con mi amor por Tendo Akane. –dice con heroísmo y sin mas se va saltando los tejados con su risa de psicópata.

- A para hermanitos locos. –Akane solto un profundo suspiro mientras sostiene ambos ramos de flores.

**Continuara**

**y ya aparecio kuno, la vdd ste kap no se me hizo tan divertido, y lo adapte mucho al anime mmmm... spero les haya gustado, les prometo ke los ke vienen seran mejores **

**en el siguiente ya aparece el chiko de china, jojojo se ke saben kien es y la vdd ame su aparicion, ys sta escrito y ame poner celos en ranma, celos mas intenso jujuju, **

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	8. ¡Aparece Mousse, un chico violento!

**¡Aparece Mousse, un chico violento! Mi vida esta en sus manos**

En un restaurante de barbacoa se encuentran Ranma y Akane chico, uno sentado frente al otro teniendo la mesa de por medio, y enfrente de cada uno hay un plato que tiene un gran bistec bañado en salsa. Sentada en las piernas de Ranma esta Kohi-chan.

- Nos encontramos en China, en una de las aldeas poseedoras de los guerreros más fuertes y apuestos de la localidad. –se oye que dice un reportero que sale en la televisión que se encuentra en el ocal.

- ¡Se ve delicioso! ¡Moría de ganas por comer uno! –dice Akane con emoción, mirando con deseo su trozo de carne.

- ¿Y porque no lo habías comido? –Ranma lo mira como la tarada que es y Akane alza el rostro.

- Como chica no se ve bien atragantarme con uno de esto.

- ¿Y desde cuando te ha importado eso? –Ranma rodo con fastidio los ojos, pero Akane ni lo pela esta más interesada en devorar su bistec sin nada de modales.

Ranma suspira resignado y corta un pequeño trozo de carne que toma con el tenedor y lo dirige a la boca de su mascota.

En eso se oye una pared agrietarse haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada a esta viendo como un pedazo de la pared es tumbado. Cuando la cortina de tierra se disolvió deja ver a un apuesto chico de estatura alta y cuerpo delgado, pero con músculos marcados sin llegar al grado de verse exagerados; tiene un largo cabello color negro, el cual lleva trenzado, la trenza es gruesa y le llega un poco más arriba de los glúteos; sus ojos son grandes y rasgados de un intenso negro; sus facciones son masculinas y apuestas. Viste un pantalón chino de color negro, una playera china color blanca que le queda ceñida marcando sus músculos, no tiene mangas dejando ver sus bien marcados brazos; lleva unas muñequeras color negras; unas zapatillas chinas y en su cintura tiene amarrado un cinturón de tela color rojo que deja una parte de tela colgando en la parte derecha del costado. En cada mano sostiene unos chacos.

Akane al verlo ensancho los ojos y puso expresión de horror.

- Al fin encontrarte Akane. –dice retador, fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

- ¡Mo-Mo-Mousse, ¿cuándo llegaste aquí? –exclama alterada y asustada.

- Eso no importar. Mousse venir a matarte.

Akane tuvo que saltar para esquivar la patada del chico, y tuvo que esquivar varios ataques que le dio con agilidad. Akane rápidamente toma un mantel de una de las mesas y se lo echa encima a Mousse, este cuando se lo quita ya no ve a Akane haciendo que frunza el entrecejo.

- Mousse no dejar que escapes.

- Se fue por ahí. –dice Ranma apuntando el agujero que el mismo Mousse hizo en la pared.

Sin más el pelinegro sale corriendo por ahí en busca de Akane. Ranma suspiro con pesadez y camina hacia una de las mesas que esta tirada, la quita dejando ver a una asustada Akane.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Desgraciadamente si. –dice con pesar y la frente sombreada de negro.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Akane ya como chica y Ranma caminar por la acera, el último tiene al cerdo café sobre su cabeza.<p>

- Todo comenzó cuando estábamos en China y llegamos a su aldea…

_Se ve a Akane chico vistiendo un gi negro y Soun panda seguir al guía, los tres caminando por una de las montañas de China._

- _Estamos cerca de la aldea con los guerreros más fuertes de China. –dice el guía con tranquilidad._

- _Espero tengan comida, muero de hambre. –dice Akane posando sus manos en la tripa._

- _La hay. Esa aldea tiene los mejores cocineros de la zona. _

- _Me alegra oír eso. –Akane sonríe bobalicona al imaginarse los suculentos platos que comerá y Soun esta en la mismas._

- _¡Llegamos!_

_Soun y Akane muestran sorpresa al ver que muchos varones están reunidos viendo un combate entre un enorme y musculoso hombre contra Mousse. Sin dejar de ver la batalla ambos siguen al guía que se sentó al lado de un enorme banquete que estaba ahí, y estos lo imitaron._

- _Ese se ve enorme en comparación al otro. –dice sorprendida Akane mientras toma una pierna de cerdo y comienza a comérsela, y Soun devora una pierna de jamón ahumado._

- _Este es un combate que se hace para ver quien es el mas fuerte de la aldea. –explica el guía mientras mira la pelea._

- _¿Por qué no hay mujeres? –pregunta curiosa._

- _A las mujeres no se les permite venir a esta clase de combates. Ellas están en la aldea de las amazonas, donde solo sus hombres pueden entrar. _

- _Oh. –Akane muestra falsa impresión y sigue devorando la comida, pero muestra impresión verdadera al ver como Mousse vence al grandote. –Es fuerte._

- _¿Qué hicieron? –exclama el guía asustado al verlo._

- _Comiendo. –dice Akane con inocencia._

- _¡Se comieron el premio! –exclama escandalizado._

- _¿Ah? –Akane baja la mirada viendo un letrero con la palabra premio, haciéndola sonreír nerviosa, pero rápidamente salta esquivando los chacos que salieron disparados a ella, esquivándolos y haciendo que estos se estrellen en el lugar donde estaba._

_Akane cae de pie y hace la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Mousse se acerca a ella furioso._

- _Yo ganar combate y tú comerse premio. –dice molesto._

- _Siendo así. –Akane sonríe de forma torcida. –Peleare contigo para ganar lo que comí._

_El guerrero sonríe de forma torcida y así ambos caminan poniéndose en medio de la arena. Mousse corre hacia Akane dispuesta a atacarla, pero esta de una patada alta lo manda a volar sacándolo de la arena y provocando una exclamación de sorpresa en los demás aldeanos._

- _¡Sorprendente! Venció al ganador. –exclama el guía. Sou panda que esta a su lado teniendo un palillo en la boca y cruzando sus brazos asintió teniendo una mirada arrogante._

_Akane salto fuera de la arena y alzo las manos en son de triunfo. Mousse se pone de pie y se acerca a Akane tomándola del rostro, para después besarle la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar levemente y que todos muestren sorpresa, incluso Soun se cubre la boca mientras sus ojos muestran diversión._

- Así que lo besaste. –Ranma mira con desaprobación a Akane.

- Espera, aun no termino. –dice con molestia.

- _¡Ahhh…! –grita el guía horrorizado tomando a Akane de la mano y a Soun para salir corriendo._

- _¿Qué pasa? –dice Akane extrañada mientras corre._

- _¡Tenemos que huir, ese chico te ha dado el beso de la muerte!_

- _¿Qué es eso?_

- _Para ellos es una deshonra que un forastero los venza, así que le dan un beso como juramento que lo seguirán hasta el fin del mundo para matarlo._

- Y así fue como ese chico me siguió a todos lados, incluso al baño intentándome matar. –dice con lamento Akane.

- Así que ahora esta aquí para seguir con su cometido. –dice divertido Ranma. – que miedo ¿verdad Kohi-chan? –la cerda en su cabeza asintió divertida mostrando una mirada burlona.

Ambos llegan a la casa y abren la puerta del salón, y ensanchan los ojos al ver a Mousse sentado bebiendo el te, debajo de la mesa escondido y temblando como gelatina Soun panda y frente a Mousse Tofu.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? –pregunta asustada Akane.

- Oh Akane-chan, tienes visitas. Tu padre lo trajo. –dice amigable Tofu dedicándole una sonrisa.

Akane se hinco al lado de su padre y Ranma se quedo en la entrada mirando el show.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

- "No pude evitarlo" –eso decía el letrero que el panda saco.

- ¿Akane? –el chino se acerca a Akane arrodillándose frente a ella, mirándola de forma analítica. – ¿chica? –dice extrañado al momento que toma entre sus manos los senos de ella.

Ranma ensancho los ojos y una vena se hincho en la frente, mientras que a Akane le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, en cuanto Tofu se sonrojo.

- Si, soy chica. –dice con molestia Akane quitándole las manos de encima

- Así que apenas hoy conoce a la verdadera. –dice Ukyo llegando de pronto, teniendo el cabello mojado.

- ¡No te metas! –Akane se pone de pie y se acerca a ella fulminándola con la mirada.

- No me hables con esos tonitos o te echo agua. –dice amenazante, mostrando burla en sus ojos mientras le muestra la cubeta de agua fría.

- ¿Dónde estar Akane? –Mousse se puso de pie y mira furioso a Ranma.

- Yo que sé. –dice con fastidio, pero salta con agilidad hacia atrás cuando este le dio una patada.

- Sino decir, Mousse matarte. –dice amenazante.

- Inténtalo. –Ranma lo mira retador.

Mousse esta por sacar sus chacos, pero en eso Akane que huía de la amenazante Ukyo que intenta echarle agua choco con él, dándole un cabezazo, como es una cabeza dura el pobre chico cayo boca abajo al piso con tremendo chichón.

Akane volteo a mirarlo asustada mientras se soba la nuca, Ranma, Soun y Tofu mostraron sorpresa.

- Vaya, volvió a perder. Esa es la historia de su vida. –dice con burla Ukyo, mirando a Mousse como si fuera un desahuciado a muerte.

- No-no- yo no lo vencí. –dice Akane asustada, agitando sus manos de forma exagerada frente a su rostro.

- Si lo venciste. Yo te vi. –dice con burla la castaña.

- Si Akane-chan, no seas modesta. Acepta tu triunfo. –dice con amabilidad Tofu, y Soun asintió dándole la razón.

- Ahora también perseguirá a la Akane mujer. –dice resignado Ranma haciendo que la chica se tense.

Mousse se va poniendo de pie poco a poco mientras se soba adolorido su chichón. Akane asustada va caminando hacia atrás intentando alejarse.

- Vamos Akane, ve por tu beso de la muerte. –dice juguetona Ukyo a la vez que le da un leve empujón acercándola a Mousse.

Mousse la tomo de los hombros y la miro con seriedad asustando a Akane.

- Wo ai ni. –susurra ronco a la vez que inclina su rostro acercándolo al de ella, ya que es una cabeza más alto.

- ¡Dijo te amo en chino! –exclama sorprendido Tofu, mostrando la misma sorpresa en sus ojos que los demás.

Y todos ensancharon más los ojos, incluida Akane cuando Mousse unió sus labios con los de ella. Pasando la sorpresa Ranma frunció el entrecejo y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una intensa aura de batalla.

En cuanto a Akane sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus ojos están abiertos a más no poder.

Ranma le arrebato la cubeta de agua a Ukyo y se la aventó a esos dos.

El instinto de Mousse sintió el ataque y rápidamente se separó de Akane y la empujo levemente haciéndola caer sentada para que la cubeta pase por en medio de ambos sin golpearlos, hasta estrellarse contra la pansa del panda Soun.

Mousse furioso voltea hacia Ranma, mirándolo retador y este lo mira de la misma forma mientras que Akane pasa su mirada de uno a otro.

Ranma bufa y da media vuelta para caminar por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Nodoka abre la puerta corrediza de golpe haciendo que todos volteen.

- Veras mamá. –Tofu se puso nervioso y comenzó a sonreír de forma exagerada y forzada. –Vino un amigo de Akane-chan, tal parece que fue su novio en China.

- ¿Su novio?... ¡Tendo! –exclama furiosa mirando al panda y este niega rápidamente. –Explícate Akane-chan—ordena mirando a la mencionada.

- No somos nada, apenas y lo conozco. –dice firme aun sentada en el suelo.

- Pues ese beso no fue muy de amigos… ¿o así se besan en China? –pregunta con burla Ukyo, haciendo que Akane la fulmine con la mirada.

- ¡No tengo idea como se besen en China! Y mucho menos sé porque hizo eso, debe estar loco. –dice molesta.

- Si, loco… pero de amor por ti. –dice melosa Ukyo, abrazándose a si misma y retorciéndose como gusano mientras pasa las manos por su cuerpo haciendo que Akane afile mas su mirada.

- Akane explícame cual es la relación que tienes con ese chico. –exige Nodoka, mirándola con desaprobación.

- Tía, no tengo nada con ese chico, así que deje de verme como si fuera la peor de las mujeres. –dice ofendida.

- Pues no puedo verte de otro modo. –una vena se hincha en la frente de la mujer.

La escena se amplía dejándose ver a Mousse que está sentado al lado de Akane abrazándola y restregando su cara en sus senos. A Akane le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, por estar metida en defenderse ni lo sintió, mientras que los demás miran con desaprobación la escena.

La puerta corrediza que conecta al recibidor se vuelve a abrir dejando ver a un furioso Ranma, al cual su furia aumento al ver a Mousse muy abrazadito a Akane teniendo su cara apoyada en sus senos mientras lo mira curioso.

- ¡El compromiso queda disuelto! –dice furioso para después cerrar la puerta de golpe, dejando a todos extrañados.

* * *

><p>Sentados alrededor de la mesa están Nodoka con expresión furiosa, a su lado su esposo serio, al lado Sun panda, luego esta Tatsuha que tiene una sonrisa burlona, después esta Akane quedando frente a Nodoka, a su lado Mousse que tiene uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella acercándola a él y finalmente esta un sonriente Tofu.<p>

- Necesito que… —Nodoka pone expresión de una yakuza y acerca su rostro a Akane asustándola. –Me expliques todo Akane-chan. –dice tétrica asustándola mas.

Mousse deja de abrazar a Akane y de entre sus ropas saca un libro con letras Chinas y se lo extiende a Nodoka haciendo que esta se separe de Akane y tome el libro curiosa.

Nodoka abre el libro haciendo que todos la miren curiosos, y ella ensancha los ojos horrorizada.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice tía?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¡¿ahh? –pregunta de forma yakuza fulminándola con la mirada.

- _(La tía da miedo enojada)_ –Akane llora internamente. –No tiene que hablarme así.

- Pues soy japonesa y no se chino. –dice con firmeza la mujer haciendo que Akane casi caiga estilo anime.

- Yo podri…

- Pásamelo mami. –dice meloso Tatsuha estirando su mano e interrumpiendo al cerebrito de la casa, digo a Tofu.

- ¿Sabes Chino Tatsuha? –pregunta sorprendido Genma mientras su esposa le pasa el libro.

- Hace meses conocí a una candente y sexy China y me lo enseño. –dice con arrogancia, moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Reglamento de la tribu ninguetsu: cuando un forastero vence a un guerrero de la tribu, si es varón se le da el beso de la muerte y se le dará caza hasta matarlo, pero si pierde contra una mujer ella esta obligada a casarse con el guerrero.

Todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos mientras que Mousse teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas abraza a Akane, restregando su mejilla con la de ella de forma melosa.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser eso cierto! –exclama Akane saliendo del shock y mirando furiosa a Tatsuha mientras intenta quitarse de encima a Mousse, mas este se le pega mas.

- ¿Me crees capaz de bromear así? –pregunta Tatsuha ofendido, apuntándose a si mismo.

- ¿Tengo que responder eso? –Akane entrecierra su mirada.

- Pues aunque no me lo creas eso dice. –dice indiferente agitando una de sus manos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Te odio Akane! –exclama furioso Ranma mientas golpea un muñeco de entrenamiento estando en el dojo.<p>

Ranma sigue golpeando con fuerza y coraje el muñeco hasta hacerlo trizas. Su expresión furiosa fue remplazada por una de tristeza.

- _(Solo estamos comprometidos porque nuestros padres lo decidieron. Ni siquiera nos gustamos)_

- Escucha Mousse.

Ranma alzo la mirada al oír la voz de Akane, rápidamente sale del dojo y se esconde al ver que al doblar esta Akane frente a Mousse.

- En este país cuando un chico te vence no lo debes matar, y cuando una chica lo hace no te debes casar con ella, ¿me entendiste? –dice con firmeza y Mousse asintió mirándola como idiota enamorado, para después abrazarla. –No, no entendiste. - a Akane se le sombreo la frente de negro.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo molesto, pero en eso siente un peso sobre sus hombros, voltea mirando a Tatsuha sonriéndole picaron y al lado de él esta Tofu.

- Hermanito él es quien acosa a Akane-chan, no ella a él. –dice con diversión.

- Si Ranma, deberías reconciliarte con Akane-chan. –aconseja con seriedad Tofu.

- Wo de ai. –dice meloso.

- Dijo mi amor. –dice Tatsuha con burla viendo como Ranma frunce más el entrecejo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de mí! –dice molesta Akane, pero se sonroja al tener muy cerca el rostro del chico que la mira con ojos de borrego bajo la lluvia, haciendo que Ranma apriete con fuerza los puños.

- No parece desagradarle. –dice con tranquilidad Tofu, mirando la escena.

- Oye aléjate… Y olvida esas reglas. –dice nerviosa Akane, intentando alejar su rostro ya que Mousse lo esta acercando mucho queriéndola besar.

- Wo ai ni. –dice amoroso.

- Significa te amo. –dice con burla Tatsuha viendo como su hermano menor es rodeado por una intensa aura de batalla.

- Ya cállate. No quiero oírte. –dice entre dientes Ranma fulminando con la mirada a su hermano que amplia su sonrisa burlona.

- Espera, olvídate de esas reglas, además ni nos conocemos. Necesitamos conocernos bien para comprometernos. -dice nerviosa Akane, alejando su rostro todo lo que puede.

- Wo ai ni. –repite meloso, para después restregar su mejilla con la de ella enfureciendo mas a Ranma.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y Akane esta sentada en el tejado de la casa, tiene su rodilla derecha flexionada, apoyando su codo derecho en esta y su barbilla en su mano.<p>

- _(Todo este tiempo solo había intentando huir de Mousse que no había notado lo apuesto que es… si tan solo Ranma fuera mas atento)_ –Akane solto un profundo suspiro, en eso agua fría cae sobre ella convirtiéndola en chico, furiosa voltea viendo a Ukyo sentada. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque lo mereces. –dice con molestia. –Ranma-san esta sufriendo por tu culpa. –Ukyo furiosa le lanza la cubeta dándole en la cara, haciéndola caer del tejado.

Akane molesta se pone de pie y mira hacia arriba.

- ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ranma sufre porque…!

- Te equivocas. –dice Ranma apareciendo atrás de ella mirándola indiferente. –Yo no sufro por nada. Además ya no estamos comprometidos por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras. –dice indiferente para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

- ¡Ranma!... espera… yo esto… —Akane estira su mano como si quisiera alcanzarlo, mas Ranma la ignoro y siguió su camino.

- Akane. –dice tétrica una voz atrás de ella estremeciéndola.

La chica, ahora chico voltea tensa hacia atrás viendo a Mousse mirándola amenazante mientras en una de sus manos sostiene una afilada espada.

- Matarte. –dice amenazante.

Akane ni tonta ni perezosa empezó a correr con Mousse pisándole los talones intentando cortarla con la espada.

Tatsuha que esta en el patio y los ve correr sonríe burlón mientras niega resignado, a su lado esta su madre que suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Como chica la acosa con mimos, como chico la acosa queriéndola matar. –dice la mujer resignada.

- Una relación con secretos tiende a fracasar mami. –dice burlón Tatsuha y Nodoka vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día, y Ranma vistiendo ya el uniforme de la escuela va entrando al comedor viendo a toda su familia ya reunida ahí.<p>

- Ranma, ¿puedes despertar a Akane-chan? –pide con amabilidad Nodoka que esta hincada al lado de su esposo mientras sirve el desayuno.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? –pregunta con molestia.

- ¿Qué pasa Otouto? ¿Sigues molesto por lo de Mousse y Akane? –pregunta burlon Tatsuha que esta sentado al lado de su hermano mayor.

- Claro que no, por mi esa marimacho puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. –dice cortante.

- Hijo. –Genma levanta la vista del periódico que leia para mirar con seriedad a su hijo menor. –Uno debe aceptar los propios sentimientos y nunca negarlos. –dice con sabiduría.

- ¡No los niego! –grita furioso, mirándolo de forma asesina.

Genma ensancho los ojos sorprendido, y después comenzó a llorar ofendido.

- Calma cariño, solo es que Ranma-chan no despertó de buen humor. –dice Nodoka de forma compresiva, palmeándole el hombro.

- Si papá, tranquilo. Es la adolescencia. –Dice Tofu, intentando consolarlo mientras le palmea el otro hombro.

- Los hijos son tan ingratos y yo que pensé que el único maldito que me había salido era Tatsuha, por haberlo engendrado en noche de eclipse. –dice dolido mientras llora.

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendido Tatsuha, pero luego se encoge de hombros. –Bueno, solo dice la verdad. –dice despreocupado.

- Mira hijo como pusiste a tu padre. –dice Nodoka mirando al adolecente. –Mejor ve a despertar a Akane-chan.

Ranma bufa molesto y da media vuelta para ir a hacer lo que le pidieron. Subió las escaleras corriendo y camino a paso acelerado hacia la habitación de Akane.

- ¡Akane ya despiértate! –grita con molestia a la vez que abre la puerta corrediza, pero un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha al ver a Mousse acostado boca arriba teniendo abrazada a Akane que esta acurrucada en su pecho, en el futon que esta al lado donde están ellos esta Soun panda completamente dormido.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Ranma al ver como Mousse apretó más el abrazo atrayendo más a Akane hacia él. De quien sabe donde Ranma saco un balde de agua fría que sin dudar echo encima de Akane convirtiéndola en chico.

- ¡Esta fría! –Akane se sienta de golpe estando más que despierta, viendo a Ranma. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso Ranma? –pregunta extrañada.

Ranma la mira indiferente, para después bufar y dar media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Mousse algo adormilado se sienta frente Akane y la toma con ambas manos de la barbilla volteándola a él.

- ¡Mousse! –exclama sorprendida, con esa voz de macho machote y al acabar de despertar suena mas ronca.

- Wo ai ni Akane. –dice amoroso dispuesto a besarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta nerviosa Akane.

Mousse parpadea ya viendo mejor a Akane, frunce el entrecejo y lleva su mano al pecho del chico sintiéndolo plano, después lleva una de sus manos a la entrepierna de este tomando en un puño al compadre de batalla que ahora posee Akane.

- ¡Oye! –exclama Akane mas sonrojada, ya que como chico se ha dado cuenta lo sensible que es esa zona.

Mousse soltó su compadre de batalla y su rostro mostro completa furia que puso mas nerviosa a Akane.

* * *

><p>Ranma esta solo desayunando, ya que todos habían acabado de hacerlo y se habían ido a la escuela o hacer sus obligaciones.<p>

El chico esta hincado frente a la mesa mientras en una de sus manos sostiene su tazón y con su otra mano los palillos con los que toma un poco de arroz para guiarlo a su boca. Ranma tiene los ojos cerrados y su rostro refleja molestia.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! –grita molesta Akane chico pasando corriendo por el pasillo del comedor.

- ¡Mousse matar! –dice furioso corriendo atrás del pelinegro teniendo una filosa espada en manos.

El tic nervioso en su ceja derecha regreso, aun así Ranma no abre los ojos.

- ¡Deja de molestarme! –grita molesta Akane ahora como chica pasando corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Wo ai ni! –grita Mousse meloso.

Akane se esconde atrás de Ranma y Mousse esta frente a ellos, atento para ver por que lado decide correr Akane para ir atrás de ella.

- ¡Ya basta!... ¡Ya me tienen harto! –exclama molesto Ranma poniéndose de pie.

- No meterte. Cosa solo de Akane y Mousse. –dice el guerrero mirando con fastidio a Ranma, mientras que Akane sigue escondida atrás de él.

- Yo también ya estoy harta Mousse. Déjame en paz. –dice molesta Akane asomándose por sobre el hombro de su prometido.

- Wo ai ni. –dice amoroso mandándole un beso para después guiñarle un ojo.

Akane sonrojada se vuelve a esconder atrás de Ranma, como si se escondiera del beso para que no le llegara.

- Wo ai ni, wo ai ni. Te la pasas diciendo eso, ya me tienes harto. –dice furioso Ranma, fulminando con la mirada al chino.

- ¿A ti que importar? –Mousse mira retador a Ranma.

- Me importa porque ya me tienen harto. Han estado así desde ayer. –dice furioso.

- ¿Acaso estar celoso? –Mousse lo mira burlón y a Ranma se le sonrojan levemente las mejillas mientras que Akane se asoma por uno de los costados de Ranma intentando ver su rostro.

- Ya me canse de esto. Me iré a la escuela. –dice molesto volteando hacia el pasillo para salir de ahí.

- ¡Ranma espérame, no me dejes sola con este! –Akane esta por seguirlo, pero se ve impedida su acción porque Mousse se le echo encima para abrazarla meloso, haciéndolos a ambos caer al suelo.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Akane y Ranma corriendo hacia la escuela. Akane corre por la malla que separa el canal de la acera y Ranma corre por la acera.<p>

- Por favor entiende que fue Mousse quien se metió en mi cama y habitación sin mi consentimiento. –Akane voltea a ver a Ranma mientras corre y este solo cerró los ojos molesto.

- Ya te dije que no es asunto mío. Puedes dormir con quien se te pegue la gana. –dice molesto.

- ¿Estas tan molesto como para no escucharme? –pregunta con fastidio mientras salta para caer de pie al lado de él y correr a la par.

- Déjame en paz. Mejor vete con Mousse.

- No sé porque estas tan enojado cuando yo no te digo nada porque duermes con esa cerda.

- Kohi-chan es solo una mascota, no hay comparación. –Akane entrecierra sus ojos y voltea su rostro a lado contrario. –No puedo creer que te pongas celosa de una simple cerdita. –dice incrédulo.

- No estoy celosa. Jamás me pondré celosa de un hombre como tu. –Akane voltea a él y le saca la lengua haciendo que a Ranma se le hinche una vena en la frente.

- Estúpida. –Ranma acelera su carrera.

- ¡Espérame Ranma! –Akane también acelera intentando darle alcance ya que el chico comenzó a correr más rápido.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que sobre el tejado de una casa por donde pasaron esta sentada Ukyo, teniendo su mochila de viaje colgada en la espalda.

La expresión de la castaña muestra profunda tristeza a su mente viene la imagen de Ranma mirándola con tristeza.

- _Lo siento U-chan, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Yo amo a Akane_

La imagen de Ranma le da la espalda y se aleja caminando haciendo que de fondo comience a oírse una música de lo más deprimente.

- _(Lo mejor es que me vaya para siempre de aquí mi amado Ranma-san. Mi corazón esta roto en mil pedazos, que es tan doloroso seguir aquí)_ –Ukyo alza su mirada y se pone de pie. – ¡Adiós para siempre mi amado Ranma-san! –Ukyo salta, pero en eso agua fría le da de lleno convirtiéndolo en cerdita que cayo se sentón al suelo, encima de todas sus cosas.

Ukyo entrecierra los ojos al ver frente a ella a una viejita que esta echando agua en la calle.

- Ven cerdita.

Ukyo voltea viendo en cuclillas a Mousse que le sonríe de forma cálida, para después acariciarle la cabeza.

- Ser bonita. –Mousse amplia su sonrisa haciendo que las mejillas de la cerdita se sonrojen.

* * *

><p>Es la hora del primer receso y en el salón de primero "F" están la gran mayoría de los alumnos almorzando, entre ellos se divisa a Ranma sentado en su pupitre y enfrente de él están Daisuke y Hiroshi, almorzando cada uno de su almuerzo. Mientras come a Ranma se le ve molesto.<p>

Del otro lado del salón se ve a Akane sentada y frente a ella están Sayuri y Rika, las ultimas dos están abriendo su almuerzo.

- _(¡Demonios! Por salir corriendo para alcanzar a Ranma y huir de Mousse olvide mi almuerzo… y no traigo dinero para comprar algo)_ –Akane baja su cabeza derrotada.

- ¿No trajiste nada para almorzar Akane? –pregunta curiosa Rika al ver que la chica no ha sacado nada.

- No. –dice deprimida sintiendo como sus tripas se mueven inquietas pidiendo alimento.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Ranma-kun que te convide? –pregunta insinuante Sayuri.

- Están comprometidos, seguro que te compartirá. –Rika también la mira insinuante.

Akane mira de reojo hacia donde esta Ranma, notando que este la miro de reojo al mismo tiempo como si hubiera sentido su mirada, pero así como la miro regreso su mirada a sus amigos mientras bufa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sayumi y Rika.

- ¿Otra vez pelearon? –pregunta con cansancio Sayuri mientras Rika niega resignada.

- ¿Ahora que le hiciste Akane? –Rika la mira con reproche y la peli-azul frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué les hace pensar que yo le hice algo? –pregunta ofendida.

- Es obvio que algo le hiciste. Ranma-kun es todo un caballero, es amable y compresivo. –dice soñadora Sayuri mientras Rika suspira soñadora, y Akane alzo ambas cejas con incredulidad. –En cambio tú eres muy tosca, nada femenina, mal educada y grosera. –Akane la mira ofendida.

- Yo no le hice nada, él solo se enojo y ni sé la razón. –dice con firmeza. –Además déjenme les digo que Ranma no es nada de eso que ustedes dicen. No lo conocen bien. Él en verdad es un chico mimado, con aires de grandeza, amargado, tonto, nada caballeroso… —Akane mira sus dedos con los que va enumerando cada descripción de su prometido, sin darse cuenta que Rika y Sayumi miran asustadas al pelinegro que esta atrás de la peli-azul, el cual es rodeado por un aura asesina y tiene una expresión sombría. –Se duerme con una cerda que agarro como mascota, no es varonil, es feo, no tiene gracia, tiene carácter de mujer menopáusica, es grosero… ¿ya dije que es un chico mimado?

Akane alza la mirada curiosa hacia sus amigas notando como estas miran hacia atrás de ella, por lo que curiosa volteo viendo a Ranma que sostiene una caja envuelta con un paliacate rojo, el chico tiene una expresión de asesino en serie y una potente aura de batalla rodeándolo. A su lado están sus dos amigos que lo miran algo asustados mientras sonríen nerviosos.

- Ranma. –Akane sonríe nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

Ranma estampa la caja de almuerzo en su pupitre haciendo que Akane la mire sorprendida, para luego mirar curiosa al chico que la fulmina con la mirada.

- Mamá me echo tu almuerzo en mi mochila. –explica cortante, para después dar media vuelta y regresar a su lugar siendo seguido por sus amigos. – (_Soy un idiota. Yo preocupándome por ella, trayéndole su almuerzo sabiendo que se le iba a olvidar y la muy maldita me insulta a mis espaldas)_ –Ranma frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños.

- Gracias. –susurra Akane.

- Compadezco al pobre de Ranma-kun. –dice con lamento Rika.

- Si, mira que tener una prometida como tú. –Sayuri niega con desaprobación mientras Akane las fulmina con la mirada.

Ranma estaba por sentarse en su asiento, en eso se oye una pared siendo derrumbada haciendo que mire hacia la pared del pasillo al igual que sus compañeros viendo sorprendidos como la pared tiene ahora un hueco. Y el causante de hacer dicho hueco se dejo ver cuando la cortina de polvo se disperso revelando a un apuesto chico de cabello negro, trenzado y usando ropas chinas, el cual sostiene en una de sus manos una bandeja cubierta con una papa ovalada.

Todas las chicas al verlo se les tornaron los ojos en forma de corazón y suspiraron soñadoras al ver que sonríe coqueto.

- ¡Ni hao Akane! –el chico alza su mano libre en son de saludo y mira a Akane que muestra sorpresa en sus ojos.

- ¡Mo-Mousse! –exclama sorprendida, mientras que Ranma frunció el entrecejo molesto.

- ¿Lo conoces Akane? –pregunta curiosa Rika, mirándola al igual que Sayuri.

Mousse camina colocándose alado de Akane, para después tomar el almuerzo que la chica tiene sobre la paleta de su pupitre y aventarlo de forma despectiva, lo que hizo que Ranma frunza más el entrecejo, pero Akane logro atrapar el almuerzo en el aire, saltando y cayendo en cuclillas en su asiento.

- ¿Qué haces Mousse? –pregunta molesta.

- Mousse querer que futura esposa esté bien alimentada, por eso traer comida. –dice complacido dejando la bandeja encima de la paleta del banco de la peli-azul, mientras que los demás chismosos muestran sorpresa la relación que tiene ese extraño con AKane.

- Te envidio Akane. –dice con pesar Sayuri.

- Que guardadito te lo tenías. Mira que tener otro prometido y ambos te traen el almuerzo. –Rika llora mientras aprieta su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo, mientras que Mousse les sonríe amigable a Rika y Sayuri haciéndolas sonrojar.

- Yo no tengo dos prometidos. Todo es un malentendido. –dice nerviosa mientras se rasca una de sus mejillas con un dedo.

- No lo niegues pillina. –dicen ambas mirándola juguetonas.

- Prometida comer lo que Mousse le ha preparado. –Mousse destapa la bandeja dejando ver a Kohi-chan teniendo los ojos en forma de cruz, bañada en salsa de soya, con una manzana en la boca y rodeada de ensalada.

Akane al verla ensancho los ojos, al igual que Ranma, ya que desde su lugar pudo observar bien lo que hay sobre la bandeja.

- ¡Ukyo! –exclama con horror Akane, que rápidamente tomo a la cerdita, quitándole la manzana de la boca para después comenzar a darle leves palmadas en la mejilla esperando hacerla reaccionar.

- ¡Kohi-chan! –exclama Ranma horrorizado, poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Mousse al igual que los demás en el salón miren extrañados la reacción de esos dos.

Akane suspira al ver que Ukyo va abriendo los ojos, pero mira curiosa a Ranma cuando este la arrebata la cerdita de las manos y la abraza de forma protectora para después fulminar con la mirada a Mousse.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta furioso.

- Yo solo traer de comer a prometida… tu no quitarle comida a Akane. –dice furioso el guerrero fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Querías alimentarla con mi mascota! –grita alterado y mostrándose más furioso.

Akane al igual que los demás miran de uno a otro cada que hablan, aunque la peli-azul se muestra nerviosa al sentir el incomodo ambiente.

- Yo encontrar cerdo en la calle. –Mousse le sonríe de forma burlona.

- Sé que sabias que es mi mascota y lo hiciste adrede. —Ranma la apunta acusador y Ukyo en sus brazos asintió dándole la razón.

- Levantarme falsos y no dejar. Mousse retarte a una pelea.

- Acepto. –ambos se miran retadores, aunque el guerrero sonrió triunfante.

- Chicos, tranquilícense. Hablemos y no recurramos a la violencia. –Akane se pone de pie dispuesta a parar a esos dos que se intentan matar con la mirada, antes de que comiencen a pelear, pero por ir viendo a ese par no vio la rebanada de tomate que ella misma había tirado cuando tomo a Ukyo, por lo que la piso y resbalo cayendo de hocico.

A todos sus compañeros les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la estupidez de la chica, mientras que el par de prometidos ni cuenta se dieron, y eso que cayó en medio de ambos, pero están muy ocupados en intentar matar con la mirada al otro que no ven lo demás.

Uno minutos después, Akane recupero la conciencia que el fregazo le hizo perder y alzo su rostro notando que todos sus compañeros están mirando sorprendidos hacia la ventana. La peli-azul busca con la mirada al par de pelinegros no viéndolos, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie de un brinco.

- ¿Dónde están Ranma y Mousse?

- Ambos salieron por la ventana. –dice sorprendida Rika y Akane ensancho los ojos.

- ¡Ranma! –grita corriendo hacia la ventana para también saltar por ella.

* * *

><p>Akane va corriendo por el patio de la escuela en busca de Ranma, su rostro muestra preocupación y sus ojos miedo.<p>

- ¡Ranma! –exclama preocupada al divisarlo tirado en el piso dentro de las canchas de beisbol, con Kohi-chan encima de él chillando.

Los ojos de Akane mostraron mas miedo, pensando que a su prometido le paso algo grave, así que acelero su paso, llegando finalmente a ellos.

- ¡Ranma! –Akane se pone de rodillas al lado de su prometido y le alza la cabeza. – ¡Ranma! –la peli-azul comienza a agitarlo con suavidad.

Y suspiro aliviada al ver que comienza a abrir los ojos, comenzando a despertar.

- Ranma. –lo volvió a llamar cuando él abrió los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres? –Ranma la mira curiosa notando como la chica ensancha los ojos sorprendida al igual que Kohi-chan.

**Continuará**

**la vdd a mi punto de vista mousse sin esos lentes y teniendo su cabellor ecogido en un peinado como el ke le puse se me hizo sexy, ademas con el tip e vestimenta ke le puse *o* jojono aora sera shampoo la ke ande atras de mousse, creo ke le toca pagar a la canija lo cruel ke fue con el wuajajajajajjaja**

**como veran los papeles de todos se van cambiando, spero ke les agrade el cambio, ke ami sinceramente se me hace divertido XD**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL KAP**

**CUIDENSE**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	9. La venganza de Mousse

**La venganza de Mousse, el devastador puño shiatsu que roba la mente y el corazón**

Akane va corriendo por el patio de la escuela en busca de Ranma, su rostro muestra preocupación y sus ojos miedo.

- ¡Ranma! –exclama preocupada al divisarlo tirado en el piso dentro de las canchas de beisbol, con Kohi-chan encima de él chillando.

Los ojos de Akane mostraron mas miedo, pensando que a su prometido le paso algo grave, así que acelero su paso, llegando finalmente a ellos.

- ¡Ranma! –Akane se pone de rodillas alado de su prometido y le alza la cabeza. – ¡Ranma! –la peli-azul comienza a agitarlo con suavidad.

Y suspiro aliviada al ver que comienza a abrir los ojos, comenzando a despertar.

- Ranma. –lo volvió a llamar cuando él abrió los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres? –Ranma la mira curiosa notando como la chica ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- _(¿Habrá perdido la memoria?)—_Akane frunce el entrecejo. –¡Vamos! No juegues Ranma. Sabes quien soy. –Akane sonríe nerviosa, algo le decía que no esta jugando.

- No te conozco. Es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo. –dice serio, frunciendo el entrecejo y Akane mostro mas sorpresa en los ojos al igual que Kohi-chan.

Ranma ignorando que sus palabras dejaron en shock a la chica se puso de pie, no la conoce así que no le importa lo que le pase.

- Vamos Kohi-chan. –el chico se inclina y carga a la cerdita que también esta en una especie de shock.

- ¡Espera! ¿Sabes quien es ella? –Akane sale del shock y apunta la cerdita.

- Claro que lo sé. Es mi mascota. –Ranma rodo los ojos con fastidio y siguió su camino.

- _(¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Por qué a mi no me recuerda y a Ukyo si? Acaso es una venganza hacia mi?... no lo creo, se ve muy seguro al decir que no me conoce… ¿solo me habrá olvidado a mi?)_ –Akane se pone de pie y comienza a seguir a Ranma que tiene una de sus manos tocándose la nuca mientras camina.

- _(¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Quién es esa chica y porque estaba conmigo cuando desperté?)_—Ranma frunce el entrecejo con algo de fastidio, mas no detiene su paso.

- ¡Ranma!

Exclaman Hiroshi y Dasuke que van saliendo del edificio de la escuela, viendo al chico caminar hacia ellos teniendo en brazos a Kohi-chan, atrás de él va Akane, que se le ve pensativa.

Ambos chicos corren hacia el pelinegro que se detuvo esperándolos al igual que Akane que siente curiosidad por saber si los olvido.

- Apenas íbamos a buscarte para ver el combate… ¿ya termino? –pregunta curioso Daisuke.

- _(Es verdad antes de perder la conciencia iba a pelear contra Mousse. –_a la mente de Ranma vino la imagen de él parado frente a Mousse en las canchas de beisbol. –_de ahí no recuerdo nada más)_ –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo forzando su cabeza para recordarlo.

- _(Parece que a ellos si los recuerda… ¿Qué esta pasando)_ –Akane frunce el entrecejo intentando buscarle lógica.

- ¡Ranma! –exclaman Horishi y Daisuke al ver que Ranma se agarra la cabeza adolorido.

Kohi-chan lo mira preocupada, y al instante Akane se acerco a Ranma poniéndose a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupada.

- ¿Sigues aquí? –pregunta con fastidio Ranma, quitando la mueca de dolor y mirándola indiferente.

- ¿Akane que le paso a Ranma? –pregunta curioso Daisuke al ver extraño a su amigo.

- ¿Akane? –Ranma alza ambas cejas al ver que sus amigos conocen a esa chica. – ¿La conocen chicos? –Daisuke y Hiroshi se muestran extrañados por la pregunta.

- Si y tu también. –dice Hiroshi mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- ¿Enserio? –Ranma alza más sus cejas.

- ¿No la recuerdas? –pregunta mas extrañado Hiroshi y Ranma niega.

- No bromees Ranma. ¿Cómo no vas a recordarla si viven junto? –dice divertido Daisuke pensando que su amigo les esta jugando una broma.

- No digan tonterías, si viviera conmigo lo sabría. –dice Ranma con obviedad haciendo que sus amigos se miren entre si.

Akane chasqueo su lengua y le arrebato a Kohi-chan de los brazos a Ranma, para después salir corriendo.

- ¡Oye niña espera! ¡¿A donde llevas a mi mascota? –pregunta molesto, volteando a ver por donde se fue.

* * *

><p>Akane se metió con Ukyo a la bodega del conserje y le echo agua caliente encima, así que ahora la castaña esta desnuda en su forma humana y Akane frente a ella mirándola con seriedad.<p>

- Habla Ukyo. Tú eres la única que estuvo presente, así que dime que le hizo Mousse a Ranma.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? –Ukyo la mira con burla haciendo que a Akane se le hinche una vena en la cabeza. –Ahora mi amado Ranma-san ya no te recuerda, esto es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. –la mirada de Ukyo se torna perdida y la vena en la frente de Akane se hincho más.

_Se ve a Ukyo siendo tomada de las manos por Ranma que esta frente a ella y la mira amoroso mientras ella lo mira soñadora._

- _¿Enserio ya olvidaste a Akane, Ranma-san? _

- _¿Akane? ¿Quién es Akane? –Ranma la mira curioso y a Ukyo la rodea un aura brillante._

- _Nadie que se necesite recordar mi amor. –Ukyo lo mira con ojos de borrego degollado._

- _¡Ukyo, mi amor! –Ranma la mira como el amor de su vida._

- _Ranma. –Ukyo lo mira embelesada._

_Ambos can acercando sus rostros poco a poco mientras cierran los ojos listos para unir sus labios con los del otro para sellar su amor._

- ¡Ranma-san! –dice melosa Ukyo mientras se abraza a si misma pasando sus manos por su silueta, acariciándose y se retuerce como gusano a la vez que para las trompas y tiene los ojos cerrados.

Akane se truena los dedos furiosa, no sabe que esta fantaseando pero sabe que esta fantaseando con su prometido y esa es razón suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre.

La peli-azul la tomo de las solapas y le empezó a dar de puñetazos en la cara como poseída, aun así no le borra la cara de pendeja y mirada embobada, incluso ya tiene derrame nasal dejando ver que su fantasía subió de nivel.

- Ranma-san, que pillín eres. –dice de forma orgásmica aumentando la furia de Akane.

La pobre de Ukyo tiene la cara ya deformada de tanto golpe, tiene bolas en las bolas, moretones en los moretones y sangre le sale a borbotones de la nariz, pero no quita su cara de pendeja.

Akane harta de golpearla y ver que por seguir fantaseando esta ni lo siente la soltó, haciendo que caiga al suelo, pero su furia aumento al verla retorcerse en el suelo como gusano mientras gime de forma orgásmica.

- Si no me dices lo que paso le diré a Ranma quien es en verdad su mascota. –dice amenazante.

Como si esas hubieran sido palabras mágicas Ukyo salió de su fantasía y miro asustada a Akane.

- ¿No serias capas? –Ukyo entrecierra la mirada mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por la nariz limpiando la sangre que su grandiosa fantasía le saco.

- Pruébame. –Akane la mira retadora mientras sonríe de forma torcida haciendo que Ukyo la fulmine con la mirada, pero después suspire con pesadez.

- Veras…

Flash back

_Kohi-chan esta a un costado de los chicos que van a pelear, mirándolos con seriedad. Vio como Ranma se pone en posición de combate al igual que Mousse, al cual vio que corre hacia Ranma que lo espera tranquilo._

_Antes de que Mousse llegue a Ranma salta y sin querer golpea con su pie a Kohi-chan en la cabeza noqueándola._

The end flash back

- Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo. –dice con seriedad, sobándose la barbilla pensativa justo en el momento que Akane cae estilo anime.

- ¡Prácticamente no viste nada! –exclama furiosa a la vez que se pone de pie para después darle un zape en la cabeza sacándole un chichón.

- No es mi culpa. –dice molesta, fulminándola con la mirada mientras se soba el chichón. –Lo único que importa es que Ranma-san no te recuerda y yo podre conquistarlo. –dice triunfante, sonriéndole de forma torcida.

- ¿Quieres pelear? –dice amenazante mientras se pone en posición de combate.

- Cuando quieras. –dice retadora Ukyo a la vez que se pone de pie de un salto para después ponerse en guardia.

Akane la mira de una forma que a Ukyo sinceramente le trajo mala espina. La peli-azul estiro su mano derecha hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe dejando ver que van pasando corriendo un grupo de chicos del equipo de futbol.

- ¡¿Qué haces? –exclama alterada a la vez que se sonroja e intenta cubrirse el cuerpo con sus manos.

- ¡Yuju!... ¡Chicos! ¡Les tengo una sorpresa!... ¡entren! –dice melosa Akane.

Los chicos dejan de correr y la miran curiosos para después adentrarse.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Akane salir saltando de la ventana de la bodega del conserje, la chica tiene una sonrisa torcida y mirada traviesa.<p>

- ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR AKANE!... ¡OYE NO TOQUES AHÍ! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ, YA NO ME MANOSEEN!

Se oyen los gritos de Ukyo que en este momento fue como música para los oídos de Akane.

- ¡Oh dulce venganza! –la peli-azul comienza a caminar teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la bodega del conserje se ven a varios chicos tirados en el piso inconscientes, formando una montaña y teniendo golpes por todos lados y desangrándose. Frente a ellos se ve a Ukyo con expresión furiosa y agitada. La chica se ha cubierto su cuerpo desnudo con algunos trapos que encontró ahí formando una especie de interiores.<p>

- ¡Juro que me vengare de esta Akane! –exclama furiosa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Deja de seguirme! –Ranma voltea sobre su hombro mientras camina, viendo a Akane caminar atrás de él teniendo las manos cruzadas tras su nuca de forma despreocupada.<p>

- ¿Enserio no me recuerdas? –Akane lo mira con seriedad y Ranma alza ambas cejas.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de quien eres. Apenas hoy te he visto.

Akane suspiro con pesadez y comenzó a caminar ante la atenta mirada del chico, acercándose a una manguera conectada a una llave que esta en el porche de la casa por la que pasan.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta curioso al verla tomar la manguera.

- Hare que me recuerdes.

Akane abre la llave y se coloca la manguera encima de su cabeza, empapándose con ella haciendo que Ranma ensanche los ojos al ver como el cuerpo de ella se hace mas grande al igual que cambia su cabello. Akane voltea dejándole ver que sus facciones se hicieron más toscas y varoniles.

- ¿Y bien? –Akane se muestra ansiosa en su mirada

- ¿Acaso tomas esteroides? –Ranma la mira como bicho, ya que no solo la complexión le cambio sino que también el tono de voz.

Akane casi cae estilo anime y una gota de sudor resbalo pro su nuca.

- ¡No!... Me transformo en chico al contacto con el agua fría y cuando el agua caliente me moja regreso a la normalidad.

- Eres muy rara.

Ranma da media vuelta y comienza a correr alejándose lo más que puede de esa loca.

- Sino me recuerdas hare que lo hagas aunque sea a la fuerza. –los ojos de Akane muestran decisión y comienza a correr para darle alcance.

* * *

><p>Tofu va de camino a casa con tranquilidad. Mientras camina por las calles va leyendo un libro.<p>

- ¡Espera Ranma!

- ¡Ya deja de seguirme acosadora!

Tofu detiene su paso al oír dos voces varoniles muy conocidas para él, en eso siente una fuerte corriente de aire pasar por su lado viendo como Ranma corre a toda velocidad siendo seguido por Akane chico.

- ¡Aléjate!

- ¡Que esperes Ranma!

- ¡CHICOS NO LLEGUEN TAN TARDE A CASA! –les grita Tofu dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Que esperes Ranma! –Akane ya va corriendo a la par que Ranma, al cual mira de reojo al igual que él a ella.<p>

- ¡Ya deja de molestarme niña! –dice con fastidio. – (_No podrá igualar mi velocidad)_ –Ranma sonríe de forma torcida y acelera su carrera.

Akane esta por imitarlo, pero no puede hacerlo porque choca de lleno contra un poster haciendo que caiga al piso boca arriba con el poster marcado en rojo en su cara y teniendo los ojos en forma de espiral.

- Cuando corras mira al frente… ¡boba! –dice burlón Ranma, volteando hacia ella para sacarle la lengua y después regresar su vista al frente sin dejar de correr.

* * *

><p>Ranma se detiene fuera del consultorio de Kazumi, se recarga en una de las paredes intentando recuperar la respiración.<p>

- Ya no creo que me alcance.

- Eres tan predecible Ranma.

El chico se endereza mirando impresionado hacia el tejado del consultorio viendo a Akane chico sentada, con las piernas colgando hacia abajo mirándolo divertida.

- ¿Cómo…? –Ranma no puede formular la pregunta ante lo muy impresionado que esta.

Akane solo se encoge de hombros de forma despreocupada y salta cayendo de pie frente a él.

- _(Esta chica no es nada normal. No solo se transforma en chico con el contacto con el agua fría sino que también es muy rápida y muy ágil)_—Ranma entrecierra la mirada, mirándola de forma analítica.

- Lo mejor es que vayamos con Kazumi-sensei para que te revise. –dice pensativa.

- ¿Tú también conoces a Kazumi-sensei? –pregunta impresionado. – ¿Pues quien eres?

- Ya te dije que soy Akane. –la ahora pelinegro suelta un profundo suspiro al ver que Ranma la mira sin acordarse de quien es. –Mejor entremos. –dice resignada.

* * *

><p>Esta Ranma sentado en una silla, frente a él esta Kazumi checándole la cabeza mientras que Akane ya siendo chica, esta a su lado mira atenta.<p>

- ¿Dices que cuando despertaste no tuviste ningún malestar? –Kazumi deja de mirarle la cabeza y Ranma alza el rostro para mirar a la castaña.

- Así es sensei…. Bueno… —Ranma se soba la barbilla pensativo haciendo que ambas mujeres lo miren curiosas. –… Solo sentí la cabeza muy fresca.

- Ya veo. –Kazumi se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa sensei? ¿Ya sabe lo que le pasa a Ranma? –Akane la mira ansiosa mientras que Ranma la mira curioso.

- Si. Se trata de una antigua técnica llamada Shiatsu. –Kazumi los mira seria notando sorpresa en los ojos de ambos adolecentes.

- ¿En que consiste esa técnica sensei? –Akane se muestra más ansiosa.

- Se usan unas hierbas formando una antigua receta China. –Kazumi camina hacia su esqueleto llamado Eduardo y se coloca atrás de él. –Se lava el cabello usando esa solución en forma de champú, tocando varios puntos específicos,– Kazumi mueve sus manos en la nuca del esqueleto haciendo una especie de masaje, como muestra de lo que esta explicando. – así el enemigo puede controlar los recuerdos de su adversario haciendo que olvide lo que uno quiera… por eso Ranma no te recuerda Akane, porque le borraron los recuerdos que tiene sobre ti. –la castaña alza la mirada hacia Akane notando la sorpresa en sus ojos.

- ¿Ósea que si te conozco? –Ranma mira curioso a Akane, la cual solo asintió.

- ¿Sabe como curarlo sensei?

- Para eso necesito tener la solución que usaron en Ranma.

- Entiendo. –Akane sale corriendo del consultorio a toda velocidad.

- ¿A donde fue? –pregunta Ranma extrañado.

- Seguramente a buscar la cura. –Kazumi le sonríe de forma cálida.

- ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto? –Ranma rodo los ojos, para él Akane sigue siendo una desconocida aunque le hayan dicho eso, por eso se le hace tan extraño que se empeñe tanto porque la recuerde.

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche, Ranma tiene rato que llego a casa y en este momento se encuentra sentado en el piso del salón, mirando el televisor mientras come una patatas fritas. A su lado esta Tofu sentado también en el piso y usando la mesa como apoyo para hacer su tarea, mientras que Genma esta sentado del otro lado de la mesa leyendo el periódico y a su lado esta Nodoka sirviendo el te.<p>

- ¡Estoy en casa! –se oye el grito de Tatsuha siendo seguido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Todos voltean viendo al pelinegro adentrándose en el salón teniendo en su cara una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Bienvenido hijo! –Nodoka le sonríe de forma cálida.

- ¡Saotome Tatsuha trae las nuevas noticias de la pareja mas loca de Nerima!—dice como presentador de concursos poniendo un puño frente a su boca, simulando un micrófono.

Ranma lo mira curioso porque no sabe de qué pareja habla. Genma alza la vista de su periódico para saber el chisme. Tofu alza la mirada mirando curioso a su hermano menor y Nodoka se muestra ansiosa, ama los chismes más cuando se trata de su parejita consentida.

- ¡Se ha corrido el rumor por la escuela que Saotome Ranma olvido a Tendo Akane!

Nodoka, Genma y Tofu ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos, para después dirigir su mirada hacia Ranma que solo tiene ambas cejas alzadas.

- Moría por darles esta noticia, pero tenia una cita con una hermosa chica. –a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Pero ahora que esta aquí el menor de la casa nos podrá afirmar si solo es un chisme o es verdad. –Tatsuha se arrodilla frente a su hermano menor que lo mira como el loco que es mientras los demás miran ansiosos como si estuviera viendo un programa de chismes y están por entrevistar al artista que tiene el escándalo del mes. –Díganos joven Saotome; ¿es verdad lo que se dice o solo son chismes? –Tatsuha coloca su simulado micrófono frente a los labios de Ranma que ya tiene la nuca llena de gotas de sudor.

- ¡Ya llegue! –dice una voz femenina que denota cansancio.

Todos voltean hacia el pasillo viendo a Akane chica con expresión de derrota y mirada cansada adentrándose.

- Te soporte que me siguieras en la calle, pero esto ya es exagerar. –dice con molestia Ranma. –¿Qué haces en mi casa acosadora?

- _(No encontré a Mousse por más que lo busque y ahora esto)_ –Akane mira con fastidio a Ranma.

- ¿Cómo que, que hace aquí Ranma? Akane-chan aquí vive. –dice con tranquilidad Tofu.

- ¿Cómo? ¿También lo conocen? –Ranma mira a su familia sorprendida.

- ¡Así es señoras y señores! Esto responde todo! ¡No era un chisme; en verdad Saotome Ranma olvido a la mitad mujer y mitad hombre! –exclama Tatsuha con enfuria como si estuviera dando el chisme del siglo.

Akane y Ranma lo miran como el loco que es, mientras que los otros tres tienen la boca abierta formando una perfecta "O" que intentan cubrir con sus manos mientras sus ojos muestran sorpresa.

- Bueno… —Nodoka relaja su expresión, y sonríe de forma amigable. –Lo importante es que Ranma no olvido a sus padres y hermanos.

- ¿Quién es usted? –Ranma mira a Nodoka como si jamás la hubiera visto.

La mujer borro completamente su sonrisa mientras Genma ensancho los ojos, al instante Nodoka se abrazo a Genma y comenzó a llorar como magdalena, mientras el calvo acaricia la espalda de su esposa en forma de consuelo.

- Uno de los peores dolores que enfrenta una madre es que su bebito no la recuerde. –dice dolida.

- Lo sé mujer. Pero lo que importa es que sigue vivo. Si olvido los recuerdos que tenia con nosotros, con el tiempo nos encargaremos de crearle nuevos. –Genma pone su mirada perdida al horizonte y atrás de él salió un fondo de un risco donde chocan las olas.

Tatsuha les aplaude conmovido, mientras que Tofu asintió mientras sonríe de forma cálida.

- _(Familia de locos)_ –Akane tiene la frente sombreada de negro, agradeciendo que su padre no esta en casa o ya se lo imagina convertido en panda atrás de Genma y Nodoka echándoles pétalos de cerezo para darle mas dramatismo a la historia.

- Solo bromeaba mamá. Jamás los olvidaría. –dice juguetón Ranma, para después sacar la lengua de forma traviesa.

- ¡Buaa….! ¡Mis hijos son crueles! ¡Me meten esos sustos cuando yo les di la vida, los cargue nueve meses en mi vientre, me desvele por sus lloriqueos, tengo arrugas y estrías por su culpa y así me pagan! –dice dramática abrazando con mas fuerza a su marido que le sigue acariciando la espalda en son de consuelo.

- Son unos malagradecidos mujer. –dice Genma dolido.

- Que cruel Ranma, has asustado a nuestra sacrosanta madre. –Tatsuha lo mira con desaprobación mientras se limpia sus falsotas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- Eso no se hace Ranma. –dice en forma de regaño Tofu mientras niega con desaprobación.

- Solo jugaba. –Ranma se rasca la nuca apenado mientras sonríe.

- _(Si. Completita la familia esta loca)_ –Akane los mira incrédula mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalan por su nuca, en eso sus ojos son cubiertos por unas garras de oso. – ¡¿Qué te pasa viejo? –Akane molesta voltea para golpear al panda, viendo que es Mousse usando unos guantes de oso, el cual antes de que Akane lo golpee dio un largo salto hacia atrás y le sonrío travieso a la peli-azul.

- ¡Ni hao Akane! –Mousse alza una mano en son de saludo sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¡Mousse! –exclama sorprendida Akane ya que lo estuvo buscando por todos lados y este viene llegando solo. –Dame el champú que usaste con Ranma. –ordena.

- ¡Wo ai ni! –grita Mousse enérgico, acercándose a Akane para después tomarla de la cintura e inclinar su rostro hacia ella dispuesto a besarla.

- ¡Oye! ¡Alej…!

Akane no termino su frase cuando Mousse se alejo de ella esquivando una taza de te que se estrello en el piso. Todos dirigen su mirada hacia Ranma que mira sorprendido su mano derecha, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de hacer.

- _(Ese chico es fuerte, ya que la técnica no funciono del todo)_ –Mousse entrecierra la mirada hacia Ranma, mirándolo de forma analítica.

- ¡Ranma! –Akane se muestra esperanzada porque la recuerde.

- Lo siento. No fue mi intensión lanzarles eso. –Ranma se rasca la nuca apenado haciendo que AKane caiga estilo anime.

- Parece como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado solo. –Tofu se soba la barbilla pensativo y sus padres asintieron dándole la razón.

- El poder del amor es fuerte y los celos hicieron que Ranma actuara por si solo. –dice de forma poética Tatsuha.

- ¿Cuáles celos y que amor? –Ranma mira a su hermano como el loco que es.

Mousse saca de entre sus ropas un bote que tiene el numero ciento diez y un peine, para después saltar hacia donde esta Ranma.

- ¡Cuidado Ranma! –Akane fue rápida y ya esta alado de Ranma con su pie alzado pateando una de las manos de Mousse, sin dejarlo reaccionar le arrebato el champú, para luego tomar de la mano a Ranma y comenzar a correr. – ¡Tengo el champú!

- ¡Oye…! ¿a donde me llevas? –grita Ranma molesto sin poder impedir que se lo lleven.

- ¡Akane no ser justa! –Mousse se deja caer de rodillas a la vez que hace un infantil puchero mientras los demás miran curiosos por donde se fueron esos dos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué haces?<p>

Akane no dejo ni reaccionar a Ranma cuando de forma brusca le inclino la cabeza en el lavabo del baño y abrió la llave mojándoselo para después echarle el champú y comenzar a tallarle la cabeza con rapidez.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Me estas lastimando! –exclama adolorido, mas Akane no deja de tallarlo.

Ranma frunce el entrecejo mientras aprieta con fuerza el lavabo hasta romperlo haciendo que el chorro de agua se dispare hacia Akane mojándola y convirtiéndola en chico nuevamente.

- ¡Maldita loca! ¡Hiciste que se me metiera champú a los ojos! –Ranma se endereza furioso,

- ¡¿Ya me recuerdas? –Akane lo mira esperanzada.

- ¡Ya te dije que apenas te he visto hoy! –exclama furioso, pero comienza a ver borroso y termina cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Ranma! –exclama preocupada Akane, acercándose a él.

* * *

><p>Akane chica esta sentada en el último escalón de bajo, tiene sus codos recargados en sus rodillas para apoyar sus mejillas en sus manos. Ranam sigue inconsciente, hace solo unos minutos que Akane lo ayudo a llevarlo a su habitación y en este momento su madre esta con él.<p>

- _(Ranma sigue sin recordarme… esto es frustrante)_ –Akane inclina más su rostro y posa sus manos en la cabeza agitándose el cabello con desesperación.

- ¡¿Hay alguien en casa? –se oye el grito de Kazumi siendo seguido por el sonido de la puerta corrediza.

Akane rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la entrada viendo a Kazumi.

- ¡Hola Akane-chan! –la castaña le sonríe amigable.

- Hola sensei…. Use el champú con Ranma, pero no funciono. –Akane saca el bote de entre sus ropas y se lo muestra.

- Entiendo… ¿me podrías decir que numero tiene el frasco?

- Ciento diez.

- Comprendo… ese se usa para borrar la memoria, para hacer que la recupere se debe usar el champú con el frasco que tenga el numero ciento diecinueve.

- ¿Y como lo consigo? –pregunta mostrándose frustrada.

- No te preocupes Akane-chan, que traigo aquí la receta para hacer ese chanpú. –dice a la vez que saca de entre sus ropas un antiguo libro.

- ¡Hola sensei! –saluda Tofu llegando, teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Al instante los lentes de la castaña se empañan mientras voltea hacia el castaño.

- ¡Hola Tofu-kun!

- ¿Sensei viene a ayudarnos a que mi hermano menor recupere la memoria? –pregunta con amabilidad.

- Así es. –Kuzumi toma de cada extremo el libro y lo parte por la mitad haciendo que Akane ensanche los ojos horrorizada. –Tofu-kun te invito a cenar. –dice avergonzada mientras sigue rompiendo el libro en varios pedazos.

- ¡Espere sensei! ¡No lo rompa más! –exclama horrorizada Akane jalándose los cabellos.

- Gracias sensei, pero ya estamos por cenar

- ¿A si? ¿Y que van a cenar?

- ¿Gusta acompañarnos? –Tofu le sonríe con amabilidad mientras que la castaña sigue convirtiendo en pedacitos el pobre libro.

Akane se deja caer de rodillas y toma los pedacitos del libro mientras llora.

* * *

><p>Akane esta en su habitación de rodillas echando sus cosas en su mochila de viaje. Como la puerta esta abierta se ve pasar por ahí a Tatsuha quien se detiene al ver a la chica.<p>

- ¿Qué haces cuñadita? ¿A donde planeas ir? –pregunta curioso.

- A China. Iré a conseguir el champú ciento diecinueve para Ranma. –dice seria, terminando de empacar sus cosas para después colgarse la mochila en sus hombros y voltear hacia Tatsuha que lo mira burlón.

- El poder del amor es intenso. –dice insinuante y a Akane se le sonrojan las mejillas.

- Mo digas tonterías. Lo hago porque me siento responsable.

- Si tú dices… pero la verdad no le veo problema, Ranma solo no te recuerda a ti, así que la única afectada eres tú. —dice insinuante.

- Piensa lo que quieras. –Akane pasa alado de Tatsuha que no quita su mirada burlona, mas al ver que la chica sigue con las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

><p>- <em>(El único problema es que no tengo dinero para el pasaje… ni modo, me tendré que ir nadando como la ultima vez)<em> –Akane suelta un profundo suspiro mientras corre por las oscuras calles de Nerima.

Akane acelera su paso, pero frena de golpe al ver a Mousse a unos pocos metros frente a ella colgado de las piernas en un árbol quedando de cabeza mientras le muestra un frasco de champú y le sonríe de forma picara.

- ¡Ciento diecinueve! –exclama sorprendida. – ¡Dame eso! –Akane salta dispuesta a quitarle el champú, mas Mousse salta cayendo de pie atrás de ella mientras que Akane se va de hocico contra el suelo.

Rápidamente la peli-azul se pone de pie y voltea hacia Mousse.

- ¿Por qué Akane estar tan interesada en Ranma? –pregunta con molestia.

- ¡Escucha: lo que yo sienta por Ranma no es asunto tuyo! –exclama enojada haciendo que Mousse frunza el entrecejo, pero luego sonríe de forma torcida y su mirada se torna picara. – ¿Quieres la botella? –pregunta coqueto, agitando el embase en sus manos.

- Si.

- Ven por ella. –Mousse se sube un poco la playera dejando al descubierto su marcado y plano vientre, para después meter media botella en los pantalones.

Akane ensancha levemente los ojos y sus mejillas adquieren un leve sonrojo.

- ¡Vamos Akane! Ser futura esposa, puedes tocar todo de mi. –Mousse posa una de sus manos en su vientre, encima de la botella haciendo una pose sugerente.

- Eso no me intimida. ¡Estoy acostumbrada al cuerpo de un chico! –Akane camina hacia él sin que el sonrojo desaparezca y teniendo su mano lista para tomar el champú.

- ¡Ni hao Ranma! –Mousse mira hacia atrás de Akane que se tenso.

- ¡No es lo que crees Ranma! –exclama rápidamente volteando asustada, no viendo nadie por lo que furiosa regresa su mirada hacia Mousse que le sonríe burlón, y lo que más le hizo enojar es que el canijo aprovecho la distracción para quitarse la botella de ahí y esconderla.

- ¡Dame el champú, Mousse! –ordena furiosa.

- No. –Mousse le saca la lengua de forma infantil haciendo que Akane frunza mas el entrecejo, pero relaja su expresión y golpea su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.

- ¡Lo tengo!... hagamos un trato: yo hago lo que tú quieras a cambio de que me des el champú.

- ¿Enserio? –Mousse muestra una mirada picara.

- Si, hare lo que quieras, menos tres cosas: no me casare contigo, no haremos nada pervertido y no le hare daño a Ranma. –dice firme. –Por lo demás hare lo que tu quieras.

- Acepto. –Mousse lo mira serio. – Tú cobrar venganza por mí, en contra del chico Akane.

- Bien, pero solo le daré una paliza, no lo matare. –dice con firmeza.

- No es lo que quería, pero me parece bien. –Mousse le sonríe de forma torcida y Akane suspira resignada.

* * *

><p>En el dojo se encuentra Ukyo sentada estilo indio, atrás de ella recargada en la pared esta Akane con los brazos cruzados.<p>

- Así que Mousse aun no sabe que ambos son uno mismo. –dice con indiferencia.

- No. –Akane suspira con pesadez. –Entonces ¿qué Ukyo? ¿Me ayudaras? Es por Ranma.

- No te preocupes. –Ukyo cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos. –Por Ranma-san no te preocupes. Yo me encargare de él. –Ukyo abre los ojos mostrando una mirada brillosa. –Finalmente mi historia de amor con Ranma-san comenzara. –dice soñadora al momento que su mirada se torna perdida.

_Se ve a Ranma teniendo sus manos en la cintura de Ukyo, quien tiene sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico, los dos se miran amorosos._

- _¿Ranma-san enserio ya no amas a Akane?_

- _No sé de quien hablas. _

- _Y no necesitas recordarla amor mío._

- _Ukyo. –Ranma entrecierra la mirada a la vez que inclina su rostro, acercándolo al de ella._

- _Ranma. –Ukyo cierra sus ojos esperando ansiosa el beso._

Ukyo tiene una sonrisa bobalicona, baba le escurre por la boca, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y tiene cara de pendeja.

- ¡Deja de fantasear! –exclama furiosa Akane en el momento que le da una patada en la cabeza. –Tienes que ayudarme. –Akane le pisa la cabeza con brusquedad.

- ¡Estás loca! –dice entre dientes, mirando hacia arriba, donde esta ella.

- Ayúdame. –exige pisándole la cabeza con mas fuerza.

- ¡Deja de pisarme!

Akane quita su pie de encima de ella y Ukyo se pone de pie rápidamente.

- Entonces te golpeare hasta que haga que me golpees. –Akane da una patada larga dándole en la barbilla.

A la pobre castaña se le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás ante el golpe y lagrimas le salieron de los ojos ante el dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –dice molesta a la vez que se endereza dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Akane que cayo de pompas al piso.

- ¡Golpéame con ganas!

- ¡No quiero!

Akane se pone de pie y la toma de las solapas.

- Ya me canse de pedírtelo amablemente. –dice amenazante y Ukyo la mira irónica.

- ¿A eso llamas amabilidad? –dice irónica y Akane asintió. –Pues pidas como lo pidas la respuesta será no. –dice firme.

- Ukyo… puedes descargar todo tu resentimiento hacia mí.

- ¡Que no quiero! –dice exaltada y mas molesta.

- Te lo advertí. –Akane la suelta y hace el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos para después inclinarse e impulsándose dándole un cabezazo a Ukyo en la barbilla.

La pobre de Ukyo salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás y cayo, en sus ojos lagrimearon ante el dolor. La castaña furiosa se pone de pie.

- ¡Ahora veras lo que es capaz esta cerdita!... ¡Te hare llorar lagrimas de sangre en tierra de indios! –grita mientras corre hacia AKane dispuesta a golpearla.

- ¡Finalmente entendiste Ukyo!... ¡soy tan feliz! –los ojos de Akane se agrandan y brillan de felicidad, incluso lagrimas quieren salir de sus ojos ante lo conmovida que esta. –Ven a mi Ukyo. –Akane extiende sus brazos a sus costados como si estuviera esperando a que la abracen.

La escena se enfoca fuera del dojo de donde se oyen gritos de guerra femeninos. Enfocándose nuevamente dentro del dojo se ve a Ukyo caer boca arriba al piso teniendo los ojos en forma de cruz con estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza, frente a ella esta Akane de pie con el puño extendido, el cual lo mira sorprendida para después mirar a Ukyo.

- ¡Noo! ¡Yo no quería pegarte!... ¡levántate! –dice horrorizada.

En eso la puerta se abre entrando por ella Nodoka, Genma y Soun convertido en panda, los cuales corren hacia Akane teniendo lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Akane voltea y solo alcanza a ver el puño de Nodoka que le dio en la cara y la mando a volar hasta estamparse contra la pared, quedando como calcomanía en ella.

- Escuchamos lo que dijiste Akane. –dice Genma conmovido.

- Y nosotros te ayudaremos hija mía, todo sea por el bien de mi Ranma. –dice conmovida Nodoka y Soun panda asintió dándole la razón. – ¡Gracias por ayudarlo! –Nodoka la toma de los pelos y la despega de la pared, luego Soun le da una patada mandándola a volar. –¡eres la mejor! –Nodoka se acerca a Akane seguida de los otros dos varones y toma una cubeta que Genma le paso, para con ella comenzar a golpear a Akane. –Gracias, gracias, gracias… — dice llorando conmovida mientras le pega una y otra vez con la cubeta haciendo que solo se oigan quejidos de dolor de Akane. –Créeme que me duele más que a ti… gracias, gracias, gracias… —Nodoka llora con mas ganas y cuando la cubeta queda destruida Soun panda le pasa una estatua pequeña, así que Nodoka avienta la cubeta y toma la estatua con la cual empieza a golpear una y otra vez a Akane. – ¡Como me duele! me duele mucho créeme… gracias, gracias, gracias. –Nodoka no deja de llorar al igual que los otros dos varones, y la estatua término rompiéndose así que Nodoka la tira y toma el extintor que Genma le extiende, con el que la sigue golpeando una y otra vez. El panda no queriéndose quedar atrás tomo un fierro y comenzó a golpear a su hija ayudándole en la tarea a Nodoka.

- ¡Oigan!

Soun panda y Nodoka dejan de golpear a Akane, para voltear hacia la entrada al igual que Genma viendo a Ranma que los mira molesto.

- ¡Dejen de golpearla así! Es una chica. –dice furioso, adentrándose al dojo.

- No te preocupes hijo, es muy resistente. –dice Genma tomando del cuello de la camisa a Akane, alzándola y volteándola hacia Ranma, el cual hizo una exclamación de horror mientras se cubre la boca al ver a la pobre chica con toda la cara deformada, llena de bolas y moretones.

Es un milagro que la chica este consiente, además tiene una mirada como si tuviera retraso mental, pero solo inclina un poco su rostro haciendo que su flequillo lo cubra y cuando lo alza esta como si nada, ni un moretón tiene.

- ¿Por qué se detuvieron? –dice molesta.

- Ya estas como si nada. –dice Ranma sorprendido. –Que mujer tan extraña. –el chico la mira algo temeroso como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- Akane. –Nodoka mira a la chica de forma analítica. –Ya estas como si nada. Tendremos que empezar de nuevo. –la mujer probando que es digna esposa de un artista marcial toma a Akane de las solapas y la manda a volar unos metros atrás de ella haciéndole una excelente llave.

- ¡Mamá! –exclama molesto Ranma colocándose frente a ella. –Ya déjala en paz.

- Deja que me siga golpeando. –dice Akane poniéndose de pie como si nada haciendo que Ranma la mire extrañado. – ¿Sabes porque me estaba golpeando tu mamá? –pregunta con burla. –Porque hable mal de ti. Dije que eres horroroso. –Ranma ensancha levemente los ojos.

- ¡Ah! ¿Viste eso? –exclama Genma sorprendido. –Akane dile más cosas feas.

- Eres tonto. –Akane lo apunta acusadora y Ranma se toca la cabeza adolorido.

- ¡Parece surtir efecto AKane-chan! Dile mas cosas desagradables. –dice animada Nodoka.

- ¡No hay problema! ¡Eso es fácil! –dice con arrogancia Akane, en eso Soun panda le extiende un micrófono que Akane toma con gusto. –¡Eres feo! ¡Eres patético! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Mimado! ¡Tarado! ¡Ingenuo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Eres débil! ¡Menopáusico! ¡Tienes carácter de orangután! ¡Eres enojón!... –ante cada insulto el rostro de Ranma muestra más dolor y se toca con más fuerza la cabeza. – ¡Eres un antipático! ¡Neurótico! ¡Apestoso! ¡Odioso!... —Akane no sigue con sus insultos porque Ukyo apareció atrás de ella y le dio un codazo en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? No insultes a Ranma-san… discúlpate. –ordena furiosa.

- No te metas. –Akane la mira con molestia.

- Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo… —Ukyo y Akane miran extrañados el micrófono ya que Akane no ha hablado y se oye su voz repitiendo eso, ambas siguen con la vista el cable del micrófono viéndolo conectado a un sintetizador que tiene conectadas varias bocinas, frente al sintetizador esta Soun panda con audífonos tecleando para que se oiga una y otra vez eso. – Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo, Eres feo…

Ranma se agarra la cabeza y su expresión de dolor se marca más, además que las palabras de Akane le retumban como eco en su cabeza.

Nodoka, Akane, Ukyo y Genma miran impresionados a Ranma, el cual abre los ojos y toma a Akane de las solapas, acercando su rostro al de ella, solo siendo separados por unos milímetros y Akane sonrío nerviosa al verle esa mirada furiosa y expresión tétrica.

- ¡Cállate estúpida! –dice entre dientes y de forma amenazante, pero como si hubiera reaccionado su expresión se relaja y parpadea confundido— ¿Akane?

- ¿Sabes quien soy? –Akane pone expresión de dicha, y Ranma al verla se sonroja notando lo cerca que esta de ella, así que rápidamente se aleja.

- Claro que si boba… ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –Ranma voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo.

- ¡Funciono! –gritan emocionados Genma y Nodoka, alzando sus brazos en son de triunfo mientras Soun echa serpentina atrás de ellos y Ukyo bufa molesta.

Pero todo festejo se vio interrumpido cuando se oyó como es derrumbada una parte de las paredes dejando ver a Mousse.

- ¡Ni hao! –saluda amigable.

- Mousse. –Ranma chasquea la lengua.

- ¿Akane cumplir promesa? ¿Ya golpear a Akane hombre? –pregunta curioso, mirando a la peli-azul.

Akane suspira con pesadez y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del dojo que conecta hacia el jardín.

- Mousse… sígueme. Voy a mostrarte algo. –dice sin voltear a verlo, solo deteniéndose para decirlo y después seguir caminando.

Mousse sonríe emocionado, pensando que su prometida le dará un regalo, así que corre para darle alcance mientras los demás los siguen curiosos.

* * *

><p>Todos incluidos Tatsuha y Tofu están en la entrada de la casa, viendo a Akane que tomo agua del estanque con una cubeta y a su lado esta Mousse mirándola curioso. Sin más Akane se echa el agua encima convirtiéndose en chico ante la mirada sorprendida del guerrero.<p>

- Eres el chico Akane. –murmura sorprendido.

- Si. La verdad soy chico, pero me hago pasar por mujer. –dice mientras se desabrocha el pantalón para después bajárselo junto los bóxer dejando ver su compadre de batalla.

A Nodoka le dio un intenso derrame nasal, Ranma la mira con ojos entrecerrados. Tatsuha silba mostrando falsa impresión. Tofu sonríe amigable y a Ukyo se le sombrea la frente de negro. Mientras que Akane se vuelve a subir los pantalones.

- ¿Es cierto que en verdad es hombre? –Genma toma del pellejo a Soun panda. – ¡Expliquem eso! –exige agitándolo con desesperación.

- "NI yo sabía eso" –el panda se muestra sorprendido mientras enseña el cartel que dice eso.

- Como comprenderás no me puedo casar contigo. –Akane se rasca la nuca apenada mientras le sonríe nerviosa.

Mousse frunció el entrecejo y su rostro mostro furia. Sin pensarlo mas se lanzo a atacar a Akane que con algo de dificultad lo esquiva.

Akane al ir esquivando se va haciendo hacia atrás mientras que los ataques de Mousse son más violentos y rápidos. La peli-azul termina tropezando con una piedra, cayendo de sentón.

- ¡Matarte! –dice furioso Mousse sacando sus chacos, dispuesto a golpearla con ellos.

Akane cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, pero como no llego abrió los ojos viendo como los ojos de Mousse reflejan tristeza y frustración.

- No poder. –el guerrero corre hacia la barda y la salta mientras que Akane se pone de pie y mira seria por donde se fue.

* * *

><p>- Seguramente ya regreso a su país y me alegro. Ese chico esta loco. –dice Tatsuha indiferente mientras lee una revista.<p>

El pelinegro esta sentado en medio de la mesa, a su derecha esta Akane chica teniendo un codo apoyado en la mesa y apoyando su mejilla en la mano, mostrando una mueca de aburrimiento. Al otro lado de Tatsuha esta Ranma quien bebe algo de te.

- ¿Por qué no lo detienes? –Ranma mira de reojo a Akane.

- ¿De que hablas? –Akane lo mira con fastidio.

- ¡Anda ve tras él! Sé que te gusta, además te idolatra y tu adoras que hagan eso. –dice con molestia.

- Cállate. –dice con molestia.

- Solo tienes que ir por él y ya. De esa forma dejaras de tener esa cara de malas pulgas. –Ranma lo fulmina con la mirada.

Tatsuha de lo mas tranquilo cierra la revista y se pone de píe para caminar hacia la salida del salón.

- No digas tonterías. –Akane rodo los ojos con molestia.

- Solo digo la verdad. –Ranma la fulmina con la mirada.

- Eres desesperante.

- Si, ya se. También soy feo, antipático y no se que cosas mas. –Ranma la mira resentido.

- ¡Solo lo dije para que recuperaras la memoria! –Akane comienza a fulminarlo con la mirada también.

- Yo no quería recordarte. Así me hubieras dejado.

- Pues date un golpe y olvídame otra vez.

Ambos chicos ya tienen sus frentes pegadas y se mandan rayitos con la mirada mientras gruñen como perros rabiosos.

**Continuará**

**espero ke el cap les haya gustado, yo la vdd ame os cine mentales de ukyo XD**

**la vdd stos caps son parecidos al anime/manga, sinceramente tengo pensado hacer solo parecidos al anime los caps donde salen los personajes, ya apareciendo los principales, ke solo faltan cologane, shampoo, happossai y ryoga,**

**spero ke les guste estos cambios de papeles ke stoy haciendo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS **


	10. Buscando el punto débil

**Buscando el punto débil **

En la cancha de futbol de la escuela Furikan se encuentran los chicos de primer año salón "F" jugando un partido de futbol, al estar en su clase de educación física.

En las gradas del campo se encuentra una chica muy flaca y pálida. Su uniforme deportivo le queda incluso grande. Tiene el cabello negro y largo, y parece como si no se hubiera peinado, los huesos en su cuerpo se marcan ante lo delgada que esta, además tiene unas grandes ojeras adornando la parte baja de sus ojos grandes y de color negro.

La chica sostiene una cámara fotográfica con la que enfoca el lente hacia la cancha de futbol, mas específicamente capturando la imagen de cierto pelinegro con cabello trenzado y poseyente de hermosos ojos azules.

- _(Oh mi amado Ranma-kun, con solo observarte soy tan feliz y si algún día me hablaras seguro moriría de la felicidad… eres tan apuesto y amable mi amado Ranma-kun, lastima que estés comprometido con ese ser horripilante, ese ser que tanto odio: Tendo Akane)_

- ¡Hola Gosunkugui!

La pobre chica casi muere de un paro cardiaco, pero si cae de sentón cuando Akane apareció frente a ella posando para la cámara haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

- ¡¿Qué hay Gozunkugui? –dice Rika apareciendo alado de Akane y del otro lado de la peli-azul aparece Sayuri.

Las tres chicas también llevan puesto el uniforme de educación física y esta vez Akane lleva su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

- Tendo. –la llama en forma de saludo Gozunkugui, mientras se pone de pie.

- ¿Tomando fotos de Ranma-kun? –pregunta emocionada Rika.

- ¡Danos algunas Gosunkugui! –Sayuri lo mira suplicante no viendo como Akane frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Para que quieren fotos de Ranma? –pregunta con fastidio la peli-azul.

- ¿Cómo que para que? –pregunta Rika mostrándose ofendida por la pregunta.

- Tu tienes a Ranma-kun para ti todos los días en casa sin contar que estas comprometida con él. Nosotras que no lo tenemos al menos nos conformamos con una foto suya para deleitarnos con su atractivo. –dice soñadora Sayuri y Rika asintió dándole la razón mientras que Akane roda los ojos. – ¿Verdad Gozunkugui? ¿Tú estas de acuerdo con nosotras por eso siempre estas capturando la imagen del apuesto Ranma-kun?

Akane dirige su penetrante mirada a Gozunkugui la cual se puso nerviosa y empezó a sudar frio.

- Para mi es una perdida de tiempo y perdida de rollo fotográfico eso. Ranma no es la gran maravilla. –dice con desprecio Akane, agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Es feo, tonto, estúpido, bobo…

- _(¡Maldita!... ¿Cómo se atreve a expresarse así de Ranma-kun?)_ –Gosunkugui la fulmina con la mirada mientras que las otras dos chicas la miran con desaprobación, pero las tres se sorprenden cuando un balón golpea la nuca de Akane—q_ue seguía enumerando los defectos de Ranma. –_ haciéndola caer de frente a las piernas de Gozunkugui.

Las tres chicas voltean viendo a Ranma correr hacia ella, mostrándose apenado.

- Lo siento chicas, no fue mi intención golpear el balón tan fuerte. –dice apenado cuando llego a ellas y rascándose la nuca.

- _(¡Ranma-kun me esta hablando!_)—Gozunkugui es rodeada por un aura brillante.

- ¿Ninguna se lastimo? –pregunta preocupado, sintiéndose algo nervioso por la mirada soñadora de Rika y Sayumi, y la drogada de Gozunkugui.

- Nosotras no. –Rika sonríe levemente. –Pero Akane. –la chica apunta a la peli-azul tirada en el piso.

Ranma dirige su mirada en el piso viendo a Akane tirada boca abajo en una forma desparramada y notando como de entre su cabello sobresale un gran chichón.

Las demás chicas miran algo celosas como Ranma se acerca a AKane, pensando que la va a ayudar despertándola de la inconsciencia con un apasionado beso como lo hacen los príncipes de los cuentos, pero como si el chico no hubiera visto a su prometida tirada y medio inconsciente por su culpa, siguió de largo y se inclino para tomar el balón.

- ¡Nuevamente me disculpo por asustarlas chicas! ¡Tratare de ser mas cuidadoso! –Ranma sigue su camino corriendo hacia las canchas para seguir con el juego.

Las chicas lo siguen con la mirada algo incrédulas para después regresar su mirada a la aun desmayada Akane, para que siga así es porque el balón fue lanzado con mucha potencia.

- Cuando se trata de Akane, Ranma-kun deja de ser un caballero. –Rika sonríe de forma nerviosa.

- Comienzo a pensar que esos balonazos en educación física que extrañamente le dan a Akane cuando esta hablando mal de Ranma-kun, y que son tirados por él son a propósito. –Sayumi sonríe de forma nerviosa mirando a Rika de reojo notando que esta también la mira.

- ¡Naaa! ¡Ranma-kun seria incapaz de eso! –dice ambas sintiéndose tontas ante la sola idea.

- _(¡Oh si! Finalmente conseguí un cabello de Tendo Akane)_ –Gozunkugui que había aprovechando la inconsciencia de la chica para arrancarle un cabello, en este momento sostiene en su mano derecha un largo cabello azul posándolo frente a su rostro mientras una espeluznante aura la rodea.

* * *

><p>Frente a un árbol de la escuela se ve a Gozunkugui sosteniendo un muñeco de budo el cual tiene amarrado el cabello de Akane y curiosamente viste igual que la peli-azul.<p>

Gozunkugui lleva puesto una yukata blanca, tiene una cinta amarrada en su frente y dos velas están amarradas a cada costado de la cinta.

La chica coloca la muñeca de budo frente al árbol, colocándole un clavo con su mano izquierda y lita para golpearlo con el martillo que sostiene en su mano derecha.

- _(¡Te hare sufrir Tendo! ¡Pagaras el ser prometida de Ranma-kun!_)—Gozunkugui impulsa con fuerza el martillo, pero desgraciadamente no le dio al clavo sino a su dedo sacándole un grito desgarrador.

Se ve a la chica de rodillas sosteniendo con su mano izquierda su dedito mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

- Tendo Akane, todas las desgracias que me pasan son por tu culpa. Me encargare de encontrar tu punto débil para eliminarte. –dice tétrica y para darle mas énfasis a la escena de pronto se oscureció el cielo y rayos se reflejaron atrás de ella.

* * *

><p>En el gimnasio de la escuela, en el lugar donde entrenan las chicas de gimnasia rítmica se encuentra Kodashi mirando de forma despectiva a la tia rarita que esta frente a ella.<p>

- Eres una insolente. Es de cobardes usar la debilidad del enemigo. –dice indignada, mirando como si esa chica fuera basura quemada.

- Lo siento. No debí mencionar lo del punto débil de Tendo. –dice apenada, dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero no da ni un paso cuando siente una mano tomar su muñeca por lo que voltea por sobre su hombro mirando a Kodashi que la mira seria.

- Aunque no es de cobardes usar el punto débil del enemigo en una honorable batalla. Así que dime cual es el punto débil de Tendo. –dice seria y a Gozunkugui le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Aun no lo sé. –dice apenada y a Kodashi se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

- ¡Entonces no vengas hasta que lo hayas descubierto! –grita furiosa, dándole una patada y mandándola a volar, pero al estar muy flaca su cuerpo solo se estampo contra el techo, no logro hacerle ni una grieta haciéndola caer de lleno frente a Kodashi que le resbalaron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>- ¿El punto débil de Akane? –pregunta extrañado Tatsuha.<p>

El chico va saliendo de la escuela, sostiene su maletín con su mano derecha posándola sobre su hombro. Su chaqueta esta desabrochada y su camisa desfajada dándole un aire entre sensual y rebelde, además su cabello esta alborotado haciéndolo ver mas sexy.

Frente a él esta Gozunkugui con libreta de apuntes y lápiz en manos, mirándolo curiosa y ansiosa.

- Mmmm… —Tatsuha se soba la barbilla mostrándose pensativo y haciendo que a la pobre flaca le recorra mas la ansiedad, de pronto Tatsuha pone una expresión de haber recordado algo emocionando a la chica. –Dame quinientos yenes y te lo digo. –el pelinegro le sonríe de forma torcida y la mira de forma picara.

- ¡Claro! –exclama emocionada, sacando con su mano libre su cartera para después sacar el dinero entregándoselo a Tatsuha.

- El punto débil de Akane es… —Tatsuha pone mirada de misterio mientras se inclina para acercar su rostro al de Gozunkugui, poniéndola nerviosa ante la cercanía de tan sexy hombre. – ¡Akane no es lo que crees! ¡Jamás revelaría tu punto débil! –exclama asustado al momento de enderezarse y mirar con horror atrás de la chica.

Gozunkugui voltea asustada hacia atrás, pero se extraña al no ver a nadie, ya con su corazón mas tranquilo pensando que el Saotome se equivoco o vio mal, regresa su mirada hacia donde esta este viendo puros puntos marcar su silueta.

- ¿A donde fue Saotome-san? –exclama asustada, pensando que una fuerza subnormal se lo robo, pero en eso ve un papel en el piso, se agacha para tomarlo.

"Akane no tiene puntos débiles, no que yo sepa o de lo contrario ya lo hubiera usado para chantajearla y esa información te hubiera costado más que quinientos yenes que te cobre por haberte dado un poco de mi sagrado tiempo.

Atte: Saotome Tatsuha"

- Solo me estafo. –dice deprimida y bajando su cabeza, siendo rodeada por un aura desolada.

* * *

><p>- ¿El punto débil de Akane-chan? –pregunta extrañado Tofu a la vez que alza ambas cejas.<p>

El castaño esta sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, sosteniendo con una mano un libro mientras mira a la extraña chica que esta sentada en su cama, la cual la mira ansiosa.

- Sinceramente no lo sé. Que yo sepa no tiene ninguno. –dice pensativo mientras se soba la barbilla.

- _(¿Cómo los hermanos Saotome son tan distintos?... al menos este no me estafo)_ –Gozunkugui suelta un profundo suspiro. –Gracias y disculpe hacerle perder el tiempo. –dice de forma educada mientras hace una leve inclinación de saludo.

- No es nada. –Tofu le sonríe de forma amigable haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

- _(Los hermanos de Ranma-kun son casi tan apuestos como él)_ –piensa maravillada.

* * *

><p>- ¿El punto débil de Akane-chan? –pregunta extrañada Nodoka mirando de reojo a la extraña que entro a su cocina y esta parada alado de ella.<p>

La Saotome esta parada frente a la estufa dorando algunas croquetas de atún, y Gozunkugui esta a su lado sosteniendo en mano lápiz y libreta de notas.

- Saotome-san, por favor dígamelo si lo sabe. –pide suplicante.

- Mmm… —la pupila de los ojos de Nodoka se mueve hacia arriba en un gesto que muestra que esta pensando. –Pues Akane-chan le gusta mucho comer, pero no creo que la comida sea su debilidad. –dice pensativa. –La verdad no he visto algún punto débil en ella. –la mujer voltea hacia la chica y le sonríe amigable dejándole ver a Gozunkugui de donde saco la hermosa sonrisa Ranma, por lo que se quedo viendo embobada a la mujer porque le recordó a su amado, haciendo que Nodoka la mire como si estuviera loca.

* * *

><p>- ¿El punto débil de la pequeña Akane? –pregunta Genma extrañado mientras se soba la barbilla pensativo.<p>

El hombre se encuentra en el pasillo que esta frente al estanque, sentado estilo indio en el piso de madera. Frente a él esta una mesa que tiene encima un tablero de shoji, y del otro lado esta sentado Soun convertido en panda.

- _(Confirmado: Ranma-kun y sus hermanos heredaron su belleza de su madre)_—Gozunkugui suspira aliviada porque su amado haya sacado la belleza de la mamá.

- Fíjate que no había pensado en eso. –dice el calvo pensativo. – ¿Qué me dice Tendo-kun? Usted es el padre de la chica, debe saber su punto débil. –el calvo mira curioso a su amigo mientras que Gozunkugui mira sorprendida al panda.

- _(¡¿Tendo es hija de un panda?)_

"Akane es una Tendo y los Tendo no tenemos debilidades"

Genma mira con ojos entrecerrados a su amigo, él mas que nadie sabe las debilidades de su amigo, no por nada lo conoce desde que es un adolecente, además que el notar como se puso nervioso y como suda es clara muestra de que Akane si tiene debilidades pero el canijo no quiere rebelarlas.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí sin aun tener el punto débil de Tendo? –grita furiosa Kodashi que se encuentra en el gimnasio donde entrena, pero solo esta ella y Gozunkugui que esta parada enfrente de ella y la mira algo asustada.<p>

- Es que Tendo no ha mostrado su punto débil y eso que llevo espiándola una semana… solo mira. La he fotografiado mientras la espió. –Gosunkugui saca varias fotografías y se las entrega.

Kodashi empieza a ver una a una, y una gota de sudor le resbala en la nuca.

- ¡¿Llamas espiar a esto? ¡Ella sale posando en todas las fotos! –dice furiosa aventándole las fotos donde se ven algunas que sale Akane sonriendo haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz.

Kodashi esta por darle una paliza a esa chica pero en eso algo cae encima de su cabeza haciéndola caer de lleno al piso, con la cara estampada en este y las pompas paradas.

- ¡Yo! –saludo Akane haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz mientras esta en cuclillas encima de la cabeza de Kodashi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tendo? –dice entre dientes Kodashi, intentando enderezarse aun teniendo la peli-azul encima de su cabeza.

- Gozunkugui me cito aquí. –dice tranquila poniendo la nota que le mandaron frente a su rostro.

"Tendo Akane:

Te espero en el gimnasio, sobre la cabeza de Kodashi al salir de clases.

Atte: Gozunkugui"

- ¡Malditas! –grita furiosa haciendo fuerza para impulsarse y hacer que Akane salte cayendo de pie frente a ella, alado de Gozunkugui. – ¿Por qué la citaste?. –pregunta furiosa, mirando a Gozunkugui.

- Bueno ya que no logre encontrar el punto débil de Tendo pensé en preguntárselo. –dice con tranquilidad haciendo que a las otras dos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿La crees tan idiota como para decírnoslo así como así? –pregunta incrédula Kodashi… ¡válgame! Hasta ella sabe que nadie que tiene un poco de neuronas revelara su punto débil así porque así menos a sus enemigos.

- ¡No, pero los descubriremos! –dice con emoción sacando una caja de quien sabe que y la lanza al techo haciendo que al caer salga de ella bastantes serpientes, sapos, arañas y varias clases de insectos.

Kodashi grito como loca cuando esas casas cayeron encima de ellas y empezó a correr en círculos teniendo ranas y serpientes sobre su cabeza haciendo que a las otras dos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Con que mi punto débil? –Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa, para después mirar de reojo a Gozunkugui haciéndola tensarse. –Papá me menciono que alguien lo intentaba descubrir… y veo que eres tú. –Akane entrecierra su mirada de forma acusadora.

- Vamos Tendo Akane, asústate. –Gozunkugui pone frente a su cara a un asqueroso sapo.

- Eso no me asusta. –Akane da un manotazo haciendo que suelte el sapo, para después mirar de forma tétrica a la flaca que la miro algo asustada.

- ¡Eres anormal Tendo! ¡¿Cómo no te asustan estas cosas que incluso a Mi Kuno Kodashi que casi no le teme a nada la asustad? –Kodashi aparece frente a Akane aventando a Gozunkugui en el poseso mostrándole algunos sapos, serpientes, arañas y cucarachas que atrapo en el aire.

- No apareces tenerles miedo ahorita. –Akane entrecierra la mirada.

- ¡Les temo y me dan asco! –dice exaltada al momento que los avienta a un lado. –Vamos Tendo, debes tener algún punto débil, algún miedo. –Kodashi le pica el pecho con un dedo de su mano derecha mientras la mira con seriedad.

- Yo no tengo puntos débiles. –dice con arrogancia e inflando el pecho de orgullo.

- Todos tiene un punto débil, y tu no eres la excepción. –dice con firmeza. –Hagamos una apuesta. Si lo descubro harás que el chico de ojos chocolate tenga una cita conmigo.

- Trato. –Akane le sonríe de forma torcida mientras mira retadora a la pelinegra que la mira de la misma forma. –_ (Nadie descubrirá mi punto débil. He sido muy cuidadosa para que nadie lo vea)_ –Akane amplia su sonrisa sintiéndose segura de si misma.

La peli-azul da media vuelta y se va caminando de lo más tranquila hasta salir del gimnasio.

- Tengo que encontrar el punto débil de Tendo para tener una cita con el chico de ojos chocolate. –dice decida la rosa negra mirando el horizonte con heroísmo, para después mirar de forma penetrante a Gozunkugui que sigue sentada en el piso, desde que Kodashi la aventó no se ha levantado. – ¡Y tu me ayudaras!

En eso se oye un grito desgarrador femenino haciendo que ambas se miran entre si.

- Esa fue Tendo, estoy segura. –dice Kodashi impresionada ya que nunca la había oído gritar así.

- ¡Tal vez se topo con su punto débil! –Gozunkugui se pone de pie de un brinco y correr para ver que le saco ese grito a su enemiga, siendo seguida por Kodashi.

* * *

><p>- Vamos otouto. –dice suplicante Tatsuha el cual va caminando alado de su hermano menor, ambos van camino hacia la salida.<p>

- Que no Tatsuha. –dice entre dientes mostrándose molesto.

- Solo tienes que posar vistiendo una tanga de elefantito. Si lo haces te doy la mitad de las ganancias. –dice como si fuera la gran oportunidad de su vida, y a Ranma se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Que n…

Ambos detienen su paso al oír ese grito desgarrador, lleno de terror.

- ¿Are? ¿Esa fue mi cuñadita? –dice extrañado. –¿Qué le habrá pasado? Jamás la había oído gritar así.

- _(¡Akane!)_ –Ranma da media vuelta y comienza a correr hacia donde escucho el grito.

- ¡Espera Ranma! –Tatsuha corre atrás de él, también quiere saber que hizo gritar a su cuñada así, sabe que el saberlo puede ser una gran información que le convendría a negocios futuros.

* * *

><p>Ranma salta a la rama de uno de los arboles, para ir saltando en rama en rama para llegar más rápido. Su rostro muestra preocupación y miedo, jamás había oído gritar a su prometida así y que la haya oído ahorita sabe que es porque algo grave le ha de estar pasando. No pudo evitar sentí miedo ante la sola idea de que este herida.<p>

- ¡Akane! –grita al verla tirada en el piso boca arriba.

Da un largo salto cayendo de pie alado de ella viéndola en una especie de shock.

- Akane. –Ranma se arrodilla a su lado y le alza la cabeza, pero la chica sigue en shock, incluso una de sus piernas acaba de tener un tic nervioso haciendo que la mire extrañado.

- ¡Tendo! –Ranma alza la mirada viendo a Kodashi siendo acompañada de Gozunkugui.

- ¡Ranma! –Tatsuha llega agitado a su hermano al mismo tiempo que las otras dos chicas. –batalle para darte alcance, corriste como loco. –dice cansado. –¿Qué le paso a mi cuñadita? –pregunta curioso al verla así

- No lo sé.

* * *

><p>Dentro del dojo Tendo se ve a Akane usar su traje de entrenamiento negro al igual que su padre el cual esta en su forma humana. Ambos están entrenando.<p>

- Ya me contaron que gritaste como loca. –dice molesto Soun mientras le da una patada que Akane esquiva con facilidad. –Que vergüenza Akane, mira que gritar así solo por eso. Eres una artista marcial, pórtate como tal y enfrenta tus miedos. –el hombre repartió varios puñetazos mientras hablaba y la chica los esquivo con facilidad, incluso repartió unos cuantos que el hombre pudo bloquear.

- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?... es gracias a ti que tengo esa vergonzosa debilidad. –dice furiosa a la vez que lo toma de un brazo para hacerle una llave y estamparlo contra la pared, dejándolo como calcomanía ahí.

Ranma que va entrando al dojo con su traje de entrenamiento, dispuesto a pedirle a Soun que lo entrene alcanzo a oír eso último, y se acerco a Akane.

- ¿Enserio tienes una debilidad Akane? –pregunta curioso, sobresaltándola un poco ya que no lo había sentido, así que voltea hacia él.

- ¡Jum! –Akane voltea su rostro a un lado mostrándose molesta.

- ¿Cuál es Akane?

- ¡No te la diré! –dice molesta, regresando su mirada a él.

- ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? –pregunta ofendido y Akane se tensa al verlo.

- No es eso. Es solo que no puedo decírtela. –dice seria.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esto. –Akane golpea con fuerza el suelo, abriendo una grieta dejando ver a Gozunkugui.

- Hola Tendo. –saludo amigable Gosunkugui teniendo una libreta y lápiz en manos mientras que Akane tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¡Gozunkugui! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta sorprendido Saotome.

- Hola Ranma-kun. –saluda nerviosa, mirándolo embobada. –_(Soy tan feliz, Ranma-kun me ha hablado otra vez)_

* * *

><p>- ¡Kyo-chan! –Tofu va caminando por el pasillo principal mientras mira a todos lados como si buscara algo.<p>

- ¿Qué buscas nii-san? –pregunta curioso Tatsuha que va bajando las escaleras.

- A Kyo-chan. –Tofu alza la mirada viendo a su hermano.

- ¿Kyo-chan? –Tatsuha alza ambas cejas sin entender.

- Es el gato de un amigo. Él salió de viaje y me encargo que lo cuidara esta mañana, pero salió de mi habitación y no lo encuentro. –dice preocupado. – ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- Vale. –Tatsuha suspira resignado, no le gusta ayudar a nadie de a gratis, pero Tofu es su hermano mayor, a él no le puede cobrar o negarle algo.

* * *

><p>Akane va saliendo del dojo, teniendo una pequeña toalla rodeando su cuello, con a cual usa uno de sus extremos para limpiar el sudor de su cara.<p>

- _(No puedo dejar que alguien descubra mi punto débil. Si eso paso se burlaran de mi)_ –Akane se imagina a toda la familia Saotome riéndose de ella mientras lo apuntan.

En eso oye los arbustos moverse atrás de ella, por lo que molesta voltea.

- Tu si que eres persistente Gozunkuigui. –dice molesta a la vez que se inclina para remover los arbustos y sacar a patadas a esa loca, pero sus ojos se ensanchan mostrando horror.

- ¡Myau!

- ¡AAHHH…!

* * *

><p>Este día Soun le había dicho a Ranma que tendrán un ligero entrenamiento peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que emociono al chico. Así que ahora están teniendo un ligero combate dentro del dojo. A Ranma se le dificultad esquivar los golpes de Soun ya que es muy rápido, pero se le dificulta mucho más darle un golpe a él ya que si se descubre para golpearlo el pelinegro le acertara un golpe.<p>

Pero se oye un grito desgarrador haciendo que ambos detengan su pelea.

- ¡Akane! –grita Ranma a la vez que sale corriendo del dojo, sabe quien grito así.

- Esa niña me va sacar canas verdes. –Soun lleva una mano a su frente y cierra los ojos mientras niega resignado, para después caminar hacia la salida del dojo.

* * *

><p>Ranma fue el primero en llegar a donde esta su prometida viéndola tirada en el piso, boca arriba en el mismo estado que hace unas horas, pero teniendo encima de ella a un pequeño y gordo gato que se restriega con ella meloso.<p>

- ¡Kyo-chan! –exclama Tofu llegando al igual que Tatsuha, el castaño corre hacia el gato y lo carga.

Mientras que Tatsuha y Ranma miran extrañados a Akane.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Genma llegando junto con su esposa, viendo el estado de Akane.

- ¿El punto débil de Akane son los gatos? –pregunta impresionado y a la vez incrédulo Ranma.

- Lo es. –dice Soun llegando, haciendo que todos volteen notando su expresión seria. –es una vergüenza para mi tener una hija que le tema a esa inocentes criaturas. –dice con lamento acercándose a ella para tomarla de las solapas y hacerle una llave aventándola hacia el estanque.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces viejo? –grita furiosa Akane chico, saliendo del estanque de un salto y cayendo de pie frente a su padre dispuesta a golpearlo.

- ¡Sacándote de tu estado de shock niñata ingrata! No puedo creer que deshonres nuestro apellido teniéndole miedo y gritando así por un simple gatito. –dice indignado, fulminándola con la mirada mientras toda la familia Saotome los miran como los locos que son.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa maldito viejo! –grita fuera de si Akane, siendo rodeada por su potente aura de batalla.

- ¡Yo solo hice lo que creí mejor para ti! –grita ofendido, mostrándose mas furioso.

- ¿Lo mejor para mi dices? –Akane le da un zape en la cabeza. – ¡Nunca has hecho lo mejor para mi anciano, solo haces lo que te conviene!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso hija ingrata? –el hombre se mostro dolido a la vez que estira su mano quitándole el gato a Tofu, tomándolo del pellejo. – ¡Mira como hago lo mejor para ti mocosa! –el hombre le pone el gato en el rostro, el cual asustado enterró sus uñas en el rostro de Akane que grita horrorizada mientras agita sus manos de forma desesperada a los lados.

- ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! –grita fuera de si y al borde del llanto.

- ¡No lo hare! Como padre que soy y como te quiero hago esto para que enfrentes tu miedo. –dice con firmeza, apretando mas el gato hacia ella.

La familia Saotome tiene varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, mas que impresionarles el miedo de Akane les impresiono como Soun es tan maldito como para torturarla así.

- ¡Por favor quítamelo! –grita llena de horror Akane y en su voz se denoto llanto.

Ranma al oírla así sintió un hueco en el corazón, jamás la había oído suplicar así.

- Tío creo que ya es suficiente. –dice con seriedad mirando a Soun que volteo a verlo.

- ¿Vio eso Saotome-kun? –pregunta conmovido, mirando al calvo. –Su muchacho ya da indicios de preocupación por mi muchacha. –dice conmovido y lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- Lo vi y oí Tendo-kun. –Genma también lloran conmovido.

Nodoka es rodeada por un aura brillante al ver la demostración de amor de su hijo, Tatsuha sonríe divertido mientras le pasa un pañuelo a su padre y Tofu sonríe amigable, mientras que Ranma esta todo sonrojado, deseando no haber hablado.

Como Soun no quito el gato de la cara de la pobre chica esta ya no lo soporto más y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Los Saotome y Soun están sentados en el piso de la habitación de Akane y su padre, rodeando a la chica que esta acostada boca arriba en su tufon, teniendo una pequeña toalla mojada sobre su frente mientras esta inconsciente.<p>

- Todo comenzó cuando Akane tenía seis años. –dice serio Soun, comenzando a contar la razón del miedo de la peli-azul. –Yo había encontrado un manuscrito donde venia la "técnica del puño de gato"

- ¿"La técnica del puño de gato"? –pregunta sorprendido Genma y Soun asintió.

- Así que decidí entrenar a Akane para que use esa técnica. Por eso le amarre salchicha para gato por todos lados para después lanzarla a un pozo lleno de gatos hambrientos. –los Saotome ensanchan los ojos entre horrorizados y sorprendidos.

- ¡Que horror! –exclama horrorizada Nodoka.

- Pero entonces descubrí algo espantoso. –dice de forma misteriosa el pelinegro haciendo que todos se muestren curiosos. El hombre saca un manuscrito de entre sus ropas y lo extiende hacia ellos. –Ahí esta el manuscrito que use para entrenar a mi hija. –Genma lo toma para leerlo y los demás se asoman curiosos para leerlo también.

- "Técnica del puño de Gato": para aprender esta técnica debe llenarse el cuerpo de salchicha para gato y luego lanzarse a una manada de gatos hambrientos. –comienza a leer en voz alta el calvo.

- Pero había una trampa en todo esto y me di cuenta demasiado tarde. –dice serio. –Dele vuelta a la hoja. –dice serio Soun, sacando un cigarrillo y comenzando a fumarlo. Y su amigo hizo caso a lo que dijo.

- Jamás use esta técnica con humanos. –una gota de sudor resbala en la nuca de los Saotome.

- Después de saber eso intente quitarle su fobia a Akane llenándola de comida de gato y lanzándola a gatos salvajes una y otra vez. –dice conmovido, con cascadas de lagrimas resbalando por sus ojos.

- _(Mas que ayudarla a quitarse la fobia la aumento)_ –los Saotome miran con ojos entrecerrados al hombre.

- ¡Maldito viejo por tu culpa temo a los gatos! –dice furiosa Akane despertando de pronto y tomándolo de las solapas, comenzándolo a agitar con fuerza.

- Las artes marciales tienen sus sacrificios. Se deben arriesgar cosas para aprender técnicas por eso se debe ser valiente. –dice de forma heroica.

- ¡Al menos debiste leer las instrucciones y advertencias antes! –dice mas furiosa comenzándolo a agitar como poseída y el bigotón comenzó a marearse mientras los demás suspiran resignados.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se les ve a Ranma y Akane caminar con tranquilidad por los pasillos del edificio de la escuela. Saotome viste el uniforme mientras que Akane lleva sus tradicionales ropas chicas que parecen ropas masculinas.<p>

- ¿Así que quien crees que te haya mandado la nota? –pregunta curioso Ranma, mirando de reojo a Akane, la cual saco la nota para verla.

"Akane:

Estaré en el auditorio número dos esperándote.

¡No faltes!

Con amor Ranma."

- Ni idea. –dice indiferente.

- Al menos hubieran sido menos obvios. Yo jamás escribiría algo así. –dice con molestia Ranma, teniendo las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú jamás serias dulce. –Akane roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Tal vez llegue a serlo el día que encuentre una chica que me guste. –dice entre dientes y Akane bufa con molestia.

Ambos entran al auditorio y caminan entre las butacas para acercarse al escenario en busca de quien mando la nota viendo y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver a la chica Gozunkugui vistiendo como Ranma, incluso trenzo su cabello.

- Akane mi amor, al fin llegas. –dice melosa intentando forzar su voz para que se oiga masculina.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de ambos, y mejor dan media vuelta dispuestos a irse de ahí.

- ¡Akane mi vida no te vayas! ¡Quiero confesarte mi amor! –dice melosa estirando su mano hacia donde esta ella y de pronto una luz celestial la alumbro.

A Ranma se le hincho una vena en la cabeza y molesto salta cayendo de pie frente a Gozunkugui mientras que Akane voltea curiosa.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¡Sabes que yo soy Ranma! –dice molestos. –Al menos te hubieras disfrazado mejor si querías engañarnos.

- Ranma-kun me hablo otra vez. –Gozunkugui muestra dicha mientras una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Ranma.

- Oye Gozunkugui, ¿qué pretendes? –pregunta Akane saltando, quedando de pie alado e Ranma.

- ¡Caíste en mi trampa Tendo! –dice tétrica jalando un cordón que colgaba del techo.

Al instante una abertura se abrió debajo de Ranma haciéndolo caer.

- ¿Ranma estas bien? –pregunta curiosa Akane, mirando hacia abajo, viendo al chico de pie mirando con molestia hacia arriba.

- Si. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Qué pretendes Gozunkugui? –Akane alza la vista para ver con ojos entrecerrados a la flaca.

- Lo bueno es que tenía un plan "B". –dice triunfante jalando otro cordón haciendo que una estatua caiga encima de ella tirándola al hueco que se abrió en el escenario.

Ranma se hizo a un lado y miro incrédulo a la pobre chica que esta tirada frente a él siendo aplastada por una gran estatua.

- Eres muy rara. –dice Akane con burla, al momento de aventarse y caer de pie encima de la cabeza de la estatua, pero se tenso al oír ronroneos.

Ranma también los escucho y mira curioso buscando de donde se escuchan, pero al oír maullidos sonrío nervioso a la vez que mira de reojo a Akane que volteo temerosa hacia atrás viendo que en la oscuridad se dejan ver ojos felinos brillar.

- ¡Caíste en mi trampa Tendo! ¡Esta habitación esta llena de gatos! –dice triunfante Gozunkugui parándose de golpe haciendo caer a la estatua y casi a Akane que logro saltar cayendo de pie alado de Ranma.

- A mí que me importa que haya gatos. Yo no les tengo miedo. –Akane comienza a reír como loca haciendo que Ranma entrecierre la mirada sabiendo que apenas si esta soportando estar de pie.

- ¿A no? Que mal y tanto que batalle en llenar esta habitación de gatos. –dice decepcionada.

- ¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Salgamos de aquí! –Akane toma de una de las manos a Ranma y comienza a caminar hacia una puerta que esta ahí para salir lo antes posible mientras muy apenas y puede controlar el temblor al oír todos esos gatos.

- Oye no abras esa puerta. –Gozunkugui estira su mano hacia ellos pero fue demasiado tarde, Akane había abierto la puerta dejando ver un enorme tigre que comienza a gruñir furioso hacia ellos pelando sus grandes dientes.

- ¡Un tigre! –exclama Ranma molesto volteando hacia Gozunkugui.

- Pensé que un tigre le daría más miedo. –dice con inocencia.

- ¡Eso le daría miedo a cualquiera! –grita furioso Ranma.

- ¡Ga-ga-ga-gato! –grita asustada Akane y en eso todos los gatos salen de su escondite y se echan encima de ella mientras que el tigre gruñe.

* * *

><p>Soun esta sentado en el pasillo que conduce al patio trasero. El pelinegro se encuentra tomando el te en compañía de su amigo, mientras miran el lago con tranquilidad. En eso la taza resbala de sus manos haciendo que ensanche los ojos y Genma lo mire curioso.<p>

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Tengo que ir por Akane! –dice con seriedad mientras se pone de pie.

- ¡Espere Tendo-kun! ¡Lo acompaño y explíquese mejor! –Genma se pone de pie también y corre siguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Kodashi esta entrenando junto con las demás chicas del club de gimnasia rítmica, pero todas dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo al sentir un temblor bajo el piso, miran hacia abajo viendo como se hace una abertura y por ella salen un montón de gatos, de entre ellos se divisa a Akane que cae al piso en cuatro patas al igual que los demás gatos.<p>

- ¡Tendo! –exclama Kodashi furiosa al ver que ella destruyo el piso de su lugar de entrenamiento.

El tigre furioso se pone de pie, pero Akane mientras maúlla se le echo encima y lo rasguño por todos lados para después darle un cabezazo dejándolo noqueado.

- ¡Tendo Akane, pagaras hacer este desastre en mi lugar de entrenamiento! –grita furiosa Kodashi corriendo hacia Akane, la cual voltea molesta a la vez que sus piel se eriza tal cual gato.

- ¡Akane! –exclama Ranma saltando del hueco cayendo de pie en el gimnasio viendo como Kodashi corre hacia la chica dispuesta a atacarla. – ¡Detente Kodashi, Akane no es la misma de siempre! ¡Algo le pasa!

Cuando Kodashi llega a Akane dispuesta a atacarlas con sus mazas, la peli-azul salta y rasguña las mazas hasta convertirlas aserrín para después rasguñarle la cara a la chica que cae al piso boca arriba quedando en K.O. mientras que Akane cae en cuatro patas frente a ella. Todas las chicas que están ahí entrenando vieron todo impresionadas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Tendo? Actúa raro. –dice una extrañada.

Akane maulló, para después usar una de sus patas traseras para rascarse la cabeza. Luego se puso de pie y salió corriendo en cuatro patas del gimnasio.

- ¡Akane espera! –Ranma corre para darle alcance.

* * *

><p>Akane se encuentra en la rama de un árbol mientras rasguña el tronco de este a la vez que maúlla. Varios estudiantes están viéndolo desde abajo, incluidos Ranma que se muestra preocupado y Tatsuha que acaba de llegar.<p>

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuñadita? Parece como si fuera un gato acicalándose las uñas. –dice extrañado mirando a su hermano menor.

- No lo sé, de pronto se puso así. –dice con seriedad Ranma sin apartar la mirada de donde esta su prometida.

- Akane ha entrado en transe.

Ambos voltea viendo sorprendidos a Genma y Soun que están alado de Ranma, ambos mirando serios hacia donde esta Akane.

- Presentí que algo así pasaría y tal parece que mi suposición no fue errónea. –dice con seriedad Soun.

- Explíquese tío. –Ranma lo mira con seriedad.

- Verán. Cuando es mucho el miedo de Akane a los gatos, cuanto llega a su límite entra en trance y comienza a comportarse como un salvaje gato. –explica el bigotón con seriedad, y el par de adolecentes se muestran sorprendidos. –Esa es la técnica del puño de gato. Akane ahorita no razona, no reconoce a nadie y solo se comporta como un gato que ataca todo lo que se acerca a ella porque se siente amenazada.

- ¿Y como regresa a la normalidad? –pregunta curioso Tatsuha.

- En el pueblo donde vivíamos había una anciana que vivía frente a nuestra casa. Ella era la única que podía calmarla mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas y lo acariciaba de forma cálida. –dice serio.

- ¡Entonces vayamos por esa anciana! –dice con firmeza Ranma.

- No hay tiempo para eso.

Ganma y sus hijos se sorprenden al ver que el pelinegro se ha puesto un disfraz de viejita e incluso una peluca se puso, pero con ese bigotazo se ve ridículo y más feo si es posible. El hombre carga en una mano una manta que envuelve algo.

- ¡Akane hija mía yo te ayudare! –grita con heroísmo saltando para caer de pie en la rama atrás de Akane la cual volteo y su piel se erizo mientras gruñe furiosa.

- Creo que en vez de tranquilizarla la ha hecho enojar. –dice Tatsuha con diversión mientras que a su padre y hermano les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Ven gatito, gatito. –Soun se inclina y le habla como si fuera un gato de verdad.

Akane salto y le rasguño la cara unas cantas veces noqueándolo y haciendo que caiga de lleno al piso provocando que los demás lo vean con lastima mientras Akane comienza a maullar.

Ranma frunce el entrecejo y salta hacia la rama quedando frente a Akane que dejo de maullar y lo miro curiosa.

- ¡Ranma! –exclama Genma preocupado.

- Mi otouto tan extremista. –dice resignado Tatsuha mientras lleva una mano a su frente.

- Vamos Akane, tranquilízate. –dice con firmeza Ranma.

Akane maúlla, para después saltar hacia Ranma, el cual cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, mientras los demás hacen una exclamación de terror, pero Ranma abre los ojos al no sentir dolor, solo sintió que caía hincado a la rama y un peso extra, sorprendido ve a Akane acurrucada en sus piernas mientras maúlla mas despacio y ronronea.

- ¡Oh mira se subió en sus piernas! –dicen conmovidos algunos.

- Ha reconocido a su prometido. –dice meloso Tatsuha.

- ¡Vamos hijo! ¡Akane no te hará nada, aprovecha y bésala! –Genma saca banderines y los comienza a agitar.

Ranma se sonrojo todo y su entrecejo se frunció. En eso se abre paso entre la multitud Kodashi teniendo toda la cara rasguñada, al ver a Akane encima de las piernas de Ranma grita horrorizada.

- ¡Tendo aléjate de mi Ranma-sama! –exclama furiosa.

- ¡Vamos Kodashi, déjalos! –dice burlón Tatsuha colocándose atrás de ella y haciéndole una llave para impedir que se acerque mientras esta patalea furiosa intentando zafarse. –Me debes una otouto. Ahora disfruta el momento. –dice juguetón haciendo que su hermano se sonroje más.

- Miren como quiere a su novio. –dice meloso uno de los chicos que están ahí.

- ¡No soy su novio! –grita avergonzado Ranma.

- No, se nota. –dice con sarcasmo Tatsuha.

- ¡Vamos Akane bájate! ¡Me estas avergonzando! –dice molesto, intentando bajarla. – ¡Todos nos ven niña boba!

Akane abre los ojos y ronronea a la vez que alza su rostro haciendo que el suyo quede enfrente del de Ranma. La chica maúlla para después posar sus labios sobre los de Ranma el cual tiene los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas se han sonrojado.

- ¡Lo ha besado! –exclama sorprendidos todos.

Kodashi cayo desmayada ante el shock, Genma tiene los ojos muy abiertos, no se lo esperaba pero luego sonríe satisfecho al ver que esos dos ya dieron un paso en su relación, mientras tanto Tatsuha soltó a Kodashi dejándola caer de lleno y saco su cámara fotográfica y rápidamente capto la imagen varias veces, sabia que esa foto valía oro.

**Continuará**

**no me pude evitar escribir este kap, lo ame porke en el anime ha sido el unico beso d estos dos 3 3... y se ke en el anime gozunkugui no aparece en este cap, sino muchos caps adelantes, pero en el manga si aparece en ese cap, d esho es su aparicion en el manga así ke kise poner su version femenina aki XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	11. Y llegan más extraños de China

**Y llegan más extraños de China**

En el patio trasero de la escuela Furikan se ve a Gozunkugui vistiendo un kimono blanco, teniendo amarrada en su frente una cinta blanca que a los costados de su cabeza tiene amarradas un par de velas.

La chica presiona contra el árbol con su mano derecha la fotografía donde se ve a Akane en las rodillas de Ranma dándole un beso en los labios, mientras con su otra mano sostiene un martillo de madera.

- ¡Tendo Akane pagaras tu osadía de besar a mi amado Ranma-kun! –dice furiosa dispuesta a golpear la foto con el martillo, pero en eso un puño se estampa justo en la fotografía y gracias a todos los santos la chica alcanzo a quitar la mano o seguro le quiebra todos los huesos como quebró ese árbol a la mitad.

Temerosa voltea hacia atrás y casi se zurra del susto al ver a una castaña siendo rodeada por una potente aura de batalla y teniendo una mirada de poseída.

- Estas muerta Akane. –dice amenazante Ukyo.

* * *

><p>Akane va caminando con tranquilidad por las calles de Nerima, tiene sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca de forma despreocupada, pero en sus ojos se le nota que esta pensativa.<p>

- _(¿Qué demonios pasa? Solo recuerdo haber despertado en mi habitación después de haber estado en esa bodega llena de gatos. –_Akane se estremeció de solo recordar eso. –_Lo raro es como me miraban todos en casa, por eso salí porque no soportaba el como me miraban, como si supieran algo que yo no)_

- ¡Akane estas muerta!

La chica alza la mirada viendo a Ukyo con espátula en mano dispuesta a atacarla, por lo que rápidamente salta hacia atrás para esquivarla, mas la chica se repuso y volvió al ataque mientras que Akane la esquiva con dificultad, debido a que esta furiosa y sus ataques son mas violentos.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ukyo? –pregunta curiosa mientras la esquiva.

- ¿Qué que me pasa? –pregunta fuera de si. – la pregunta aquí es: ¿cómo demonios te atreviste maldita?

- ¿Atreverme a que? –Akane esquiva con dificultad la patada de Ukyo.

- ¡A besar a Ranma-san! –grita llena de furia haciendo que Akane ensanche los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿De que demonios hablas Ukyo? Yo no he besado a Ranma.

- ¡No mientas!

- No miento, es enserio.

Ukyo detiene sus ataques haciendo suspirar aliviada a Akane que no la pierde de vista viendo como la castaña de entre sus ropas saca algo y se lo lanza a Akane que lo atrapo en el aire, y al verlo ensancho los ojos a la vez que se sonroja toda.

- ¿Seguirás negándolo? –dice tétrica.

- Yo no… no es posible. Debe haber un error. Yo no recuerdo nada. –dice alterada y mas avergonzada.

- No mientras Akane. –dice furiosa lanzándose nuevamente al ataque y ahora a Akane le es mas difícil esquivarla debido a la vergüenza que siente por ver esa foto. –Te matare maldita. Por tu culpa mi corazón esta roto y yo me vengare.

- Espera Ukyo. No se lo que paso, debes creerme.

Akane comienza a caminar hacia atrás para esquivarla, en eso resbala con una bolsa de frituras haciéndola caer hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza, y Ukyo como no se lo espero y ya se había lanzado hacia ella salió volando hasta caer a la fuente convirtiéndose en cerdo.

* * *

><p>Akane va caminando por las calles de Nerima, el sol comienza a ocultarse y la chica no aparta la mirada de la fotografía que le dio Ukyo. Sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas y sus ojos llorosos ante la vergüenza.<p>

- _(¿Cuándo demonios lo bese? ¿Cuándo demonios me senté en sus piernas? No recuerdo nada, además yo jamás haría algo así estando en mis cinco sentidos… esto tiene que ser una broma, algún montaje… sino fue así, al menos quisiera recordarlo_ –Akane cierra los ojos y detiene su paso, inconscientemente llevo su mano derecha a sus labios, acariciándolo con su dedos. –_¿En verdad te bese Ranma? ¿Estás molesto por eso?)_ –Akene se sonrojo más y agito rápidamente la cabeza intentando quitar esas ideas de su cabeza, pero se tensa al sentir una espada a su lado derecho del cuello.

- ¡Estas muerta Tendo! –dice amenazante Kodashi que sostiene una filosa espada que seguro le robo a su hermano menor.

- Ko-ko-Kodashi. –Akate suda frio, puede sentir el filo de la espada chocar contra su piel.

- Has osado en probar los dulces labios de mi amado Ranma-sama. –dice tétrica.

Akane se sonrojo más y rápidamente se alejo mientras guarda entre sus ropas la fotografía.

- Yo no recuerdo nada Kodashi. Seguro te vendieron esa fotografía con montaje. –dice nerviosa, caminando hacia atrás temerosa mientras Kodashi camina amenazante los pasos que ella se aleja.

- ¿Cuál fotografía plebeya? Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. –dice furiosa.

- ¿Lo viste? ¿Entonces si lo bese? –Akane se pone mas roja que un tomate que parece como si se hubiera encendido mientras humo le sale de las orejas.

- Si. Además Tatsuha-san le vendió una foto a mi maestra para que tenga prueba de ello. –dice una vocecilla chillona atrás de ella, haciendo que mire de reojo viendo a un hombrecito extraño, el cual de un rápido movimiento le amarro los pies y la tiro.

- ¡Bien hecho Sasuke! –Kodashi se acerca a ella amenazante. –Te matare aquí y ahora Tendo.

Akane la mira con pavor mientras pasa saliva con dificultad al ver el filoso filo de la espada, cuando Kodashi estuvo mas cerca de ella de un ágil movimiento se impulso con sus manos y movió sus pies en forma circular ciento ochenta grados haciendo que Sasuke que sostiene la cuerda salga volando contra Kodashi.

Akane rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo antes de que esos dos recuperen la memoria y la ataquen, ahorita no le interesa saber a cuantos mas el maldito de Tatsuha le vendió fotos ni mucho menos saber quien demonios es el tal Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Akane llega a casa sintiéndose cansada mentalmente, le ha dado vueltas a la cabeza intentando recordar el beso pero nada.<p>

Cuando entra al salón principal casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver que tiene la vendita foto colgada en la pared, en grande y enmarcada con letras grandes arriba de ella que dice " el primer beso de Ranma y Akane".

- ¡Bienvenida Akane! –Saluda amigable Genma que esta sentado en el piso bebiendo te, en frente de él el panda y en medio de ambos la mesa de shoji.

- Llegaste pequeña. –dice melosa Nodoka entrando al salón sosteniendo una bandeja con una tetera.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Akane apunta molesta la foto haciendo que los tres adultos la volteen a ver.

- ¿Qué mas va ser? La foto del primer beso de nuestros retoños. –dice con orgullo Nodoka y los varones asintieron dándole la razón.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti muchacha. Has dado un pequeño paso en la relación de ambos, pero un gran paso para nosotros"

Akane tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha al leer el cartel que le enseña su padre.

- Tendo-kun estamos más cerca de unir escuelas. –Genma llorando conmovido agarra las garras del panda, mirándolo maravillado y el panda bigotón comienza a llorar de la misma forma mientras asiente.

Comienza a sonar una música melodramática dándole más emoción a la escena y como si la naturaleza se pusiera de su lado; alado de ellos se vio como el sol se va ocultando poco a poco. Nodoka se limpia las lágrimas conmovida.

- ¡Quiten eso! ¡Yo no me acuerdo de nada así que dejen de avergonzarme! –dice fuera de si Akane quitando la fotografía y aventándola hacia el estanque, arruinándola completamente.

Nodoka y el par de varones la miran horrorizados, mientras que Akane sale echa una furia del salón, dispuesta a entrenar un poco para des estresarse.

- ¡Noo! ¡Amaba esa foto! –Nodoka llora a llanto abierto mientras se deja caer de rodillas.

- No te preocupes mami que tengo mas copias.

Los varones y Nodoka voltean hacia la entrada viendo a Tatsuha en pose chula recargado en el marco de una de las entradas, mientras sonríe de forma torcida y hace el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano derecha.

- ¿Enserio? –Nodoka mira esperanzada a su hijo, el cual asintió haciéndola chillar con emoción.

- Pero les costara lo mismo que la foto anterior, ya saben con gastos de agrandado, enmarcado e enmicado incluido. –dice juguetón.

- ¿Nos la venderás nuevamente? –Genma lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Negocios son negocio. –Tatsuha amplia su sonrisa ladina haciendo que Genma llore dolido porque ni por ser padre de él lo respeta.

- No importa lo que cueste, yo quiero una foto de esas, pero mejor la pondré en mi habitación para que Akane-chan o Ranma no le hagan nada. –dice firme Nodoka. –Genma paga. –ordena con firmeza.

Genma deprimido y llorando a moco abierto saca su monedero de entre sus ropas dispuesto a pagar mientras que el panda lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, agradeciendo no ser el mandilón de su amigo, ese que ni los hijos respetan… bueno, a él tampoco lo respeta su hija, pero al menos solo es una, su pobre amigo tiene tres hijos, y solo uno lo respeta.

* * *

><p>Ranma esta en el dojo haciendo algunas katas, se le ve agitado y el sudor adorna su rostro en señal de llevar rato entrenando. De pronto el chico para de hacer katas y su mirada se torna perdida.<p>

- _(Desde que eso paso no he visto a Akane)_ –Ranma lleva su mano derecha a sus labios, rosándolos con dos de sus dedos, sintiendo aun la sensación de tener los labios de Akane sobre los suyos.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose así que rápidamente quito los dedos de ahí y voltea avergonzado viendo a Akane adentrarse la cual mostro sorpresa al verlo y se sonrojo levemente al igual que él.

- Hola. –susurra avergonzada.

- A-Akane. –dice nervioso.

- Yo… lo siento. –La peli-azul baja la cabeza no pudiendo sostener la mirada.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No. –Ranma frunce el entrecejo. –Cuando me convierto en gato no recuerdo nada de lo que hago estando en ese estado. –dice con seriedad y sin alzar la mirada, no se atrevía a verlo.

- Entonces si fue así pudiste haber besado a cualquiera. –dice serio Ranma, mostrándose dolido en su mirada.

- ¿Ah? –Akane alza su mirada para verlo. – ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Nada. – Akane se muestre curiosa al verlo a la vez extrañada por su enojo. –No se para que te disculpas. No soy una chica a la que le han robado su primero beso, no es tan importante para mí. –dice cortante.

- ¿Fue-fue tu primer beso? –pregunta sorprendida y mas avergonzada, no supo porque se sintió feliz al saber que el primer beso de él fue de ella.

- ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! –exclama furioso, fulminándola con la mirada aunque teniendo ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡No es para que me hables así, yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas!

- ¿Aclarar que? Solo fue un beso. –dice molesto pasando alado de ella. –Beso que no recuerdas y que de igual forma le hubieras dado a cualquiera, así que no es importante. –dice al pasar a su lado para después seguir su camino dejando una furiosa Akane.

- ¡Eres un idiota y yo que solo intentaba aclararlo todo! –dice molesta.

* * *

><p>Akane esta dentro de la tina, tomando un baño mientras mira furiosa el techo.<p>

- ¿Solo un beso?... es un idiota, tal vez para él solo sea eso, y lo peor es que él si lo recuerda y yo no. –murmura furiosa. – ¿Qué se lo daría a cualquiera? ¿Qué cree que soy?... maldito idiota.

Akane sigue refunfuñando sin darse cuenta que un hermoso gato negro esta parado en el marco de la pequeña ventana de donde se ve hacia afuera y mira curioso a Akane, para después saltar cayendo en la tina frente a la chica que dejo su parloteo y mira curiosa no sabiendo que es lo que entro a la tina, no alcanzo a verlo.

Akane ensancho los ojos al ver a Mousse sacar medio cuerpo desnudo del agua, al instante Akane llevo sus manos a sus senos tapándolos mientras lo mira sorprendida.

- ¡Mousse! –exclama impresionada.

- ¡Akane ser en verdad mujer! ¡Agua caliente comprobarlo! –dice con felicidad para después abrazarla con fuerza.

- ¡Espera Mousse! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ambos estamos desnudos! –exclama avergonzada, mas el guerrero en vez de soltarla aprieta mas el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Ranma va caminando por los pasillo de la parte de arriba de la casa. Al chico se le ve furioso. Lleva puesta ropa normal, unos jeans negros y una camisa roja con un dragón negro enfrente, no lleva zapatos, solo calcetas.<p>

- _(Akane es una boba. Hubiera besado a cualquiera la muy tonta)_ –Ranma frunce el entrecejo y se detiene frente al baño abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero sus ojos se ensanchan al ver a Mousse desnudo dentro de la tina abrazando con fuerza a Akane que también esta desnuda e intenta quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Mousse suéltame! –los ojos de Akane se desvían hacia la entrada y se ensanchan al ver a Ranma mirándolo con desprecio. – ¡Ranma! –exclama asustada haciendo que Mousse voltee sobre su hombro y lo mire con burla. –No es lo que crees Ranma, déjame te explico.

- No hay nada que explicar, esta más que claro. Yo pido disculpas por interrumpir. –Ranma cierra la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Espera Ranma!... quítate Mousse. –Akane furiosa intenta quitárselo de encima pero el pelinegro la abraza con más fuerza.

- Wo ai ni Akane. –dice amoroso. –Tu entregarte a Mousse. –el chico se separa un poco de ella y la mira al rostro coqueto. –Mousse ser tuyo.

- ¡No digas tonterías pervertido! –de un puñetazo Akane lo manda a volar haciendo que atraviese el techo. – ¡demonios! ¡Tengo que aclarar las cosas! –Akane sale rápidamente de la tina dispuesta a buscar a Ranma.

* * *

><p>Ranma esta en su habitación, sentado en la cama teniendo sus codos apoyados en sus piernas para escondes su rostro entre sus manos.<p>

- _(¡Maldita sea Akane! ¿Por qué me ilusionas y luego me desilusionas así? ¿Por qué me afectas tanto?)_ –Ranma se agita el cabello con desesperación, pero voltea hacia la puerta al oír la puerta de su habitación ser abierta y cerrada de golpe.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Akane solo llevando puesta una pequeña toalla que apenas y le cubre lo necesario, además su cuerpo esta escurriendo agua a causa de que ni siquiera se seco un poco.

- Ranma tenemos que hablar. –dice seria. –Lo que tú viste no es lo que crees. Mousse… él se metió a la ducha y me abrazo. Ya sabes como es de empalagoso entonces tú entraste y nos viste. Luego lo mande a volar y aquí estoy. –explica rápidamente, y tomando una gran bocada de aire para respirar.

Ranma se pone de pie teniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y camina hacia ella, deteniéndose cuando la punta de sus pies choca con la puta de los pies de Akane que lo mira extrañada. El pelinegro apoyo sus manos en cada costado del rostro de ella acorrándola con su cuerpo y la pared.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –pregunta serio alzando la mirada y Akane al verle esa mirada se puso nerviosa, él jamás la había mirado así y no sabe que clase de mirada es.

- ¿De-de-de que hablas?

- Entras aquí a mi habitación casi desnuda y no es la primera vez que lo haces. –Akane pudo notar como su voz es mas ronca de lo normal y eso la puso más nerviosa. – Ante todo soy hombre Akane. –Ranma inclina su rostro acercándolo más al de ella.

Akane sintió como su corazón palpita con fuerza, casi al grado de salir de su pecho.

- Pero bueno, supongo que si Mousse se mete a la tina desnudo contigo y dejas que te abrace, yo que soy otro de tus prometidos puedo tenerte desnuda también. –Ranma lleva una de sus manos al nudo de la toalla.

Akane tiene los ojos muy abiertos, esta tensa y su piel se puso chinita, jamás había visto a Ranma comportarse así, esta tan anonadada que no se puede ni mover.

Ranma alzo un poco la mirada viendo el rostro sonrojado de la chica, sus ojos muy abiertos y acuosos ante seguro la vergüenza. El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo y rápidamente se alejo de ella volteándose, dándole la espalda.

- Sal de aquí Akane y deja de provocarme o terminare atacándote. –ordena furioso.

Akane reacciono y llevo una de sus mano al nudo de la toalla notando que Ranma solo lo toco no lo desciso. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, agradeciendo que esta vez Tatsuha no la haya visto.

Ranma chasqueo la lengua furioso, para después dejarse caer de rodillas y golpear el piso con su puño derecho.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué actué así? –Ranma sonríe levemente. – ¿Para que preguntar cosas que ya sé? Si esto sigue así no se si pueda controlarme. –dice con fastidio para si mismo mientras baja la mirada a su entrepierna viendo un bulto sobresalir a través de sus pantalones.

* * *

><p>Akane se había puesto algo de ropa rápidamente y ahora esta en el tejado, encima de la habitación de Ranma teniendo la mirada perdida en la luna.<p>

- _(Entras aquí a mi habitación casi desnuda y no es la primera vez que lo haces… Ante todo soy hombre Akane. _– el sonrojo en Akane regreso al recordar esas palabras en su prometido. –_Pero bueno, supongo que si Mousse se mete a la tina desnudo contigo y dejas que te abrace, yo que soy otro de tus prometidos puedo tenerte desnuda también._ –Akane se sonrojo más y sintió nuevamente su piel ponerse chinita al recordar las sensaciones. –_Sal de aquí Akane y deja de provocarme o terminare atacándote. _–Akane agito rápidamente su cabeza sacando esas palabras dichas por su prometido de su cerebro aunque sabe que eso es imposible. –_¿Qué le paso a Ranma? Actuó muy extraño. Él jamás ha actuado así… se veía tan… tan sexy. –_Akane parece un tomate de lo roja que se ha puesto. –_ ¿En verdad Ranma desea tenerme desnuda? Pensé que para él no era atractiva. –_la peli-azul esta muy nerviosa, no sabe si podrá seguir viendo a su prometido sin recordar lo que paso hace un momento.

La chica sale de sus pensamientos y sus sentidos se alertan por lo que rápidamente se pone de pie y salta hacia atrás justo en el momento que una pipa golpea el lugar donde segundos antes estaba sentada.

Akane miro sorprendida a un anciano pequeño, con bigotes y calvo, apenas y tiene pelo en los costados de su cabello, además lleva puesto un trajecito de una piza color vino con un cinturón negro. Dicho anciano toma con tranquilidad la pipa que él mismo lanzo.

- ¿Así que tú eres la novia? –dice con diversión.

- ¿Novia? –el anciano comienza a atacarla y Akane apenas y puede esquivarlo.

El anciano para el ataque y salta hacia atrás, un par de metros alejado de Akane que respira algo agitada, ya que el anciano es rápido y le costo trabajo esquivarlo.

- Eres ágil. Tienes mi aprobación novia. –dice de forma juguetona.

- ¡Deje de decirme así anciano loco y explíquese mejor! –dice furiosa.

El anciano entrecierra la mirada de forma burlona mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hasta luego! –el anciano salta de tejado en tejado mientras ríe de forma burlona, alejándose del tejado de los Saotome, donde esta Akane que lo mira alejarse extrañada.

- Y llegan a mi vida una sorpresa tras otra. Lo peor es que entre mas vienen mas locas están. –la peli-azul suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>En el comedor están arrodillados sobre cojines alrededor de la mesa de madera Nodoka, Genma, Tatsuha, Tofu, Soun panda y Mousse comiendo tallarines. Sentado en el pasillo dándoles la espalda esta Ranma.<p>

Akane va caminando por el pasillo y ve sentado a Ranma mirando hacia el estanque, al verlo se sonrojo levemente y Ranma al sentirse mirado volteo a verla, para después bufar y voltear su rostro a lado contrario.

Akane sin saber el porque esta enojado siguió caminando viendo a Mousse por lo que se sorprendió.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí Mousse? –pregunta sorprendida.

- ¡Ni hao Akane! –dice amigable volteándola a ver.

- Vino a visitarnos y a traernos tallarines. –dice amigable Nodoka. –Tiene un restaurante en el vecindario. –aclara sin borrar su sonrisa. –Ven a comer Ranma, se te va enfriar.

- No quiero.—dice cortante, sin voltear a verlos.

- No importa. Yo me los comeré.

Todos voltean sorprendidos hacia donde provino la voz viendo a un pequeño anciano sentado sobre varios cojines, en medio de Nodoka y Genma.

- ¡Usted es quien me ataco ayer! –exclama sorprendida Akane apuntándolo.

- ¡Les presento a mi bisabuelo; Happosai! –dice amigable Mousse sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluso Ranma miro de reojo hacia atrás para observarlo.

- Mousse me ha hablado mucho sobre ti novia. –dice mirando a Akane. – ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- Akane. –dice amenazante Nodoka, mirándola de forma tétrica.

- ¿Qué boda? –exclama nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Ranma, notando como este la fulmina con la mirada.

- Pues la boda de mi nieto y tuya. –explica con obviedad el anciano y Mousse asiente varias veces con la cabeza.

- Akane-chan es la prometida de Ranma desde antes que nacieran. Así que quítese de la cabeza esa loca idea de que Akane-chan se casara con Mousse. –dice con firmeza Nodoka, fulminando con la mirada al anciano.

- En China a través de tres mil años de historia, los hombres de nuestra aldea nos hemos casado con mujeres fuertes. –dice serio el anciano, mirando a la mujer de forma penetrante.

A Nodoka se le hincha una vena en la cabeza y se acerca al anciano fulminándolo con la mirada mientras este la mira retadora, pero borra seriedad en su rostro y para las trompas meloso haciendo que la mujer se aleje temerosa y se esconda atrás de su marido que fulmina con la mirada al anciano.

- Vaya señor, usted habla muy bien el japonés. –dice amigable Tofu haciendo que el anciano voltee a verlo.

- No en balde llevo viviendo tres mil años. –dice alagado.

- Se ve muy conservado para tener esa edad. –dice sorprendido Tatsuha.

- Gracias. –el anciano se toca sus mejillas mostrándose apenado.

- ¡Ya estoy cansada! –exclama furiosa Akane. – ¡Dejen de decidir con quien me voy a casar! ¡Esa decisión es mía! –dice con firmeza y Mousse se para de golpe, volteando hacia ella.

- Akane acompáñame. –dice firme.

- ¿Ah? –Akane lo mira extrañado mientras que Ranma vuelve a bufar con molestia.

* * *

><p>Mousse guio a Akane al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si haciendo que Akane se muestre mas extrañada, pero ensancha los ojos al ver que el chico comienza a desnudarse.<p>

- ¿Qué pretendes? –Akane se pone en guardia, atenta a cada movimiento de él por si intenta pasarse de listo.

- No hacer nada. Solo observar. –dice serio, terminando de quitarse los bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo y Akane mantuvo su mirada seria en su rostro.

Mousse camino hacia donde esta la llave y la tomo, poniéndosela sobre su cabeza y abriéndola, mojándose con agua fría y al instante se convirtió en un lindo gato de color negro.

- ¡Kya..! –Akane cae sentada al piso mirando al gato asustado, el cual se subió encima de ella asustándola más.

Mousse al ver lo asustada que esta la chica salta hacia la tina que tiene agua tibia y su cuerpo volvió a ser el de un apuesto chico desnudo, con el agua cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

Akane reacciono y lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Tu también…? –la chica no puede terminar la frase ante lo sorprendida que esta.

- Cuando regrese a China, el bisabuelo y hermano mayor de Mousse llevarme a los estanques encantados de Jussenkyo para entrenarme, porque Mousse haber regresado sin cumplir cometido, por eso bisabuelo pensar que Mousse necesitar más entrenamiento. –dice serio mientras Akane lo escucha atenta. –Ahí dage pelear contra Mousse y yo caer en estanque de gato ahogado. Culpa tuya que Mousse tenga maldición. Debes hacerte responsable. –dice como si fuera una chica a la que acaban de deshonrar.

- ¿Por qué debo hacerme responsable? ¡No es mi culpa que cayeras! –dice molesta Akane.

- ¡Si es tu culpa! –dice una voz masculina de forma seria, completamente desconocida para la chica.

Akane alza la vista hacia la ventana del baño viendo sentado en el marco de la ventana a un apuesto chico que aparenta tener cerca de unos veinte años. Su cabello negro que llega abajo del cuello, lo tiene cortado en pequeñas capas y lo tiene algo alborotado haciéndolo ver provocativo, además unos rebeldes mechones le caen sobre el rostro; sus facciones son hermosas pero apuestas y varoniles; su piel es clara y tiene unos hermosos ojos levemente rasgados de color grises; es un poco mas alto que Mousse; su cuerpo es delgado pero con músculos marcados, sin llegar a verse exagerados. Viste una camisa sin mangas color azul marino que le queda ceñida marcándose como una segunda piel además tiene el cuello un poco alto, y en la parte trasera tiene el dibujo de un dragón en negro; un pantalón chino color negro y unas zapatillas chinas del mismo color.

- ¡Dage!—_hermano mayor—_ –exclama sorprendido Mousse. – Mousse pensar que quedarte en restaurante.

- Yo también quería conocer a tu prometida. –dice indiferente y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Y este quien es? –pregunta Akane mirándolo incrédula.

- Mi nombre es Cong y soy el hermano mayor de Mousse. –dice indiferente, mirando de forma penetrante a Akane.

- Pues hablas muy bien el japonés para ser hermano de Mousse. –Akane entrecierra la mirada, mirándolo de forma analítica.

- Estudie el idioma camino a acá para saberlo. –dice despreocupado y Akane entrecierra su mirada no creyéndoselo que se lo haya aprendido solo en el viaje.

- Dage ser muy inteligente y fuerte. –dice con orgullo Mousse sonriendo de forma amigable. –Dage, prometida de Mousse ser linda. –Mousse mira a su hermano que lo mira con indiferencia.

- Bisabuelo dice que es fuerte, con eso me conformo. El como se vea es algo que no me importa. –Cong agita una mano con desprecio y Akane lo fulmina con la mirada ya que su actitud comienza a caerle mal.

- Novia ser muy fuerte. –Mousse asiente una y otra vez dándose la razón a si mismo.

- Como sea. –Cong vuelve a agitar una mano con indiferencia. – ¿Cuándo te casaras con Mousse?

- Y dale con eso… ¡Que no me casare! –exclama furiosa, pero se soba la cabeza al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por la pipa de Happosai que salto atrás de ella y ahora esta parado en la orilla de la tina. -_(Estoy en el baño con varios hombres, el sueño de toda chica)_ –Akane roda los ojos con ironía mientras se soba la nuca, para después fulminar con la mirada al anciano. – ¡¿Por qué me pega anciano?

- Por negarte a casarte con mi nieto. Hazte responsable por derrotarlo y hacer que caiga en él esa maldición. –dice con firmeza.

- Hablas como si fuera una mujercita que deshonre. –una vena se hincha en la cabeza de Akane. –Y no me importa lo que digan, no me casare. –dice con firmeza.

- Lo harás. –Happosai le da otro golpe en la cabeza tirándola al piso.

- ¡Akane! –exclama preocupado Mousse mientras que Cong mira con indiferencia, teniendo los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- ¡Maldito viejo! –grita furiosa, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

- ¡Alcánzame si puedes novia! –dice con burla empezando a correr sin soltar su pipa y Akane ni tonta ni perezosa lo sigue.

- Dage espero que bisabuelo no maltratar mucho a Akane. –dice preocupado Mousse mirando por donde esos dos se fueron.

- Bisabuelo la tiene que preparar para que sea una digan esposa de un guerrero como tu. –dice con fastidio Cong y Mousse suspira resignado.

* * *

><p>Ranma sigue sentado estilo indio en el pasillo que esta frente al lago del jardín, cada dos por tres mira de reojo por donde se fue Akane con Mousse, sintiéndose impaciente porque esos dos hayan tardado tanto.<p>

Por otro lado los demás siguen comiendo de lo mas tranquilos los tallarines, en eso se escucha el grito de batalla de Akane y la ven correr por el pasillo pasando atrás de Ranma que la miro de reojo, notando como la chica intenta golpear al anciano y este con facilidad bloquea sus golpes solo usando su pipa.

- Eres lenta novia. No puedo creer que un pobre anciano de tres mil años sea mas rápido que tu. –dice con burla y diversión, enfureciendo más a Akane que intensifica los ataques.

Entre ataques y bloqueos ambos llegan al jardín, peleando alado del estanque. Ranma los mira serio sorprendiéndose ante lo hábil que es el anciano mientras los demás ni los pelan, siguen comiendo con tranquilidad.

- Admito que eres demasiado buena jovencita. –Happosai da un largo salto hacia atrás, alejándose de los ataques de ella. –Pero no puedo permitir que me alcances. –dice con burla.

- No necesito su permiso viejo. –Akane salta hacia arriba muy alto y anciano lo imita haciendo que ambos comiencen una batalla en el aire con el viejo solo usando su pipa para golpear mientras que Akane usa sus puños, pero el viejo usando su habilidad le da un golpe con la pipa en la cabeza haciendo que Akane pierda el equilibrio y caiga de lleno al estanque.

- ¡Akene! –exclama preocupado Ranma a la vez que se pone de pie de un salto.

El anciano cae de pie y con facilidad en la orilla del estanque mirando tranquilo como Akane saca medio cuerpo del estanque siendo chico.

- Ha cometido un error al lanzarme al estanque. –dice tétrica Akane saliendo de un salto del estanque. –Como chico mi fuerza aumenta.

- Quiero ver que tanto. –dice con burla saltando hacia la barda de la casa, para después comenzar a saltar de tejado en tejado.

- ¡Va a ver viejo! –grita furiosa, con su voz ronca y varonil, imitándola, para darle alcance comenzando a saltar de tejado en tejado.

- ¡Akane! –Ranma corre hacia la barda para saltarla y después saltar a un tejado e irse de tejado en tejado para darles alcance.

* * *

><p>Ranma salta los tejados lo más rápido que puede, pero no logra alcanzarlos, de hecho ya lo superaron demasiado.<p>

- (¡D_emonios! Aun Akane sigue siendo más rápida que yo, me falta mucho entrenamiento. Y no se diga del viejo es mucho más veloz)_ –Ranma frunce el entrecejo molesto, en eso Mousse le da alcance, saltando a la misma velocidad que él.

- Ser mas rápido, pero no superar a Mousse. –dice con arrogancia, mirándolo con superioridad y Ranma frunce el entrecejo.

- Date prisa Mousse. Quiero ver como bisabuelo pelea contra tu prometida.

Ranma mira a su otro lado al oír esa voz desconocida.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta retador haciendo que este deje de mirar de reojo a su hermano menor para ver al oji-azul.

- Cong, hermano mayor de Mousse… ¿y tu eres?

- _(¡Genial! Este loco se trajo a toda la familia)_ –Ranma frunce más el entrecejo. –Saotome Ranma.

Cong al oír su nombre frunce el entrecejo y dirige su vista a Mousse que asintió.

- No te veo como un rival tan peligroso. –dice con indiferencia para después acelerar su paso, ir saltando los tejados más rápido.

- ¡Espera Dage! –grita Mousse acelerando su paso también.

- ¡Oh no idiota! No me ganaras. –dice furioso Ranma, acelerando su paso dándole alcance a Mousse.

Ambos se miran de reojo de forma retadora y comienzan a acelerar intentando dejar atrás al otro, pero el otro hace lo mismo haciendo que prácticamente vayan saltando hombro con hombro, mientras que Cong ya les lleva mucha delantera dejando ver que es mas rápido que ellos.

* * *

><p>El anciano dejo de saltar los tejados y ahora corre con rapidez por la acera, y Akane corre atrás de él intentando darle alcance.<p>

De pronto el anciano llego a una calle sin salida haciendo que Akane tape la única salida que tiene.

- Te tengo viejo. –dice amenazante, tronándose los dedos de sus manos, pero su expresión tétrica cambia por una de sorpresa al ver que ya no hay solo un anciano sino dos, de esos dos se hacen mas hasta formar un circulo que lo rodea. – ¿Qué demonios…?

- Disfruta el famoso truco de la multiplicación. –dicen a la vez todos los viejos que lo rodean comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de él.

Cong llego y salto cayendo de pie a unos pocos metros de ellos viendo con seriedad la batalla mientras cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Unos minutos después llegan Mousse y Ranma, el último se sorprendió al ver como los ancianos se han multiplicado y ahora rodean a su prometida.

- ¿Puedes decir cual es la original? –dicen con burla todos los ancianos mientras que Akane se mantiene alerta mostrando seriedad en su mirada.

Akane comienza a ser golpeada de diferentes ángulos haciendo que haga muecas de dolor mientras que Ranma y Mousse se muestran preocupados.

- _(Sino puedo verlo, tengo que sentirlo)_ –Akane cierra sus ojos intentando ignorar los golpes que el viejo le da con su pipa desde diferentes ángulos.

La chica abre de pronto los ojos y sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡Aquí estas! –dice con seguridad dando una patada hacia atrás dándole al viejo que salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás con sus brazos cruzados frente a él en clara muestra que así bloqueo el golpe, pero eso funciono para que las demás copias desaparezcan.

Cong ensancho levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa, pero después sonrío de forma torcida y sus ojos mostraron satisfacción.

- ¡Bien hecho Akane! –exclama emocionado Mousse, alzando sus brazos en son de festejo.

Mientras que Ranma sonrío levemente, sintiéndose feliz porque su prometida lo haya conseguido.

- Eres buena novia. Ya veo porque Mousse quiere casarse contigo. –dice con diversión el anciano, y Mousse sonríe con orgullo.

- ¡No me importa si él quiere casarse! ¡Yo no me casare con él! –dice con firmeza.

Mousse frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose dolido y Ranma lo miro burlón.

- Los jóvenes siempre hablan si saber las consecuencias de sus palabras. –el anciano niega resignado, y de forma inesperada salta dándole un leve golpe en el pecho con su pipa. –Hare que me supliques casarte con Mousse. –dice triunfante, para después saltar hacia un poster de luz.

Akane lleva su mano a la zona golpeada, sobándose extrañada ya que ese leve golpe no le dolió pero si le provoco una sensación extraña.

- Terminaras rogando porque Mousse te haga su esposa. –dice con burla Cong al pasar a su lado.

Akane lo miro de reojo notando como este le sonríe de forma ladina y la mira como si supiera algo que ella no, lo que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

- ¡Vámonos Mousse! –dice firme el anciano comenzando a saltar al tejado de una casa para irse de tejado en tejado siendo seguido por Cong.

- ¡Nos vemos Akane! –Mousse agita una mano y le sonríe amigable mientras salta a uno de los tejados para después irse de tejado en tejado para alcanzar a su bisabuelo y hermano.

- ¡Akane! –Ranma corre hacia ella deteniéndose a su lado, haciendo que la chica deje de ver seria por donde se fueron esos dos para mirar a su prometido. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue ese golpe? –pregunta serio, mirando donde su prometida se sigue sobando.

- No lo sé. –dice seria.

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche y Ranma se encuentra en el salón viendo la televisión mientras come algunas patatas fritas en compañía de sus dos hermanos mayores. Los tres dejan de ver la televisión y miran hacia arriba al oír un grito femenino.<p>

Como si trajera un resorte en el trasero Ranma se puso de pie de golpe y corrió hacia las escaleras siendo seguido por sus curiosos hermanos.

Ranma llego al baño y abrió la puerta rápidamente viendo a Akane convertida en chico sentada en el piso.

- ¿Qué pasa cuñada? –Tatsuha la mira curioso, asomándose por sobre el hombro de Ranma.

- El agua esta hirviendo. Me queme. –dice apuntando la tina.

Ranma camina hacia la tina y mete la mano en el agua haciendo que frunza el entrecejo extrañado.

- El agua esta tibia Akane. –dice serio y la chica se muestra sorprendida.

- No juegues. Cuando me metí me quemo tanto que me tuve que mojar con agua helada para quitarme el ardor. –dice seria, así que Tofu se acerca para tocar el agua también.

- Ranma no miente Akane-chan, el agua esta tibia.

Akane frunce el entrecejo, en eso se abre la ventana dejando ver a Happosai riendo con diversión.

- Ya no podrás tocar nunca más el agua caliente novia. Cuando te golpee en el pecho esta tarde toque uno de tus nervios que es conocido como la lengua del gato, como sabrás la lengua de los gatos no resiste el calor en absoluto, como desde ahora pasara con tu cuerpo. –Ranma y Akane ensancharon los ojos espantados.

- Eso significa…

- Que no volverás a ser chica nunca más. –Tatsuha termina sorprendido la frase de Tofu. Mientras que los otros dos siguen en una especia de shock.

- Te dije que terminaras accediendo a casarte con Mousse. Solo así hare que puedas volver a tocar el agua caliente. –el viejo da media vuelta y salta de la ventana mientras rie de forma algo maniática.

**Continuará**

**y ya aparecio happosai, jojojo, el tomara el lugar de cologane, asi ke cologane imaginense kien sera jajajaja, es obvio**

**en cuanto a cong... bueno, digamos ke kise meter mas chikos guapos a la historia jojojojo, es injusto ke hay puras tias buenas y pokos chikos guapos, nosotras tenemos derecho a deleitarnos la pupila jajajajaj**

**spero el kap les haya gustado n.n**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	12. Shampoo, la amazona que viene de China

**Shampoo, la amazona que viene de China**

Akane chico y Ranma están en el consultorio de Kazumi-sensei. Ranma lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela, y este sugirió ir con Kazumi-sensei para ver si tiene alguna solución al problema de la chica.

- ¿Así que no puedes tocar el agua caliente? –Kazumi se soba la barbilla pensativa, mirando al ahora chico que esta sentado frente a ella.

- Ni la tibia sensei. –dice Ranma con tranquilidad mientras Akane asintió dándole la razón.

- Ese anciano toco uno de mis músculos diciendo que se llama lengua de gato o algo así. –dice con fastidio Akane.

- Ya veo… Akane-chan ponte de pie y date la vuelta.

Akane asintió haciendo lo que la doctora le dijo, luego esta se inclino un poco y con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha presiono el coxis e la chica haciéndola sobresaltarse.

- ¿Qué hizo sensei? –pregunta curioso Ranma.

- Para bloquear el nervio de la lengua del gato, presione el nervio de los ancianos tokiote; ellos supuestamente soportan el calor mas que nadie. Eso permitirá que resistas el agua caliente. –dice seria.

- ¡¿Ya podre tocar el agua caliente? –pregunta emocionada, volteando hacia la castaña, la cual asintió.

- ¡Iré por agua caliente! –dice Ranma yendo por lo dicho.

- ¡Genial! ¡Volveré a ser mujer! –exclama emocionada.

Unos minutos después llega Ranma con una tetera de agua caliente y le vierte el agua encima a Akane, la cual volvió a ser chica.

- Que felicidad volver a ser yo misma. –un aura brillante la rodea mientras tiene expresión de pendeja.

Kazumi sonríe divertida y Ranma niega resignado, aunque esa leve sonrisa de felicidad adorna su rostro. En eso el teléfono suena haciendo que los tres volteen.

- ¡Yo iré a contestar! –dice Ranma dando media vuelta para tomar el teléfono.

- ¡Gracias sensei! –Akane mira a la castaña como si fuera su heroína.

- Akane-chan, respecto al nervio de los ancianos de Tokiote…

- ¡Espera Tofu-onisan!

Al oír eso pronunciado por Ranma los lentes de Kazumi se empañaros haciendo que sonría de forma bobalicona.

- ¡Tenga sensei! ¡Le habla onii-san! –Ranma le entrega el teléfono y toma a Akane de una de sus manos. – ¡Vamos Akane se nos hace tarde para la escuela! –dice apurado jaloneándola hacia la salida.

- ¡Espera Ranma! Sensei iba a decirme algo.

- Esta hablando con oni-san, no te hará caso... Vámonos.

Akane se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y se deja ser llevado o casi arrastrado por el chico.

* * *

><p>- ¡Akane! –grita Ranma corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela.<p>

Akane que va unos pasos más adelante se detiene y voltea viendo al chico acercándose a ella corriendo.

- ¡Vamos a comer algo! –dice amigable y dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! –dice emocionada.

- ¡Bien!... Yo invito y tú pagas. –le dice burlón y la chica entrecierra la mirada. –Me lo debes por hacerme venir al instituto sin almorzar.

- Vale. –dice resignada a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

- ¡Miren los enamorados, se les ve más juntitos desde que se besaron! –dice burlona una chica que pasa por ahí.

Al instante las mejillas de ambos adquirieron un leve sonrojo y sus miradas se desviaron nerviosas.

- Son unos pesados. Llevan molestándonos toda la mañana con eso. –dice Akane con molestia.

- Son unos idiotas. –Ranma también muestra algo de molestia.

- ¡Akane!

Ambos voltean hacia done provino esa voz masculina viendo a Mousse ir hacia ellos montado en una bicicleta. Mousse frena su bicicleta frente a Akane, casi atropellando a Ranma que alcanzo a moverse.

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota! –exclama furioso y fulminándolo con la mirada, más Mousse lo ignoro y esta mirando sorprendido a la chica.

- ¡Has vuelto a ser chica! –una amplia sonrisa adorno su rostro. – ¿Cómo lo lograste?

- Para que veas que me las puedo ingeniar sin necesitar de ustedes. –dice con arrogancia Akane a la vez que se hace el cabello hacia atrás de forma sensual.

Ranma rodo los ojos con fastidio mientras que Mousse mira a Akane como si fuera lo máximo y lo más hermoso en este mundo subiéndole más el ego a la chica.

- Veo que ya eres chica nuevamente… novia.

Akane se tensa al tener a Happosai abrazándola del cuello y restregando su arrugada mejilla en la de ella. Ranma ensancho los ojos porque no lo vio venir.

- Además eres una chica muy hermosa, a tu lado me siento más joven. –dice meloso el anciano.

- ¡Abuelo!... Akane ser futura esposa de Mousse. –reclama con molestia el pelinegro.

- En lo personal; la chica es fuerte, pero no es la gran cosa.

Todos voltean viendo a Cong recargado en la barda de la escuela, teniendo los brazo cruzados y ojos cerrados en una pose cool. Akane al verlo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Dage! –exclama sorprendido Mousse ya que no sabia que estaba ahí también.

- _(¡Genial! La familia china de locos se ha reunido)_ –Ranma rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- Pues digamos que solo Mousse comparte gustos con el abuelo. –dice con diversión el anciano restregando mas su arrugada mejilla con la lisa de la joven, la cual sintió su piel erizarse.

- ¡Ya déjeme en paz maldito anciano decrepito! –dice furiosa intentando quitárselo de encima, pero el anciano salto un par de metros atrás de ella.

Akane perdiendo completamente el control empezó a intentar golpear al anciano con su maletín, más este lo esquiva con facilidad.

- ¡Tome esto anciano! –grita al momento de aventarle el maletín, pero lógicamente el anciano lo esquivo y el maletín fue atrapado por una chica que había saltado cayendo de pie atrás de Happosai.

Ranma y Akane la miran curiosos ya que no paso desapercibido para ellos la agilidad de la chica, además que viste ropas chinas. Mousse se sorprendió al verla mientras que los otros dos varones alzaron ambas cejas con extrañeza.

La chica es algunos centímetros más alta que Akane, tiene una larga cabellera morada, la cual lleva suelta y tiene un flequillo cortando recto que cae sobre su frente; tiene facciones lindas; su tono de piel es claro, al tener los ojos cerrados no se permite ver su forma y color; su cuerpo es delgado, su busto es acentuado, se ve más grande que el de Akane, su cintura es pequeña y sus caderas algo anchas. Viste un pantalón de diseño chino, que le queda un poco debajo de la rodilla, es de color rojo con diseño de flores amarillas al igual que la blusa la cual es de manga larga y cuello un poco alto, de diseño chino también. La chica sostiene un par de chúi –_las armas que parecen sonajas enormes—_.

La peli-morada abrió sus grandes ojos mostrando su raro color marrones con algunos destellos violetas, que muestran seriedad al ver a Akane, pero esa seriedad se vio remplazada por un brillo de emoción.

La chica salto quedando de pie frente a Akane y sin que esta se lo esperara la abrazo con fuerza mientras llora como magdalena y sin darse cuenta que su fuerte abrazo saca quejidos de dolor en Akane.

- ¡Mousse! ¡Al fin te encontré! –dice con emoción y sin dejar de llorar.

Ranma al ver su acción alza ambas cejas mientras que Mousse, Cong y Happosai se golpean la frente con su palma derecha a la vez que roda los ojos.

- ¡Yo no soy Mousse! –dice molesta Akane a la vez que la separa de ella y le da una patada en la cara.

La peli-morada muestra dolor en sus ojos mientras se soba la cara, aun así se deja ver la suela del zapato de la chica marcada en rojo en su rostro, con su otra mano saca unas gafas redondas y de fondo de botella de entre sus ropas y se las coloca, para después acercar un poco su rostro al de Akane.

- ¿Y quien eres tú? –dice molesta a la vez que con agilidad le da un rodillazo en la barbilla a Akane haciéndola caer de pompas al suelo.

- ¡Tú eres la que deberías decirnos quien eres! –dice con molestia Ranma.

- Yo soy Shampoo. –dice seria a la vez que se coloca los lentes como diadema. –Y he venido desde China a buscar a Mousse que desde luego eres tú. –la chica apunta a Ranma, al cual le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que Akane que se ha puesto en cuclillas en el suelo.

- ¿Acaso estas ciega?... ¡Mousse esta ahí! –dice con fastidio apuntando hacia donde esta el mencionado.

Shampoo vuelve a colocarse las gafas sobre los ojos mirando hacia la dirección apuntada viendo a Mousse que tiene una vena hinchada en la frente y esta cruzado de brazos, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y su rostro muestra expresión de enfado.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclama emocionada. –Siento la confusión. –dice apenada, regresando su mirada hacia Ranma. –Es que estoy algo nerviosa ya que vengo a casarme con Mousse.

- ¿De que estas hablando boba? ¡A ti te conozco desde que somos niños y desde entonces llevo repitiéndote que no seré tu esposo! –dice furioso y mirándola indignado.

- _(Así que el loco pervertido también tiene acosadora personal)_ –Ranma mostro diversión en sus ojos y miro de forma burlona a Mousse mientras que Akane pasa su mirada curiosa de Mousse a Shampoo.

- Mousse tiene razón, Shampoo. –dice con indiferencia Cong haciendo que la chica dirija su mirada hacia él, mostrándose sorprendida al verlo. –Jamás serás esposa de mi hermano menor, tú perdiste tu oportunidad para casarte con él, así que sabes que tu viaje hacia acá fue en vano.

- ¡Eres cruel cuñado! –lagrimas de cocodrilo comienzan a salir de los ojos de la chica. –Sabes que es injusto. Solo tenía tres años cuando Mousse me venció.

- Podrás haber tenido tres años o trescientos. Las reglas son las reglas. –dice con severidad Happosai haciendo que ahora todos dirijan su mirada hacia él. –Por cierto, ella es la futura esposa de Mousse. –dice apuntando a Akane.

- ¡Si! ¡Ella ser futura esposa! –dice meloso Mousse poniéndose en cuclillas atrás de Akane para abrazarla de forma posesiva.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo y los fulmino con la mirada mientras que Shampoo ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no pienso casarme contigo! –exclama furiosa Akane, intentando quitárselo de encima.

Shampoo se inclina para mirar más de cerca el rostro de Akane, quien dejo de intentar de quitarse a Mousse de encima para mirar retadora a la peli-morada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Tendo Akane.

- ¡No dejare que me quites a mi hombre! –dice furiosa en el momento que posa sus manos en el cuello de la chica y comienza a ahorcarla mientras le gruñe como perro rabioso y la pobre de Akane se comienza a poner morada.

- ¡Esposa! –exclama asustado Mousse, soltándola y poniéndose de pie.

Ranma molesto avienta a Mousse de forma brusca, y se acerca a ese par.

- ¡Oye déjala! –ordena mirando a Shampoo, la cual deja de hacer presión y mira curiosa al pelinegro.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Saotome Ranma.

- Es el otro prometido de Akane. –dice indiferente Cong.

- Así que no esta conforme con tener a Mousse, sino que también tienes a otro prometido. –dice furiosa, fulminándola con la mirada. – ¡Eres una zorra! –Shampoo le da una patada, y Akane salto para esquivarla.

La chica vuelve a sacar sus chûi de entre sus ropas y se emprende el ataque hacia Akane, la cual la esquiva.

- Oye no me levantes falsos y déjame al menos explicarme. –dice con fastidio.

- ¡Cállate! –dice molesta para después lanzarse al ataque hacia ella.

Akane intento esquivarla, pero sus movimientos son agiles y rápidos que termino dándole con uno de sus chûi en el estomago, estrellándola contra la pared.

- Akane. –exclama Ranma preocupado. – (_Sorprendente. Es muy rápida._) –Ranma tiene los ojos levemente entrecerrados al ver que esa chica ha superado en velocidad a su prometida.

- No estas a mi altura. –dice con arrogancia la peli-morada, mirando con superioridad a Akane que se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, dejando ver la grieta que dejo su cuerpo al chocar contra la pared.

- _(¿Cuándo demonios ella…?)_ –los ojos de Akane muestran furia y a la vez frustración, al no haber podido esquivar el ataque de la chica.

- ¡Akane! –Mousse se acerca a Akane que la mira de reojo. –Debes tener cuidado. Shampoo es muy ágil y veloz.

- Esto apenas comienza. –dice molesta Akane, regresando su vista a Shampoo. –Si hace un momento conseguiste golpearme es porque me confié, pero eso no volverá a pasar. –Akane se pone en posición de ataque.

- Espera… antes de comenzar debes jurar que si yo gano…

- ¡No te casaras con Mousse! –dice con firmeza Happosari.

- Si yo gano me quedare con él. –dice apuntando a Ranma.

- ¡¿Qué? –exclama sorprendido el mencionado mientras que Akane frunce el entrecejo.

- Ni siquiera te importa quien sea, solo quieres un esposo. –dice furiosa y Mousse sonríe complacido.

- Claro que no. Ese chico es muy apuesto. –las mejillas de Ranma se sonrojan levemente mientras que Akane frunce más su entrecejo. –Además fuerte. Estoy dispuesta a pelear por él hasta el final.

- De acuerdo. Pelearemos por él. –dice con firmeza Akane, mirándola retadora.

- Akane. –Ranma se muestra sorprendido mientras que Mousse chasquea la lengua.

- Esperen chicas. –ambas miran a Happosai que sonríe con diversión. – ¿Por qué no mejor fijan una fecha, lugar y hora para el desafío?

- Por mi esta bien. –Akane la mira retadora.

- Por mi también. –Shampoo la mira de la misma forma.

- ¿Qué les parece mañana a medio día en el parque? –sugiere Happosai con diversión.

- Acepto. –dice ambas empezando a mandarse rayitos por la mirada.

- La que gane se quedara con Ranma. –dice Happosai.

- Oigan me están tomando como objeto, yo puedo decidir. –dice indignado Ranma, más ninguna de las chicas lo pelo por estar más ocupadas en intentarse matar con la mirada, incluso los rayitos que salen de los ojos de Shampoo traspasan las gafas.

* * *

><p>Happosai se había adelantado en llegar al negocio mientras que Mousse va montado en su bicicleta, conduciendo hacia el negocio y Cong va en cuclillas en la parilla que esta en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta.<p>

- Tu mujer va a pelear por otro hombre, ¿no se te hace humillante? –pregunta con indiferencia Cong y Mousse frunció el entrecejo.

- A Mousse no gustarle que prometida pelee por otro, pero situación ser conveniente para Mousse. Si Shampoo ganar, Akane quedar libre de compromiso con Ranma y poder estar con Mousse.

- Pues veo mucho interés en tu mujer hacia ese otro hombre, no creo que se la ponga tan fácil a Shampoo.

- Dage no torturarme. Mousse saber que prometida solo pelear por orgullo, no por querer a chico idiota. –dice con firmeza, mostrando furia en sus ojos.

- Si tú dices. –dice despreocupado y dándole por su lado mientras que Mousse aprieta con fuerza sus puños en los manubrios de la bicicleta.

* * *

><p>Ranma vistiendo su gi de entrenamiento esta parado en medio del dojo. Su entrecejo esta fruncido y quiebra algunos block golpeándolos con el costado de su mano derecha.<p>

El chico se endereza y pasa un brazo por su frente quitando el sudor, pero al oír la puerta del dojo deslizarse voltea viendo a Akane recargada en el marco de la entrada, teniendo los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole amigable.

- No debiste aceptar esa pelea. –dice molesto.

- No te preocupes Ranma. –Akane camina hacia él.—Sé que ganare. –dice con arrogancia y el pelinegro rodo los ojos.

- No lo digo por eso, sino porque prácticamente me tratan como un objeto. Gane quien gane yo no le pertenezco a nadie. Y en dado caso que esa loca llegue a ganar simplemente la ignoro. –dice con firmeza y Akane alza ambas cejas. –Así que deja de preocuparte y no pelees.

Y cuando esta por contestarle algo llega de pronto Genma, Soun, Tatsuha y Tofu los cuales rodearon a Ranma aventando a Akane en el proceso, la cual cayo de sentón en el piso, y Soun se puso de rodillas al lado de su hija.

- Pase lo que pase hijo mío, tu te casaras con Akane. Están ambos comprometidos desde antes de nacer. Su destino es estar juntos. –dice de forma heroica Genma, tomando entre sus manos las de su hijo que lo mira como el loco que es.

- ¿No estas feliz Akane? Ranma dijo todo eso para quitar la presión que recae sobre ti. –dice conmovido Soun, dándole un codazo en la cabeza a Akane.

- ¡Yo no lo dije por eso! –exclama indignado Ranma.

- No lo niegues hermanito. Todos sabemos lo noble que eres y más cuando se trata de tu amada prometida. –dice Tatsuha conmovido mientras se limpia lagrimas falsas provocando que Ranma lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo mío… como me gustaría que tu madre te viera para que se sienta orgullosa de ti también. –dice con dolor, como si su esposa hubiera muerto.

- Padre, estoy seguro que donde sea que este mamá ella nos esta viendo y se siente orgullosa de Ranma. –dice de forma heroica Tatsuha, mirando el horizonte con tristeza.

- Así es padre. –dice amigable Tofu.

Soun asintió llorando conmovido viendo como de las mejillas de su amigo corren cascadas de lágrimas mientras mira el techo con anhelo, esperando que su esposa lo vea desde el cielo. Ranma y Akane entrecierran la mirada mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalan por su nuca.

Afuera del dojo esta Nodoka recargada en una de las paredes que están al lado de la entrada, su mirada muestra melancolía y por sus mejillas resbalan cascadas de lágrimas.

- _(Así es familia. Yo siempre los estaré observando desde donde sea que este y los protegeré de todo… y tu padre y hermanos tienen razón mi pequeño Ranma: estoy orgullosa de ti)_ –la mujer mira el horizonte con añoranza dándole un aire heroico.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la mañana, Ranma va bajando las escaleras mientras se rasca la nuca con su mano derecha y con la izquierda intenta tapar un bostezo.<p>

El chico lleva puesto una bermuda de mezclilla y una playera ceñida de tirantes color roja.

Cuando baja el último escalón suena el teléfono, así que se encamina a él para tomar la bocina y ponerla sobre la oreja.

- ¡Kazumi-sensei! –exclama sorprendido. – ¿Cómo? ¿El remedio solo puede usarse una vez? –pregunta sorprendido.

Ranma colgó la bocina y corrió hacia el patio trasero viendo a Akane entrenar junto su padre.

- ¡Akane! –le grita justo en que la chica cae de pie al lado del estanque y lo voltea a ver curiosa.

- ¡No te distraigas! –grita Soun saltando hacia ella y dándole una patada, lanzándola al estanque.

Ranma se tapo los ojos, pero abrió sus dedos para ver como su prometida se transformo en chico, y no pudo evitar mostrar culpabilidad en la mirada.

- Maldito viejo. –dice entre dientes Akane, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Akane lo siento. –Ranma la mira apenado haciendo que esta lo mire extrañada al igual que Soun. –Kazumi-sensei acaba de llamar para decirme que el remedio solo funciona una vez. –Akane ensancha los ojos horrorizada.

Akane sale del estanque de un salto y corre hacia adentro de la casa, yendo seguramente al baño.

- ¿Ósea que la cuñadita no volverá a ser chica? –pregunta Tatsuha de pronto llegando y colocándose alado de Ranma.

- ¡NOO…! –a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír el grito masculino lleno de horror de Akane.

- No. –Ranma sonríe de forma forzada mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- ¿Y como le hará en la pelea? –pregunta divertido Tatsuha.

- Esto sin duda traerá dificultades. –dice serio Soun. –No solo el echo de que peleara contra una chica que no sabe de su maldición, sino que también me dijo Akane que esa chica es muy ágil y veloz. El que Akane se transforme en chico le da más fuerza, pero al tener un cuerpo más pesado su velocidad disminuye. –Ranma ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa y Tatsuha se soba la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo.

- _(Akane) –_Ranma corre hacia la entrada de la casa haciendo que los otros dos lo miren curiosos.

* * *

><p>Ranma entro al baño viendo a Akane con su cuerpo de chico estando toda mojada de rodillas en el piso.<p>

- Akane. –la chica voltea viendo a su prometido mirarla con seriedad. –Lo mejor será que no vayas, siendo hombre no podrás pelear porque esa chica no sabe de tu maldición.

- No te preocupes Ranma ya veré como me las ingenio. Una Tendo jamás falta a un desafío. –dice con firmeza.

- Pero…

- Que no te preocupes. Todo se solucionara. –Akane comienza a reír de una forma que se vio forzada y Ranma suspiro con pesadez, sabe lo cabezona que es y que no podrá hacerla cambiar de parecer.

* * *

><p>Faltan pocos minutos para que sean las doce del mediodía. En la entrada del parque se encuentra Tatsuha vendiendo las entradas para que vean el combate.<p>

- ¡Gracias por su compra y disfrute la pelea! –dice amigable, dándole los boletos comprados a un grupo de estudiantes. – (_Que buen negocio. Valió la pena lo que gaste en publicidad)_ –un aura brillante rodea el cuerpo del chico que mira enamorado las ganancias que tiene en la caja donde guarda el dinero.

Adentrándose más al parque se ven a muchas personas de diferentes edades rodeando un cuadrilátero, en donde en medio de la arena ya se encuentra de pie Shampoo, sosteniendo sus chûi.

Cerca de la arena se divisa un puesto de comida China, se ve a Cong preparando algunos fideos fritos estando frente a la parrilla mientras Happosai cobra los pedidos. Y Mousse va caminando sosteniendo una caja con varios panes al vapor vendiéndolos.

Entre el publico y en primera fila se encuentran Nodoka, Genma, Soun, Tofu y Ranma, el ultimo se muestra preocupado.

- Akane-chan aun no llega. –dice preocupado Tofu.

- Ella aseguro que vendría. –dice serio Ranma.

- ¿Se habrá acobardado? –pregunta curiosa Nodoka.

- ¡Jamás! Ella es una Tendo y jamás huira de un combate sin importar lo fuerte que sea el oponente. –dice con seguridad Soun.

- Digna prometida de mi hijo. –dice con orgullo Genma y Nodoka asintió dándole la razón, provocando que a Ranma se le sombree la frente de negro.

Pasan unos diez minutos más comenzando a impacientar al publico y Tatsuha comienza a sentir miedo de que la gente le pida un rembolso, pero quien esta mas impaciente es Shampoo, que sigue de pie en medio de la arena. Por otro lado Genma y Soun están sentados en el piso habiendo en medio de ellos una mesa de shogi, mientras esperan se pusieron a jugar para no aburrirse.

De pronto alguien cae de pie frente a Shampoo haciendo que el publico haga una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que esa persona viste un pantalón negro de corte recto; una camisa de mangas largas, cuello estilo polo y de botones, color blanca, con un moño rojo en el cuello; lleva también una larga capa negra; usa sobre su cabeza un sombrero cilíndrico del mismo color que la capa y pantalón, además trae un antifaz de color negro haciendo que su rostro no se distinga bien; usa zapatos negros y sostiene en su mano derecha un bastón de diseño ingles.

- ¿Akane? –exclama Ranma sorprendido.

- Akane ser chico de nuevo. –dice sorprendido Mousse.

- Esto sin duda te conviene nieto. –dice con diversión Happosai haciendo que Mousse lo mire curioso.

- Al ser hombre su velocidad es menor que cuando es chica. –explica con tranquilidad Cong haciendo que Mousse sonría de forma torcida y dirija nuevamente su mirada al cuadrilátero.

- Akane-chan se ve sexy con ese disfraz. –dice soñadora Nodoka haciendo que a su hijo y esposo entrecierren la mirada.

- Si intenta ocultar que es chico no esta mal, no se distingue el sexo y la capa cubre lo tosco del cuerpo que posee al ser chico. –Tatsuha se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿Akane? –Shampoo alza ambas cejas, para después colocarse rápidamente los anteojos. –Recuerdo que eras mas baja que yo. –dice pensativa.

- No me habrás visto bien. –dice con indiferencia y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

A Ranma, Mousse, Happosai, Tatsuha, Soun, Genma, Nodoka, Tofu y Cong les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como la chica intenta hacer sonar su voz mas femenina, pero se oyó bien mariconada.

- Y también recuerdo que tenías otro tono de voz. –Shampoo frunce el entrecejo.

- ¡Imaginas cosas, siempre he tenido esta voz! –dice toda mariconada, para después reír de forma escandalosa haciendo que a todo el publico le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Bueno eso no importa. –Shampoo se pone en posición de pelea. – ¡Comencemos! –grita corriendo hacia ella.

Akane ensancho los ojos sorprendida al ya tener a Shampoo muy cerca de ella, y apenas pudo bloquear el ataque de uno de los chûi de la amazona usando de escudo el bastón. Shampoo frunce más el entrecejo y alza su otra mano que sostiene el otro chûi para golpear con él a Akane que rápidamente lo bloqueo con su mano, haciendo fuerza con ambas para que no la golpee y la amazona presionando para ganarle el forcejeo.

Shampoo sonríe de forma torcida y le hace una barrida a Akane, tumbándola al momento que la amazona salta muy alto. Akane tuvo que rodar en el puso para esquivar a Shampoo, la cual por el impulso al caer hizo una grieta en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba Akane, la cual rápidamente se puso de pie de un salto.

Shampoo corrió hacia ella y comenzó a atacarla usando sus chûi y sus pies para golpearla, mientras que Akane los esquivaba o bloqueaba usando el bastón y si tenia oportunidad ataca intentando golpearla ya sea con sus pies, puño o bastón, aun así se le nota que apenas y puede mantener el ritmo de la amazona.

Ranma mira con preocupación a su prometida, apenas comienza la pelea y ya se esta reflejando que Shampoo la supera en velocidad, ya que ella le ha acertado varios golpes a su prometida, mientras que Akane no le ha podido dar ninguno por tener que cubrirse o intentar esquivar los de ella.

- Un golpe. –dice serio Genma haciendo que su hijo lo mire de reojo notando como el hombre mira el tablero. –Akane tiene como desventaja la velocidad en este momento, pero tiene también sus ventajas. Si consigue darle un golpe todo cambiara a su favor… ¿no lo cree Tendo-kun? –el hombre alza la mirada sonriéndole de forma torcida al ver como este mira con horror el tablero ya que su amigo hizo un buen movimiento.

- ¿A que te refieres papá?

- Veras. –Genma alza la mirada para ver a su hijo. –Akane como chico posee más fuerza, si le da un buen golpe a la chica eso la va a destantear y Akane si es inteligente puede aprovechar eso para darle mas golpes y rematarla… ¿verdad Tendo-kun? –el hombre dirige su mirada hacia su amigo y este que intentaba hacer trampa moviendo una de las piezas de su amigo, le sonríe nervioso.

- ¡Tiene toda la razón Saotome-kun! –el hombre marca más su sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Pensaba hacer trampa Tendo-kun? –al calvo se le hincha una vena en la cabeza y lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Me cree capaz? –pregunta con inocencia y Genma entrecierra más la mirada.

- _(¡Vamos Akane! ¡Intenta golpearla!)_ –Ranma alza la mirada viendo como Shampoo golpea en el vientre a Akane con uno de sus chûi mandándola a volar hasta caer acostada al piso. – ¡Akane! –grita preocupado.

Akane intenta sentarse llevando una de sus manos a su vientre ya que el golpe ha sido duro, pero Shampoo sin dejarla recuperarse aventó uno de sus chûi hacia ella, por lo que Akane aventó el bastón haciéndolos chocar, pero que se desvié el arma.

- Basta de juegos. Es hora de terminar con esto. –Shampoo corre hacia ella y Akane intenta ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su estomago la doblega.

- Gane. –dice triunfante Genma.

- ¡¿Cómo? –exclama Soun enojado.

La amazona llego a ella y le dio una patada que apenas y Akane pudo esquivar, pero no conto con que la amazona sacara una navaja de la punta de sus zapatos, navaja que rasgo la camisa de Akane dejando su torso plano al descubierto haciendo que todos ensanchen los ojos.

- ¡Akane! –exclaman Mousse y Ranma mirando preocupados hacia el cuadrilátero.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Mi princesa esta en problemas! –exclama Soun tomando el tablero y aventándolo haciendo que su calvo amigo lo mire con ojos entrecerrados sospechando que su amigo hizo eso para no aceptar su derrota en el juego.

- ¿Qué significa eso? –Shampoo apunta el torso de la chica.

- Hombre o mujer, sigo siendo Akane. Eso es lo que importa. –dice mientras se pone de pie con algo de dificultad. –Y la pelea sigue.

- No sé lo que este pasando… pero si te derroto me quedare con tu otro prometido, así que eso es lo que cuenta. –dice con arrogancia haciendo que Akane frunza el entrecejo.

La amazona usando su sorprendente velocidad apareció frente Akane dispuesta a golpear con el chûi que aun tiene en manos, pero Akane de una patada en la mano hizo que lo soltara y saliera volando fuera del cuadrilátero. Shampoo uso su puño libre para golpearla y Akane hizo lo mismo sorprendiendo a la audiencia porque el puño de Akane haya alcanzado primero la mejilla de la amazona, y ante la potencia del golpe la haya mandado a volar algunos metros.

- ¡Oh!... puede que la velocidad sea su desventaja, pero la fuerza y que sus extremidades sean mas largas al ser chico le favorece. –dice con tranquilidad Cong.

Happosai frunció el entrecejo, sabía eso, pero tenía la esperanza de que Shampoo le ganara antes de que Akane lograra darle un golpe, pero también sabía que tenía poca posibilidad con eso. Por otro lado Mousse tiene sentimientos entrecortados, esta alegre porque Akane tenga la delantera, pero a la vez decepcionado porque sabe que si ella gana seguirá siendo prometida de Ranma.

En cuanto Ranma sonrió complacido al ver que Akane consiguió golpear a Shampoo.

Akane no desaprovecho la oportunidad y rápidamente corrió dispuesta a rematar a Shampoo, pero detuvo su ataque al verla en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral completamente en K.O.

- _(Creo que se me paso la mano con el golpe)_ –Akane sonrío nerviosa al ver que la mejilla de la chica esta muy hinchada, parece una pelota roja. – ¡Gane! –Akane se rasca la nuca apenada y sonríe nerviosa

La multitud empezó a aplaudir, complacidos por el combate. Nodoka abrazo emocionada a su esposo y Soun comenzó a echar confeti por todos lados.

- En fin. –Happosai suelta un profundo suspiro. –Es lógico que novia ganara, después de todo es más fuerte que Shampoo. –dice resignado, para después darle una calada a su pipa.

- Si Shampoo fuera más fuerte, seria a ella a quien quisieras como mujer de Mousse. –dice con indiferencia Cong que esta alado de su bisabuelo, teniendo los brazos cruzados.

Akane salto del cuadrilátero cayendo de pie a unos metros donde esta Ranma y le sonrío amigable, mientras un leve sonrojo adorna sus mejillas. En cuanto Ranma le sonrío levemente y la miro algo enternecido.

- ¡Akane! –de la nada llega Mousse y abraza a Akane, sin importarle que sea chico comienza a restregar su mejilla con la de él haciendo que Ranma frunza el entrecejo.

- ¡Aléjate! –dice molesta y avergonzada intentando quitárselo de encima, pero es inútil.

- Vaya. Tal parece que mi cuñadita es muy popular entre los chicos. –dice con burla Tatsuha, mirando de reojo a su hermano menor.

- No me importa. –Ranma cierra los ojos mostrando en sus muecas lo furioso que esta. –Es solo una idiota. –dice dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí.

**Continuará **

**y ya salio shampoo jajaja solo faltan cologane y ryoga XD**

**veamos ke pasa**

**espero el kap les haya gustado, la vdd a mi no me agrado dl todo, pero pss es asi como aparece Mousse supongo ke shampoo tenia ke aparecer igual**

**sobre si hare cada uno d los caps dl manga, la vdd no jajaja son muchos, solo unas pokas escenas, d echo ya nada mas apareciendo ryoga y cologane los demas caps no seran los dl anime o manga, si akao yego a poner uno ke otro, los mas divertidos o ya vere**

**MUCHA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	13. Cong vs Akane

**Cong vs Akane: ¡Obtendré las pastillas fénix!**

Akane convertida en chico va caminando por las calles de Nerima, sus ojos reflejan frustración y molestia.

- _(¿Ahora como le voy a hacer? No puedo quedarme convertido en chico para siempre, si eso sucede entonces Ranma…)_—la mirada de Akane se torno perdida mientras detiene su paso.

_Akane chico esta frente a Ranma mirándolo horrorizada mientras el chico la mira con pena._

- _Lo siento Akane, esta vez terminare definitivamente con el compromiso. –dice serio._

- _¿Por qué? _

- _Porque eres chico ahora y a mi los chicos no me van. –el pelinegro la mira con algo de desprecio._

- _¡Pero sabes que soy chica en verdad!_

- _Lo habrás sido antes, pero ya no. No puedes regresar a la normalidad. Ni siquiera el agua tibia puedes tocar._

- _Pero… pero_

- _Adiós Akane. Te deseo suerte… por cierto ya me comprometí con alguien más. _

_Akane ensancha los ojos viendo como Ranma da media vuelta y se reúne con Ukyo que lo espera atrás, así ambos se van juntos tomados de las manos._

_Akane se deja caer de rodillas mirando a esos dos alejarse, para luego fruncir el entrecejo al ver a Ukyo voltear sobre su hombro sonriéndole burlona y mirándola triunfante._

- _¡RANMA!_

Akane agito molesta su cabeza para sacar esa pesadilla de su cerebro.

- _(Tengo que encontrar la forma de volver a la normalidad a como de lugar)_ –los ojos de la chica mostraron decisión.

- ¡Mi sensual Akira!

Akane alza la mirada viendo a Kodashi correr hacia ella teniendo expresión de loca y sus brazos abiertos dispuesta a abrazarla.

- ¡No te acerques! –grita furiosa dando una patada larga, golpeándola en la cara y mandándola a volar por los cielos.

- Andas de pésimo humor, ni siquiera la dejaste acercarse un poco.

Akane se sorprende al ver a Ranma al lado de ella mirando indiferente el punto en el cielo que ahora es Kodashi. El chico lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela y con una de sus manos sostiene su maletín.

- ¿Las clases terminaron? –pregunta algo sorprendida, ya que la mañana se le paso volando al estar distraída caminando.

- Si. Supongo que no iras hasta que regreses a la normalidad. –dice pensativo y Akane asintió levemente.

- ¡Akane!

La chica ahora chico alza la mirada viendo que de lado contrario viene Mousse montado en una bicicleta y alzando su mano derecha en son de saludo. Ranma al verlo frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Ni hao Akane! –dice amigable deteniendo la bicicleta frente a ellos y mirando a la mencionada. – ¿Tú ya querer casarte con Mousse?

- ¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso después de lo que me hizo tu abuelo? –pregunta furiosa y hasta ofendida.

- Mousse venir a ayudar. Yo saber algo. –el chico le sonríe levemente, mirando con superioridad a Ranma cuando Akane lo miro ansiosa mientras que Ranma simplemente frunce más su entrecejo. –Mousse escuchar que hay un antídoto para curar a Akane.

- ¡¿Enserio? –Akane toma las manos de Mousse entre las suyas, mirándolo como si fuera su héroe, haciendo que Ranma bufe molesto mientras voltea su rostro a un lado.

- Si. Llamarse píldoras fénix. Si prometida tomarlas curara maldición.

- ¿Y donde las consigo? –pregunta ansiosa.

- Abuelo tenerla.

Akane sonrío de una forma que sinceramente a ambos chicos les dio mala espina.

- ¡Pronto volveré a ser chica! –grita emocionada y sin mas sale corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Espera Akane!... ¡¿a donde vas? –grita Ranma corriendo para darle alcance.

- ¡Prometida esperar a Mousse! –grita también comenzando a pedalear la bicicleta dándole lo mas rápido que puede.

* * *

><p>Apenas llegan Ranma y Mousse al restaurante que tiene el bisabuelo de este ultimo y no alcanzaron a entrar cuando vieron salir volando a Akane, la cual cayó a sus pies con los ojos en forma de espiral, algunos chichones en la cabeza.<p>

- ¡Akane! –exclaman preocupados ambos chicos poniéndose de rodillas.

Mousse rápidamente alzo su cabeza para ponerla sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Oye suéltala! –dice molesto Ranma, jalándola hacia él haciendo que en el proceso la chica se golpee la cabeza en el suelo.

- ¡Soltarla tú! ¡Ser prometida de Mousse! –Mousse la jala de vuelta hacia él haciendo que nuevamente la chica se golpee la cabeza en el suelo.

- ¡Ya esta bien! –dice de forma tétrica Akane sentándose de golpe, asustando a ambos chicos. –Conseguiré esas pastillas fénix aunque me cueste la vida.

- Mousse ayudar. Bisabuelo estar contratando mesero. Akane poder tomar trabajo e intentar tomar pastillas fénix. –Mousse le sonríe amigable y Akane lo mira emocionada provocando que Ranma chasquee la lengua.

- Esas pastillas fénix pronto estarán en mi poder. –Akane comienza a reír de forma desquiciada haciendo que ambos chicos se sientan culpables pensando que de tanto golpe término perdiendo la razón.

* * *

><p>Tatsuha y Ranma están entrando en el restaurante del bisabuelo de Mousse.<p>

- No se que me sorprende mas; que me hayas invitado a comer al salir de la escuela o que me trajeras al lugar de trabajo de tu prometida. –dice con burla, mirando a su hermano menor. – ¿Planeas checar que se porte bien y no te sea infiel con Mousse? –Ranma lo fulmina con la mirada, más este no quita su mirada y sonrisa burlona. –No te preocupes otouto, al menos que Mousse sea gay cosa que no creo, no hay posibilidad de engaño, esa es la ventaja de que Akane siga siendo chico.

- Cállate. –Ranma comienza a caminar hacia una de las mesas siendo seguido por Tatsuha.

- ¿Qué les servimos? –ambos alzan la mirada viendo a Mousse mirándolos con aburrimiento.

- Pues muéstranos el menú y te decimos. –dice Ranma mirándolo con indiferencia.

Mousse chasque la lengua y les entrega un par de carpetas que tenia en manos, en eso se abre la puerta de la cocina dejando ver a Akane que lleva puesto una camisa estilo china que le queda ceñida y que no tiene mangas que es de color negra, un pantalón chino del mismo color y encima lleva un delantal blanco con el grabado de un dragón, pero lo que sorprendió a Ranma y Tatsuha es ver como Akane se las ingenia para caminar llevando varios platos en las manos y en la cabeza sin que se le caigan, además que la chica tiene la cara y brazos llenos de banditas, se le ven varios moretones.

- Recuerdo que cuando salió de casa no estaba así. –dice Tatsuha apuntando sus herida.

- Desde que prometida empezar a trabajar intentar quitarle a bisabuelo pastillas fénix. Y bisabuelo derrotarla en todos los intentos. –dice resignado Mousse.

- Así esta llevando medio día trabajando, no quiero imaginar como quedara al termino del día. –dice con lastima Tatsuha.

- _(Akane)_ –Ranma mira con preocupación a su prometida, notando como esta tiene una falsa sonrisa amable adornando su rostro.

Cuando Akane pasa por la caja registradora que es donde esta Happosai, al verle el frasco rosa con símbolos chinos colgar de su cuello, Akane lanzo uno de los platos que tenia en su mano derecha haciéndolo caer encima de los pontes de ramen que tiene en su mano izquierda y se lanzo hacia el viejo intentándole quitar el frasco de pastillas, lo sorprendente es que la chica no se le caiga ni una gota de la comida.

Happosai la esquiva con facilidad, mientras que Akane hace todo intento por quitarle el frasco e incluso tira algunas patadas, sin tirar ningún plato, y el anciano la esquiva con facilidad. Los clientes miran entre sorprendidos y curiosos la pelea de esos dos.

- Al menos Akane aprende a pelear llevando comida en manos. –dice con diversión Tatsuha y Ranma lo fulmina con la mirada porque ande de gracioso.

Happosai solo golpeo con dos de sus dedos la frente de la chica y eso basto para mandarla a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared y esta vez Akane no pudo evitar que la comida se le callera, encima de ella específicamente.

- ¡Quema! –grita adolorida.

- ¡Prometida! –grita Mousse corriendo para ir a auxiliarla.

Ranma frunce el entrecejo y sus ojos muestran más preocupación, mientras que Tatsuha silba mostrando falsa impresión.

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Akane esta trabajando en el restaurante de Happosai y por más que intenta sigue sin lograr quitarle las pastillas fénix.<p>

Es de madrugada y casi todos en la casa de los Saotome están ya dormidos. Akane apenas y va entrando a la casa. A la chica ahora chico se le ve cansada, tiene varios rasguños y heridas que sangran levemente. Se apoya en las paredes para adentrase dejando ver que apenas y puede caminar, sin contar que tiene restos de comida en la ropa y cabello.

Cuando Akane entro al salón principal se sorprendió al ver a Ranma recostado en el piso, apoyando su codo en el piso para apoyar su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, viendo con tranquilidad la televisión.

- ¿Sigues despierto? –pregunta sorprendida, sobresaltando un poco al chico, ya que no la oyó venir.

- No tenia sueño. –dice volteándola a ver mientras se sienta. – ¿Ya cenaste? –Akane asintió mientras camina hacia él y se sienta de golpe enfrente.

- Estoy muerta y necesito un baño. –dice con pesar.

- Antes de eso déjame desinfectarte las heridas. –dice serio, y Akane simplemente asintió.

Ranma se puso de pie y salió del salón. Un rato después regreso con el botiquín en manos y se volvió a sentar frente a Akane, solo que un poco más cerca.

Ranma la tomo de la barbilla alzándole el rostro un poco, y mirándoselo con seriedad. Akane al tenerlo tan cerca y mirándola de esa forma la puso nerviosa e inevitablemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta extrañado al ver que se sonrojo, pensando que probablemente le dio temperatura.

- Nada. –dice desviando la mirada y Ranma alzo más sus cejas. – ¿Y como vas con el entrenamiento? ¿El viejo te sigue entrenando? –pregunta rápidamente para desviar el tema, mientras que Ranma saca algodón y alcohol del botiquín.

- Si me sigue entrenando, y creo que he mejorado. Ya puedo correr llevando todo ese peso extra. –dice con arrogancia y Akane alza ambas cejas. – ¿Y que me dices tu? ¿Cómo vas?

- No logro ni siquiera rosar el maldito frasco. –dice frustrada, para después hacer una mueca de dolor cuando Ranma paso con suavidad el algodón con alcohol sobre una de las heridas.

- El viejo no te la pondrá fácil, quiere que te des por vencida y aceptes casarte con Mousse para darte las pastillas. –dice serio.

- Nadie le pidió que me la ponga fácil. Y no caeré en su juego, yo decido con quien casarme.—dice firme y Ranma le sonríe levemente provocando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica regrese, por lo que rápidamente desvió la mirada. – Hoy no fuiste al restaurante. –comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.

- _(No soporto ver como te golpean y yo sin poder hacer nada)_ –Ranma amplia su sonrisa en un intento de verse amigable. –Hoy no pude ir. Iré mañana.

- No es que te extrañe ni nada parecido, solo como ibas todos los días y hoy no... se me hizo raro. –dice nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé boba? –pregunta molesto porque ella tenga que cagar el momento con sus tontos comentarios. –Sé que te vale si voy o no. –dice indignado. –Y te informo que yo no voy a verte a ti, sino porque me gusta la comida que venden ahí. –dice con firmeza.

- Ya lo sé idiota. –Akane lo fulmina con la mirada y Ranma hace lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, saliendo de la escuela Ranma va al restaurante de Happosai y nada mas entra y ve a su prometida peleando con el viejo, o mas bien intentarlo golpearlo y quitarle el frasco que cuelga de su cuello sin que se le caigan los platos de comida que carga mientras el viejo lo esquiva con facilidad.<p>

Akane logro rosar con sus dedos el frasco, sorprendiendo un poco al anciano y emocionándola a ella misma.

Happosai golpeo a Akane en el estomago mandándola a volar. Ranma rápidamente apareció atrás de ella sosteniéndola, ayudando a que los platos de comida no se le caigan a Akane, justo en el momento que Mousse se pone frente a ella como protegiéndola y mira serio al anciano que alza ambas cejas.

- Ranma. –exclama impresionada, mirando hacia atrás al chico que la mira serio.

- Ya ser suficiente bisabuelo. –dice Mousse serio haciendo que ambos chicos atrás de él lo miren. –Bisabuelo lastimar mucho a prometida y Mousse ya no soportarlo… por favor bisabuelo, darle oportunidad a prometida.

- Mousse. –Akane lo mira sorprendida al igual que Ranma.

- Bueno, solo porque me lo pides tu le daré una oportunidad a la novia.

Mousse, Akane y Ranma mostraron más sorpresa en sus ojos al oír eso, e incluso se emocionaron pensando que le entregara la píldora fénix a Akane.

- Novia peleara contra Cong, si le gana te daré las pastillas fénix. –dice con diversión y Mousse ensancha los ojos. –Le diré a mi otro nieto que tendrá una pelea mañana a primera hora. –el anciano da media vuelta y va hacia la cocina mientras ríe escandalosamente.

- ¡Genial! Seguro lo derrotare. –dice con seguridad y emoción Akane.

- No creo que sea tan fácil, el anciano se veía muy seguro. –dice con inseguridad Ranma.

- Y no ser fácil. –dice con seriedad Mousse volteando hacia ellos. –Dage ser muy fuerte. En toda su vida Mousse solo ver a dos personas vencer a dage. Una de ellas ser el abuelo y la otra ser su prometida. –dice serio.

- ¡¿Tu estúpido hermano esta comprometido? –pregunta impresionada Akane.

- Ese no es el tema, sino que es muy fuerte y no lo podrás vencer. –Ranma la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Patrañas. Yo lo derrotare así que vele diciendo a tu hermano que se vaya preparando mentalmente para agregarle una tercera persona que lo ha vencido. –dice con arrogancia, para después reír como psicópata.

Mousse la miro preocupado mientras que Ranma suspira resignado.

- _(Lo peor es que no la puedo ayudar. Se que no podre meterme en la pelea o sino no será valida y no le darán las pastillas fénix)_ –Ranma vuelve a suspirar con pesadez, sintiéndose más preocupado por su prometida.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en un terreno abandonado se encuentra en medio de este Cong teniendo los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Atrás de él se ve como el sol va apenas saliendo dándole claridad al día.<p>

A su costado derecho alejados un par de metros se encuentra Mousse que muestra seriedad en su expresión y a su lado esta Happosai sentado en el piso, fumando de su pipa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡Ya vienen! –exclama Mousse.

Viniendo del noroeste se divisan dos personas con cuerpo masculino que al irse acercando se divisan mejor, dejando ver a Ranma y Akane-chico.

El primero viste un pantalón deportivo color gris, una playera de tirantes color negra y unos tenis del mismo color, mientras que Akane viste su gi de entrenamiento color negro.

Al estar más cerca Akane se coloco frente a Cong mientras que Ranma camino hasta colocarse alado de Mousse.

- Llegaste novia. –dice con un toque de diversión el anciano.

- Obvio. Jamás falto a un desafío. –dice seria, mirando de reojo al anciano.

- Bueno… ya sabes cual es el premio si le ganas a mi nieto. –el anciano le enseña el frasco de pastillas, mostrando diversión en su rostro y Akane ríe entre dientes.

- Lo sé.

- Pero… —el anciano pone una mirada que les dio un mal presentimiento a Ranma y Akane. –No le veo justo que solo tú tengas premio al ganar y nosotros no tengamos nada si gana Cong. Así que si Cong gana tú te casaras con Mousse. –Ranma fulmina al viejo con la mirada mientras que Mousse sonríe con emoción y Akane frunce el entrecejo.

- Bien. Si tu nieto gana yo me casare con Mousse. –dice seria haciendo sonreír triunfante al anciano y que Mousse amplié su sonrisa.

- ¡Akane! –Ranma la mira con reproche.

- No perderé. –dice seria, mirando a Ranma.

- _(Mas te vale que no lo hagas)_ –Ranma frunce el entrecejo mientras aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- ¡Comiencen! –grita el anciano.

Akane se pone en posición de pelea, mirando con seriedad a Cong que abre con tranquilidad los ojos mostrándole una mirada indiferente.

- Te advierto que no me importa si en verdad eres mujer, yo no me contendré. –dice serio mientras se pone en posición de pelea.

- No quiero que lo hagas. –una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro de Akane.

- Yo espero me entretengas. –Cong le sonríe de forma torcida y la mira con superioridad, borrándole la sonrisa a Akane que ha fruncido el entrecejo.

- Lo mismo digo. –dice retadora.

- Primero las damas. –Cong mueve los dedos de su mano derecha en una seña de que se acerque mientras la mira con burla.

- ¡Vaya que caballeroso!

Akane sin pensarlo corre hacia él dispuesta a golpearlo con su puño derecho cuando llego a él, pero Cong inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivándolo con facilidad, más Akane no desaprovecho oportunidad e hizo una barrida con sus pies, y Cong con una agilidad impresionante doblo completamente su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse y dar un par de volteretas hacia atrás alejándose un poco de Akane y quedando de pie frente a ella.

- ¡Es muy rápido! –Ranma tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

- Cong es mucho más rápido que Shampoo, y es muy fuerte, así que las desventajas que tenia Shampoo con novia, Cong no las tiene. –dice con orgullo el anciano.

- Solo espero dage no lastimar mucho a prometida. –dice con preocupación Mousse.

- _(¡Demonios Akane! ¿Por qué siempre te andas metiendo en problemas?)_ –los ojos de Ranma mostraron más preocupación y sus puños se apretaron más.

Akane frunció más el entrecejo y se dispuso a acercársele para seguir con el ataque, pero no alcanzo a dar ni un paso y el que iba a dar se quedo en el aire mientras ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa al ya no ver a Cong frente a ella y sentirlo atrás de ella.

- Lenta. –dice con burla a la vez que da una patada media que Akane esquivo por poco saltando alto, para al caer alzar su pierna derecha dispuesta a golpearlo con ella, pero sus ojos se volvieron a ensanchar cuando nuevamente Cong desapareció de donde estaba y al sentirlo encima de ella.

Cong uniendo sus dos manos en un puño golpeo en la cabeza a Akane sin nada de delicadeza, haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo.

- ¡Akane! –exclaman preocupados Mousse y Ranma, dispuestos a ir a auxiliarla, pero se vieron detenidos cuando el anciano se puso delante de ellos.

- No sean impulsivos. La pelea aun no termina. –dice el anciano apuntando hacia donde esta Akane.

Los pelinegros alzan la mirada viendo como con algo de dificultad sale Akane de la grieta que su cuerpo hizo al chocar con esa velocidad y fuerza en el suelo.

- Nada mal. –dice con indiferencia Akane, mirando a Cong que cayo de pie delante de ella. –Pero esto apenas comienza.

Ranma, Mousse y Cong ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al ver que Akane ahora esta atrás de Cong, fue tan rápida que ninguno vio cuando llego ahí.

Akane lanzo un codazo hacia él para darle en la nuca, pero Cong se inclino quedando en cuclillas, se giro con facilidad para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que el rostro de Akane refleje dolor a la vez que se doblega y lleva uno de sus brazos al estomago.

Mousse y Ranma apretaron con fuerza los puños, ninguno puede soportar el como golpean así a su prometida.

- Vaya. Sabia que novia había aumentado su velocidad gracias al combate que tuvo con Shampoo y los que ha tenido conmigo en estas dos semanas, pero no pensé que tanto… Lastima que eso no sea suficiente para vencer a Cong. –dice con diversión el anciano.

Con agilidad Cong apoyo sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse y alzar todo su cuerpo hacia arriba, quedando de cabeza y con sus pies tomo el cuello de Akane, doblegando su cuerpo para estampar de cabeza a Akane en el suelo.

Cong termino de dar la voltereta quedando de pie en el suelo viendo con indiferencia como el medio cuerpo de la chica esta enterrado en el suelo.

- _(No puede ser. Maldito bastardo, se esta pasando… lo peor es que Akane ni siquiera ha logrado darle un golpe. Si ese idiota es así de fuerte no quiero ni imaginarme como será el anciano usando todo su poder)_ –Ranma mira de reojo al anciano que tiene una sonrisa llena de satisfacción adornando su rostro.

- Vaya. Novia es muy resistente. –dice con algo de impresión el anciano.

Ranma regresa su vista a la arena viendo como Akane salta desenterrando su cuerpo del suelo y da una voltereta en el aire para caer de pie al suelo. No pudo evitar mostrarse más preocupado y apretar sus puños al ver como de la frente de su prometida resbala sangre que sale de su cabeza.

- Akane tener cuerpo más resistente gracias a las peleas que ella tener con bisabuelo. –dice serio Mousse.

Akane mira con seriedad a Cong que la mira indiferente. La ahora chico se pone en posición de pelea nuevamente mientras que Cong se mantiene tranquilo.

- Ya resígnate. No tienes posibilidades contra mí, así que solo acepta tu derrota y cásate con Mousse. –dice con aburrimiento.

- ¡Te dije que esto apenas comienza! ¡Así que no me subestimes! –grita furiosa apareciendo muy cerca de Cong, el cual tuvo que esquivar la lluvia de puños y patadas que Akane lanzo hacia él con gran velocidad y agilidad.

Happosai, Mousse y Ranma están impresionados al ver como Akane ha adquirido esa velocidad al atacar, velocidad que estaban seguros no tenia antes, dejándole ver que en esas semanas mejoro bastante.

Cong aunque no lo demuestre también esta algo impresionado, ya que no pensó que en dos semanas la chica mejorara tanto.

- _(Supongo que la haber entrenado teniendo el cuerpo de un varón se acostumbro más a él y su velocidad aumento)_ –Cong la sigue esquivando con facilidad, pero se le ve diversión en sus ojos mientras que los de Akane muestran furia al no lograrle ensartarle ningún golpe. –Nada mal. –dice con burla mientras bloquea con facilidad su puñetazos.

- ¡Y eso no es nada! –exclama furiosa, acelerando la intensidad y velocidad de sus golpes, y aunque a Cong se le dificulto mas esquivarlos o bloquearlos, no se le ve esforzarse mucho.

Akane giro su cuerpo para hacer mas potente la patada media que le iba a dar, pero no conto con que el guerrero tobara su tobillo evitando que la golpee. Akane ensancho los ojos horrorizada cuando Cong le dedico una mirada burlona.

El guerrero giro su cuerpo varias veces sin soltar el pie de Akane, girándola a ella también, para después soltarle el pie mandándola a volar por donde están los tres espectadores.

- ¡Akane! –grita Ranma al momento de saltar atrapándola en el aire, para después caer de pie al suelo y arrodillarse con ella en brazos.

- Ranma. –Akane lo miro de reojo notando que el chico la mira con preocupación.

- Ya es suficiente. Detén esto antes de que te haga más daño. No podrás ganarle. –dice serio.

- No detendré esta pelea, aun no pierdo. –dice molesta.

- ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Sabes que no le puedes ganar! ¡No le has golpeado y él ni siquiera se ve cansado! –dice molesto.

- ¡Cállate idiota! Si me rindo perderé entonces me casare con Mousse.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo furioso, sabe que de nada sirve decir que él la remplazara porque el anciano no lo va aceptar, además que sabe que no tiene posibilidades de ganar tampoco.

- Chico idiota tener razón prometida.

Ambos miran al frente viendo a Mousse en cuclillas frente a Akane mirándola preocupado.

- Dage ser muy fuerte. Prometida no tener oportunidad. Mejor parar ahora antes que dage lastimar de gravedad. –dice suplicante.

- ¡Mousse! –Akane toma las manos de Mousse entre las suyas y lo mira suplicante.

- ¡Prometida! –Mousse la miro amoroso.

- Oigan. –Ranma tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una vena se ha hinchado en su frente al ver como se ha creado un ambiente romántico entre esos dos.

- Si te tengo a mi lado se que ganare Mousse, así que prométeme que te mantendrás pegado a mi. –pide suplicante.

- ¡Siempre Akane! –dice con emoción y a punto de llorar ya que jamás pensó que Akane le pediría algo así.

- Huele a amor. –dice insinuante el anciano haciendo que el aura de batalla que rodea a Ranma aumente de intensidad.

- Akane. –dice tétrico y entre dientes.

De un rápido movimiento Akane toma el bote con agua que esta amarrado de una correa de una de las piernas de Ranma y la echo encima de Mousse convirtiéndolo en gato.

Cong y Happosai alzan ambas cejas al ver la acción del chico que ahora tiene un gato negro pegado en la cara, el cual encaja su uñas en esta mientras maúlla y Akane grita horrorizada mientras agita sus manos a sus costados de forma desesperada.

- Con que es eso. –dice furioso Ranma poniéndose de pie y tomando del pellejo al gato para restregárselo más en la cara a Akane.

- ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! –grita horrorizada Akane.

- ¿Le teme a los gatos? –Cong alza ambas cejas, mirándola como si fuera una estúpida.

- _(¿Qué pretende? ¿No será…?)_—el anciano ensancha los ojos no creyéndose que sea lo que esta pensando.

Akane dejo de agitar sus brazos y un gatunal maullido broto desde su garganta, haciendo que Ranma deje de restregarle el gato y lo aleje del rostro de su prometida, viendo como esta se pone en cuatro patas.

- ¡Myau! –Mousse mira curioso a Akane. La cual voltea mirando amenazante a Cong.

Happosai mostro sorpresa al ver que son ciertas sus sospechas, mientas que Cong se muestra extrañado al ver como Akane corre en cuatro patas hacia él.

Akane salto dando un intenso maullido. Cong se sorprendió y salto hacia atrás esquivando el garrazo que Akane iba a darle.

- ¡Cuidado Cong! ¡Esa chica esta usando la técnica del puño de gato! –grita el anciano.

- ¿Puño de Gato? –dice extrañado Cong al no haber oído sobre esa técnica, así que mira de reojo a su bisabuelo, para después regresar su vista a Akane viéndola mirarlo amenazante mientras esta en cuatro patas y se eriza como un gato a la vez que maúlla.

- Tenia cientos de años sin toparme con un idiota que intente dominar esa técnica. –dice serio el anciano. –Y no pensé que la vería, pero veo que me equivoque. El puño de gato es una técnica que hace que le agarres miedo a los gatos, cuando tu miedo es tanto que no lo resistes empieza a actuar como un gato.

- ¿Y eso es peligroso? –pregunta con burla, mirando a Akane que pelo los dientes amenazante. –Enséñame tus garras gatito. –dice burlón, haciendo una seña con su mano derecha para que se acerque a él, haciendo que Ranma frunza el entrecejo al ver como ese arrogante subestima a su prometida.

- ¡No subestimes esa técnica! –grita molesto Happosai.

- ¿Ah? –Cong se sorprendió cuando Akane se le echo encima y comenzó a lanzarle garrasos.

Ahora Cong si muestra la sorpresa que siente, la velocidad de Akane ha aumentado y ha logrado darle un par de garrasos en la cara, además que su fuerza también aumento.

El guerrero sale volando un par de metros hacia atrás, cayendo acostado en el piso al recibir un cabezazo de Akane en la barbilla.

Cong frunce el entrecejo y muestra furia en sus ojos, esta por ponerse de pie pero ve a Akane varios metros encima de él dispuesta a seguir con el ataque.

- ¡Suficiente! –grita Happosai.

Ranma ve como una extraña energía se junta en el puño derecho de Cong que esta sentado esperando que Akane llegue a él para golpearla con él, eso le dio un mal presentimiento, sin pensarlo suelta a Mouse-gato y corre hacia donde esta Cong.

- ¡Akane ya es suficiente!... Ven gatita. –dice amigable, abriendo sus brazos como si fuera a darle un abrazo.

Akane aun en el aire mira a Ranma y maúlla feliz para cambiar su rumbo cayendo encima de él haciéndolo caer de rodillas, con ella sentada en sus piernas acurrucándose mientras maúlla feliz y Ranma sonríe levemente comenzándole a acariciar la cabeza.

Mousse-gato mostro tristeza en sus ojos al ver como Akane sonríe feliz mientras se acurruca en las piernas de Ranma.

- No tenias porque entrometerte. –dice furioso Cong a la vez que se pone de pie y fulmina con la mirada a Ranma, el cual lo miro de reojo notando que esa energía ya no esta envolviendo el puño del chino.

- No importa. Yo ya había gritado que era suficiente. –dice con indiferencia Happosai que se acerco a ellos sosteniendo del pellejo a Mousse-gato.

Akane al verlo su piel se le erizo y maulló amenazante hacia ellos.

- Dile a novia que gano. El que haya logrado golpear a Cong es sorprendente que le doy la victoria. –dice aventándole el frasco que Ranma atrapo en el aire.

- Pero…

- Vamonos. – ordena Happosai cortando la frase de su nieto, para después dar media vuelta y Cong frunció el entrecejo, mas no alego y lo siguió.

Ranma y Akane sin dejar de gruñir miran por donde se están yendo esos tres, y cuando se perdieron de vista Ranma regreso su mirada a Akane.

- Ya se fueron. Tranquila. –dice juguetón, volviendo a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

Akane ronroneo complacida y se volvió a acurrucar en sus piernas, disfrutando el como Ranma acaricia su cabello.

- Lo lograste mi linda gatita. –dice divertido, para después posar sus labios en la cabeza de la chica, dándole un tierno beso y Akane ronroneo contenta.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué detuviste la pelea bisabuelo? –pregunta molesto Cong que carga en brazos a su hermano convertido en gato y mira de reojo a su bisabuelo que camina a su lado. –Lo tenía todo bajo control.<p>

- ¿Acaso pensabas matarla? –pregunta molesto. –Sabes perfectamente que si la hubieras golpeado con esa técnica la hubieras matado. –Mousse ensancho los ojos y Cong chasqueo la lengua. –Te hubieras ganado el odio de Mousse si hubieras echo eso. –El gato asintió y Cong volvió a chasquear la lengua. –Si ese chico no hubiera detenido a la novia yo lo hubiera echo. No iba a permitir que mataras a la chica que quiero para esposa de Mousse.

- Tks… ella se lo busco por conseguir golpearme. –dice molesto, volteando su rostro a lado contrario. –Además se lo merece por haber ilusionado a Mousse cuando solo quería usarlo para hacer esa técnica. –el gato bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

- Ya te he dicho que controles tu furia cuando te golpeen... El que te golpeen es inevitable en una pelea. Lo malo de ser fuerte y habilidoso es que no estas acostumbrado a que un contrincante logre golpearte. –dice resignado y Cong frunció el entrecejo. –Solo tu prometida ha corrido con la suerte de no ser victima de tus ataques mortales al haber logrado golpearte. –dice con diversión y Cong frunció el entrecejo mientras un leve sonrojo adquieren sus mejillas. –En cuanto a la forma en la que esa chica uso a Mousse para hacer despertar su miedo y poder usar esa técnica fue muy habilidoso e inteligente de su parte, eso aumento mi interés en ella, y ahora más que antes quiero que se case con Mousse. –el anciano comenzó a reír como loco haciendo que Cong rodé los ojos.

* * *

><p>Los Saotome y Soun panda están hincados alrededor de la mesa mientras comen y tiene varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca debido a que Akane-chica esta saltando y dando volteretas alrededor de ellos.<p>

- ¡Soy una chica de nuevo! ¡Mi cuerpo se siente tan ligero y me siento mucho más rápida y fuerte! –dice con emoción mientras sigue saltando como loca.

"Mi hija a terminado por volverse loca"

El panda mira a su hija con ojos entrecerrados mientras enseña el cartelón de madera.

- ¿No estas feliz otouto? Tu prometida ya puede ser chica nuevamente. –dice insinuante Tatsuha, codeándole las costillas. –Volverás a deleitarte con sus atributos. –dice con burla.

- No seas idiota. Yo no soy un pervertido como tu. –dice entre dientes, pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hace ver sospechoso.

- ¡Oh vamos otouto! Admite que eres igual o mas pervertido que yo y estas feliz de volver a deleitarte con los atributos de tu prometida. Yo admito que me deleito la vista al verla, tu has lo mismo que es bueno ser sincero con uno mismo. –dice de forma heroica.

- Si hijo admítelo. Nadie te juzgara. Al contrario me dejaras ver lo varonil y macho que eres. –dice con emoción Nodoka.

- Si hijo. No es malo admirar los atributos de tu prometida. –dice con sabiduría Genma.

- Si Ranma-kun. Akane-chan es muy linda, y no es malo admitirlo. –dice amigable Tofu.

"Vamos hijo! Tu dilo, tienes mi autorización para hacer todo lo que quieras con mi hija, incluso pueden dormir juntos si quieren"

Soun-panda asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras le muestra el letrero.

- _(Ya sabia que esta familia no es normal, pero siempre exceden limites)_ –Ranma tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo ocultando el sonrojo en sus mejillas causado por la vergüenza que le provocan los comentarios de su familia.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja, amo como la familia sale con sus comentarios insinuantes hacia esos dos jajajaj**

**bueno aki le kise poner un poko mas de participacion a cong XD kise cambiar un poco las cosillas**

**spero el cap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	14. Haciéndola más femenina

**Haciéndola más femenina**

_Nodoka esta sentada en la cama de su habitación y mira impaciente hacia el vestidor que esta ahí._

- _¿Lista Akane-chan? –pregunta ansiosa._

- _¡Ya casi tía!_

- _¡Vamos hija! ¡Estoy ansiosa!_

_La puerta del vestidor se abre dejando ver a Akane chica teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. La chica lleva puesto un hermoso vestido color verde de tirantes que le llega un par de centímetros arriba de las rodillas; del busto es ceñido marcándolo más pero de abajo es caído, como una especie de batita. Es sencillo pero bonito, y resalta más la figura de la chica._

- _¡Te vez hermosa! –exclama emocionada Nodoka mientras entrelaza sus manos mirándola con admiración._

- _¿En verdad lo cree tía? –pregunta apenada a la vez que alza el rostro mirándola ilusionada._

- _Si. Te vez hermosa. –dice con sinceridad, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa._

- _¿Tía usted cree…? ¿Usted cree…? –Akane juguetea con sus manos y sus mejillas adquieren un sonrojo más intenso, mientras que Nodoka la mira curiosa. – ¿Usted cree que a Ranma se le haga que me veo linda vestida así? –la mujer no puede evitar sonreí y mirarla enternecida._

- _Ranma tendría que estar ciego para no verte linda. –dice con sinceridad sacándole una sonrisa emocionada a la peli-azul. –Dime Akane-chan, ¿te gusta mucho mi hijo? –pregunta emocionada._

_Las mejillas de Akane se sonrojan más, pero igual asintió haciendo chillar de emoción a la mujer. La peli-azul se acerco tímidamente a la mujer y se sentó a su lado._

- _¿Tía puedo tener una plática de mujer a mujer con usted? –pregunta mirándola suplicante, mientras toma sus manos entre las suyas y la mujer la mira sorprendida. –Para mi usted es como una madre y siento que puedo confiarle mis sentimientos a usted. –dice con timidez._

- _¡Oh Akane-chan! –lagrimas de felicidad comienzan a salir de los ojos de la mujer. –¡Claro que puedes confiarme tus sentimientos!... para mi tu eres como una hija, y cuando te cases con Ranma serás ya mi hija de verdad. –dice con emoción y las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan más haciéndosele mas encantadora a Nodoka._

- _Gracias tía. Me gustaría también que me aconseje, se que usted es la mejor persona para hacerlo en especial porque es quien mejor conoce al hombre que amo. –dice apenada._

_Nodoka sintió que moriría, sabía de quien hablaba pero quería que ella se lo dijera. Sentía como si su sueño se hubiera echo realidad, ese que tuvo desde que se caso: tener una hija con la cual puedan tener platicas de mujeres, que ella le pida consejos de cómo vestir y de cómo conquistar al chico que ama._

- _Habla Akane-chan. Yo hare lo posible por ayudarte. –dice con emoción y los ojos de Akane muestran mas ilusión._

- _Tía sé que usted ya lo sabe, después de todo soy muy obvia, pero aun así se lo diré. Estoy enamorada de Ranma. –dice apenada y Nodoka se contuvo las ganas de chillar con emoción para no asustarla. –Y quiero declararle mis sentimientos, me gustaría que me aconseje la mejor forma para hacerlo. –la peli-azul la mira con esos ojitos brillando en ilusión de una joven enamorada, emocionando más a Nodoka._

- _Mi pequeña Akane-chan, la mejor forma de declararte es siendo sincera con tus sentimientos. Habla con el corazón pequeña y estoy segura que para Ranma esa será la mejor declaración que haya tenido. –dice de forma poética._

- _¿Enserio tía? Es que me siento insegura. Ranma es un chico muy apuesto y varonil. Cientos de mujeres están locas por él y se le han declarado muchas en la escuela. Tal vez yo soy poca cosa y él quiera una mujer más femenina. –dice con tristeza._

- _Akane-chan. –la mujer la mira seria y Akane atenta. –Jamás digas eso, se que no hay mejor mujer para mi hijo que tu. _

- _Pero…_

- _Nada, nada. Sé que mi hijo corresponderá tus sentimientos, te lo digo yo que soy su madre. –dice con seguridad provocando que los ojos de la chica muestren mas ilusión._

- _Estaba pensando prepararle una rica comida para decláramele mientras comemos solos a la luz de las velas. –dice soñadora y Nodoka chilla emocionada._

- _Que buena idea Akane-chan, no hay mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre que por el estomago. –dice complacida._

- _Imagínese tía: cuando me le declare que Ranma me diga que también me ama, ambos estaremos de acuerdo con el compromiso, y ya sabiendo nuestros sentimientos nos daremos besos y abrazos, luego nos casaremos. Vendrá la luna de miel. –ambas mujeres se sonrojan, pero sus ojos muestran emoción. –Para que después usted reciba la noticia que será abuela. –ambas mujeres chillan emocionada imaginándose a un pequeño bebé igualito a Ranma._

El reloj despertador suena y una mano femenina lo apaga. La escena se enfoca en la cama viéndose a Nodoka sentada en esta tallándose los ojos adormilada mientras bosteza, a su lado esta su marido completamente dormido y roncando como locomotora.

- _(Tuve un hermoso sueño)_ –la mujer es rodeada por un aura brillante que hizo a Genma taparse todo con la cobija pensando que son los rayos del sol los que le calan. – ¡Sé que ponto se hará realidad ese sueño! –dice con emoción.

* * *

><p>Nodoka esta de rodillas frente a la mesa del comedor, viendo con emoción una revista de moda y chillando de emoción cada que ve un vestido que le gusta.<p>

- ¡Mira Akane-chan! ¡Este vestido se te vera genial! –dice alzando la mirada con emoción para ver a la chica y su frente se sombrea de negro.

Ahí esta la chica acostada de lado en el piso, teniendo su codo izquierdo apoyado en el piso para apoyar su mejilla en la mano, esta frente a la televisión riendo como estúpida mientras se rasca el trasero con una mano, misma mano que lleva al ponte de patatas fritas de las cuales toma algunas y las mete a su boca todas haciéndola ver maleducada.

La chica mientras mastica vuelve a reír como estúpida escupiendo en el proceso pedazos de patatas. Terminando de reír toma su refresco y se lo empina bebiendo algo, para después eructar haciendo que a Nodoka se le sombree más la frente de negro al ver el comportamiento nada femenino de la chica, ni sus hijos hacen eso.

- Akane-chan.

- ¿Qué? –Akane la voltea a ver curiosa.

- Nada. –dice resignada mientras suelta un profundo suspiro. –_(¿Por qué no puede ser mas femenina? Como lo era en mi sueño)_ –cascadas de lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de la mujer.

* * *

><p>Nodoka esta barriendo la calle mientras tararea de lo mas feliz.<p>

- ¡Alto ahí viejo! ¡Eso es mío!

La mujer alza la mirada al oír la voz femenina de Akane viendo como pasa corriendo frente a ella Soun convertido en panda teniendo una bolsa de hamburguesas en mano, y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver como Akane cae encima de la cabeza del panda tirándolo al suelo. La chica le quita su bolsa de comida y la abraza.

- ¡Jaja…! ¡Eso te enseñara a no meterte con la comida de Tendo Akane! –dice triunfante para después reír como loca mientras salta encima de la cabeza del pobre panda.

- _(Es bueno que sea fuerte y no se deje de los abusos de su padre, pero… ¿tiene que ser tan poco femenina al pelear?)_ –a Nodoka se le sombreo la frente de negro al ver a la chica reír como lunática mientras sigue saltando en la cabeza del panda matándole las neuronas que le quedaban vivas.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo están jugando shoji Genma y Soun, mientras Tatsuha y Ranma miran televisión en el salón. Tofu esta a su lado leyendo un libro y Nodoka esta frente a su hijo mayor hincada en el piso tejiendo algo.<p>

- ¡Van acá maldita!

Al oír el grito femenino de Akane siendo seguido de unos pasos y el chillido de un cerdo todos alzan la mirada viendo como Kohi-chan pasa corriendo por el pasillo mientras chilla, luego al ver a Akane seguirla hizo que a Genma casi se le salgan los ojos al igual que Nodoka, que Soun niegue resignado, que Tofu se sonroje todo, que Ranma y Tatsuha tengan un intenso derrame nasal mientras se sonrojan, y es que no es para mas, Akane pasa corriendo solo llevando un bóxer masculino y un sexy sostén de encaje color negro.

Los varones Saotome sienten que les dará un paro y no hablo de uno cardiaco, y es que Akane esta saltando y corriendo alrededor de ellos persiguiendo al cerdo, pero eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que la chica hace que su atributos reboten.

- ¡Hay Diosito que buena cuñada me has mandado! –Tatsuha pone su mejor expresión de pervertido haciendo que Ranma deje de ver como pervertido a su prometida para darse cuenta que no es el único varón que la esta viendo.

Soun siente pena ajena, así que mejor salto al estanque para convertirse en panda y no afrontar la situación de lo malo que educo a su hija.

- A…

- ¡Ya esta bien! –dice firme Nodoka, estampando sus manos en la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

Ranma la miro extrañado al ver que su madre hizo lo que él iba a hacer.

- ¡Akane-chan, vete a poner algo de ropa! –ordena furiosa.

Al verle esa cara de psicópata asesina Akane se sobresalto y rápidamente salió corriendo de ahí para hacer el pedido de la mujer.

- Mami no la hubieras mandado a hacer eso, me estaba deleitando la vista. –dice con reproche Tatsuha, el cual borro su puchero y puso una expresión de terror cuando su madre lo volteo a ver con expresión de psicópata asesina.

- Es la prometida de tu hermano, respétala. –dice tétrica.

- Si mami. –dice como niño bueno a punto de llorar haciendo que Ranma lo mire burlón.

- Ya me harte. Hare más femenina a esa niña aunque me cueste la vida. –dice con firmeza.

- Madre pides mucho. Akane jama… —Ranma paro lo que sea que iba a decir y miro con el mismo miedo con el que Tatsuha miro a su madre hace un momento cuando ella lo miro.

- He dicho que lo hare. –dice tétrica.

- ¡Yo te apoyo cariño! –Genma saca unos abanicos de papel con el dibujo de la bandera de Japón y comienza a agitarlos.

"¡Suerte!" eso dice el letrero que saco Soun panda, el cual agita con emoción.

- ¡Tú puedes madre! –anima amigable Tofu, sonriéndole amigable.

- _(Solo será una perdida de tiempo y mamá terminara dándose por vencida. Akane no será femenina ni volviendo a nacer)_ –Ranma suelta un profundo suspiro, para después mirar de reojo a Tatsuha que esta en cuclillas en la esquina, abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose traumado, al ser la primera vez que su sacrosanta madre lo regaña así fue un grave trauma para el Saotome.

* * *

><p>Es una linda mañana y Akane convertida en chica va saliendo del baño después de darse una refrescante ducha. La chica lleva puesto su tradicional pantalón chino, una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida que es de color negra, y una pequeña toalla colgada en los hombros absorbiendo el agua que cae de su cabello.<p>

- Akane-chan.

La chica detiene su paso y voltea hacia atrás viendo a Nodoka mirarla con tranquilidad y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, que le fue imposible a ella no sonreírle también.

- ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Akane se tenso, la última vez que fue a la habitación de esa mujer le enseño una bolsa llena de lencería femenina.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo que esta alado del salón están Soun y Genma jugando shoji. Dentro del salón esta Ranma, Tofu y Tatsuha hincados frente a la mesa bebiendo algo de te y comiendo galletas.<p>

- ¡No quiero!

Todos alzan la vista al oír ese grito femenino seguido de unos acelerados pasos chocar contra el piso de la madera viendo a Akane pasar corriendo por el pasillo siendo seguida por Nodoka que carga en brazos varias prendas.

- ¡Vamos Akane-chan! ¡Te veras linda con ellos! –grita la mujer sin dejar de seguirla, comenzando ambas a correr alrededor de la mesa.

- ¡No quiero, no quiero y no quiero! ¡No usare Kimonos y mucho menos vestidos o faldas! –dice con firmeza haciendo que a todos los varones les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡No seas ingrata! ¡Me la pase toda la tarde de ayer comprándolos en el centro comercial!

A Genma se le sombreo la frente de negro sabiendo que ahora su cuenta bancaria debe tener algunos ceros menos.

- ¡Nadie se lo pido! ¡Regréselos a la tienda!

Genma asintió dándole la razón a la chica.

Akane se coloco en uno de los costados de la mesa y Nodoka esta del otro lado de esta, ambas mirándose retadoras.

- ¡No me obligues a hacerlo por las malas! –dice amenazante.

- Date por vencida cuñadita, no querrás que madre lo haga por las malas. –aconseja Tatsuha mostrando diversión.

- No me pondré eso. No me gusta esa clase de ropa. –dice berrinchuda para después sacarle la lengua mirando hacia Nodoka, que le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una vena se hincho en su frente.

Nodoka salta como fiera hacia Akane dando un grito de guerra y la chica la miro asustada.

Se ve a los varones haciendo muecas de dolor oyendo como fondo chillidos de dolor de Akane seguido por golpes. Ranma sintió pena por su prometida, sabiendo que jamás levantara una mano contra Nodoka, por lo que no se puede defender, y no la culpa nadie en esa casa levantaría una mano en contra de esa terrorífica mujer, y es que cuando se enoja da un miedo terrible.

* * *

><p>Se enfoca la escena en Akane viéndose a esta tirada boca arriba en el piso teniendo los ojos en cruzo y a Nodoka parada a sus pies sacudiéndose las manos. La mujer toma de una pata a la chica y con su otra mano toma las prendas que dejo en la mesa para que no se arruguen mientras le da una paliza a la chica.<p>

- Esperen aquí chicos, no quiero que nadie se vaya que de rato regreso para mostrarles mi creación. –dice con emoción. –Si se van los castro. –dice amenazante haciendo a todos pasar saliva con dificultad. –Ya vengo. –la mujer les dedica una cálida sonrisa para después caminar hacia una de las puertas llevándose arrastrando a la pobre chica.

- Mamá da miedo. –dice temeroso Ranma.

- Padre… ¿por qué te casaste con esa mujer tan terrorífica? –Tatsuha mira curioso a su padre al igual que sus hermanos.

- Su dulzura me enamoro. Y cuando saco las garras era demasiado tarde, ya me tenia coladito. –dice con pesar, apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras llora como magdalena haciendo que Soun lo mire como si fuera un maldito de Jussenkyo que tiene la peores de las maldiciones de todos los estanques.

* * *

><p>La puerta corrediza del salón fue abierta haciendo que todos los varones volteen viendo a Nodoka sonreír complacida.<p>

- ¡Deléitense sus ojos con mi creación! –dice haciéndose a un lado, mas los varones alzan ambas cejas al no ver nada. – ¡Vamos Akane-chan! –la mujer estira su mano jalando algo.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Akane con la cabeza inclinada al estar apenada, lleva puesto un vestido de tirantes con escote "V" que deja ver parte de sus senos, los cuales marca más, le llega un poco mas arriba de las rodilla, es blanco y sencillo, pero lindo y la hace ver más femenina. Su cabello Nodoka se lo soltó y se lo acomodo de una forma que hace lucir más el rostro de la chica.

Ranma mas que estar impresionado esta anonadado, no podía apartar la mirada de ella y Akane que alzo un poco la mirada para verlo se sonrojo más.

- _(Se ve muy linda)_ –Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

- ¿Qué opinan? –pregunta ansiosa Nodoka. – ¿A que se ve linda? –dice emocionada.

- ¡Muy linda!—Soun, Tofu y Genma alzan el pulgar de su mano derecha en son de aprobación mientras que Tatsuha silba mostrando impresión.

- Que suertudo otouto. Tu prometida se ve muy linda. –Tatsuha le codea las costillas de forma insinuante a Ranma.

- Aunque la marimacho se vista de seda, marimacho se queda. –dice con burla Ranma, haciendo que Akane lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Tal vez sea una marimacho, pero no soy una nenita como tu. –dice acusadora.

- De hecho eres una nena. –dice con burla Tatsuha y Ranma amplia su sonrisa. –Y así vestida te vez mas como una. –remata haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente de la Tendo mientras que Ranma alza su palma derecha para que Tatsuha choque la suya con la de él y así lo hizo su hermano.

- _(Malditos bastardos. Cuando se unen para joderme si que se ponen de acuerdo)_ –Akane afila más su mirada, pero ninguno borra su sonrisa burlona.

- Ya chicos, no molesten a Akane-chan. –dice con severidad Nodoka. –Ahora Akane-chan me ayudaras a hacer de comer—nadie noto como Soun se tensa.

- ¿Por qué yo? –pregunta molesta.

- Porque quiero que me ayudes. –Nodoka le sonríe de forma cálida y Akane bufa no pudiéndose negar.

- ¡Ranma es hora de tu entrenamiento! –dice rápidamente Soun poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Claro tío! –dice animado también poniéndose de pie.

- Yo quiero observarlos. –Genma también se pone de pie mostrándose curioso.

- Iré a hacer algo de tarea a mi habitación. –dice con tranquilidad Tofu.

- Yo iré a cobrarles unas deudas a unos compañeros que se les vence hoy. –Tatsuha se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Bien chicos! Nosotras haremos la comida y los quiero aquí en un par de horas. –dice con firmeza Nodoka.

- No sé si podremos venir a comer. –dice nervioso Soun extrañando a su amigo. –El entrenamiento de hoy será largo.

- Pues acórtelo, porque los quiero aquí a todos para comer o sino hare que lloren sangre en tierra de indios. –dice amenazante Nodoka y Soun bajo la cabeza derrotado.

* * *

><p>Nodoka esta sentada en uno de los lados de la mesa sirviendo los tazones de arroz, y alrededor de la mesa se encuentran los varones de la casa.<p>

- ¿Dónde esta Akane? –pregunta nervioso Soun haciendo que Ranma y Genma lo miren extrañados ya que lleva nervioso desde que se fueron a entrenar.

- Ella fue a traer la comida de la cocina… prepárense para probar la comida de Akane-chan. Yo solo hice el arroz y le deje a ella haciendo la comida usando una de mis mejores recetas. –dice con emoción.

- Creo que comeré puro arroz, no tengo mucho apetito. –Soun ríe nervioso.

- ¿Usted no tiene apetito? Eso es raro Tendo-kun, usted siempre tiene apetito, más cuando acaba de entrenar. –Genma lo mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas mientras que Ranma entrecierra la mirada.

La puerta corrediza se abre haciendo que todos volteen viendo a Akane adentrarse cargando una gran cacerola usando unos guantes. La chica se coloco alado de Ranma y puso la cacerola en el piso, para después destaparla y cuando los demás percibieron el aroma la frente se les sombreo de azul.

- Se me ha ido el apetito. –Tasuha se pone de pie y da media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta. – (_Si huele a cloaca definitivamente no quiero probarlo)_ –Tatsuha sale del salón huyendo satisfactoriamente de ahí, cosa que envidio Soun.

- Tengo mucha tarea. No podre comer, tal vez si cene. –Tofu se pone de pie y sale del salón teniendo el mismo exito que Tatsuha en la huida.

- Tendo-kun el ver como entrena a mi hijo me hizo ver que estoy muy mal, me falta entrenar… entrenemos. –dice serio, mirando a su amigo.

- Tiene razón Saotome-kun, además tengo mucho sin tener un combate de entrenamiento con usted.

Ambos varones se ponen de pie y terminan saliendo del salón haciendo una huida perfecta, haciendo que Akane y Nodoka los miren con ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno Akane-chan, estaré encantada de probar tu curry… pero hay mucha ropa que lavar. –la mujer se pone de pie rápidamente y sale del salón huyendo.

A Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro al ver que todos huyeron, y mira de reojo a su prometida notando como aprieta con fuerza los puños y muestra furia en el rostro, pero noto desilusión en su mirada.

- (S_on unos bastardos. Huyen sin siquiera probarla, además tía Nodoka fue la de la idea que cocinara y también se fue)_

- _(No puede saber tan mal. El que huela feo no significa que tenga que saber feo)_ –Ranma suspira con pesadez intentando darse valor.

Akane bufa molesta y se pone de pie dispuesta a irse de ahí, y mejor entrenar.

- ¿No me servirás de tu comida? –pregunta curioso Ranma.

Akane lo mira sorprendida, notando que el no bromea, así que se vuelve a sentar y le sonríe amigable, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente ante lo linda que se ve sonriéndole.

- Claro. –Akane toma el plato con arroz de su prometido y sirve algo de curri para ponerlo sobre la mesa frente a él y después servir otro plato para ella.

- _(Huele igual de feo que como se ve. Solo espero que el sabor sea mejor)_ –a Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro y mira asustado su comida, temiendo que algo vivo salga de ahí.

- ¡Buen provecho! –dicen ambos tomando con una cuchara algo de curry para después guiarla a su boca, al instante la cara de ambos se puso verde del asco.

- _(Sabe peor de lo que huele y como se ve)_ –Ranma sintió que se vomitaría ahí mismo, jamás había probado algo tan asqueroso. – ¿Cómo puede saber tan asqueroso? –dice asqueado volteando hacia Akane notando que lo mira furiosa.

- Mal agradecido. ¡Me pase dos horas en la cocina haciendo eso!

- ¡No hubieras perdido tu tiempo! –ambos se fulminan con la mirada, pero Akane quita su expresión de furia siendo remplazada por una decaída.

- Debiste huir tú también. –dice cortante y Ranma la mira indignado por mal agradecida. –No sirvo para esto. –Akane baja la cabeza derrotada. –Dos horas metida en la cocina y sabe asqueroso, es bueno que hayan huido todos. –Ranma se sintió culpable. –Es tan humillante que algo no me salga, por eso papá nunca me pide que haga de comer porque por más que lo intente las cosas me salen peor que la otra. –dice con tristeza, mirando el horizonte mientras llora y a Ranma le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Por eso odio las labores domesticas y manuales. No sirvo para eso, lo mío es entrenar. –Akane se pone de pie de un salto. –El que sea mujer no significa que deba saber hacer de comer, saber tejer, bordar, etc. Lo mío son las artes marciales… así que si quieres romper el compromiso por mi esta bien. Desde ahora sabes que no seré buena esposa y solo soy una marimacho que le gusta pelear. Así soy y así seré siempre. –dice mirándolo indiferente, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el patio y correr hacia él para al salir saltar la barda.

Ranma dirige su mirada a su plato de comida y suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Akane esta sentada en uno de los columpios del parque, meciéndose con suavidad, mientras tiene la cabeza inclinada, mirándose los pies.<p>

- _(Que fraude. Por eso no me gustan esas cosas que hacen las mujeres, nunca me salen y se que no me saldrás, así que de nada sirve intentar hacerlas… es mejor que Ranma se busque a alguien mas femenina para casarse, no sé, como Ukyo, al menos ella sabe cocinar y es mucho más femenina que yo)_ –Akane suelta un profundo suspiro, pero ve unos pies frente a los suyos por lo que alza la mirada viendo a Ranma que sostiene un plato.

- En este tiempo que llevo conociéndote me he dado cuenta que nunca te das por vencida, si algo no te sale lo intentas hasta aprenderlo e incluso dominarlo.

- Con esto pierdo el tiempo. Lo sé… hace años padre intento hacerme más femenina según él. –sus ojos se rodaron con fastidio. –Alegando que hizo mal a criarme como niño y es tiempo de que sea criada como niña. Yo no quería, ya que no se me hace interesante, pero me convenció diciéndome que debo dominar todo para ser una buena artista marcial, así que me llevo con una anciana a que me enseñara y en vez de mejorar iba empeorando, así que ambos nos dimos por vencidos.—dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- Mmm… es raro oír que te das por vencida.

- Cállate. Conozco mis limites y sé que eso no lo puedo hacer, y siéndote sincera no me interesa aprender a cocinar, tejer, o lo que sea que las mujeres hagan. No me gustan esas cosas. –dice cortante.

- Tal vez porque no te gustan no te salen bien. –Ranma se sienta en el columpio de alado y Akane lo mira de reojo, pero ensancha los ojos al ver que Ranma comienza a comerse ese asqueroso curry.

El pelinegro sigue comienzo aguantándose las ganas de vomitar, pero su rostro muestra el trabajo que le cuesta llevar esa comida a la boca.

- ¡No seas masoquista! ¡Se que no te gusto y que sabe asqueroso! ¡No lo comas para animarme! –grita furiosa.

- Boba. –dice de forma cantarina para después sacarle la lengua. –No lo como para animarte, lo como porque tengo hambre. –Ranma volvió a tomar otra cucharada de curry y la llevo a su boca sintiendo como sus tripitas se revolvían.

- Ranma. –Akane lo mira sorprendida, pero después sonríe levemente, sabe que él solo se esta comiendo esa cosa para animarla.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ranma acostado boca arriba en su cama, de sus labios salen quejidos de dolor y tiene sus manos sobre su vientre. Esta todo sudado y Tofu que esta sentado a su lado en la cama le pone compresas frías sobre la frente.<p>

Tatsuha que esta sentado en la silla que esta frente al escritorio, mirando curioso a sus hermanos.

- ¡Mi panza! –dice adolorido.

- Ayer estabas muy bien Ranma-kun… ¿Qué comiste como para ponerte así? Hasta estas pálido. –dice preocupado Tofu.

- Tal vez comió la comida con olor a cloaca que preparo su prometida. –Tatsuha se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Lo que hace el amor. La verdad ahora temo más enamorarme si eso te hace comer comida asquerosa. –dice temeroso.

- Nadie esta enamorado. –dice con dificultad Ranma, abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirar a su hermano. –Y no sé que comí para que me haya puesto así. –miente a la vez que cierra los ojos, arrepintiéndose por comerse la comida de su prometida solo para animarla.

* * *

><p>Akane-chica esta recargada en la puerta de la habitación de su prometido, tiene los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y viste nuevamente sus tradicionales ropas chinas que parecen de varón. Tiene los ojos cerrados y escucha perfectamente la platica que llevan los hermanos Saotome.<p>

La chica se endereza colocando sus brazos a sus costados y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras de la casa.

* * *

><p>Nodoka esta de lo mas feliz meneándole a la cacerola que esta sobre el fuego de la estufa.<p>

- Tía.

La mujer voltea sobre su hombro viendo a Akane adentrarse a la cocina mostrando una expresión de completa seriedad.

- Akane-chan te dije que desde ayer usaras las ropas que te compre. –dice con reproche.

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a cocinar? –pregunta seria y Nodoka ensancho los ojos sorprendida, para después sonreír de forma cálida, sintiéndose emocionada al pensar que Akane quiere empezar a ser más femenina.

- Claro. –dice amigable.

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche y Ranma apenas se sintió un poco mejor, así que salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, entrando al salón viendo ahí a su padre jugar shoji con Soun, ambos llorando conmovidos mientras el fondo del atardecer se ve al costado de ellos, lo que hizo que a Ranma le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, ya que es de noche y se esta viendo el atardecer en el fondo de ellos.<p>

Luego dirige su mirada hacia sus hermanos que están hincados frente a la mesa mirando hacia la cocina de donde se oyen muchos ruidos de cacerolas siendo acompañados por los gritos de guerra de Akane.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia él y los mayores de la casa comienzan a llorar con más ganas.

- Akane-chan esta aprendiendo a cocinar. –dice amigable Tofu y Ranma ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- Lleva metida todo el día en la cocina con mamá. –dice divertido Tatsuha. –y lo que mas asusta es que se oye como si mi cuñadita estuviera teniendo una batalla ahí mismo. –Ranma se sorprendió más.

- Jamás había visto a mi pequeña esforzándose tanto por aprender a cocinar. Algo debió motivarla. –dice conmovido Soun.

- Seguro fue el amor que siente hacia mi muchacho Tendo-kun. –el calvo toma las manos de su amigo entre las suyas.

- Eso debe ser Saotome-kun.

- ¡Nuestras escuelas pronto se unirán! –exclaman emocionados llorando con mas ganas y el fondo del atardecer fue remplazado por un acantilado en donde chocan algunas olas.

- Lo que hace el amor. –dice de forma poética Tatsuha.

- Hace que uno se esfuerce más. –dice conmovido Tofu.

Ranma esta todo sonrojado y algo cohibido al oír toda la sarta de idioteces que dicen todos, así que mejor decidió ignorarlos y se hinco frente a la mesa, alado de uno de sus hermanos.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada a ella viendo a una cansada, despeinada y sudorosa Nodoka salir, la cual se dejo caer de rodillas.

- Me doy por vencida. Akane-chan jamás será la hija femenina de mis sueños. –dice rendida.

- ¡Bua…! ¡No lo consiguió! –Soun y Genma lloran como bebés mientras se abrazan, y su fondo ahora fue cambiado por uno desolado donde se ven fantasmas.

Tofu, Ranma y Tatsuha se muestran sorprendidos al ver que su madre se dio por vencida, eso nunca ha pasado en el tiempo que la conocen.

Akane sale de la cocina llevando en manos un gran plato que contiene algo que se desconoce, solo se sabe que se ve asqueroso. La chica camina y se sienta alado de Ranma colocándole el plato sobre la mesa, enfrente de él haciendo que Ranma lo mire asustado.

- Es el mejor que me ha salido en el día Ranma. Pruébalo. –dice con cansancio.

- _(Oh no. Apenas me acabo de recuperar de lo que preparo ayer. Si como esto moriré)_ –Ranma jamás sintió tanto miedo en su vida como ahora, sentía como si lo estuvieran amenazando con una pistola.

- ¿Vio eso Saotome-kun? Mi muchacha cocino especialmente para Ranma. –dice emocionado rompiendo el abrazo y tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas.

- Lo vi en vivo y en directo Tendo-kun. –ambos se miran con emoción siendo rodeados por un aura brillante.

- ¡Las escuelas pronto se unirán! –exclaman emocionados ambos.

- ¡Cállense! Si solo cocine para Ranma es porque fue el único que se comió mi comida ayer. –dice molesta Akane, fulminándolos con la mirada.

Tatsuha mira de forma burlona a su hermano notando como este se sonroja, mientras que Nodoka, Soun y Genma son rodeados por un aura brillante.

- Es amor Tendo-kun, es amor puro. –dice emocionado Genma.

- Así es Saotome-kun, es la única forma para que alguien se coma la comida asquerosa y radioactiva que cocina mi hija. –ambos varones asintieron llorando como magdalenas, pero Soun cayo al piso desmayado porque Akane le lanzo una taza de te que lo golpeo en la cabeza.

- ¡Te dije que te calles viejo! –dice furiosa. –Vamos Ranma, come. –anima sonriéndole amigable y emocionada, notando como el chico esta todo sonrojado por lo que dijeron hace un momento.

- Si hermanito come. Tu prometida preparo especialmente eso para ti. –dice juguetón Tatsuha dejando ver lo mucho que lo esta disfrutando.

- Si hijo, yo fui testigo de lo mucho que se esforzó por ti. –dice melosa Nodoka.

- Que suerte tienes Ranma-kun. Tu prometida ha cocinado solo para ti. –Tofu le dedica una cálida sonrisa y Ranma sintió que su familia lo empuja al barranco que lo llevara a la muerte.

- ¡No quiero morir y si lo como se que lo hare! –grita horrorizado poniéndose de pie rápidamente, para después dar media vuelta y correr hacia el patio, saltando la barda, huyendo por salvar su vida.

- ¡No seas bastardo Ranma! ¡Me esforcé todo el día por ti! –grita furiosa tomando el plato de comida y corriendo para darle alcance, saltando la barda también.

- Es amor puro. –dice Genma y Soun emocionados, mirando por donde ese par se fueron.

- Lo es, no por nada mi hijo estuvo apunto de morir por animarla. –dice Nodoka de forma poética y Tofu asintió dándole la razón.

- Sinceramente no juzgo a Ranma por huir como un cobarde de esa comida. Seria estúpido si se lo hubiera comido siendo que acaba de recuperarse del último golpe. –Tatsuha sonríe de forma socarrona agradeciendo no ser su hermano menor.

**Continuará**

**jajaja no pude evitarlo, ese es el encanto d akane, no saber cocinar y la maldicion de ranma es comer siempre lo ke ella prepara, ser victima de sus platillos jajaja**

**spero el kap es haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO **

**KRISS**


	15. Secuestran a Ranma

**¡¿Secuestran a Ranma?**

Este día Tatsuha y Ranma se habían ido juntos al salir de la escuela ya que a Akane le toco limpiar el salón por lo que saldría más tarde.

Ambos chicos pasaron por donde esta una feria deambúlate y a Ranma le dieron ganas de jugar un juego de dardos, y Tatsuha lo observa curioso.

- ¡Gane! –exclama emocionado.

- Eres bueno. –Tatsuha le sonríe amigable y Ranma sonríe arrogante.

- Tome su premio joven.

Ranma voltea viendo que el dueño del puesto le extiende un cerdo de felpa, por lo que lo toma extrañado.

- ¡Vaya premio para un varón! –dice burlón Tatsuha y Ranma lo fulmina con la mirada. –Admítelo hermanito, quisiste jugar aquí para ganarte ese cerdito. –Ranma afila más su mirada haciendo que su hermano amplié mas su sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Idiota! –Ranma se coloca el cerdo bajo el brazo y sigue su camino, siendo seguido por un divertido Tatsuha. –_(¿Qué hago ahora yo con este juguete de niña?... tal vez si se lo regalo a Akane le guste)_

- No, no le va a gustar porque ella es más masculina que tú, pero tal vez si se lo regalas tú lo conserve. –dice burlón Tatsuha, como si supiera lo que esta pensando.

- No se de que hablas. –Ranma voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo, divirtiendo más a su hermano.

- Eres tan obvio hermanito que no se necesita leer la mente para saber lo que piensas. –dice juguetón.

- Te lo repito: no se de que me hablas. –dice cortante, acelerando su paso y Tatsuha siguió caminando atrás de él sin borrar su sonrisa divertida.

Ambos detienen su paso al oír una risa femenina algo espeluznante haciendo que ambos se pongan en guardia y miren a todos lados.

- Saotome Ranma; prometido de Tendo Akane.

Ranma frunce mas el entrecejo, buscando de donde proviene esa voz que le resulto conocida, mas no recuerda de donde.

- Eres famoso otouto, al igual que tu compromiso. –Tatsuha le codea las costillas de forma insinuante.

- Cállate. No es momento para bromas. –dice con fastidio y Tatsuha sonríe de forma socarrona. – ¡Sal de donde sea que estés! –ordena molesto.

De quien sabe donde salieron unas cadenas, Ranma soltó el cerdo para moverse y mover a su hermano para que no le hagan nada, por lo que las cadenas que se amarraron al cerdo de felpa.

Ambos miran hacia donde son jaladas las cadenas viendo a una chica de largo cabello morado que lo lleva suelto y es lacio. Viste un pantalón pesquero con un diseño chino al igual que la blusa de mangas largas y el cuello un poco alto, ambos son de color purpura con diseño de flores blancas. Pero no se ve el rostro de la chica al llevar puesta una mascara de un muñeco cachetón.

La chica cargo al cerdo de felpa haciendo que suene el pito que trae dentro y salta cayendo de pie frente a Ranma que se puso frente a Tatsuha de forma protectora.

- Dile a Tendo Akane que he tomado a su prometido.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Ranma! –dice horrorizado Tatsuha, mirando al cerdito, haciendo que a Ranma se le sombree la frente de negro.

- Dile a Akane que si quiere recuperar a su prometido que la espero en el circo Chino que acaba de llegar. –la chica le lanza algo a Ranma, que lo atrapo en el aire, viendo que es un boleto. –Lo estaré esperando. –La chica salta a un tejado y se va saltando de tejado en tejado.

- ¡Otouto! –Tatsuha se deja caer de rodillas y estira su mano hacia donde se llevaron al cerdito de felpa, mientras llora como magdalena.

- ¡Deja de jugar! –Ranma molesto le da un zape en la cabeza a Tatsuha, haciéndolo besar el suelo.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Cómo?... ¡¿Dices que alguien secuestro a Ranma? –pregunta horrorizada Akane mientras entrena con su padre, esquivando sus ataques.<p>

- ¡Así es! –Tatsuha esta arrodillado en el pasillo que esta frente al patio, y se limpia sus lagrimas con un pañuelo.

- Eso es muy grave. –dice Soun serio sin dejar de repartir golpes a su hija.

- Por favor cuñadita recupera a mi hermanito. –pide suplicante.

- ¡Pero si yo estoy aquí! –grita Ranma furioso, estando parado atrás de Tatsuha.

- ¡Ranma escapaste! –exclaman sorprendidos Tatsuha y Akane mirando al chico que se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

- ¡No te distraigas! –Soun le da una patada a Akane en la cara haciéndola caer al estanque, y cuando saco su cabeza del agua dejo ver que ahora es chico. –Akane tienes que ir a ese desafío. –dice serio poniéndose en cuclillas en la orilla del estanque. –Ranma es tu prometido y es tu deber salvarlo si lo necesita.

- ¡No soy una damisela en peligro, además ya les dije que nadie me secuestro! –grita furioso Ranma.

- Si Akane. Salva a mi felpudo hermano menor que ahora tiene problemas de sobrepeso. –dice suplicante Tatsuha.

- ¡Deja de molestarme Tatsuha! –exclama furioso, dándole una patada que Tatsuha esquivo saltando haciendo enojar más a Ranma al verle su sonrisa burlona.

* * *

><p>Ranma y Akane-chico van caminando por los puestos que están cerca del circo deambúlate que viene de China. La chica lleva puesto su tradicional ropa china masculina, mientras que Ranma lleva puesto unos jeans grises, una playera roja con el grabado de un dragón en negro al frente y unos tenis negros.<p>

Akane va de lo más tranquila comiéndose un algodón de azúcar mientras que a Ranma se le ve serio.

- No sé para que viniste aquí. –Ranma la mira de reojo entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Tengo un pase gratis al circo, y todo lo gratis es divertido. –Akane sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- _(Y dice que no se parece a su padre)_ –Ranma rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Akane!

Ambos alzan la mirada viendo a Mousse frente a ellos, sonriéndole emocionado a Akane haciendo que Ranma chasquee la lengua con molestia. El guerrero corrió hacia Akane y se puso alado de ella, tomándola de la mano.

- Prometida venir a tener una cita con Mousse. –dice con emoción.

- Lo siento Mousse, no puedo. Vine a rescatar a Ranma que lo secuestro una extraña. –dice apenada.

- ¡A mi nadie me secuestro! –exclama molesto Ranma.

- Pues como sea. El caso es que me mandaron esto y tengo curiosidad. –Akane saca el boleto de entre sus ropas y Mousse al verlo se sorprendió.

- A mi también me mandaron uno a mi casa. –dice sacándolo de entre sus ropas enseñándoselos.

- Que raro. –Ranma alza ambas cejas mientras los otros dos se muestran pensativos.

Se empezó a oír una risa femenina algo tétrica haciendo que los tres volteen viendo a la misma chica de cabello morado que usa una mascara de un niño cachetón, y lleva cargando en brazos a Ranma, digo al cerdo de felpa.

- Miren, es ella y tiene al cerdo. –dice serio Ranma.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tendo Akane. –la chica se quita la mascara con su mano libre dejando ver su rostro.

- ¡Shampoo! –exclaman los tres impresionados.

- No te devolveré a Ranma, Akane. No hasta que me regreses a Mousse. –dice amenazante, apretando un poco el cerdo haciendo que el pito que tiene dentro suene.

- Oye ya basta, no lo lastimes más. ¿No vez que Ranma esta llorando? –dice preocupada Akane, pero besa el piso al recibir un zape de Ranma.

- ¡Y tu estúpida! ¿Qué no ves que es un muñeco? –pregunta Ranma molesto, apuntando a Shampoo.

La peli-morada se puso sus anteojos y miro al supuesto Ranma notando que efectivamente es un cerdo de peluche.

- ¡Con razón no pesaba! –exclama horrorizada.

- Tarada. –Ranma molesto sigue su camino pasando alado de ella.

- Shampoo no cambiar, seguir siendo estúpida. –dice con burla Mousse, siguiendo a Ranma.

Akane cruzo sus manos atrás de su nuca y siguió a ese par mientras ríe a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>En primera fila de las gradas están Mousse, Akane y Ranma mirando atentos el espectáculo que ofrece el circo. A los tres chicos se les ve emocionados al ver la función, en clara muestra que les esta gustando los espectáculos.<p>

Las luces se apagan, prendiéndose solo una luz que alumbra en medio del escenario donde se ve un tiro al blanco y frente a este esta un hombre de estatura baja, algo rechoncho vistiendo unas ropas chinas y usando lentes oscuros.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! Para el siguiente espectáculo requerimos la participación de uno de ustedes! –dice alzando en su mano derecha el cerdo de felpa. – ¡A quien participe se le regalara este hermoso muñeco!

- ¡Ranma! ¡Pensé que te habíamos rescatado! –grita acongojada Akane.

- ¡Ya me cansaste con tus bromas! –Ranma molesto la toma de las solapas y la lanza hacia el escenario.

Akane dio algunas volteretas en el aire cayendo de pie alado del presentador, haciendo que el publico aplauda emocionado. Akane unió sus manos en un puño y comenzó a agitarlo en son de triunfo mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Mousse le aplauda con mas ganas y Ranma rode los ojos.

- ¡Tenemos un participante! –dice con emoción el presentador.

- ¡Pero si es Akira, el hombre de mi vida! –de entre el publico se puso de pie Kodashi queriendo ir al escenario para abrazar a "Akira", pero Sasuke la detuvo para que no vaya.

Al instante varios asistentes del circo cargaron a Akane que sigue alzando sus manos en son de triunfo disfrutando la fama momentánea, pero se extraño al ver como la colocan en el tiro al blanco, uniendo sus extremidades a unos grilletes que este tiene.

Después los mismos ayudantes llevaron un pequeño carrito que encima tiene una bandeja con una tapa ondulada cubriéndola, colocaron el carro alado del presentador.

- Prepárense para el siguiente número. –el presentador destapa la bandeja dejando ver a un pato de un extraño color morado que tiene unas pequeñas gafas de fondo de botella. –¡Con ustedes nuestra estrella principal; la patita Shampy! –todo el publico nuevamente aplaudió con entusiasmo.

- (E_se no es un pato normal)_ –Akane entrecierra la mirada, viendo de forma analítica al pato, notando como le destellan los lentes de forma misteriosa.

Tambores comenzaron a sonar justo en el momento que el pato alza sus alas dejando ver que salen navajas de entre las plumas, las cuales lanzo hacia Akane haciendo que todo el público, incluidos Ranma y Mousse ensanchen los ojos horrorizados. Kodashi no soporto la tensión y callo desmayada, con Sasuke auxiliándola.

Todos miran sorprendidos como las navajas se clavaron en la madera formando la silueta de Akane, y las que no se enterraron ahí Akane las sostiene con su boca mientras fulmina con la mirada al pato.

El pato emprendió vuelo, elevándose a lo más alto de la carpa haciendo que todos miren hacia arriba, sorprendiéndose al ver como el pato suelta varias bombas de humo.

- ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Mi amado esta en peligro! –Kodashi se despierta de golpe y se pone de pie de un brinco, corriendo hacia el escenario con Sasuke abrazado en su cintura intentando detenerla.

- ¡Akane! –exclaman preocupados Mousse y Ranma, pero el humo que desprendieron las bombas les hizo taparse el rostro para que no les cale en las narices.

El humo se disperso dejando ver a Kodashi frente al tiro al blanco, en donde ya no esta Akane.

- ¡Mi amado ha desaparecido! –Kodashi pone sus manos en sus mejillas y forma una perfecta "O" con su boca mientras sus ojos muestran horror.

- ¿A donde ir Akane? –Mousse voltea curioso hacia Ranma.

- No sé. –dice Ranma mostrándose sorprendido al no verla.

* * *

><p>En la parte trasera de la carpa del circo se ve una tetera bacía y por el vapor que se ve ahí deja claro que contenía agua caliente. Se agranda la escena dejando ver a Shampoo sin lentes y vestida, frente a ella esta Akane-chica en cuclillas encima de la jaula de un tigre.<p>

- Debí suponer que la pata eras tú. No es normal ver una pata con gafas. –dice burlona Akane. – ¿Y bueno? ¿Me has invitado aquí para ver como la haces de payaso en el circo? –Akane la mira con superioridad, sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Muy graciosa. –Shampoo le sonríe de forma torcida y la mira retadora. –No la hare de payasa, pero si te tengo preparada una linda sorpresa. –dice extendiendo una de sus manos en la que sostiene una cubeta con agua, haciendo que Akane alce ambas cejas. – ¿Sabes de que es esta agua?

- ¿De tamarindo? –pregunta burlona.

- Insisto: muy graciosa. –Shampoo roda los ojos, pero no quita su mirada divertida. –Esta es agua de uno de los estanques de Jusenkyo. –Akane ensancha los ojos sorprendida. –Cuando perdí ante ti y regrese a China decidí ir a entrenar al mismo lugar que tu…

_Se ve a Shampoo parada enfrente de los estanques de Jussenkyo, a su lado esta el guía._

- _¡Bienvenida a los estanques encantados de Jussenkyo jovencita! Aquí han entrenado los mas grandes peleadores de artes marciales._

- _Si. Como Tendo Akane. –dice seria. –Entrenando donde ella lo hizo adquiriré la misma destreza que ella. –Shampoo comienza a caminar._

- _Espere jovencita, antes de que empiece necesito explica…_

_El guía no termino su frase y ensancho los ojos al ver como la chica camino directo hacia el primer estanque dejándose caer, a los pocos segundos salió un pato morado teniendo unos lentes colgando en su cuello._

- _En todos estos años es la primera vez que veo que alguien se mete directo al estanque. –el guía tiene los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando incredulidad al ver a Shampoo ahora siendo pato._

- ¡Si Tendo Akane! ¡Es tu culpa mi desgracia! –Shampo apunta de forma acusadora al chango que esta alado de ella.

- _(¿Por qué todos me culpan a mí de caer ahí?)_ –Akane rodo los ojos con fastidio, viendo como Shampoo se inclina hacia el mono que le empieza a gruñir furioso.

- Akane, ¿desde cuando te volviste mas bajita y tu aliento huele a podrido? –pregunta curiosa haciendo que a Akane se le sombre la frente de negro.

El chango furioso le muerde el dedo a la chica haciéndola gritar del dolor, viendo su ahora hinchado dedito.

- ¡No tenias porque morderme! –exclama furiosa, aun mirando al chango.

- Ponte los lentes. –dice con fastidio Akane.

Shampoo se coloco los lentes y muestra sorpresa al ver que discutía con un chango, así que voltea hacia donde esta Akane viéndola sostener la cubeta con el agua maldita.

- ¿Y que planeabas hacer con esta agua? –pregunta divertida, para después lanzársela y Shampoo tuvo que saltar para no mojarse. –Ya no hay agua. ¿Ahora que haras? –dice burlona, sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

- Traje mas agua conmigo. –Shampoo le saca la lengua y mete sus manos de entre sus ropas sacando pequeños globos que sostiene entre sus dedos con listones para después aventárselos a Akane y luego sacar unas navajas aventándolas hacia los globos haciéndolos reventar, por lo que Akane por poco y no esquiva el agua maldita. –Y hay más. –Shampo esta por meter nuevamente sus manos entre sus ropas, pero en eso un potente chorro de agua la moja.

- ¿Qué hacerle Shampoo a mi Akane? –pregunta molesto Mousse viendo como de entre la ropa sale un empapado pato morado, el cual al ver al chico se acerca a él mirándolo con ojos de cachorro mojado. –Hmn. –Mousse se voltea, dándole la espalda mientras cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho. –Ya Mousse estar cansado de decir que tu no gustarme. –dice con desprecio haciendo que la pata baje la cabeza con tristeza, pero luego voltee furiosa hacia donde esta Akane.

- ¿Ah? –Akane alza ambas cejas viendo como el pato agita sus alas volando hacia ella. – ¡No, espera! –Akane da media vuelta, comenzando a correr siendo seguida por la pata Shampo.

- ¡Espera Shampoo! ¡No hacerle nada a mi Akane! –Mousse corre persiguiendo a esos dos.

* * *

><p>Ya ha oscurecido y se ve a Ranma caminar por los puestos que rodean el circo.<p>

- ¡AKANE! –grita mirando a todos lados, para después detener su paso y suspirar con pesadez. – No es posible que esa ingrata se haya ido sin mi o de perdido sin avisarme. Seguro se fue con Mousse. –Ranma frunce el entrecejo furioso, sintiendo sus celos arder, pero casi se le sale un pedo cuando aparece Shampoo de cabeza frente a ella, usando sus pies para sostenerse de la rama de un árbol que esta ahí. –Solo eres tu Shampoo. –Ranma entrecierra los ojos molesto. –No debes aparecerte así de pronto a la gente, estaba por golpearte. –dice con reproche.

- Lo siento Ranma. Solo te vi y quise darte esto. –la amazona saca de entre sus ropas una rosa y se la pone frente al rostro al chico.

- ¿Una rosa? –Ranma alza ambas cejas, solo esperando que la amazona no se haya enamorado de él y ahora lo siga a él en vez de a Mousse, pero de pronto la rosa exploto desprendiendo un gas que le dio de lleno a Ranma, haciendo que inmediato pierda el conocimiento y caiga desmayado al piso.

- Caíste en mi trampa Saotome Ranma. –dice triunfante y una sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro.

* * *

><p>Akane-chica va corriendo de entre los puestos, mira hacia atrás por sobre su hombro y suspira aliviada.<p>

- _(Genial. Ya no me siguen Mousse y Shampoo… ahora debo ir a buscar a Ranma, solo espero que no se haya ido pensando que me fui sin él y este enojado)_ –Akane detiene su carrera, en eso varios papeles comienzan a caer, así que toma uno entre sus manos mirándolo curioso, viendo ahí una foto de Ranma.

"Vengan todos al circo Chino y vean como este apuesto chico se convierte en pato al contacto con el agua frente a sus ojos"

Akane ensancho los ojos horrorizada, apretó en un puño el papel de publicidad y empezó a correr hacia la carpa del circo.

- Esa cretina de Shampoo. No dejar que moje a Ranma con esa agua.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ranma amordazado y con la boca cubierta en un pañuelo dentro de una gran caja de vidrio. El chico mira furioso a Shampoo que esta fuera de la caja mirando con diversión al público. Encima de la caja de vidrio esta una enorme llave conectada a una gruesa manguera.<p>

El público aplaude emocionado queriendo ver como es que ese chico se transformara en pato al contacto con el agua.

- ¡¿Listos para ver como este apuesto chico se transforma en pato con el contacto del agua? –dice el presentador emocionado, están frente a la caja donde se encuentra Ranma.

El público aplaudió con más emoción mientras que Ranma afila su mirada hacia la amazona. Los tambores comenzaron a sonar y uno de los ayudantes subió a la enorme llave listo para abrirla a la señal de Shampoo, la cual la dio alzando una mano y el chico comenzó a abrir la llave.

Ranma mira la llave espantado, viendo como el agua comienza a salir.

- ¡No lo permitiré! –grita Akane saltando, y pateando la llave, desviando el curso del agua.

- ¡Eres una idiota Akane! ¡El agua del pato ahogado es esta! –grita Shampoo tomando una manguera de bombero y lanzando el chorro hacia Akane que salto para esquivarla, pero Shampoo movió la manguera hacia donde esta ella.

- ¡Akane! –grita Mousse montado en un tigre que salta hacia donde esta la peli-azul que se monto sobre el tigre, delante de Mousse, pero ambos tuvieron que saltar cuando el chorro de agua se dirigió a ellos mojando al tigre, el cual cayo frente a ellos convertido en pato.

El publico mira impresionado el show mientras que Mousse y Ranma miran horrorizados al pobre tigre que ahora es un pato amarillo con franjas negras.

- ¿Mousse porque defiendes a Akane? –pregunta molesta cerrando la llave de la manguera.

Shampoo camina hacia Akane y la toma de las solapas.

- ¿No me quieres Mousse?

- Pregúntaselo a él.—dice molesta Akane empujando a Shampoo hacia Mousse haciendo que en el proceso los lentes que traía sobre su cabeza caigan a sus ojos viendo que ahora esta frente al verdadero Mousse al cual toma de los hombros.

- ¿No me quieres Mousse?

- No, no te quiero. –dice despectivo.

- No me digas eso. –dice dolida.

- Pues no te quiero. –dice con desprecio y Shampoo lo suelta poniendo una expresión de horror. –de hecho te detesto. –Shampoo siente una flecha clavársele en el corazón y se dejo caer de rodillas.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Mousse? –dice dolida y lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos. –Sabes que nadie te ha amado como lo he hecho yo. Desde niños he declarado mi amor por ti muchas veces. –dice con tristeza.

Akane mira de reojo a Mousse notando que este mira con indiferencia a la chica, no sintiendo nada de pena por ella, por lo que Akane miro con lastima a la pobre de Shampoo.

El publico llora sintiéndose conmovido por la chica.

- ¿Por qué tu desprecio? ¿Por qué? –dice mostrando más dolor.

- Ya tranquilízate Shampoo. –Akane le palmea un hombro en son de apoyo.

- Akane. –dice mirándola impresionada.

- Si estás tan enamorada de Mousse esfuérzate por conquistarlo. Estoy segura lo lograras.

- Akane. Me estas animado, después de todo lo que te he hecho. –dice conmovida poniéndose de pie para tomarla de una mano. –Eres una buena chica, ahora veo la clase de mujer que eres. –la expresión conmovida de Shampoo cambia por una furiosa. – ¡Te acabare! –grita a la vez que usa fuerza para mandarla a volar.

- ¡Eres una traidora Shampoo! –grita furiosa Akane al momento que cae de pie frente a Shampoo.

- No me importa. –Shampoo corre hacia Akane dispuesta a atacarla y esta esquiva sus golpes.

- No poderse confiar en Shampoo. –Mousse niega resignado.

En cuanto con Ramma este logro deshacerse de las sogas que amarras sus extremidades, y ahora se quita con facilidad el trapo que amarra su boca, pero un chorro de agua salió disparada hacia él y este apenas y la pudo esquivar, cayendo de pie frente a Mousse que sostiene varias cubetas con agua.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? –pregunta molesto.

- Mousse querer presentarle a Shampoo un apuesto chico convertido en pato para que sea su novio. –dice amenazante, comenzando a lanzarle las cubetas que Ranma esquiva molesto.

Shampoo toma nuevamente la manguera de bombero y se dispone a lanzar el agua hacia Akane, mientras que Ranma aun esquivando las cubetas cae de pie en la entrada que conduce a otra carpa justo en el momento que Akane cae sobre la manguera aplastándola para detener el chorro, pero eso hace que la manguera se descontrole y lance un chorro mas potente hacia donde esta Ranma, aventándolo ante la intensidad.

- ¡Ranma! –exclama horrorizada Akane.

Akane corre entrando hacia donde fue aventado Ranma, entrando a una especie de bodega en donde miro a todos lados en busca de su prometido, en eso diviso un pato negro y corrió hacia él tomándolo en sus brazos.

- Lo siento Ranma. –los ojos de la peli-azul reflejaron tristeza, incluso se divisan unas gotas de lagrimas salir de la comisura de sus ojos.

Akane abrazo más fuerte al pato y salió corriendo de la carpa.

* * *

><p>Dentro del baño de la casa de los Saotome esta Akane de rodillas frente a la tina llena de agua caliente. La chica carga el pato que mira con tristeza.<p>

- No te apures Ranma. Esto quedara entre nosotros. Ahora volverás a ser normal. –Akane pone el pato sobre el agua, pero antes que este toque el agua sale Genma usando un equipo para bucear y un traje de baño extraño.

Akane cae de sentón al suelo apuntando asustada al hombre mientras grita y este agita una mano en son de saludo mientras tiene el pato sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Oye! ¿Crees que eres la única a la que le gusta tomar baños de agua caliente? –pregunta al momento de quitarse el respirador de la boca, para después saltar saliendo de la tira colocándose frente Akane justo en el momento que el pato salta cayendo al agua. – ¿Dónde esta Ranma? Oí que hablabas con él.

- No. Hablaba sola. –dice nerviosa y poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

- Creo que algo me ocultas. –Genma entrecierra los ojos haciendo sonreír nerviosa a Akane.

- ¿Qué sucede?

La puerta corrediza se abre dejando ver a Soun-panda, Tatsuha. Nodoka y Tofu que al ver al pato flotando en la tina se acercan curiosos.

- ¿Qué hace un pato aquí? –pregunta Tatsuha haciendo que Genma y Ranma miren hacia la tina.

- ¿Un pato? –Akane gatea hacia la tina. – ¿Cuál pato? –dice haciéndose la desatendida mientras mete sus manos al agua echándole sobre el pato haciendo que este agite sus alas. – _(¿Qué? No volvió a ser normal)_ –Akane ensancha los ojos horrorizada y toma al pato en sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. – ¡RANMA! –grita horrorizada haciendo que los demás la miren como si estuviera loca.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la carpa de utensilios se remueve algo bajo una gran cobija, que al alzarse deja ver a Ranma algo destanteado, viendo a Mousse y Shampoo frente a él mirándolo tranquilos.<p>

- ¿Qué paso?

- Ser agua normal lo que mojar a Ranma. –dice Mousse indiferente.

- El agua del pato ahogado es muy valiosa y solo la usare en Akane. –Shampoo alza su mano derecha donde sostiene la única cubeta que queda del agua del pato ahogado.

Ranma con agilidad le dio una patada a la cubeta haciendo que caiga encima de Shampo empapándola y convirtiéndola en pato.

- ¡Cuak, cuak! –Shampoo agita sus alas.

- Ahora ya no quedar agua del pato ahogado. –Mousse suspira con pesadez, mostrando resignación.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué mi Ranma es un pato? –exclama impresionada Nodoka.<p>

La mujer junto con Tatsuha, Soun-panda, Tofu, Genma rodean a Akane que esta sentada en el piso del baño teniendo sobre sus piernas al pato negro.

- No entiendo porque él no regreso a la normalidad con el contacto con el agua caliente. –dice seria Akane. –Todo es mi culpa. Yo… yo lo siento. –dice con tristeza.

- No te preocupes Akane-chan. –Nodoka se pone en cuclillas frente a ella y le sonríe amigable. –Lo único que tienes que haces es hacerte responsable.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¡Alégrese familia! ¡En este momento se celebrara la boda entre Ranma y Akane-chan! –exclama con emoción la mujer teniendo lagrimas de felicidad resbalando por sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? –Akane ensancha los ojos mientras Genma lanza serpentina a la vez que llora de emoción y el panda baila feliz.

- ¿Una boda? ¡Genial! –dice divertido Tatsuha.

- Felicidades chicos—Tofu les sonríe amigable.

* * *

><p>Mousse echa agua caliente encima del pato, este se convirtió al instante en chica, pero al no llevar ropa Mousse se volteo rápidamente mientras que Ranma le da la espalda.<p>

- Shampoo vestirse. –ordena Mousse.

Shampoo rápidamente se puso las ropas de ella que están a su lado.

- Ya. –dice soltando un profundo suspiro, por lo que ambos varones voltearon viéndola.

- Ahora, Mousse ordenarte que regreses a China y te olvides de Mousse.

- No quiero. –dice firme, bajando la mirada.

- Tú no gustarme y jamás podrás derrotar a Akane. Shampoo perder su tiempo porque Mousse no quererla como mujer. –dice mirándola despectivo, para después voltear hacia donde esta la salida de la carpa saliendo de ahí.

- ¿Por qué amo a un hombre que me trata así? –dice dolida Shampoo comenzando a llorar mostrando dolor en su mirada haciendo que Ranma la mire con pena.

- Lo siento. –dice Ranma rascándose la nuca sin saber como más consolarla.

- Es un ingrato. Siempre me desprecia y me trata peor que mierda. –dice con pesar comenzando a llorar con mas ganas.

- Tengo una idea. –Ranma golpea su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo haciendo que Shampoo lo mire emocionada.

- ¿Me ayudaras?

- Reta nuevamente a Akane a una pelea, estoy seguro que esta vez le ganaras y Mousse lo vera. –dice con seguridad y Shampoo se mostro más animada.

* * *

><p>Dentro del dojo se ve a Akane vistiendo un traje de novia tradicional en occidente. La chica esta hincada sobre unos elegantes cojines. A su lado sobre otro cojín igual esta el pato usando un moño negro en el cuello.<p>

Frente a ellos hincados están todos vistiendo elegantes Kimonos.

- Ranma debes sentirte afortunado al ser mi esposo. Así que desde ahora me trataras con respeto. –Akane lo mira con firmeza.

Nodoka sirve sake en unas elegantes tacitas, y toma a Ranma para darle un poco.

- Vamos hijo tienes que celebrar. Es tu boda. –dice con firmeza queriéndole dar el sake al pato, pero este se removió inquieto y agito las alas.

Akane toma al pato colocándolo frente a su rostro.

- Mira Ranma ya lo pensé mejor y creo que soy muy joven para casarme.

- ¡Cuak, cuak! –el pato comenzó a picotearle la frente haciendo enojar a Akane.

- No creo que sea Ranma, parece un pato normal. –dice Tatsuha mirando al pato.

- ¡¿Vez Ranma? Siempre me agredes. No serás un buen esposo.

- ¿Quién no será un buen esposo?

Todos miran sorprendidos como en la entrada esta Ranma mirando con molestia a Akane.

- ¡Hay dos Ranma! –Akane mira al pato y a Ranma una y otra vez haciendo que al verdadero Ranma se le hinche una vena en la cabeza mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Un poco más tarde y tú prometida se hubiera casado con un pato. –dice burlón Tatsuha.

* * *

><p>Sobre el tejado de la casa se encuentran Ranma y Akane, ambos sentados uno alado del otro.<p>

- ¿Otra vez quiere retarme Shampoo? –dice con fastidio y Ranma asintió. –Olvídalo, ya me canse de esa cegatona.

- Creí que jamás rechazabas un desafío.

- No. Pero este es la excepción, esa cegatona ya me harto, además sé que no me ganara. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Y si lo hace? –Ranma la mira divertido.

- No lo hará. –dice firme y segura.

- Piénsalo Akane, si ella te gana tu te desharás del compromiso con Mousse… ¿o quieres seguir comprometida con él? –Ranma entrecierra su mirada.

- Claro que no. Está loco como toda su familia. –la chica se cruza de brazos mirándolo con fastidio.

- Bien, pues deja que Shampoo te gane para que Mousse tenga que romper el compromiso contigo y ahora tenga uno con Shampoo. Según las leyes así debe ser.

- ¿Y tu como sabes tanto? –Akane lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Shampoo me lo dijo. –dice con indiferencia y agitando una mano para restarle importancia.

- Te has hecho muy amigo de ella. –Akane frunce el entrecejo molesta.

- Platicamos un poco, ¿por qué? ¿Estás celosa? –pregunta divertido.

- ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no! Jamás me pondría celosa de un chico tan poco atractivo como tu. –dice despectiva haciendo que Ranma frunza el entrecejo.

- Entonces no pelees contra Shampoo y quédate con Mousse. –dice molesto, dispuesto a ponerse de pie, mas no lo hace porque es deteniendo de la muñeca por Akane.

- Peleare e intentare perder. –dice resignada y Ranma le sonríe levemente haciéndola sonrojar.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que escondido en el árbol de enfrente se encuentra Mousse que los mira furioso, teniendo el entrecejo fruncido.

- _(Akane traidora. Mousse no permitir que se salgan con la suya)_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en medio del parque están Akane y Shampoo paradas una frente a la otra. Un poco alejado esta Ranma mirando seria hacia donde están ellas. A un costado de Shampoo esta Mousse teniendo a sus pies una caja llena de armas, toma una y se acerca a Shampoo.<p>

- Toma Shampoo. –dice extendiéndole un báculo que tiene en la punta un huevo.

- ¿Y esto? –pregunta extrañada, tomándolo.

- Mousse ayudar a Shampoo a que gane. –dice coqueto haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¡Ahora es seguro que ganare! –dice con emoción Shampoo, alzando feliz el arma.

- _(¿Qué planea?) _–Akane y Ranma entrecierran la mirada viendo a Mousse que tiene una sonrisa enigmática adornando su rostro.

Shampoo corre hacia Akane, teniendo el arma en alto dispuesta a atacarla, y la peli-azul se ponen en posición de pelea esperándola, pero antes de que la peli-morada llegue a ella, el huevo en el báculo exploto dándole de lleno a Shampoo que cayo boca abajo al piso toda chamuscada.

Ranma y Akane ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos, para luego mirar a Mousse que sonríe con burla sosteniendo otro báculo con un pato en la punta, haciendo que Ranma frunza el entrecejo.

- (Q_ue maldito)_ –Ranma fulmina con la mirada a Mousse.

- ¡Ten otra arma Shampoo!

La mencionada se pone de pie rápidamente y atrapa el arma en el aire el arma que su amada le lanzo.

- ¡No la uses! –grita Ranma molesto.

- ¡Tú úsala Shampoo! ¡Mousse apoyarte! –el guerrero le sonríe coqueto a la chica haciéndola sonrojar más.

- ¡No perderé teniendo el apoyo de mi amado Mousse! –dice decidida, dispuesta a atacar con el arma a Akane, pero el arma volvió a explotar

La acción se volvió a repetir una y otra vez, Akane ya siente pena por la pobre chica que esta parada frente a ella cansada, herida, pero aun así decidida por atacarla teniendo en manos otra arma lanzada por Mousse.

- _(Es una idiota. ¿Por qué las sigue tomando después de que todas le han explotado? ¿Acaso aun cree que intento ayudarla?)_ –Mousse frunce el entrecejo pero sus ojos muestran frustración.

- Ahora si te derrotare con el arma que mí amado Mousse me lanzo. Estoy segura que esta no esta defectuosa como las demás. –dice con firmeza, mirando retadora a Akane.

- Oh vamos. Mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí. –dice Akane seria, ya que ni siquiera se ha movido pero gracias a Mousse, Shampoo esta muy débil y herida.

- ¡No me detendré ahora que Mousse esta de mi lado! –dice decidida.

Mousse ensancho los ojos sorprendido mientras que Ranma lo mira con reproche ante lo maldito que es con una chica que lo ama tanto.

Como paso anteriormente el arma volvió a explotarle a Shampoo tirándola al piso. Akane se acerco poniéndose en cuclillas sabiendo que seguro ya no despertara.

- Eres una terca. Si al menos no hubieras seguido tomando esas armas hubiéramos peleado. –dice resignada Akane, pero se sorprendió al ver que Shampoo se levanta de golpe.

- Te derrotare, y entonces podre estar con Mousse. –dice firme, pero sin moverse.

Akane se puso de pie y pasó su mano frente al rostro de la chica notando que esta tiene la mirada perdida. Ranma se acerco viendo lo mismo y sus ojos mostraron tristeza.

- Esta inconsciente. –dice serio, mirando de reojo a Akane.

Mousse se acerco a ellos, y echo agua fría encima de Shampoo convirtiéndola en pato, y la cargo.

- Nosotros irnos. –dice indiferente, dando media vuelta alejándose.

- Pobre chica, la verdad no se como puede amar a alguien que es así de cruel con ella.

- Yo pienso que Mousse si la quiere, a su manera pero lo hace. Sino fuera así no se la hubiera llevado. –Akane mira seria a Ranma.

- Que forma tan cruel tiene de querer. –dice despectivo Ranma, dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

* * *

><p>Mousse va caminando por las calles llevando a la pata en sus brazos, su rostro lo tiene inclinado hacia abajo por lo que su cabello tapa su mirada.<p>

- Niña tonta. Nunca aprender. –dice molesto, alzando un poco su rostro dejando ver tristeza en sus ojos. –Mousse dejar que Shampoo se quede en Japón, solo por dar lastima. – dice con firmeza, mas la pata sigue inconsciente.

**Continuara**

**la vdd no me pude contener a poner este capitulo, amo como se burlan de ranma haciendolo pasar por el cerdo, en el manga/anime a akane jajajjaja, aki la canija se venga**

**por otro lado keria vengarm de shampoo, la culera trarto bien feo al pobre de mousse, ke la amazona tenga su merecido, aki se l aplika el karma XD**

**ya nada mas aparece cologane y ryoga jojojo stoy ansiosa porke salga el ryoga-kun *o***

**en el siguient saldra cologane, asi k un cap mas y sale ryoga **

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**


	16. Sensei: el terror de los chicos

**Sensei: el terror de los chicos**

Es una oscura noche donde las nubes cubren la luna y solo alumbra la oscuridad esos potentes relámpagos seguidos por el ruido del trueno.

En una rocosa montaña se divisa una cueva, que es tapada por una enorme roca con un sellado.

Un rayo cae sobre un gran pino, resbalando por la montaña, pasando sobre la enorme roca con sellado, quitándole en el proceso el sellado.

A los pocos segundos la roca se partió en varios trozos dejando ver unos grandes ojos rasgados brillando en maldad mientras una espeluznante sonrisa de esas que te ponen los pelos de punta se escucho provenir de dicho personaje.

- ¡Limpio, limpio, limpio~! –canta de lo más feliz Genma mientras camina de un lado a otro por el dojo, sosteniendo un trapeador con el que limpia a su paso.

De lado contrario va Soun inclinado, limpiando con un trapo el piso, a ambos se le ve de lo más emocionados.

- ¡Es bueno tomar la iniciativa Tendo-kun! –exclama complacido el calvo, deteniéndose y pasando una mano por su frente quitando el sudor de ahí.

- ¡Así es Saotome-kun! –el pelinegro se pone de pie frente a su amigo y le sonríe amigable. –Si tomamos la iniciativa, mostrando el trabajo en equipo y la convivencia en armonía a esos dos que tenemos por hijo haremos que avancen un gran paso en su relación. –Soun choca su mano con la del calvo y ambos comienzan a reír complacidos.

Pero sus risas son cortadas cuando se oye algo estrellarse, ambos voltean viendo un pequeño altar que estaba colgado en el dojo tirando en el piso, completamente quebrado.

- ¡El altar familiar se quebró! –exclama horrorizado Genma. –Eso es un mal presagio. –un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

- Eso es solo supersticiones. –Soun sonríe de forma forzada, mostrándose que no se cree del todo lo que dijo.

- ¡Es verdad! –ambos comienzan a reir de forma exagerada que se ve fingida, pero de pronto Genma deja de reír y toma a su amigo de las solapas haciendo que este deje de reír y lo mire nervioso, notando como el calvo suda con intensidad. –Espero sea cierto que solo son supersticiones.

- Lo es, Saotome-kun, lo es. –dice según él con seguridad, pero no se le vio muy convincente.

* * *

><p>Se ve a una pequeña anciana con ojos grandes, rasgados y saltones; su piel esta toda arrugada; su cabello es mas largo que su cuerpo; viste una especie de vestido chino color verde, con un símbolo chino enfrente. La anciana esa encima de un largo bastón con el cual salta por las calles.<p>

De lado contrario de la acera se ve a un grupo de estudiantes de la escuela furikan llevando el uniforme deportivo, los cuales van trotando.

- ¡Ranma! –exclama la anciana ansiosa echándosele encima a los jóvenes que detienen su paso mirando a la anciana como si estuviera loca.

* * *

><p>Ranma lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela, y se le ve corriendo por la acera. Al doblar la esquina se detiene sorprendido al ver a un grupo de estudiantes de su escuela exclamando quejidos de sorpresa mientras una anciana se restriega en las entrepiernas y torso de cada uno mientras exclama el nombre del Saotome.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curioso Ranma, viendo al joven que tiene a la anciana restregándose en su entrepierna, joven que tiene el rostro sombreado de azul.

La anciana voltea hacia Ranma y pone una mirada soñadora al verlo, haciendo que Ranma se tense.

- ¿La conoces Ranma? –pregunta curioso uno de los chicos.

- ¡Ranma! –exclama la anciana emocionada.

- No lo conozco. –A Ranma se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- A ti te estaba buscando jovencito. Eres más apuesto de lo que imagine. –exclama emocionada a la vez que se lanza hacia la entrepierna de Ranma, el cual rápidamente pone su maletín frente a su entrepierna provocando que la anciana se estrelle en este.

La anciana cae de pie al piso sobándose la cara mientras gotas de lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos.

- ¿Qué le pasa anciana? –pregunta con molestia Ranma, mirándola con desaprobación.

- No me pasa nada. Solo que estoy muy feliz de al fin encontrarte y ver lo guapo que eres. –la anciana pone expresión de inocencia por lo que los adolecentes alzan ambas cejas.

- Tú no la conoces Ranma, pero ella sí parece conocerte. –dice con extrañeza uno de los jóvenes.

- Eso parece. –Ranma se muestra pensativo, intentando recordar si ha visto esa anciana antes.

La anciana aprovechando la distracción del joven se lanza nuevamente a su entrepierna, pero es tirada al piso por un pie que choco con su rostro.

- ¡Akane! –exclama sorprendido Ranma, viendo a su prometida convertida en chico que esta alado de él, y fue ella quien golpeo a la anciana con su pie.

- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Quién esa anciana? –pregunta curiosa, volteando a ver a su prometido.

- No sé.

La anciana alza la mirada y sus ojos brillan maravillados al ver ese apuesto jovencito de larga cabellera, cuerpo de infarto, rostro hermoso y ojos chocolate que mira curioso a Ranma. Sin pensarlo la anciana se echa encima de Akene, restregando su cara en la entrepierna del ahora chico.

Akane hace una exclamación de sorpresa a la vez que se sonroja porque se anden restregando en esa sensible zona cuando es chico mientras que Ranma y los demás chicos se muestran sorprendidos.

- ¡Vieja asquerosa! –exclama Akane al momento de golpearla con su puño derecho, tirándola al piso. – ¿Qué se ha creído vieja libidinosa? –pregunta indignada, fulminando con la mirada a la anciana.

- Estoy segura que tú debes ser el hijo de Saotome, eres igual de determinado que él. –dice segura la anciana mientras se sienta en el piso.

- ¿Qué? Conoce a mi padre? –pregunta sorprendido Ranma, mirando a la anciana.

- ¿Entonces tu si eres el Ranma hijo de Saotome? –La anciana se muestra pensativa.

- Si. –dice cortante Ranma mientras que Akane mira al viejo con ojos entrecerrados a la vez que cruza sus brazos atrás de su nuca.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo que separa el comedor del patio trasero están Ranma y Akane parados, frente a ellos dándoles la espalda esta la pequeña anciana y frente a ellos dándole la cara esta Genma que mira sorprendido a la anciana que le sonríe amigable, el pobre calvo comenzó a sudar.<p>

Por otro lado Tatsuha que está sentado en uno de los costados de la mesa mira curioso a la anciana.

- ¡Sensei! –exclama conmovido Genma a la vez que se inclina cargando a la anciana y restriega su mejilla con la de ella mientras llora.

- ¿Sensei? –Akene y Ranma se miran sorprendidos al saber que esa anciana es la maestra de Genma y seguramente la de Soun.

Hablando de Soun, el hombre iba caminando por el patio, pero nada mas vio a la anciana que abraza su amigo, dio media vuelta y regreso caminando en puntitas.

- Esta en muy buena forma sensei. No ha envejecido nada. –Genma se muestra más conmovido, y mientras la abraza dirige su puño hacia la cabeza de la anciana, que con un solo dedo detuvo el golpe y mando a volar al calvo al estanque ante la mirada sorprendida de los adolecentes.

La anciana salió al patio, mirando divertida a Genma que está sentado en el estanque todo mojado.

- Tú también sigues igual Genma. –dice divertida, en eso su mirada se desvía a su derecha viendo a un panda de larga cabellera sentado en el pasto comiendo bambú. – ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estas Tendo Soun! –exclama feliz la anciana.

"Yo no saber quien es ese apuesto hombre del que habla. Yo ser un panda ordinario"

- Sigues tan gracioso como antaño. –dice divertida la anciana al leer el letrero que mostro el panda. –Es cierto que has cambiado estos años, pero aun te reconozco. –la anciana amplia su sonrisa mientras da unas cuantas palmadas en la pansa del panda que niega moviendo su cabeza a los lados de forma exagerada.

- No me va a dejar solo en esto Tendo-kun. –dice tétrico Genma, saliendo del estanque ante la mirada asustada del panda.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ambos siguen siendo un dúo genial! –exclama feliz la anciana que abraza al panda, pegándosele como Koala.

- No entiendo en nada la reacción de nuestros padres. –dice incrédulo Ranma.

- Yo menos. –Akane se mostro igual de incrédula que su prometido.

* * *

><p>- Hace años Tendo-kun y yo fuimos alumnos de la poderosa Cologane. –comienza a relatar la historia Genma quien se encuentra sentado en la cabecera del comedor, con toda su familia rodeando la mesa, incluidos Akane-chico, Soun-panda y la anciana Cologane.<p>

Nodoka de lo más tranquila sirve algo de te mientras Soun y Genma tiene una mirada de pesar a la vez que lloran recordando esos tiempos. Por otro lado la anciana se muestra feliz bebiendo su te.

- No la pasábamos lavando platos para pagar lo que sensei se comía, dejándonos ahí mientras ella huía. –Genma y el panda lloran con más ganas recordando como lavaban montañas de platos en todo restaurante por el que pasaran.

- Si, fueron buenos tiempos. –dice con añoranza la anciana haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Durante años tuvimos que soportar toda clase de trabajos pesados para pagar todo lo que sensei hacia e incluso teníamos que robar con ella. –dice con pesar Genma a la vez que aprieta su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla. –Y a eso se le sumaban sus pesados y crueles entrenamientos. –Soun y Genma lloran con más ganas ante la mirada incrédula de los demás. –Pero una noche, embriagamos a sensei, la metimos a un barril de sake, la llevamos a la cueva que esta en una montaña, cueva que sellamos para que no volviera a salir de ahí. –todos se muestran incrédulos al oír eso, mientras que Cologane no borra su amplia sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejan un brillo que la hace ver espeluznante.

- ¡Jajajaja…! ¡no se preocupen que eso paso hace mucho tiempo y yo no soy rencorosa! –la anciana mira a sus dos alumnos, los cuales sudaron frio y reflejaron temor en su mirada.

- ¡Nodoka tráele algo de sake a sensei! –ordena con firmeza Genma, mirando a su esposa.

La castaña asintió y se puso de pie para ir a traer algo de sake, sino se quiere quedar viuda lo mejor es complacer a esa anciana.

- Se me hace increíble que haya sobrevivido. –dice con algo e aburrimiento Tatsuha, que tiene su codo derecho apoyado en la mesa para apoyar su barbilla en su mano.

- A mi también. –dice con indiferencia Akane.

- ¡Debieron asegurarse de que no saldría muchachos tontos! –la anciana comienza a reír de forma desquiciada.

- Tiene razón. –dice serio Genma, que mira de reojo a su amigo panda el cual asintió. – ¡Pero ahora podemos hacerlos! –ambos se echan encima de la anciana dispuesto a atacarla.

Akane, Tatsuha y Ranma parpadean un par de veces, para después hacer muecas de dolor. Akane suspira con fastidio a la vez que golpea su frente con la palma de su mano al ver a su padre y tío tirados en el piso, todos golpeados y a la anciana encima de ellos como si nada, ni un rasguño tuvo.

- Los derroto con facilidad en unos segundos. –Tatsuha silba mostrando impresión mientras Ranma se muestra incrédulo.

- Perdónenos sensei, solo jugábamos. –dice como nenita el calvo.

- ¡Oh! Solo era eso. –la anciana comienza a reír como desquiciada sin quitarse de encima de sus golpeados alumnos. –Pero no vine a reprocharles nada. –dice con seriedad la anciana, sacando de pronto una pipa que comenzó a fumar a la vez que salta, sentándose en la mesa, al instante sus dos alumno se arrodillan ante ella, haciendo que sus hijos les pierdan mas el respeto al verlos como unos mansos perritos frente a esa anciana. –La verdad ya estoy algo vieja y quiero que dos de los hombres más fuertes que conozco me cuiden. Creo que es lo justo, después de lo que me hicieron. –ambos alumnos se tensaron, mirándose de reojo con pavor.

- ¡Sensei entrénelos a ellos! –exclama Soun colocándose atrás de Akane-chico, posando sus manos sobre su hombro.

- Si, sensei, entrénelos. –Genma se poso atrás de Ranma posando sus manos sobre los hombros de este haciendo que sus hijos entrecierren la mirada.

- Ambos son muy fuertes y resistentes, además de jóvenes. –Soun mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

Un tic nervioso broto en la ceja derecha de Ranma y Akane al ver que esos malditos les están echando el paquete a ellos, y su tic se marco más al ver la mirada libidinosa de la anciana en ellos.

- A usted le encanta los chicos jóvenes y apuestos sensei. Aquí tiene a dos jóvenes dispuestos a hacer sus mandatos. –Soun agita más sus cejas, hablando como si ofreciera una ganga.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Akane y Ranma mientras que la anciana se le agrandan los ojos de forma tierna, aunque así toda arrugada se ve graciosa.

- ¡Yo no necesito que una anciana me entrene! –exclama con firmeza Akane. –Que entrene a Ranma, él necesita de todo entrenamiento posible… es un debilucho. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Repite eso boba! –Ranma la fulmina con la mirada mientras aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- ¡Te he dicho que respetes a tu prometido! –regaña Soun a la vez que le da un codazo en la cabeza.

- Le hablan como si fuera chica que me están haciendo dudar. –la anciana sin pensarlo se echa a la entrepierna de Akane, comenzando a restregar gustosa su cara ahí haciendo que Akane se sobresalte y haga un chillido de horror.

Ranma toma una taza de te caliente y se la echa encima a Akane, convirtiéndola en chica, ante lo caliente del te la anciana se separa alzando su mirada hacia Akane que fulmina con la mirada a Ranma por haberle echado ese te hirviendo mientras que Ranma le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Agradece, te ayude. –dice con burla provocando que su prometida afile más la mirada.

- ¡Oh! En verdad eres chica. –la anciana entrecierra los ojos, no mostrándose sorprendida pero si decepcionada.

- ¡Cállese vieja y no se atreva a volver a tocarme así! –exclama furiosa Akane, volteando hacia la anciana, la cual toma su bastón con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Ahora que sé que eres mujer y no un hermoso chico, no me contendré para lastimarte. –dice de lo mas tranquila mientras que da un leve golpecito en el pecho de Akane que salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

- ¡Akane! –exclama Ranma preocupado, viendo la calcomanía en la pared que ahora es su prometida.

- Como yo no entreno mujeres, solo te tomare a ti como alumno. –dice amorosa, mirando a Ranma que se tenso y se lamento el ser chico.

- ¡Estoy hay que celebrarlo! –exclaman emocionados Soun y Genma ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Ranma.

- Algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán intensas. –Tatsuha sonríe de forma socarrona, mirando con burla a su hermano menor que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Ranma mi amor ven a mis brazos para felicitarte por tomarte como alumno! –la anciana se avienta a Ranma con los brazos extendidos a sus costados y cara de drogada.

Ranma cambia lugares rápidamente con su padre haciendo que la anciana lo abrace.

- Sensei es muy cariñosa. –dice tranquilo el calvo teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

La anciana alza la mirada viendo que abraza al feo calvo y no al apuesto Ranma, haciendo que quede convertida en piedra con la boca abierta, mientras que Ranma de lo más tranquilo sale del comedor.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día y frente al estanque se encuentra Ranma de frente a la anciana, al pelinegro se le ve adormilado mientras que a la anciana se le ve seria.<p>

- ¿Me puede decir porque me levanto tan temprano? –pregunta adormilando, tallándose con uno de sus puños su ojo derecho.

- Es obvio. Para entrenarte. Ante todo soy una mujer de palabra y te tome como alumno, es mi deber hacerte el hombre más fuerte del mundo. –dice con heroísmo.

- Entiendo eso, pero… —la frente del pelinegro se sombreo de negro. – ¿Tenia que despertarme de esa forma? –sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por todo el cuerpo al recordar despertarse a causa de que una anciana se restriega en su entrepierna.

- Solo te demostraba mi cariño. –la anciana pone su mejor carita de ternura, agrandando sus ojos que parpadean para hacerla ver mas tierna, aunque claro se vio más bien graciosa.

- Me voy. –Ranma da media vuelta teniendo una mueca de asco, dispuesto a irse de ahí, la verdad no soporta estar a solas con esa anciana pervertida.

- ¿No te interesa ser más fuerte que tu prometida? –Ranma detiene su paso, más no voltea a verla por lo que no ve la sonrisa enigmática de la anciana. –A simple vista puedo notar que tu prometida es más fuerte que tu. Su aura de batalla esta más elevada y se ve más entrenada, sin necesidad de que este peleando y aunque la tenga controlada, para alguien como yo es fácil de detectar. –dice con seriedad, y Ranma aprieta los puños con fuerza. –Anoche estuve hablando con tu padre y con Soun, no solo me comentaron lo del compromiso para unir las escuelas, sino que también Soun ha estado entrenándote y déjame decirte que con los entrenamientos de ese idiota jamás superaras a Akane, porque mientras tu apenas empiezas los entrenamientos que ella hizo cuando niña, ella va superándose. Solo intentaras alcanzarla sin conseguirlo porque ella se ira haciendo más fuerte. –Ranma aprieta más fuerte los puños. –Que humillante que tu prometida, tu futura esposa sea mas fuerte que tu. –dice con falso lamento, mirando la espalda tensa del chico con pena. – ¿Quién terminara manejando el dojo? Ella o tu? Aunque sus padres digan que ambos, uno tiene que atender la casa y los hijos, otro el dojo… a cómo vamos tú serás quien atienda la casa y los hijos. –dice con algo de burla, no viendo la expresión sombría que adorna el rostro de Ranma, esa anciana le esta dando en el orgullo masculino Saotome. –Pero… con mi ayuda podrás alcanzar a Akane. Yo no soy una idiota como Soun, yo si conseguiré que la alcances, incluso la superes sin importar que ella se vaya haciendo más fuerte. Es una niñata y siempre estaré muchos pasos delante de ella. Y si tu aceptas ser mi alumno sin duda serás el mejor, tienes capacidad solo hace falta pulirla.

Ranma voltea todo su cuerpo hacia la anciana notando que lo mira con seriedad.

- Empecemos con el entrenamiento sensei. –dice serio.

- ¡Así se habla Ranma! –La anciana salto hacia él con los brazos extendidos a sus costados dispuesta a darle un amoroso abrazo a ese compadre de batalla que en la mañana sintió muy despierto debido a que el chico es joven y eso suele pasar cuando los jovencitos se despiertan, y mas cuando tienen sueños humanos con sus prometidas nada femeninas pero con buen cuerpo… ¡oh si! De solo recordar lo grande que se sintió esa cosota se le hace agua en la boca a la anciana, la cual ya le escurre baba de la comisura de sus labios.

Ya se le hacia que estaba más cerca, pero su rostro se toco con un pie y no con una jugosa y joven entrepierna.

- No se aproveche. –Ranma tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras tiene su pie alzado teniendo de calcomanía la anciana pervertida.

* * *

><p>Se ve a una adormilada Akane-chica caminar por el pasillo de la casa, la chica aun lleva puesta su pijama… bueno, si a pijama se le llama usar ese bóxer masculino y esa playera masculina.<p>

Mientras camina la chica bosteza y se talla su ojo derecho con su puño derecho. Ya esta por llegar al comedor, teniendo que pasar por el pasillo que esta frente al patio trasero.

- ¿Qué hace sensei?

Al oír la voz de su prometido la peli-azul voltea viendo a Ranma en cuclillas frente al estanque y frente a este se ve a Cologane encendiendo una pequeña fogata.

- Vamos a mejorar tu velocidad, eres muy lento. –dice seria, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Ranma. –Cosa que pienso arreglar enseñándote una poderosa técnica. –ahora Ranma la mira con interés, al igual que Akane. –Observa bien Ranma.

La anciana echa varias castañas al fuego ante la mirada curiosa del par de adolecentes. Y ante la mirada atónica de ambos la anciana mete sus manos al fuego, moviéndolas a una velocidad impresionante, sacando todas las castañas del fuego sin siquiera quemarse un poco.

- Esta es la técnica de las castañas calientes. Cuando consigas sacar las castañas del fuego sin quemarte ni un poco dominaras esta técnica. –Ranma se mostro emocionado al ver que esta por aprender una técnica realmente impresionante. –Bueno cuando termines me avisas para verte.

- ¿Se ira sensei?

- Hay cosas que una sensei debe hacer. –dice con heroísmo posando su mirada hacia el horizonte, haciéndola ver genial ante los ojos de Ranma. – ¡Ropa intima de chicos jóvenes y guapo, ahí les voy! –exclama enérgica saltando hacia la barda mientras que Ranma y Akane caen estilo anime.

Sin más la anciana se fue saltando de tejado en tejado. Ranma suspiro con pesadez mientras se acomoda nuevamente en cuclillas y miro el fuego, para después mirar las castañas que la anciana le dejo. Su mirada se torno seria, rápidamente tomo las castañas y las echo al fuego, para después intentar sacarlas siendo lo mas rápido posible, pero no pudo sacar ni una castaña cuando saca su mano a la vez que su rostro muestra dolor.

- Tonto~ –dice de forma cantarina Akane, caminando hacia él.

Ranma se mostro sorprendido, no sabia desde cuando estaba ahí, pero luego frunció el entrecejo molesto.

- Moja esa mano, o se te hará ampolla.

- No te metas entrometida. –dice molesto.

- Solo te aconsejo, pero si quieres tener ampollas en las manos déjalas así. –Akane se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, mientras se pone en cuclillas del otro lado de la fogata, quedando frente a él.

Ranma bufa, pero igual mete su mano al estanque, agradeciendo que este alado de este. Nada más su mano toco el agua y sintió un alivio placentero.

- Si intentas sacar las castañas así no conseguirás nada más que quemarte las manos… como la anciana dijo eres muy lento. –Ranma gruñe molesto y la fulmina con la mirada.

- Ya me gustaría verte a ti haciéndolo. –dice retador.

- Mira y aprende. –Akane sonríe de forma torcida mientras lo mira con superioridad.

Ranma tiene su entrecejo fruncido, pero la mira atento. Akane centra su mirada en el fuego, mostrándose concentrada, para después meter sus manos al fuego y moverlas a una velocidad impresionante ante la mirada atónica de Ranma.

- ¡Quema! –exclama adolorida mientras se pone de pie, aventándose al estanque para que sus manitas dejen de arderle.

Ranma la mira incrédulo, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, viendo a su prometida convertida en chico salir del estanque.

- ¿Vez que no es tan fácil? –Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír de forma ladina, mostrando burla en su mirada.

Akane bufa, y sale del estanque caminando a paso firme y marcado hacia la casa. Ranma amplió su sonrisa al ver que ella se enojo porque esta vez quedo humillada, con lo orgullosa que es seguro tardara en superarlo, ahora más ganas tiene de dominar la técnica, para restregarle a su prometida en la cara que él si pudo dominar algo que ella no intento por cobarde.

Ranma regresa su vista al fuego, pero sus ojos se ensanchan mostrando sorpresa al ver que nueve de las veinte castañas que estaban en el fuego alado de la fogata. Sabía quien había sacado esas castañas. No solo su prometida logro sacar algunas sino que logro colocarlas alado del fuego sin que él lo notara y eso que no perdió de vista los movimientos de las manos de ella.

- _(Ella logro al menos sacar algunas mientras yo no pude ni tocar una… ya no dejare que me sigas superando)_ –el entrecejo de Ranma se frunció y tomo en sus manos esas nueve castañas para regresarlas al fuego que mira con decisión.

* * *

><p>Akane se adentro en la casa mirando sus enrojecidas manos sin quitar su entrecejo fruncido.<p>

- Es raro ver que te das por vencida en hacer algo que no te sale.

La peli-azul detiene su paso y voltea a la derecha viendo a su padre recargado en la pared teniendo los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y mirándola con seriedad.

- Conociéndote como te conozco estarías empeñada en seguir intentándolo hasta que te salga sin importar destrozarte las manos en el proceso.

- No te metas viejo. –dice cortante.

- Niña tonta, aprende esa técnica. La anciana pocas veces rebela técnicas, y viniendo la técnica de ella es seguro que es poderosa cuando se domina a la perfección.

- Esa técnica se la mostro a Ranma, le pertenece a él y yo no me robare sus técnicas. –Akane sigue su camino ignorando la mirada sorprendida de su padre.

Cuando Akane sale de la habitación el pelinegro saca una pequeña grabadora en donde le da play dejando que se vuelva a escuchar la conversación que tuvo con su hija.

- Cuando le enseñe esto a Saotome-kun se pondrá feliz al igual que Nodoka-san. –un aura brillante rodea al viejo. –No importa quien sea el dueño de la técnica, si al final las escuelas se unirán. –cascadas de lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Ranma entra furioso a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si con su pie. Alza sus manos a su rostro notándolas enrojecidas, con quemaduras fuertes.<p>

- ¡No puedo! –exclama frustrado

- Si te desesperas no podrás nunca.

Ranma frunce el entrecejo al ver a su prometida en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana mirándolo con seriedad, no esta de humor para burlas y eso lo deja ver su mirada.

- Déjame en paz.

- Vengo en son de paz. –Akane hace el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha mientras le sonríe amigable. –Traje el remedio Tendo para quemaduras, lo necesitas ahorita si quieres recuperarte pronto para seguir con tu entrenamiento. –Akane alza su mano izquierda mostrándole un pequeño frasco transparente que tiene una especie de ungüento café.

Ranma se muestra sorprendido, no se imagino que su prometida se tomara ese detalle con él.

- ¿Te lo pongo?

Ranma asintió y camino hacia su cama para sentarse. Akane salto cayendo de pie en el piso de la habitación, para después colocarse en cuclillas frente a Ranma que le extiende las manos.

- No sé si sepas esto, si tu padre te lo ha dicho o si lo has aprendido de algún otro lado... –comienza a hablar con seriedad Akane mientras le coloca el ungüento.

Ranma al sentir esa pomada de olor raro sobre su piel sintió refrescante las zonas que le ardían, quitándole la molestia del ardor.

- … cuando uno está aprendiendo una técnica, se debe ser paciente y no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Ante todo está la perseverancia y la paciencia. Muchas veces termina uno herido y cansado mientras intenta dominar dicha técnica, pero cuando se aprende sientes que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena y te sientes la persona más poderosa.

Akane alza la mirada y le sonríe amigable, notando como Ranma la mira sorprendido por sus palabras, sabe que se las esta diciendo para animarlo.

- Gracias. –dice en un susurro, inclinando su rostro hacia abajo para que su flequillo oculte su sonrojo.

- ¡A por todas Ranma! ¡Tú podrás!

- ¡Akane! –Ranma posa su penetrante mirada en los ojos de ella, haciendo que ambos se queden atrapados en la mirada del otro.

Poco a poco ambos van acercando sus rostros dejándose llevar por el momento, las sensaciones pero en especial por la mirada del otro que refleja tantas cosas que aunque no puedan leer en los ojos del otro, les encanta ese brillo.

- Ya apúrense. Llevan cinco minutos acercándose poco a poco… ¿es un beso telenovezco o qué?

Ambos jóvenes se separan de golpe y voltean hacia la puerta viendo a Soun panda con cámara de video grabándolos a su lado esta Tatsuha que fue el que hablo, luego esta Tofu que sonríe amigable. Al otro lado del panda esta Genma que los mira complacido y a su lado Nodoka que se limpia las lagrimas de felicidad que salen por sus ojos.

- Son lentos chicos. –dice divertido Tofu.

Las mejillas del par de adolecentes se sonrojaron con intensidad a la vez que sus ojos muestran entre frustración, enojo y vergüenza.

"Ranma tienes mi bendición para besar a mi hija y si quieres de una vez para hacerle un heredero"

Al ver el letrero del panda ambos adolecentes se sonrojan más, querían ser tragados por la tierra.

- ¡Cállense! ¡No dejare que es menopáusico me bese! –exclama rápidamente Akane.

- ¡Yo jamás besare a una niña boba y nada femenina como tu! –Ranma la fulmina con la mirada al igual que Akane a él, ambos pelan los dientes mientras gruñen como perros rabiosos.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo. –Tatsuha suelta un profundo suspiro de resignación.

- ¡Tan cerca y tan lejos! –Nodoka y Genma se abrazan mientras lloran como magdalenas y el panda los acompaña en la lloradera sin dejar de grabar.

- Ambos son tan monos. –Tofu no borra su sonrisa amigable.

* * *

><p>- ¡Venga acá vieja libidinosa! –exclama furiosa Akane que va corriendo por los pasillos de la parte de arriba, atrás de Cologane que tiene en manos unas trusas de elefantito.<p>

Akane se le ve empapada, además que esta convertida en chico, sin contar que solo lleva puesto unos bóxer, la maldita anciana le quito la playera y el sostén mientras dormía para después despertarla echándole agua fría.

- Oh vamos Akane, solo te traía un regalito y quería ponértelo. –dice la vieja con diversión, pero sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Regalito nada maldita degenerada!

- ¡Sino lo quieres tu se lo daré a Ranma!

El rostro de Akane mostro más furia y acelero el paso para darle alcance a esa anciana y darle la paliza de su vida.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra maldita momia!

Cologane no se queda atrás, acelera su paso también guiando a Akane al baño, donde ambas entraron y empezaron una pelea ahí, donde Akane intenta golpearla y la anciana con facilidad esquiva sus golpes.

- Vamos Akane, solo póntela un ratito. Quiero ver como se te ve. –pide suplicante.

- ¡Ni loca! ¿Qué no ve que soy chica? –dice indignada.

- Ahorita eres chico y uno bien dotado por lo que alcance a ver antes de lograr quitarte ese feo bóxer. –la anciana pone expresión de pervertida, hasta baba le empieza a escurrir de la boca al recordar ese suculento pedazo de carne.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Akane que sin pensarlo dio una fuerte golpe hacia donde esta la anciana, lastima que esta salte con facilidad atrás de la peli-azul, esquivando el golpe por lo que Akane golpeo la llave atravesando la pared y rompiendo la tubería, por lo que un potente chorro de agua se disparo hacia ella empapándola.

Cologane reír como maniática para después darle una nalgada en las bien proporcionadas pompas de Akane chico, haciéndola caer de hocico al suelo. Sin más la anciana sale corriendo del baño sin dejar de reír como loca.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta preocupada Nodoka asomándose al baño, viendo a Akane tirada boca abajo, con las popas paradas y cara pegada al suelo, siendo empapada por el agua fría que sale de la tubería rota.

Nodoka suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- Creo que tendremos que usar los baños públicos por un tiempo, al menos hasta que la tubería del baño sea arreglada. –dice resignada, cuando su esposo escuche que le tendrá que pagar al plomero por la nueva travesura de Akane y Cologane le va a dar el patatús.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la gran piscina de agua tibia del baño público se encuentra Akane en compañía de las demás mujeres que están usando dicho baño ya sea para relajarse o ducharse.<p>

La peli-azul esta sentada, recargando su espalda en una de las paredes de azulejo que rodean la piscina, tiene sus codos apoyados encima del borde y su cabeza alzada, teniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras una pequeña toalla cubre su frente. Su largo cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta.

Frente a la peli-azul se ve nadando en perrito a Cologane, la cual usa una mascarilla para bucear y lleva puesto un traje de baño infantil de color rosa, que es de una pieza y tiene holanes.

- _(¿Por qué tengo que tomar un baño con la vieja?)_ –Akane abre uno de sus ojos mostrando incredulidad al ver a la anciana jugar en el agua como niña, luego su pupila se mueve a la derecha viendo en una vasija donde hay varios juguetes de baño pertenecientes a la anciana por lo que rodo el ojo con fastidio. –_Akane-chan, debes de ir para cuidar a sensei, es algo anciana y debes cuidar de ella, al ser mujer eres la única que puede entrar al baño con ella… yo iría pero tengo que preparar la cena. _–a la mente de la chica vinieron las palabras de Nodoka, y la razón por la que esta ahí. – _¿Algo vieja? Yo diría que mas bien es un milagro que no sea polvo ya… además esa anciana no necesitan que la cuiden, no corre peligro, más bien ella es un peligro para los hombres.)—_un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios mostrando resignación.

Mientras que Akane está metida en sus pensamientos, la anciana nada estilo perrito hacia la pared que separa el baño femenino del masculino, al llegar a ella mira de reojo hacia donde esta la peli-azul, y sonrío triunfante al verla mirar hacia el techo perdida en sus pensamientos.

- _(Es ahora o nunca)_ –los ojos de la anciana mostraron ansiedad y travesura, sin pensárselo dos veces salto dispuesta a cruzar la barda, pero antes de llegar al final de la barda una vasija de madera la golpeo en la cabeza, haciéndola caer de lleno al agua.

- A esto me refiero con que los hombres corren peligro. –dice con fastidio Akane, mirando hacia el cuerpo de la anciana que flota boca abajo en el agua teniendo un chichón en la nuca.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –reclama furiosa, recuperando la conciencia y mirando furiosa hacia donde esta la peli-azul.

- ¿Y todavía pregunta? –Akane rodo los ojos con fastidio. –No voy a dejar que ande de pervertida.

- Yo no ando de pervertida, solo quería deleitar mis ojos con cuerpos jóvenes y varoniles. Ver puras mujeres es aburrido. –la anciana infla los mofles en un infantil puchero.

- Se aguanta. Es mujer así que se baña en el baño de mujeres.

- Siendo así. –la anciana baja la cabeza mostrando resignación, cosa que le trajo un mal presentimiento a la peli-azul, no conoce mucho a la anciana pero algo es seguro: esa mujer no se da por vencida con facilidad. –Me conformare con verte a ti. –la anciana de quien sabe donde saca una péquela pistola de agua y apunta de forma amenazante a Akane.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso? –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de la peli-azul.

- Se buena y compláceme Akane-chan… complace a esta pobre anciana. –dice de forma traviesa y mirándola de una forma que a Akane no le gusto en nada.

- _(Vieja loca, si me moja con agua fría me convertiré en chico entonces las mujeres de aquí me darán la paliza de mi vida porque pensaran que soy un pervertido que entro al baño de mujeres)_ –a la peli-azul se le sombreo la frente de azul, y tuvo que saltar, esquivando el choro e agua que salió de la pistola de la anciana.

Al salir del agua Akane mostro que su cuerpo solo es cubierto por una pequeña toalla color blanca que al estar mojada se pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, además que se transparenta un poco.

La peli-azul dio una voltereta en el aire para poder caer de pie al suelo, pero al momento de caer pisa una barra de jabón, haciéndola resbalar y que haga una mueca de dolor cuando su trasero se impacto contra el piso.

Las demás femeninas miran el show que se esta armando de forma incrédula.

En cuanto Akane tuvo que girar para esquivar el nuevo chorro de agua que salió del arma de la vieja, la cual salto hacia Akane.

- ¡Esto no dolerá Akane, solo déjame ver un rato tu hermoso cuerpo masculino! –dice de forma pervertida, para después reír como maniática aun estando en el aire y apuntando hacia Akane, la cual molesta toma la barra de jabón que la hizo caer y a avienta hacia la vieja que por estar riendo le entro en la boca, por lo que suelta la pistola y lleva sus manos a la garganta comenzando a ahogarse.

Akane e pone de pie rápidamente y recoge la pistola de agua que cayo al piso al mismo tiempo que la anciana la cual esta de rodillas, agitando sus manos a sus costados de forma desesperada mientras sus ojos lloran y su rostro ya esta azul.

- Espero que eso le lave la boca. –dice con burla, mientras hace girar la pistola en uno de los dedos de su mano.

Akane no queriendo ser la responsable de quitarle los días que le quedan de vida a la anciana le dio una patada en la nuca haciendo que la anciana bese al piso y a la vez le salga el jabón disparado por la boca golpeando en el proceso a una pobre mujer que se bañaba tranquilamente ahí.

- Esta me la pagas niña. –la anciana voltea sobre su hombro hacia Akane, mostrando una expresión sombría.

- ¿Y que me hará? –pregunta retadora, mostrando superioridad y burla en su mirada.

- Te enseñare a tratarme con respeto. –la anciana empelo amenaza en su tono de voz.

- Tatsuha no entiendo porque querías que viniéramos exactamente ahorita a los baños públicos. Menos sé porque a fuerzas querías venir conmigo… estaba entrenando.

Toda furia de la anciana se fue al oír esa voz venir desde los baños masculinos.

- ¿Ranma? –Akane mira sorprendida hacia la pared que separa los baños.

- ¡Ranma y Tatsuha! ¡Ando de suerte! –exclama emocionada la anciana, poniendo una mirada pervertida cuando se imagina los cuerpos desnudos de esos dos apuestos chicos.

- Joder, esto empeora. –el tic nervioso en la ceja de Akane se marco más al ver la cara de la anciana.

* * *

><p>- No te quejes otouto. No es bueno solo entrenar, hay que relajarse y no hay nada mejor para relajarse que un cálido baño. –dice divertido Tatsuha que está sentado dentro de la piscina de agua caliente y su hermano esta sentado frente a él.<p>

Ambos varones tienen el torso descubierto dejando ver lo bien trabajados, cuadrados y fornidos cuerpos que tienen.

- Además veras como nos divertiremos. –una sonrisa enigmática adorna el rostro del pelinegro mayor.

- ¿Divertir? –Ranma alza ambas cejas, sin entender. –No le hayo diversión a esto… de igual forma prefiero entrenar que venir a los baños públicos contigo… sino fuera porque mamá me pidió acompañarte no hubiera venido. –dice con fastidio.

- Has herido mis sentimientos. Yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo. –dice dolido, posando sus manos en su pecho, mostrándose acongojado.

Ranma entrecerró la mirada sabiendo que su hermano solo fingía, y lo confirma al ver ese brillo burlón en los ojos azules de su hermano mayor.

- ¡RANMA MI AMOR VINE A TALLARTE LA ESPALDA!

Ranma alza la mirada asustado viendo a Cologane saltar desde la barda con los brazos extendidos hacia él mientras sus ojos brillan con emoción.

- ¡VANGA ACÁ VIEJA!

Tatsuha y Ranma ensanchan los ojos y se sonrojan al ver a Akane saltar también la barda solo usando una diminuta toalla que por estar mojada se trasparenta, razón por la que ahora tienen un intenso derrame nasal al igual que todo varón en el lugar.

Antes de que la anciana llegue a Ranma, Akane estampo su pie en la cabeza de Cologane haciéndola caer de hocico en el suelo con una triunfante Akane teniendo su pie derecho encima de su cabeza.

- Pero que vista. –dice de forma pervertida Tatsuha, escaneando el cuerpo de su cuñada con la mirada.

Ranma reacción, dándose cuenta como todo hombre en el lugar mira de forma pervertida a su prometida, no solo tienen derrame nasal sino que también baba les sale de la boca.

- ¡Quítate! ¡Pesas! –se queja la anciana mientras manosea.

Akane solo sonríe con burla y hace más presión con su pie, aplastando más la cabeza de la anciana.

- Akane. – dice entre dientes Ranma.

Akane y Cologane al tener la mirada hacia abajo solo ven unos pies masculinos enfrente de ellas, ambas saben a quién pertenecen pueden sentir su aura tétrica. Así que ansiosas alzan la mirada esperándose topar a Ranma semidesnudo, si acaso solo usando una pequeña toalla amarrada en la cadera, pero que al estar mojada les dé una perfecta vista de la hombría del pelinegro, pero ambas se decepcionaron al ver que Ranma usa un bermuda como traje de baño.

Ambas suspiran decepcionadas aun teniendo su vista puesta en esa molesta prenda que las privo de una buena vista. Si levantaran la mirada se darían cuenta de la expresión sombría que adorna el rostro del pelinegro y que además este sostiene un balde de agua fría.

- ¡Eres una maldita desvergonzada! –exclama furioso Ranma echándole el agua de agua fría a su prometida.

- ¡Buuu! –exclama decepcionado Tatsuha porque ya lo privaron de la buena vista, su cuñada ahora es chico gracias a su hermano menor.

Los demás varones muestra sorpresa al ver como con el solo contacto esa hermosa chica de cuerpo de infarto pasó a ser un apuesto chico de buen cuerpo y comenzaron a pensar que el agua es mágica.

- ¡Bien hecho alumno! –emocionada Cologanee alza la mirada teniendo una perfecta vista de la entrepierna de Akane que al llevar solo una toalla se le ve todo.

Un potente chorro de sangre salió de la nariz de la anciana y Akane rápidamente le da un fuerte pisotón a la anciana, noqueándola y brinco alejándose de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ranma? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Akane fulmina con la mirada a Ranma.

- ¡Yo debería preguntarte eso! –exclama furioso. – ¡Entras al baño de hombres casi desnuda y te exhibes como si nada! ¡Si vas a portarte como chico deberías ser uno!

- ¡Cállate estúpido que solo entre aquí para evitar que la anciana te viole a ti y a Tatsuha!

- ¡Gracias cuñadita, sin ti ya hubiera sido deshonrado! –Tatsuha sonríe burlón y Ranma lo fulmina con la mirada mientras que a Akane le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Nadie necesita de tu protección estúpida, no somos damiselas en peligro. Ambos somos hombres y sabemos defendernos.

- Dilo por ti. Yo si admito que esa anciana es más fuerte que yo y si se lo propone si me viola. –Tatsuha se abraza a sí mismo como si hubiera sido ultrajado y Ranma lo vuelve a fulminar con la mirada en cuanto Akane sonríe de forma burlona.

- ¡Tú no ayudes estúpido!—Ranma afila su mirada hacia Tatsuha y este lo mira ofendido, él solo dice la verdad. Ranma regresa su mirada furiosa hacia Akane. –Entiéndelo estúpida yo no necesito tu ayuda, se defenderme solo. Así que deja de restregarme lo fuerte que eres.

- ¡Solo me tienes envidia porque soy más fuerte que tú! –Akane lo mira con arrogancia y Ranma frunció más el seño, ella ha dado en un punto que se ha hecho tabú para él.

- ¡Envidia hacia ti es lo menos que siento estúpida!

- ¡Deja de insultarme tarado!

- ¡Marimacho!

- ¡Marica!

- ¡Fea!

- ¡Tonto!

Ambos han pegado su frente y gruñen como perros rabiosos. Los demás incluido Tatsuha miran entretenidos a esos dos.

- ¡Fenómeno!

Akane frunció más el seño, de todos los insultos de Ranma ese es el que más le duele.

- ¡Debilucho afeminado!

Ranma aprieta con fuerza sus puños, los insultos han dejado de ser infantiles ahora se están hiriendo y ambos lo saben, pero están tan enojados que lo único que quieren es herir al otro.

- ¡Qué rico!

Un escalofrió recorre completamente a Akane, la anciana recupero la consciencia y le ha quitado la toalla, para restregar toda su cara en la entrepierna del chico que ahora es Akane. Ranma mira incrédulo la acción de esa vieja mañosa que desgraciadamente tiene como maestra.

- ¡Suélteme maldita vieja! –furiosa Akane le da un golpe con el puño, quitándosela de encima.

- ¡Akane tienes el cuerpo más sabroso que he visto en mi larga vida! –Cologane se pone de pie y la mira con devoción.

- ¡Aléjese de mi anciana! –Akane da media vuelta y comienza a correr intentándose alejar de la anciana, la verdad como la miro le da miedo y no le importo cubrirse, solo quiere alejarse y huir de esa vieja.

- ¡Ven a mis brazos, solo quiero tocarte poquito! –Cologane corre atrás de Akane.

Ranma mira incrédulo como esas dos van de aquí a haya golpeándose o esquivando golpes y a la vez destruyendo en el proceso el baño público masculino.

- ¿Sabes que me sorprende? –Ranma mira de reojo hacia su izquierda viendo a Tatsuha que se ha colocado a su lado, dejando ver el bermuda rojo que trae puesto. –Es la primera vez que veo completamente desnuda a Akane versión chico y siento envidia del paquete que se carga. –Ranma cae estilo anime ante la pendejada con la que salió su hermano.

- ¡Aléjese vieja! –Akane salta hacia la barda, cayendo al otro lado del baño la anciana salto a la cima de la barda para disfrutarlo que vendrá.

- Oye para mí que mi cuñada solo es inteligente cuando se trata de pelear, en otras cosas dudo que tenga neuronas. –Tatsuha mira divertido a Ranma.

- Es una estúpida, se metió en la boca del lobo teniendo cuerpo de chico.— Ranma suspira con pesadez.

- Tres, dos... –Cologane sonríe burlona hacia Akane que está dándole la espalda a la jauría de chicas desnudas que son rodeadas por un aura asesina.

Akane ni cuenta de la jauría de mujeres furiosas está más atenta en Cologane, por como la mira sabe que planea algo así que no la piensa perder de vista.

- ¡Un pervertido!

- ¿Dónde? –Akane voltea dispuesta a matar a ese pervertido notando que las chicas lo miran furiosa a ella.

- ¡Y está desnudo! –todas las chicas se sonrojaron y tuvieron un intenso derrame nasal.

- ¡A él!

- ¿Ah? –Akane baja la mirada dándose cuenta que esta transformada en chico, en uno desnudo dentro de un baño de mujeres. –Esperen en verdad yo soy… —Akane no pudo terminar su frase y palideció al ver a toda la bola de mujeres echársele encima, pero no con intensiones de matarlas sino de hacerle otras cosas. – ¡AHHH! ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡ALEJENSE! ¡QUE SOY MUJER!

- Ranma la van a violar. –Tatsuha mira divertido a su hermano que mira serio la barda que separa el baño, oyendo los gritos de auxilio de su prometida.

- ¡Jum! ¡Sola se metió en eso, que sola salga! –Ranma se voltea y camina hacia la salida del baño, dispuesto a vestirse. –Me voy Tatsuha si quieres quedarte hazlo, yo tengo que entrenar. –dice cortante.

- ¡Voy contigo, si me quedo capaz la vieja me viola! –Tatsuha corre atrás de su hermano dispuesto a darle alcance.

- ¡MALDITA ANCIANA ME LAS VA A PAGAR! –se oye el grito furioso de Akane. – ¡DEJEN DE MANOSEARME PERVERTIDAS!

- ¡Jojojojo…! ¡Esto te enseñara a no meterte conmigo niñata! –Cologane pone sus manos en la cadera, estilo jarra y comienza a reír como loca.

* * *

><p>Akane aun convertida en chico, ya vestida pero dejando ver varios rasguños en su piel descubierta, además que esta toda despeinada. Al pelinegro se le ve caminar por las oscuras calles de Nerima, apoyándose en un bastón para caminar, a leguas se le ve que apenas y puede, incluso su mirada y rostro muestran el cansancio que siente.<p>

- _Por un pelo estuvieron a punto de violarme. _–Akane detiene su paso.— ¡MALDITA VIEJA LIBIDINOSA, JURO QUE ME VENGARE! –grita mirando el cielo, para después reír como desquiciada.

**Continuará**

**kien dice ke las mujeres no son pervertidas a extremo happosai? jajajaja aki ya encontramos unaXD**

**en el sig kap saldra Ryoga! wiiiii al fin,**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	17. ¿Otro prometido?

**¿Otro prometido?**

Ranma va caminando por las calles de Nerima con absoluta tranquilidad y de forma despreocupada. Sus manos, las cuales lleva vendadas debido a su entrenamiento las tiene cruzadas atrás de su nuca. En su boca lleva una paleta de hielo. Viste un pantalón deportivo de color negro, una playera de tirantes que le queda ceñida y es de color rojo y unos tenis del mismo color.

- _Llevo una semana entrenando y solo he logrado poder sacar nueve castañas del fuego, aun así no dejo de quemarme… si no fuera por la pomada que Akane me dio no podría ni usar mis manos ante el ardor de las quemaduras… Mamá tiene razón, si me estreso no conseguiré avanzar como es debido, debo relajarme aunque sea un poco. _—Ranma suelta un profundo suspiro justo cuando dobla la esquina que conecta con el parque.

- Te lo suplico, perdóname.

- ¿Ah?

Ranma detiene su paso al oír una voz muy conocida para él suplicar, voltea viendo a Soun de rodillas con la frente pegada al suelo, frente a él solo ve la espalda de un chico más o menos de su complexión, de cabellera corta y de color negra, llevando una bandana amarilla con negro amarrada en su frente. Viste una playera de mangas largas color amarilla y en su espalda cuelga una gran mochila, la cual encima tiene amarrado un paraguas rojo; un pantalón chino de color negro y unas sandalias chinas del mismo color.

- ¡Es el tío Soun! –susurra impresionado Ranma, escondiéndose un poco y solo asomando su cabeza para observar bien lo que pasa.

- Jamás te perdonare… ¡Me abandonaste! –exclama furioso el chico.

- Debes entenderlo. Yo no tenía dinero y ya tenía una hija que cuidar.

- Solo te diré una cosa. –el chico da media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Soun que alzo un poco su cabeza para verlo y dejándole a Ranma ver su rostro, el cual es muy apuesto, tiene unos ojos levemente rasgados de color verde. –Esto no se va a quedar así.

- Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Akane, ella…

- ¡Cállate, no tienes derecho a pedir nada! – el chico se voltea completamente hacia Soun y le da una patada que lo mando a volar.

Ranma que vio lo fuerte que lo pateo hizo una mueca de dolor.

- _¿Quién será?... ¿Acaso…?_—Ranma ensancha los ojos cuando una idea paso por su cabeza al atar ante lo que escucho.

* * *

><p>- ¿Un hermano?<p>

Akane que está haciendo abdominales en el dojo, se sienta completamente en el piso y mira extrañada a Ranma. La peli-azul lleva puestas su aori negro, dejando ver un top blanco que cubre sus senos del escote.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué preguntas si tengo un hermano? –Akane alza más sus cejas.

- Primero responde mi pregunta. –Ranma la mira serio.

- Que yo sepa soy hija única. –Akane se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Con razón el tío Soun no quería que te dijera nada aquel chico. —Ranma suspira con pesadez y Akane lo mira extrañada, no sabiendo de que habla. –Tal vez no deba ser yo quien te lo diga, pero conociendo al tío él no te dirá nada, y es mejor que lo sepas antes de que aquel chico te encuentre, parecía que es lo que intenta hacer. –Ranma posa sus manos sobre los hombros de su prometida y la mira con seriedad.

- Deja de darle rodeos Ranma y dime de que hablas. –dice con fastidio y Ranma vuelva a suspirar.

- Hace un momento que pase por el parque camino a casa vi a tu padre con un chico más o menos de nuestra edad. El tío le pedía perdón por abandonarlo y suplicaba que no te dijera nada.

- ¿Piensas que ese chico es hijo del viejo? –Ranma asintió. – ¿Y que él lo abandono? –Ranma volvió a asentir y Akane entrecerró la mirada. –De ese viejo no me extraña nada. –Akane agita una mano restándole importancia, para después ponerse de pie de un brinco.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Akane? –Ranma alza la mirada mostrándose curioso.

- Si tengo un hermano me gustaría conocerlo. –Akane se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Pero primero tengo que hacer que el viejo me diga la verdad. –Akane comienza a caminar saliéndose del dojo

- ¡Espera Akane, voy contigo! –Ranma también se pone de pie de un bronco y la sigue.

* * *

><p>Soun esta acostado de lado en el pasillo de la casa que esta frente al estanque, echándose aire con un abanico de papel.<p>

- Oye viejo quiero hablar contigo. –dice Akane dándole una patada en la cara, al quitar su pie deja ver la marca de este en rojo en la cara de su padre.

- ¡Mocosa irrespetuosa, esa no es forma de tratar a tu padre! –exclama furioso mientras se sienta y se soba la cara.

Ranma que está de pie atrás de su prometida mira incrédulos como esos dos se tratan.

- Viejo. –Akane se pone en cuclillas y mira de forma penetrante a su padre, que se quita la mano del rostro topándose con la mirada de su hija.

- ¿Qué quieres? De una vez te digo que no tengo dinero si es eso lo que quieres pedirme. –Soun entrecierra la mirada con recelo y al par de adolecentes les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Viejo avaricioso, siempre pensando en dinero. —Akane con fastidio hunde un puño en la cara de su padre y este furioso hace lo mismo en el rostro de ella.

- _Por donde lo mires esta no parece una relación padre e hija. _–Ranma tiene la frente sombreada de negro al ver la relación de esos dos, ni su padre lo trata así a él siendo que él es varón.

- Maldito viejo. –Akane se soba la cara adolorida. –Solo quiero hablar contigo y tú me golpeas.

- ¡Tú empezaste! –se queja molesto, también sobándose la cara. — ¿Y qué quieres hablar conmigo? –pregunta con fastidio.

- ¿Tengo un hermano? –Akane entrecierra la mirada.

Soun entrecierra la mirada también, ambos se quedan viendo con recelo.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa tarugada? ¿Tú crees que quisiera tener otro hijo después de que tú me saliste defectuosa?

- ¡Contigo no se puede hablar! –Akane molesta lo toma de las solapas y se impulsa para aventarlo hacia el estanque.

- ¡Mocosa violenta! –grita Soun antes de caer al agua y convertirse en panda.

Ranma suspira resignado mientras que Akane se pone de pie y camina por el pasillo.

- ¿Piensas quedarte con la duda? –Ranma la mira extrañado cuando ella pasa a su lado.

- Ese viejo no va a soltar nada, lo conozco. Lo mejor es que investigue si tengo un hermano. –dice despreocupada.

- Ni siquiera intentaste sacarle nada. –Ranma entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Qué no viste que con él no se puede hablar? Luego, luego recorre a la violencia y los insultos. –Akane agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Yo diría que fuiste tú la que recurrió a eso. —murmura Ranma resignado.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el salón "1F" se encuentran Ranma y Akane en el salón de clases, en compañía de sus compañeros viendo al maestro que esta de frente a ellos.<p>

- Chico tenemos un nuevo compañero, por favor sean amables con él.

Los murmullos curiosos no se hicieron esperar. Ranma alza ambas cejas curioso por saber quién será el nuevo, ignorándolo los lamentos de sus amigos porque sea chico el nuevo y no una chica. En cuanto Akane tiene su codo recargado en la paleta del banco y apoya su barbilla en su mano, mientras mira aburrida hacia la ventana del salón.

- ¡Entra por favor! –grita el maestro mirando hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió haciendo que todos miren curiosos, incluso Akane miro de reojo.

Un apuesto chico usando el uniforme de la escuela entro causando admiración en casi todas las chicas. El pelinegro camino hacia el profesor, colocándose a su lado.

- ¡Ah! –exclama Ranma reconociéndolo. – ¡_Es el mismo chico de ayer!_—el pelinegro ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- Escribe tu nombre en el pizarrón por favor. –el profesor le pasa un gis al chico que lo tomo y de inmediato escribió su nombre en el pizarrón para después voltear hacia sus compañeros.

- Mi nombres es Hibiki Ryoma, ven… —Los ojos de Ryoga muestran sorpresa al toparse con los ojos de Akane que muestran tranquilidad.

A los pocos segundos la sorpresa en el chico paso y su seño se frunció, mostrando furia. Ryoga llevo su mano derecha a su bandana y se la quito dejando ver que abajo llevaba otra, y la que se había quitado se la lanzo a Akane quien inclino su cabeza hacia atrás esquivándola.

Todos miran sorprendidos como esa bandana siguió girando hasta clavarse en la pared como si fuera una filosa navaja.

Akane voltea hacia atrás y silba mostrando impresión, para después regresar su vista al chico que la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Oye no estés lanzando esas cosas en clase! –regaña molesto el profesor cuando la sorpresa paso, pero Ryohga solo alzo su puño derecho, golpeándole la cara, noqueándolo.

Ranma y Akane fruncieron el seño mientras los demás hicieron una exclamación en muestra de sorpresa.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa loco!? –Ranma se pone de pie y estampa sus manos en la paleta de su banco, mirando molesto a Ryoga.

Ryoga mira de reojo a Ranma, para después regresar su mirada a los ojos de Akane quien lo mira con seriedad.

- Nos volvemos a ver Tendo Akane. –su tono de voz denoto cierto rencor.

Los compañeros de salón comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos al ver que esos dos se conocen.

- Eso parece. –dice seria Akane, sosteniéndole la mirada y Ranma la miro sorprendido, pensó que no lo conocía. – por cierto… ¿Quién eres? –toda seriedad en Akane se borra y muestra curiosidad mientras que los demás caen estilo anime con Ryoga incluido.

- ¿¡Para que haces como que lo conoces sino lo haces?! –grita Ranma mientras se pone de pie y Akane se rasca la nuca a la vez que sonríe nerviosa.

Ryoga se pone de pie rápidamente y de un salto queda en cuclillas en la paleta del banco de Akane quien regresa su vista curiosa a él mientras que él la mira de forma penetrante.

- ¿Enserio no me recuerdas? –el chico entrecierra la mirada y su tono de voz mostro más furia.

Akane entrecerró más la mirada, intentando reconocerlo. Todos se quedaron callados, observándolos, esperando que Akane diga algo, aunque Ranma comenzó a parecerle molesto que ese chico tenga su rostro muy cerca del de Akane y ella no se quite, algo le dice que en verdad no son hermanos como pensó anteriormente.

- Sigo sin saber quién eres. –dice con seguridad y todos vuelven a caer estilo anime, porque se haya tardado mucho para solo decir eso.

Ryoga se volvió a enderezar y su rostro está más distorsionado por la furia. Toma a Akane de las solapas y acerca su enfurecido rostro a ella que le sonríe nerviosa.

- ¡Oye suéltala! –ordena furioso Ranma quien se acerco a él.

Ryoga lo miro de reojo y gruño furioso, para después regresar su mirada hacia Akane.

- ¡Tú y tu padre son unos malditos! –grita furioso, mirándola con absoluto rencor para después lanzar a Akane hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, por lo que ella salió volando tal cual proyectil.

Todos los compañeros del salón de Ranma hace una exclamación mostrando sorpresa ante la acción violenta del chico.

- ¡Akane! –Ranma corre hacia la ventana, viendo que su prometida se convirtió en un punto en el cielo. El pelinegro aprieta con fuerza los puños y voltea hacia Ryoga, acercándose a él, para después tomarlo de las solapas. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Puede que se vea muy marimacho, pero sigue siendo mujer! –exclama furioso y Ryoga frunce más el seño.

- Akane parece importarte mucho. ¿Qué eres de ella?

- Yo soy… —toda furia en Ranma se fue, siendo remplazada por nerviosismo y un intenso sonrojo apareció en su rostro. –Yo soy… —Ranma afloja el agarre y una intensa aura asesina rodea a Ryoga.

Los compañeros de salón de esos dos miran entre divertidos e insinuantes a Ranma.

- Yo soy…

La puerta se abre con brusquedad haciendo que todos volteen viendo a un sonriente Tatsuha.

- Ya que mi hermanito se quedo sin habla yo con gusto responderé tu pregunta. –dice amigable, mirando a Ryoga.

- ¿Cómo cojones le haces para aparecer siempre en esta clase de momentos? –pregunta furioso Ranma.

- Micrófonos. –Tatsuha agita una mano restándole importancia y Ranma ensancha los ojos sorprendido, para después comenzar a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo en busca de algún micrófono.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Ryoga mira con molestia a Tatsuha.

- Como ya dije soy hermano mayor del trenzudo.— Tatsuha amplía su sonrisa y los chicos en el lugar les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras que varias chicas suspiran soñadoras por ver ahí en vivo y directo a Saotome Tatsuha. –Mi nombre es Saotome Tatsuha y el de mi hermanito es Saotome Ranma… y él es nada más y nada menos que el prometido de Tendo Akane.

- ¡Fue un compromiso hecho por nuestros padres! –exclama avergonzado Ranma.

Los ojos de Ryoga mostraron sorpresa que a los pocos segundos fue remplazada por furia. El pelinegro corrió hacia la ventana, pasando alado de Ranma y se tiro por esta provocando que varios hagan una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Pobre. Fue tan duro para él que no lo resistió.—dice con falso pesar Tatsuha.

Ranma ignorando a su estúpido hermano, se volteo hacia la ventana viendo a Ryoga amortiguar su caída usando el paraguas rojo que llevaba amarrado en la espalda, el cual abrió antes de tocar el piso. Y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo emprendió carrera.

- Tks. –Ranma salto también de la ventana, dispuesto a seguirlo.

- ¡No…! ¡Ranma el suicidio no es la respuesta a tus problemas! –grita de forma dramática Tatsuha haciendo que muchos lo miren como el loco que es.

* * *

><p>Akane está de cabeza encima de un poster de luz, tiene sus piernas flexionadas uniéndolas y sus brazos están cruzados, dejando ver que desde que aterrizo no se ha movido, se quedo tal cual como quedo. En su expresión se le ve pensativa.<p>

A la mente de la chica viene el rostro de Ryoga mirándola enojado, y luego vino a ella la mirada que puso él cuando ella dijo que no lo conocía, notando cierto dolor en su mirada.

- _¿Quién será ese chico? _–Akane frunció el seño intentándolo recordar, entonces sus ojos se ensancharon. – ¡Ya lo recuerdo! –exclama feliz por recordarlo y golpeando su puño derecho en su palma izquierda.

- ¡Ya era hora!

Akane mira hacia arriba, pero como esta de cabeza mira hacia abajo viendo a Ryoga de pie en la acera mirándola indiferente mientras toma otra bandana de cada extremo, la soltó con una mano dejándola firme como una vara, y de un ágil movimiento corto con la bandana el poster.

El poster fue inclinándose a un lado, por lo que Akane salto dando varias volteretas en el aire, cayendo de pie justo frente de Ryoga y el poster cayo atrás de ella agrietando el suelo.

- ¡Akane! –Ranma llega corriendo, deteniéndose alado de su prometida.— ¿Estás bien?—Akane asintió mirándolo de reojo, para después posar su vista en Ryoga.

- Siento no haberte reconocido, es solo que has crecido mucho Ryo-chan. –Akane le sonríe amigable al chico, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- ¿Ryo-chan? –Ranma frunce el seño al ver el sonrojo del chico que aunque intento ocultarlo volteando su rostro a un lado Ranma alcanzo a verlo perfectamente.

- Que me sonrías así no va a hacer que te perdone. –la mirada furiosa en Ryoga regresa al mirar a Akane que abre los ojos mostrándose extrañada.

- ¿Perdonarme?

- ¿Acaso lo has olvidado también? –Ryoga afila más su mirada.

- ¿No sé de que hablas? –Akane se rasca la nuca nerviosa y Ryoga gruñe furioso.

- ¿De dónde lo conoces Akane? –Ranma la mira serio y Akane lo mira de reojo.

- Pues… —Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Cuando tenía seis años estuvimos en la ciudad donde vive. El padre de Ryo-chan manejaba el hotel de aguas termales donde nos estábamos quedando y a poco tiempo mi padre y el de Ryo-chan se hicieron muy buenos amigos, por lo que Ryo-chan y yo también nos hicimos buenos amigos, solíamos jugar de niños e incluso entrenar juntos ya que el padre de Ryo-chan también es peleador de artes marciales retirado. Lo último que recuerdo es cuando nos fuimos de ahí…

_Se ve a Soun corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo teniendo a la pequeña Akane cargada como si fuera costal de papas._

_Atrás de ellos, siguiéndolos corriendo se ve al pequeño Ryoga que llora pidiendo que no se vayan. Atrás de él se ve corriendo al padre de Ryoga quien grita maldiciones hacia Soun._

- _¡Adiós Ryo-chan! –Akane sonríe amigable y agita su manita despidiéndose de su amigo._

- _¡Espérenme! ¡No se vayan sin mí! –el pequeño Ryoga tropieza con una piedra, cayendo de frente, alza su carita mostrándola toda aterrada mientras lagrimas siguen saliendo de sus ojos que muestran furia._

- De niños Ryo-chan siempre fue un llorica sentimental. –dice con melancolía Akane terminando de contar su historia.

Ranma la mira incrédulo porque ella no vea nada sospechoso en que el padre de Ryoga los siga furioso y maldiciéndolos. En cuanto Ryoga inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y un aura asesina lo rodea.

- ¡Por culpa de ustedes mi padre perdió el hotel! ¡Hotel que había estado en mi familia desde hace varias generaciones! –grita furioso Ryoga, alzando su rostro mostrando su expresión sombría.

- ¿Ah? –Akane lo mira sorprendida.

- Me imagine algo así. — Ranma mira con reproche a Akane.

- ¡Espera!... no sé de lo que habla. –Akane niega de forma exagerada mirando a Ranma para después mirar nerviosa a Ryoga. –Explícame bien eso Ryo-chan.

- Dile a tu padre que te lo explique. –dice tétrico, tomando varios paliacates de su frente los cuales comienza a lanzar hacia ellos.

Ranma y Akane saltan hacia atrás esquivándolos. Rápidamente Akane toma de la mano a Ranma y comienza a correr llevándoselo consigo.

- ¡No huyas! –Ryoga corre atrás de ellos sin dejar de lanzarles paliacates.

- ¿Huyendo?—Ranma mira con burla a su prometida mientras corren.

- Necesito hallar al viejo y que me explique. Si estafo al padre de Ryo-chan entonces lo enfrentare. –explica resignada y Ranma suspira también resignado.

* * *

><p>Soun panda esta fuera del consultorio del doctor Tofu barriendo tranquilamente la acera. Al sentir el suelo temblar como si se acercara una estampida deja de barre y voltea viendo a Ranma y Akane ir corriendo hacia él. Una sonrisa insinuante adorna el rostro del panda al verlos tomados de la mano. Al instante saca con su garra libre un letrero de su espalda.<p>

"Aun no es primavera y el amor ya florece"

Akane y Ranma frenan de golpe frente al panda alzando una extensa nube de polvo que hizo al panda soltar la escoba y letrero para comenzar a toser.

- Viejo necesito ha…

Akane no termina su frase cuando los tres tuvieron que saltar para esquivar la lluvia de paliacates afilados, los cuales se enterraron en el suelo, y si no los hubieran esquivados se les hubieran enterrado a ellos. El panda voltea para ver quien los lanzo y sus ojos se ensanchan, entendiendo porque ese par iba corriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces el panda se hecho en cada uno de los hombros, cargándolos como costal de papas y comenzó a correr como si se estuviera zurrando.

Akane suspira resignada mirando como Ryoga más que furioso acelera el paso intentándolos alcanzar sin dejar de lanzarles paliacates.

- A como me cuentas que fue la despedida, ¿no te parece esto familiar? –Ranma mira de reojo a Akane quien lo mira de la misma forma.

- Demasiado, solo que estas incluido en el escenario ahora, además ahora Ryo-chan tiene extraños pañuelos afilados para lanzar.

Ranma le sonríe burlón, a su punto de vista es compresible la furia del chico, él estaría igual o peor si el padre de Akane lo hubiera estafado así.

* * *

><p>Sentado estilo indio en una zona del parque se ve a Soun, a su lado esta una tetera vacía dejando ver que se acaba de mojar con el agua caliente que contenía para regresar a la normalidad. Frente a él sentados de la misma forma están Ranma y Akane, mirándolo serios.<p>

- Suéltalo todo viejo… ¿Qué tan cierto es que por tu culpa el padre de Ryo-chan perdió el hotel que poseía?

Soun sonrío nervioso y desvió la mirada mientras se rasca su mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos. Ranma y Akane entrecierran la mirada hacia él mostrando recelo, esa actitud les dice mucho.

Akane molesta se pone de pie y le da un coscorrón en la cabeza haciendo que el hombre se la sobe adolorido. Ranma niega resignado mientras suelta un profundo suspiro.

- ¡Maldito viejo aprovechado!

- ¡No soy ningún aprovechado! –exclama indignado y el par de adolecentes entrecierran la mirada. –Hibiki-kun y yo hicimos un negocio donde desgraciadamente él salió perdiendo. –dice con seguridad, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo y el par de chicos entrecierran mas la mirada.

- No te creo nada.

- ¡Es enserio! Hibiki-kun me entrego su negocio voluntariamente.

- Alguna mentira debiste decirle para hacer que te entregue el negocio.—dice con seguridad Akane y Ranma asintió dándole la razón.

- Yo jamás miento.—dice con firmeza, pero al ver al mirada de su hija y su prometido su firmeza flaquea.—No mucho…

- Déjate de rodeos viejo y dime que mentiras le dijiste al padre de Ryo-chan para que te entregara su hotel.—ordena furiosa notando como su padre se tensa.

Akane molesta de darle rodeos y ver que su padre no va a soltar la sopa así como así, se pone de pie y lo toma de las solapas, mirándolo amenazante, poniendo más nervioso al pelinegro. Ranma los mira tranquilo, la verdad no piensa intervenir, si Akane le va a meter una paliza a su padre que lo haga, igual se lo merece por estafador.

- ¡Habla de una jodida vez viejo! –Akane comienza a agitarlo con desesperación.

- Ya dije suficiente. No pienso decir más. –dice con firmeza, comenzando a marearse por las zarandeadas.

El instinto peleador de los tres hizo que Akane suelte a su padre provocando que caiga de hocico y salte rápidamente de ahí al igual que Ranma. A Soun no le dio tiempo de saltar así que varios pañuelos se enterraron en el piso alrededor de él, formando su silueta e incluso clavando su ropa con el suelo. Soun muestra miedo en la mirada y después suspira aliviado al no sentir dolor, solo su ropa sufrió daños.

Ranma y Akane se enderezan viendo a Ryoga que los mira furioso y aun hace girar en sus manos varios paliacates, haciendo que parezcan afiladas aspas en sus manos.

Akane suspiro con pesadez y camino hacia el pelinegro.

- Akane. –Ranma la mira preocupado.

- Solucionare esto. —Akane detiene su paso y voltea hacia Ranma dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar.

Ryoga al verlos frunció el seño y lanzo un paliacate hacia Akane que al sentirlo volteo haciendo que la prenda le rose la mejilla derecha, abriéndole una herida que ahora sangra.

- ¡Akane! –exclama preocupado Ranma, para después mirar furioso a Ryoga. –Oye cabrón no…

- Ranma. –Akane mira a Ryoga seria. –Mantente al margen por favor.

- Pero…

- Por favor.

Ranma aprieta los puños con fuerza y su rostro muestra la frustración que siente.

- Que conmovedor. –dice con molestia Ryoga, afilando su mirada hacia Akane.

- Ryo-chan. –Akane ablanda su mirada.— No puedo devolverte el hotel que por culpa de mi padre perdieron porque simplemente no tengo dinero, pero eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo… hare cualquier cosa para aminorar los daños.

Ranma y Ryoga ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- ¿Y si lo único que quiero es matarte como pago de los daños hechos? ¿Me dejaras hacerlo? –Ryoga la mira serio y Akane chasqueo la lengua, no sabiendo que decirle y Ranma lo noto.

- Dejare que lo intentes. –Akane se pone en posición de pelea y Ryoga ríe con burla.

- Si eso es lo que quieres.—el pelinegro también se pone el guardia.

- ¡Alto!

Los tres voltean mirando a Soun que los mira serio y camina hacia ellos colocándose en medio de ambos y de costado.

- Esta pelea no es de Akane contra Ryoga, sino de Ranma contra Ryoga. No debes dejar que tu prometida pelee tu pelea chico. –Soun mira serio a Ranma.

- ¿Ah? –Exclaman Ranma y Akane.

- Explícate. –ordena Akane.

- Si explíquese Tendo-kun.

El mencionado se tensa al oír la voz de su amigo atrás de él, temeroso voltea viendo a Nodoka estando alado de su marido que carga las bolsas del mercado, dejando ver que venían de hacer las compras cuando los vieron y se acercaron, logrando escuchar parte de la conversación.

- ¿Acaso no has dicho nada a tu hija? –Ryoga mira furioso a Soun que se tensa más, al notar eso el pelinegro suspiro con cansancio. –_Si ella no sabe nada entonces no hay motivo para estar enojado con ella._

- ¿Decirme que? –Akane mira curiosa a su padre al igual que los demás.

Soun intento correr a la fuente que está ahí para tirarse y convertirse en panda, así de esa forma huir de la situación, pero como Akane lo conoce bien salto encima de él, haciéndolo caer boca abajo con Akane de pie en su espalda.

- Tío hable de una vez y diga eso que está ocultando. –Ranma se pone en cuclillas frente a Soun que alza la mirada resignado. –No tiene escapatoria. Y yo quiero saber por qué debo pelear contra Ryoga.

- La verdad es que… —Soun mira de reojo a Genma y su esposa que lo miran curiosos y se estremeció, sabe que lo que va a decir va a despertar la furia de esos dos y de su hija y su prometido, si corre con suerte solo lo golpearan hasta casi matarlo. –¡EstacomprometidaconRyoga! –dice rápidamente y sin hacer pausar haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca al no entenderle.

- Habla claro viejo. –Akane le da un pisotón en la nuca y el pelinegro comienza a llorar como magdalena.

- ¡Akane está comprometida! –grita sacándolo de golpe.

- Eso lo sabemos todos Tendo-kun. –Genma sonríe amigable y Nodoka asintió dándole la razón mientras que Ranma y Akane se sonrojan levemente, extrañamente Ryoga también se sonroja.

- Con Ryoga. –susurra, pero para su mala suerte no hay ruido alguno por lo que todos lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

Nodoka y Genma borran su sonrisa e inclinan hacia abajo su cabeza siendo rodeados por una potente aura de batalla que asusto a Soun. En cuanto Ranma y Akane tienen los ojos muy abiertos y Ryoga está más sonrojado.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclaman sorprendidos Ranma y Akane.

- Tendo-kun explíquese, se supone su hija está comprometida con mi hijo. –dice tétrica Nodoka, asustando más a Soun.

- ¡Por eso digo que Ranma y Ryoga deben pelear para decidir quién se queda con mi hija! –exclama de forma heroica, que es borrada cuando Akane salta con sus dos pies sobre la nuca del pelinegro hundiéndole la cara en la tierra.

- ¿¡No soy un objeto!? ¡Yo decido con quien quedarme maldito viejo!... ¡¿Por qué siempre me metes a mí en tus cosas?! ¡Deja de decidir por mi y andarme comprometiendo con cuanto chico se te ocurra!—exclama furiosa, saltando una y otra vez sobre la cabeza de su padre.

Ranma mira furioso a Soun, en cuanto Ryoga tiene una gran gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como Akane se surte a su padre.

Nodoka avienta a Akane, haciéndola rodar en el piso y que quede boca arriba con los ojos en forma de cruz.

- ¡Akane! –exclama preocupado Ryoga yendo auxiliarla y Ranma al ver eso bufa molesto.

- ¡No te dejes ganar! ¡Ve tú también a auxiliarla! –Genma avienta a su hijo hacia Akane haciendo que este caiga encima de Ryoga, pegándole en la nuca con su frente por lo que los dos caen noqueados encima de Akane que comienza a salírsele el alma por la boca.

Nodoka se arrodillo frente a Soun y lo tomo de las solapas comenzándolo a zarandear, y al hombre al igual que a su hija comienza a salírsele el alma por la boca.

- Usted comprometió a su hija con mi hijo antes de que ellos nacieran, así que cualquier compromiso que haya hecho después no vale. –exclama furiosa sin dejar de zarandearlo. –¡Diga algo o juro que lo mato!

* * *

><p>Ya más calmados y conscientes<p>

- Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero Hibiki-kun ya había puesto el hotel a mi nombre dándomelo como dote. Y yo ya lo había vendido, así que no podía echarme par atrás. –todos lo miran incrédulos, incluso lo fulminan con la mirada. – ¡Así que decidí dejarle esta decisión aAkane y ella escogió a Ranma! –exclama de forma heroica.

Akane y Ranma ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos y se sonrojan. Nodoka y Genma aplauden emocionados. En cuanto Ryoga mira furioso a Akane que al sentir su mirada, voltea y sonríe nerviosa.

- No mientas viejo. A mí nunca me preguntaste nada. De hecho apenas sé ahora lo del compromiso con Ryo-chan y del compromiso con Ranma apenas me entere hace unos meses. –aclara con seguridad haciendo que el par de prometidos entrecierren la mirada hacia Soun al caer en cuenta que eso es verdad.

- ¡No miento! ¡Yo te pregunte y tú escogiste a Ranma! –exclama seguro, apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Haber dime cuando hice eso. –Akane lo mira retadora, estando más roja que un tomate.

- Veras todo paso un día antes de irnos del hotel de Hibiki-kun… —la mirada de Soun se torna perdida y todos lo miran y escuchan atentos.

_Se ve a Soun sentado en una roca teniendo a la pequeña Akane de seis años sentada en sus piernas comiéndose una bola de arroz._

- _Akane hay algo serio de lo que tengo que hablarte. –Soun baja la mirada notando que su hija la alza mirándolo curiosa. – ¿Qué prefieres?: ¿dirigir un hotel o dirigir un dojo?_

- _¡Un dojo! –exclama emocionada._

- Y como tú elegiste el dojo y yo ya había vendido el hotel, decidí huir contigo al día siguiente. –explica serio ante la mirada incrédula de los demás. – ¡Vez hija mía desde pequeña sabes lo que quieres y lo que tú quieres es un dojo y no un hotel! –exclama de forma heroica, de fondo se las olas del mar chocando contra el acantilado en el que él está parado.

Akane, Ryoga y Ranma estampan su puño en la cara de Soun, noqueándolo. Los tres adolecentes tienen una vena hinchada en la cabeza y sus muescas muestran furia. Los otros dos tienen un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¿Y ahora como le vamos a hacer? –Nodoka suspira con pesadez, ganándose la atención de los tres adolecentes.

- Akane ahora tiene dos prometidos. –Genma también suspira con pesadez. Akane se sonrojo al igual que Ryoga mientras que Ranma bufa.

- Tres prometidos…. ¿te olvidas de Mousse? –Ranma mira a Akane como la peor de las mujeres y esta se cohíbe.

- ¿Quién es Mousse? –Ryoga frunce el seño al saber que tiene otro rival.

- Eso no importa ahora. –Nodoka vuelve a suspirar con pesadez. –Lo que importa en este momento es que se resuelva esto…. Akane. –la mujer mira seria a la mencionada y esta se tensa. – ¡Esta en tus manos!

- ¿Ah?

- Si Akane. — Genma se pone atrás de ambos chicos posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, dejando a cada uno con sus hombros pegados. –Elige a tu prometido.

- ¿¡Qué?! –Akane los mira asustada y mostrándose más sonrojada.

Ranma frunce el seño y la fulmina con la mirada, en cuanto Ryoga la mira serio.

Akane mira a Nodoka notando que esta la mira de una forma que prácticamente le exige que escoja a su hijo. Luego mira a Genma que prácticamente le dice que no sea mal agradecida y escoja a su hijo, para después mirar al par de chicos sonrojándose más.

- ¡Ahh…! –Akane apunta asustada hacia atrás de ellos haciendo que todos volteen no viendo nada y cuando dirigen su mirada hacia donde estaba Akane ya no la vieron haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Huyo.— dice incrédulo Ryoga.

- ¿Te sorprende? Si es igualita a su padre. –los ojos de Ranma se entrecierran.

* * *

><p>Sentada estilo indio en la rama de un árbol se encuentra Akane, el sol ya se ha ocultado, dándole inicio a la noche. La peli-azul suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando cansancio y dirige su mirada al cielo, viendo las estrellas.<p>

- _Primero deciden por mí comprometiéndome, ahora me piden que elija… ¿Cómo puedo elegir? ¿Cómo hacerlo? No puedo simplemente rechazar a Ryo-chan, me siento culpable por lo que mi padre le hizo a su familia. Y rechazar a Ranma no es una opción, no quiero hacerlo. _—Akane vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Ranma lleva puesto su aori y se encuentra en cuclillas afuera del dojo, frente a una fogata la cual mira con seriedad, posando exactamente su pupila en las castañas que están dentro del fuego.<p>

- _¡Esa niña cuando regrese la dejare sin cenar por haber huido! –exclama molesta Nodoka, comenzando a caminar._

_Genma suspira resignado y comienza a caminar, siguiendo a su esposa. Ranma también suspira con pesadez y se dispone a seguir a sus padres._

- _Ranma ¿verdad?_

_El pelinegro detiene su paso y voltea sobre su hombro, viendo a Ryoga que lo mira con seriedad._

- _Yo no pienso renunciar a A-chan. –Ranma frunce el seño por como la llamo y por lo que dijo. –Ahora que sé que ella no tenía idea del compromiso y mucho menos de la estafa mi rencor hacia ella se ha ido porque ahora sé que no me rechazo… ella es mi prometida y lo seguirá siendo._

- _¿Y? –Ranma voltea todo su cuerpo, dedicándole una mirada fría._

- _Te reto. —Ryoga refleja más seriedad. –Tío Soun tiene razón, esta pelea es nuestra. Quien gane será el único prometido de A-chan._

- _Akane no es ningún objeto como para andar tomando decisiones por ella así. –Ranma frunce el seño molesto._

- _A-chan es la heredera del combate libre al estilo Tendo. Su esposo debe ser un hombre fuerte. El que gane mostrara que es digno para tomar el puesto de prometido de A-chan, el perdedor no le quedara nada más que resignarse._

- _Esto es ridículo y no pienso participar. –Ranma da media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su camino a casa._

- _Cobarde. –Ranma detiene su paso en el aire. –Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí, por eso no quieres pelear._

- _Pelearemos, pero que te quede claro que no lo hago por Akane, sino por mi orgullo y honor. –Ranma lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro y Ryoga sonríe de forma torcida._

- _Te espero aquí a las doce de la noche._

- _Aquí estaré._

Los ojos de Ranma mostraron más seriedad y metió sus manos al fuego, sus brazos empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad que a simple vista no se llegan a distinguir sus movimientos. El pelinegro detuvo sus movimientos y abrió sus manos.

- Lo conseguí. —una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

* * *

><p>La puerta trasera de la casa de los Saotome es abierta con absoluto cuidado. Ante la oscuridad solo se deja ver una silueta femenina adentrándose con cuidado, caminando de puntitas para adentrarse un poco y después voltearse para cerrar la puerta corrediza con el mismo cuidado con que la abrió.<p>

Akane voltea todo su cuerpo a ciento ochenta grados y en eso se prende la luz asustándola, pero suspiro aliviada al ver que solo es su padre que está de pie en la entrada con su mano extendida hacia el interruptor.

- ¡Al fin llegas niñata! –dice con reproche.

- ¿Qué te paso? –pregunta curiosa al verlo todo vendado, parecía momia.

- Digamos que Nodoka-san me dio mi merecido. –lagrimas de cocodrilo comienzan a salir de los ojos del hombre.

- Te lo tenias bien merecido, me comprometiste después de ya haberme comprometido con Ranma. –Akane suspira con pesadez.

- Pues déjame te digo que nada más Nodoka te vea también te va a surtir por escaparte. –Soun la mira burlón y Akane se tensa.

- Creo que iré a entrenar a la montaña. Estoy perdiendo condición. –Akane sonríe nerviosa y da media vuelta dispuesta a desaparecer de Nerima por unos días, los suficientes para que Nodoka olvide el incidente.

- Me decepcionas hija. —Soun la mira indignado y Akane lo mira de reojo incrédula.

- No te quejes que tú me has dado estos ejemplos. –dice con reproche.

- Tú huyendo mientras tus dos prometidos se baten a duelo. —dice de forma dramática, ignorando el comentario de su hija.

- ¿Qué dices? –Akane ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- Si, si mal no recuerdo se quedaron de ver a las doce de la madrugada. Se pusieron de acuerdo mientras pensaron que estaba inconsciente. –Soun se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Maldito viejo, haberlo dicho antes! –exclama alterada, saliendo rápidamente de ahí. –¡_Ranma!_

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ranma estando de pie frente a Ryoga, la luz de las farolas del parque les permite visibilidad. Ambos varones muestran seriedad en su expresión y en su mirada.<p>

- Veo que viniste. –Ryoga sonríe mostrando altanería.

- Nunca falto a un desafío. –Ranma sonríe de forma torcida y se pone en posición de pelea al igual que Ryoga.

- El perdedor tirara la toalla con A-chan.

- ¡Empecemos!

Ranma corre hacia Ryoga y al llegar a él le da una patada media que Ryoga bloqueo con su paraguas, barriéndose un poco hacia atrás debido a la potencia.

- Veo que eres fuerte.

- Soy el heredero del combate libre estilo Saotome. –dice con orgullo, ampliando su sonrisa.

Ambos saltan hacia atrás alejándose un poco de su contrincante y caen de pie en el suelo, se dedican una mirada retadora para después ambos correr hacia su contrincante.

* * *

><p>Akane corre lo más rápido que puede por las oscuras calles de Nerima. Su rostro muestra preocupación y desesperación al no encontrarlos.<p>

Al oír sonidos de golpes provenir del parque acelera su paso hacia este.

Al adentrarse un poco más al parque se detiene al ver a Ryoga y Ranma peleando, ambos se les ve muy parejos en el combate y sus respiración es algo agitada.

- Se ven muy parejos.

Akane se sobresalta y voltea sorprendida al ver a Tatsuha a su lado teniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando con seriedad el combate.

- Llevan rato peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cuando vi a Ranma salir a escondidas tan tarde lo seguí. –Tatsuha voltea a ella y le sonríe de forma socarrona. –Es mi hermano menor, es lógico que me preocupe por él.

- Rara vez muestras preocupación por él. –Akane entrecierra su mirada hacia él y Tatsuha amplía su sonrisa.

- Solo lo molesto un poco, esa es mi forma de mostrarle mi cariño. –dice meloso y Akane entrecierra más su mirada, para después suspirar con pesadez y dirigir nuevamente su mirada al combate al igual que Tatsuha.

Ranme nuevamente se lanza al ataque hacia Ryoga, pero esta vez golpeándolo con sus puños y el oji-verde nuevamente los bloqueo con su paraguas, pero ensancha los ojos sorprendido al ver como Ranma ha aumentado la velocidad de sus puños, reparte uno tras otro a una rapidez impresionante que sus manos no se logran ver.

- ¿Esa es…? –Akane ensancha los ojos sorprendida al igual que Tatsuha. – El truco de las castañas calientes. –dice en un susurro y Tatsuha borra su sorpresa, y una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro.

- Mi otouto finalmente consiguió aprenderla. –Tatsuha silba mostrándose divertido-

- _Es muy rápido. _–Ryoga entrecierra los parpados sintiendo como sus pies se van arrastrando hacia atrás ante cada ataque del pelinegro, sabe que si quita su sombrilla que en este momento es su escudo el pelinegro va a darle directo con su ataque.

Ante tantos golpes siendo repartidos a esa velocidad y ante la potencia la sombrilla termino resbalando de las manos de Ryoga y salió volando justo en el momento que Ranma impacto varios golpes en el pecho de Ryoga mandándolo a volar algunos metros hacia atrás, cayendo de espalda al suelo y aun así se fue arrastrando por este un poco más.

Ranma se enderezo y lo mira con mofa, mientras que Ryoga se endereza mostrándose adolorido mientras se pone de pie.

- Eres bueno, mejor de lo que pensé, pero… —Ryoga se pone de pie con algo de dificultad. – ¡No dejare que me ganes!—grita al momento de quitarse varios pañuelos de su frente y lanzarlos hacia Ranma como si fuera cuchillas y Ranma los esquivo saltando.

Ryoga siguió lanzando sus pañuelos haciendo que estos se claven en el suelo, creando un camino por donde Ranma los esquiva.

- _No puedo dejar que ellos pelen por culpa de mi padre. –_Akane aprieta los puños con fuerza y se dispone a ir a interferir, pero es detenido por Tatsuha que tomo su brazo derecho por lo que lo volteo a ver en busca de una explicación.

- Ranma no se mete en tus peleas, tú no tienes que meterte en las de él. –dice serio.

- Mis peleas son por mi culpa, esta pelea es por culpa del viejo. No puedo dejar que peleen siendo que mi padre es el causante de este problema. –Akane se zafa con brusquedad del agarre y corre hacia donde están ambos chicos.

- Ranma se va a enojar. –Tatsuha sonríe de forma socarrona.

Ryoga deja de lanzar pañuelos cuando Akane llega quedando de frente a él tomando en el aire el ultimo pañuelo que lanzo y le da la espalda a Ranma que se endereza mirándola también sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces Akane? ¡No te entrometas! –exclama furioso Ranma.

- No dejare que sigan peleando siendo que esta pelea la provoco el viejo. –dice con firmeza volteando hacia Ranma.

- No seas tan arrogante que no peleo por ti… él me reto y lucho por mi honor. –Ranma se acerca a ella y la fulmina con la mirada.

- Nadie dijo que estas peleando por mí. –Akane también lo fulmina con la mirada y pega su frente a la de él pelando los dientes al igual que su prometido.

- Tengo todo bajo control así que lárgate.

- ¿Qué no oyes? No dejare que sigan peleando.

- ¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?

- Dije que no pelearan y no lo harán.

- Metete en tus asuntos.

- Eso estoy haciendo.

- Solo eres una marimacho entrometida.

- ¡Tu un niño mimado caprichoso!

- ¡Estúpida!

- ¡Tarado!

- ¡Boba!

- ¡Tonto!

Ryoga borro la incredulidad de sus ojos al verlos pelear y un brillo triste remplazo su mirada justo cuando aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- A-chan. –la llama serio haciendo que el par de prometidos dejen su pelea y lo miren. – ¿Por qué detuviste la pelea? ¿Quién de ambos te preocupa?

- ¿De… de… de… de que hablas? –exclama avergonzada y sonrojada.

Tatsuha sonríe divertido y Ranma frunce el seño al pensar que ella detuvo la pelea porque se preocupo por Ryoga.

- Ya no sé para que vine aquí. –los ojos de Ryoga muestran tristeza y da media vuelta alejándose de ahí corriendo.

Akane ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr siguiendo al pelinegro.

Ranme mira por donde se fueron teniendo el entrecejo fruncido y aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

- Tal parece que mi cuñadita ya eligió. –Tatsuha que ahora esta alado de su hermano le codea las costillas de forma insinuante.

Ranme frunció más el ceño, no se intereso en preguntar lo que su hermano hace ahí, solo apretó sus puños y se dispuso a seguirlos.

- _Si quiere estar con él que me lo diga en mi cara. _

- Mi cuñadita es tan codiciada. –Tatsuha amplía su sonrisa burlona.

* * *

><p>Akane consiguió alcanzar a Ryoga, deteniéndolo al tomarlo del brazo, haciéndolo voltear.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa Ryo-chan? ¿Por qué pusiste esa mirada?

- Me di cuenta que solo pierdo mi tiempo aquí. No debí venir. –Ryoga baja la mirada. –Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo tu padre, tu no sabias nada. Sin contar que tu ni siquiera me recordaste siendo que yo te reconocí con solo verte a los ojos… siento que solo eres importante para mí y yo para ti no soy importante ya que me olvidaste con facilidad. –dice serio y Akane se sonroja mientras se rasca la mejilla derecha con un dedo de su mano.

- No digas eso Ryo-chan eres importante para mí. –dice nerviosa.

- ¿Enserio? –Ryoga alza la mirada esperanzado y teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Si, eres mi amigo de la infancia. Mi único y mejor amigo. –Akane desvía la mirada nerviosa y Ryoga muestra desilusión en sus ojos. –Y si no te reconocí no es porque te haya olvidado, más bien es porque has cambiado mucho. Has crecido y eres todo un hombre.

- ¡Exageras! –Ryoga la avienta apenado y Akane casi cae de lleno, pero logro sostenerse.

- No exagero, has crecido mucho y te has puesto muy apuesto. –Akane sonríe amigable, al ver que alagándolo su amigo deja de estar deprimido siguió haciéndolo más animada para que él se anime más.

- ¡No sigas que me la creeré! –Ryoga le palmea la espalda tan fuerte que la hace hacer una mueca del dolor ante la brusquedad.

- Hablo enserio. Te has puesto muy guapo, además de muy fuerte… eres un chico muy apuesto, seguro muchas chicas andan atrás de ti.

- ¡Hay ya! –Ryoga le sigue palmeando la espalda con fuerza y Akane marca más su mueca de dolor.

- ¿Puedo saber porque solo soy yo el prometido que insultas? –Akane es tomada de las solapas por Ranma quien tiene expresión sombría poniéndola nerviosa y Ryoga lo mira curioso. – ¿Por qué no rompes de una vez con el compromiso que tenemos y te quedas con el prometido guapo?

- Eso estaría bien A-chan, seriamos la pareja perfecta. –Ryoga sonríe amigable enfureciendo más a Ranma y poniendo más nerviosa a Akane.

- Ya oíste… ahorita mismo hablamos con nuestros padres para romper el compromiso. Igual yo me libro de una marimacho, así ambos ganamos. –Akane frunce el seño.

- Pues estaría bien. Yo me libro de un estúpido.

- ¡Boba!

- ¡Tarado!

- ¡Retrasada!

- ¡Tonto!

- ¡Fea!

- ¡Menopáusico!

- _Ella dijo que soy su único mejor amigo, eso es algo, además dijo que soy apuesto y tal parece que a Ranma no le dice eso… no debo darme por vencido con facilidad, no después de haber llegado hasta aquí. _–Ryoga recupera el ánimo, y sonríe levemente.

**Continuará**

**jajaja ke lio, stos dos no dejan de pelear, pero me encanta poneerlos celosos, ya se uno o el otro XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	18. Una cita con Ukyo

**Una cita con Ukyo**

Se logra ver el patio delantero de la escuela por donde se ven salir los estudiantes en compañía de sus amigos para así irse a sus hogares.

- ¡AKANE!

Ukyo con espátula en mano corre adentrándose al patio y abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes. La expresión de la castaña muestra furia y sus ojos llamean.

Akane que va caminando tranquilamente por el patio en compañía de Ranma mientras conversan, detienen su paso y voltean al frente al sentir el piso vibrar como si una estampida se acercara.

- ¡TE HARE PAGAR AKANE!

Se ve a Ukyo saltar haciendo que todos alcen la mirada y solo vean la silueta de la chica debido al sol que los hizo entrecerrar los ojos por la molestia.

Ukyo tomando su espátula con ambas manos la estampo en el piso, justo donde antes estaba Akane y esta para esquivarla dio un largo salto en el aire y a los pocos segundos cayo de pie sobre la espátula.

- ¡Hola Ukyo!... tiempo sin verte. –Akane se pone en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la castaña que tiene su cuerpo flexionado.

Ukyo alza su mirada furiosa hacia la peli-azul, enojándose más al verla sonreír amigable.

- ¡Eres una desvergonzada! ¡Ya me entere! –exclama exaltada haciendo que Akane y Ranma la miren curiosos.

- ¿De qué te enteraste?

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cínica!... ¡Me he enterado que tienes otro prometido! –grita a todo pulmón alzándose y alzando la pala haciendo que Akane de una voltereta hacia atrás, cayendo de pie al suelo. – ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes hacerle esto a Ranma-san!

- U-chan te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero en verdad no tienes que ponerte así… Akane y yo estamos comprometidos por culpa de nuestros padres, lo que ella haga con su vida no me importa. –Ranma hace un intento de sonrisa hacia Ukyo que se vio falsa y esta al voltear y verlo puso expresión bobalicona, por otro lado Akane chasqueo la lengua a la vez que frunce el seño.

Ukyo dejo de mirar como pendeja a Ranma y puso expresión de circunstancia.

- Ranma-san tan noble y bueno. –dice conmovida haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro y que Akane bufe. –Sé que tú no eres capaz de odiar y por eso esta aprovechada abusa de tu amabilidad y yo no voy a dejar que te humille así. –Ukyo posa su mirada furiosa hacia Akane que la mira con aburrimiento.

- Te agradezco U-chan, pero…

- ¡Te matare Akane! –Ukyo se lanza hacia Akane no oyendo los inútiles intentos de Ranma por hacerla entrar en razón.

- Inténtalo. –Akane sonríe de forma torcida mientras se pone en posición de pelea, esperándola provocando que Saotome suspire con pesadez, mostrando resignación.

Cuando Ukyo está por estampar su espátula contra Akane que está más que lista para bloquear el ataque con una patada, el ataque es bloqueado por una sombrilla roja.

La peli-azul alza la mirada viendo la espalda de un chico muy conocido para ella, esa bandana lo delata completamente. En cuanto Ukyo alza la mirada para ver molesta el rostro de quien oso a interrumpir su combate viendo el rostro de ese apuesto chico que usa el mismo uniforme que Ranma.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? –Ukyo emplea fuerza a su espátula y Ryoga hace lo mismo con su sombrilla, frunciendo el seño y dejando ver sus sobresalientes colmillos.

- Hibiki Ryoga, prometido de A-chan, por lo que sus enemigos son mis enemigos. –dice serio.

Ranma roda los ojos con molestia y a Akane le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Ukyo muestra algo de sorpresa.

- Si no te quitas de en medio te matare. –dice con advertencia la castaña.

- Solo inténtalo. –Ryoga sonríe con altanería haciendo enojar a la castaña.

- Espera Ryoga. No pelees contra U-chan, ella es…

Ranma intenta detenerlo pero ambos saltaron comenzando un combate en el aire. El pelinegro voltea hacia su prometida viéndola mirar hacia donde esos dos comenzaron a pelear de lo más tranquila.

- ¿No piensas detenerlos? –Pregunta indignado.

- ¿Para qué?

- U-chan es una chica y Ryoga un chico, uno muy violento por cierto. Si pelea contra ella pensando que es una chica la va a lastimar.

- Ukyo no es una damisela en peligro, sabe pelear y muy bien. –Akane muestra molestia, no le gusto en nada que defienda a Ukyo.

- Pero sigue siendo mujer. No todas las mujeres son unas marimachos violentas como tú. –dice con obviedad y Akane frunce más el seño.

- Si tanto te interesa Ukyo ve y sálvala de Ryoga tú. –Akane cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y voltea su rostro a un costado.

- ¿Sabes? –Ranma sonríe mostrando diversión. –Si no te conociera diría que estas celosa.

- ¿Celosa yo? –exclama alterada y ofendida. –Ya quisieras. Jamás sentiría celos por un chico poco varonil como tú. –Akane lo mira con burla y ahora es Ranma quien frunce el seño mostrándose furioso.

Ranma está por contestarle pero el gemido de dolor femenino siendo acompañado por la exclamación de sorpresa de los fisgones hacen que ambos volteen viendo a Ukyo caer al suelo ante la patada en el estomago que Ryoga le dio. No conforme con eso el pelinegro esta por lanzarle la sombrilla dándole el golpe final, pero Ranma fue rápido y desvió la sombrilla de una patada mientras que Akane se coloca frente a Ukyo protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa A-chan? ¿Por qué lo proteges? Él quería matarte. –Ryoga la mira extrañado mientras cae de pie enfrente de la peli-azul.

- Ella siempre dice eso, pero siempre le gano. Así nos llevamos. —Akane sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¿Ella? –Ryoga alza ambas cejas extrañado.

- Si, ella. Ukyo es chica pero le gusta vestirse como chico.

Akane se hace a un lado para que Ryoga mire a Ukyo que esta inconsciente en el suelo dejando ver las vendas que fajan su pecho, esas que ya se ven debido a que él le rompió la blusa con una de sus bandanas, ahora entiende porque se cubría el pecho después de ese ataque. Ahora Hibiki tiene los ojos muy abiertos mostrando sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Ukyo va abriendo los ojos poco a poco, topándose con el blanco techo.<p>

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

La escena se amplía dejando ver a Ukyo acostada en una cama de la enfermería, teniendo una compresa fría en la frente y con una sábana blanca tapándole el cuerpo. Sentado en una silla al costado de la cama se encuentra Ranma quien la mira preocupado.

- ¿Qué me paso? –Ukyo se sienta en la cama, haciendo que la sabana caiga y dejando ver su torso que es cubierto por las vendas.

- Perdiste la conciencia ante el golpe que te dio Ryoga.

Ukyo aprieta los puños encerrando en ellos la sabana y baja la cabeza sintiéndose frustrada al recordar el combate.

- U-chan te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero soy hombre y se defenderme solo… no me lo tomes a mal pero tú eres una chica y no está bien que te pongas a pelear contra chicos. Te podrían lastimar de gravedad.

- _¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso oigo preocupación de parte de él?_ –Ukyo pone expresión bobalicona y un aura brillante la rodea. – ¡Ranma-san! –exclama al momento de voltear hacia él tomándolo de las manos.

- ¿Si?—dice melosa Akane que fue a quien tomo de las manos.

- ¡Ah! –Ukyo la suelta asustada mientras que Akane parpadea con inocencia y Ranma que esta atrás de ella entrecierra la mirada.

- ¡Deja de molestarla! –Ranma se pone de pie y la toma del cuello de la camisa, como si fuera un gato, aventándola al otro lado de la cortina donde esta Ryoga sentado en una silla teniendo los brazos y piernas cruzadas, mirando incrédulo a Akane. –No le hagas caso U-chan, ya la conoces. Es una pesada. –Ranma cierra la cortina y se vuelve a sentar en la silla.

- Si. Ya la conozco. –dice con rencor mirando con recelo hacia la cortina.

- U-chan, tómalo como un consejo. –Ranma la mira serio y le palmea un hombro haciendo que la castaña lo mire embobada. – No pelees contra chicos, menos cuando usas disfraz de chico porque eso hace que no se contengan porque no saben que en verdad eres chica y puede llegar un día en el que te lastimen de gravedad.

- ¡Ranma-san! –Ukyo toma las manos de Ranma entre las suyas y lo mira conmovida. – ¿Te preocupas por mi?

- Claro que lo hago. Eres una gran amiga.— Ranma le sonríe amigable y Ukyo sonríe de forma bobalicona, sintiéndose en el paraíso.

Del otro lado de la cortina, espiándolos se encuentran Akane y Ryoga, la primera tiene el seño fruncido y sus ojos muestran furia, mientras que el segundo sonríe de forma insinuante.

* * *

><p>Acaba de amanecer y se ve a Ryoga solo vistiendo un pantalón deportivo y una playera color blanca. El pelinegro sostiene en su mano derecha una bolsa de plástico llena de basura mientras que en la izquierda se talla uno de sus ojos, mostrándose adormilado.<p>

El chico camina hacia la puerta, al llegar la abrió y salió de su departamento, bajo las escaleras del edificio donde vive y se sorprende al ver en la entrada de este a Ukyo tirada boca abajo completamente mallugada, con la ropa llena de tierra y el alma saliéndosele del cuerpo, atrás de ella está un pequeño puesto ambulante de panes.

* * *

><p>Ukyo ya mas refrescada y limpia está haciendo un okonomiyaki mientras que Ryoga está sentado del otro lado donde esta ella, siendo separado por la parrilla.<p>

- Así que tienes un puesto ambulante de okonomiyaki ¿Y dónde te pones comúnmente?

- Ando de aquí haya vendiendo mis okonomiyaki —Ukyo con maestría y agilidad pone la salsa en el okonomiyaki.

- Entiendo.

- Toma. –Ukyo le sirve un delicioso okonomiyaki de camarones al pelinegro, colocándoselo frente a él y este toma unos palillos los cuales separa. –A cuenta de la casa en agradecimiento por haberme dejado darme una ducha en tu departamento. Estaba tan cansada de ir caminando. –la castaña le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Y porque estabas en esas condiciones cuando te encontré?

- Es que me perdí. —apenada se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe. –Desde ayer en la tarde ando buscando la preparatoria Furikan para poner ahí mi puesto. Se vende mucho cuando los chicos salen de la escuela, además quería llevarle un okonomiyaki a Ranma-san. –las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan y Ryoga que tiene la punta de los palillos en su boca la mira incrédulo.

- ¿Sabías que la preparatoria esta atrás del edificio donde vivo? –el chico apunta hacia atrás y la castaña alza la mirada, provocando que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca al ver el gran edificio de la escuela atrás del edificio donde vive Ryoga.

- _¿Cómo no la vi? Estoy segura de haberle dado varias vueltas al edificio donde vive Ryoga. _

- Cambiando de tema… —Ryoga le sonríe insinuante. –A ti te gusta mucho Ranma ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – dice nerviosa, sonrojándose toda y comenzando a pasar la brocha de la salsa a lo loco por un okonomiyaki.

- Por eso. –Ryoga apunta el okonomiyaki haciendo que Ukyo baje la mirada y se sonroja más al ver que escribió el nombre de Ranma dentro de un corazón. – ¿Qué dices si te ayudo a tener una cita con él?

- ¿Yo? ¿Una cita con Ranma-san? –Ukyo comienza a imaginarse a ella y a Ranma corriendo por un prado lleno de flores tomados de las manos mientras sonríen como dos locos enamorados.

Ukyo comenzó a reír como pendeja y Ryoga la miro como si estuviera descerebrada.

- ¿Aceptas mi ayuda o no?

Ukyo parpadea saliendo de bobolandia y entrecierra su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Por qué me ayudarías?

- Porque me conviene. –el pelinegro agita una mano restándole importancia. —Tú te quedas con Ranma entonces A-chan será librada del compromiso que tiene con él y así podremos casarnos.

- Una explicación lógica y justa. Acepto tu ayuda. –Ukyo extiende su mano hacia él y Ryoga hace lo mismo, ambos toman sus manos y sonríen de forma cómplice.

* * *

><p>Llegando al dojo Saotome se ve a Ryoga que apenas y puede caminar, esta despeinado y aterrado, además que en su expresión denota el cansancio que siente.<p>

- Esa Ukyo es una desorientada. No sabe dar una dirección. –cansado Ryoga se deja caer de rodillas.

- ¡Ryoga!

El mencionado alza la cabeza viendo a Ranma a su lado vistiendo su aori blanco mientras trota en el mismo lugar. Se le ve sudado y algo agitado dejando ver que estaba corriendo antes de topárselo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Toma. —Ryoga le extiende la carta que saco de entre sus ropas.

Ranma la toma extrañado mientras Ryoga se pone de pie y comienza a caminar de regreso a su casa a descansar, seguro no regresara por el mismo camino por el que le indico la castaña, siendo que sabe que no tiene que rodear tanto para llegar ahí.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Ranma alza la mirada para ver la espalda de Ryoga.

- Tu solo léela. –dice con fastidio sin dejar de caminar.

Ranma se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y saca la carta del sobre, se extraño al verla adornada de varios corazones y ser escrita con tinta rosa.

- S_eguro Ryoga es afeminado. _–Ranma se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

"Te veo en el parque central a las cuatro de la tarde. No faltes, te estaré esperando con ansias"

- _¿Un desafío? _–Ranma frunció el seño y apretó la carta en sus puños.

* * *

><p>En la azotea del edificio donde vive Ryoga se encuentra este sentado estilo indio y frente a él Akane.<p>

- ¿Dices que Ukyo le pidió una cita Ranma? –Akane ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- Si. –Ryoga asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

Akane parpadea un par de veces mostrándose incrédula para después soltar la carcajada extrañando a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa A-chan? ¿Cuál es la gracia?

- Pues veras… —Akane deja de reír y se limpia las lagrimas que la risa le saco. –Ranma es el chico menos romántico que he conocido en mi vida, sin contar que tiene de caballero lo que yo tengo de rubia. –dice burlona y Ryoga la mira sorprendido. –Ranma no sabe tratar a una chica, es grosero, tosco, pedante, le gusta golpear chicas y no conoce lo que es ser galante, sin contar que es un mimado.

- ¿Hablas enserio? –Ryoga ensancha los ojos sorprendido y Akane asintió divertida. –No conté con eso. –Ryoga se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Ha vivido huyendo de las chicas. Te aseguro que no irá a la cita. –dice con seguridad y Ryoga ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- Pobre Ukyo, la dejaran plantada… igual iré a espiar las cosas para ver que pasa y si la dejan plantada evitar que se suicide, la creo muy capaz de eso.

- Suerte. –Akane se pone de pie dispuesta a irse.

- ¿No quieres acompañarme?

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –Akane alza una mano en son de despido y salta al otro tejado, para irse saltando de tejado en tejado.

* * *

><p>Tofu está sentado en el pasillo que conduce el salón de té al patio trasero. Lee con tranquilidad un libro.<p>

- Tofu.

Tofu alza la mirada del libro y voltea viendo a Akane de pie a su lado.

- ¿Has visto a Ranma? Llevo buscándolo desde hace rato.

- Salió hace un momento. Se le veía muy entusiasmado y ansioso. –Tofu se soba la barbilla pensativo y Akane ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- _Él no habrá… _—Akane da media vuelta y sale corriendo de ahí ante la mirada extrañada del castaño.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Dónde demonios esta esa chica? ¿Cómo puede llegar tarde a su cita?<em>—Ryoga suspira resignado mientras está escondido tras unos arbustos, mirando hacia donde se supone le había dicho que esperara a Ranma.

- Ryoga.

El mencionado se sobresalta y voltea viendo a Ranma de pie atrás de él. El pelinegro lo mira de arriba abajo, para después ponerse de pie.

- A-chan tenía razón. No eres nada galante, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de ponerte algo decente. –dice resignado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo esto? Es común ponerse esta ropa para estos encuentros. –Ranma mira extrañado su aori.

- Es peor de lo que dijo A-chan… pero ni modo, ya estás aquí y así, no se puede hacer nada. –Ryoga vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué no vamos a pelear?

- ¿Pelear? –Ryoga lo mira como si estuviera loco.

- ¡Al fin llegó!

Ambos voltean viendo a Ukyo apoyarse con un bastón para caminar, se le ve cansada y ese hermosa vestido color rosa que es caído y ceñido del pecho está sucio y lleno de ramas, además que su cabello lo soltó, solo amarrándose una coleta media, pero en este momento lo trae alborotado.

- ¡U-chan! –exclama preocupado Ranma corriendo a ella para auxiliarla, siendo seguido por Ryoga.

- ¿Qué te paso mujer? –pregunta sorprendido Ryoga al llegar a ella mientras que Ranma se arrodillo para alzarla un poco.

Ukyo comienza a balbucear incoherencias, así que Ryoga desesperado la toma de las solapas y le comienza a dar un par de bofetadas.

- Reacciona chica que estas quedando mal en tu cita.

- ¿Qué cita? –Ranma entrecierra la mirada, pero esas cachetadas sirvieron ya que Ukyo recobro la compostura y volteo hacia Ranma asuntándolo un poco.

- ¡Siento llegar tarde a nuestra cita Ranma-san! –Ukyo toma las manos de Ranma entre las suyas, sorprendiéndolo por lo dicho.

- ¿Cita?

- ¡Ahí estas!

Los tres voltean viendo a un apuesto chico de cuerpo marcado, pero sin verse exagerado, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo cortado en cortas capas llegándole debajo de la nuca, su piel es clara y tiene grandes ojos color chocolate, y sobre ellos lleva unos lentes de armazón de pasta que lo hacen ver intelectual. El chico lleva puesto unos jeans desgastados y una playera sin mangas color azul que le queda ceñida al cuerpo.

Ranma al verlo entrecerró los ojos mostrando recelo mientras que los demás lo miran curiosos, más al verlo reflejar furia hacia Ukyo.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro Ukyo! –el chico corre hacia Ukyo y la abraza haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿Quién eres? –Ukyo posa sus manos en el pecho de él y lo separa de ella, dejándole ver la mueca de sufrimiento que puso el chico.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes a tu prometido? –dice dolido, llevando una mano a su pecho.

- ¡Prometido! –Ukyo y Ryoga ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos y Ranma entrecierra más la mirada.

- Si; prometido. Nuestros padres nos comprometieron al nacer.—dice de forma poética.

- ¡Tengo un prometido! –Ukyo posa sus manos en sus mejillas y abre su boca formando una perfecta "O" con ella.

- ¡Alto ahí! –Ryoga camina hacia el chico y lo toma de las solapas, acercando su rostro a él y el castaño lo aleja mostrándose nervioso.— ¿Por qué se me hace que ya te he visto antes?

- No sé dé que hablas, yo no te conozco. –nervioso el castaño desvía su mirada y Ryoga entrecierra más su mirada.

- Ukyo.— el castaño empuja a Ryoga, quitándoselo de encima y se acerca a Ukyo. –No dejare que me dejes por otro. –el castaño la toma de la mano y sale corriendo, llevándosela consigo, la pobre de Ukyo no pudo reaccionar debido a que sigue en shock ante la noticia de tener un prometido.

- ¡A no loco! ¡No dejare que interfieras entre Ranma y Ukyo! –Ryoga corre atrás de ellos para darles alcance.

- A mí no me engañas Akane. –murmura Ranma corriendo también atrás de ellos.

* * *

><p>Escondidos en unos arbustos esta el castaño tapándole la boca a Ukyo. Ambos miran como frente a los arbustos donde están escondidos pasan corriendo Ranma y Ryoga, por lo que el castaño suspira aliviado al verlos pasar y le destapa la boca a Ukyo.<p>

- Oye no sabía lo del compromiso, pero lamento decirte que yo no puedo corresponderte. Mi corazón le pertenece a otro. –dice seria Ukyo.

- Lo sé.—el castaño la toma de las solapas. –Se que amas a otro, pero no me importa. –Ukyo lo mira sorprendido. –Y tampoco me importa que te conviertas en cerdita.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –exclama sorprendida.

- Yo lo sé todo de ti Ukyo, después de todo soy tu prometido. –dice coqueto haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿Y dices que no te importa que me convierta en cerda? –dice conmovida.

- No.

Los ojos de la castaña lagrimean y el castaño le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ¡Si no te importa que ame a otro y mucho menos que me convierta en cerda mereces un poco de mí! –Ukyo se echa encima del castaño que no se lo esperaba por lo que cayó de lleno al suelo con Ukyo encima de él.

- Espera Ukyo, tranquilízate. –dice asustado el castaño intentando alejar el rostro de la castaña que intentan besarlo y lo manosea.

- ¡Somos prometidos, podemos hacer esto y más! –Ukyo para más las trompas intentando besarlo.

El castaño más asustado le golpea el rostro hundiéndoselo, para después agarrarla a golpes hasta dejarla noquearla y dejarla llena de chichones y heridas que sangran. El castaño respira agitado estando de pie alado del cuerpo de Ukyo.

- ¡Estás loca!

- ¡Tú lo estas más!

El castaño se tensa y mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Ranma siendo rodeado por un aura tétrica y teniendo expresión sombría mientras a su lado esta Ryoga quien tiene los brazos cruzados.

- Así que tú y Ryoga planearon hacer que tenga una cita con Ukyo. –dice tétrico y Akane voltea hacia él negando varias veces con la cabeza de forma exagerada.

- ¿De qué hablas?, yo ni lo conozco. —Ryoga mira extrañado a Ranma que no quita su mirada furiosa de Akane.

- ¡Si querías que saliera con Ukyo te complaceré! –Ranma le da una patada a Akane mandándola a volar para después lanzarle una tetera con agua caliente la cual le dio en la cara a su prometida, y así desapareció en el cielo Akane. – ¡Jum! –Ranma toma de las solapas a Ukyo y comienza a caminar llevándosela a rastras de ahí, ante la mirada incrédula de Ryoga.

- No pues A-chan tenía razón al decir que Ranma no es nada caballeroso. –Ryoga mira incrédulo como Ranma se lleva a la inconsciente Ukyo.

* * *

><p>De un bote de basura se ve medio cuerpo de Akane convertida en chica sosteniendo en su mano derecha una peluca de cabello corto y castaño rojizo, con los lentes chuecos y con humito saliéndole del cuerpo.<p>

- Ese Ranma tan menopáusico como siempre… ni crea que lo dejare a solas con Ukyo sabiendo lo mañosa que es. –dice tétrica para después reír como maniática haciendo que la gente que está en el parque la mire como la loca que es y se aleje asustado.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la casa de la familia Saotome se encuentra Ukyo recargada en la pared mirando hacia el cielo con tranquilidad.<p>

- Lamento hacerte esperar, es solo que la ropa que llevaba puesta no va acorde a una cita.

Ukyo voltea y queda embobada al ver a su amado llevando puesto unos jeans grises, una playera ceñida de color roja y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla del mismo color que los jeans que le llega a media espalda y la lleva abierta.

- ¿Lista? –Ranma le sonríe amigable.

- Solo espera un segundo.

Ranma borra su sonrisa y muestra sorpresa al ver a Ukyo comenzar a darse de topes contra la pared al grado de agrietarla haciendo que las personas que pasan por ahí la miren asustados.

- No. No es un sueño. –Ukyo deja de golpearse contra la pared y voltea hacia Ranma sonriéndole bobalicona y dejando ver la montaña de chichones que sangran que tiene en su cabeza.

Ranma sonríe nervioso pero al oír cuchicheos mira de reojo a su alrededor notando como varias personas miran con miedo a la castaña mientras murmuran.

- ¡Vámonos! –Ranma avergonzado toma de la mano a Ukyo y comienza a correr con ella para salir rápida de esa bochornosa situación.

Escondido al doblar la esquina esta Ryoga quien sonríe complacido.

- La verdadera cita comienza… en verdad hacen una linda pareja. –dice mostrándose satisfecho.

- Divina. –dice con sarcasmo una voz femenina atrás de él.

- ¡A-chan! –Ryoga voltea sorprendido hacia atrás viendo a la peli-azul vistiendo ropas masculinas iguales a las del chico castaño de hace un momento solo que a la chica le quedan holgadas, además sostiene en su mano derecha una peluca y unos lentes, sin contar que tiene basura en la cabeza. – ¿Por qué vienes así?

- Tuve contratiempos. –dice entre dientes y su expresión se vuelve sombría.

Ryoga alza ambas cejas mostrándose extrañado, pero se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Qué dices si tú y yo tenemos una cita?

- ¿Cita? –Akane lo mira para después sonreír de forma tétrica.— ¡Claro Ryo-chan! ¡Tengamos una cita! –Ryoga amplía su sonrisa mostrándose más emocionado.

* * *

><p>Sobre una balsa que flota en el agua de un lago se ve a Ranma sentado sosteniendo los remos con los que mueve el bote. Frente a él esta Ukyo algo cohibida y muy sonrojada.<p>

- _Estoy teniendo una cita con Ranma-san, estoy teniendo una cita con Ranma-san, estoy teniendo una cita con Ranma-san, estoy teniendo una cita con Ranma-san, estoy teniendo una cita con Ranma-san, estoy teniendo una cita con Ranma-san, estoy teniendo una cita con Ranma-san, estoy teniendo una cita con Ranma-san, estoy teniendo una cita con Ranma-san…_

- Lamento que te hayas visto involucrada en esto.

- ¿Ah? –Ukyo no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo por estar en sus extraños pensamientos. —_ ¡Oh no! por andar bobeando me perdí de las maravillosas palabras de mi amado._ –Ukyo muestra horror en su rostro, capaz se le declaro y por andar en la luna no lo oyó.

- Dije que lamento mucho que te veas involucrada en las artimañas de Akane y su prometido. –dice con desagrado.

- No te preocupes Ranma-san, para mí es un honor estar aquí contigo. –Ukyo apenada se rasca la nuca y sonríe nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se pintan de rojo.

- Eres una gran amiga Ukyo. –Ranma le sonríe amigable y Ukyo se sonroja más.

- ¡Ko-ko-ko-kohi-channn es una cerdita barrigona~! –canta Akane que está sentada sobre la balsa que conduce Ryoga, la cual va pasando alado de la de ellos.

Akane vuelve a vestir sus tradicionales ropas chinas y mira con burla a esos dos. En cuanto Ranma aprieta los puños con fuerza y Ukyo lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Deja de molestar Akane! –grita furiosa Ukyo.

- Ranma ¿no extrañas a Kohi-chan? –pregunta la peli-azul como quien no quiere la cosa aumentando la furia de Ukyo.

- Claro que sí, tengo mucho sin verla, pero no veo la razón para que saques a mi mascota al tema. –Ranma entrecierra sus ojos hacia Akane.

- Pues ya no la extrañes, la tienes muy cerca de ti. –Akane sonríe de forma insinuante.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Acaso sabes algo de Kohi-chan? –Ranma la mira ansioso.

- Ella esta justamente…

- ¿Quieres callarte? –Ukyo furiosa toma uno de los remos que sostiene Ranma y se lo avienta a Akane, pero es desviado por uno de los remos que sostiene Ryoga el cual lo interpuso en el camino de ese remo para que no golpee a su prometida.

- Relájense. –Ryoga sonríe con altanería. –Y disfruten su cita. Nosotros también estamos en una cita así que hagan como que nosotros nos estamos.

- Así que en una cita. —dice de forma tétrica Ranma que ha inclinado hacia abajo su cabeza y aprieta con fuerza el remo que sostiene.

- Si. –afirma con arrogancia Ryoga mientras que Akane sonríe nerviosa.

- ¡Entonces vayan a tener su cita lejos de la nuestra! –exclama furioso, usando el remo para voltear el bote donde está la otra pareja.

Ryoga alcanzo a saltar quedando de pie en la orilla del bote de Ranma, justo atrás de Ukyo, pero Akane se le había atorado la ropa con la madera del bote así que no alcanzo a escapar.

- ¡Akane! –Ryoga mira preocupado hacia donde se hundió su prometida, esta por aventarse a salvarla pero se detiene al ver salir del agua al mismo chico castaño de hace un momento, el cual tiene la cabeza llena de algas y mira de forma tétrica a Ukyo que también se asusto al verlo. – ¿Otra vez tu?

- Ukyo. –el chico salta hacia el bote colocándose frente la castaña mientras que Ranma atrás de él aprieta con fuerza el remo y cierra sus parpados, apretándolos. –Aun mi cuerpo recuerda como lo acariciabas y todavía siento tu aliento sobre mi cara cuando intentabas besarme. –dice tétrica.

- No se dé que me hablas. –dice nerviosa desviando su mirada hacia donde esta Ranma mientras que Ryoga entrecierra sus ojos hacia Ukyo.

- ¿Ya olvidaste como te me echaste encima y querías tomarme? –pregunta tétrico mientras se inclina para dejar su rostro cerca de la nerviosa Ukyo.—Pero no me importa que me niegues y mucho menos me importa que te transformes en cerdita. —susurra cerca de su cara.

- _Este hombre me ama y acepta tal como soy… ¡No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de ser amada! –_Ukyo está por echársele en sus brazos nuevamente, pero se ve deteniendo cuando Ranma quita la peluca de la cabeza de Akane dejando ver su largo cabello negro que posee al convertirse en chico.

- Ya deja de molestar a la pobre de Ukyo… Akane. –dice con molestia Ranma y Ukyo desencajo la mandíbula.

- ¿Tú eres Akane? –Ryoga apunta sorprendido a su prometida que ahora es chico.

- Si.— Akane se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe nerviosa.

- ¡A-ka-ne! –Ukyo se pone de pie siendo rodeada por una potente aura de batalla, ha apretado sus puños e inclino su cabeza hacia abajo.

- ¿Dime? –Akane pone su mejor mueca de lindura y mirada de inocencia.

- ¡Te odio! –Ukyo alza su mirada sorprendiendo a los demás al verle los ojos llorosos.

La castaña salta hacia los demás botes, acercándose a la orilla saltando de bote en bote. Akane está sorprendida se esperaba un golpe no eso.

- ¿Vez lo que haces Akane? Heriste sus sentimientos… ¡ahora ve y discúlpate! –ordena furioso Ranma.

Akane asintió y comenzó a saltar de bote en bote también, tomando el mismo camino que Ukyo siendo seguida por los otros dos chicos.

* * *

><p>Ukyo llego a la orilla sin mojarse ni un poquito y comienza a correr, alejándose del lago.<p>

- _Maldita Akane siempre engañándome. Y lo peor de todo es que estuve a punto de irme con otro ante los ojos de mi Ranma-san… no merezco estar con él._ –lagrimas salen de los ojos de Ukyo al imaginarse el rostro de su amado.

- ¡Espera Ukyo! –Akane logro alcanzarla y la toma del brazo para detenerla.

- ¡Déjame Akane! –exclama furiosa, intentando zafarse del agarre.

- Exageras mujer, solo fue una pequeña bromita. –Akane sonríe nerviosa.

- Tu engaño es lo de menos. Lo que importa es mi acción… no soy merecedora del amor de mi Ranma-san. Lo mejor es que me vaya lejos y no regrese nunca. –Ukyo se suelta del agarre de Akane y brinca hacia los grandes arbustos que están ahí.

Akane se quedo paralizada, no pensó que lo que hizo fuera afectar tanto a la sensible castaña.

- ¿La alcanzaste?

Ranma y Ryoga llegan a donde esta Akane, colocándose a su lado.

- Se fue. –Akane suspira resignada.

- Pobre chica, siempre te la pasas molestándola. –Ranma la mira con reproche, pero los tres alzan la mirada al oír los arbustos removerse y después oír el chillido de un cerdo.

Los tres se asoman y a Akane le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a una mojada Kohi entre las ropas de Ukyo, y alado de ella un regador de jardín.

- ¡Kohi-chan! –exclama Ranma inclinándose para cargar a su mascota.

- Regresaste más pronto de lo que pensé. –Akane entrecierra más la mirada hacia la cerda que ahora está en los brazos de Ranma.

- Akane quiero que me expliques esto. –dice firme Ryoga apuntándole su cuerpo y Akane suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y en el pasillo que separa el estanque de la casa se encuentra sentado Ranma teniendo en sus piernas a Kohi. Frente a ellos esta Akane en cuclillas mirando con reproche al cerdo.<p>

- Y cuando veas a U-chan quiero que te disculpes con ella, es tu amiga y no debes jugarle esas bromas. –dice con firmeza Ranma y la cerdita asintió.

- Si. –dice entre dientes Akane justo cuando le cae agua fría en la cabeza y se convierte en chico.

- Ukyo es una chica de corazón muy noble, no una marimacho como tú. No debe ser tratada como la tratas. –Kohi asintió con firmeza y a Akane se le hincho una vena en la cabeza justo cuando le cae agua caliente encima de la cabeza convirtiéndola en chica.

- ¡Esto es tan divertido! –exclama emocionado Ryoga sosteniendo una cubeta de agua fría que se la hecho en la cabeza a Akane volviéndola a convertir en chico, para después tomar una tetera con agua caliente y volvérsela a echar al chico convirtiéndolo en chica, una chica muy furiosa que aprieta con fuerza los puños.

- Oye, oye… ¡No soy un puto juguete, así que deja de jugar con mi maldición! –exclama furiosa hacia Ryoga que sonríe nervioso.

**Continuará**

**jajajjaja la vdd no me pude resistir al poner ste kap, el como ranma engañaba a ryoga siempre me ha gustado y echo reir, asi ke lo kise poner aki con akane engañando a ukyo, jajajaja ademas ke ryoga tenia ke enterarse como akane tiene la maldicion XD**

**espero les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**

**kriss**


	19. Yin y Yang

**Yin y Yang**

En un terreno baldío se ve a Akane de pie en medio de este. Se le ve cansada, despeinada y tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- _¡Maldita Ukyo! Llevo tres días esperándola en donde me citó y eso que llegue una semana después del día acordado y aun no llega… en estos tres días no he comido, no he dormido bien y no me he bañado por esperarla, pero ya estuvo bien. Me iré a casa. _–Akane está por irse pero en eso entra al terreno baldío Ukyo quien está toda sucia, muy cansada, ojerosa y usa un palo como bastón para caminar, a simple vista se ve lo que le cuesta dar un solo paso. –Al fin llegas. –Akane entrecierra la mirada hacia ella.

- He caminado por dos semanas, dos semanas en las que no he comido por no querer detenerme para llegar aquí lo antes posible. –Ukyo cae de lleno al suelo con el sonido de sus tripas gruñendo acompañándola.

A Akane también le gruñe el estomago y lleva una mano a su vientre.

- Lo admito, yo también tengo hambre. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. – ¿Y si vamos a comer antes de comenzar la pelea? Yo invito y tu pagas.— Akane le sonríe amigable a Ukyo y hace el símbolo de amor y paz con su dedos.

Ukyo se pone de pie de golpe y se acerca a ella para después darle un zape en la cabeza mientras la mira furiosa.

- ¿Por qué me pegas? –Akane la mira con reproche mientras se soba la cabeza.

- ¡Por aprovechada!

- Oye, ¿si tú tienes un puesto ambulante de okonomiyaki por qué no hiciste okonomiyaki para alimentarte estos días? –Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa, cayendo en cuenta de eso.

- ¿Crees que no lo pensé? –Ukyo la fulmina con la mirada. –Pero alguien me robo mi puesto con ingredientes incluidos.

- ¿Enserio? –Akane ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

- Si…

_Ukyo está de lo más feliz preparando unos okonomiyaki para el par de clientes que tiene, ha colocado su puesto frente a un parque._

- _¡oh! Se acabo la cebolla. –dice con lamento al mirar la cacerola donde tenía la cebolla picada. –Ya regreso, iré a comprar un poco. –Ukyo mira a sus clientes agradeciendo haberse puesto también cerca de donde hay una tienda._

_Sin más la castaña camina hacia la tienda donde que esta alado del parque. Esta ahí por un par de minutos y al salir lo hace cargando una bolsa de plástico con cebolla. Mientras tararea una canción camina hacia donde está su local ya no viendo nada._

- _¡Me han robado! –la castaña lleva sus manos a sus mejillas formando una perfecta "O" con su boca. — ¡Esos clientes no me daban buena espina, no debí dejarlos solos con mi puesto!—Ukyo furiosa comienza a correr en busca de los ladrones para hacer que le devuelvan su puesto, dejando caer en el proceso la bolsa de cebollar._

_La escena se amplía dejando ver que el puesto está del lado contrario de donde se fue Ukyo, con el par de clientes aun sentados esperando que la vendedora de okonomiyaki regrese con la cebolla para terminar los okonomiyaki que pidieron._

- _Estoy completamente segura que nadie le robo nada y que se fue por el lado contrario. Seguro su puesto sigue ahí, el problema va a ser saber donde lo dejo._ — Akane suspira con pesadez mostrando resignación.

- Y por más que busque por toda la ciudad no halle a los malditos ladrones. –Ukyo es rodeada por una potente aura de batalla aun recordando que tiene cuentas pendientes con quienes robaron su puesto. —Siempre me pasa esto, confió en las personas y nada más me alejo un poquito de mi puesto y al voltear ya no lo veo, y días después lo encuentro y ni pista de los ladrones. —dice con lamento ante la misma historia de toda su vida.

- Me imagino. –Akane entrecierra su mirada en eso el estomago de ambas gruñe haciendo que lleven una mano a este.

En medio de ambas pasa saltando de lo más tranquilo un hermoso conejo blanco con ojos rojos. El viento corre haciéndoles ondear sus cabellos y ropas al par de chicas que miran al conejo pasar como si nada en medio de ambas.

- ¿Qué hace un conejo en medio de la ciudad? –Akane mira curiosa a Ukyo.

- Ni idea. —Ukyo se encoge de hombros mirándola también.

Ambas regresan su mirada al conejo y se les hizo agua en la boca al imaginarlo rostizado. Ukyo y Akane se miran entre sí teniendo un brillo sádico en su mirada.

El instinto animal del conejo la hizo sentir un mal presentimiento atrás de él, por lo que inocentemente voltea hacia atrás viendo a dos humanas que lo miran como si fuera la comida de ese día, asustando al pobre animal que empezó a saltar más rápido.

- ¡No huyas conejito solo quiero jugar a las mordidas contigo!—Akane teniendo mueca de hambrienta corre atrás del conejo que ni tonto ni perezoso acelero más su paso.

- ¡Si conejito, juega con nosotras! –Ukyo también corrió a la par de Akane para intentar atrapar a su comida.

El conejo saltando lo más rápido que puede, se intenta alejar de ese par de depredadoras que lo quieren usar como cena, pero al doblar la esquina el conejo pone mirada acongojada al ver que entro a un callejón sin salida. Voltea todo su cuerpecito viendo a ese par de locas hambrienta que se acercan de forma tétrica a él mientras baba les escurre de la boca.

El conejo pega su espalda a la pared como si se quisiera fundir en ella mientras mira asustada al par de locas hambrientas que la miran como desquiciadas y se acercan lentamente a él.

- Tu cocinas y yo prendo el fuego.—dice tétrica Akane cuando están más cerca de su presa que ya llora.

Ukyo asintió, no discutió porque la verdad ni loca dejara que Akane cocine, esa loca puede convertir en algo radioactivo la comida que tienen para comer ahorita.

En eso se oye un feroz y salvaje gruñido haciendo que ambas chicas detengan su paso sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda, se voltean de forma robótica y palidecen al ver a un lobo de hermoso pelaje negro que posee unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, ante su gruñido el animal deja ver sus afilados colmillos.

- Oye Ukyo estamos en medio de la ciudad, no en el bosque. ¿Cómo es que un conejo de campo y un lobo salvaje están aquí? –Akane mira curiosa a Ukyo, mostrándose demasiado tranquila como para que un lobo salvaje la mire con ganas de clavar sus dientes en la yugular.

- ¿¡Como me preguntas eso estando acorraladas por un lobo salvaje que nos quiere convertir en su comida, maldita descerebrada marimacho!?

- ¡No me digas marimacho, cerdita!

- ¡Tú no me digas cerdita, maldita machorra!

Ukyo y Akane han pegado sus frentes mientras se fulminan con la mirada y pelan sus dientes furiosas. El lobo salto encima de la cabeza de ambas haciéndolas besar el suelo con mucha brusquedad y nada de pasión, casi se quiebran los dientes.

El lobo cayo de pie enfrente del conejo el cual salto sobre su lomo y el lobo volvió a saltar a ese par y salió corriendo del callejón.

- He visto cosas muy extrañas a lo largo de mi vida, pero es la primera vez que veo a un lobo salvaje salvando aun conejo, por lo general ellos se los comen. –Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa al momento de alzar su rostro y Ukyo asintió dándole la razón.

- Eso fue de lo más raro.

- Pero ya acostumbrada a las rarezas de mi vida cotidiana… —la expresión de Akane se vuelve sombría. – ¡No perdonare a ese maldito lobo que se atrevió a golpearme y ahora no solo me comeré al conejo sino al lobo también! –Akane se pone de pie de un brinco y corre como maniática por donde se fueron el par de animales.

- No sé cómo esa loca es la prometida de mi querido Ranma-san. —dice de forma poética Ukyo mirando el horizonte, pero cae en cuenta de algo y su expresión se torna igual de maniática que la de Akane. – ¡Akane no dejare que tu sola te comas a esa conejo y ese lobo! –Ukyo se pone de pie de un brinco y corre como desquiciada atrás de Akane.

* * *

><p>El lobo corre a toda prisa con el conejo montado en su lobo, agarrándose del pelaje del animal para no caer ante la carrera y mira asustado hacia atrás viendo al par de locas con cara de desquiciadas que corren atrás de ellos.<p>

Las personas que transitan por ahí se abren paso mirando extrañadas a ese animal salvaje correr a toda prisa siendo seguido por dos chicas que parecen asesinas en serie.

El lobo enfoco a unos metros frente a él un local que tiene un gran letrero que dice "Baños públicos" y acelero su paso adentrándose a este, esquivando a las personas al igual que las chicas que los siguen.

El lobo entro al baño de mujeres y se lanzo junto al conejo al estanque, sumergiéndose en este ante la mirada sorprendida de las chicas que ahí se bañan.

Ukyo y Akane detienen su carrera de golpe frente al estanque mirando impresionadas como de donde se lanzaron el par de animales salen un par de chicas.

Una de ellas es una chica de larga cabellera negra y penetrantes ojos rojos. Sus facciones son hermosas y sus ojos son levemente rasgados mostrando una mirada salvaje. Su tono de piel es claro y su cuerpo es delgado, su busto firme, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y piernas torneadas.

La otra es una chica de larga cabellera plata y ojos rojos. Sus facciones son parecidas a las de la pelinegra y sus ojos son un poco más grandes. Su cuerpo es delgado y su busto es más grande que el de la pelinegra, su cintura es pequeña, caderas anchas y piernas torneadas. En si ambas chicas tienen un aspecto exótico, hermoso y escultural.

Las chicas que están en el estanque miran anonadas como el par de animales que se lanzaron al agua salieron de esta siendo humanas.

- Bueno… eso es más normal que ver a un lobo ayudando a un conejo. –Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa y Ukyo asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Ahora si bastardas! Me querían comer ¿verdad? –la peli-plata es rodeada por una potente aura de batalla y golpea sus puños entre si mostrándose intimidante. –Veamos si ahora intentan hacerle algo a esta linda conejita. –una sonrisa tétrica adorna su rostro.

La pelinegra mueve de un lado a otro su cabeza mostrándose tétrica haciendo tronar su cuello.

- Pagaran haber asustado así a mi hermana menor que solo buscaba agua caliente. –la pelinegra pela los dientes mostrando que sus colmillos sobresalen un poco de sus dientes y además se ven afilados.

- Esperen… nosotras solo teníamos hambre. No sabíamos que eran malditas de jussenkyo y solo reaccionamos como cualquier humano hambriento lo haría. –dice algo nerviosa Akane y Ukyo asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Cómo saben de Jussenkyo? –pregunta la peli-plata ya olvidándose de su furia y la pelinegra alza ambas cejas mostrándose curiosa.

- Pues veras… —Akane toma una cubeta de agua fría y le echa el agua a Ukyo, convirtiéndola en cerdo sorprendiendo a las hermanas y las demás chicas que están ahí comienzan a creer que en esos baños hay aguas mágicas.

La cerdita furioso chilla hacia Akane y esta por lanzársele pero ella pone un pie encima de la cerdita, aplastándola e impidiendo que se le eche encima.

- También somos malditas de Jussenkyo. –Akane les sonríe y hace el símbolo de amor y paz con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Las hermanas se miran entre sí mostrándose sorprendidas.

- No sabía que en Japón también hubiera malditas de Jusssenkyo. –murmura pensativa la pelinegra.

* * *

><p>En el parque se ve a las hermanas sentadas en la banca de un parque ya estando vestidas. La pelinegra lleva puesto un vestido chino celeste con flores blancas; le queda ceñido marcando su silueta y tiene el cuello un poco alto además que en las mangas tiene unas pequeñas aberturas, le llega a mediación del muslo.<p>

En cuanto la peli-plata lleva puesto un vestido igual solo que el de ella es lila con flores blancas. Ambas usan zapatillas chinas color negras.

Frente a ellas están de pie Akane y Ukyo ya transformada en chica. La peli-azul las mira con cautela, esperando que no sean enemigas como ya es costumbre de los que llegan ahí, en especial cuando vienen de China, por su vestimenta supone de donde son. Solo espera que no se enamoren de su prometido, pero por si las dudas ni loca se los presenta… ¡Mejor aun! Les ayudara a hacer lo que tengan que hacer en Nerima para que se vayan rápido y antes de que siquiera se topen con Ranma.

- Yo soy Yin—dice la pelinegra. — y ella es mi hermana menor Yang. –dice apuntando a la peli-plata.

- ¿Yin y Yang? –Ukyo las mira curiosa, apuntándolas.

- Vaya que les queda el nombre. –dice incrédula Akane.

- Tks… ante el color de nuestro cabello fue como eligieron el nombre nuestros padres. –dice con fastidio Yin.

- ¿Ósea que son gemelas? –pregunta curiosa Ukyo.

- Somos mellizas, pero Yin es mayor que yo por unos minutos.—Yang les sonríe amigable.

- ¿Cómo es que cayeron en los estanques encantados? –pregunta curiosa Ukyo.

- Pues un día yo fui a los estanques a entrenar para poder vencer al hombre que ahora es mi prometido…

_Encima de una larga vara de bambú que sobresale de un estanque se ve a Yin de pie, frente a ella esta su hermana menor, ambas se miran serias y están en posición de pelea._

- _¡Devuélveme mi comida papá!_

_Ambas chicas voltean viendo a un apuesto chico de cabellera negra que viste un aori negro ir saltando las ramas de bambú persiguiendo a un panda de larga cabellera que tiene en la boca un pescado._

_El panda salta encima de la cabeza de Yang haciéndola caer de lleno a un estanque._

- _¡Yang! –exclama preocupada Yin viendo como del estanque donde cayó su hermana sale un conejo blanco que intenta salir de forma desesperada del estanque._

_Cuando Yin esta por ir a salvar a su hermana menor el chico salta encima de su cabeza haciendo ahora que ella caiga en otro estanque y al salir lo hizo convertida en lobo y aulló furiosa._

Yin y Yang son rodeadas por una potente aura de batalla y su expresión se volvió terrorífica al recordar ese hecho que marco sus vidas.

- Los buscamos por toda China pero no los hayamos… El día que los encontremos los mataremos. –dicen tétricas ambas hermanas.

Akane sonrío de forma exagerada y nerviosa mientras se rasca su mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos mientras Ukyo entrecierra su mirada hacia ella.

- _¿Acaso Akane tiene que tumbar o ser la causante de todo maldito de Jussenkyo? –_Ukyo entrecierra más su mirada hacia Akane poniéndola más nerviosa. – ¿Supongo están aquí buscando a los causantes de su maldición para darle casa? –dice Ukyo como quien no quiere la cosa y Akane se tensa más.

Akane le reza a todos los santos que no llueva o peor aun; que no pase por ahí la viejita que siempre anda regando la calle y moja siempre a cualquier maldito de Jussenkyo cuando menos se lo espera.

- No. En verdad vine aquí a buscar a mi prometido que vino aquí a acompañar a su hermano menor. –dice la pelinegra haciendo suspirar aliviada a Akane, mientras no se transforme en chico frente a ellas o no vean a su padre-panda acompañándola estará a salvo.

- _Tengo que ayudarla a encontrar su prometido para que se vaya de aquí cuanto antes. –_Akane suspira con pesadez, la verdad no desea tener más locos enemigos.

- Aunque yo más bien pienso que vino aquí huyendo de hermana mayor.—dice pensativa Yang que sonríe nerviosa al ver que su hermana la fulmina con la mirada.

- _¿Por qué ya no me extraña ver a algún Chino acosando a su disque prometido?_ –Akane y Ukyo suspiran con pesadez.

- Yo decidí acompañar a hermana mayor para que encuentre rápido a su prometido. –dice rápidamente Yang para que su hermana deje de fulminarla con la mirada. –Antes de toparnos con ustedes estábamos buscando al prometido de hermana mayor cuando de pronto una extraña viejita que regaba la calle nos mojo y al ser hermana mayor un lobo para no llamar la atención se escondió mientras yo buscaba agua caliente.

- _Para mí que esa viejita sabe quiénes son malditos de Jussenkyo y nos moja a propósito para jodernos. _–piensan Ukyo y Akane teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu prometido? Tal vez lo conozca. –pregunta curiosa Akane, la verdad quiere ayudarlas para que se vayan rápido de Nerima y Ukyo como si supiera lo que intenta la mira con recelo.

- Cong y su hermano menor se llama Mousse, incluso creo que vienen con su abuelo el anciano Happosai. –responde Yin con tranquilidad.

Ukyo y Akane ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa ante lo pequeño que es el mundo, luego la sorpresa de Akane fue remplazada por una sonrisa tétrica.

- A_l fin me vengare de las que me has hecho Cong y seguro tu prometida te llevara con ella a casa aunque sea a rastras y me librare de un chino. _–la sonrisa tétrica de Akane se marca más. –Lo conozco.

Yin y Yang muestran sorpresa en sus ojos. Luego Yin toma las manos de Akane entre las suyas y la mira como si fuera su diosa.

- Llévame con él por favor. –pide suplicante.

- ¡Con gusto! –dice para después reír como villana de telenovela.

Ukyo entrecierra la mirada hacia Akane, la conoce y sabe porque las ayuda tan fácilmente. En cuanto Yang sonríe feliz porque finalmente su hermana mayor encontrara a su prometido.

* * *

><p>Se ve a las cuatro chicas caminando hacia el restaurante de los chinos, en eso la viejita que siempre riega la calle les hecha agua encima y por un pelito Akane logro salvarse saltando hacia atrás.<p>

Ahí se ve en la acera una cerda, una loba y una coneja mojadas teniendo ojos entrecerrados y Akane con una mano en su pecho sintiendo como este palpita acelerado ante el susto de lo cerca que estuvo. En cuanto la anciana sigue echándole agua a la acera.

- Conseguiré agua caliente. –dice Akane entrecerrando también los ojos ya superando el susto.

* * *

><p>Akane, Ukyo y las hermanas entran al restaurante y a las cuatro les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Shampoo abrazando una estatua de un mapache a la cual la llama Mousse.<p>

- Debí imaginarme que la princesa Shampoo también estaría aquí si Mousse esta aquí. –a Yang le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Ya sabias que se fue de China para buscar a Mousse, no sé porque nos extraña. –Yin suspira con pesadez sintiendo pena ajena.

- ¿Princesa? –Akane y Ukyo miran curiosas a las hermanas. – ¿Shampoo es una princesa?

- Es la princesa amazona de nuestra tribu. ¿Acaso no lo sabían? –Yin mira extrañada a esas dos, parecían conocer a Shampoo y les extraña que no sepan lo que es.

- Sabía que es amazona más no que fuera princesa. –Akane se le sombreo la frente de negro y al igual que Ukyo se imaginaron a la cegatona en un trono siendo mimada por varios empleados mientras ella abraza a uno de ellos pensando que es Mousse.

- ¡Esposa!

Ante ese grito masculino lleno de felicidad las cuatro voltean, viendo a Mousse que abrazo a Akane y restregó su mejilla con la de ella de forma melosa.

- ¡Futura esposa venir a ver a Mousse!

- ¿¡Eres la prometida de Mousse?! –preguntan sorprendidas Yin y Yang haciendo que a Akane se le sombree la frente de negro.

- No…

- ¡Yin, Yang! –exclama sorprendido Mousse separándose de Akane y mirando sorprendido a las hermanas al darse cuenta de su presencia. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Buscamos a mi prometido. –dice firme Yin y Mousse sonríe nervioso.

- Pero no respondiste nuestra pregunta, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eres la prometida de Mousse? –Yang mira curiosa a Akane.

- Yo no soy su prometida, eso se lo invento él.—dice con fastidio.

- No lo niegues Akane, lo venciste limpiamente.—dice burlona Ukyo y Mousse asintió dándole la razón mientras Akane fulmina con la mirada a la castaña.

- ¿Oíste eso hermana mayor? –Yang mira sorprendida a Yin. –Esa chica venció a Mousse uno de los guerreros más fuertes de su tribu, lo que significa que esa chica debe ser muy fuerte. –dice algo sorprendida y Akane sonríe con arrogancia mientras que Mousse asintió con admiración y Ukyo bufa.

- Sentí que es una guerrera ante el aura de batalla que desprende, pero no imagine que fuera una tan buena. –Yin se soba la barbilla pensativa y a Akane se le infla más el pecho de orgullo, haciendo que Ukyo vuelva a bufar.

- Incluso vencí con facilidad a su princesa. –dice con arrogancia Akane.

- Eso no nos sorprende. –Yin agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Nuestra princesa puede ser muy rápida, pero es una cegatona muy débil. Si es princesa de nuestra tribu no es por poderosa, más bien es por herencia. –Yang agita también una mano restándole importancia mientras a las demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Oh Mousse estas mas gordito pero no importa yo así te amo! –dice melosa Shampoo restregándose más con la estatua. –Vayamos a alguna habitación a consumar nuestro amor. –una vena se hincha en la frente de Mousse mientras los demás la miran incrédulo, incluso las amazonas sintieron pena ajena porque su princesa actué así.

- ¡Ponte los malditos lentes! –Mousse furioso le da una zape haciendo que se golpee la frente con la estatua.

Shampoo se coloca los lentes y mira hacia Mousse.

- ¡Mousse! –exclama melosa dispuesta a abrazarlo.

- Mira quienes vinieron. –Mousse toma la cara de la amazona y se lo voltea con brusquedad hacia donde están las hermanas.

Yang hace el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos mientras Yin hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

- ¡Yin, Yang!... ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Vine por mi hombre. –dice con firmeza Yin y Shampoo asintió con entendimiento. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –Yin mira a todos lados en busca de su amado.

- Salió con el abuelo al mercado. –Mousse sonríe nervioso.

* * *

><p>Frente a un puesto de verduras se ve a Happossai escogiendo tomates, atrás de él esta Cong cargando un par de cajas llenas de verduras.<p>

- _Tengo un extraño presentimiento. _–Cong frunce el seño y entrecierra los ojos.

* * *

><p>Sentados alrededor de una mesa se encuentran las cinco chicas con Mousse. Akane, Ukyo, Yin y Yang devoran la comida que les han servido como si no hubieran comido en años, ni parecen mujeres ante la forma en la que están comiendo, mientras que Shampoo fulmina con la mirada a Akane por gorrona, siempre va a comer ahí gratis y come como marrana, en cuanto Mousse mira meloso a Akane, adora verla comer así su comida.<p>

- Hay algo que me está carcomiendo la cabeza desde hace rato. –Akane mira curiosa a Yin. –Dices ser la prometida de Cong, ¿eso significa que lo venciste en batalla?

- Es obvio, de hecho por él estaba entrenando en los estanques. –dice con arrogancia y Akane se muestra sorprendida.

- ¿Eso significa que eres más fuerte que Cong? –Akane comienza a sentirse ansiosa por pelear contra ella y vencerla para demostrar que es mucho más poderosa.

- En China no hay nadie más fuerte que Dage, más que el abuelo. –dice serio Mousse.

- Cong es el mejor. –los ojos de Yin se tornan forma de corazón y un aura brillante la rodea haciendo que su hermana sonría nerviosa y los demás la miren como la loca que es.

- Entonces ¿cómo lo venció? –Akane mira sorprendida a Mousse.

- Bueno… Yin siempre ha estado enamorada de dage, desde niños ha estado persiguiéndolo e intentando vencerlo, pero lo venció exactamente el día que regreso de su entrenamiento en los estanques de Jussenkyo, y quiso que la pelea fuera publica así que todos los guerreros se reunieron para verla…

_En la aldea de los guerreros Chinos se encuentran en la arena Yin frente a Cong siendo observados por casi todos los guerreros de la aldea. En primera fila están Shampoo colgada del brazo de Mousse, Happossai y Yang._

- _No sé porque exigiste hacer público este encuentro. No pensé que te gustara ser derrotada ante los ojos de toda mi aldea. –Cong la mira con indiferencia._

- _Este es un todo o nada Cong. –Yin lo apunta y Cong alza una ceja. –Prometí dejarte en paz si aceptabas que este combate fuera público y lo cumpliré. Si tú me ganas, esta vez me daré por vencida y dejare de intentar vencerte para hacerte mi esposo. –dice con seguridad._

_Cong al igual que su hermano, abuelo y Shampoo ensanchan los ojos._

- _¿Enserio planea darse por vencida? Jamás pensé que lo haría… lleva intentando vencerlo desde que tengo memoria. –Mousse mira curioso a Yang._

- _Hermana mayor va muy enserio. Se juro que este será su último intento con Cong, si gana lo tendrá si pierde se dará por vencida con él._

- _¿Qué le hizo tomar esa decisión? –Shampoo se muestra más curiosa, la verdad le cuesta creerse que Yin se dé por vencida con eso._

- _Muchas veces uno se cansa de intentar tener algo por lo cual lleva años luchando sin conseguir nada. Seguramente eso le paso a Yin. –explica tranquilo Happosai mientras fuma de su pipa._

- _Hermana mayor siempre entrena mucho para intentar vencerlo y esta vez entreno más duro, quiere darlo todo para no arrepentirse y poder estar segura que dio todo. –dice con orgullo Yang._

- ¡Qué conmovedor! –exclaman Shampoo y Ukyo llorando como niñas pequeñas con mocos incluidos.

Yin y Yang se limpian sus lágrimas conmovidas y los demás miran a esas dos como las taradas que parecen.

- ¿Por qué te pones así si estuviste ahí? –pregunta Akane mirando a Shampoo.

- Me sigue conmoviendo esa parte de la historia. –dice llorando con más ganas haciendo que Akane y Mousse rodeen los ojos.

- Retomando la historia. –Mousse suspira con pesadez.

_Se ve a Yin agitada y sudada, estando completamente cansada, frente a ella esta Cong que se ve de lo más tranquilo, ni siquiera sudado esta._

_El pelinegro desaparece de la vista de Yin que se sorprendió al sentirlo atrás de ella, muy cerca, incluso siente su respiración en su nuca poniéndola nerviosa. Cong aspira como olfateándola para luego soltar su aliento con suavidad poniéndola más nerviosa._

- _¿Qué pasa? Pensé que darías mucho más ya que es tu todo o nada, pero ni siquiera me has hecho sudar. –Cong sonríe de forma torcida y Yin frunció el entrecejo furiosa._

_La pelinegra le da un codazo que Cong bloquea con facilidad con sus manos. Ágilmente Yin voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él y le da una patada. Cong se hace hacia atrás para esquivarla, pero sus pies se enredaron haciéndolo caer de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo, fue tan fuerte el golpe que quedo en K.O._

_Yin parpadea teniendo los ojos muy abiertos al igual que los demás, se oyen los grillos cantar, incluso el sonido del viento._

- _¡Gane! –exclama emocionada Yin alzando sus manos y brincando de felicidad mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver al forma tan estúpida de perder de uno de los más fuertes de la aldea. – ¡Finalmente soy la prometida de Cong! –Yin sonríe emocionada sin dejar de saltar y Yang sonríe al ver feliz a su hermana._

Yin es rodeada por un aura brillante y sonrisa bobalicona ante el recuerdo de su compromiso. Yang sonríe levemente mientras que Akane y Ukyo les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Claramente tuvo suerte… sino conociera al arrogante de Cong diría que se dejo ganar. –_Akane suspiro resignada.

- ¡Mousse ya lle…! –Cong no termina su frase y queda congelado en la entrada con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Yin.

- ¡Oh! –fue lo único que pudo exclamar Happossai al verlas.

- ¡Airen! –Yin se pone de pie rápidamente haciendo caer la silla y se echa encima de Cong que apenas y logro apoyar un pie un paso hacia atrás para sostenerse.

Yin enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de Cong y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

- Te extrañe tanto. –dice melosa y el pelinegro aun sigue mirándola sorprendido. – ¡Wo ai ni! –Yin cierra sus ojos y une sus labios con los de Cong.

- Los Chinos son tan aventados. –susurra sorprendida Akane y Ukyo asintió dándole la razón.

- Que tiernos se ven juntos. –Yang se limpia sus lágrimas conmovida al igual que Shampoo y Mousse.

Cong tiene los ojos muy abiertos sintiendo como Yin mueve sus labios entre los suyos e inconscientemente él los movió, pero al sentir que ella adentra su lengua en su boca la separa de él rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Yin? –pregunta molesto.

- Vine por ti. –Yin lo abraza, acurrucando su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro y a este se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Pues no me iré así que regresa a China con tu hermana.—ordena furioso.

- Si Cong no se va Yin tampoco se ira. El lugar de Yin es donde esta Cong.—dice melosa, acurrucándose más con él y a Cong se le sombrea más la frente de negro.

- ¡Y el lugar de Yang es donde esta Yin! –exclama enérgica Yang alzando sus manos haciendo que la frente de Cong se sombree mas de negro.

- Es lindo ser acosado por quien se autoproclama tu prometida ¿no? –Akane lo mira burlona y Cong la fulmina con la mirada. – Jamás imagine que estarías en mis zapatos… amo el karma. –Akane amplia mas su sonrisa burlona y Cong afila más su mirada.

- Bueno Cong tu deber es hacerte cargo de tu prometida y su familia, así que se quedaran aquí. –dice tranquilo el viejo y a Cong se le vuelve a sombrear la frente de negro.

* * *

><p>Akane camina por la acera teniendo las manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y sonríe de oreja a oreja. A su lado camina Ukyo.<p>

- Te vez demasiado feliz. —Ukyo entrecierra la mirada hacia ella.

- Lo estoy, ese pedante de Cong sufre lo que yo sufro con su hermano. –un aura brillante la rodea y Ukyo roda los ojos.

- Creo que has olvidado un detalle.

- ¿Qué? –Akane la mira de reojo.

- Que esas dos se quedaran aquí… —Akane dobla la esquina pensando que Ukyo la sigue pero esta sigue derecho no dándose cuenta que doblo la esquina. –Lo que significa que esas dos pronto se darán cuenta que por tu culpa están malditas y querrán matarte y yo veré eso en primera fila. –Ukyo es rodeada por un aura brillante. – ¿a que lo habías olvidado? –Ukyo mira hacia donde se supone debe ir caminando Akane no viéndola, por lo que se sorprende. – ¿A dónde se fue? Siempre huye la maldita y yo que quería ver su cara cuando se diera cuenta que pronto será cazada por las mellizas chinas. –dice con lamento mientras sigue su camino, al doblar la esquina se detiene mostrándose sorprendida.— ¡Mi puesto! –Ukyo corre hacia su puesto que a decir verdad sigue donde lo dejo hace dos semanas: alado de un parque de Nerima que esta alado de un supermercado de Nerima. –Todo esta tal como lo deje, incluso los ingredientes. –dice inspeccionándolo. –Estos ladrones seguramente al igual que los demás les dio cargo de conciencia por robarse mi puesto y lo dejaron aquí con todo intacto. –un aura brillante rodea a la chica.

* * *

><p>- Ya dime ese detalle que olvide Ukyo.— Akane voltea hacia donde se supone debe ir caminando a Ukyo no viendo a nadie por lo que suspira con pesadez mostrando resignación. –Seguramente esa estúpida tomo otro camino, perdiéndose.<p>

* * *

><p>Cong solo vistiendo un pantalón deportivo abre la puerta de la habitación que comparte con su hermano y su frente se sombrea al ver que en su futon esta acostada Yin en una pose muy provocativa y solo usando una camisa que por cierto es de él.<p>

- ¿Qué haces aquí Yin?

- Es obvio. Vine a dormir contigo. –dice coqueta palmeando el colchón a su lado.

- Yin, Mousse se mudo a mi habitación para dejarles la habitación libre a ti y a tu hermana. –dice con fastidio.—por cierto ¿donde está Mousse?

Unos brincoteos acelerados hacen que Cong voltee y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver a Mousse amordazado completamente, teniendo un pañuelo en su boca y saltando hacia él.

- ¡Espera Mousse! ¡No te vayas, vas a interrumpir a hermana mayor en su noche de pasión! –Yang corre atrás de Mousse teniendo unas cuerdas en mano.

Mousse cae a los pies de su hermano, teniendo el culo alzado y pareciendo gusano por las sogas que lo amordazan y alza la mirada suplicante por ayuda a su hermano.

- Oye quítale esas sogas a mi hermano. –ordena Cong mirando molesto a Yang que bufa con fastidio mientras Cong voltea hacia Yin. –Y tú vete a tu habitación y llévate a tu hermana.

- Pero estamos comprometidos y los prometidos deben dormir juntos. –dice de forma berrinchuda sentándose en la cama.

Cong se acerca Yin y la toma del cuello de la camisa como si fuera un gato, la alza y la saca de la habitación para después tomar del pelo a su hermano y meterlo en su habitación, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara a las hermanas.

- ¿Qué le viste hermana mayor? –Yang apunta indignada la puerta.

- Es tan guapo y genial. –Yin mira melosa la puerta y Yang suspira resignada. –A la otra en vez de amordazar a Mousse para que no nos interrumpa los sedas.

- Ok. –Yang usa su pulgar en son de aprobación.

* * *

><p>Cong comienza a despertarse y alza la cabeza al sentir un peso extra encima de él topándose con una cabellera negra haciéndolo suspirar resignado al tener a Yin dormida encima de él, acurrucando su cara en su pecho.<p>

- _Otra vez regresan a mí las mañanas teniendo una intrusa en mi cama usándome como colchón. _–Cong vuelve a suspirar y entonces recuerda las palabras de Akane. –_No Akane, yo no estoy en tus zapatos porque sencillamente tu no sientes lo mismo que yo al tener un intruso en tu cama. –_Cong deja caer con pesadez su cabeza en la almohada y cierra sus ojos llevando una mano a la cintura de la chica que duerme encima de él y apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de ella percibiendo más de cerca su aroma.

**Continuará**

**jajajjaja ya salio la prometida de cong ke parece star muy loka ademas ke trae aa su hermana ke sta igual o mas loca, akanee se ha cargado dos enemigas zafadas, ke seguro le daran caza cuando se enteren que por culpa de ella estan malditas jajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	20. Combate en parejas

**Combate en parejas**

Cong aprieta los parpados al sentir algo húmedo y agradable pasar por lo largo de su cuello. Abre los ojos y alza la cabeza topándose con una cabellera negra haciéndolo suspira con pesadez. Mira de reojo a su derecha viendo a su hermano acostado sobre su futon completamente dormido a su lado un frasco de sedantes haciendo que al pelinegro se le sombree la frente de negro.

- Yin. –la llama con fastidio, reteniendo un gemido al sentirla succionarle el cuello, seguro la canija le está dejando marca.

- ¡Buenos días Cong! –exclama amigable, enderezando, quedando sentada sobre el vientre de él y dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Esperaba que despiertes para darte los buenos días! –Yin amplia su sonrisa.

- ¿Y tenias que despertarme besándome el cuello? –Cong alza ambas cejas mostrando molestia.

- No me pude resistir. –Yin parpadea mostrando falsa inocencia haciendo a Cong suspirar con pesadez.

- ¿Por qué sigues usando mis playeras como pijama? ¿Qué no tienes ropa para dormir? –Cong mira que ella está usando otra playera suya, no sabe cómo demonios las toma si él las esconde bien de ella desde que está ahí.

- Me gusta ponérmelas porque huelen a Cong. –Yin infla los mofles en un infantil puchero. –Pero si no te gusta que me las ponga, me la quito. –una sonrisa picara adorna sus labios.

Cong ensancho los ojos al ver que sin descaro se quita la playera y para joder no lleva sostén, por lo que ahora solo lleva puestas sus bragas, así que tiene una perfecta vista de los senos desnudos de ella. El pobre chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y no pudo despegar los ojos de los senos de la pelinegra.

Yin tira la playera al suelo y apoya sus manos en el pecho de él, inclinándose un poco haciendo que sus senos se alcen y junten más.

- ¿Mejor? –pregunta coqueta, inclinándose más y posando sus labios sobre la barbilla de él haciéndolo tensarse.

Yin comenzó a subir en un camino de besos hacia sus labios, pero antes de llegar a ellos fue empapada con agua fría debido a que Cong había tomado la jarra de agua que tenia alado y se la había vertido encima de ambos, convirtiendo a su prometida en un lobo que ahora está encima de él y se agita, sacudiéndose el agua.

- A ver si así te enfrías. –Cong se la quita de encima y se pone de pie mostrando indiferencia y haciendo que el lobo caiga de lado ante la forma en que se paro. –Ve a despertar a tu hermana, para que nos ayuden a abrir y atender el restaurante… ya que sedaste a Mousse harás el trabajo de él esta mañana. –Cong baja la mirada viendo las bragas rosas de su prometida que se engancho a su pie debido a que se le cayeron cuando la mojo, así que con agilidad las toma entre los dedos del pie y se las avienta en la cara a la loba, para después salir de la habitación dejando a una loba que aulló decaída.

* * *

><p>- <em>Hice bien en poner esa jarra de agua alado de mi cama antes de dormir… no se cuanto pueda resistirme. –<em>Cong suelta un profundo suspiro, pasándose una mano por su cabello mojado mientras camina por los pasillos de madera de la parte de arriba de la casa.

* * *

><p>Akane-chica vistiendo sus tradicionales ropas chinas esta acostada de lado en el pasillo que conecta el patio trasero de la casa, quedando de frente al estanque donde de vez en cuando brincotea un pescado naranja con manchas negras.<p>

La chica con aburrimiento lee un manga, tiene su codo derecho apoyado en el suelo apoyando su mejilla derecha en la palma, usa su otra mano para darle vuelta a la página o para tomar alguna galleta que tiene sobre el plato que esta alado del manga.

Ranma que va pasando por ahí se detiene a la espalda de ella al verla y suspira con pesadez al verla vagando, mas si Akane noto su presencia no pareció importarle.

- ¡Oe! –la llama el pelinegro picándole las costillas con la punta del pie.

Akane con galleta en boca frunció el seño, no es que le haya dolido pero si le molesto que sea tan poco delicado con ella, además que la interrumpa de su interesante lectura. Así que mira hacia donde está su prometido mostrando fastidio.

- Eres chica, se un poco mas femenina. –Ranma tiene sus ojos entrecerrados al verla y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente. –Es vergonzoso tener como prometida a una marimacho. Tu problema no es que te conviertas en chico sino tu actitud.

Akane con fastidio se sienta y cruza sus piernas en forma de mariposa, masticando con rapidez el bocado para después pasarlo.

- Tú eres más femenino que yo así que hacemos la pareja perfecta. –dice con bula provocando que se le hinche una vena a su prometido que afilo su mirada.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!... no es que yo sea más femenino sino que tu eres demasiado masculino. En cuanto a mi solo yo tengo modales. –dice entre dientes y ahora es Akane que afila su mirada hacia él.

- ¡Puaj!... no te apures Ranma que ni aunque me obliguen me casare con un niñito de mami con modales. –Akane lo mira con desdén alzando su rostro altanera.

- Y yo nunca me casare con un fenómeno. –le dice con desprecio.

Okey. Eso si le calo, Ranma le pude llamar marimacho, machorra, incluso fea pero que la llame fenómeno le cala como ningún otro insulto mas si es él quien se lo dice. La expresión de la peli-azul se volvió sombría. En cuanto Ranma se mordió el labio inferior por pasarse de bocazas. ¿Es que no pueden estar sin pelearse un solo día?, él solo la buscaba para irse juntos a tomar un helado, para invitarla, pero la vergüenza y orgullo al pensarse rechazado antes de si quiera invitarla hizo que empezara a molestarla y como siempre las cosas terminan así de tensas como ahorita.

Akane furiosa por el insulto le dio una barrida a Ranma que por no esperárselo cayó de cabeza a la parte del patio, con su cabeza clavada en el suelo y las piernas alzadas, justo cuando Ranma cayó la pared que rodea el patio se quebró dejando ver a Yang en posición de dar una patada larga dejando ver que quebró el muro de una patada. A su lado esta Yin sonriendo amigable y cargando un pedido del restaurante.

- ¿S_iempre tienen que hacer eso los Chinos? ¿Acaso no conocen la puerta?—_Akane entrecierra su mirada hacia ellas mientras una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

Yang se endereza dejando ver que lleva un delantal sobre su ropa al igual que su hermana mayor.

- ¡Ni hao Akane! –saluda amigable Yang saltando quedando frente Akane al igual que su hermana mayor, ignorando ambas la cabeza enterrada en el suelo con las piernas rectas alzadas.

Akane entrecierra mas su mirada hacia esas dos, pensó que ayer ya se había librado de ellas. En cuanto Yang no borra su sonrisa y Yin también le sonríe, solo que su sonrisa es más pequeña.

- ¿No saben usar la puerta o qué?

- Disculpa a Yang. Trate de detenerla, pero ella alego que tomaría mas tiempo rodear para llegar a la puerta y antes de que me diera cuenta ya había pateado el muro. –Yin se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Yang se rasca la nuca apenada ante la mirada fulminante de Akane.

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

- En agradecimiento por ayudarme a encontrar a Cong te trajimos esto. –Yin le extiende la caja donde lleva un plato de tallarines a Akane.

A Akane se le alegro la vida, le han traído comida, eso es más que suficiente para olvidar rencores en ella. Con emoción toma la caja ya saboreándose los deliciosos fideos que preparan en el restaurante Chino de Mousse.

- A partir de ahora trabajaremos en el restaurante del abuelo. Aun me siento en deuda contigo así que cualquier cosa que necesites me buscas ahí. –Yin hace una leve inclinación y su hermana menor la imita.

- Entonces ¿no piensan regresar a China? –Akane sonríe nerviosa, tensándose, si esas dos se quedan pronto pueden descubrir que quienes la lanzaron a los estanques fueron ella y su padre.

- Mi lugar es donde está mi prometido. –dice ofendida Yin y Yang asintió dándole la razón. –Si Cong se queda aquí yo también lo hare, si Cong regresa a China yo también lo hare, si Cong se va a otro país yo también lo hare, si Cong se va del mundo yo…

- Ya capte, lo seguirás a donde vayas. –la corta con fastidio Akane y Yin asintió conforme de que la entienda. –_Los chinos son tan acosadores. –_La peli-azul roda los ojos con fastidio. –bueno… ¿no tienen más entregas que hacer? –dice como quien no quiere la cosa corriéndolas de forma disimulada, en eso se oye un gemido masculino justo cuando Ranma saca su cabeza del suelo quedando sentado atrás de las Chinas, sobándose adolorido su cabeza y solo siendo visto por Akane que ensancho los ojos. –_Olvide que Ranma está aquí y que una de esas Chinas acosadoras aun no tiene prometido. Si ve a Ranma seguro se va a enamorar de él e intentara vencerlo, y entonces tendré mas competencia. –_Akane muestra horror en la mirada viendo como las Chinas voltean hacia atrás en cámara lenta para ver quien gime adolorido.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Ranma alza ambas cejas viendo a las desconocidas frente a él.

- Yo soy Yang y ella es mi hermana mayor Yin. –le dice amigable Yang, pero para Akane sonó coqueta, los celos la hacen alucinar cosas por lo que sus ojos muestran ms terror.

- _Oh no, más Chinos. –_a Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro al ver que se están invadiendo por Chinos.

- ¿Tu quien eres? –Yin lo mira de forma altanera haciendo que Ranma frunza el seño.

- Saotome Ranma. –le responde altanero.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no se enamoraron ya de Ranma? Ya pasaron un par de minutos, ya debería habérsele echado encima Yang intentándolo vencer para hacerlo su prometido. –_Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa mirando a Yang como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Bueno, ya nos vamos. –anuncia Yang regresando su vista a Akane al igual que Yin.

- _Al fin se irán y sin causarme problemas, comienzo a pensar que no todos los Chinos son problemáticos. –_Akane suspira aliviada justo en el instante que tras de ella y viniendo del pasillo se ve a Soun-panda que pasa tranquilamente rascándose el trasero.

Las hermanas al verlo ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- ¿Un panda….?

- ¿… con larga cabellera negra? –Yang termina la frase de su hermana, ambas mostrándose incrédulas teniendo una especie de recuerdo de cierto panda con cabellera larga de color negra que la empujo al estanque del conejo ahogado.

Akane teniendo un muy mal presentimiento voltea su cabeza de forma robótica y su frente se sombrea de negro al ver a su padre parado atrás de ella, mirando curioso a los chinos. Eso no sería problema, ¡claro que no!... de no ser porque su jodido padre esta convertido en panda, y se podría confundir con cualquier panda de no ser porque a su padre lo caracteriza esa larga cabellera única entre los pandas.

- _Viejo hijo de la chingada siempre metiéndome en problemas. –_Akane aprieta los puños con fuerza teniendo unas inmensas ganas de dejarse ella misma huérfana.

- Akane. –la llama de forma sombría Yin.

Akane teniendo una sonrisa forzada voltea lentamente viendo al par de Chinas con una expresión sombría.

- ¿Si? –Akane amplía su sonrisa haciendo que Ranma se extrañe al verla toda nerviosa.

- Dijiste que también eres una maldita de Jusenkyo ¿no? –Yin afila más su mirada.

- Eso creo. –Akane se rasca la nuca nerviosa.

- ¿En qué te conviertes exactamente Akane? –el tono de voz que uso Yang sonó realmente amenazante.

- ¡En sapo! –dice rápidamente y Ranma alza ambas cejas por que mienta mientras las chinas entrecierran la mirada no creyéndole, pero en eso Akane es empapada con agua fría gracias a que su querido padre le vació un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza, convirtiéndola en chico ante la mirada tétrica de las Chinas que jamás olvidaran a esos dos que las lanzaron a los estanques. – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –furiosa Akane voltea hacia su padre.

"Porque es malo mentir"

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de Akane y una vena se hincho en su frente. Con fuerza apretó su puño derecho que hundió en el rostro de su sacrosanto padre.

- Tendo Akane. –la llama con frialdad Yin.

- Aquí vamos. –Akane voltea molesta hacia las Chinas.

- Retamos a ti y a tu padre a una batalla mañana al atardecer. –Yang la apunta con su dedo índice de la mano derecha. –Pagaran ambos el habernos lanzado a esos estanques.

- Más les vale presentarse. Juramos hacerlos picadillo. –Yin se truena los dedos amenazante.

- Ahí estaremos. —Akane las mira retadora.

El par de chinas dieron media vuelta y saltaron hacia la barda alejándose de ahí y Ranma dejo de ver por donde se fueron para voltear hacia su prometida.

- Así que otras malditas por tu culpa. —comenta aburrido, como si eso fuera historia de todos los días.

- Algo así. –dice exasperada, pero voltea hacia su padre cuando este le pica con sus garras el hombro derecho.

"¿Y porque me tengo que ver involucrado en tus peleas?"

El tic en la ceja de Akane regresa que toma del pellejo a su padre y acerca su rostro amenazante al de él.

- Porque no es solo mi pelea viejo asqueroso. Ambos las lanzamos a los estanques encantados, así que también es tu pelea. mas te vale presentarse que esta vez no me hare yo sola responsable de tus actos. –dice furiosa.

"Ya entendí, no te sulfures"

Akane toma el nuevo letrero que enseño su padre y se lo estrella en la cabeza, noqueándolo.

- Bueno si se quedaban esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. –dice ya resignada.

- ¿Son fuertes esas dos? –Ranma la mira curiosa.

- Son amazonas, supongo que han de ser buenas en el combate. –Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Espero sean mejores peleando que Shampoo… así esto ser divertido. –Akane sonríe sintiéndose ansiosa por una buena pelea.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Cómo que no está?! –exclama furiosa e indignada Akane estando de pie en la entrada del comedor. – ¿A dónde fue ese viejo apestoso?<p>

- Genma y Tendo-kun salieron antes del amanecer a un viaje de entrenamiento por una semana. –comenta tranquila Nodoka que esta de rodillas en el suelo acomodando la mesa para el desayuno.

- Maldito viejo cobarde aprovecho para escapar mientras estaba dormida. –murmura furiosa apretando los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña que tío Tendo haya escapado? –dice resignado Ranma posando su mano derecha sobre su frente. El pelinegro se encuentra de pie alado de su prometida. – ¿Y ahora que harás? El combate es en algunas horas y no creo que encuentres al tío antes del atardecer. –Ranma mira curioso a su prometida notándola fruncir el seño.

- Pues ¿qué más? Peleare sola. –dice con firmeza y Ranma frunce el seño no agradándole la idea.

- Serán dos contra una. ¡Es injusto!... ¡Yo seré tu pareja en el combate! –dice con firmeza.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama exaltada y furiosa haciendo que el pelinegro frunza mas el seño.

- ¿Por qué no? –Ranma la mira indignado.

- ¡Porque no! –Akane sono berrinchuda y Ranma gruño furioso.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –pregunta curiosa Nodoka interrumpiendo a su hijo que estaba por replicar.

- Retaron al tío Soun y a Akane a un duelo, pero como tío Soun escapo Akane tendrá que pelear a solas contra dos amazonas. –aclara Ranma mirando a su madre.

- Are… no será una pelea justa Akane-chan, lo mejor es que aceptes la ayuda de Ranma. –el pelinegro sonríe complacido al tener el apoyo de su madre y Akane bufa cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. –Además si ustedes pelean juntos fortalecerán lazos y su amor será ms intenso. –Nodoka mira soñadora el techo teniendo sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho, siendo rodeada por un aura brillante.

- ¡Mamá! –exclama avergonzado Ranma y Akane voltea su rostro a un lado intentando ocultar el sonrojo que adquirieron sus mejillas.

- ¡Ranma no va a ayudarme en esa pelea! –dice con firmeza.

- Deja de ser una cabezona. –Ranma la fulmina con la mirada. – ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude? ¿Acaso piensas que soy tan débil que seré un estorbo? –el pelinegro la mira dolido haciendo que Akane relaje su expresión huraña. – Porque déjame decirt…

- No es eso. –dice entre dientes exasperada.

- Entonces ¿qué es?

- Son amazonas y una de ellas no tiene prometido. –dice entre dientes, volteando su rostro a lado contrario donde esta Ranma para que no vea el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Y eso qué? –Ranma entrecierra la mirada, indignado por esa escusa tan pobre.

- ¿No lo entiendes? –Akane voltea a verlo furiosa. – ¡No me arriesgare a que Yang te noquea aunque sea por accidente porque automáticamente te convertirás en su prometido y hará lo que sea para obligarte a casarte con ella! –grita furiosa y Ranma la mira sorprendido, incluso Nodoka salió de su mundo de ensoñación para mirar sorprendido a Akane por lo que ha dicho.

La peli-azul al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se pone más roja que un farolillo, por lo que voltea todo su cuerpo hacia la puerta dándole la espalda al par de Saotome.

- Esta pelea es mía y de mi padre. No te metas. –dice cortante saliendo de la cocina y Ranma sale de la sorpresa y frunce el seño.

- ¡Que linda! Solo está preocupada de tener una rival de amores. –dice melosa Nodoka, retorciéndose como gusano.

- ¿Y como estas segura que me noqueara? ¡Se defenderme solo! –alega indignado tomando el mismo camino que su prometida.

* * *

><p>El atardecer esta cerca y corriendo por las calles de Nerima se ve a una furiosa Akane<em>—vistiendo sus tradicionales ropas Chinas—<em>siendo seguida por un furioso Ranma—_quien viste su aori blanco de entrenamiento.—_

- ¡Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda! ¡Puedo arreglármelas sola! –grita exasperada, volteando sobre su hombro para ver a su cabezón prometido.

- ¡La aceptes o no te ayudare! ¡Te demostrare que soy lo suficiente fuerte como para pelear a tu lado!

Ante esas palabras Akane deja de correr y Ranma al ver que se ha detenido disminuye su velocidad hasta detenerse a medio metro de ella justo cuando esta voltea todo su cuerpo quedando de frente a él.

- Ranma. –lo llama seria. – ¿En verdad te gustaría arriesgarte a perder ante una amazona?

- ¡No perderé! –exclama berrinchudo.

- Eso ni tú mismo lo sabes. Ni yo se que tan fuertes sean esas dos, solo sé que son más fuertes que Shampoo pero no se qué tanto. Aun así mi experiencia con los chinos me ha dejado ver lo tramposos que son la mayoría a la hora de pelear. –Ranma chasquea la lengua sabiendo que en eso tiene razón. –No es que no te crea lo suficiente fuerte como para pelear conmigo, es solo que no quiero que por mi culpa tengas otra prometida que tu no has elegido. –le dice seria y Ranma ensancha sus ojos sorprendido, sintiéndose conmovido.

- Tu misma has dicho que no sabes que tan fuertes son… si son muy fuertes ¿crees que podrás vencerlas a ambas? –Ranma la mira serio y Akane chasquea la lengua, le gustaría decir que si como su enorme ego le dice que lo diga, pero desgraciadamente no puede asegurar eso.

- ¡Akane terminemos con lo que dejamos pendientes ayer!

Al oír ese grito de guerra Ranma voltea y Akane alza la mirada con fastidio viendo a Ukyo con espátula en alto corriendo hacia donde esta ella.

- ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus juegos! –Akane salto hacia Ukyo hundiéndole el rostro con sus dos pies al momento de impactarlos haciendo que a Ranma le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Cuando Akane cae de pie, frente a ella cae Ukyo hacia atrás, teniendo los pies de Akane marcados en la cara. Ranma suspira resignado, pero luego sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Si no quieres que te ayude yo deja que U-chan lo haga.

Akane voltea a ver a Ranma como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y este le sonríe complacido por su idea.

- Si no quieres que U-chan lo haga, entonces yo peleare contigo quieras o no. Una prometida mas metida a la fuerza lo podre sobrellevar como tú lo sobrellevas teniendo tres prometidos. –lo ultimo lo dice con reproche haciendo que Akane sonría nerviosa. –Así que… ¿U-chan o yo?

- Ukyo. –Akane baja la cabeza derrotada y Ranma sonríe triunfante.

Gimiendo adolorida Ukyo se sienta en el suelo dispuesta a decirle a Akane hasta de lo que se va a morir, pero sus insultos se quedan en la garganta ya que de la nada ahora tiene a Ranma de rodillas frente a ella, tomándola de las manos y mirándola de una forma que la hace quedarse bobalicona.

Akane entrecierra la mirada, hinchándosele una vena en la frente teniendo de repente unas intensas ganas de matar a Ukyo de pronto.

- U-chan ¿podrías ayudar a Akane en su pelea? –pide con amabilidad y Akane gruñe furiosa.

- Claro. –dice bobalicona. –espera… ¿qué? –Ukyo cae en cuenta de lo que le pidieron haciéndola salir de bobalandia.

- ¡Gracias U-chan, realmente eres una buen amiga! –Ranma le dedica una de esas grandes sonrisas que dejo bobalicona nuevamente a Ukyo.

- ¡Lo que sea para ayudar a los amigos! –Ukyo comienza a reír de forma exagerada y Ranma amplía su sonrisa mirándola agradecido.

- _¿Por qué tiene que sonreírle a ella así? –_Akane frunce mas su seño sintiendo que desea ahora matar a Ukyo mas que nada, esas sonrisas son solo para ella, odia que Ranma se las dedique a alguien más.

* * *

><p>En el parque central de Nerima se ve de pie a Yin maniobrando ágilmente con un báculo y a su lado esta Yang maniobrando con agilidad con unos chacos.<p>

Al costado de ellas, alejados unos cuantos metros están Cong teniendo sus brazos cruzados y expresión de seriedad. Hapossai hincado fumando su pipa. Mousse de pie mostrándose ansioso por ver a su Akane y preocupado por con quienes peleara. Luego esta Shampoo quien abraza melosa un caballito de juego al cual llama Mousse y le profesa su amor.

- Mousse no gustarle que prometida pelee contra Yin y Yang. –Mousse cruza sus brazos a al altura de su pecho de forma berrinchuda.

- Ya te dije que esto nos pude beneficiar Mousse. –dice con tranquilidad el anciano, aunque teniendo un brillo extraño en su mirada.

- ¡Cong! –Yin salta hacia Cong, colgándosele del cuello y mirándolo melosa. –Ganare esta pelea y defenderé mi honor, así que apóyame. –dice melosa para después posar sus labios sobre los de él que se mantuvo indiferente al contacto y con la misma expresión.

- ¿Has pensado que el padre de Akane no tiene mujer? –dice serio Cong cuando Yin separo sus labios de los de él y lo mira sorprendida al igual que Yang que camina hacia donde está su hermana.

- Yang tu no golpees al panda. Ese déjamelo a mí. Si lo venzo yo, no habrá problema porque ya estoy comprometida. –dice firme mirando a su hermana sin dejar de abrazar a Cong y Yang asintió, sintiéndose aliviada, por no estar en riesgo de terminar casándose con un panda feo.

- ¡Prometido! –exclama feliz Mousse corriendo hacia Akane y haciendo que los demás volteen hacia donde viene.

- ¿Dónde está el panda? –Yang frunce el seño al igual que su hermana que dejo de abrazar a Cong para voltear todo su cuerpo hacia ellos.

La mirada de Akane se topa con la de las hermanas haciendo que muestre más seriedad en ella, pero se ve obligada a quitar su mirada de ellas cuando Mousse se lanzo a ella abrazándola y haciéndola caer de sentón al suelo con Mousse encima restregando su mejilla con la de ella, razón por la que su frente se sombreo de negro.

Ranma y Ukyo que van a su lado también detienen su paso, con el primero fulminando con la mirada a Mousse y teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente, mientras que la segunda le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Suéltame Mousse! –Akane con fastidio intenta alejarlo, posando sus manos en la frente del chico para empujarlo, pero este la abraza.

- ¿Dónde está el panda? –Yin salto quedando de pie frente a ellos y su hermana quedo a su lado.

Akane le da un puñetazo en la cara a Mousse para alejarla de ella, para después ponerse de pie rápidamente colocándose atrás de Ukyo quien tomo de los hombros.

- Ella ocupara el lugar de mi padre. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Ukyo suspira resignada.

Yin y Yang se miran entre sí, para después chasquear la lengua regresando nuevamente su mirada a Akane.

- Pelearemos contra ustedes dos, igual cuando acabemos con ustedes iremos por el panda. –dice con firmeza Yin y Akane les sonríe de forma retadora.

* * *

><p>De pie esta Akane a su lado Ukyo y a un metro frente a ellas están Yin y Yang. En medio de las cuatro esta Hapossai. Un poco alejados están los observadores atentos, menos Shampoo que sigue agasajándose al caballo de juego.<p>

- Este será un combate en parejas… —informa serio el anciano quien será el réferi. –ganara quien logre noquear a sus otras dos contrincantes.

- Perfecto. –Akane se truena los dedos y sonríe de forma torcida.

- A Mousse preocuparle que prometida tener a chica de espátula como pareja. –Mousse frunce el seño haciendo que Ranma que está a su lado la mira curioso.

- ¿Tan fuertes son esas dos? –pregunta preocupado.

- No solo son fuertes, sino que peleando juntas lo son aun más. Desde que nacieron han estado juntas y al pelear en pareja coordinan sus movimientos como si fueran una sola, pero con su poder y habilidades multiplicadas al doble. –dice con preocupación Mousse y Ranma frunce su ceño.

- _Akane. –_Ranma dirige su mirada preocupada hacia su prometida.

- Una cosa más. –Hapossai mira a Akane de una forma que definitivamente le dio mala espina. –Si pierdes prometida, te casaras con Mousse.

Ranma y Akane ensanchan los ojos, Cong sonríe con mofa, Yin y Yang les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, sabiendo porque el viejo se mostro emocionado cuando le comentaron lo de la pelea. En cuanto Mousse sonrío emocionado, olvidándosele toda preocupación por Akane. Y Ukyo inclino la cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo le tape la mirada, dejando ver solo esa sonrisa tétrica.

- _Esta es una oportunidad que no debo aprovechar. –_la sonrisa tétrica de Ukyo se amplía más.

_Se ve en la arena a Ukyo de pie y frente a ella noqueadas y todas llenas de golpes a Yin, encima Yanga y por ultimo Akane, alrededor de ellas hay pequeñas espátulas clavadas en el suelo._

- _Ukyo._

_La castaña voltea viendo a Ranma de pie mirándola como el amor de su vida con fondo de corazones atrás de él._

- _Eres tan fuerte Ukyo. No solo venciste a esas chinas, sino que también a Akane… no cabe duda que tu serias mejor esposa. Contigo manejando el dojo a mi lado haremos del dojo Saotome el mejor. –Ranma toma las manos de Ukyo entre las suyas._

- _Ranma-san. –Ukyo lo miraconmovida teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas._

- _Ahora mi prometida eres solo tu Ukyo. –Ranma inclina su rostro hacia el de ella, para sellar sus labios en los ansiosos de Ukyo que ha cerrado sus ojos._

- ¡Jajajajajaj…! –Ukyo comienza a reír como desquiciada teniendo expresión de sufrir retraso mental haciendo que los demás la miren como la retrasada que parece.

- _¿Qué te has imaginado pervertida? –_Akane mira con ojos entrecerrados a quien por desgracia es su pareja en esta pelea, para después suspirar resignada y posar su mirada en el viejo. –Usted no desaprovecha.

- Claro que no. –Hapossai le sonríe triunfante.

- Aun así Mousse no tiene nada que ver en este. Esta pelea es entre ellas y yo. –dice con firmeza.

- Yin es la prometida de Cong, por lo tanto mi futura nieta… ¿verdad que si ganas pides que Akane se case con Mousse, Yin? –el anciano mira a la pelinegra haciendo que todas las miradas se posen en ella.

- Como Akane dijo esta es una pelea entre nosotras. Yang y yo solo buscamos defender nuestro honor. –Yang asintió complacida y Akane suspiro aliviada porque esas dos no se pongan de lado del viejo. –Esta pelea no se convertirá en algo donde al ganar se obtenga la aseguración de la boda de Mousse, eso manchara nuestro triunfo. –Ranma y Akane sintió que ya le caen bien esas dos, en cuanto Mousse se sintió indignado porque no quieran ayudarlo.

- _Sabía que dirían algo así. –_los ojos del anciano brillan nuevamente de forma misteriosa. –Yin tu deber como futura hermana mayor de Mousse es ayudarlo.

- Mi deber como amazona es buscar el beneficio de mi princesa, y mi princesa quiere tener como marido a Mousse… ¿en dado caso debería pedir en esta pelea que si gano Mousse se casara con Shampoo? –dice firme Yin y Yang se mantiene callada, dejando ver que esta de acuerdo con lo que su hermana dice.

Enserio que Ranma y Akane y sienten que aman a esas dos. Mousse se muestra aterrado ante la sola idea que su abuelo acepte esa proposición. Shampoo pareció que su oído se agrando al oir eso y se coloco sus lentes, alejándose del caballo y animando a las Chinas.

- No me dejas otra alternativa niña. –Hapossai niega resignado. – ¡Cong!

- Ay no. –Yang se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano y Akane tuvo un muy mal presentimiento al igual que Ranma.

- ¿Es enserio? –Cong mira indignado a su abuelo porque lo quiera usar y este asintió provocando que Cong frunza su seño y murmure unos cuantos insultos, sintiendo la mirada suplicante de Mousse.

- Ni aunque me lo pidas tu lo hare Cong. Esta es nuestra pelea y nuestro honor. –dice con firmeza Yin.

- Si hermana mayor, mantente firme. –apoya emocionada Yang con Akane asintiendo de acuerdo.

- Una cita. –dice Cong entre dientes. –Tendremos una cita si haces lo que el abuelo pide.

Yin ensancha los ojos para luego voltear sonriendo bobalicona el abuelo y Yang al verla se golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano.

- ¡Si ganamos Akane se casara con Mousse! –dice bobalicona Yin.

Mousse salta emocionado, Shampoo baja la cabeza derrotada, Hapossai sonríe triunfante y a los otros tres les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Ya oíste prometida. –Hapossai dirige su mirada triunfante a Akane.

- Esto es injusto… Yang tú no has dicho nada y no se te ve de acuerdo. Habla, también es tu pelea. –dice molesta mirando a la peli-plata.

- ¿Por qué complacerte a ti, siendo que Yin es mí hermana y tu eres la causante de mi maldición? –Yang mira indiferente a Akane que chasqueo la lengua.

- ¿Qué pasa prometida? ¿No estás segura de ganar? –Hapossai la mira con burla.

- No es eso, es solo que odio que siempre uses ese método. –Akane suspira con pesadez. –Hagan lo que quieran, igual les ganare. –las Chinas le sonríen altaneras.

- _Eso crees tú. –_Ukyo vuelve a sonreír traviesa.

- Ya arreglado esto… ¡comiencen! –el anciano salta alejándose de ellas y las cuatro se ponen en posición de pelea.

Akane se coloca en posición viendo como las Chinas hacen lo mismo maniobrando con sus armas, pero Akane deja de mirar a las chinas para caer sentada al suelo donde intento esquivar el inesperado ataque que Ukyo le intento dar con su espátula haciendo que las chinas relajen su postura y una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

- ¡¿Qué cojones intentas? Las contrincantes son ellas. –exclama furiosa a Akane.

- No, ellas son tus contrincantes, no las mías. A mí me beneficia que pierdas. –Ukyo le sonríe con arrogancia.

- Sabía que contigo no se podría confiar. –A Akane se le sombrea la frente de negro.

Las chinas rondan los ojos. Yin coloca su báculo sobre su hombro derecho, dejando que la gran parte de este quede atrás de ella y Yang salta quedando de pie sobre el báculo. La pelinegra usando su propio báculo como catapulta lanza a su hermana hacia esas dos para haber si así dejan de discutir y se toman esto enserio.

Akane ensancho los ojos al ver que Yang dirigirse a ella con su pie derecho alzando lista para pegarle con este, por lo que apoyando sus manos en el suelo dio una voltereta hacia atrás haciendo que Yang clave su pie en el suelo.

Ukyo quiso aprovechar para golpear con su espátula a Akane, pero tuvo bloquear con ella el báculo de Yin, haciendo que ambas hagan fuerza con sus armas al haberlas chocado entre ellas.

- Oye tarada iba a ayudarles a vencer a Akane. –dice entre dientes Ukyo.

- No necesitamos tu ayuda. Si vamos a vencerla será sin trapa, así que apégate a las reglas sino lárgate y no estorbes en esta pelea.

- Bueno… si tengo que aplastarte primero para lograr mis propósitos, no hay problema. –Ukyo sonríe de forma torcida y emplea más fuerza en el empuje, por lo que Yin la imito provocando que ambos salgan disparadas unos metros hacia atrás, siendo sus pies arrastrados por el suelo.

Alado de Yin cayó de pie Yang que había esquivado un golpe de Akane, la cual cayo de pie alado de Ukyo, estando las cuatro en posición de pelea.

Yin extiende la otra punta de su báculo hacia su hermana que la tomo con ambas manos. En su propio eje, Yin comenzó a girar a una velocidad impresiónate con su hermana aun sosteniéndose del otro lado del báculo, para luego soltarse justo cuando Yin deja de girar, haciendo que Yang salga volando hacia donde esta Akane como si la chica fuera una bala humana.

- Si me da me va a dolor. –Akane toma de los pelos a Ukyo y la coloca frente a ella como escudo.

Ukyo antes de reaccionar ensancha los ojos cuando los pies de Yang ya están tan cerca de ella para poder esquivarlos e inteligentemente Akane salta hacia atrás justo cuando Yang se estampa en la cara de Ukyo que sale volando hasta caer al suelo con Yang encima de su cara.

Akane sonríe burlona mientras a los espectadores les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver el pésimo trabajo en equipo que tienen esas dos, más que ayudarse entre sí parece que no desaprovechan momento para joder a la otra.

Akane borra su sonrisa y esquiva los puñetazos de Yin que apareció atrás de ella teniendo su báculo en su espalda para comenzar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Akane quien bloquea y esquiva sus ataques y aprovecha para lanzar puñetazos también.

- ¡Oh no! ¡tú hermana esta en problemas! –exclama espantada Akane mirando atrás de Yin que voltea rápidamente, solo para sentir como han tomado sus pies haciéndola caer de lleno hacia atrás dándose en la nuca.

Akane sonrío traviesa y la tomo de los tobillos, para después alzarse y girar sobre su propio eje, para luego lanzar a Yin.

- ¿Aun estas viva? –Yang mira hacia abajo sin quitarse de encima de la cara de la castaña.

- ¡Muévete Yang!

La mencionada alza su mirada y se sorprende al ver que su hermana es lanzada hacia ella, iba a esquivarla pero Ukyo la tomo de los tobillos deteniendo su huida por lo que Yin termino estrellándose con su hermana.

- Akane. –dice tétrica Ukyo sentándose en el suelo a la par que las Chinas comienzan a ponerse de pie alzando su mirada tétrica hacia ella.

- Oh-oh. –Akane da media vuelta y comienza a correr siendo seguida por tres enfurecidas chicas que fueron golpeadas por caer en uno de los trucos de Akane.

Los espectadores miran incrédulos y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca hacia donde fueron esas cuatro.

- ¡Tks! –Cong comienza a correr siguiéndolas con Ranma y Mousse siguiéndolo.

- El amor es tan lindo. –dice meloso el viejo, siguiéndolos también.

- ¡Espérame Mousse! –Shampoo con lagrimas en los ojos correr hacia donde se fue su amado.

* * *

><p>Las demás lograron alcanzar a Akane en l presa, por lo que se ve ahora a la peli-azul intentando esquivar los ataques de las gemelas. ¿Y Ukyo? Bueno la verdad no se sabe donde fue a parar, de repente ya ninguna la vio entre la persecución.<p>

A Akane se le ve agitada, golpeada y herida, y aunque las mellizas también están igual se les ve menos que Akane.

- _Maldita Ukyo, sabía que con ella no se podría contar… igual estando aquí no hubiera desaprovechado para noquearme. –_Akane chasquea la lengua, pelear contra las dos es muy difícil porque cuando esta por golpear a una para sacarla de combate cuando ve un espacio libre la otra lo cubre, ambas se combinan muy bien para atacar y bloquear.

- ¡Akane!

La nombrada escucha el grito furioso de Ukyo y voltea viéndola llegar desde el aire, por lo que un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de la peli-azul.

- ¡Te tenemos!

Ahora Akane baja la mirada viendo a Yang acercándose por enfrente, mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Yin hacer lo mismo por su espalda.

Yang salta con el pie al frente para patear a Akane, la cual toma el pie de Yang y gira en su propio eje golpeando a Yin, haciéndola caer de sentón al piso con un mueca de dolor ya que la cabeza de su hermana le saco el aire.

Akane sin soltar a Yang la lanza directo a Ukyo quien en el aire había sacado su espátula.

Ukyo al ver que Yang se dirige a ella le avienta su espátula que la china esquivo en el aire y patea a Ukyo por lo que esta cae sobre el muro que retiene el agua de la presa con su espátula quedando clavada a su lado. Y Yang cae en el suelo. En cuanto Yin que sigue sobre el muro de la presa golpea de una patada a Akane tirándola al suelo, justo enfrente de donde está su hermana.

Yin salta quedando alado de Yang que se va poniendo de pie. Ukyo también se pone de pie de un brinco y saca su espátula, creando una pequeña grieta para luego saltar el muro quedando alado de Akane.

Las chinas corren hacia sus oponentes dispuestas a golpearlas. En eso se rompe la presa, saliendo un chorro a propulsión en medio de ellas haciendo que se detenga y las cuatro miren temerosos hacia el muro de la presa.

Las cuatro miran con miedo como la pequeña grieta se va haciendo más grande hasta romperse el muro completamente. Las cuatro intentan correr, huyendo de toda esa agua que va hacia ellas a una velocidad impresionante, pero lógicamente las alcanzo, y la fuerte corriente se lleva a un chico pelinegro que intenta flotar, una cerca chillando que intenta no ahogarse, un conejo que manotea no queriéndose ahogar y un lobo que intenta flotar.

* * *

><p>Acercándose a la presa van Mousse, Ranma, Cong, Shampoo y Hapossai, pero detienen su carrera al sentir un temblor alzan la mirada viendo sorprendidos como una gran cantidad de agua viene hacia ellos como si fuera una gran ola en el mar.<p>

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntan sorprendida Shampoo mirando el agua.

- ¡Akane! –exclama Mousse viendo a su prometida encima de la gran ola estando acompañada de un cerdo, un conejo y un lobo, mientras los demás siendo lo suficiente listos saltan a los lados, cayendo de pie sobre los techos de las casas para que el agua no los impacte.

Mousse y Shampoo al darse cuenta que el agua está muy cerca ensanchan los ojos horrorizados, pero es demasiado tarde; el agua los impacto haciendo que una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los que se salvaron.

- ¡Akane! –exclama Ranma al verla irse con la gran ola, así que se fue saltando de tejado en tejado para alcanzar la gran ola.

Cong chasquea la lengua y se va saltando, tomando el mismo camino que Ranma. Mientras salta los tejados Cong mira a su lado por dónde va el agua viendo a Mousse gato flotando en el agua con la pansa hacia arriba y los ojos en forma de cruz, a su lado Shampoo pato en el mismo estado.

El pelinegro chasquea la lengua, salta hacia las casas de enfrente, pero cundo esta en el aire cruzando el agua estira sus manos hacia abajo tomando del pescuezo a Shampoo y del pellejo a Mousse. Cuando cae de pie en el tejado de enfrente los deja caer al suelo, para después mirar hacia el agua viendo que las demás están en la cima de la ola intentando no hundirse y Ranma unos tejados más adelante. Cong nuevamente comienza a saltar los tejados dejando ahí a Mousse y Shampoo.

* * *

><p>El agua las arrastro hasta el bosque que esta fuera de la ciudad, ahí se ve en el suelo a Akane-chico de rodillas, se le ve cansada debido a su lucha contra el agua para no ahogarse. A su lago esta Ukyo-cerdo desmayada. Luego Yin-lobo y Yang-conejo también desmayadas.<p>

- Supongo que gane. –dice con cansancio Akane mirándolas de reojo y sonriendo de forma torcida.

- ¡Akane!

La mencionada alza su rostro viendo a Ranma correr hacia ella.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado.

- ¡Gane! –Akane le sonríe amigable, haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

Ranma se sorprende al ver que la muy boba esta por ahogarse y solo se preocupa por eso, pero luego suspiro resignado y le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso su mirada se posa hacia la cerdita y ensancha nuevamente los ojos.

- ¡Kohi-chan! –exclama alterado tomándola en sus brazos y mirándola preocupado. – ¿Que le paso? –Akane frunce el seño y voltea su rostro un lado.

- No sé, andaba por ahí y la corriente se la llevo. –dice cortante poniéndose de pie.

- Pobrecita, cuando lleguemos a casa la mimare más. –dice meloso y un tic nervioso aparece en l ceja derecha de Akane que desea hacer estofado de cerdo. – ¿Y U-chan? –Ranma mira a todos lados buscando a la castaña.

- ¿Qué se yo?... se perdió entre l persecución antes de llegar a la presa. –responde cortante fulminando con la mirada al cerdo.

Akane bufa y mejor sigue su camino, no soporta ver como Ranma se muestra preocupado y meloso con Ukyo.

- ¿A dónde vas Akane? – Ranma la mira extrañado.

- A casa. –responde cortante sin dejar de caminar ni mirarlo.

- ¡Espérame, vamos por donde mismo! –Ranma corre intentándole dar alcance.

Cuando esos dos se alejaron de la zona de entre uno de los arboles del lugar cae Cong de pie frente al loba desmayada y se pone en cuclillas.

- Vaya forma estúpida de perder. –Cong ríe entre dientes y posa su mano sobre la cabeza del lobo, acariciándosela.

**Continuará**

**despues de una eternidad aki regreso con la conti XD**

**spero el kap les haya gustado :)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	21. Una maldición peor que la de Jusenkyo

**Una maldición peor que la de Jusenkyo**

Akane-chica está tomando un relajante baño. Esta dentro de la tina con el agua tibia cubriéndole hasta la parte media de los senos, teniendo su nuca recargada en la orilla de la tina y teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

En eso siente que una pelusa le cae sobre la cara por lo que abre los ojos, los cuales se ensanchan al ver a Yin en el techo. Ni idea de cómo se sostiene pero en su boca sostiene el mango de una filosa espada.

A los ojos de Akane el filo de la espada brillo de una forma de lo más aterradora. Con agilidad la pelinegra toma el mango de la espada con su mano derecha, con el pico del filo apuntando hacia Akane.

- Ahora si te matare Akane. –dice tétrica.

- ¡Pero les gane en el combate, se supone se darían por vencidas! –exclama alterada saliendo de la tina justo en el momento que Yin clavo la espada donde segundos antes estaba ella.

Akane suspira aliviada al ver que por poco no la cuenta, pero se tensa cuando Yin voltea su rostro hacia ella mostrando una expresión sombría y sonrisa espeluznante.

- Yan y yo jamás pasaremos la ofensa que han tenido tu padre y tu hacia nosotras. Por su culpa estamos malditas. –su tono de voz sonó mas tétrico.

Yin desclava su espada y se endereza dejando ver que solo se mojo la parte baja de las piernas y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia Akane teniendo la espada en manos, apuntando hacia ella. La peli-azul ni tonta ni perezosa rápidamente salió de la ducha, tomando una toalla que se enredo al cuerpo mientras sale corriendo hacia la puerta del baño con Yin yendo atrás de ella.

Antes de que llegue a la puerta y pueda tomar el pomo de esta, los sentidos de la peli-azul le alertaron por lo que giro en su mismo eje con el pie izquierdo y alzo el derecho dándole una patada en la mano derecha de Yin, con la cual sostenía la espada, por lo que la patada hizo que la espada salga volando hacia atrás pasando por arriba de la cabeza de la pelinegra y clavándose en el suelo, atrás de ella.

Le tomo un segundo a Akane apoyar su pie derecho en el suelo, girando sobre su propio eje ahora con ese pie teniendo alzado a la altura de su cadera el pie izquierdo con el cual le dio una patada en el costado a Yin mandándola a volar hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes del baño, agrietándola un poco.

La peli-azul aprovechando el momento se giro hacia la puerta, tomando el pomo de esta y la abrió, pero nada más lo hizo y quedo paralizada al ver a Yang frente a ella sonriéndole tétrica, sosteniendo en su mano derecha el mango de un gran mazo con la parte de arriba de este descansando sobre su hombro.

Akane sonríe de forma forzada teniendo su frente de negro al mirar de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Yin con espada mostrando la misma sonrisa tétrica de su hermana, dejándole ver que la pelinegra se recupero rápido y ahora la tienen acorralada.

- _¿Por qué los chinos son tan p_e_rsistentes? _–A Akane le da un tic nervioso en la comisura de su labio derecho, intenta dar un paso hacia atrás pero se tensa al sentir el pico de la espada de la pelinegra picarle la espalda.

- Prometo que no te dolerá mucho. –Yang usa ambas manos para sostener el mazo e impulsarlo haciéndolo hacia atrás para agarrar vuelo y darle un fuerte golpe a Akane que busca en su cabeza la forma de escapar.

Nada mas Yang hizo el mazo hacia atrás se oyó un fuerte golpe segundos después un cuerpo chocar contra la madera. Yang voltea curiosa por sobre su hombro para ver a quien golpeo y sus ojos mostraron horror al ver que golpeo un chico con su mazo, chico que ahora esta inconsciente en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Yin y Akane alzan sus rostros y se ponen de puntitas para ver a quien golpeo Yang como para poner esa expresión de shock. Yin ensancha los ojos sintiéndose incrédula al ver que su hermana ha noqueado a un chico y Akane está sorprendida al ver que a quien golpeo fue a Tatsuha.

- _¡Espera!... según su ley si noquean a un chico soltero significa que… —_Akane sonríe de forma picara, mostrando burla en su rostro. –Así que ahora eres prometida de Tatsuha. –comenta con mofa.

Yang se tenso comenzando a sudar frio, jamás pensó que se comprometería de esa forma tan estúpida, siempre ha sido cuidadosa de no golpear por accidente a chicos solteros para que no pasara esto, ¿cómo es que paso ahora? Ella no quería eso, ella quería encontrar a un chico que le guste y luego intentar vencerlo para comprometerse, no así, venciendo a un debilucho don nadie que fue tan estúpido como para ser golpeado así y para terminarla de joder quedar inconsciente por ese leve golpecito.

Yin se muestra incrédula, jamás pensó que su hermana menor cometiera semejante estupidez y quede comprometida de esa forma tan idiota.

- Fue… fue un accidente. –dice rápidamente mostrándose nerviosa. –Ni si quiera me gusta, ¡es más!, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta ahora, además que no lo rete a un combate… ¿verdad que no cuenta hermana mayor? –Yang mira esperanzada a Yin que ha quitado su expresión de incredulidad y ahora muestra una de seriedad.

- Yang… ¿sabes porque las amazonas solteras no entrenan con chicos, ni porque ellos no nos pueden retar, solo nosotros a ellos? –le pregunta seria.

- Si. Porque no podemos vencer chicos, y si los vencemos aunque sea por accidente serán automáticamente nuestros prometidos. –dice con pesar Yang.

- Así que…

- Según las leyes amazonas estas comprometida. –dice con burla Akane interrumpiendo a Yin, enserio más feliz no puede estar, no es la única desgraciada que se compromete pendejamente solo por un accidente. – ¡Felicidades mujer, seremos familia! –Akane le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable, no notando que prácticamente se autonombro ella misma la futura señora Saotome.

- Hermana mayor. –Yang mira a Yin suplicándole con la mirada que la ayude a salir de esta.

La pelinegra con todo pesar desvía la mirada, ella ama a su hermana menor y quería que se comprometiera con quien ella eligiera como ella misma lo ha hecho, pero por cuestiones del destino o de la pendejez de su hermana menor se termino comprometiendo con alguien que ni conoce.

- Lo siento Yang… las leyes de nuestra tribu son sagradas y lo sabes. –dice seria y sin mirarla.

La peli-plata lloro internamente, ¡claro que lo sabe!, y como leal amazona no irá en contra de ellas. En cuanto Akane sonríe burlona, es divertido cuando no eres tú la involucrada.

* * *

><p>Toda la familia Saotome mas colados están reunidos en el comedor, según Akane hay algo importante que el par de visitas tienen que anunciarles.<p>

Tatsuha que también está ahí con su cabeza vendada no sabe ni que pedo, había recuperado la conciencia hace unos minutos y lo llevo su cuñada ahí casi a la fuerza. Ni siquiera sabe porque le duele mucho su cabecita y porque la trae vendada, él solo recuerda que iba caminando por el pasillo de la parte de arriba de la casa porque iba a ir a tomar algún jugo para saciar su sed, cuando esta por pasar por el baño solo sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y luego todo negro.

Ranma mira curioso a las chinas viéndolas mostrar seriedad como si tuvieran algo muy importante que contarles. Luego posa su mirada en su prometida y le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al verle esa expresión bobalicona y sonrisa de pendeja.

- _¡Por fin se hace justicia!...Kami-sama al fin se compadece de mí y me da la oportunidad de vengarme del maldito de Tatsuha que se hace rico a costa mía; haciéndome hacer cosas ridículas, cobrándome por todo y sacándome fotos vergonzosas para venderlas en toda la escuela.—_la sonrisa bobalicona de Akane se hace más grande y un aura brillante la rodea.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir Akane-chan? –Nodoka la mira curiosa, pero al verle esa expresión ensancha los ojos al igual que los dos varones mayores de la casa. – ¿No será…? –Nodoka esta tan sorprendida que no puede formular la pregunta.

- ¡Saotome-kun! –Soun voltea hacia Genma y toma sus manos entre las suyas mientras a ambos les resbalan cascadas de lágrimas por sus ojos, de pronto un fondo rosado apareció.

- ¡Tendo-kun!

Yin y Yang los miran como los locos que son, para luego la pelinegra mirar con lastima a su hermana menor al ver en qué familia caerá por lo que Yang baja la cabeza derrotada.

Tatsuha sonríe divertido al ver a sus padres mientras Tofu sonríe con calidez. Por otro lado Ranma entrecierra la mirada, tiene un mal presentimiento y Akane sigue en bobolandia disfrutando sus vengativos pensamientos.

- ¡Al fin las escuelas se unirán Tendo-kun!

- ¡Si Saotome-kun, y no solo eso!

- ¡Akane-chan nos dirá que también habrá heredero! ¡Conozco bien esa sonrisa de una mujer enamorada que está esperando un hijo de su amado! –exclama emocionada Nodoka y los otros dos se abrazan llorando como magdalenas llenos de dicha.

Al oír esa pendejada Akane salió de bobolandia y puso expresión de espanto teniendo toda su cara roja. Ranma que estaba dándole un trago de te lo escupió con sus ojos casi saliéndole de su cuenca y estando mas rojo que un tomate.

Tofu que estaba frente a Ranma se limpia el liquido que su hermanito le aventó en la cara y sin borrar esa sonrisa cálida. Tatsuha ensancha también los ojos, mostrando terror, ¿qué paso con su habilidad de saberlo todo antes que los demás? ¿Cómo es que él no lo sabía? Luego baja la cabeza con tristeza y tanto dinero que pudo sacar chantajeando a esos dos para no decirle nada a la familia antes de que ellos se armen de valor para hacerlo.

Yin y Yang se miran entre sí, ellas pensaban que iban a hablar del compromiso no del embarazo de Akane, para empezar ni sabían que Akane estaba embarazada, de haberlo sabido no hubieran intentarla matar ahora, no son tan crueles como para matar a un inocente, se hubieran esperado a que diera a luz para matarla.

- _Mousse va a pegar el grito en el cielo. –_ambas chinas asintieron dándose la razón.

- Aunque pienso que aun son muy jóvenes… ¡Felicidades chicos! –dice Tofu amplia su sonrisa al verlos.

- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías! –exclaman Ranma y Akane golpeando la mesa.

- ¡No sé de dónde sacaron esa estupidez, pero yo no estoy embarazada! –dice firme Akane desilusionando a los mayores.

Tatsuha sintió que regresaba a la vida, aun se puede hacer rico con el negocio de chantajear a esos dos cuando su cuñadita salga embarazada por comerse la torta antes del recreo.

Ranma la mira como culpándola por hacer que piensen eso por lo que Akane volviéndose a sentar se aclara la garganta y recupera la compostura.

- _No dejare que estos locos me arruinen la diversión. –_Akane asintió dándose la razón a sí misma. – ¿Se los digo yo o se lo dicen ustedes? –Akane mira con burla al par de chinas que tienen una expresión sombría, la peli-azul disfruta mucho esto, esta vez Kami-sama esta de su lado, se chingara a tres de una tirada.

Los demás miran curiosos a esas tres sin saber que se traen entre manos.

- Yo lo diré. –dice Yin seria. –Como hermana mayor es mi deber hablar con la familia del prometido de mi hermana menor.

- ¿Prometido? –preguntan extrañados Soun, Ranma, Nodoka, Genma y Tofu.

- Otra que cayó ante tus encantos otouto. –Tatsuha mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo y mira de forma insinuante a Ranma que se apunta a si mismo extrañado, ¿cómo cojones está involucrado él?

Los demás se muestran más que sorprendidos, en especial porque Akane este disfrutando esto, no es novedad lo celosa que es con Ranma ya sería como para que ella ande como una fiera.

- Saotome-kun quiero una explicación. –Soun mira con reproche a su amigo.

- No tengo idea de lo que pasa… ¿podrían explicarse mejor? –Genma mira serio a las chicas.

- Según nuestras leyes desde ahora Saotome Tatsuha es el prometido de Yang, mi hermana menor, ya que ella lo ha vencido hace unos minutos.

Yang baja la cabeza sintiéndose derrotada, Akane amplía su sonrisa burlona y los demás ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿Cuándo me venció? –Tatsuha ni recuerda cuando peleo contra ella, pero su cabeza hizo clic recordando el putazo que recibió en la cabeza haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca. –_Ahora entiendo porque Akane esta tan tranquila e incluso feliz, también entiendo porque el dolor de cabeza y la razón de mi desmayo. _–Tatsuha se soba su cabecita adolorido.

Ranma sale del shock y mira ansioso a su hermano al igual que como lo mira Akane, ambos deseando verlo llorar como niñita quejándose porque está ahora comprometido sin su consentimiento y ellos poder mofarse de él como él lo hace con ellos.

- ¡Genial! –Nodoka sale del shock y aplaude emocionada, mostrando una expresión de completa satisfacción. – ¡Tengo otra nuera! –la mujer se mostro más feliz. –Y una muy linda, no cabe duda que tendré hermosos nietos. –un aura brillante rodea a la mujer teniendo la mirada perdida en el horizonte metida en sus fantasías con hermosos nietos. Atrás de la mujer están Soun y Genma lanzando serpentina celebrando ese hecho.

Ranma, Yin, Yang y Akane los miran incrédulos teniendo varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras Tofu sonríe levemente.

- ¡Felicidades por tu compromiso Tatsuha-kun! –Tofu le sonríe amigable a su hermano.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias onii-san! –Tatsuha le sonríe en respuesta a su hermano mayor.

Akane y Ranma cayeron estilo anime no se supone que debería reaccionar así o al menos no deseaban que reaccionara así.

- _¿Dónde están los lloriqueos? ¿Dónde están las quejas? Tatsuha debería estar diciendo lo injusta de la situación de estar comprometido con una desconocida, defendiendo su libertad… alegando que esa forma de comprometerse es absurda que él no se lo espero o que se yo._— Akane se pone de pie teniendo expresión de completa desgracia con un aura deprimente rodeándola.

- _¿Por qué no me extraña que no lo tome tan mal? Algo me dice que incluso sabrá como sacarle provecho a la situación. –_Ranma se pone de pie soltando un profundo suspiro de resignación.

- Bueno… desde ahora ya no soy un chico libre. –dice con madurez que quienes lo conocen saben que es falsa. –Pero te abierto que el mantenerme como tu prometido te costara, así que trátame como un tesoro que chicos como yo están extintos. –Tatsuha le guiña un ojo a Yang, haciendo que Ranma y Akane entrecierren la mirada.

- Hermana mayor no me obligues a casarme con este tarado. –Yang voltea hacia Yin mostrándole una expresión de circunstancia.

Tatsuha la mira ofendido por como lo llamo. En cuanto Ranma y Akane miran a la peli-plata como la desgraciada que es, la verdad la compadecen por el prometido que se agarro. Los supuestos adultos que están en el lugar siguen con su drama.

- Lo siento Yang, no está en mis manos impedirlo. –responde con tristeza, desviando la mirada no atreviéndose a verla a los ojos.

- Si Yin, solo acepta el destino que nos toco. –Tatsuha asiente dándose la razón.

- Me llamo Yang, idiota. Yin es mi hermana mayor. –Yang fulmina con la mirada a Tatsuha.

- Como sea Yin. –Tatsuha se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y a Yang le da un tic nervioso porque ese idiota la siga nombrando como a su hermana, en cuanto a la verdadera Yin mira con lastima a Yang al igual que Ranma y Akane. –Solo quiero advertirte que no me gustan que me acosen cuando ando haciendo mis negocios, pero me puedes ayudar si lo que quieres es estar conmigo. –Tatsuha se soba la barbilla pensativo analizando en todo lo que ella lo puede ayudar.

Akane agradece que ninguno de sus prometidos sea como Tatsuha, es más, agradece enormemente que Ranma sea su prometido y no Tatsuha. Ranma siente pena por su nueva cuñada, Tatsuha como hermano es un martirio y como prometido debe ser una maldición aun peor que la de Jusenkyo. Soun y Genma ya los ignoran, se han puesto a jugar shoji en el pasillo que está enfrente del patio. Tofu esta con su madre platicándole de la universidad mientras ambos beben algo de té.

- Hermana mayor. –Yang se pone de pie teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le tape parte de este. – ¿Si mato a mi prometido las leyes amazonas entenderán que me quería deshacer de una cucaracha verdad? –pregunta de forma tétrica.

- Si no entienden yo abogare por ti. –dice con compresión Yin, para después darle un trago a la taza de té que le sirvió Nodoka hace un momento.

- _Dudo que pueda matarlo. Tatsuha-onii-chan es como una cucaracha, sobrevivirá aunque haya una guerra nuclear. –_Ranma apoya sus codos en la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en su mano derecha mientras con la otra guía una galleta a su boca.

- ¡Si Yang, mátalo!—exclama enérgica Akane.— ¡Te prometo que si lo matas yo abogare por ti también!

Yang alza su rostro mostrándole una aterradora mirada a Tatsuha que se pone de pie también sonriéndole amigable.

- ¿Qué pasa Yin? ¿quieres una cita?... te advierto que yo invito y tu pagas.

La furia de Yang aumento porque ese bastardo siga llamándola con el nombre de su hermana, le enoja porque sabe que lo hace a propósito.

- Mi nombre es Yang, descerebrado. Te golpeare hasta que mi nombre quede gravado en tu cuerpo con la sangre que te sacare. –dice tétrica.

Yang se lanza hacia donde esta Tatsuha dispuesta a darle un puñetazo. Tatsuha de forma ágil salto dando una voltereta en el aire, apoyando sus manos en la cabeza de Yang para caer de pie atrás de ella haciendo que el puño de la peli-plata golpee el suelo de madera, enterrándose en este.

Akane, Yin y Yang mostraron sorpresa en sus ojos ante lo ágil que fue el pelinegro.

- _Maldito Tatsuha es una caja de sorpresas, jamás imagine que fuera tan ágil. –_Akane parpadea incrédula.

La sorpresa fue remplazada por furia en los ojos y expresión de Yang quien rápidamente se enderezo y volteo hacia donde esta Tatsuha, lanzándole puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra. El pelinegro con agilidad los esquiva mostrándose divertido.

- Ya me venciste una vez Yin, no tienes que hacerlo nuevamente para amarrarme. Ya soy tu prometido. –dice con burla, ampliando su sonrisa socarrona y enfureciendo mas a Yang que sigue lanzándole golpes que el pelinegro sigue esquivando con diversión.

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? –Ranma mira de reojo a su prometida que aun se muestra sorprendida al ver la agilidad de Tatsuha.

- ¿Cómo que de qué? –dice con incredulidad quitando la vista de esos dos para mirar a su prometido. –Pensaba que Tatsuha era un debilucho que no sabía artes marciales y solo piensa en dinero, además que nunca lo he visto entrenar.

- Aunque no lo hayas visto entrenar nunca es un hijo de un artista marcial. Mi padre lo entreno un poco cuando era niño, creo haberte mencionado eso. –Ranma suspira con pesadez. –pero Tatsuha no las sigue practicando porque es un flojo o de lo contrario ahorra sería un buen peleador de artes marciales… aun así no ha olvidado lo que aprendió cuando niño, aunque es débil y lento. Imagino que también has notado que Yang es más fuerte y rápida, pero como esta cegada por la furia no logra golpearlo y baila al ritmo de onii-chan, si estuviera tranquila ya sería otra cosa. –Ranma se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Akane suspira con pesadez, no le sorprende que la chica este así después de todo Tatsuha es un maestro para sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.

Yin tiene el seño fruncido observando como ese chico está haciendo que su hermana se mueva su ritmo, controlando la situación. Está furiosa se supone su hermana menor esta entrenada para no dejarse dominar por la furia o provocación del enemigo. Admite que Tatsuha es bueno esquivando, pero su hermana es mejor, solo que la furia que siente en ese momento no la deja darse cuenta de eso, que ella le puede ganar si se concentra y usa lo que sabe.

Yin se pone de pie y salta quedando frente a Tatsuha, dándole la espalda por lo que Yang detuvo su puño a pocos milímetros de la cara de su hermana, viéndola sorprendida.

- Yang cuando uno pelea furioso nubla su mente y se vuelve torpe, enojada no vencerás nunca… pensé que sabias eso. –dice seria, viéndose incluso indignada. –Tu comportamiento nos está dejando en ridículo a ambas. –Yang aprieta sus puños e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo.

- Lo siento hermana mayor. –dice apenada, ya más tranquila y dándose cuenta de que su enojo la domino.

- No la regañes Yang que solo jugamos entre prometidos. –comenta con burla Tatsuha.

- Me llamo Yin. –la pelinegra voltea hacia Tatsuha, mirándolo seria.

- Claro Yang. –Tatsuha amplía su sonrisa socarrona, esto de molestar a las hermanas chinas cambiándoles el nombre es divertido.

Ranma y Akane entrecierran los ojos, ese Tatsuha definitivamente es un maldito desgraciado, pero ensanchan los ojos al ver como de forma inesperada Yin le da una patada en la entrepierna a Tatsuha quien cayó al suelo tocándose su compadre, poniendo expresión de sufrimiento y teniendo lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¡Gracias por desquitarte en nombre de ambas hermana mayor! –Yang mira a su hermana como su ídolo.

- ¡Por las tres! –exclama Akane mirándola igual.

- Por los cuatro. –Ranma asintió orgulloso, al fin alguien consigue regresarle una a su hermano.

Yin se pone en cuclillas y toma de las solapas al adolorido Tatsuha.

- Ahora recuerda que me llamo Yin, no Yang, y que Yang es el nombre de mi querida hermana menor que para desgracia de ella es tu prometida… ¿entendido? –Yin le sonríe de forma tétrica a Tatsuha.

- Si. –responde con voz de pito.

Lección numero uno aprendida por Tatsuha; con su cuñada no funciona la técnica de hacer enojar a su contrincante para que se vuelva torpe con sus movimientos y él poder ganarle con lo poco que sabe de artes marciales que es solo esquivar. Es que esquivar es bueno, por eso se hizo experto en eso, esquivando solo hace enojar mas al enemigo haciéndolo más torpe, así no golpean su gloriosos ser y cansa al enemigo así él aprovecha para huir si es chica y si es chica darle una patada en los huevos y después huir. Así que para no joder a Yin solo la llamara cuñada, así solo usa la técnica de hacer enojar al enemigo con cambio de nombre en Yang.

* * *

><p>- ¿Comprometidos? –se oye exclamar de forma sorprendida a una voz masculina y una femenina a la par.<p>

Sentados en el suelo alrededor de una mesa se ve a Mousse y Shampoo—_usando sus gafas—_viendo sorprendidos a Yang que sostiene su plato con fideos mostrando expresión de malas pulgas. Luego esta Happosai que alzo solo su rostro de su plato para ver a la peli-plata alzando ambas cejas. Después esta Cong teniendo a su lado, muy pegada para su gusto a Yin quien sostiene un plato de fideos de los cuales toma un poco con algunos palillos y comienza a soplarles teniendo sus ojos cerrados ante la gran sonrisa que adorna su rostro al estar con su prometido.

- No pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de hombres Yang. Siempre me imagine que te fijarías en guerreros poderosos y ese chico no parece ser uno. –comenta Happosai con tranquilidad con Mousse y Shampoo asintiendo dándole la razón. –No pensé que fueras atrás de chicos con cara bonita.

- Ya les dije que fue un accidente. –dice entre dientes Yang. –Y definitivamente ese tipo no es mi gusto. Yo quiero un hombre poderoso como esposo. –dice con firmeza.

- Pues ahora tendrás como esposo a un simple mortal. –dice con indiferencia Cong. –Vaya forma estúpida de comprometerse. –dice despectivo haciendo que Yang lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Lo dice quien se comprometió porque resbalo estúpidamente en su combate. –Yang afila más su mirada y Cong hace lo mismo con la suya, ambos comenzando a mandarse rayitos asesinos a través de su frente.

- ¡Di ah~! –Yin sin borrar su sonrisa acerca los palillos con fideos en las puntas a la boca de su prometido que comenzó a darle un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¡No me quedare con los brazos cruzados! –Yang deja con brusquedad su plato en la mesa, haciendo que su hermana deje de ver ansiosa a Cong porque abra la boca para mirar tranquila a su melliza.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? No puedes ir en contra de las leyes de nuestra tribu. –le dice seria Shampoo.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero jamás seré esposa de un tipo como ese. –dice firme dando media vuelta para salir de ahí.

- Nunca digas nuca. –murmura con tranquilidad Happosai regresando su atención a su comida.

- ¡Vamos Cong di ah~! –Yin regresa su atención a su prometido.

- Ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso, se alimentarme solo. –dice molesto.

- Pero yo quiero alimentarte, eso hacen los prometidos. –Yin hace un infantil puchero.

- Me vale mierda lo que hacen los prometidos, yo…

Cong corta su queja al ver como Yin gimotea y marca más su puchero mientras sus ojos dolidos comienzan a lagrimear dándole inicio a su llanto. El tic en el pelinegro se marca más y termina abriendo la boca haciendo que Yin ponga expresión de completa felicidad y guie los palillos a la boca de Cong.

- _Hermano mayor siempre ser débil ante llanto de Yin. –_Mousse suspira con pesadez, en momento así se le va la admiración que siente hacia su hermano.

Happosai sonríe con algo de burla, es divertido ver a su arrogante y frio nieto ser dominado por las lágrimas de una chica mientras que Shampoo puso expresión de que se le ocurrió algo.

- Mousse di…

- Mousse no querer que pata ciega alimente. –dice cortante y sin mirarla por lo que la amazona hace un puchero, comienza a gimotear mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos. –Si Shampoo llorar hacerlo en lejos de Mousse, por Mousse odiar comer con llantos. –dice firme por lo que la amazona baja la cabeza derrotada siendo rodeada por un aura deprimente.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y Tatsuha esta acostadito en su cama siendo cubierto por unas cálidas frazadas. Yang entra sigilosamente por la ventana y se coloca a un costado de la cama, ante la oscuridad solo se ven sus ojos mostrando desprecio hacia el ser que está en el mundo de los sueños.<p>

- _Fácilmente lo puedo matar ahorita. No hay testigos y yo seré libre del compromiso con su muerte. _–Yang sonríe de forma tétrica, alzando sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas de forma sospechosa, teniendo como objetivo el cuello del bello durmiente.

Yang da un paso más para acercarse a la cama mientras se inclina, pero se detiene en seco al sentir que su piernas toparon con una especie de hilo, segundos después sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza en el mismo momento que se oyó un fuerte golpe.

Ante el ruido Tatsuha despertó y se sentó adormilado en la cama, extendiendo su mano hacia la lámpara que esta encima de su buro derecho de la cama y la prendió. Parpadeo intentando que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz y cuando enfoco bien se topo con su prometida que esta al costado de la cama con una gran pesa en la cabeza teniendo los ojos saltones y las manos extendidas con sus dedos moviéndose de forma sospechosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche Yang? ¿Acaso planeas meterte a mi cama para dormir juntos? –pregunta curioso, recordando que a Mousse le gusta hacer eso con Akane, lo que su experiencia con los chinos comprometidos le dice que esa es su costumbre. –Siendo así por mí no hay problema. –Tatsuha se hace a un lado y le palmea un pedazo de la cama para que se acueste. –Solo dame diez mil yenes y tienes mi permiso para dormir conmigo, mira que te hago descuento por ser mi prometida.

- No dormiré contigo grandísimo imbécil. –dice furiosa, quitándose la pesa de la cabeza y aventándola al suelo, siendo rodeada por su potente aura de batalla, jamás pensó que ese listillo tendría trampas cerca de su cama para no ser atacado.

- ¿No? –Tatsuha la mira extrañado, pensó que a eso venia y él que le hizo tan buena oferta.

- No. –responde entre dientes. –Estuve investigando y encontré una forma para que nuestro compromiso quede disuelto… bueno hay dos opciones, pero no creo que sea tan fácil una.

- ¿Y esa es…? –Tatsuha se muestra curioso por la mirada sádica que puso al mencionarla.

- Que mueras.

- No gracias, aun no pretendo morir. –Tatsuha le sonríe amigable y Yang suspira resignada, sabía que no querría esa.

- La otra es que tú me retes a un combate y me venzas limpiamente. Como tienes que retarme tu solo hazlo y peleamos mañana. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Sabes qué? –Tatsuha se soba la barbilla pensativo. –La verdad a mi no me molesta tener prometida. Ósea, algún día me tengo que casar, eso lo tengo presente si quiero dejar mi legado. Pero para conseguir esposa tendría que cortejar a la susodicha, invitarla a salir, regalarle cosas y esas cosas y la verdad desperdicio tiempo y en especial dinero. Ya teniéndote a ti como prometida oficial porque me venciste me ahorro todo eso, solo se gastara lo de la boda cuando estemos listos, pero que eso lo paguen mis padres. –dice encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –Esto es bueno, ya no tengo que invertir dinero contigo para cortejarte porque ya eres mi prometida. –Tatsuha sonríe de oreja a oreja.

A Yang le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, por lo que furiosa se acerca a él y lo toma de las solapas mirándolo furiosa, pero su expresión furiosa es remplazada por una de sorpresa cuando siente que sus pies tocaron otro hilo al acercarse a la cama, segundos después sus ojos saltones regresan justo cuando un yunque le cae en la cabeza.

- Am… cuidado, hay varias trampas. –Tatsuha le sonríe divertido.

- Ya lo note. –dice furiosa con su aura de batalla intensificándose, y como si no le acabara de caer un yunque en la cabeza o incluso como si aun no lo trajera encima de esta acerca más su rostro al del pelinegro mirándolo tétrica. –Mira si no quieres que termine matándote rétame a un combate para anular el compromiso. A diferencia de ti yo no estoy de acuerdo con ese compromiso.

- Eso hubieras pensado antes de vencerme. –Tatsuha asintió dándose la razón y Yang gruñe como bestia salvaje.

- Hazlo. –ordena.

- Aunque lo haga nada asegura que te venceré. –dice con aburrimiento.

- Lo intentaras y si no puedes entrenaras y te harás muy fuerte entonces me retaras nuevamente a un combate para anulación de compromiso. –dice tétrica.

- Mmmm… me lo pensare pero solo con una condición. –Yang lo mira con interés.

- ¿Cuál? –pregunta ansiosa, hará lo que sea con tal de que ese idiota la rete, jamás deseo tanto ser derrotada en combate.

- Veras… —Tatsuha sonríe de una forma que alertaría los sentidos de quienes lo conocen, lástima que Yang aun no lo conozca bien.

* * *

><p>- Yang se que te dije que te ayudaría en cualquier cosa para que te liberes de ese compromiso, pero sigo sin entender ¿cómo es que esto ayudara? –se ve el rostro de Yin expresando curiosidad.<p>

- Lo hará hermana mayor, tu solo confía en mí y haz lo que te pido. –dice firme Yang quien mira a través del lente de una cámara fotográfica.

La escena se amplía dejando ver a Yin sentada en el suelo en una pose provocativa teniendo a su alrededor algunos gatos callejeros que Yang trajo a casa. La pelinegra lleva puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco, medias blancas con liguero, una cola de gato está pegada en su trasero, tiene orejas de gato color blancas y unos guantes del mismo color con garras de gato.

Frente a ella de pie esta Yang fotografiándola desde varios ángulos.

- Creo que son suficientes fotografías de gatita. Ahora ponte el disfraz de masoquismo que te di. –dice bajando la cámara, dejando ver su rostro.

- Yang quiero saber cómo es que te ayudaran esas fotografías mías con disfraces extraños. –Yin la mira seria y la peli-plata suspira con pesadez.

- Encontré una forma de que se anule un compromiso. Lo encontré hurgando en las cosas del abuelo. –Yin ensancha los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que en sus leyes hubiera una forma de anularlo. – Y eso es…

- ¡No lo digas! Prefiero no saber cuál es esa forma de anularlo. –dice rápidamente mostrándose algo exaltada y Yang asintió.

- Bueno… necesito de la ayuda de Tatsuha y él dijo que me ayudaría a cambio de que le entregue fotografías tuyas y de Mousse…—_también pidió de Cong pero si se lo digo seguro no me deja que se las tome, es demasiado posesiva con él. –_Yang sonríen nerviosa. –para venderlas. Dijo que seguro en la escuela se las compran ya que ambos son muy apuestos, y creo que Mousse tiene varias admiradoras en la escuela, y piensa promoverte a ti para que tengas fans que paguen por tus fotografías en poses sexys usando ropas provocativas. –a Yin le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, no sabiendo como sentirse porque su hermana este usándola de esa forma también para liberarse del compromiso.—No tienes derecho a negarte dijiste que me ayudarías. –dice rápidamente al ver la expresión de su hermana.

- Con una condición. –Yin suspira con pesadez y Yang sonríe feliz.

- ¿Cuál?

- No le digas a Cong que existe una forma de anularse el compromiso.

- Tal vez él ya lo sabe después de todo su abuelo es quien tiene ese pergamino donde viene. –Yang se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- No creo que lo sepa, de ser así… —Yin baja la cabeza y aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

- _Cong estúpido por hacer sentir insegura a hermana mayor. –_Yang frunce el seño furiosa, nunca le ha caído ni le caerá bien su cuñado. –Jamás le diría nada a Cong que afecte tu felicidad hermana mayor. –Yin alza el rostro viendo a su hermana sonreírle amigable, por lo que ella la imita mostrándose agradecida.

- ¡Entonces vayamos por el siguiente disfraz! –exclama enérgica y Yang asintió emocionada.

* * *

><p>- ¿Enserio prometida te pidió estas fotos? –pregunta emocionado Mousse.<p>

- Si. Pero no le digas nada, me pidió que no te lo dijera, le daba pena. –dice indiferente Yang mirando a Mousse a través del lente de la cámara.

- Mousse no dirá nada. Si fotos ser para prometida Mousse posara con los disfraces que Yang ordenar. –dice emocionado, sonriendo bobalicon y la peli-plata sonríe triunfante.

La escena se amplía dejando ver a Mousse acostado en el suelo en una pose muy provocativa estando desnudo, solo con una ligera sabana cubriéndole la cadera mientras Yang le toma fotografías de todos los ángulos posibles.

- Terminamos con estas, ahora siguen las fotografías con disfraz de bombero. –Yang sonríe de oreja a oreja y Mousse asintió con firmeza.

* * *

><p>Escondida en el ropero esta Yang viendo a través del lente de la cámara a través de la pequeña abertura que dejo en la puerta, dejándola solo un poco abierta esperando a su víctima.<p>

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Cong solo llevando puesta una toalla que tiene amarrada en su cadera. Su cabello escurre y su cuerpo aun esta mojado.

- _Si hermana mayor se entera de esto me mata. –_Yang sonríe nerviosa y cerró los ojos aplanándole varias veces a la cámara para que capture todas las fotografías que pueda de Cong, pero al oír que la puerta se desplaza abre los ojos viendo a través del lente una mano que capturo la cámara que segundos después le fue arrebatada dejándole a ella ver el rostro furioso de su cuñado aun semidesnudo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Tomo fotos. –Yang le sonríe nerviosa pero ensancha los ojos al ver que Cong saca el rollo de la cámara, la cual después le avienta y Yang maniobro para que no se le caiga y rompa, después de todo no es de ella, se la presto Tatsuha para el objetivo y le dijo claramente que si le pasa algo a esa cámara se lo cobrara con intereses, por lo que suspira aliviada porque esta no cayo.

- Pensé que Yin era demasiado celosa como incluso mandar a su propia hermana me fotografié semidesnudo. –dice con fastidio aventando el rollo hacia arriba y atrapándolo nuevamente, haciéndolo una y otra vez.

- Bueno ella no me mando, de hecho no me mandaría nunca para esto, como dijiste es demasiado celosa, así que por favor no le digas nada. –Yang se rasca la nuca nerviosa y Cong alza ambas cejas, atrapando nuevamente el rollo y ya no aventándolo. –Veras alguien más me pidió esas fotografías…

- No es mi problema. Ahora sal de mi habitación que necesito cambiarme. –la corta indiferente.

- Antes dame el rollo. –exige molesta.

- No. –dice dando media vuelta.

- Necesito ese rollo para terminar con este absurdo compromiso. –Yang lo mira seria viendo como él detiene su paso mas no voltea a verla, pero al notar cómo se tensa sabe que sus sospechas son ciertas. –Se que sabes que existe una forma para anular un compromiso con nuestras leyes… la pregunta es: ¿por qué no lo has hecho tú si se supone no quieres tu compromiso? –Yang sonríe con mofa al ver como la espalda de él se tensa más. –Siendo lo poderoso que eres con facilidad podrías romper el compromiso que tienes con hermana mayor… comienzo a sospechar que no solo son alucinaciones mías y en verdad perdiste ese combate con hermana mayor a propósito.

- No se dé que hablas. –dice entre dientes Cong. –Solo alucinas, no hay forma de romper un compromiso, de haberlo ya lo habría roto.

- Hagamos que te creo. –Yang sonríe de forma socarrona. –mira esto Cong. –Yang alza su mano derecha que sostiene una fotografía.

Cong mira de reojo hacia atrás y ensancha los ojos al ver que en esa fotografía sale Yin en una pose provocativa vistiendo como enfermera de película pornográfica.

- Me das el rollo o le entrego esta fotografía a quien me la pidió. –comenta traviesa.

Cong gruñe furioso, por nada en el mundo deben andar circulando por ahí fotografías de su prometida así.

- Si intentas quitármelo tengo más copias por ahí. –Yang le saca la lengua de forma burlona.

El pelinegro bufa molesto.

- Quiero el rollo. –ordena.

- Ya. Yo también lo quiero, pero el que tienes tu.

Cong dice unos cuantos insultos entre dientes.

- Que quede claro que no lo hago por vaya a saber que pendejadas pienses, lo hago porque mi orgullo como guerrero se verá manchado si se exhiben fotografías de mi prometida así.

- Ya. –dice dándole por su lado, sonriendo burlona, recibiendo en el aire el rollo que Cong le aventó, para luego ella aventarle otro y salir de ahí rápidamente antes que él intente quitárselo de nuevo, sabe que es más rápido que ella pero no es tan pendejo como para salir desnudo a perseguirla, es bueno que la ventana estuviera cerca.

Cong gruñe furioso y se acerca a la ventana para recoger la fotografía que Yang tiro antes de escaparse.

- _Esa mujer va a pagar el haber permitido que la fotografíen así. –_una potente aura de batalla lo rodea.

* * *

><p>En una cafetería están Yin y Tatsuha, sentados uno frente al otro. Teniendo sobre la mesa enfrente de ellos unos raspados a medio terminar. Ambos se habían topado en la calle y el pelinegro le pidió hablar con ella, es así como llegaron ahí.<p>

- ¿Enserio me conseguirás fotografías de Cong? –pregunta emocionada.

- Si, las que quieras y te hare descuento por ser mi cuñada. –Tatsuha le sonríe de forma socarrona por lo que Yin le toma las manos entre las suyas y lo mira como si fuera un Dios.

- Pagare lo que sea.

- Eso quería oír. Te avisare cuando las tengas. –Tatsuha sonríe de forma socarrona, sabía que sería buen negocio. –es un placer hacer negocios contigo cuñada.

- Lo mismo digo. –dice emocionada. –Bueno me retiro. Se supone solo iba a hacer una entrega. –dice poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Cuñada no olvidas algo?

- ¿Ah? –Yin lo mira extrañada.

- Pagar la cuenta cuñada. –Tatsuha le sonríe de forma socarrona y la pelinegra entrecierra la mirada. –Fotos sexys de Cong. –dice insinuante y Yin rápidamente saca el dinero dejándolo sobre la mesa. –Gracias.

- Más te vale que esas fotos sean buenas. –dice amenazante y Tatsuha amplía su sonrisa.

- Lo serán. –dice con seguridad, confía en su trabajadora.

Yin asintió conforme y camina hacia la salida de la cafetería con Tatsuha viéndola agitando su mano en son de despido. Cuando la perdió de vista regreso su vista a su raspado, pesaron varios minutos después sintió a alguien colocarse frente a su mesa por lo que alzo la mirada.

- Que puntual. –le dice sonriéndole.

- Aquí esta lo pedido. –Yang avienta un montón de fotografías sobre la mesa, inundándolas de ellas.

Tatsuha con interés las toma y comienza a verlas.

- Lo admito, son muy buenas, mejor de lo que pensé, aunque las de Cong no lo son tanto, aun así creo que el cliente las comprara todas.

- Cong es un objetivo difícil, casi no consigo ninguna. –dice con fastidio. – ¿Y bien? ¿Mi pago?

- ¿Eh? –Tatsuha alza ambas cejas.

- Tienes que retarme frente a alguien de mi tribu, la princesa Shampoo estará bien, incluso creo que es la más indicada.

- Yo no te dije que lo haría.

- ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que lo harías si tomaba esas fotografías! –exclama furiosa.

- Dije que lo pensaría y ya lo pensé. No quiero retarte como dije el compromiso me conviene, y si te reto es más que seguro que saldré golpeado. No sería muy inteligente de mi parte ir directo a que me golpeen. –dice de lo más tranquilo recogiendo las fotografías. –Ya cumplí, lo pensé bien y no quiero retarte prometida.

- Pero…

- Nos vemos. –Tatsuha comienza a caminar hacia la salida con todas las fotografías en sus manos.

- Lo mato. –murmura tétrica siendo rodeada por su potente aura de batalla, para después salir corriendo para darle alcance, lástima que Tatsuha sabía que eso haría así que había tomado un taxi nada mas salió de ahí.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja a tatsuha le salio prometida, aunke la vdd yang comienza a dar lastima, ese tatsuha es un listillo de primera**

**bueee en ste cap se le dio mas protagoniko a yang y tatsuha,al darles inicio su compromiso, la vdd no pude evitar ponerle pareja a tat-chan XD**

**ya es ora de ke ranma y akane avancen mas ¿no creen? jojojojoj...veremos ke traigo para elsig kap XD**

**cuidense mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	22. No me voy a enamorar

**No me voy a enamorar**

En la playa se ve a Tofu sentado sobre una toalla leyendo tranquilamente un libro, siendo cubierto del sol por una gran sombrilla playera. Viste un bermuda azul y una playera levemente holgada de color blanca. A un lado esta recostado Tatsuha quien viste un bermuda beige y usa lentes de sol sobre sus ojos.

A su lado, acostado boca abajo sobre la arena esta Soun-panda quien lleva un sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Sentado sobre su espalda como si montara un caballo esta Akane-chico quien viste solo un bermuda rojo dejando su torso masculino al descubierto. Atrás de ella sentado, con las piernas colgando por un costado de la pansa del panda esta Ranma quien viste un bermuda color verde seco.

- ¡Atrápenla, es una ladrona de trajes de baño! –se oye gritar furioso a varios hombres.

- ¿Mm?

Akane-chico, Ranma, Tatsuha, Tofu y el panda miran curiosos hacia donde se oyó el grito viendo a Cologane vistiendo un vestido playero llevar en su espalda un morral lleno de trajes de baño atrás de ella la siguen varios chicos desnudos, solo cubriéndose su compadre de batalla.

* * *

><p>- ¡Estoy siendo seguida por chicos jóvenes y desnudos, el mayor sueño de mi vida! –exclama la vieja para después reír como psicópata.<p>

Akane-chico cae encima de la anciana derribándola, mostrando una expresión de furia.

- ¡Usted vieja delincuente y senil! –exclama furiosa Akane estando encima de ella quien se paró de golpe.

- ¡Oh bueno, sino puedo ir a caza de tesoros iré a casa de hombres! –exclama emocionada la vieja colocándose un disfraz de sandia para después saltar hacia un grupo de chicos. –Chicos guapos, ¿quieren comer esta rica sandia? –grita morbosa, asustando a los pobres chicos.

Antes de que la vieja caiga encima de su víctima Akane ya la intercepto, cayendo encima de ella, aplastándola, para después tomarla de la solapas y alzarla a la altura de su rostro.

- ¿De donde cojones saca tantas energías? –pregunta furiosa y fastidiada.

- ¿De donde crees?... ¡del cielo azul! –la vieja mira pervertida mente el torso masculino y descubierto de un chico que pasa por ahí. – ¡Las nubes blancas! –ahora mira fascinada la entrepierna de un chico que va saliendo del mar y se le ciñe el traje de baño marcando mas su compadre de batalla. – ¡Y del sol brillante! –ahora la anciana mira el trasero de dos chicos que van caminando por ahí y tienen muy buen trasero. – ¡Yo amo el mar! –la anciana agranda los ojos haciendo su mejor cara de ternura.

- Ya me doy cuenta. –Akane entrecierra los ojos hacia ella.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Me siento tan joven! –la anciana restriega su cara en el torso masculino de Akane-chico haciéndola hacer una exclamación exaltada de sorpresa y repulsión.

Cuando Akane está por golpearla esta comenzó a huir corriendo de aquí haya, saltando por las cabezas de los demás.

- ¡Espere vieja momia! –grita furiosa, intentando darle alcance.

* * *

><p>- ¡Maldita vieja, tiene que haber una forma de calmarla! –exclama furiosa Akane-chico estando donde están su padre y los hermanos Saotome.<p>

Ranma estando a su lado sonríe de forma forzada, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¡Ni hao Akane! –exclama sonriente Mousse quien llega a ellos cargando dos recipientes donde guardan las entregas.

El chico viste un bermuda gris con franjas blancas a los lados y encima lleva puesto un delantal.

- ¡Rameen por aquí! –exclama Tatsuha alzando sus manos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al igual que el panda que está a su lado.

- ¿Mousse? –Akane-chico y Ranma se muestran sorprendidos al verlo.

Mousse avienta los recipientes que Tatsuha y Soun-panda atrapan en el aire, suspirando aliviados al verlos intactos mientras Mousse se lanzo a los brazos de Akane-chico, abrazándolo meloso.

- ¡Mousse muy feliz! ¡Akane seguir a Mousse a la playa! –exclama emocionado.

- ¡Es solo una coincidencia! –exclama Akane sonrojada intentándoselo quitar de encima.

- ¡Son unos asquerosos! ¡Ambos son chicos ahora! –exclama furioso Ranma.

- ¡Hey Mousse, le pedí a Yang que ella trajera mi pedido! –reclama Tatsuha burlón.

- Yang decir que Tatsuha meterse dedo por culo. –Mousse sin soltar a Akane mira a Tatsuha.

- Tan tierna mi prometida. –comenta burlón haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Soun-panda, Genma, Nodoka, Tofu y Tatsuha están comiendo tallarines, estando sentados sobre la arena formando un círculo.<p>

Genma viste solo un bermuda café, y Nodoka lleva puesto un traje de baño de una sola pieza color blanco con flores azules y se amarra al cuello de unos listones.

Un poco alejados está Ranma sentado en la arena mirando furioso a Mousse que también está sentado sobre la arena intentándole dar de comer en la boca a Akane-chico que está sentada en medio de ambos.

- Oh, así que ustedes trabajan en la playa durante el verano. –comenta sin mucho interés Akane.

- Akane, ¿tu salir con Mousse a cita después del trabajo? –pregunta sonriéndole amigable y Ranma bufa.

- Una cita ¿eh? –Akane se muestra pensativa, para después sonreir de forma traviesa. – ¡Lo tengo! –exclama emocionada haciendo que varios chicos la miren curiosos.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué dices?! –exclama sorprendida Cologane que está de pie frente a Ranma y Akane-chica.<p>

Ranma aun viste el bermuda, solo se ha colocado una playera de tirantes que le queda ceñida y es de color blanca. En cuanto Akane también viste aun el bermuda solo que se coloco una playera masculina color gris que le queda holgada. Los dos están sentados sobre las escaleras de la cabaña que rentaron ahí en la playa.

- ¡¿Tú me presentaras a un chico?! –Cologane mira emocionada a Akane y Ranma la mira curioso. – ¡Es demasiado bueno para ser real!

- ¡Pues puede creerlo vieja! ¡Así que deje de andar desnudando chicos por un rato! –Akane sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- ¡Por suerte traje mi cofre de tesoros conmigo! –exclama feliz la vieja sacando de quien sabe donde un pequeño cofre que abrió mostrando todos sus tesoros, desde un pescado de hule, un trompo, un yoyo y algunas joyas haciendo que sus acompañantes les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡Aquí esta! –la vieja saca un brazalete con tres hermosas piedras incrustadas, una es de color celes, una azul claro y otra azul fuerte. – ¡Este será mi primer regalo para él! –dice complacido y Akane sonríe divertida.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ranma, Akane-chica y Cologane caminar por la playa. La anciana se ve muy contenta.<p>

- Escucha Akane, los de mi tipo son de ojos grandes y cabello corto. –le dice firme.

- No se preocupe, este chico es de su tipo. –Akane asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y Cologane se emociono imaginándose a un apuesto y joven chico con facciones principescas.

- Akane ¿no me digas que le presentaras a Cong? –susurra Ranma acercándose y solo para que ella lo oiga. –Él la hará polvo.

- ¿Tú crees? –comenta divertida Akane haciendo que Ranma entrecierre los ojos, pero después se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, le da igual que la vieja intente violar a Cong.

* * *

><p>Limpiando las mesas están Mousse y Cong. El primero se le ve tranquilo y el segundo es rodeado por un aura siniestra. Cong al igual que su hermano lleva puesto un bermuda del mismo color y un delantal puesto.<p>

- Dage estas así desde que empezamos a trabajar aquí… ¿no te gusta trabajar en la playa? –Mousse mira curioso a su hermano.

- Lo odio. –dice tétrico, alzando su furiosa mirada hacia donde esta Yin atendiendo unas mesas junto con su hermana.

Ambas chicas llevan puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosa encima de este un delantal, y todos los hombres miran de forma pervertida a esas dos, pidiéndole platillos tras platillos.

- ¿Por qué lo odias? Es divertido.

- Simplemente no me gusta. –dice mas tétrico viendo como SU prometida le sonríe a un cliente que se la devora con la mirada. –Detesto trabajar en la playa.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –Mousse se muestra pensativo, no recordaba que antes le molestara.

- Desde ahora. –Cong quiebra en dos el plato que sostenía al ver como un cliente le mira las nalgas sin descaro a Yin, asustando a su hermano, realmente Cong parece que cometerá homicidio en cualquier momento.

- ¡Hola Mousse!

El mencionado voltea viendo a Akane saludarlo amigable a su lado esta Cologane y atrás de ellos un fastidiado Ranma.

- ¡Akane! –exclama lleno de dicha y felicidad.

- Oh, qué gran esposo será él. –Cologane mira soñadora a Mousse que incluso lo ve con brillitos en los ojos.

- Pensé que dijo que su tipo eran de pelo corto. —Ranma mira con ojos entrecerrados a la vieja.

- Pelo largo o corto ¿qué importa si es apuesto? –dice soñadora.

- Ese no es vieja. –Akane le sonríe juguetona entonces los ojos de la anciana se ponen en Cong y casi tiene un orgasmo al ver a ese chico que los mira con expresión sombría.

- ¡Seré tu esclava sexual amore! –exclama orgásmica mirando a Cong que se mostró mas tétrico hacia ella, no anda de humor para que una anciana le diga esas pendejadas.

- Me gustaría presentarte a uno de mis amigos. –dice Akane tomando del cuello de la ropa, por la parte de atrás, tomándola antes de que se le lance a Cong.

Akane camina hacia la cocina siendo seguida por Mousse y Ranma. Los tres se adentran viendo a Happosai sobre la mesa pelando cebollar y Shampoo anda por ahí abrazando una escoba que llama Mousse.

Akane coloca a Cologane sobre la mesa encima de Happosai que se muestra curioso.

- Ella querer tener cita contigo abuelo. –Mousse le sonríe amigable a su abuela y Cologane ensancha los ojos mostrando horror.

- Tal como le gustan vieja. –comenta burlona Akane y Ranma se contuvo por soltar la carcajada.

- ¡Ojos grandes! –la anciana mira los ojotes del viejo. –Cabello corto. –ahora le mira el poco cabello en los lados y luego la pelona que brilla como recién pulida. – ¡Pero si apenas tiene pelo! –exclama con expresión de circunstancia con un rayo cayendo atrás de ella dándole más drama a la escena para después comenzar a llorar como una bebé.

- ¿Llora de felicidad vieja? –Akane mira burlona a la anciana.

- ¿Quién es esta vieja anormal? –pregunta despectivo Happosai.

- Por su puesto, el bisabuelo de Mousse es perfecto para ella. –dice con mofa Ranma.

- Ser buena pareja. –Mousse asintió muy convencido.

- Dejemos a los tortolos fuera. –Akane camina hacia la salida.

- Sí, hay que darles privacidad. –Ranma la sigue sonriendo divertido.

- Los niños salir a jugar. –Mousse también sonriendo los sigue.

- ¡Alto! –la anciana salta colocándose enfrente de Mousse impidiendo que siga y los otros dos detienen su paso mirándolos curioso. –Esto es para ti. –dice extendiéndole el brazalete que tomo de sus tesoros.

- ¡Woo! Es hermoso y costoso. –dice sorprendido Mousse poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la anciana.

- Si… es realmente muy interesante. –dice con sabiduría la anciana y Happosai muestra sorpresa al verle el brazalete.

- Ahora que lo veo se ve costoso y valioso. –Ranma se coloco atrás del viejo mirando con interés el brazalete.

- Se lo robo. –asegura Akane estando alado de su prometido, teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca.

- ¡Claro que no! –exclama indignada. –Fue un regalo de mi primer amor. –dice soñador y Happosai entrecierra mas sus ojos hacia ella. –Cuando tenía dieciocho años, como parte de mi entrenamiento fui a China… ahí conocí a un apuesto chico que me robo el corazón… —la anciana se imagina a ella de joven siendo muy hermosa y viendo a un chico muy apuesto de facciones principescas.

- ¡Oh, por favor! –exclama incrédula Akane entrecerrando sus ojos.

- …pero una mujer en entrenamiento no puede amar a nadie… —dice dramática imaginándose a ella correr para dejarlo, dejando al chico llorando.

- Oh, que tragedia. –comenta con sarcasmo Akane.

- … entonces él me dio este brazalete para recordarlo. Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi. –dice con lamento imaginándose al chico lanzándole el brazalete con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Si, si… ciertamente una trágica historia. –comenta serio Happosai. –Por casualidad hay una historia similar en mi villa. Pero en este caso… la mujer intento propasarse con todos los guerreros de la villa, y fue rechazada y vencida por todos ellos…así que ella robo todas las cosas de valor y huyo. –el anciano la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Tks… que mujer tan horrible. –dice indignada Cologane.

Happosai, Akanee y Ranma miran con ojos entrecerrados al viejo, mostrando recelo en ellos mientras Mousse alza ambas cejas.

- Bueno, debes haberlo sabido… ¡MALDITA CRIMINAL! –Happosai lanza una potente esfera de energía que la anciana esquiva saltando.

Ranma, Akane y Mousse ensanchan los ojos mientras sus ropas y cabellos son ondeados por la explosión, viendo como Shampoo sale volando por el techo, ya que al esquivarla la anciana le dio de lleno.

La explosión creó un gran hueco en la pared, haciendo que los que están en el restaurante comiendo miren sorprendidos. Cong es el único que se mostró sombrío.

- Tal vez presentarlos fue una mala idea. –Ranma mira de reojo a Akane.

- La vida está llena de sorpresas. –Akane sonríe nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Tú me devolverás la herencia familiar! –ordena tétrico Happosai.

- ¿Qué? –Cologane se muestra sorprendida. –Si tu eres el dueño de este brazalete será posible que seas…—a su mente vino el recuerdo de ese apuesto chico con facciones principescas. – ¡¿Happy?! –sus ojos se ensanchan mas.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… pequeña Cologane. –el anciano la mira con profundo odio.

- ¡¿Happy?! –exclama Akane asqueada y erizándosele la piel como gato ante ridículo apodo.

- ¿Pequeña Cologane? –Ranma alza ambas cejas con incredulidad.

- Happy ser apodo para Happosai ¿verdad? –Mousse mira curioso a su hermano que sin quitar esa expresión sombría asintió.

- ¡¿Cogn qué pasa?! –Yin llega a su prometido y se le cuelga del brazo haciendo que sus senos se aprieten con este, tensándolo.

- Jamás había visto al abuelo tan enojado. –comenta Yang estando atrás de ellos mirando sorprendida a Happosai

- ¡Adiós juventud! –exclama Coologane lanzando una bomba al suelo, haciéndola explotar.

- ¡Una bomba de humo! –exclama sorprendida Akane al ver como todo ese humo comienza a rodearlo, haciéndolos toser.

- Ahora que se que es una valiosa herencia jamás la devolveré ¡wajajajajja…!

- Bastarda. –gruñe furioso Happosai, tapándose la boca y nariz con su brazo derecho, no viendo por donde se fue la vieja.—Mousse, Cong, Yin y Yang deben recuperar ese brazalete antes de que esa vieja descubra el secreto. –ordena mirando a los mencionados cuando la cortina de humo se disipo.

- ¿Secreto? –Mousse, Yin y Yang se muestran curiosos mientras que Cong alza ambas cejas.

- Si ustedes fallan este mundo se convertirá en un infierno. –comenta tétrico.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclaman sorprendidos Akane, Mousse, Ranma, Yin y Yang, Cong solo alzo mas sus cejas.

* * *

><p>- Así que las perlas de ese brazalete son píldoras de amor. –comenta Ranma de lo más tranquilo estando sentado sobre la arena.<p>

Yin muestra lágrimas en los ojos y muerde un pañuelo mientras es retenida por su hermana que sonríe nerviosa, no dejando que su hermana se lance hacia Cong. Akane-chica y Happosai miran curiosos hacia donde están Cong y Mousse un poco alejados, ambos sin delantal.

Mousse esta acostado en una silla playera en una pose muy provicativa y Cong está a su lado, de pie echándose bronceador, de lo más sensual haciendo que varias mujeres ahí los miren embobadas, como perras en celo.

- Correcto. –responde el anciano sin apartar la mirada de sus nietos.

- Hermana mayor tranquilízate, no puedes ir porque arruinaras el plan… ya sabes que esos dos son el sebo. –Yang se muestra más nerviosa, le es más difícil retener a su hermana.

- No quiero, no quiero que Cong muestre así su cuerpo a las demás… Cong solo debe mostrarme su cuerpo a mí, y solo conmigo debe echarse bronceador de esa forma tan sensual. –dice con lamento, llorando con más ganas. –Solo mira como lo miran esas fulanas, parece que se lo quieren comer. –un aura tétrica la rodea haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Las piedras que están incrustadas en el brazalete en verdad son píldoras. –el anciano comienza a explicarles mejor, ignorando el show de la prometida de su nieto. –las cuales si son tragadas… hace que la persona que haya tragado una se enamore de la primer persona del sexo opuesto que vea. –Yin dejo de forcejear y mira interesado al anciano.

- ¡Woo! –exclaman sorprendidos Ranma, Yang y Akane.

- Si la pequeña Cologane descubre esas píldoras… —Happosai se muestra aterrado.

- Entonces el mundo se convertirá en un verdadero infierno. –Akane termina su frase mostrándose realmente aterrada.

- ¡Wajajajajajajaja….! –en medio de ellos aparece un pequeño pingüino que ríe como psicópata asustándolos a los cinco.

El pingüino se quita el disfraz y se lanza hacia donde están Mousse y Cong sosteniendo en alto el brazalete.

- ¡Maldita seas Cologane! –exclama furioso Happosai lanzándose hacia ella.

- ¡Te escuche, te escuche! –canta de forma infantil y aniñada.

- ¡Oh hermosos Mousse y Cong! –exclama melosa la anciana en el aire, cerca de esos dos, uno que lo mira curioso y el otro serio. –empecemos un nuevo y ardiente amor. –la anciana tiene una píldora en mano dispuesta a dársela a Mousse que le sonríe y abre la boca, pero antes de que le meta la píldora Cong le da un puñetazo en la nuca al anciano a la vez que Mousse le da un codazo y con su otra mano toma una red de pescar. – ¡No! ¡Es una trama! –exclama derrotado sintiendo como ambos hermanos lo meten en la red, enredándolo como pescado.

- ¡Ahora te tengo anormal! –exclama Mousse triunfante, sosteniendo la red en alto.

- ¡Bien hecho!—felicita Akane llegando junto con los demás a donde están ellos.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a tratarme así? –Cologane apareció atrás de Akane dándole en la cabeza con un enorme mazo.

Mousse sorprendido revisa la red dejándole ver que solo hay un pingüino de peluche. Cong también se sorprendió, no sabe cuando cojones la vieja hizo eso sin que él se diera cuenta.

Happosai intenta atacar al anciano, pero este salto muy alto, alejándose de ellos, escondiéndose entre la multitud.

- Ella dejar una. –Mousse sonríe emocionado recogiendo la píldora que se le cayó a la anciana y los demás se ponen en cuclillas frente a ella viéndola con interés.

- Así que esa es la famosa píldora del amor ¿eh? –comenta Akane.

- ¿Píldora del amor? –Cong alza ambas cejas.

- Si la tragas te enamoraras de la primer persona del sexo opuesto que veas. –explica Yin mirando con ojos de niña buena a Cong.

- Ni lo pienses. –le dice amenazante.

- ¡Aww! –Yin baja su cabeza derrotada y Yang le palmea la espalda de forma de consuelo mientras sonríe nerviosa.

- Vamos a ver si píldora funcionar. –Mousse sonríe feliz metiéndole la píldora a la boca de Akane quien ensancho los ojos sorprendida al igual que los demás.

Rápidamente Ranma salto cayendo sobre la cabeza de Akane, haciendo que la incline hacia abajo y no vea a Mousse.

- ¡No meterte en camino de Mousse! –exclama furioso, mirando amenazante a Ranma.

- Aww, ¿me metí en tu camino? –pregunta con falso pesar, mirándolo burlón.

A los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a esos dos.

Akane se alza haciendo que Ranma salte hacia atrás justo cuando la chica voltea topándose su mirada con la de ella, y los demás ensanchan los ojos. Akane toma las manos de Ranma entre las suyas mirándola con ojos grandotes, como si él fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¡Vaya!… ¡eres muy guapo! –exclama melosa Akane haciendo que Mousse se muestre aterrado.

- ¿Eh? –Ranma se muestra nervioso y más sonrojado. – ¡No, así no!… ¡es por la píldora de amor, no es de verdad! –exclama exaltado y avergonzado.

- ¡Solo bromeaba! –Akane saca la lengua mostrando que en ella sigue la píldora y lo mira burlona haciendo que a Ranma se le hinche una vena en la frente y los demás caigan estilo anime. – ¡buajajaja…! ¡Caíste tonto! –Akane aun con la pastilla en la lengua salta hacia atrás esquivando el paraguas que tomo su prometido con el que intento golpearlo.

"¿Cómo va todo hija?"

Atrás de Akane aparece Soun-panda colgándole del brazo un salvavidas, mismo brazo con el que sostiene su tablero mientras con la otra mano le da una palmada en la espalda a Akane haciendo que se trague ahora si de verdad la píldora ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- Mira lo que me hiciste hacer. –murmura aterrada Akane con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y tocándose la garganta.

- ¡Akane mirar a Mousse! –el mencionado corre emocionado hacia la chica.

- ¡No, no lo hagas! –grita furioso Ranma corriendo alado del Chino.

- ¡Tu viejo decrepito…! –Akane se voltea y toma de las solapas a Happosai haciendo que Ranma y Mousse detengan su carrera sorprendidos y los otros tres ensanchan nuevamente los ojos. –¡…tienes que tener un anti… un anti! –Akane cambia su expresión de furia por una enternecida, mirando al viejo como el amor de su vida, incluso lo vio rodeado de flores, brillos principescos y ángeles volando atrás de él.

Mousse y Ranma se les sombrea la frente de negro. Cong se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano. Yin y Yang hacen mueca de asco sintiendo lastima por Akane.

- ¡Es tan adorable un hombre que ha florecido completamente! –exclama enérgica y amorosa Akane tomando en sus brazos al anciano, restregando su mejilla con la de él.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? –pregunta meloso y avergonzado.

Con, Yin y Yang se les sombreo la frente de negro. En cuanto Ranma le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- ¡Bisabuelo no ser justo! –exclama indignado y furioso Mousse. – ¡Tu alejarte! –Mousse se lanza dispuesto a quitar a su abuelo de los brazos de su amada.

- ¡Nunca! –Akane con el viejo en sus brazos salta hacia atrás esquivándola. – ¡Nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros!... ¡Ahora Happosai debes casarte conmigo! –Akane comienza a correr llevándose al viejo.

- ¡Lo que tú digas mi amor! –le dice meloso, dejándose llevar.

- Akane ir enserio. –Mousse se muestra aterrado.

- ¡Akane no te vayas! –grita furioso Ranma corriendo atrás de ella junto con Mousse.

Yin, Yang y Cong solo los miran alejarse incrédulos.

- Tendrás una bisabuela joven. –comenta con mofa Yang, mirando a su cuñado que se le sombreo mas la frente de negro.

- Al ser tu prometida, entonces cuando nos casemos Akane también será mi abuela. –Yin alza ambas cejas extrañada.

- ¡Dejen de decir idioteces y tu Yin ¿cómo puedes andar vistiendo solo eso?! –le grita furioso dándose cuenta que ella solo viste el traje de baño, se ha quitado el delantal que por lo menos le tapaba un poco.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Yin mira extrañada su traje de baño.

- Nada hermana mayor, se te ve muy sexy. –Yang sonríe con mofa hacia Cong que gruñe furioso.

Cong la toma con brusquedad de las muñecas y se la lleva casi a rastras de ahí para hacer que se tape con algo. Yang roda los ojos y los sigue tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Akane sigue corriendo con Happosai en brazos y los otros dos chicos siguiéndolos furiosos.<p>

- ¡Espera ahí hija!

De quien sabe dónde sale Nodoka dándole una patada voladora a Akane en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo de lleno. Nodoka se inclina y toma de las solapas a Akane.

- ¡Me opongo a este matrimonio! –grita furiosa.

- ¿Eh? –Akane la mira sin entender. – ¿De que habla tía? –Akane parpadea curiosa.

- ¿Ah? –Mousse parpadea confuso.

- ¿Akane? –Ranma la mira curioso.

- ¡Para casarte con ese hombre debes derrotarme primero! –le grita furiosa Nodoka.

- ¡¿Y se puede saber con quién cree que trato de casarme?! –responde en un grito furioso Akane sin darse cuenta que sentado en sus piernas esta Happosai.

- Conmigo querida. –dice con cara de niño bueno Happosai y Akane baja la mirada, al verlo se le eriza la piel como gato, para después convertirse en piedra.

- El efecto acabarse. –comenta sorprendido Mousse.

- Si. –en anciano salta bajándose de las piernas de Akane. –Lo que nuestra pequeña prometida trago fue la píldora instantánea.

- ¿Píldora instantánea? –Ranma se muestra curioso.

- Cada una de las píldoras, tienen diferente tiempo de duración. Las que quedan ahora son las píldoras de un día y la de por vida. –explica serio el anciano. –Si ella se hubiera tragado la píldora de por vida… ¡estaría estándoles enviando invitaciones para nuestra boda!—exclama emocionado.

- Eso debe haber estado cerca Akane. –comenta Mousse estando en cuclillas frente a Akane.

- No creo que te oiga. –comenta con mofa Ranma viendo a su prometida aun echa piedra, pareciendo estar en shock.

* * *

><p>- ¿Ahora a que chico debo escoger? –Cologane escondida bajo una toalla mira a todos esos chicos en la playa.<p>

- ¡Pequeña Cologane!

Ante ese llamado masculino meloso la mujer alza la mirada viendo a Mousse correr hacia él agitando una de sus manos en alto. El chico llego a donde está y se arrodillo frente a ella haciendo que lo mire con corazones en los ojos.

- ¡Oh Mousse! –exclama contento y Mousse le sonríe coqueto.

* * *

><p>Acostado sobre un futon se ve a Akane con expresión de traumada y un paño húmedo sobre sus ojos. Hincado a su lado esta Ranma.<p>

- Honestamente Akane ya supéralo. —le dice tranquilo.

- ¡Perfecto! –Mousse entra por la ventana, cayendo de pie al suelo.

- ¡Mousse! –Ranma se pone de pie poniéndose a la defensiva, notando el brazalete que el chico trae en su brazo. –Ese brazalete. –Ranma frunce el seño.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Cologane enrollada como capullo en una malla de pescar, colgada en un árbol donde varios niños la picotean con un palo y la anciana llora como bebé.<p>

* * *

><p>- Yo hacer que Akane trague esto mientras dormir. –Mousse alza una pastilla que tiene entre sus dedos.<p>

- Como si te lo fuera a permitir. –Ranma furioso se lanza al ataque y Mousse lo esquiva, frunciendo el seño.

- _Es más rápido. –_piensa molesto, dificultándosele esquivar sus puñetazos.

Mientras intenta golpearlo, Ranma patea hacia atrás el balde de agua fría con el que remojaba el paño que le ponía a Akane, haciendo que esta la empape convirtiéndola en chico y haciéndola despertar sobresaltada.

- No funciona si ambos son chicos. –Ranma le sonríe con arrogancia y Mousse lo fulmina con la mirada haciéndolo soltar la carcajada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Akane sentándose mira a todos lados destanteada.

- Después que Akane tomar píldora Mousse convertirlo en chica. –Mousse la mira burlón y avienta la píldora hacia Akane, dándole en la frente y haciéndola rebotar cayendo en la boca de Ranma que por estarse riendo le entro hasta la garganta haciendo que comience a ahogarse. – ¡oh-oh! –Mousse ensancha los ojos al ver que Ranma se la ha tragado y Akane lo mira aterrado.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué mi bebé se tomo la píldora del amor?! –exclama sorprendida Nodoka estando sentada alado de su hijo que esta también sentado con los ojos vendados.<p>

Genma y Soun-panda también muestran sorpresa estando sentados frente a ellos. Akane-chico está sentada alado de Ranma y Mousse está sentado de forma despreocupada en el marco de la ventana.

- Eso significa que él se enamorara… —de quien sabe donde Nodoka saca una tetera con agua hirviendo y se la echa a Akane convirtiéndola en chica y haciéndola gritar del dolor ante lo caliente que estaba. –…de la primer mujer que vea. –Nodoka le destapa los ojos a su hijo y lo voltea hacia Akane. – ¡Ahora Ranma, mira a Akane!

- ¡Mousse no creerlo! –Mousse echo agua fría sobre Akane antes de que Ranma abra los ojos, convirtiendo a Akane en chico nuevamente.

- ¡Mamá deja de entrometerte! –grita molesto Ranma con ojos cerrados e inclinando su rostro hacia abajo.

- Pero Ranma… —Nodoka lo mira con reproche.

- Yo seré quien decida a quien amar. —Ranma pone una expresión heroica combinada con la de un enamorado soñador.

- ¡Ranma! –por la ventana aparece Cologane de lo más feliz.

Pero así como entro salió volando gracias a una patada de Akane-chico que a su vez coloco su mano sobre los ojos de Ranma.

- Las únicas píldoras que quedaban eran la de un día y la de por vida. –comenta Akane-chico quitándole la mano de los ojos a Ranma que la voltea a ver curioso. – ¿Cuál fue la que te tragaste? –le pregunta curiosa.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué pasa si toma la píldora de por vida? –Cologane aparece atrás de Akane mostrándose curiosa.

- Los efectos duraran toda su… —Akane que había volteado para responderle ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

Rápidamente Soun-panda le coloca la venda en los ojos de Ranma y lo voltea, colocándose como escudo él atrás de Ranma y alza un letrero que dice "no veas", mientras atrás del panda están Nodoka, Genma y Akane-chico golpeando a Cologane sin contemplación.

* * *

><p>- Así que esta es la ultima. –comenta Happosai analizando la pulsera en sus manos, estando de pie encima de la mesa que está en la cocina de su restaurante en la playa.<p>

Frente a él esta Ranma sentado con los ojos vendados y atrás de él están Mousse y Akane-chico de pie.

- ¿Lo que significa…? –pregunta curiosa Akane.

- No se preocupen. La que trago Ranma fue la píldora de un solo día.

- ¿De verdad? –Ranma se muestra aliviado.

- ¿Eso es todo? –Akane cruza sus brazos atrás de su nuca viéndose despreocupado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con ese "eso es todo"? –Ranma con los ojos vendados voltea hacia donde está su prometida, mostrando reproche en su tono de voz.

- Si es la píldora de un solo día no hay razón para preocuparse tanto. –explica amigable Akane.

- ¡Solo porque no es tu problema…! –Ranma que se puso de pie para reclamarle sintió como le quitan la venda de los ojos.

Ranme voltea pero antes de ver a Cologane Akane ya la tumbo al suelo con un pie, aplastándola y sacándola de combate.

- Antes de que mires algo que no quieres ver… ¿por qué no me miras a mi? –le pregunta seria.

- ¿De verdad? –Ranma la mira conmovido.

- Solo bromeo. –Akane le saca la lengua burlona.

- ¡Jum! –Ranma toma una mesa y con ella le da en la cabeza a su prometida, sacándola de combate.

Ranma molesto toma la venda y se la vuelve a colocar, mientras Mousse en cuclillas mira a su prometida tirada en el suelo con una mesa clavada en la cabeza.

- ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es no mirar a ninguna mujer por veinticuatro horas! ¡No dejare que una píldora me arruine el día! –exclama furioso y da media vuelta.

- ¡Ranma! –le grita Akane recuperándose y quitándose la mesa de encima.

- ¡Solo déjame solo! –le grita mas furioso comenzando a caminar pero se estampa de frente contra la pared.

- Bueno, pero cuidado con la pared. –le dice burlona, Ranma bufa y sigue su camino, chocando con todo lo que está frente a ella. – ¡Ve con cuidado! –exclama Akane agitando una mano en son de despido para después reír con burla al ver como sigue chocando con todo.

- ¡Cállate! –le grita furioso Ranma.

- ¡Ups! Tonto de mi, él si se tomo la píldora de por toda la vida. –comenta Happosai mirando mejor el brazalete.

Akane aun con mano alzada se convierte en piedra al escuchar eso y su sonrisa se había borrado.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ukyo toda sucia, cansada y apoyándose con un bastón para caminar.<p>

- ¿Y ahora dónde estoy? –su tono de voz denota lo cansada que esta, mirando a toda esa gente disfrutar de la playa. –Ya no puedo más. –sin más la castaña se deja caer de lleno al suelo.—Ranma-san si tan solo supieras…

Ukyo no termino su frase dramática ya que Ranma paso encima de ella, enterrándole la cabeza en la arena y siguió su camino.

- ¿Eh? –Ukyo alza su rostro mirando a Ranma que se aleja con los ojos vendados.

* * *

><p>Ranma llego a un risco frente al mar, en donde se sentó estando de frente hacia donde está el mar.<p>

- ¡Akane tonta! ¡Un poquito de simpatía no te hace daño! –exclama furioso. – ¡Es suficiente! –dice aun mas molesto quitándose la venda de los ojos. –Y yo que si estaba dispuesto a quitarme la venda con ella. –dice dolido.

- ¡Ranma-san!

Ante el llamado femenino el chico voltea pero recibe un cubetazo en la cara obstruyéndole la vista mientras que Akane-chico apareció dándole en la cara a Ukyo una patada voladora haciendo a ambos caer al agua.

Ranma furioso se quita la cubeta de la cara viendo como del mar salen Akane-chico y Kohi-chan mordiéndole el brazo.

- ¿Por qué fue eso? –lee reclama furioso.

- Había un cerdo ahogándose. –le dice hincándose frente a él con Kohi aun enterrándole los dientes en el brazo.

- ¡Kohi-chan! ¿Cómo fue que…?

- Ranma la píldora que tragaste…

- ¡Cien repeticiones! –de la nada aparece Kodashi atrás de Akane alzando su listón que no deja de agitar.

Akane fue rápida y le puso la cubeta en la cara a Ranma mientras mira asustada hacia atrás. Rápidamente Akane manda a volar a Kodashi de una patada. Akane mira furiosa por donde salió volando Kodashi mientras Ranma se quita el balde de la cabeza, estando Kohi sentada en sus piernas.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras Akane, pero claramente estas celosa. –le dice con mofa.

- ¡Escucha Ranma! ¡La píldora que tragaste…! –Akane no termina su frase porque cuando voltea ve a Ranma alejándose. – ¡Oye! ¡Solo escúchame! –le grita corriendo atrás de él. – ¡La píldora que tragaste…!

- ¡¿Por qué estas tan interesada en ello?! –pregunta curioso, volteando a verla mientras corre haciendo que Akane se sobresalte mas al notar que no se tapa los ojos.

¡Cúbrete los ojos Ranma! ¡Si tú miras a cualquier tipa…!

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡MI princesa amada debería venir a mí en cualquier momento!

- ¡Ranma!

Akane voltea viendo que Cologane vistiendo como princesa corre atrás de ellos y a su lado lo hace Mousse sosteniendo una tetera con agua caliente.

- ¡No mires! –Akane salta dándole una patada en la espalda a Ranma aventándolo al mar.

- ¡Yo te salvare Ranma! –Cologane salta hacia la cabeza de Akane dispuesta a saltar hacia el mar, pero Akane la toma rápidamente y la estampa contra el suelo comenzando a amarrarla con una soga que encontró por ahí.

- Akane tu volver a ser chica y enamorarte de Mousse. –Mousse se arrodillo a su lado y le extiende la píldora sobrante y la tetera.

- ¡Ya me tienen harta! –Akane patea a Cologane y a Mousse juntos, mandándolos a volar bien lejos.

Akane salto al mar ayudando a salir a Ranma quien ahora esta de rodillas dándole la espalda y tosiendo donde casi se ahoga con el agua. Akane toma la tetera que dejo ahí Mousse y mira seria a su prometido.

- ¡Sera mejor que aprecies esto Ranma! ¡Si tu miras a esa vieja anormal toda tu vida estará arruinada, así que es mejor que..! –Akane se echa el agua caliente encima de ella convirtiéndose en chica. –… ¡me transformare de vuelta en chica por ti! –Akane-chica voltea a Ranma que la mira sorprendido.

- Akane. –Ranma la mira algo enternecido.

Akane está toda sonrojada, mirándolo nerviosa, jugueteando con sus dedos y sudando de los nervios.

- ¿Ya te enamoraste de mí? –pregunta nerviosa y mas sonrojada después de un par de minutos en silencio.

- Akane… —la llama enternecido para después fruncir el seño. – ¿Qué tan estúpida puedes llegar a ser?

- Pero la píldora te la tragaste y… —Akane sonríe nerviosa.

- ¡Si! ¡Y gracias a que casi me ahogaste aquí esta! –Ranma le saca la lengua mostrándole la píldora, para después tomarla en sus manos y lanzarla hacia el mar. – ¡Eres una tonta! –Ranma bufa y se aleja de ella a paso marcado, viéndose furioso.

- Ese tonto mal agradecido. –gruñe furioso mirando por donde se aleja para después sacarle la lengua.

**Continuará**

**jajaj no pude contenerme poner ste kap**

**spero les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	23. Un estornudo de amor

**Un estornudo de amor**

En la cocina se ve a Cong sentado en una silla, teniendo su ceja derecha alzada y mirando a Yin que está de pie frente a él llevando un delantal sobre su ropa y extendiéndole una cacerola de madera de la que sale vapor.

- Cong prepare unos panes al vapor especialmente para ti. —dice melosa, sentándose a horcadas sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Y tienes que sentarte en mis piernas? –pregunta con fastidio.

- Pruébalos. –le dice mas melosa ignorando su pregunta.

Cong suspira con pesadez y toma un pan al vapor, observándolo con ojos entrecerrados, como si lo estuviera analizando, para después olfatearlo haciendo que la pelinegra lo mira ofendida.

- ¿Por qué dudas en comerlo? Soy buena cocinera. –le dice indignada.

- Solo prevengo. Desde que te conozco has hecho una infinidad de cosas dándome de comer cosas que están hechizadas. –le dice indiferente. –Aun recuerdo cuando tenía catorce años y comí unos fideos preparados por ti, entonces me la pase abrazado a ti todo el día. –su frente se sombreo de negro al recordar que se la paso pegado a ella como oso koala.

- ¡Estos panes a vapor no tienen nada! –exclama indignada. –Solo los prepare para mimarte. –la pelinegra hace un infantil puchero. – ¿No los comerás? –la chica pone una mirada de mártir haciéndolo chasquear la lengua, entonces su mirada se posa en la puerta haciendo que Yin curiosa voltee no viendo nada, por lo que regresa su mirada hacia Cong viéndolo masticas lo que le saco una gran sonrisa llena de misterio, tranquilamente dejo la cacerola sobre la mesa y miro traviesa al pelinegro. –Ahora Cong cada que truene los dedos me darás un apasionado beso. –la chica truena los dedos y Cong entrecierra los ojos, sombreándosele la frente de negro, sabía que estaba encantada esa comida. – ¿are? ¿Por qué no funciona? –dice extrañada volviendo a tronar los dedos, varias veces, entonces sintió como la mano del pelinegro se pone atrás de su nuca y la atrae hacia él, estampando sus labios con los de ella, dándole un fogoso beso que le costó responder debido a lo inesperado.

* * *

><p>Mousse sostiene una montaña de platos sucios mientras camina hacia la cocina, pero al llegar a esta se detiene en la entrada con ojos muy abiertos al ver a su hermano mayor sentado en una silla, teniendo sentada en sus piernas a Yin quien pasa sus brazos por los hombros de su hermano, mientras él la toma de la cintura, ambos se dan un beso muy apasionado, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar apenado y le hizo dejar caer los platos, haciendo que se quiebren.<p>

El sonido de los platos al quebrarse hace que ambos rompan el beso y miren hacia la entrada viendo a Mousse anonadado.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Cong y Yin se encogió de hombros para después regresar su mirada hacia Cong mientras truena nuevamente los dedos.

El tic en el pelinegro se marco más y su frente se sombreo de negro mientras besa los labios de la chica de forma apasionada, teniendo sus ojos abiertos, viendo como su descarada prometida los tiene cerrados, disfrutando el beso.

- ¡Dage! –exclama avergonzado porque esos dos se signa besando sin descaro, no pensó que a su hermano le gustara andar haciendo esas cosas en público, pero luego frunció el seño. – ¡Dage tu aquí besándote con tu prometida mientras los demás trabajamos! ¡Eres el cocinero deberías estar preparando platillos! –grita indignado.

- Estamos en nuestra hora de descanso Mousse, no molestes. –le dice Yin con reproche, rompiendo el beso y volteando a verlo. –Deja que Cong y yo nos mostremos nuestro amor en el descanso.

- ¿Qué amor loca? ¡Me has dado esos panes que me hacen besarte! –exclama furioso Cong, teniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por ser visto por alguien mas mientras se besa con Yin gracias a que esos panes lo obligan a hacerlo.

- ¿Le diste de comer algo a dage que lo hace besarte? –pregunta con interés Mousse.

- De hecho son unos panes que al comerlos le dices una orden entonces la obedece quien los comió. –Yin asintió emocionada. –Cuando la víctima lo come, le ordenas algo y haces que lo obedezca con un sonido… por ejemplo yo le ordene a Cong que me bese apasionadamente cada que trueno los dedos… mira. –Yin truena lo dedos y Cong que ya tiene una vena hinchada en la frente toma de las mejillas a Yin para voltearla a él y darle otro apasionado beso que ella corresponde gustosa y sin nada de vergüenza al tener espectadores, mientras que Cong está furioso, sus ojos lo muestran y sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas.

- ¡Esos panes son geniales! –exclama maravillado Mousse.

- Cong este beso y el pasado se sintieron forzados. Síguemelos dando como el primero. –Yin se separa haciendo un infantil puchero y Cong se le hincha más la vena en la frente.

- ¡Déjame en paz Yin! –exclama furioso, poniéndose de pie haciéndola caer de pompas y sin más sale corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Espera Cong, no te alejes o sino andarás besando a todo aquel que truene los dedos cerca de ti! –le grita aterrada, poniéndose de pie y corriendo atrás de él para alcanzarlo.

Mousse se acerca a la mesa viendo los panecillos, toma la cacerola y sonríe de forma traviesa.

* * *

><p>Escondido en un armario de la casa esta Cong de pie y algo tenso, asomándose por una pequeña rendija viendo como Yin pasa por el pasillo llamándolo y mirando a todos lados en su búsqueda mientras truena los dedos. Cuando la chica se alejo se endereza y suspira con pesadez, alzando su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro dejando ve un panecillo al vapor completamente intacto.<p>

- _Ya decía yo que los panecillos tenían algo… qué bueno que no me lo comí y solo le hice creer eso, tuve incluso que fingir que estaba hechizado. –_Cong suspira con pesadez, dejándose caer al suelo sentado y llevando un brazo a su frente, cerrando sus ojos. –_Tal parece que me quedare un buen rato aquí para no ser encontrado, sino seguirá ordenándome que la bese y si no lo hago se dará cuenta que nunca estuve hechizado. –_a pesar de la oscuridad se nota el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>En el patio trasero de la escuela Furrikan se ve a varios alumnos rodeando a Akane-chica—<em>vistiendo sus tradicionales ropas chinas—<em>y Kodashi que esta frente a ella con su leotardo, teniendo la nariz enrojecida y se apoya de un bastón, a simple vista se le ve pálida.

- ¡Kodashi atrapo un resfriado! –exclaman varias de sus compañeras al oírla estornudar.

- No puede ser… ella es muy tonta para atrapar algo. –comenta otra en tono burlón haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente de la pelinegra.

- ¿Estás segura que estas como para un duelo Kodashi? –Akane tiene sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y mira con indiferencia a Kodashi.

- ¿Duelo? ¿Tú realmente crees…? –el tono de voz de la pelinegra muestra lo mucho que se le dificulta hablar y se oye gangosa.

- Pero… —Akane saca la carta de duelo que encontró en su gaveta de los zapatos, mirando la carta curiosa.

- Ven, acércate rápido. –Kodashi le hace una seña con las manos para que se acerque y Akane así lo hace.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curiosa al estar lo suficiente cerca de ella.

- Yo te he citado aquí porque… —Kodashi le estornuda y si no fuera porque Akane tiene buenos reflejos le hubiera estornudado en la cara, pero alcanzo a saltar hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –reclama furiosa viendo como Kodashi ríe a carcajadas malignas que son interrumpidas por estornudos.

- ¿Es que no lo vez? –Kodashi la mira con burla. – ¿Acaso no has oído que la forma más rápida de deshacerse de un resfriado es contagiándoselo a alguien más?

- ¿Quieres decir que me citaste para que puedas contagiarme tu resfriado? –Akane se apunta a si misma teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, tic que se marca más porque Kodashi comenzó a estornudarle en la cara.

- ¡Toma esto! ¡achu! ¡Y esto! ¡achu!...

Ya harta la peli-azul termina estampando su pie en la cara de Kodashi.

- Mejor vete a descansar a tu casa Kodashi. –ordena entre dientes sin quitar su pie de la cara de la pelinegra, en eso una bicicleta le cae encima, dejando a la pobre chica debajo de las llantas.

- ¡Ni hao Akane! –saluda amigable Mousse alzando una mano y sonriéndole.

- Hola Mousse. –Akane alza también su mano y le sonríe amigable.

- Te traje nuevo platillo de restaurante, tu comer. –le dice amigable, mostrándole los panes al vapor.

- Nueva comida. –Akane toma uno de los panes mirándolo hambreada. – ¡Provecho! –sin más se mete el pan a la boca, nunca le dice no a la comida, no viendo el brillo en los ojos de Mousse.

- ¡Akane tu abrazar! –ordena Mousse tronando los dedos justo cuando Kodashi estornuda y Akane ya la esta abrazando haciendo que Moussse se muestre sorprendido.

- ¡Ella abrazo a Kodashi! –exclaman todas sorprendidas, viendo como Akane rodea con sus brazos a Kodashi, ambas teniendo su rostro muy cerca y mostrando asco en sus ojos.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – grita furiosa Akane y de una patada manda a volar a Kodashi.

- Akane. –la mencionada voltea curiosa hacia Mousse. –Tu abrazar a Mousse. –ordena tronando los dedos.

- ¿Ah? –Akane alza ambas cejas mirándola como el loco que parece.

- ¿Por qué no funciona? –Mousse sigue tronando los dedos y nada, sabe que funciona vio como funciono con su hermano.

- ¡Maldita seas Tendo!

Akane voltea viendo a Kodashi con mazas en manos dispuesta a golpearlas con ellas. La peli-azul se pone en guardia, pero al estar en el aire Kodashi estornuda por lo que Akane se lanzo abrazándola fuertemente sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡Yo la vi! –exclama Rika que está entre el público.

- ¡Salto directo a los brazos de Kodashi! –le sigue Yuka.

- ¡No es lo que parece! –Akane las mira furiosa, enterrando su puño en la cara de Kodashi no sabiendo qué demonios pasa.

- _Oh no, señal para abrazar son estornudos, no tronar dedos. –_Mousse frunce el seño al darse cuenta de eso. –_entonces Mousse… —_el pelinegro saca de entre sus ropas un frasco de pimienta pero cuando esta por rociarse un poco en las manos para olfatearlo y estornudar le da una ventisca de aire haciendo que la pimienta vuele hacia donde están los demás estudiantes que para mal de males son puras chicas.

Todas y cada una empiezan a estornudad haciendo que Akane abrace a una y otra. Estornuda una y Akane la abraza, luego la suelta para ir a abrazar a la otra que estornudo. Mousse mira todo indignado.

- ¡Entonces tu abrazar a todos menos a Mousse! –exclama furioso, saltando hacia Akane, dándole un zape en la cabeza. –Mousse ahora enojar. –dice ofendido, tomando su bicicleta y yéndose de ahí.

- ¡Akane me siento tan sucia! –exclama Rika con la frente sombreada de negro y abrazándose a sí misma como si hubiera sido ultrajada.

- ¡Cállate! –le grita furiosa Akane sobándose la nuca.—_ ¿Qué me pasa? Mi cuerpo sigue abrazando a las personas sin poder evitarlo. –_Akane mira sus manos asustada, pero se oye otro estornudo atrás de ella y abraza a esa persona, resultando ser Kodashi. – ¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo evitarlo! –exclama furiosa Akane y llorando.

- ¡No saldré contigo aunque me lo pidas! –le grita Kodashi también furiosa y llorando.

- ¡No pensaba hacerlo, ya te dije que no puedo evitarlo!

Las demás miran incrédulas a esas dos mientras Akane manda a volar a Kodashi de una patada nuevamente.

- Akane solo quiero que sepas que lo único que deseamos…

- Es que seas feliz. –Yuka termina la frase de Rika, ambas mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Akane.

- ¡Cállense! –les grita furiosa volteándolas a ver.

* * *

><p>Cong aun metido en uno de los armarios de la casa se sobresalta cuando la puerta es abierta de golpe dejando ver a Yin sonriendo traviesa.<p>

- Te encontré. –le dice juguetona, adentrándose y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Solo lárgate. –ordena haciéndose hacia atrás, alejándose lo más que puede, pero el lugar es pequeño y se ha topado con la pared.

Yin amplia su sonrisa traviesa y se le echa encima, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de él y poniéndose de puntitas.

- No me provoques Yin. –le dice con advertencia, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pero si es eso lo que busco. –Yin acerca su rostro al de él, rosando sus narices después de eso se oye como truena los dedos.

Cong gruñe furioso y estampa sus labios con los de ella, poniendo sus manos en su cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo, besándola de forma brusca y apasionada, teniendo sus ojos cerrados al igual que ella. La falta de aire hace que rompan el beso, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiración agitada.

- Bésame más Cong. –susurra sobre sus labios, respirando de forma pesada.

Cong gruñe y sin necesidad de que truene ella sus dedos él la beso nuevamente de forma más apasionada que la anterior, sintiendo como ella deja de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y los baja a su torso, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, haciéndolo estremecer.

* * *

><p>Ranma está al pie de las escaleras vistiendo un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera roja ceñida de mangas cortas. El pelinegro tiene la nariz roja y se le ve pálido, además estornuda mucho.<p>

- Pescaste un resfriado Ranma. –comenta Tofu estando enfrente de él y tocándole la frente mirándolo preocupado.

Tofu viste unos jeans celestes, una camisa de botones color blanca teniendo los primeros desabrochados.

- No es muy fuerte. –Ranma le sonríe levemente a su hermano.

- Tienes un poco de fiebre. –comenta mostrándose más preocupado. –mamá, papá y el tío Soun están fuera en un viaje.

- No te preocupes onii-san, no es muy fuerte. Tú ve a tu viaje. –Ranma le sonríe amigable, intentándolo tranquilizar.

- Entonces supongo que tú y Akane estarás solos toda la noche. –comenta picaron Tatsuha bajando las escaleras haciendo que sus dos hermanos lo miren.

El chico viste unos jeans azules, una playera ceñida sin mangas color negra y una gorra azul en su cabeza.

- ¿Tú también saldrás Tatsuha? –Ranma alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Estoy seguro que estarás bien. –Tatsuha camina hacia el recibidor para ponerse sus tenis. –Eres muy fuerte.

- Ranma si a Akane se le va la mano utiliza esto. –Tofu saca un paquete rectangular y se lo extiende haciendo sonrojar a Ranma al ver que es un condón.

- Protéjanse que aun están jóvenes para ser padres. –Tatsuha le sonríe burlón a su hermano.

- Gracias por dejar mi mente tranquila. –Ranma entrecierra los ojos mostrándose incrédulo y sin que el sonrojo desaparezca de sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Cong y Yin siguen en el armario besándose de forma más apasionada. El pelinegro ya no trae puesta la playera, no sabe ni cuando se la quito Yin, no estaba pendiente de eso, estaba más pendiente en sentir sus labios sobre los de él, disfrutar su sabor, su aroma, sentir la agradable sensación de que ella pase sus manos por su torso desnudo.<p>

Cong entre el beso lleva sus manos a la cadera de ella y las baja hasta llegar a la orilla del corto vestido de Yin, entonces las adentro, subiendo nuevamente sus manos hasta llegar a los glúteos de ella cubiertos por esas bragas y los tomo entre sus manos, masajeándolos, acariciándolos.

- ¡Cong! –gime entre el beso haciéndolo perder más la cordura, y que vuelva a unir sus labios en un beso mas hambriento.

Yin restregó mas su senos con el torso de él, sintiendo como algo duro choca contra su vientre y es envuelto por los pantalones del pelinegro que gruñe excitando por como ella se restriega en él.

Entonces el pelinegro ensancha los ojos sintiendo como ella adentro su mano en sus pantalones, yendo directo a tomar su pene erecto, es como si de pronto hubiera recuperado la cordura.

* * *

><p>Yang va caminando por los pasillos de la parte de arriba de la casa buscando a Cong y a Yin. Esos dos desaparecieron y hay mucha gente en el restaurante, así que el abuelo la mando a buscarlos.<p>

- _¿Dónde se habrán metido? ¿Habrá funcionado el plan de hermana mayor y lo está violando? –_Yang se rasca la nuca mostrándose pensativa, no quiere interrumpir a su hermana y si lo están haciendo hará como que no sabe nada y le dirá al abuelo que no los encontró, todo para cubrir a su hermana mayor, solo que debe perder el tiempo fingiendo que los busca.

En eso la puerta de armario que está a unos pasos se abre de golpe haciéndola detener su paso viendo que por ella sale un apurado y muy sonrojado Cong quien se cubre la entrepierna con la playera que debería llevar puesta.

- ¡Espera Cong! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Por qué paras?! –Yin sale del armario también toda sonrojada, despeinada y con el vestido alzado dejando ver sus bragas.

- ¡Solo aléjate! –le grita furioso y sin voltear a verla.

- ¡Cong espera! –Yin comienza a tronar los dedos una y otra vez pero nada, Cong siguió alejándose yendo directo al baño. – ¿Se habrá terminado el efecto? –pregunta para sí misma curiosa.

- Hermana mayor. –Yin voltea viendo a su hermane teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Yang ya casi lo hacíamos… estaba bien excitado, tanto como yo. –le dice soñadora.—Lastima que ya no quedan más hongos con los que hice los panes. –dice deprimida. –igual no creo que se los vuelva a comer sabiendo que están hechizados.

- Es bueno que hayas avanzado, aun así sigo creyendo que haciendo el amor no conseguirás que te ame. Pienso que simplemente debes ser tu misma. –Yang le sonríe amigable.

- Siempre soy yo misma con él aun así sigue sin amarme. –Yin frunce el seño. –He hecho de todo para tener su corazón, lo único que me queda intentar es que tome mi cuerpo. –la pelinegra se muestra como si esa fuera su última esperanza.

- Vas a ver que conseguirás tener su corazón. –Yang le sonríe amigable intentándole trasmitir ánimos y Yin asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –_Cong tonto… deja de hacerla sufrir por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo y déjale saber que ya tiene tu corazón. –_Yang frunce el seño, no sabe que le vio su hermana al amargado de su cuñado.

* * *

><p>Cong está bajo la recadera dejando que el agua fría le calme los calores, ni el pantalón se quito, solo se metió a la ducha con agua casi congelada.<p>

- _Aaahhh… ¡tonta Yin casi haces que caiga!... no puedo tomarte, no así o luego pensaras que solo deseo tu cuerpo, pero por más que lo intento simplemente no puedo mostrarte lo que siento, ni siquiera puedo admitirlo para mi mismo ¿cómo esperas que lo demuestre ante ti?. –_Cong se revuelve el cabello de forma desesperada.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y Ranma está en el comedor, alado de la mesa en donde recarga uno de sus codos y apoya su mejilla en su puño, mirando la televisión donde pasan una película de terror.<p>

- _¿Qué importa si nos quedamos solos? No es como si fuera a pasar algo entre nosotros de todos modos. Es obvio que a esa boba no le gusto. –_Ranma frunce el seño, mostrándose molesto, pero en eso un estornudo sale de sus labios y la siguiente segundo aparece Akane chica a su lado abrazándolo.

- _¡Lo tengo! ¡Son los estornudos! –_Akane ensancha los ojos sorprendida.

Ranma por reacción manda a volar a quien lo abrazo de pronto que por consecuencia lo asusto, haciéndola atravesar el techo al salir volando por los cielos, pero al oír el grito de Akane ensancha los ojos.

- ¡Akane! –exclama sorprendido al ver que fue ella quien lo abrazo de pronto, ni cuenta se dio de cuando llego.

_Se ve a Ranma sonrojado mirando sorprendido a Akane que está sentada en su torso solo usando ropa interior de encaje color roja._

- _¿Qué estás haciendo Akane? –pregunta nervioso._

- _¿No es obvio? –pregunta comenzando a rasgarle la ropa, desnudándolo. –Flojito y cooperando Ranma. –le dice coqueta._

- No puede ser. –Ranma ensancha los ojos sorprendido estando completamente rojo ante su alucinación y sintiéndose algo excitado. – _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Estoy refriado, no me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo, además que sería mi primera vez… sin fuerzas e inexperto seguro la decepciono y ella terminara yéndose con Mousse o Ryoga para que la satisfagan. –_Ranma lleva sus manos a sus mejillas poniendo expresión de circunstancia, pero un estornudo le llega de pronto y al siguiente segundo alguien lo abraza por la espalda asustándolo, por lo que por impulso o reacción lo golpeo, mandándolo a volar por el mismo agujero de hace un momento.

- ¡NO ERA MI INTENSION, TODO ES CULPA DE MOUSSE! –se oye que grita Akane a la lejanía.

- ¡Demonios! Nuevamente la mande a volar, pensara que no quiero… digo no es que quiera, pero si ella quiere yo… —Ranma mas rojo que un tomate comienza a juguetear con sus dedos. – seguro pensara que la mando a volar porque no quiero, ya no regresara e irá a buscar a otro de sus prometidos para que la satisfaga. –Ranma se deja caer en cuatro al suelo siendo rodeado por un aura deprimente.

* * *

><p>Ranma esta acostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo con expresión sombría, hace media hora que mando a volar a Akane y de ella ni sus luces.<p>

- _Maldita infiel, seguro se fue con los otros. –_Ranma se muestra más furioso, incluso su aura de batalla lo rodea.

En eso oye ruidos de tronar la madera del suelo muy leves como si intentaran entrar sin que se dé cuenta. Rápidamente se pone de pie y toma esa filosa katana que está en la orilla de su cama. Con expresión sombría camina hacia la puerta, sale para después bajar las escaleras viendo a Akane al pie de estas mirándolo asustada.

- Al fin regresas infiel. –le dice tétrico.

- ¿Ah? –Akane lo mira sin entender.

- Si, vienes a mí y como piensas que no quiero te vas con los otros… ¿Por qué regresaste tan rápido?, seguro no los encontraste y por eso regresas a ver si se te hace conmigo. –Ranma baja escalón por escalón mostrándose más tétrico.

- Ranma no se dé que hablas. –Akane se rasca la nuca extrañada, pero su prometido estornuda y al siguiente segundo ya esta ella abrazándolo fuerte por el cuello teniendo sus rostros cerca.

- ¿Qué no sabes de lo que hablo? Solo mira lo que estás haciendo. –le dice furioso. –Tú no veras otro amanecer. –a Akane eso le dio más miedo que la amenaza del asesino de una película de terror.

- ¡No lo hago a propósito Ranma, todo es culpa de Mousse que me puso alguna clase de hechizo! –exclama nerviosa, separándose rápidamente de él.

- ¿Y tú piensas que me creeré eso? –le pregunta tétrico, no, él no será plato de segunda mesa, o tercer mesa, lo que sea.

- ¡No lo hagas! –exclama aterrada Akane al ver que Ranma está por estornudad. –Si estornudas yo… —demasiado tarde, Ranma volvió a estornudad y Akane se le lanzo encima haciendo que ambos caigan, ella encima de él haciéndolo sonrojar y no por la temperatura. –Este si es mi día de suerte, de todos los chicos en el mundo tengo que terminar abrazando al más menopáusico de todos. –dice con fastidio provocando que Ranma frunza el seño, regresando nuevamente su furia.

- ¡Así que tu no solo me atacas sino que me ofendes también!—grita furioso mandándola a volar nuevamente haciendo que ahora atraviese la ventana, saliendo hacia el patio en donde un gato negro salto a su cara.

- ¡Ahhh…! ¡un gato! –grita Akane llena de terror corriendo hacia la casa con el gato pegado en su cara.

* * *

><p>La chica entro al baño y se lanzo a la tina con agua tibia, de donde salió un desnudo Mousse y una vestida Akane-chica.<p>

- ¡¿Quítame este hechizo?! –ordena furiosa Akane.

- No quiero. –le dice berrinchudo.

- ¡Bien, bien te creo ahora aléjate de él! –dice Ranma dándole un zape en la cabeza a Akane. –Entonces todo es tu culpa Mousse. –Ranma mira furioso al mencionado.

- ¿Tuvo que pasar todo esto para que me creas? –Akane entrecierra los ojos mostrándole reproche.

- ¡Muy bien ahora abrazar a Mousse! –dice emocionado sacando nuevamente la pimienta, pero al estar mojado el salero, no sale así que lo agita haciendo que le caiga a Ranma por lo que Mousse lo mira furioso al ver que esta por estornudar.

Ranma estornuda pero no paso nada, ambos miran hacia donde estaba Akane no viéndola.

* * *

><p>- ¡Supongo que dormiré fuera, esto es demasiado! –Akane está en su habitación, preparando la maleta para irse de ahí.<p>

* * *

><p>Se ve a Kodashi caminar furiosa hacia la casa de los Saotome, lleva puesto su leotardo y sus cazas en manos.<p>

- ¡Te maldigo Tendo Akane! Tu burla obscena hacia la gran señora Kuno Kodashi… ¡no saldrá impune! –exclama furiosa entrando a la casa de los Saotome y abriendo la puerta al momento que estornuda. – ¡¿Dónde está Tendo Akane?! –pregunta furiosa cuando la mencionada ya lo está abrazando teniendo su mochila de viaje colgando en su espalda.

Ranma y Mousse que entraron a la escena miran a esas dos incrédulas.

- _Ya que encontré a Akane, es hora de deshacerse de Ranma. –_Mousse saca otro panecillo al vapor y se lo mete a la boca a Ranma. – ¡Ahora dar muy pero muy apasionado abrazo a toda mujer menos a Akane! –Mousse golpea un gong que de quien sabe donde saco y mira burlón a Ranma quien ya esta abrazando con fuerza a Kodashi haciendo que Akane frunza el seño.

- ¡Mousse! –exclama furioso Ranma soltando a Kodashi y mirando a Mousse que le sonríe burlón.

- ¡Saotome Ranma yo acepto tu amor! –grita llena de dicha Kodashi con lagrimas en los ojos y abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlo, haciendo que Akane gruña furiosa y la mande a volar lejos.

- ¿Ahora vez lo peligrosos que es ese hechizo? –pregunta molesta mirando a Ranma quien tiene mueca de desagrado porque pensó que la pelinegra si lo iba abrazar.

- _Ahora entiendo. No puedes evitarlo y yo estando aquí maltratando a Akane y haciéndome ideas erróneas de ella. –_Ranma se muestra culpable. –Akane yo lo sien… —toda mueca de culpabilidad es remplazada por una furiosa al ver a Akane abrazando con fuerza a Mousee. – ¡Esa no es forma de comportarse cuando me estoy disculpando! –exclama furioso dándole un zape en la nuca a Akane.

- R-a-n-m-a. –dice entre dientes Akane quien es apretada en el abrazo por Mousse que tiene expresión orgásmica. –¡¿Qué todavía no lo entiendes?! –exclama furiosa Akane separándose de Mousse quien mando a volar y volteando hacia Ranma.

- Por eso es que me estaba… —Ranma no puede completar su frase porque un estornudo comienza a invadirla.

- ¡No te atrevas! –exclama sonrojada, tapándole la nariz evitando que estornude.

- ¡Boba! –Ranma furioso la aleja de él—_pensando que no quiere abrazarlo_— haciendo que Akane se estrelle con el gong que dejo ahí Mousse.

Justo en ese momento entro Ukyo que andaba perdida y dio por ahí, haciendo que Ranma la abrace. Akane voltea y su expresión se torna sombría al ver a SU prometido abrazando a Ukyo que puso expresión de shock que luego paso a una bobalicona, ni en sus mejores sueños fue así de hermoso.

- _Yo jamás olvidare este día mientras viva. –_un aura brillante rodeo a Ukyo.

- Am… lo siento Ukyo, yo solo… —Ranma sonríe nervioso sin saber que decirle mientras se separa de ella.

- ¡Solo lárgate! –exclama furiosa Akane mandando a volar a Ukyo de una patada. – ¡Tu chico fácil! –Akane fulmina con la mirada a su prometido.

- ¡Mira quien lo dice facilona! –le responde también mirándola furioso.

- ¡Ahora Mousse dar nueva orden! –de quien sabe dónde sale este loco teniendo otro pan en sus manos. – ¡Ranma tu comer…!

Cuando Mousse se lanza a Ranma para hacerle comer el pan llega de la nada Kodashi con un Gong que hace sonar por lo que Ranma la abraza con fuerza, por consecuencia una furiosa Akane manda a volar nuevamente a Kodashi y con expresión sombría voltea hacia Mousse quitándole el pan y metiéndoselo a la boca ante el muy sorprendido chico.

- Ve a casa pacíficamente. –Akane truena los dedos y le sonríe con burla a Mousse.

- ¡Muy bien! –exclama furioso, sintiendo como su cuerpo se mueve solo, por lo que voltea sacándoles la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Ahora es nuestra oportunidad Ranma. –Akane lo mira seria y Ranma se sonroja. –¡Clavemos tablas en todas las entradas y ventanas para que no entre ningún loco! –Ranma casi cae estilo anime, él pensó otra cosa.

- _Aquí el único de mente pervertida soy yo. –_la frente del pelinegro se sombrea de azul.

* * *

><p>Después de clavar tablas en todas las entradas y ventanas ambos suspiran aliviados.<p>

- ¡Al fin! –exclama Akane pasándose un brazo por su frente viéndose aliviada.

- _Eso significa que ambos pasaremos la noche estando completamente solos. –_piensan ambos sonrojándose y mirándose sorprendidos.

- No estornudes. –ordena avergonzada Akane haciéndolo fruncir el seño.

- No pensaba ha… —Ranma no termina su frase porque un estornudo llego.

Akane se le echo encima abrazándolo, haciéndolos caer con ella encima de él, ante el brusco movimiento ambos entrecerraron los ojos y al abrirlos sus miradas se toparon haciendo sus mejillas sonrojar.

- Te… te… te dije que no estornudaras. –le dice con intención de sonar a reproche, pero tartamudeo dejando ver lo nerviosa que esta.

- No… no... no lo… no lo hago a propósito. –responde también en un susurro mirándole los labios.

Los corazones de ambos comienzan a palpitar con fuerza, embelesados comienzan a entrecerraron sus ojos y acercan poco a poco sus rostros haciendo que sus alientos choquen, embriagándolos más, embrujándolos más. Sus labios se rosaron, entonces cayó al suelo una tabla que no clavaron bien provocando un fuerte sonido que los sobresalto.

Akane se pone de pie de un brinco mostrándose toda roja y avergonzada.

- Iré a dormir… ¡si, iré a dormir! ¡Fue un día largo y cansado! –exclama exaltada, saliendo de ahí corriendo, prácticamente huyendo.

- Boba. –Ranma sonríe enternecido, tocándose los labios con sus dedos, aun sintiendo la sensación de los labios de ella rosando los suyos y teniendo un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>- Bobo. –Akane esta recargando su espalda en la puerta, rosándose con los dedos sus labios aun sintiendo como los de él le rosan, esa sensación tan placentera que no quiere ni imaginar cómo será cuando se unan, cosa que la pone más nerviosa y la hace sonrojar mas.<p>

* * *

><p>Cong y Mousse están acostados, completamente dormidos sobre sus futones. La puerta corrediza se abre y una sombra femenina camina hacia donde esta Cong, y se sienta sobre su vientre. El pelinegro abre los ojos tranquilamente dejando ver que no estaba dormido, topándose sus ojos con los de su prometida mirándolo traviesa.<p>

- Tal vez termino el efecto del hongo pero descubrí que te calientas con mis besos y con como acaricio tu torso. –le dice traviesa.

- Yin abre la boca. –le ordena tranquilo.

- ¿Para qué? –le pregunta curiosa.

- Solo ábrela. –Cong alza una de sus manos y con su dedo índice le toca el labio inferior, acariciándoselo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Curiosa por saber lo que hará abre la boca y ensancha los ojos cuando él le metió un pan en ella, pensó que ya se los había acabado Mousse, pero al parecer Cong tomo uno sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Ahora Yin, duérmete y despertaras mañana a las siete de la mañana como todos los días. –dice en forma de orden para después tronar los dedos mientras sonríe de forma torcida, esos panes son efectivos.

Yin al instante cerró los ojos cayendo sobre su pecho completamente dormida. El pelinegro la rodeo con sus brazos de la cintura y se volteo quedando ambos acostados de lado sobre el futon, haciendo que sus rostros queden cerca.

- Descansa tonta. –susurra sobre los labios de ella, los cuales roso con suavidad, embriagándose con su aroma, cierra sus ojos y la atrae más a su cuerpo al apretar mas el agarre en la cintura de ella, sintiendo su calor

**Continuará**

**jajajajaja ke lio se hizo con esos panes**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	24. La maldición de la joya reversible

**La maldición de la joya reversible **

- ¡Rápido! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —grita Ranma quien va corriendo por la acera, usando su uniforme escolar y cargando en su mano derecha su maletín.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Y lo sé! –se queja con fastidio Akane-chica quien también va corriendo, pero ella va sobre la malla que separa la acera del canal, y viste sus tradicionales ropas chinas.

Se oye la campanita de una bicicleta haciendo que Akane alce la mirada viendo como Mousse va sobre su bicicleta que rueda encima de la malla y a pocos metros de ella se detiene y se lanza hacia ella teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¡Ni hao Akane! –grita lleno de dicha, cayendo sobre Akane a quien abraza meloso, haciendo que ambos caigan a la acera, con Mousse encima de la peli-azul.

Mousse se separa un poco de Akane y comienza a estirarle las mejillas de forma juguetona.

- ¿Akane está feliz de ver a Mousse? –pregunta meloso.

- ¡No felish del todo! –dice molesta y hablando con dificultad debido a que ese loco le estira las mejillas. – ¡ah! –exclama adolorida cuando el pie derecho de Ranma paso encima de su cara haciendo que Mousse le suelte las mejillas y Akane se le estampe la cabeza en el suelo teniendo el pie marcado de su prometido en la cara.

Mousse voltea hacia dónde va Ranma quien detiene su paso y los voltea a ver sobre su hombro mostrando la vena que se le hincho en la frente y el tic nervoso que apareció en su ceja derecha.

- Akane, me adelanto. Por favor toma tu tiempo. –les dice entre dientes, fingiendo amabilidad que definitivamente no siente.

Ranma bufa y comienza a caminar, alejándose a paso marcado de ellos.

- Ranma siempre es un chico tan violento. –comenta con burla Mousse y eso hizo reaccionar a Akane que se alzo de pronto.

- ¡Espera Ranma! –intenta levantarse pero Mousse sigue encima de ella y no lo deja.

- ¡Akane olvida a ese hombre y quédate con Mousse! –dice meloso, restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

- ¡No es eso, es que llegare tarde! –exclama desesperada, intentándoselo quitar de encima.

- ¡Akane no vayas a la escuela, Mousse llevarte a una cita!

- ¡Debes estar bromeado!

* * *

><p>El restaurante está vació y Happosai se encuentra sobre una de las mesas, enfrente de él hay varias joyas que se ven valiosa, costosas y antiguas. El anciano las esta limpiando con un pequeño trapo.<p>

Se oye la campana de una bicicleta y el rechinar de las llantas haciendo que el anciano voltee hacia la entrada del restaurante justo en el momento que la puerta se abre dejando ver a un sonriente Mousse.

- ¡Estoy en casa bisabuelo! –exclama enérgico.

- Bienvenido Mousse. –lo saluda, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Qué son todas esas joyas? –pregunta curioso, acercándose a la mesa.

- Son joyas familiares. Elige una si te gusta. –el anciano salto de la mesa y camino hacia la cocina para checar que Cong haya terminado el guiso.

Muosse analizo las joyas, viendo si alguna le agrada, tal vez haya ahí una que le pueda regalar a Akane. Un pequeño cofre llamo su atención y lo tomo, cuando lo intento abrir este no cedió por lo que hizo más fuerza, rompiendo la cerradura permitiéndole ver un extraño prendedor de oro con una gran piedra de un color verde agua muy hermoso, tiene unos extraños dibujos la piedra, de un lado parece una cara furiosa y del otro una cara feliz.

- ¡A Mousse gustarle esta! –exclama viendo embelesado la joya.

* * *

><p>Se ve a los estudiantes de la escuela Furikan salir de esta, entre ellos se ve a Akane ir caminando sobre un barda baja, teniendo los brazos cruzados atrás de su nuca. A su lado, sobre la calle va Ranma, caminando con tranquilidad.<p>

- ¿Akane, que piensas realmente de Mousse? –pregunta serio, volteándola a ver.

- ¿Pensar? No pienso nada sobre él. –responde con fastidio y sin voltearlo a ver y Ranma bufa.

- Pues él continuara tras de ti hasta que le digas que pare. –le dice con fastidio y Akane lo voltea a ver molesta.

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer cuando se dedica…?

Akane no puede terminar su frase ya que la llanta delantera de una bicicleta cayó encima de su cara, dejándola en una pose graciosa: levemente flexionada hacia atrás, con llanta enterrada en el rostro y brazos alzados a los costados.

Sobre la bicicleta esta Mousse sosteniendo con una mano uno de los manubrios y con la otra una caja de entrega de comida.

- ¿Por qué estas debajo de la bicicleta de Mousse, Akane? –le pregunta con indiferencia.

Akane molesta se alza haciendo que la bicicleta quede enderezada sobre la barda.

- ¡Tu estúpido…!

Akane no termina su insulto, porque Mousse molesto la toma de las solapas.

- ¡Si Akane no tiene asuntos con Mousse, entonces deja a Moussse en paz! –exclama furioso, mandándola a volar.

Ranma esta tan sorprendido que no haya ni cómo reaccionar, jamás había visto a Mousse ser tan violento con Akane, de hecho solo lo fue cuando pensó que era chico, y verle esa reacción lo dejo en shock.

Mousse pedaleo su bicicleta, alejándose de ellos mientras el broche que está en su ropa brilla con intensidad.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo que conduce la casa del patio trasero, el que esta frente al lago se encuentran sentados Soun y Genma en posición loto. El pelinegro se echa aire con un pequeño abanico de mano.<p>

- Aquí viene uno. –dice con seriedad Soun. – "En el mundo humano…"

- "En el mundo humano…" –repite serio Genma.

Justo en ese momento cae Akane en picada en el lago haciendo que agua empape a los dos hombres, dejando a Soun convertido en panda el cual gruño como diciendo algo.

- "Pandas esclavos eternamente, una vida de tristeza" –dice de forma poética Genma, entrecerrando los ojos al estar empapado.

* * *

><p>En el comedor esta Nodoka preparando algunos raspados para el calor, entregándoselos a Soun-panda y Genma. En el pasillo esta Akane-chico sentado estilo indio y frente a él esta Ranma limpiándole las heridas.<p>

- ¿Akane, hiciste algo que enfureciera a Mousse? –pregunta con curiosidad mientras le pone una bandita en la nariz.

- Nada. –responde con molestia y teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- No es normal para Mousse actuar así, menos contigo. –Ranma realmente se muestra curioso y extrañado.

- ¡Me ha estado persiguiendo desde que lo conozco, es mucho mejor ahora que él me odia! –Akane asintió, dándose la razón a si misma.

- Akane-chan, escuche que Mousse te dejo. –comenta con burla Tatsuha, entrando al comedor.

Akane sintió como una flecha se le clava en el orgullo mientras un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha.

- La ruptura aun no es oficial. –comenta Tofu entrando al comedor.

Los dos hermanos se sentaron alado de su madre quien les entrego un raspado a cada uno.

- Akane, siempre has tratado mal a Mousse. –comenta Tatsuha y Akane siente que la flecha ahora se clave en la culpa. –sabia que algún día se avivaría. –Tatsuha sonríe burlón al ver como el tic en Akane se marca mas ya que la flecha se clavo más hondo en el orgullo. –Creo que finalmente quedo asqueado de ti.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No estábamos saliendo, así que él no me pudo dejar! –grita furiosa Akane, volteándolos a ver— ¡Además, ¿a quién le importa si me deja?! –Akane estira su mano hacia Nodoka tomando el raspado que le extendía. –cielos. –bufando Akane toma la salsa de soya y se la echa al raspado.

Akane lo revuelve para después tomar un poco y dirigirlo a su boca, pero nada más lo probó y se puso verde del asco, para después comenzar a toser ante la mirada incrédula de todos que se dieron cuenta lo que le echo a su raspado.

- Eres una tonta. –murmura Ranma incrédulo.

- Akane-chan parece algo perturbada. –comenta Tofu, sonriendo calidamente.

- Espero que no esté perturbada por Mousse. –comenta amenazante Nodoka y Genma afila su mirada hacia Soun como si él tuviera la culpa, provocando que el panda se tense.

Ranma mira con ojos entrecerrados a Akane-chico que no deja de toser. En los ojos del Saotone reflejan furia al igual que su expresion.

* * *

><p>Mousse, Yin y Yang están limpiando las mesas del restaurante que tiene solo algunos clientes.<p>

La puerta se abre y los tres voltean sonriéndolos amigables.

- ¡Bienv…! –Mousse no termina su frase al ver a Akane-chica con expresión de indiferencia.

La sonrisa del guerrero se borro y su rostro se distorsiono mostrando furia.

- Hey, Mousse. –saluda indiferente Akane-chica, alzando una mano en son de saludo.

- ¡Jum! –Mousse ladea su rostro a un lado viéndose fastidiado y las amazonas alzan ambas cejas extrañadas, eso no es normal, el guerrero ya debería estar lanzándose a los brazos de Akane todo meloso.

- ¡Oe Mousse! –exclama indignada Akane.

- Mousse está trabajando duro ahora, no molestar. –dice cortante y sin voltearla a ver.

- ¿De que estas enojado? –pregunta curiosa.

- No estoy enojado. –le responde con fastidio.

- Entonces ¿por qué esa actitud? –Akane se acerca, dispuesta a tocarle el hombro para hacerlo voltear, no le está gustando que ni la mire.

Akane posa su mano en el hombro del chico y este al instante se tenso y sus ojos mostraron un brillo asesino. Con brusquedad volteo hacia ella y la tomo de las solapas.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? –pregunta tétrico y Akane sonrío nerviosa.

Las hermanas amazonas alzan mas sus cejas, enserio sino lo estuvieran viendo no se la creyeran. Mousse se está portando con Akane como se porta con toda chica que cree indigna de siquiera mirarlo, hasta a Shampoo trata un poquito mejor y eso es mucho decir.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –grita furioso, para después lanzarla como trapo viejo y justo en eso se abre la puerta de la cocina dejando ver a Happosai a la vez que en la pared de alado se estrella el cuerpo de Akane haciéndolo voltear.

- Nuera. –la llama extrañado justo cuando Akane cae al suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Akane alza la mirada topándose con la mirada de Mousse y su frente se sombreo de negro.

- _¿Por qué me está dando esa mirada de hielo? –_Akane se ve realmente afectada por como la está mirando Mousse, en eso sale Shampoo de la cocina y pone un pie sobre la espalda de Akane haciéndola gemir del dolor y que voltee sobre su hombro viendo a Shampoo en pose heroica, con sus lentes brillando de forma misteriosa.

- Tan fría… ¡Tan increíblemente fría! –exclama como si fuera un grito de guerra. –¡Siempre, desde la niñez he sido rechazada por Mousse! –la mirada se le torna perdida, recordando todas las veces que Mousse la ha rechazado desde que son niños. — Soy la más experta en su mirada congelante. Y su repudio en Akane es cien veces… ¡No, ciento veinte veces peor! –exclama llena de dicha, apuntando de forma acusador el rostro de Akane que muestra algo de shock.

- Eso no puede ser… ¡Me odia más que a Shampoo! –exclama realmente afectada.

Happosai que esta algo sorprendido por como su nieto mira a Akane, alza la mirada viendo el broche que Mousse trae en su ropa, haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen.

- _Ese broche es la joya reversible secreta de nuestra tribu guerrera. Esa joya es poco confiable porque puede manipular los sentimientos de la gente. Al llevarlo con la cara hacia arriba incrementa los sentimientos de amor. Pero al llevarlo volcado convierte el amor en odio. –_el anciano sonríe misteriosamente.

Akane se pone de pie de golpe haciendo que Shampoo que estaba encima de ella se caiga de lleno al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

- ¡No te entiendo! ¡Dime la razón de todo esto! –exige firme y furiosa, mirando a Mousse.

Mousse toma una cubeta de agua fría y se la lanza a Akane y a Shampoo de pasada, convirtiéndolas en chico y pato respectivamente.

- Si Akane no se va, entonces Mousse tiene que irse. –le dice despectivo, para después lanzar la cubeta lejos e irse de ahí corriendo.

- ¡Espera Mousse! –Akane se pone de pie y corre tras Mousse.

Yin y Yang se rascan la cabeza curiosas, no sabiendo de que va todo eso.

* * *

><p>- … no se qué está pasando, pero fue de lo más extraño ver como Mousse mira a alguien con mas frialdad de lo que mira a la princesa, en especial que ese alguien sea Akane, siendo que se la pasa atrás de ella en busca de su amor y un poco de atención. –platica Yin que está sentada a horcadas sobre las piernas de Cong, apoyando sus codos en los hombros de él y jugueteando con mechones de su pelo.<p>

Cong que está sentado en una silla y antes tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha porque su confianzuda prometida haya aprovechado que él estaba sentado pelando ajos para sentársele en las piernas como si él se lo permitiera, pero conforme empezó a oír lo que dice puso atención y ahora sus ojos muestran seriedad.

- Yang y yo nos sorprendimos tanto como pocas veces nos pasa. –Yin asintió, dándose la razón.

- ¿Viste si Mousse traía un prendedor con una extraña cara? –le pregunta serio y Yin se muestra pensativa, intentando recordarlo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas si traía uno… llamo mi atención porque es exótico y muy bonito. –Yin le sonríe amigable y Cong frunce el seño. –Pero dejemos de hablar de Mousse y concentremos en nosotros. –Yin acerco su rostro al de él, tensándolo para después sacar su lengua y con la punta rosarle los labios.

Cong entreabrió un poco sus labios, queriendo sacar su lengua también para que toque la de ella, mientras su mirada está atrapada en la mirada juguetona y erótica que está poniendo ella.

Reaccionando y saliendo el embrujo que según él la mirada de ella lo metió, se puso de pie de golpe haciendo que Yin caiga de pompas al suelo.

- Si tienes tiempo para esas cosas mejor ponte a pelar ajos. –le dice cortante, saliendo de la cocina a paso largo y marcado, sin dejarle ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡No me gusta pelar ajos y lo sabes Cong! –grita berrinchuda, haciendo un infantil puchero mientras cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y mira indignada por donde salió él. –¡luego batallo mucho para quitar el olor de ellos en mis manos!

* * *

><p>Happosai está de lo más tranquilo haciendo las cuentas del día cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre dejando ver a Cong.<p>

- ¿Por qué le diste la joya reversible a Mousse? –le pregunta serio haciendo que el viejo lo voltee a ver divertido, sobre su hombro.

- ¿Acaso la quieres ahora? Cuando te la ofrecí para que se la pusieras a Yin para que deje de acosarte la rechazaste. –le dice con burla y su nieto bufa, ladeando su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- No me gusta depender de magia y lo sabes. –le dice con molestia. –Pero no te pregunto porque la quiera sino porque no entiendo que pretendes con que Mousse sienta odio hacia Akane, pensé que la querías como nuera.

- Los humanos somos tan complejos y a la vez no. –Happosai sonríe de una forma misteriosa. –Al ser perseguido, uno corre. Cuando uno corre el otro debe perseguir. Es la patética condición humana. –Happosai se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Cong frunce el seño. – ¡Quizás mi futura nuera se ha interesado en Mousse ahora que es el que huye! –el viejo comienza a reír de forma escandalosa y llena de diversión.

- Hmn… es un buen plan. Espero este funcione. –le dice con indiferencia.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Akane-chico correr atrás de Mousse por los tejados de las casas. Si Mousse acelera Akane también lo hace hasta que finalmente lo alcanza y el guerrero voltea hacia él mirándolo furioso.<p>

- ¿Hasta cuándo dejara Akane de perseguir a Mousse? –pregunta molesto.

- Cuando me digas lo que sucede. –le dice seria, acercándose a él.

- Entonces Mousse no tiene opción. –dice resignado para después hacerle una seña para que se acerque y Akane curiosa así lo hace por lo que el guerrero se acerco para hablarle al oído. –¡NUNCA MAS MUESTRES TU CARA ANTE MOUSSE ESCORIA DE LA TIERRA! –Le grita en el oído, haciéndole que retumbe y caiga al suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Sin más Mousse se va de ahí, yéndose de tejado en tejado, alejándose lo más rápido de Akane-chico.

Unos segundos después de que se fuera Akane se pone de pie lentamente mientras una risa algo desquiciada sale de sus labios.

- Eso estuvo bien. Pero recuerda Mousse… –murmura tétrica. -¡Aun si debo forzarte te haré decir una vez más que me amas! –grita a todo pulmón, mirando el horizonte, dando una imagen de héroe haciendo una promesa.

* * *

><p>Ranma está en la habitación de su hermano mayor, quien lo está ayudando con una tarea, estando ambos centrados frente al escritorio. De pronto Ranma rompe el lápiz que sostiene y Tofu alza su mirada hacia la ventana.<p>

- Are… ¿eso fue un grito de guerra? –pregunta con curiosidad Tofu.

La expresión de Ranma se torna sombría y su ojo derecho se abre y cierra en un extraño tic.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mousse! –lo llama en un grito Akane-chica quien lleva puesto un pomposo vestido rosa con holanes y un obent,o estando en la entrada de la casa.<p>

Unos pasos acelerados se oyen chocar contra la madera, entonces se ve a Mousse con cabello mojado, toalla pequeña rodeándole la cadera, y torso mojado al descubierto.

- ¡Akane! –exclama lleno de dicha, abrazando a la mencionada que se destanteo y por consecuencia se le cayó el radiactivo obento que había preparado para efectuar su plan de enamorar. – ¿Akane viene a ver a Mousse? ¡Soy tan feliz! –exclama meloso, restregando su cara en los senos de ella que ante la sorpresa ni lo aparta.

En eso entra a la estancia Happosai y al verlos ensancha los ojos para después salir corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Así que ahora estas de mejor humor? –pregunta nerviosa, rascándose la nuca y sonriéndole.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Akane? –Mousse alza su rostro de los senos de ella para mirarla divertido.

- Bueno… sin ningún motivo de repente me odiabas…

Mientras Akane explicaba atrás llega corriendo Happosai que pone el broche al revés en la toalla que usa su nieto. Al siguiente segundo Mousse alza su mirada glacial hacia Akane y la toma de las solapas.

- Es cierto... ¡PERVERTIDA! –Mousse la mando a volar, sacándola de la casa.

- ¡¿Qué paso?! –se oye el grito de Akane a la lejania.

Shampoo que había llegado en el momento justo para ver lo que paso esta atrás de Happosai, deja de mirar por donde fue lanzada Akane, para después mirar al anciano.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Mousse, momia disecada? –le pregunta molesta.

- ¡¿Quién es la momia disecada?! –le grita molesto, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Cong va caminando a paso acelerado por el pasillo donde están las habitaciones, huyendo de Yin que lo persigue.<p>

- ¡Vamos Cong, tu sabes lo que le pasa a Mousse! ¡Dímelo, la princesa está muy preocupada! –Yin lo toma del brazo haciéndolo detener y Cong suspira exasperado, volteándola a ver.

- Mousse está usando la joya reversible al revés. –le dice con fastidio y Yin lo mira sorprendida. –Cuando se usa al derecho hace que el amor sea más intenso cuando se usa al revés hace que el amor se convierta en odio. –Cong le da un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano haciendo que los ojos ensanchados de ella por la sorpresa se cierren. –Ahora deja de molestar que quiero bañarme. –le dice firme.

- ¿Quieres que te talle la espalda? –le pregunta insinuante.

- ¡No! –le grita exasperado, para después soltarse del agarre y alejarse de ella casi corriendo por lo que Yin hace un infantil puchero.

* * *

><p>- ¡La joya reversible! –exclaman sorprendidas Yang y Shampoo que están en su habitación sentadas en el suelo frente a ellas Yin.<p>

- Cong dice que Mousse la está usando al revés así que su amor hacia Akane se convirtió en odio. –explica Yin con expresión de sabionda.

- ¡Si Mousse ahora odia a Akane, eso significa que es mi oportunidad! –Shampoo se pone de pie de un brinco y un aura de fuego la rodea haciendo que a las otras dos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –¡Mousse! ¡Te amo! –grita mientras sale corriendo, yendo hacia donde esta Mousse.

Las hermanas hacen muecas de dolor al oír golpes, cuando dejaron de oírse salen de la habitación viendo a Shampoo tirada en el suelo, llena de golpes y desmayada.

- La princesa da lástima. –le dice Yang mirando de reojo a su hermana que asintió, dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se ve a Akane sentada estilo loto encima de un póster de luz y sosteniendo un pergamino abierto.<p>

- "Escuela Tendo de conquista masculina. Paso uno: cuando este frió, hazlo sonreír" –le en voz alta con mucho interés.

* * *

><p>Mousse va en su bicicleta por las calles de Nerima haciendo sonar la campanita. De pronto cae en cuclillas Akane-chica en la parrilla de atrás de la bicicleta.<p>

- ¡Yo Mousse! –saluda coqueta. –Invite esta bonita historia que te haría sonreír. Había una vez este perro muy bonito y…

- Tenía una linda cola. –la interrumpe con aburrimiento Mousse sin dejar de pedalear ni quitar la vista del enfrente.

- ¿Ah? –exclama sorprendida al ver que se la sabe.

- Si Akane quiere hacer sonreír Mousse… ¡piérdete! –exclama con molestia al doblar la esquina haciendo que Akane por la sorpresa termine cayendo de lleno al suelo por esa vuelta brusca, dándose en la mera cara.

* * *

><p>Recargada en un estante donde se ponen los zapatos en la escuela se encuentra Akane-chica, teniendo en sus manos el mismo pergamino abierto.<p>

- _"Conquista masculina. Paso dos: si no puedes empujar, jala. Debes tratar de hacerlo sentir celoso"._

Akane alza la mirada viendo a Ranma pasar por ahí.

- ¡Yo Ranma! –saluda amigable, alzando una mano en son de saludo haciendo que este la mire curioso.

* * *

><p>- Nee Akane, ¿por qué vamos al nekohanten? –pregunta con reproche Ranma quien es jalado por Akane que lo toma de la mano, cosa que lo tiene algo sonrojado.<p>

- Eso no importa. –le dice juguetona.

La campana de una bicicleta suena haciendo a ambos alzar la mirada viendo a Mousse acercarse a ellos en su bicicleta.

- ¡Yo Mousse! –saluda amigable mientras abraza a Ranma de forma melosa y este se sonrojo mas.

Mousse los paso de largo haciendo que Akane frunza el seño, mirando por donde se fue.

- ¡Demonios, fallo! –exclama molesta sin darse cuenta del aura asesina que ahora rodea a Ranma al caer en cuenta de lo que pasa.

- ¡Tu…! –Akane alza la mirada viendo la expresión sombría de su prometido por lo que asustad se separa de él. – ¿Por quién diantres me tomas para usarme así? –pregunta tétrico.

- Tranquilo Ranma, no se supone que tú deberías ponerte celoso. –le dice temerosa, alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Quién cojones esta celoso? –pregunta furioso dándole un fuerte golpe con el maletín en la cabeza, para después irse de ahí furioso.

Akane con un gran chichón en la cabeza alza la mirada mostrándose indignada por el golpe que según ella no merece.

- Es un violento golpeador de mujeres. –murmura indignado, mirando por donde se fue.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y en el comedor de la familia Saotome están todos. Nodoka y Genma mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Akane, viéndose furiosos. Tatsuha esta indigente y Soun se atragante con comida.<p>

En cuanto Akane-chica está sentada frente a Tofu quien le cura el golpe en la cabeza. Y Ranma está sentado en el pasillo frente al estanque, dándoles la espalda y teniendo en sus piernas Kohi, el pelinegro se muestra furioso.

- Listo. –Tofu le sonríe amigable a Akane después de ponerle una gasa sobre el chichón.

- Akane has estado persiguiendo a Mousse. –le dice con reproche Nodoka. – ¿Que significa esto?

- Déjeme en paz tía, esto se trata sobre el orgullo de una mujer. –le responde con fastidio y cerrando sus ojos.

- Akane-chan. –la llama Tatsuha coqueto. –Estás haciendo todo mal. La única razón por la que Mousse se enamoro de ti fue esa estúpida ley guerrera. –dice firme y apuntándola con uno de sus dedos.

- Es cierto. –dice sorprendida. – ¡Esa es la manera en que puedo lograrlo! –exclama como grito de guerra, oyéndose triunfante.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Ranma mientras los demás lo miran incrédulos.

* * *

><p>Mousse va en su bicicleta por las calles, pero cundo Akane-chica aparece frente a él este frena de golpe y la mira con fastidio.<p>

- ¿De nuevo tu? –pregunta con molestia.

- Según la ley guerrera debes casarte con la mujer que te veza. –le dice retadora, poniéndose en posición de pele. –Peleemos Mousse.

- Odio las mujeres rogonas que no saben cuando rendirse. –dice retador, bajándose de la bicicleta, dejándola caer al suelo y tronándose los dedos.

Mousse se lanzo hacia Akane, comenzaron a repartir puñetazos a una agilidad y velocidad impresionante, y con la misma agilidad y velocidad Akane los bloquea con facilidad.

Mousse da un fuerte puñetazo en la altura del rostro de la chica quien se agacho haciendo que el guerrero golpee la pared, dejando una grieta y Akane aprovecho para golpearle el estomago, haciéndolo doblar del dolor, luego dio una voltereta con un pie alzado dándole en el costado al guerrero que cayó al suelo.

Akane se coloco a su costado y coloco un pie sobre su pecho, mirándolo altanera, teniendo una gran sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro.

- Se acabo el juego. –le dice triunfante, y sonriéndole coqueta. –_vamos Mousse, dime que me amas_

- Está bien. –dice derrotado y viéndose triste, destanteando completamente a Akane que se alejo de él asustada. –Haz de Mousse lo que quieras. Pero Mousse dejar en claro que aunque tengas su cuerpo, no tendrás su corazón.

- Yo… ¿eh? –Akane parpadea confusa. – ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –exclama asustada.

- No sabía que Akane fuera tan pervertida como para forzar a un hombre a que se lo haga.

Akane se da cuenta que varios de sus compañeros de clase que estaban camino a la escuela están rodeándolos y mirando a Akane asustados e incrédulos.

- Lo sabía. –dice Yuka negando con decepción.

- Siempre supe que algún día lo haría. –Rika suspira con pesadez.

Akane diviso a Ranma entre el montón de estudiantes, notando su expresión sombría y atrás de él esta Tatsuha sonriéndole entre divertido y burlón.

- Creo que Akane está bastante obsesionada con él. ¿Cierto Ranma? –pregunta divertido, mirando a su hermano.

De la nada llega Kodashi apareciendo atrás de Akane y le palmea los hombros.

- Tendo Akane, entiendo la profundidad de tus sentimientos. –dice con compresión y de forma poética y Akane la mira asustada. –Pero somos estudiantes de secundaria, así que mantén tu amor puro. –aconseja son sabiduría.

- ¡Malinterpretaron todo! –grita indignada y avergonzada Akane, saltando encima de Kodashi para impulsarse y saliendo de ahí, huyendo.

* * *

><p>Encima del tejado de una casa esta Akane sentada estilo loto, quien se ve congojada.<p>

- ¡Aahh..! ¡¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto a mi?! –exclama desesperada, revolviéndose el cabello.

Llegando de un salto cae de pie Cong, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y expresión de indiferencia.

- Pareces preocupada… Akane. –le dice con indiferencia haciendo que la mencionada voltee hacia él sorprendida por no darse cuenta de cuando llego.

- ¡Cong!

- Bisabuelo me mando a buscarte porque quiere ayudarte… ¿y bien? ¿Vendrás? –Cong se voltea dándole la espalda y voltea a verlo sobre su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de superioridad, para después saltar al siguiente tejado.

- ¡Espera Cong! –Akane se pone de pie de un brinco. – ¡¿Enserio me ayudaran?! –Akane salta al siguiente tejado, siguiendo al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>En un de las mesas del restaurante se encuentra Akane sentada, frente a ella está el anciano y atrás del anciano esta Cong con brazos cruzados, mirando indiferente hacia un lado.<p>

- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Hay una manera de que Mousse me diga que me ama!? –pregunta sorprendida Akane-chica, mirando al anciano que le sonríe divertido. – ¡Dígamelo! ¡Dígame como! –ordena emocionada.

- Bueno, primero tienes que admitir tu amor por Mousse. En otras palabras al perder tu ganas. –le dice con diversión y Akane ensancha los ojos, para después fruncir el seño mientras Cong la mira de reojo. –¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo harás? –el viejo la mira de una forma extraña y Akane frunce mas el seño.

* * *

><p>Mousse entra al restaurante, llegando de hacer una entrega y ve a su bisabuelo sobre una mesa y Cong atrás de él estando de pie.<p>

- Buenas noticias Mousse. –el anciano le sonríe levemente. –En un rato mas Akane vendrá a decirte que te ama.

- Esa mujer molesta. –murmura furioso e indignado.

- Cong. –el anciano mira de reojo a su nieto, el cual asintió y en un parpadeo esta frente a Mousse ya con el prendedor en sus manos, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos.

La expresión de furia de Mousse se distorsiono por una llena de felicidad.

- ¡¿Hablas enserio bisabuelo?! –pregunta emocionado e ilusionado.

- Después de que te declare su amor se celebrara la boda aquí mismo. –le avisa sonriendo triunfante.

- Hasta que Mousse no vea no creer. –dice mas ilusionado.

* * *

><p>Desde la cocina, escuchando a hurtadillas están Shampoo, Yin y Yang, quienes habían oído todo desde que Akane llego.<p>

- Quítale el prendedor a Cong. –ordena en un susurro Shampoo, mirando de reojo a Yin.

- Pero…

- Hermana mayor, nuestra princesa te ha dado una orden, mientras no estés casada con Cong las ordenes de nuestra princesa son primero. –le dice con reproche Yang y Yin suspira con pesadez mientras que Shampoo se echa encima un balde de agua fría, convirtiéndose en pato.

* * *

><p>Cong mira a su hermano que se muestra soñador con expresión bobalicona, haciéndolo sentir pena ajena por ser hermanos, pero cae de lleno al suelo cuando Yin salta encima de él, quedando boca abajo en el suelo con ella encima y haciendo que los otros dos volteen.<p>

- Wo ai ni(_te amo)_

- ¿Qué… qué cosas dices? –dice nervioso, mirándola con ojos muy abiertos y sonrojado.

Vale, que no es la primera vez que se lo dice, pero por lo general se lo grita a los cuatro vientos, no se lo dice de esa forma tan acongojada mientras lo mira con culpa y teniendo un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. La imagen y el como lo dijo lo puso completamente nervioso.

Yin se inclino, acercando el rostro al de él y dándole un suave beso en la nariz que lo hizo sonrojar más, ¿desde cuándo tiene una actitud tan linda?, eso es lo que lo tiene en estado de shock y nerviosismo.

Sin despegar sus labios de la nariz de él desliza su mano a una de las manos de él, donde tiene el prendedor, y se lo quita con facilidad, este ni cuenta se dio.

Yin se alzo y aventó el prendedor al aire donde Shampoo-pato lo atrapo con el pico y salió volando, seguida de Yang que salió corriendo, tomando a su hermana de la ropa y huyendo junto con ella.

- ¡Se han llevado el prendedor! –exclama Happosai molesto, al darse cuenta del truco de esas locas. – ¡Cong tu lo perdiste, detenlas antes de que esas tres arruinen todo! –ordena mirando a su nieto que ya reacciono y se sentó teniendo el seño fruncido.

- _Esa Yin… –_una expresión sombría adorna su rostro, jamás le habían bajado la guardia, menos así, aunque esta más molesto por haber caído.

* * *

><p>En uno de los patios de la escuela esta Ranma sentado, almorzando en el pasto con Daisuke y Hiroshi.<p>

- ¿Jugaras en el partido de hoy Ranma? –pregunta Hiroshi, mirando curioso a Ranma al igual que Daisuke.

- Lo más seguro es que…

- ¡Te he estado buscando, Saotome Ranma! –se oye la voz firme de Shampoo haciendo que Hiroshi y Daisuke alcen la mirada y Ranma voltee.

Una gota de sudor resbala en la nuca de los tres al ver a la amazona hablándole a un árbol. Pero luego Hiroshi y Daisuke se sonrojan al ver al par de guapas amazonas que están atrás de Shampoo, mirándola incrédulas.

- ¡Shampoo!—Ranma alza ambas cejas, mirando a la peli-morada.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Debes escucharme! –le dice alterada y la gota de sudor que resbala en la nuca de los demás se hace mas grande.

- Póngase los lentes princesa. –le dice Yang sintiendo pena ajena y Yin se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano.

- ¿Podrimos hablar a solas, Ranma? –Yin mira al mencionado que alza más sus cejas.

* * *

><p>En otro de los patios están Yin, Yang, Ranma y Shampoo—<em>ya con lentes—<em> sentados estilo loto y formando un circulo.

- ¿¡Poderes místicos de la joya reversible!? –Ranma se muestra sorprendido al oír lo que le dijo Shampoo.

- Bajo su influencia, Mousse ha revertido sus sentimientos naturales. –le informa seria Shampoo, enseñándole dicha joya.

- Así que es eso. –a Ranma le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Y esa tonta correteando a Mousse sin tener idea.

De pronto sobres empezaron a caer del cielo como si fuera lluvia y uno cayó en las manos de Ranma que lo abrió y saco el papel para ver lo que dice.

- "Tendo Akane confesara su amor a Mousse a las cuatro en punto de la tarde en el Nekohanten" –lee en voz alta Ranma, sorprendiéndose. – ¿Qué diablos? ¿Confesar su amor? –una vena se hincha en la frente de Ranma que sintió con corazón oprimirse.

- ¡Debemos apurarnos Saotome Ranma! –exclama firme Shampoo y las hermanas asintieron dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>Akane-chica está de pie en la rama de uno de los arboles de la escuela, esta recargando su espalda en el tronco, sus brazos los tiene cruzados debajo de sus senos, alzándolos mas y se le ve pensativa.<p>

- Si es como el viejo dijo entonces tengo que hacerlo…pero que tal si le digo eso y él sigue ignorándome. –dice para si misma oyéndose frustrada. –realmente quedaría como una estúpida…podría ser… —Akane puso expresión de trauma, viéndose acongojada. –… ¡¿qué no soy tan hermosa como pienso?! –pregunta con horror.

Una lluvia de paliacates amarillos con manchas negras se disparan hacia Akane, la cual salto esquivándolos, haciendo que se claven en la rama en la que estaba parada mientras ella cae de pie y con agilidad en el suelo.

Una especie de papel fue lanzada hacia ella y lo atrapo con agilidad, colocando curiosa el papel frente a su rostro para leerlo. Akane parpadea un par de veces después de leerla.

- ¡A-chan! –se oye un grito masculino, lleno de furia por lo que Akane alza la mirada viendo a Ryoga con el uniforme escolar de pie sobre la rama de un árbol. – ¡¿Qué significa esta invitación y quién demonios es Mousse?! -Ryoga salta de la rama del árbol, cayendo de pie al suelo.

- ¡Ryo-chan! –exclama sorprendida Akane.

- ¿Cómo es posible que te le confesaras a otro, ignorando a tu verdadero prometido? –pregunta indignado, apuntándose a sí mismo y caminando hacia ella. –A-chan, realmente no amas a ese tal Mousse ¿verdad?!

Justo cuando dijo eso de otro extremo llegan corriendo Shampoo, Ranma, Yin y Yang, pasando por unos arbustos sin que esos dos los vean, pero al oír eso de la voz de Ryoga, Ranma se detiene teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente y haciendo que los demás se detengan al ver que el pelinegro se dispone a espiar, escondiéndose entre los arbustos por lo que los demás lo imitan.

- Ryo-chan. –Akane se acerca a él, mirándolo seria. – ¿Realmente me amas? –pregunta serio y Ryoga la mira sorprendido, para después sonrojarse.

Ranma se le hincha mas la vena en su cabeza mientras sus ojos se entrecierran en cuato los demás se muestran curiosos.

- Saber esto es realmente importante, contéstame honestamente por favor. –Akane se ve tan seria, dejando en claro que si es algo muy importante.

- A-chan. –Ryoga la mira conmovido, estando muy sonrojado y apenado. – ¡Por supuesto, no puedo hacer nada más que amarte!... ¡estoy tan avergonzado! –grita muy apenado para después salir corriendo de ahí, esta tan avergonzado por lo que dijo que le da pena seguirla viendo a la cara.

En los arbustos las amazonas se alejan un poco de Ranma quien es rodeado por un aura sombría y muy tétrica. En cuanto Akane inclino su rostro hacia abajo, su cuerpo tiene leves espasmo y su aura de batalla la rodea.

- ¡Soy tan hermosa como pensé! –exclama llena de dicha y triunfo. – ¡Tú sigues Mousse, te haré decir que me amas! –fue su grito de guerra mientras el fondo cambio a un acantilado siendo golpeado por las olas.

- Idiota desorientada. –dicen incrédulos los espías al ver a Akane reír como villana de telenovela.

- Esa maldita está jugando con los sentimientos de Mousse para alimentar su propio ego. –dice lleno de rencor Shampoo. – ¡Debo golpearla ahora! –dice llena de furia.

- Adelante, se lo merece. –Ranma baja la cabeza resignado, dándole la espalda a Akane y cerrando sus ojos mientras coloca una mano en su frente.

Cuando Shampoo se disponía a ir hacia Akane para echársele encima, agua fría cayó encima de ella y de las gemelas, convirtiéndolas en animales. Cuando Akane oyó quejidos de patos abrió los ojos, pero un dedo lo golpeo en el cuello, desmayándolo al tocar un punto de presion, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Cong está de pie frente a Ranma, sosteniendo del cuello a un pato y de las orejas a un conejo, ambos se remueven inquietos. Mientras la loba negra le gruñe amenazante, pero cuando Cong dirigió su fría mirada hacia ella, la loba dejo de gruñir, inclino su cabeza como perro regañado y aulló en forma de quejido.

- Nada personal. –dice quitando la mirada de la loba, para ahora mirar a Ranma.

* * *

><p>En la entrada de la casa de la familia Saotome se ve a Akane-chica con un vestido blanco que le queda ceñido, llegándole unos quince centímetros arriba de las rodillas, es de corte recto y no tiene ni mangas ni tirantes, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, el escote es recto, cubriendo completamente sus senos.<p>

- ¡Bien! ¡Haya voy! –exclama firme y viéndose confiada.

Atrás de ella están Tatsuha que la mira indiferente y a su lado Tofu que se muestra tranquilo.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta que esto no es una guerra. –comenta Tatsuha, entrecerrando sus ojos, comienza a molestarse ante las idioteces que hace su cuñada, idioteces que hace para alimentar su ego y orgullo las cuales sabe que afectan a su hermanito, que sea un mamón cabrón con él no significa que no lo quiera.

- El amor siempre es una batalla. –dice con arrogancia, sonriendo coqueta y haciéndose el cabello a un lado.

- Akane-chan. –la llama Nodoka llorando, arrodillándose atrás de ella y abrazándole las piernas. – ¡Te lo ruego, no desperdicies tu vida en una batalla sin sentido! –suplica con llorando como magdalena.

- ¡Mamá no le ruegues a esa tonta! –se queja Tatsuha indignado.

- ¡No se preocupe tía, ganare! –dice triunfante, quitándose del agarre y yéndose corriendo hacia la barda, la cual salto sin problemas con ese ceñido vestido.

- ¡Akanee-chan! –la llama mártir Nodoka, estirando su mano por donde ella se fue como si intentara alcanzarla.

- Temo que Akane-chan no sabe lo que está haciendo. –dice acongojado Tofu.

- Es tan tonta que es seguro que no. –Tantsuha bufa con fastidio.

* * *

><p>Mousse está en su habitación terminando de ponerse el smoking estilo pingüino que rento para la ocasión.<p>

- Escucha Mousse. –el anciano entra a la habitación, mirándolo tranquilo. —hasta que Akane confiese su amor no debes sonreír ni hablar.

- Entiendo bisabuelo, ya me lo habías dicho. –Mousse le guiña un ojo a su abuelo, viéndose divertido.

* * *

><p>El anciano entra a donde está el restaurante viendo a todos los invitados con ropa de gala, entre ellos esta Cong vistiendo un traje negro de pingüino y tiene su cabello peinado hacia atrás, viéndose más atractivo.<p>

- ¡Todos a sus puestos y hagan las cosas como las planeamos! –les avisa el anciano con emoción.

- Solo saldremos y aplaudiremos cuando ella confiese ¿verdad? –pregunta uno de los invitados mientras se mete debajo de las mesas como los demás, incluido Cong.

- ¡Así es! –exclama emocionado el anciano mientras Mousse llega colocándose atrás de él. –los actores están preparados. Con tantos testigos ella no podrá retractarse. –el viejo comienza a reír como loco para después esconderse debajo de la mesa donde se escondió Cong.

- Akane, ven rápido y declárame tu amor. –dice emocionado Mousse.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Mousse! –Akane abre la puerta del restaurante viendo a Mousse con ese traje de pingüino, dándole la espalda. –He venido a decirte algo importante. –Mousse voltea a verla. –escucha atentamente. –Akane camina hacia él y lo toma de las manos. – ¡Te amo! <em>

- _¿Enserio? –Mousse la mira ilusionado._

- _Muy enserio_. _–Akane le sonríe amigable_

_Al siguiente segundo varios invitados salieron de entre las mesas aplaudiendo y aventando serpentina._

- _¡Felicidades,_ _Akane, Mousse! ¡Ahora son pareja! –exclaman los invitados felicitándolos._

- _¡¿Todos ustedes escucharon?! –exclama sorprendida y apenada Akane._

- _Y ahora vamos a dar inicio a la ceremonia. –anuncia con emoción Happosai._

- _¡Esperen!_

_Todos voltean viendo en la entrada a Ranma aun vistiendo el uniforme escolar._

- _¡Akane, no debes! ¡Esto es una trampa del bisabuelo, Cong y Mousse! –le dice Ranma mostrándose dolido y Akane se sorprende._

- _Llegas tarde Ranma, ahora Mousse tiene a Akane. –el guerrero le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Akane y la atrae a él de forma posesiva. – ¡Wo ai ni! –Mousse aprieta más el abrazo._

- _Pero eso no es justo… yo… yo… yo te a-a —el rostro de Ranma muestra dolor y tristeza._

El quejido de un pato y el aullido de un lobo hacen que Ranma abra los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta que tiene sus extremidades amarradas al cuerpo, que está sobre un colchón de utilería en la bodega de objetos de gimnasia de la escuela. A su lado están Yang-conejo y Shampoo-pato también amarrados y removiéndose inquietos. En cuanto Yin-loba tiene correa en el cuello y está amarrada a un estante.

Ranma se pone de rodillas sobre el colchón, con algo de dificultad y mira a Shampoo que no deja de quejarse.

- No iré. –dice firme, como si supiera lo que le dice en su idioma de pato. – esa tonta se metió sola en esto que salga sola si es que puede. –dice con rencor y el pato la mira horrorizado mientras a las otras dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –No me importa lo que haga.

* * *

><p>Mousse está sentado en un elegante sillón que colocaron en el restaurante, se le ve algo impaciente.<p>

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! –exclama Akane al abrir la puerta, para después correr y sentarse alado de Mousse que hizo un gran esfuerzo para no devorársela con la mirada al verla usar ese sexy vestido. – ¡Yo Mousse! –saluda amigable y Mousse ladea su rostro a lado contrario pareciendo molesto, cuando en verdad está emocionado. –Vine aquí a decirte algo realmente importante.

- _Akane, realmente viniste a decirme que me amas. –_Mousse hace todo lo posible por no mostrar la sonrisa llena de felicidad que se muere por tener.

- _Te amo. –le dice seria Akane._

- _¡Entonces casémonos Akane! –Mousse la voltea a ver y toma las manos de ella entre las suyas._

- _No sabes cuánto he esperado para que me lo pidas. –Akane realmente contenta lo mira como boba enamorada._

- _¡Wo ai ni! –exclama Mousse, abrazándola con fuerza._

- _Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en decírtelo Mousse. –Akane se acurruca en su pecho. –te amo. –le dice amorosa._

- _¡Felicidades! –todos los que estaban escondidos salen y comienzan a lanzar serpentina y aplauden._

- _¡Akane te hice un banquete muy especial. –le dice Mousse separándose de ella un poco. –¿Lo comerás?_

- _¡Por supuesto! –Akane le guiña un ojo coqueta._

_Moussse emocionado se pone de pie y corre hacia una de las mesas tomando una bandeja con tapa, la lleva hacia Akane y la destapa._

- _¡Pato hervido al estilo chino! –le dice emocionado dejándole ver que dentro de la charola esta Shampoo-pata desplumada y con muchas verduras._

Shampoo-pata muestra terror ante la jugada de su imaginación, no solo su amado se casa con otra sino que todavía la ponen a ella en el banquete. Así que viéndose suplicante se coloca frente a Ranma.

- ¡No iré, no haré el ridículo por esa tonta! –dice firme, pero en sus ojos hay dolor.

Shampoo-pato frunce el seño y dobla su cabeza a un lado, metiendo su pico en las cuerdas, sacando el broche y se lanzo hacia Ranma que lo mira extrañado.

* * *

><p>Akane se aclara la garganta mientras que Mousse sin mirarla mueve su pie derecho viéndose impaciente.<p>

- Está bien Mousse, solo lo diré una vez. –Akane chasquea la lengua y Mousse lo mira de reojo. – ¡Escucha bien! –le grita con brusquedad. –Yo… yo…

Akane cierra los ojos, al abrirlos ve a Mousse mirándola.

- _Yo… yo te amo Mousse._

- _Al fin lo dijiste. –Mousse le sonríe triunfante._

- _¡Escuche eso Akane! –de abajo de una de las mesas sale Ukyo, viéndose seria._

- _Con estas dos orejas. –de la otra sale Kodashi._

- _¡Ukyo, Kodashi! –exclama sorprendida Akane._

- _¡Akane!_

- _¡Ranma! –exclama mas sorprendida al ver a Ranma de pie en la entrada, viendo como él ladea su rostro con decepción y dolor, eso le hizo que se le oprima el pecho. _

- _Llegue demasiado tarde. –dice derrotado Ranma._

- _Ranma-san, Akane ha confesado su amor por Mousse. –le dice Ukyo sonriendo triunfante. – ¡Akane! –Ukyo la apunta y la mira retadora. – ¡No puedes mas llamarte la prometida de Ranma-san!—Akane frunce el seño, mostrando molestia y fulminando con la mirada a Ukyo._

- _Akane ya tiene a Mousse. –Mousse abraza meloso a Akane que se exalta sorprendida, pero alza la mirada molesto al ver como Ukyo y Kodashi se le cuelgan de los brazos a Ranma y caminan con él hacia la salida._

- _¡Solo deja a Ranma a nosotras! –le dice Kodashi con mofa, mirándola por sobre su hombro._

- _¡Vive feliz con Mousse! –desea con burla Ukyo para después reír como villana de telenovela al igual que Kodashi._

- _¡Ranma! –grita Akane intentándose librar de los brazos de Mousse. – ¡Ranma espera, espera! –grita desesperada por no poder zafarse, viendo como esas dos se llevan a Ranma. –yo realmente… realmente yo te… te… te a-a_

Akane sale de sus pensamientos y sus mejillas se han sonrojado. Mousse se ve mas impaciente e incluso hasta furioso.

- _¿Por qué rayos empecé tan repentinamente a pensar en Ranma? –_las mejillas de Akane se sonrojan mas y su seño se frunce.

* * *

><p>Bajo la mesa se ven a los invitados que se muestran impacientes, en la que están Cong y su bisabuelo se ve al primero sentado viéndose tranquilo y al segundo algo aburrido.<p>

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? –Happosai mira a su nieto que alza su muñeca para ver su reloj.

- Cincuenta y siete minutos. –responde con indiferencia.

* * *

><p>Mousse se le ve más impaciente y molesto. Akane mueve su cuello de un lado a otro, tronándoselo.<p>

- _Esto es una batalla, si sigo así perderé antes de siquiera pelear. –_los ojos de Akane muestran decisión. –Mousse… yo… yo

- ¡Te amo Akane!

- ¿Ah? –exclama Akane sorprendida viendo que Ranma está sentado en medio de Mousse y ella, mirándola enternecida, para después tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas haciéndola sonrojar. –Te amo mucho Akane. –confiesa con sinceridad y Akane sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, un intenso cosquilleo en el estomago y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun mas de ser posible.

Los invitados salieron de debajo de las mesas y comenzaron a aplaudirle y lanzarles serpentina, sorprendiendo a Akane.

- ¡Que felicidad, todos están aquí para celebrar con nosotros! –exclama muy feliz Ranma.

Cong y Happossai miran el broche que trae puesto Ranma en el uniforme, notando que lo tiene derecho haciendo que su amor sea más fuerte e incondicional, tanto como para confesarlo sin ataduras de orgullo y vergüenza, quitando sentimientos como los celos.

- ¿Q-qué sucede? –pregunta avergonzada Akane, mirando a Ranma.

- Akane, nunca olvides que te amo más que a nada en este mundo. –le dice con sinceridad y Akane sintió que ya podría morir en paz.

- ¿Enserio? –Akane se acerca hacia Ranma poco a poco, pero un jalón de pelos la inclina hacia atrás viendo a Mousse de pie.

- No Ranma, Mousse amar mucho, mucho más a Akane. –dice firme y Cong se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano mientras Happossai suspira derrotado. –_mierda, Akane tenía que decir antes que me ama. –_al caer en cuenta Mousse muestra expresión de terror y suelta el cabello de Akane, la cual parpadea mirando confusa como Mousse se jala los cabellos con desesperación.

- Eres irresistible Akane, ni Mousse puso resistirte. –dice con admiración Ranma. –Eres maravillosa.

- ¿Tú lo crees? –Akane mira Ranma nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú eres la mujer que tiene mi corazón así que debes confiar más en ti misma!

- Ahora que lo mencionas quizás he sido demasiado ingenua y estúpida. –dice avergonzada, volteando su rostro a lado contrario. –el amor no es un tipo de batalla…

Happossai entrecierra los ojos al igual que Cong, ya es suficiente vanidad para la chica por lo que Happossai se acerca a Ranma y le quita el prendedor.

- Quien hubiera pensado que eres tan encantador. –Akane voltea hacia Ranma quien lo tomo de las solapas borrándole la sonrisa a la chica al verle esa expresión sombría.

- ¡Despierta de tu mundo de sueños idiota! –Ranma la avienta como si fuera un trapo, haciendo que salga volando atravesando la puerta del restaurante cayendo en la basura.

- ¿Por qué…? –Akane alza su cabeza de entre la basura, viéndose un esqueleto de pescado enredado en su pelo.

- Justo a tiempo. –Kodashi tétrica se pone enfrente de Akane.

- Estas bien vestida Akane. –Ukyo igual de tétrica aparece frente a ella y alado de Kodashi.

- Saotome Ranma y Mousse. Se me hace difícil perdonar a una zorra como tu Tendo Akane. –le dice amenazante Kodashi con cazas en mano.

- Has estado jugando con el amor de Ranma-san. –Ukyo se truena los dedos de forma amenazante. –Y eso es un crimen por el que pagaras Akane.

- E-e-esperen… –Akane se muestra nerviosa con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –Esperen un minuto, no se dé que están hablando. –pero al ver que esas dos en verdad quieren matarla Akane solo se cubre su rostro y cabeza, mientras grita como bebita.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja sinceramente akane se merecia una palicia, se paso de boba e izo sufrir a ranma**

**dsd ke vi esa ova me dije joder maldito ranma se paso, mira ke por vanidad y orgullo lastimar a akane, tiene ke haber venganza jojojojo asi ke cuando empece ste fic me dije aki sera la venganza, hare que ranma pague los dolores de corazon y cabeza ke ranma le ace pasar a akane solo para alimentar su vanidad y orgullo**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	25. Orgullo

**Orgullo **

_Se ve a una pequeña niña de unos cinco años correr por el oscuro bosque. Su largo cabello negro esta despeinado, su angelical rostro está lleno de barro y sus hermosos ojos de un extraño color rojo reflejan miedo._

_La niña viste ropas tradicionales chinas, que consiste en un pantalón pesquero de color rosa con adornos de flores amarillas y una blusa de mangas cortas haciéndole juego. Solo lleva puesta una zapatilla._

_La razón por la que la niña se muestra aterrada es porque un enorme oso color café la persigue, gruñendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes._

_La pequeña tropieza con una roca, haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo, apenas y alcanzo a meter las manos._

_Asustada voltea hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, viendo al gran oso más cerca, dispuesto a echársele encima, pero antes de que llegue a ella alguien salto de entre las ramas de un árbol, con su pierna derecha alzando, dándole con ella en la cabeza al oso, mandándolo a volar varios metros, llevándose árboles en el proceso._

_Quien golpeo el oso cae con agilidad alado de donde está la pequeña, que mira sorprendida a su salvador, dándose cuenta que es un niño un par de años más grande que ella._

_Cuando las nubes se movieron, dejando que la luna se vea y alumbre un poco, la chica se topó con el rostro inexpresivo de ese chico que posee facciones angelicales y unos penetrantes ojos grises que la hicieron sonrojar._

- _¿Eres Yin? –pregunta el niño mostrándose indiferente y maduro a pesar de poseer ese tono de voz infantil._

_La niña asintió, sin poder despegar su mirada embelesada de los hermosos ojos del niño._

- _Soy Cong, de la aldea de los guerreros… cuando se nos informó de tu perdida se nos mandó a unos guerreros y amazonas a buscarte. –le informa sin perder seriedad. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?_

- _Si. –responde algo cohibida, pero cuando intenta ponerse de pie hace una mueca de dolor, dándose cuenta que en la caída se lastimo el tobillo._

_Cong suspira con pesadez y se voltea dándole la espalda para después ponerse en cuclillas._

- _Súbete a mi espalda… te llevare –le ordena y Yin más sonrojada asintió._

* * *

><p>Yin comienza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es el rostro tranquilo de Cong que está completamente dormido.<p>

Como todas las noches se esperó a que su prometido durmiera para meterse en su futon.

La pelinegra sonríe amorosa al verlo, y se acurruca más con él para disfrutar el estar a su lado un momento más, por lo menos hasta que él despierte y la eche.

* * *

><p>Cong está ayudando a atender las mesas, al haber muchos clientes su abuelo le ordeno que ayude a atender las mesas y que él cocinara este día.<p>

Al pelinegro se le ve mueca de fastidio, las chicas que está atendiendo no dejan de verlo embobadas mientras le hacen pregunta tras pregunta y no piden nada.

- ¿Y tienes novia? –pregunta emocionada una de ellas.

- ¿Eres extranjero verdad? –pregunta otra de ellas.

- ¿Ordenaran algo? –responde con otra pregunta mostrándose impaciente, por eso odia atender mesas y le gusta más estar en la cocina.

- ¿A qué horas termina tu turno?... podrías salir con nosotros y te enseñaríamos el lugar pa…

La chica no termina su frase y hace una exclamación de dolor al igual que sus amigas cuando tallarines calientes le caen encima.

- ¡Yin! –exclama molesto Cong al ver a su prometida atrás de las chicas con los ahora vacíos platos de tallarines.

Yang y Mousse que estaban atendiendo otras mesas voltean, mostrándose sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta furiosa una de las chicas, volteando hacia Yin furiosa al igual que sus amigas.

- Por…

- Me disculpo por la torpeza de nuestra empleada. –interrumpe Cong hablando con cortesía.

- ¡No te disculpes Cong! –exclama enojada.

- Pidan lo que quieran, va por cuenta de la casa. –dice mirando a las chicas e ignorando a su prometida.

Cuando estas están por replicar no lo hacen al ver la encantadora sonrisa de Cong.

- Estoy muy apenado, espero puedan disculparnos. –les dice galante, ampliando su sonrisa y haciéndolas poner una expresión bobalicona.

- No hay cuidado. –dicen embobadas las tres, aumentando la furia de Yin.

- Mousse atiende por favor a nuestras clientas. –Cong mira a su hermano que asintió mientras Cong toma de la muñeca a Yin para sacarla de ahí antes de que empiece a replicar nuevamente.

- Seguirme, Mousse mostrarles donde pueden limpiarse –les dice Mousse llegando a la mesa de las chicas dedicándoles una encantadora sonrisa que hizo suspirar soñadoras a las chicas al ver que este chico también es de lo más apuesto.

Yang mira preocupada hacia la cocina donde se perdieron de vista su hermana y Cong.

- Disculpe. –la llama uno de los clientes que está atendiendo, haciendo que quite su mirada de ahí y mire con amabilidad a los clientes.

- Lo siento… serán unos tallarines, panes al vapor… ¿algo más? –pregunta con amabilidad.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –pregunta furioso Cong cuando saco a su prometida del lugar, entrando a la cocina donde esta Happosai que los mira curioso.<p>

- Tú eres mi prometido y ellas no dejaban de coquetearte. –dice berrinchuda, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Y? ¿Me viste coquetearles a mí también? –Yin bufa y no responde. – ¡Estoy harto, siempre es lo mismo!… ¡se me acerca una mujer o me habla y sino la golpeas, haces una escena, pero esta vez te pasaste al echarles sopa a uno de nuestros clientes!

- ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Eres mi hombre así que protejo lo mío! –le grita mostrando firmeza y Cong se soba el puente de la nariz.

- ¡Justificaría tus celos si yo les hiciera caso…!

- ¡Me enoja que no hagas nada para quitártelas de encima!

- ¡Las ignoro como intento ignorarte a ti! –le grita exasperado. –Eres un completo fastidio, y lo eres más ahora que estamos comprometidos. Antes tenía que soportar que siempre me retes, intentes embrujarme y profeses infantil amor, ahora soporto que te metas en mi cama, que me beses cada que se te pegue la gana, que chilles tu infantil amor a mis oídos, que me embrujes y tus estúpidos celos, ¡es aún peor que antes!... ¡ojala jamás hubiera perdido ese estúpido combate!, ¡no te soporto y lo peor de todo es que no entiendes indirectas, si me fui de China fue porque me quería alejar de ti!... ¡de solo pensar que me tengo que casar contigo me enfermo!

Yin tiene los ojos muy abiertos, retumbando una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras de Cong. En cuanto el guerrero dejo de mostrar furia en su expresión y mirada al darse cuenta de lo que el enojo le hizo decir, comenzando a sentir remordimiento y se le oprimió el pecho al ver como los ojos de ella comenzaron a mostrar dolor.

- _La he lastimado y mucho. –_piensa mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza, como si eso le hiciera aminorar el dolor en el pecho al verle esa mirada, dolor en el pecho que se intensifico al ver como los ojos de ella se nublan.

Yin le da la espalda y sale corriendo de la cocina.

- Yin. –susurra el nombre de ella mientras estira su mano derecha como si intentara detenerla.

- Por mucho que una persona ama, llega el día en que se harta del dolor que le provoca ese amor y decide dejarlo ir. –comenta Happosai con tranquilidad, mirando la nuca de su nieto, notando como se tensa.

Cong aprieta con fuerza los puños y sale de la cocina.

* * *

><p>- ¡Yin! –la llama Yang cuando su hermana paso corriendo, mas esta no se detuvo.<p>

La peli-plata frunce el ceño, logro ver como lagrimas salían de los ojos de su hermana, la conoce muy bien, ella no es de las que lloran con facilidad.

Mousse también mira serio hacia donde salió la pelinegra.

Yang quita su mirada de la puerta y mira furiosa hacia la cocina, viendo salir a Cong que se muestra indiferente como siempre, cosa que la hizo enfurecer más. A paso tranquilo la peli-plata camina hacia donde esta Cong que se detiene mirándola serio cuando ella se dirige a él.

Mousse muestra preocupación pensando que esos dos van a empezar una pelea en medio del restaurante, pero para su sorpresa Yang se detuvo alado de Cong sin intenciones de quererlo golpear o de reclamarle.

- Te he pasado hasta ahora que la insultes y la desprecies solo porque ella te ama… no te perdono que la hayas echo llorar, y créeme que no permitiré que lo vuelvas a ser sin importar que para eso tenga que llevarme a Yin lejos de ti y hacer lo que sea para que ella jamás regrese a ti. –susurra furiosa y solo para que él la escuche.

Sin más Yang da media vuelta y sale corriendo del restaurante para ir a buscar a su hermana ante la mirada seria de Cong que tiene sus puños tan apretados que se están poniendo rojos y sus venas en las manos se saltan.

- Dage. –Mousse lo mira preocupado, pocas veces lo ha visto furioso como ahora.

Cong ignora a su hermano y se dirige a una de las mesas para seguir atendiéndolas, hay muchos clientes y ahora tiene a dos empleadas menos.

* * *

><p>Por las calles de Nerima va Ranma caminando, teniendo su mano izquierda atrás de su nuca y con la derecha sostiene del palillo una paleta de hielo que tiene metida en la boca, se le ve despreocupado al caminar.<p>

Cuando pasa por el parque al mirar de reojo ve a cierta pelinegra conocida sentada en uno de los columpios, meciéndose teniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

El pelinegro detuvo su paso, notando lo desolada que se ve por lo que alza ambas cejas viéndose curioso.

* * *

><p>- ¿No estás algo grande para estos juegos?<p>

Yin alza la mirada viendo a Ranma y él borra su sonrisa amigable al verle los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Paso algo? –no es que sean amigos, de hecho es la primera vez que está a solas con ella y no la conoce muy bien, pero al verla toda decaída le dio por acercarse en un intento de ser amable.

- Supongo que Cong no vendrá. –una sonrisa triste adorna su rostro.

- ¿Te peleaste con Cong? –Ranma se sienta en el columpio de alado y la mira atento.

- Algo así. –responde regresando su vista al suelo. –Y después de todo lo que me dijo sigo manteniendo la ilusión de que él haya salido atrás de mi a buscarme para decirme que todo lo que dijo fue mentira, pero eso jamás pasara… seguro él ni le tomo importancia y siente alivio porque me haya ido, para así hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad, siendo sus responsabilidades lo único que le importa… de hecho todo es más importante que yo. –comenta sonriendo con sequedad, no sabe porque le cuenta eso, no lo conoce y no es que sean amigos, pero tiene la necesidad de desahogarse y siente que él no se burlara de ella. –Creo que debería darme por vencida con Cong ¿verdad? –Yin mira a Ranma esperanzada porque le diga que siga luchando, que no se dé por vencida, que puede haber una posibilidad.

- No sabría que responderte porque esa decisión solo te corresponde a ti.

- Creo que sueño con que él sienta un poco de cariño por mí, ahora lo veo imposible y me doy cuenta que solo es un sueño de mocosa. Él llamo mi amor infantil. –Yin comienza a llorar nuevamente recordando las palabras de él. –pero ¿que esperaba? Cong es un guerrero muy fuerte, es guapo, inteligente y futuro líder de los guerreros… es obvio que soy insignificante para él.

Ranma frunció el ceño, inevitablemente el como ella se compara con Cong hizo que él se identifique porque él muchas veces se siente inferior a Akane, ella es más fuerte que él, tiene muchos prometidos, y claramente casi siempre le hace sentir que ellos son mejor que él.

- No eres insignificante. –Ranma la mira serio. –Por lo que se y he visto eres fuerte y eres muy guapa, si Cong no ve eso es un idiota… seguro cualquier chico se sentiría alagado de que estés enamorada de él.

- ¿Intentas ligarme? –Yin lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y Ranma la mira indignado.

- ¡Intento animarte diciéndote tus cualidades! –exclama alterado. – ¡No me gusta que las personas se vean inferiores a alguien más, porque para empezar cada uno tiene sus cualidades que lo hace único! –Yin parpadea, mostrándose sorprendida. –No soy un experto en el amor, ni siquiera mi vida sentimental la puedo arreglar sin terminar arruinándolo más, pero siento que si tu amor es sincero si hay razón para luchar, pero si el seguir luchando te hace sufrir más mejor renuncia.

- ¿Tú renunciarías?

Ranma frunce el ceño, mostrándose pensativo.

- Si la felicidad de ella no está conmigo, renunciaría. –dice firme. –Prefiero que ella sea feliz a serlo yo. Si el estar a su lado, obligándola a un compromiso la hace desdichada y ella me lo dice entonces sin pensarlo renunciare.

- Entiendo. –Yin inclina su cabeza hacia abajo nuevamente. –Él dijo que el imaginarse que se tiene que casar conmigo lo enferma. –Ranma ensancha los ojos, para después fruncir el ceño, sintiendo que Cong se pasó de maldito. –Supongo que eso significa que el verse obligado a casarse conmigo lo hace desdichado… lo mejor es regresarle su libertad para que él pueda estar con alguien que no le haga sentir enfermo.

- Cuando uno está enojado muchas veces dice cosas que no quiere decir, ten en cuenta eso y no tomes decisiones hasta no estar segura. –aconseja serio, sabiendo por experiencia propia lo que es decir cosas sin querer decirlas realmente, guiándose por el enojo, como también sabe lo que se siente lo que es ser insultado o despreciado en una pelea con tu prometida, por eso la entiende.

- Se la pasa huyendo de mí, despreciándome. Lo que me dijo hoy seguro es lo que siente, más seguridad no necesito.

Ranma posa su vista al frente sin saber que decirle y se meció levemente en el columpio a la par que ella.

- Yang… ella seguro no te dejara sola y por lo que he visto te apoya en todo. Ella va a estar contigo y tu encontraras a alguien que sepa valorarte, ten seguro eso.

- Dudo que encuentre a alguien más… he amado a Cong por doce años, no creo amar a nadie más. Pero tengo a Yang, con el amor de mi hermana me es suficiente.

Ranma se sorprendió al saber el tiempo que ella lleva estando enamorada de Cong.

- Veras que sí. –Ranma la voltea a ver dedicándole una leve pero amigable sonrisa.

Yin también lo voltea a ver dedicándole una triste sonrisa pero que muestra agradecimiento.

* * *

><p>Yang va corriendo por las calles de Nerima buscando a su hermana, se le ve preocupada al no encontrarla.<p>

Al divisar a Akane caminar por la malla de lo más preocupada, teniendo las manos atrás de su nuca, salta, quedando frente a ella y haciéndola detener.

- ¿Has visto a Yin?

- No… de hecho es raro no verte con ella. –responde curiosa al verla muy preocupada.

- ¡Mierda! –exclama frustrada, saltando a la acera y seguir corriendo.

- ¡Espera! –Akane salta alado de ella y comienza a correr a la par, mirándola de reojo. – ¿Sucedió algo?... puedo ayudar a buscarla. –se ofrece, esas dos chinas le caen bien, cuando dejaron sus intentos de matarla son las únicas que no actúan a favor de obligarla a casarse con Mousse de una forma u otra.

- ¡Ese idiota de Cong la hizo llorar! –exclama furiosa y Akane alza ambas cejas.

- Debió haberle hecho algo muy cruel para que llore… Yin no es de las lloronas. –comenta asintiendo, dándose la razón a sí misma.

- Y no lo es. Pocas cosas logran hacerla llorar de verdad. –Yang frunce el ceño viéndose furiosa. –Es un idiota.

- Ni que lo digas, no sé qué le ve tu hermana. Se ve que es inteligente, pero ahí va y se fija en un estúpido arrogante malvado.

- Lo sé. –Yang se detiene de pronto haciendo que Akane la imite y voltee a verla, notando como aprieta con fuerza los puños. –Él no se merece a Yin y nunca entenderé porque ella soporta ser despreciada y lastimada por él… me enfurece eso, pero ver como ella es feliz con pequeñas cosas viniendo de él es lo único que me ha mantenido al margen hasta ahora… no, de hecho me mantengo al margen porque sé que él también la quiere, pero es un maldito orgulloso y por eso le hace creer que no, lastimándola. –dice furiosa.

- ¿Enserio Cong la quiere? –Akane la mira dudosa, conoce a ese maldito y está segura de que no tiene corazón, parece un robot de Happosai.

- Si… o eso creo, no tengo la seguridad. –Yang chasquea la lengua. –Cuando teníamos cinco años Yin y yo salimos de la aldea porque queríamos ir a la aldea de los guerreros para ver a nuestro padre ya que oímos rumores de que estaba lastimado. Pero tomamos otro rumbo y nos perdimos. Se me ocurrió a mí la "genial" idea de subirme a un árbol para ver si veía la aldea amazona o guerrera, pero me caí y me fracture el brazo. –Yang frunce el ceño. –como me dolía mucho, Yin dijo que iría a buscar ayuda, me pidió que fuera valiente y esperara… "yo acepte, soy una amazona, las amazonas no debemos tener miedo"… eso me repetí mientras la veía alejarse, aunque tenía mucho miedo, no solo me dolía mucho el brazo y estábamos perdidas sino que sería la primera vez que estaría alejada de Yin, jamás nos separábamos más de dos metros, nacimos juntas y hemos ido creciendo juntas. –Yang aprieta los puños con más fuerza y Akane la escucha seria. –Pasaron las horas y seguía repitiéndome: "soy amazona, las amazonas no tenemos miedo"… pero Yin no regresaba, temía por ella y temí más cuando vi a mi padre, me había encontrado, pero Yin no estaba, me dio mucho miedo, Yin perdida en el bosque buscando ayuda mientras a mí ya me había encontrado mi padre… tengo entendido que al saber de nuestra desaparición nuestra nana informo a mi padre y a las amazonas y empezaron a buscarnos, a mí fue a la primera que encontraron.

No me dejaron ayudar a buscar a Yin porque era pequeña y estaba herida. –Yang se muestra más frustrada. –Entonces ella regreso, Cong la había encontrado, el guerrero prodigio que a los ocho años era muy inteligente, poderoso y habilidoso. El guerrero perfecto. –Yang bufa. –Yin no solo lo vio como quien lo salvo, sino que se enamoró de él, cuando me vio lo primero que me dijo es que quería hacerse fuerte porque ya había encontrado al hombre que quería vencer.

Cuando se enteró que Cong era nada más y nada menos el futuro líder de los guerreros, el más fuerte, eso no la desanimo, al contrario la animo más. Ella tenía un propósito y ese era vencer a Cong y ser su prometida. Y yo entrene con ella, ayudándola porque es mi hermana, porque su felicidad me hace feliz, ignorando mi egoísmo que Cong se llevara algún día a mi hermana y entonces nos separara.

Entonces finalmente consigue vencerlo y hacerse su prometida, pero las cosas no cambian, él sigue despreciándola y menospreciándola, pero ella no se da por vencida. –Yang otra vez se muestra frustrada. –Mientras el amor de Yin hacia Cong va creciendo, mi odio hacia él crece con la misma intensidad… solo quería meterle en el trasero su arrogancia y superioridad, pero fueron leves detalles que he ido observando que me hicieron aceptarlo como futuro esposo de Yin. –Yang chasquea la lengua. –como por ejemplo Yin ha sido la única chica que Cong permitió que lo rete las veces que quiera, por lo general en nuestras aldeas el guerrero no puede negar el primer desafío de una amazona, pero si ella pierde él ya puede decidir si aceptar otro desafío o no de la misma amazona. Yin fue a la única que Cong le permitió que lo desafiara cuantas veces quisiera, a las demás no se los permitió llegar a más que el único desafío que se veía obligado a aceptar.

Ese último combate ella lo hubiera perdido, lo sé, pero gano, Cong no es de los que pierden de esa forma tan estúpida, que coincidencia que viene perdiendo la pelea en la que Yin decide darse por vencida con él si la pierde.

Con ella es con la única que se llega a sonrojar, sin que se dé cuenta le responde los besos. Hace poco descubrí que hay una forma de deshacer un compromiso amazónico. –Akane la mira esperanzada. –ese es que el guerrero rete a su prometida a un combate de revancha después de ser vencido, ella no se puede negar como ellos no se pueden negar en el primero desafío, si él la vence el compromiso esta disuelto. –Akane pierde la esperanza, Mousse no la va a desafiar nunca, menos si sabe eso. –Sé que él lo sabe, él conoce todas las leyes por muy viejas que sean porque será el futuro líder de los guerreros y si quisiera ya hubiera retado a Yin y desecho el compromiso…

- Eso sí. –Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Por lo que me dices sí parece ser que a Cong no le es indiferente Yin…

- Yo veo eso y muchos detalles más, solo por eso me mantengo al margen… pero Yin sigue pensando que no es correspondida porque Cong no se lo demuestra, de hecho le hace creer que esta con ella por obligación.

- ¿Por qué hace eso? –pregunta curiosa.

- Lo más seguro es que por orgullo. Es un estúpido, llegara un día en que por su maldito orgullo la pierda y yo estaré feliz cuando eso pase.

Akane sintió que una roca le cae en la cabeza.

- Como si el estúpido orgullo fuera más importante que Yin… te lo aseguro, no hay mujer en este planeta que aguante a ese pedante, y no habrá nadie que lo ame como Yin. –dice segura. –pero todo tiene un límite y por mucho que ella lo ame, llegara el día en que ella ya no soportara sus insultos y lo dejara como basura, yéndose con otro—Akane siente otra roca caerle en la cabeza. –pero que él se quede con su estúpido orgullo, igual será él el que sufra más y se quede solo como un moco. –dice con firmeza no viendo como Akane está más hundida al sentir otra roca caerle encima.

* * *

><p>Cong está limpiando la mesa y cada dos por tres mira de reojo hacia la entrada. Su ceño esta fruncido y su expresión cada vez se va tornando sombría, asustando a la mayoría de los clientes e incluso a Mousse que no se atreve a hablarle o acercársele.<p>

- _Ya vendrá cuando se le pase el coraje y resentimiento, entonces las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. –_se convence a sí mismo, ignorando ese mal presentimiento que tiene.

* * *

><p>Yang y Akane siguen buscando a Yin, ambas van corriendo y mirando a todos lados por ver si la divisan.<p>

- ¡Yin! –exclama aliviada Yang al verla cuando pasaron por el parque.

Akane que iba unos pasos más adelante voltea al oír a Yang, viéndola correr, por lo que corre para seguirla, pero solo avanza unos cuantos pasos cuando se detiene al divisar a varios metros a Yin y Ranma sentados en unas bancas del parque, comiéndose un helado.

- _¿Desde cuándo esos dos son amigos?... si Ranma apenas la hacía en el mundo. –_el ceño de la peli-azul se frunció, reflejando molestia.

- ¡Yin!

La mencionada y Ranma alzan la mirada viendo a Yang correr hacia donde están ellos. Al instante Yin se puso de pie y sonrío.

Ranma también se puso de pie, pero al divisar a su prometida acercarse mostro algo de sorpresa.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro! –Yang se echa a los brazos de su hermana para abrazarla y esta le responde el abrazo.

- Lamento si te preocupe. –Yin le sonríe apenada y se rasca la nuca cuando el abrazo fue roto.

Yang le sonríe en respuesta pero en eso su mirada se posa en Ranma, notando su presencia, se le hace extraño ver a su hermana con él, siendo que solo son conocidos.

- Akane. –la llama en forma de saludo Yin cuando la peli-azul se acercó a ellas.

- ¡Yo! –Akane alza una mano en son de saludo.

Los tres la mira extrañados al notarla algo arisca.

- Yang ya nos ausentamos mucho del trabajo, el abuelo debe estar furioso.

- ¿Segura que quieres regresar? –Yang la mira seria. –Que te valga mierda lo que diga esa momia decrepita, sino quieres regresar aún podemos ir por ahí a pasar el rato y distraernos.

- ¡Vamos! –Yin le sonríe amigable y Yang entrecierra los ojos, la conoce bien y sabe que la sonrisa es fingida, pero luego suspira con pesadez.

- Vamos.—le dice resignada para después voltear hacia Akane. –Gracias por la ayuda… nos retiramos. –la peli-plata le hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y Akane hace lo mismo.

- ¡Gracias Ranma!... ¡nos vemos! –Yin le sonríe amigable y Ranma le responde la sonrisa.

Akane bufa y Yang alza ambas cejas, ninguna entendiendo desde cuando esos dos son amigables entre sí.

- ¡Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela! –le grita Ranma a Yin cuando esta comenzó a alejarse junto con su hermana.

- ¡Claro, gracias! –le grita volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué? –Ranma mira extrañado a Akane al notar su mirada de reproche.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan amigo de Yin? –le pregunta con celos.

- Desde… espera, ¿estás celosa? –Ranma le sonríe insinuante.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Quien estaría celosa de un antipático como tú!?—exclama indignada, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Claramente tu no. –le responde molesto, comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Espera Ranma! ¡Dime desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Yin y que hacías con ella!—exige corriendo para darle alcance.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo!

- ¡No lo es, pero tengo curiosidad!

- ¡Déjame en paz boba!

- ¡No me digas boba, estúpido!

- ¡Fea!

- ¡Horrible!

- ¡Marimacho!

- ¡Marica!

* * *

><p>- ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con el otro prometido de Akane? –pregunta curiosa Yang, mirando a su hermana mientras caminan.<p>

- Desde hoy. –Yin le sonríe levemente y la voltea a ver. –Me di cuenta que es un gran chico. Mousse no tiene posibilidades en contra de él y Akane tiene mucha suerte por tenerlo como prometido.

- ¿Te ha gustado? –pregunta emocionada, si es así podrá echárselo en la cara a Cong.

- Desgraciadamente Cong está muy gravado en mí como para fijarme en alguien más. –responde seria, regresando su vista al frente.

- Yin. –susurra con tristeza.

- Yang dime de qué forma se puede anular un compromiso con nuestras leyes –Yin la voltea a ver mostrando tristeza y Yang muestra sorpresa.

- ¿Segura que quieres saberlo? –Yin asintió.

* * *

><p>Cong sale hecho una fiera por la puerta trasera del restaurante, pero se detiene al ver a Yin de pie, sorprendida, como si no esperaba encontrárselo.<p>

- Bueno… te espero adentro hermana mayor. –anuncia Yang, ella tampoco se esperaba encontrar a Cong antes de que entraran al restaurante.

Yin asintió, mirando a su hermana que le dedica una leve sonrisa en muestra de apoyo y Yin intento respondérsela, pero su sonrisa se vio forzada.

Yang siguió su camino y al pasar alado de Cong choco a propósito su hombro con él costado de él, empujándolo.

El pelinegro gruño furioso, aunque su humor mejoro un poco al ver a Yin, no lo suficiente para ignorar ese gesto.

- ¿Tomando un descanso? –pregunta Yin.

Cong deja de mirar por donde la peli-plata se fue para posar su mirada en Yin y no le gusto verle esa sonrisa forzada, mucho menos le gusto verle esa tristeza en los ojos, eso ultimo más que no gustarle le dolió porque sabe que él es causante.

- Hnm. –"responde" mostrándose indiferente y como si el verla triste no le afectara. –_Solo sigue algo resentida… comenzara a parlotear cosas y se le ira olvidando todo, entonces me besara y las cosas seguirán como antes._

- Cong. –Yin suspira con pesadez intentando darse valor. –Podemos anular el compromiso, solo tienes que retarme y vencerme. –si Cong sintió sorpresa no la demostró, pero su ceño si se frunció.

- _Estúpida Yang, le dijo como se puede anular… esa enana entrometida ya vera._

- Necesitamos testigos, pero el abuelo servirá como testigo de tu tribu y la princesa como testigo de la mía… podemos pelear cuando cerremos el restaurante, entonces tu serás libre nuevamente y yo regresare a China junto con Yin… prometo que ya no te molestare más.

- _Por mucho que una persona ama, llega el día en que se harta del dolor que le provoca ese amor y decide dejarlo ir._ –las palabras de su abuelo retumbaron en su cabeza, haciéndolo por primera vez sentir miedo. –_No ella, no se pudo haber hartado… la lastime, lo sé, pero…—_ _Te he pasado hasta ahora que la insultes y la desprecies solo porque ella te ama… no te perdono que la hayas echo llorar, y créeme que no permitiré que lo vuelvas a ser sin importar que para eso tenga que llevarme a Yin lejos de ti y hacer lo que sea para que ella jamás regrese a ti_. –entonces recordó las palabras de Yang y su ceño se frunció mas. –_esa estúpida amazona… no sé qué le metió en la cabeza, pero no dejare que consiga quitarme a mi mujer. _

Yin comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante la mirada fría de Cong y en especial ante el silencio, entonces lo vio acercarse a ella de forma amenazante, y la empujo, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y que haga una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda choco con la pared del pequeño callejón que está en la parte trasera del restaurante.

Al abrir sus ojos la pelinegra se topa con la mirada fría de Cong que muestra más frialdad, ha inclinado su rostro hacia el de ella y la tiene acorralada, ante la cercanía puede sentir su respiración. Inevitablemente Yin se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, no puede evitarlo, siempre la cercanía de él la pone nerviosa, tensa y hace que su corazón se acelere.

- Años queriéndome tener como tu prometido y ahora que lo has conseguido quieres romper el compromiso. –susurra de forma sombría. – ¿Por qué quieres romper el compromiso?... ¿tu amor infantil se terminó y ahora es dirigido a otro, o tu hermana termino convenciéndote de que te alejes de mí?

- ¿Amor infantil? –Yin frunce el ceño, viéndose molesta, le duele que él siga llamando su amor infantil, tal vez lo fue cuando era niña pero ella bien sabe que su amor no es infantil ahora, es sincero y con el tiempo ha madurado. – ¡deja de llamarlo así! –Yin pone sus manos en el pecho de él intentándolo empujar para alejarlo de ella, pero parece que empuja una pared, no lo mueve ni un poco.

Cong frunce más su ceño, es ella siempre la que lo quiere tener cerca y ahora que lo tiene cerca, que ella puede aprovechar para besarlo, abrazarlo o hacerle lo que quiera, es ella quien lo quiere alejar y eso lo está haciendo enfurecer más.

- Respóndeme cuál de las dos razones es. –ordena Cong.

- ¡No es ninguna de las dos cosas! –le grita furiosa, sin dejar de intentar empujarlo. – ¡Tú mismo dijiste que te enferma el pensar que seré tu esposa, pues esta es tu oportunidad, ya sabes cómo anularlo, así que hazlo! –Cong muestra una expresión sombría, enfureciéndose más ante cada palabra de ella, pero está enojado con él mismo porque sabe que esas palabras él se las dijo. –no soy masoquista… tu rechazo me duele, pero no dejaba de intentarlo porque soñaba que lo conseguiría, pensaba que al ser la única que le aceptabas los desafíos significaba que por lo menos te gustaba, pero seguro solo lo hacías por cortesía hacia mi padre…

- Tienes razón, lo hacía para no ofender a tu padre al rechazar tus desafíos. –le dice frio y Yin sintió su pecho oprimirse. –_no es verdad y lo sabes, no la dejes creer eso, solo mírala, la estas rompiendo más. –_le grita una voz en su cabeza que se niega a escuchar.—Por esa razón no romperé el compromiso, si lo hago será como ofender a tu padre al rechazar a su hija, y como futuro líder de mi tribu no me conviene ofender a un valioso guerrero… además me conviene seguir contigo, así no tengo que soportar que venga otra amazona a querer desposarme, con una acosándome es más que suficiente… además me conviene también porque como futuro líder tengo que tener descendencia y tu serás quien me la de –le dice despectivo y Yin inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que su cabello le tape medio rostro, aun así por su barbilla se vieron caer gotas de lágrimas. –_deja de mentirle, la vas a perder… **no la voy a perder, ella es mía y así será siempre. –**_le grita en su cabeza furioso a esa voz molesta.

- Así son las cosas. –Yin alza su rostro mostrándole sus lágrimas, que fueron lo que más le calaron a Cong que el verle esa mirada llena de rencor, jamás pensó que ella algún día lo vería así.

- _¿Qué esperabas? Que te bese amorosa después de lo que le has dicho? –¡_Cállate! –gruñe furioso a esa molesta voz en su cabeza.

- ¡No me callare! –le grita más furiosa, pensando que se refería a ella y Cong afila su mirada. –encontrare la forma de anular este compromiso, porque ahora soy yo la que no quiere estar contigo. No puedo creer que haya soportado tanto, que pensara que me amarías, ahora soy yo la que se siente enferma pero no por pensar en que algún día seria tu esposa y tendré que darte herederos, sino que me siento enferma de amarte. –la mirada de Yin se tornó fría.

Sus palabras le dolieron, aunque no lo demuestre esas palabras le han dolido más que cualquier cosa en la vida.

Cong inclino levemente su rostro a la derecha y lo acerco al rostro de Yin haciendo que sus narices se rose, pero ella más que verse afectada por la cercanía sigue mirándolo con frialdad, sus palabras le han lastimado, y que su cercanía siga afectándole la enfurece aún más.

- Puedes sentirte enferma todo lo que quieras, pero vete resignado a tenerme como tu marido en un futuro, porque la única forma de que logres anular este compromiso es que encuentres a un hombre más fuerte que yo y me rete a duelo por tu mano… y seamos sinceros Yin, no hay nadie más fuerte que yo, al menos que sea el abuelo quien se ofrezca a desposarte. –le dice con burla.

- Bastardo arrogante. –dice entre dientes viéndose más furiosa y sin poder evitar que lagrimas sigan saliendo de sus ojos.

- Este bastardo arrogante es al que para tu desgracia aun amas, y si llegas a dejar de amar igual será este bastardo arrogante quien será tu esposo algún día y al que le darás hijos. –Cong muestra la misma burla en sus ojos que muestra su sonrisa.

Sin más el pelinegro estampa sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco que Yin intenta rechazar, apretando con fuerza sus labios e intentándolo empujar.

Siempre le ha gustado besarlo, esta que es la primera vez que él la besa sin estar embrujado debería hacerla brincar de la emoción y responderle, pero no quiere hacerlo, su orgullo de amazona se lo impide, ese orgullo que dejo que sea pisoteado mucho por él, ya no dejara que lo siga pisoteando, antes lo permitía porque mantenía la esperanza que valdría la pena cuando el comenzara a amarla, pero ya se dio cuenta que Cong no sabe amar, que todos tienen razón y Cong no sabe amar, así que si no puede tener el amor de él por lo menos conservara el orgullo que le queda.

Cong más furioso al ver que le rechaza el beso se separa con brusquedad y sin quitar su expresión burlona se separa de ella, dejándole libre su espacio personal.

- Toma ese beso como una promesa de que este compromiso no será roto…

- Solo no quieres romperlo por egoísmo.

- Tú te encaprichaste conmigo, ahora ya formas parte de mis intereses y conveniencias. –le dice indiferente para después dar media vuelta y adentrarse al restaurante.

- _Y a pesar de todo eso, lo sigo amando… si tan solo pudiera arrancarme el corazón. –_Yin se limpia las lágrimas con brusquedad, mirando por donde Cong se fue.

* * *

><p>Al entrar al restaurante, Cong tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, haciendo que el cabello le tape la mitad del rostro haciéndolo ver más sombrío.<p>

Nada más cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

- _Estúpida amazona… odio que me provoque tantos sentimientos. –_el pelinegro pela los dientes, pero al sentirse observado alza su sombría mirada topándose con la furiosa de Yang, dejándole ver que estuvo escuchando tras la puerta todo lo que paso haya afuera.

- Incluso los de tu tribu temen hacer enojar a una amazona, y tú has hecho enfurecer a dos… juro que hare que te arrepientas. Yin no está sola y la ayudare a librarse de ti. –Yang pela los dientes, viéndose despectiva y Cong la mira con indiferencia, como si sus palabras no les tomara importancia.

- Hnm. –Cong se endereza y sigue su camino, cuando paso alado de Yang la empujo haciendo chocar su brazo con el hombro de ella.

- _Ojala nunca nos hubiéramos perdido. –_Yang gruñe furioso y camina a lado contrario que Cong para ir con su hermana.

* * *

><p>- ¡Deja de molestar marimacho!–grita enfurecido Ranma que está de pie frente a Akane, teniendo su frente pegada a la de ella y pelando los dientes, viéndose muy furioso.<p>

- ¡Tú eres quien me está molestando, nenita! –Akane también pela los dientes, ambos están de pie en el pasillo que separa la cocina del estanque trasero de la casa Saotome.

- ¡Tú fuiste quien empezó!

Genma y Soun están de lo más tranquilos jugando shoji al costado derecho de ese par, ignorándolos después de todo verlos pelear es de lo más normal, de hecho si esos dos no pelearan ahí sí habría porque extrañarse.

- ¡No es verdad, fuiste tú quien empezó con los insultos!

Nodoka está hincada en uno de los lados de la mesa, acomodando la mesa con la ayuda de Tofu, también ignorando a esos dos.

- ¡Tal vez no hubiera empezado si hubieras admitido que estabas celosa de Yin!

Tatsuha que está leyendo tranquilamente su libreta donde tiene anotadas sus cuentas y las deudas de a quienes estafan, alza la mirada hacia ellos al oír el nombre de su cuñada, para después regresarla a sus apuntes.

- ¿Celosa yo?... ¡Ja!... ya quisieras…¡jamás sentiría celos hacia alguien tan débil y poco varonil como tú! –le dice despectiva.

Ahora si toda la familia alzo la mirada al ver que los insultos de esos dos subieron de todo, haciendo la pelea más fuerte.

Akane se quiso morder la lengua al ver como los ojos de su prometido mostraron dolor por unos segundos, fueron tan pocos que pensó imaginarlo, ya que esa llamante furia que los adorna desde que comenzó la pelea se refleja en ellos.

- ¡Como si yo quisiera que una marimacho fenómeno como tú se fijara en mí! –Ranma la mira con desprecio.

Aunque Akane este muy furiosa sus palabras le dolieron.

- ¡No sabes cuánto te odio marimacho entrometida!

- ¡El sentimiento es mutuo!

Ambos dan media vuelta y cada uno se va por su lado, dándole fin a la pelea. Nodoka, Soun y Genma desencajaron la mandíbula, esta es una de esas pocas peleas donde esos dos se insultan de una forma muy hiriente y se dicen odiarse.

En cuanto Tofu mira preocupado por donde se fueron esos dos y Tatsuha alza ambas cejas.

- ¡Buaa…! ¡A este paso jamás se unirán nuestras escuelas, Tendo-kun! –Genma comienza a llorar como magdalena, echándose a los brazos de su amigo.

- ¡Buaa…! ¡Esos dos son unos ingratos al romper nuestros sueños, Saotome-kun! –Soun también llora como magdalena, respondiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

- ¡Buaaa…! ¡A este paso jamás me darán nietos esos dos y yo ya que me imaginaba a infantes de pelo y ojos azules! –Nodoka comienza a llorar como magdalena y Tofu le da palmadas en la espalda en son de consuelo.

- _Vaya, para que se hayan profesado odio es porque en verdad se lastimaron. –_Tatsuha suspira con pesadez y regresa la vista a sus cuentas.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo y hermoso día en la ciudad de Nerima. Y Tofu va subiendo las escaleras para ir a despertar a su hermano menor, el bebito de la casa.<p>

Nodoka lo mando a que lo fuera a levantar porque el desayuno ya pronto estará listo, aunque es raro que su hermanito no se haya levantado ya, por lo general es madrugador, y siempre se levanta temprano para ir a correr antes de que este el desayuno.

Pero toda la familia lo amerita a que seguro anoche debido a la pelea que tuvo con su prometida no durmió bien, incluso ni siquiera bajo a cenar al igual que ella, aunque la peli-azul ni loca se pierde alguna comida, todos sospechan que se fue con alguno de sus otros prometidos para que la alimenten.

- Ranma-kun, ¿estás despierto? –Tofu da un par de golpes en la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta decide abrir la puerta.

El castaño se extrañó al ver la habitación vacía, en especial al ver la cama tendida, como si su hermano se hubiera levantado ya o peor aún; no haya dormido ahí.

Tofu se adentró completamente en la habitación, entonces sobre el escritorio diviso una carta, por lo que se acercó al escritorio y tomo la carta. Abrió el sobre y saco la carta, comenzando a leerla. Al terminar ensancha los ojos.

- ¡Mamá! –grita corriendo hacia la salida de la habitación con carta en manos.

* * *

><p>Akane-chica está entrenando katas en el dojo. Trae puesto un gi negro y un top blanco para tapar sus senos del escote que deja el gi.<p>

- _Estúpido Ranma. –_la peli-azul da un grito de guerra al dar otra kata, viéndose en su expresión furiosa.

Akane no ha dormido nada, se la paso entrenando, de hecho ayer, antes de llegar a casa intento buscar a Ukyo para desquitar su furia con ella, pero la chica que siempre anda perdida no pudo encontrarla, así que se resignó a regresar al dojo y entrenar ella sola, tanto debió haber sido su enfado que se la paso entrenando toda la noche.

- _No hay nada como un buen entrenamiento para deshacerse de malos sentimientos. –_Akane suspira, mostrándose cansada y ya más tranquila.

La peli-azul se pasa una mano por la frente en un intento de quitar el sudor de esta y camina hacia la esquina donde tiene un bote de agua entre varios que se encuentran ahí vacíos—_que fueron los que se tomó anoche—_se bebió el agua de jalón y dejo el bote vacío junto con los demás para después tomar la pequeña toalla que dejo ahí para limpiarse el sudor.

* * *

><p>Akane sale del dojo teniendo la pequeña toalla sobre los hombros. Se le ve muy cansada, pero ya de mejor humor, en eso su tripa gruño haciendo que lleve una mano a su estómago.<p>

- _Me daré una refrescante ducha, almorzare y después iré a hablar con Ranma para intentar disculparme. –_Akane asintió dándose la razón a sí misma, reflejando una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pero la sonrisa de la peli-azul se borra y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver a Nodoka llorar como magdalena e intentando suicidarse por lo que Genma quien también llora a moco suelto la intenta detener con ayuda de Soun-panda. Y Tofu intenta darle un té de tila a su madre.

- ¡Soy una mala madre, yo dormida mientras mi bebé toma malas decisiones a causa de su sufrimiento, no merezco vivir! –exclaama dramática Nodoka, haciendo más fuerza para llevar ese cuchillo a su garganta.

- Cariño cálmate, no eres mala madre, ¿cómo sabríamos que nuestro hijo tomaría esa decisión? –Genma llorando con más ganas intenta impedir que su esposa se encaje el cuchillo en la garganta.

- Solo cálmate mamá, veras que lo encontraremos. –intenta tranquilizar el siempre pacifico Tofu.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Tatsuha termino al fin por estafar a su familia hasta dejarlos en banca rota? –_Akane se rasca la nuca extrañada, mirando todo el show.

"No se culpe Nodoka-san, si tenemos que culpar a alguien, culpen a mi hija"

Al leer el letrero que saco su padre, Akane se lanzó, dándole una patada en la nuca, haciendo que el panda bese el piso.

- ¿Por qué siempre me culpas a mí, viejo? –pregunta furiosa haciendo que Nodoka deje su intento de suicidio y la voltee a ver al igual que los demás. –Yo ni se lo que está pasando y ya me estas culpando. –Akane cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¡Akane por favor trae de regreso a mi bebito! –suplica Nodoka, echándosele a los pies y abrazándoselos. – ¡Es un niño que no sabe cómo es la vida haya afuera!

- Solo tú puedes traerlo de regreso a casa donde pertenece… antes de que el mundo haya afuera lo corrompa. –dice dramático Genma y Soun-panda que ya se recuperó del fregazo, ahora está de pie, palmeándole el hombro a su amigo en son de consuelo.

- ¿Ah? –Akane la mira sin entender. –No se preocupe, tenga por seguro que el mundo no es un peligro para Tatsuha, más bien Tatsuha es un peligro para el mundo. –dice sonriendo complacida con su lógica y a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Pero si yo estoy aquí. –comenta Tatsuha de lo más tranquilo, viniendo de la cocina con un plato de cereal.

- No fue Tatsuha quien se escapó a media noche, sino Ranma. –explica el siempre sonrisas Tofu que le entrega a Akane la carta que dejo su hermano.

La peli-azul sorprendida toma rápidamente la carta y la abre para comenzar a leerla.

Familia:

No me busquen, regresare cuando sea el momento.

Atte: Ranma.

El ceño de la peli-azul se frunció.

- Por favor hija, búscalo. Solo tú lo puedes traer de regreso sin que la perversión del mundo lo lleve por el mal camino. –le suplica Nodoka.

- Si, Ranma es un niño aun. Jamás ha estado fuera de Nerima, podría perderse. –Tofu también se mostró preocupado.

- Mi niño no sabe de la maldad del mundo. –dice con pesar Genma.

"Si, él no está corrompido como tú, hija mía"

Leer el comentario de su padre le dio un tic nervioso a Akane, haciendo que desaparezca la gota de sudor que resbalaba por su nuca al ver como toda la familia tiene demasiado mimado a Ranma.

- Mi pobre hermanito haya afuera solo seguro será víctima de la corrupción. –dice dramático Tatsuha.

Al instante Nodoka se imaginó a su bebito en un callejón, con aretes en todos lados, chamarras de cuero, comprando droga mientras una fulana se lo agasaja.

- ¡Por favor Akane-chan, salva a mi bebito! –Nodoka llora con más ganas.

- Exageran… Ranma ya no es un niño, sabe cuidarse perfectamente… si él se fue solo que regrese solo. –dice con firmeza, pero toda firmeza se va de ella cuando Nodoka la toma de las solapas mostrando una expresión sombría.

- Por tu culpa mi bebito huyo de casa.—le dice tétrica.

- ¿Por-por-por qué por mi culpa? –tartamudea intimidada.

- Porque le dijiste cosas muy crueles a mi pobre niño, así que no regresaras hasta que traigas a mi pequeño o de lo contrario…

Nodokaa la soltó y de quien sabe dónde saco su katana haciendo que Akane sude frio.

- … te parto en dos. –le dice amenazante.

- ¡Iré a hacer mi maleta para buscarlo! –exclama rápidamente haciendo que Genma y Soun-panda alcen sus brazos en son de festejo y Nodoka sonríe complacida.

- Cuñadita, antes de que te vayas debes saber algo. –comenta Tatsuha como quien no quiere la cosa cuando Akane estaba por salir del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo para ir a hacer su maleta antes de que Nodoka la mate.

Akane se detiene en la entrada y voltea a ver a Tatsuha impaciente.

- De hecho mi hermanito no se fue solo como todos piensan. –Akane mira con ojos entrecerrados a Tatsuha y los demás sorprendidos.

- Tatsuha ¿tu sabias que Ranma se fugó en la noche? –le dice con reproche su padre y Tatsuha le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Si lo sabias debiste decirnos para impedirlo. –le dice en forma de regaño Tofu.

- Tatsuha di quien secuestro a mi pequeño o mami te castigara. –le dice amenazante Nodoka, sacando su afilada katana que hizo a Tatsuha pasar saliva con dificultad.

- ¡Se fue con mi cuñadita Yin! –confiesa rápidamente iba a pedir dinero por esa información, pero su vida está en juego y su vida vale más que todo el dinero del mundo.

Toda la familia ensancha los ojos, se esperaban que Akane algún día le agarre la loquera y termine fugándose con otro de sus prometidos, jamás se imaginaron que quien se fugaría con otra seria Ranma, pero bueno, la peli-azul no ha sido la prometida perfecta, de hecho tiene muchos defectos en especial tiene muchos prometidos.

Por otro lado Akane inclina su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que su flequillo le tape medio rostro, viéndose sombría y aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

**Continuará**

**sas, ranma se fugo coon yin O.O ke habra pasado? como tatsuha lo sabe? ke pasara? akane y coong reaccionaran? jojojo veremos ke pasa, speremos ke a con akane se les pase un poco lo arrogantes, aunke lo dudo, pero ke por lo menos aprendan la leccion y no sigan siendo tan ojetes con sus prometidos**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**me disculpo por la demora, sta vez tarde mucho**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	26. Y así fue como paso

**Y así fue como paso **

Para entender un poco mejor como es que Ranma decidió irse con Yin y como es que Tatsuha lo sabe, regresemos a un día antes y después de la pelea que los prometidos más problemáticos de Nerima tuvieron.

Es de noche y Tasuha va saliendo del baño, después de darse una refrescante ducha antes de dormir. El pelinegro camina por el pasillo de la parte de arriba de la casa mientras silba la sintonía de una pegajosa canción.

Solo viste unos pantalones deportivos color negros con franjas blancas a los costados, una playera de tirantes color roja que le queda ceñida al cuerpo y lleva una pequeña toalla sobre los hombros en donde caen las gotas de agua que caen de su mojado cabello.

Tatsuha llega a su habitación y abre la puerta, se adentra cerrando la puerta tras de sí y cuando esta por prender la luz se siente jalado haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como cae sobre algo acolchonado.

Al abrir sus ojos se topa con unos rojos muy conocidos para él.

- Yang si vas a atacarme no me metas estos sustos y no seas tan brusca que soy material costoso.

El ceño de la peli-plata se frunce, a causa de la oscuridad Tatsuha no lo ve pero la conoce tan bien que sabe que lo está frunciendo y comienza a enojarse. Es tan fácil sacarla de sus casillas y él adora sacar de sus casillas a todo el mundo.

- Por cierto ya tenías rato sin acosarme, pensé que ya te habías dado por vencida con eso de romper el compromiso. –le dice pensativo y Yang gruñe furiosa.

- Necesito tu ayuda. –su voz sonó forzada y hablo entre dientes dejando ver lo mucho que se le dificulta pedirlo.

- Am… creo que no oí bien, ¿podrías repetirlo? –Tatsuha parpadea, pensando que se le taparon los oídos con el agua.

- Necesito tu ayuda. –Yang sonó más forzada y Tatsuha está seguro que se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué mi ayuda? –la verdad esta curioso por saber porque le pide ayuda a él, vale que son prometidos, pero la peli-plata aún está en estado de negación, además que ella también lo conoce bien y sabe que es un maldito de primera que no ayuda a nadie al menos que le de ganancias o se divierta.

- ¡Porque aunque me cueste admitirlo eres un maldito genio! –exclama furiosa.

- ¡Awww…!, es lo más tierno que me has dicho en nuestra relación. –dice meloso y Yang afila su mirada.

- No me provoques basura. Podrás ser un genio, pero eres más débil que yo. –le dice amenazante, tomándolo de las solapas, alzándolo y dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

- Tan tierna como siempre. –le dice juguetón. –Anda, cuenta tu problema hija mía. –le dice a todo estilo sacerdote, haciéndola gruñir porque ese todo se toma a juego.

- No es exactamente mi problema. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –_lo que una hace por una hermana._

* * *

><p>- Con que eso paso. –Tatsuha se soba la barbilla pensativo, se ha sentado en la silla que esta frente a su escritorio y Yang está sentada en la cama, las luces ya fueron prendidas. –por lo que me cuentas Cong tiene de estúpido lo que tiene de poderoso. –Yang asintió dándole la razón, pero luego frunce el ceño molesta por haber estado de acuerdo con ese cretino. –jamás entenderé la mente humana, mucho menos el orgullo masculino. –Tatsuha agita una mano restándole importancia.<p>

- Tú eres humano y también hombre. –Yang entrecierra su mirada.

- Lo soy, pero yo no tengo esas debilidades. –Tatsuha sonríe altanero. –Soy lo suficiente inteligente como para darme cuenta que cuando caes en las redes del amor ya no hay escapatoria. Cosas ridículas como no demostrarlo por miedo al que dirán o verte vulnerable es estúpido, porque para empezar es más fuerte aquel que acepta lo que siente y lo enfrente que aquel que se miente a si mismo negando lo obvio. –Yang muestra sorpresa al oír palabras tan sabias viniendo de él. –Pero bueno, el mundo está lleno de idiotas y esos idiotas solo reaccionan cuando están por perder eso que siempre creyeron seguros. –Tatsuha pone una mirada enigmática, sonriendo de una forma que lo hace parecer que lo sabe todo.

- ¿Tienes ya un plan? –Yang lo mira con interés.

- Algo así. –Tatsuha amplía su sonrisa.

- Te escucho. –le dice emocionada y Tatsuha extiende su mano hacia ella. – ¿Qué?

- Todo tiene un precio querida, y más viniendo de mí. –el pelinegro le guiña un ojo coqueto y Yang le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Solo porque eres mi prometida te haré un buen descuento.

- Desgraciado.

- Nada en esta vida es gratis, deberías saber eso. –Tatsuha amplía su sonrisa al verla sacar su monedero.

- ¿Cuánto? –pregunta entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Cologane está en medio de su habitación, restregando sus tesoros con su cara de forma melosa.<p>

- ¡Algodón puro! –dice maravillada, oliendo como la pervertida que es, el nuevo bóxer masculino que entro a su colección.

La puerta corrediza se abre haciendo que la anciana voltee viendo a Tatsuha sonreírle de forma socarrona.

- Sensei, vengo a pedirle un favor. –le dice coqueto.

- ¡Pídeme lo que quieras Tatsuha! –chilla orgásmica, lanzándose al pelinegro, con la dirección de la entrepierna de este.

Pero antes de que llegue a él cae al suelo boca abajo ante un codazo de cierta amazona.

- ¿Seguro que esta vieja nos ayudara? –Yang mira a Tatsuha como si estuviera loco y este amplía su sonrisa.

Yang hace una mueca de dolor cuando con un solo dedo la anciana la golpea en la barbilla y con una agilidad impresionante cambia lugares con la peli-plata, ahora estando ella tirada boca abajo con las pompas alzadas y la anciana sentada en su nuca.

Yang está sorprendida, la anciana fue muy ágil y rápida, es tanta su impresión que no se enojó por como la vieja la derribo.

- ¿Sigues teniendo dudas? –Tatsuha se pone en cuclillas y mira a su prometida con diversión.

- ¿Cómo castigare a las niñas malas que golpean ancianas y a los niños malos que interrumpen a esta débil ancianita en sus momentos con sus tesoros? –la anciana se soba la barbilla pensativa mientras fuma de su pipa.

- _Esta anciana tendrá de todo menos de débil ancianita. –_a Yang se le sombrea la frente de negro, su instinto le advierte que esa vieja es tan peligrosa como lo es Happosai.

- ¡Ya se! –exclama la anciana golpeando su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo. –Si Tatsuha posa para mi uno de mis tesoros, los perdono. –la anciana mira bobalicona a Tatsuha que le sonríe divertido, para después poner frente a ella varias fotografías como si fueran barajas.

Yang al verlas se sonrojo y le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. La anciana ya tiene derrame nasal. Dos fotografías son de Ranma solo vistiendo bóxer, tres de Akane-chico saliendo desnudo del baño, dos de Mousse vistiendo solo un bermuda y una es de Cong solo teniendo una toalla tapándole sus partes nobles.

- ¡Son mías! –exclama la vieja lanzándose hacia las fotografías, dispuesta a quitárselas, pero Tatsuha fue rápido y las guardo.

- Serán suyas, junto con varios de mis bóxer, otros tantos de Tofu y muchos más de Ranma si acepta ayudarnos. –Tatsuha le guiña un ojo coqueto.

- Seré tu esclava si quieres. –dice orgásmica.

A Yang se le sombreo la frente de negro, no sabe que le da más miedo, que Tatsuha consiga hacer que esa mujer peligrosa diga eso o como esa mujer es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ese pago.

En cuanto Tatsuha amplio su sonrisa torcida, nadie se puede resistir a su chantaje.

* * *

><p>Este no ha sido su día, no solo se peleó con Yin, no solo la lastimo y le dijo esas cosas horribles, sino que ha habido muchos clientes, y el par de gemelas amazonas no se dignaron a ayudar, Shampoo se la paso haciendo entregas así que solo él y Mousse estuvieron atendiendo las mesas. Afortunadamente ya cerraron, y solo falta limpiar, cabe mencionar que las gemelas amazonas no se dignaron a ayudar.<p>

En este momento, Cong está sacando la basura, metiendo todas las bolsas a los grandes botes de basura que están atrás del negocio. Cuándo esta por meter la última bolsa sus instintos de guerrero lo alertaron, por lo que con agilidad atrapa el objeto que fue lanzado hacia él, pero al ponerlo frente a su rostro le da un tic nervioso al ver que se trata de un bóxer masculino.

- Esto es mío. –murmura incrédulo al reconocerlo.

Entonces ve a quien se lo lanzo ir hacia el tejado, por la oscuridad y ante su rapidez solo ve la sombra de alguien pequeño.

Cong chasquea la lengua y salta hacia el tejado.

- ¿Que ven mis oclayos?... ¡un sexy chico me ha seguido!

Cong se estremece cuando de la nada sale esa vieja y se comienza a restregar con su entrepierna. No está de humor para soportar viejas pervertidas, así que más que furioso la toma de los cabellos, alzándola a la altura de su rostro y se sorprende al ver que es esa vieja que anduvo dando problemas con las pastillas de amor.

- Más le vale que tenga una buena explicación por haber tomado mi ropa íntima. –le dice amenazante.

- No perdamos el tiempo dando explicaciones y mejor besémonos. –le dice melosa, parando las trompas y al pelinegro se le sombreo la frente de negro.

Cong la zarandea con brusquedad y la anciana se zafa del agarre para después quitarle los bóxer.

- ¡Un nuevo tesoro para mi colección! –exclama feliz para después saltar al otro tejado mientras ríe como maniática.

- ¡Eso es mío, lunática! –Cong comienza a ir tras ella, saltando también los tejados, no anda de humor y esa anciana se lo ha buscado.

* * *

><p>- <em>Estúpida marimacho… es una idiota y la muy infiel seguro que no ha regresado a casa porque se fue con alguno de sus prometidos para que la alimenten. <em>

Ranma que está en su habitación, al imaginarse a su prometida en una escena melosa con Ryoga y Mousse, golpea con más fuerza el muñeco de trapo de entrenamiento que tiene en su habitación.

El pelinegro viste un pantalón deportivo color rojo y una playera ceñida de tirantes color blanca.

Sus instintos de guerrero lo alertaron, por lo que voltea atrapado lo que le fue lanzado, al mirarlo ve que es una pluma de él mismo, por lo que voltea hacia la ventana para ver quien se lo lanzo viendo a Yang en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana.

- Eres bueno. –Halaga, sonriéndole amigable y Ranma se muestra sorprendido al verla ahí. –Hace unas horas le dijiste a Yin que si necesitaba tu ayuda no dudara en pedírtelo.

- Eso dije. –responde recuperando la compostura y mirándola serio.

- Bien. Pido tu ayuda en nombre de ella.

- Explícate.

- Reta a Cong a un combate por la mano de Yin.

Ranma ensancha los ojos sorprendido, pero después frunce el ceño.

- Ya estoy comprometido.

- Lo se… pero si Akane tiene más prometidos, ¿por qué tu no tener más prometidas? ¿No se te hace eso injusto? –Yang le sonríe divertida y Ranma frunce más el ceño.

- Te equivocas de persona, yo no soy así… además ¿crees que Yin me querrá como su prometido? Ella ama a Cong y yo a… —Ranma se corta, ladeando su rostro sonrojado.

- Reta a Cong y gánale la mano de Yin… solo ganaras su mano para librarla de Cong, no tienes que cumplir con el compromiso. Ni Yin ni yo te obligaremos… estarán comprometidos por nuestras leyes, pero si tu escoges a Akane, no haremos nada para impedirlo…

- Ni quien elija a esa marimacho. –Ranma bufa, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho y sonrojándose más.

- Hazle ese favor a Yin... incluso he encontrado a alguien que te entrene para esa pelea, asegurando tu triunfo y haciéndote más fuerte.

Ranma la mira con interés.

- ¿Me das tu palabra de que no me obligaras a casarme con Yin?

- Solo quiero que me ayudes a librar a Yin de Cong y que le den una paliza a ese bastardo por herir a mi hermana. –Yang frunce el ceño. –Si tú no quiere cumplir con el compromiso, no te obligare a hacerlo. Y créeme, Yin tampoco lo hará… al parecer te ganaste su aprecio.

- Si Yin se quiere librar de Con, ¿por qué eres tu quien pide mi ayuda?

- Porque Yin aún no sabe que la estoy ayudando… ella… —Yang chasquea la lengua, no le gusta hablar con los demás sus problemas menos cuando esos son problemas de su hermana. –Cong es un estúpido bastardo que hirió los sentimientos de Yin… prácticamente le dijo que solo la mantiene como su prometida porque necesita quien le dé herederos en un futuro.

- Estoy dispuesto a ayudarlas, pero si en verdad Yin quiere deshacer su compromiso con Cong que sea ella misma quien me lo diga.

- ¡No pensaba ocultárselo, de hecho quería que ella nos acompañe al entrenamiento! –Yang se muestra entusiasmada. –Yin tenía razón, eres un buen chico. –las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojan.— ¡Ve en una hora a la parada de autobuses que está aquí cerca, ahí te veré con Yin! –sin más Yang salta por la ventana y Ranma estira una de sus manos como si intentara detenerla.

- ¿Estaré haciendo bien en ayudarlas?... prácticamente estoy aceptando otro compromiso y eso me haría peor que Akane, ella por lo menos fue comprometida sin ella saberlo. –Ranma suspira con pesadez, lo hecho, hecho esta, además que desea ayudarlas, esas dos le caen bien.

* * *

><p>- ¡Yuju!... ¡he ganado un tesoro de guerra! –exclama Cologane emocionada, alejándose del parque dando pequeños saltos mientras mantiene el alto el bóxer de Cong que lleva como si fuera una bandera.<p>

Cong la mira alejarse sosteniéndose el estómago, y de rodillas en el suelo, tiene varios golpes en el cuerpo, está sucio, sudoroso, cansado y algunas heridas le sangran levemente.

- _Esa vieja es tan fuerte como el abuelo. –_Cong escupe algo de sangre y sus ojos muestran lo furioso que esta. –_aunque mi derrota también tuvo mucho que ver que no haya podido concentrarme… no podía dejar de pensar en Yin. –_Cong golpea con fuerza el suelo, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos. – ¡_Demonios! Es la primera vez que pierdo una pelea por no concentrarme._

* * *

><p>Yin está en la habitación que comparte con su hermana, se encuentra acostada de lado, abrazando una almohada.<p>

- ¡Yin! –Yang entra por la ventana, de un gran salto y Yin la voltea a ver sobre su hombro.

Yang se acerca ella y se inclina para que su rostro quede a la altura del rostro de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa, su hermana no está llorando, pero si se le ve triste.

- Encontré la forma para que rompas tu compromiso con Cong.

La mencionada ensancha los ojos.

- Si quieres romperlo te lo diré, si ya lo pensaste mejor y no quiere…

- ¿De qué se trata? –Yin la mira seria y Yang vuelve a sonreírle.

* * *

><p>Ranma afirmo bien su mochila y dejo la nota sobre la mesa. Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar duda, pero solo duro unos segundos.<p>

- _No solo ayudare a Yin sino que también me haré más fuerte. –_eso fue suficiente para quitar toda duda y sin más salto por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al lugar acordado ya estaban ahí las mellizas esperándolo, ambas al verlo le sonrieron amigables y Ranma les respondió la sonrisa.<p>

- Yang me contó todo… y te agradezco tu ayuda, pero antes de que decidas cualquier cosa me gustaría advertirte... –Yin lo mira seria. –…Cong es muy fuerte y no tiene consideración con sus contrincantes… no ha habido nadie que lo haya logrado vencer, el abuelo Happosai es el único que ha conseguido ganarle…

- Happy no es el único que lo ha vencido, yo también pude.

Los tres voltean sorprendidos, viendo a Cologane de lo más tranquila, sentada sobre un buzón de correos, fumándose su pipa.

- ¡Sensei! –exclama Ranma sorprendido.

- ¡Mi amado Ranma, ven a mis brazos! –la anciana se lanza hacia Ranma, pero antes de que llegue a su entrepierna, este le da un puñetazo en la nuca estrellándola contra el suelo.

- Con esta vieja hay que mantenerse siempre alertas. –dice entre dientes Ranma y a las mellizas les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.—espera, ¿eso significa que será ella quien me entrenara? –Ranma ensancha los ojos sorprendido, esa vieja prometió entrenarlo pero solo le ha enseñado una técnica de ahí la muy maldita se ha hecho pendeja.

- Oiga anciana ¿qué quiso decir con lo de hace un momento? –pregunta Yin poniéndose de cuclillas.

Cologane alza el rostro viéndose de lo más tranquila como si no se acabara de estrellar su rostro con el pavimento, agrietándolo. Y de hecho con verla parece que ni se golpeó.

- Como entrenare a Ranma para que lo venza, tenía que ver que tan fuerte es nuestro objetivo, eso y que quería toquetearlo. –dice pervertida y a Yin se le hincha una vena en la frente. –Es muy fuerte, demasiado para ser tan joven, dudo que Akane tenga posibilidades contra él, menos la tendrá Ranma. –ahora es Ranma a quien se le hincha una vena en la frente.

- Entonces, ¿no hay forma de que consiga que Ranma lo supere? –pregunta desesperanzada Yang y ella que estaba ya ilusionada por ver como vencen al pedante de Cong para ver si así se baja de la nube en la que está.

- ¡Claro que conseguirá superarlo! –exclama la vieja haciendo que los tres la miren ilusionados. –En unos cincuenta años y si Cong deja de entrenarse. –los tres sintieron como las esperanzas se les caen por los suelos a la vez que ellos mismos caen estilo anime.

- Oiga vieja, no nos ilusiones así para después matarnos la esperanza de esa forma. –Yang la toma de las solapas y la mira amenazante.

Los otros dos se ponen de pie mientras posan una mano en su frente.

- No lograra superarlo, pero si lograra vencerlo. –Cologane sonríe de forma sospechosa.

- Explíquese. –Yin la mira curiosa al igual que los demás.

- La suerte está de nuestro lado. –la anciana amplía su sonrisa. –Nuestro querido Cong no está en su mejor momento, hay algo que no lo deja concentrarse… lo pude notar mientras peleaba contra él y eso está a nuestro favor.

Yang alza ambas cejas es raro que Cong no se concentre, ese parece que siempre tiene todo bajo control. Yin se muestra preocupada al saber que algo podría estarle pasando a Cong, no puede evitar su preocupación, aun lo ama.

- ¿Y eso ayudara a que lo venza? –Ranma la mira curioso.

- Eso facilitara un poco las cosas… aun así no hay que bajar la guardia. Cong es poderoso aunque no logre concentrarse. –Cologane hablo seria como muy pocas veces lo hace. –Pero lo que sin duda te dará el triunfo será la técnica que te enseñare, es una técnica tan poderosa que derrotara hasta el más fuerte de los enemigos sin importar que seas mucho más débil que él. –los tres la miran con interés, Ranma mostrándose incluso sorprendido, no se puede creer que esa anciana le enseñara una técnica así. –_Ranma tiene que ganarle a Cong, solo de esa forma tendré los tesoros que me prometió Tatsuha y por ellos hare cualquier cosa. –_la anciana se muestra soñadora al tener esos tesoros en sus manos.

Y así es como pasaron las cosas y Ranma termino yéndose con esos tres para entrenar, como se darán cuenta Tatsuha omitió el detalle que Ranma no se fue solo con Yin sino que iban dos personas más, pero todas sabemos cómo es de cabrón ese Saotome

**Continuará**

**jajjajjaja ese tatsuha es un maldito, me encanta ese canijo, bueno ya sabemos porke ranma se fue con yin y no solo con ella, pero como vimos tatsuha omitio eso para cabrear a akane para divertirse, tremendo canijo**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	27. Es mejor perder el orgullo

**Es mejor perder el orgullo**

Ya ha amanecido y Cong no consiguió dormir en toda la noche porque por más que espero a Yin nunca llego para meterse en su cama, y dormir en sus brazos como lleva haciéndolo desde que llego a Japón. No sabe cuándo fue que se acostumbró tanto a tenerla en sus brazos como para ya no poder dormir si ya no la tiene en ellos. Lo único que sabe es que esa noche por más que se hizo el dormido como siempre ella nunca llego y él no pudo dormir.

Su cuerpo adolorido por la pelea que tuvo anoche no le importa, incluso el coraje que tuvo todo el día de ayer ha desaparecido.

- _¿Cuándo fue el momento en que deje de sentir esa soledad y vacío?... ah, ya lo recuerdo, fue cuando ella entro a mi vida… pero ella sigue estando en mi vida, ¿por qué me siento así nuevamente? ¿Será porque ahora ella ya no quiere seguir estando en mi vida? –_Cong hunde su cara en la almohada, sintiendo como el olor que esta conservaba de Yin ha disminuido.

* * *

><p>Cong entra a la cocina donde ya está su abuelo empezando a cocinar las primeras comidas del día.<p>

Cuando su nieto entro el anciano—_que esta sobre un banquillo—_ voltea a verlo, notando como se pone el delantal sobre la ropa.

- No tienes buena cara… ¿acaso no pudiste dormir? –comenta de una forma como si él supiera algo que Cong no.

- ¿En qué te ayudo? –Cong lo mira con indiferencia.

- Ayúdame a sacar la basura. –el anciano sonríe con algo de burla y Cong lo ignoro, dirigiéndose a donde está la basura para tomar las bolsas. –Por cierto… —Cong estaba por salir de la cocina, pero se detiene mas no voltea. –Yin y Yang se fueron a entrenar, pidieron permiso para faltar unos días, así que le ayudaras a Mousse y Shampoo a atender las mesas y con las entregas. –el anciano noto perfectamente como su nieto apretó con más fuerza el agarre en las bolsas y sin decir nada salió de la cocina. –_cuando uno es joven se complica tanto la vida. –_en anciano ríe entre dientes y regresa su atención a los tallarines que está cociendo.

* * *

><p>Cong abre la puerta trasera donde está el callejón donde dejan la basura. Coloca las bolsas en el suelo y abre la tapa del bote de basura, mas no la coloco en el suelo sino que de un ágil movimiento se volteo a la vez que lanza la tapa hacia el techo de la casa de enfrente.<p>

Akane-chico salto, esquivando la tapa y cae de pie frente a Cong a quien toma de las solapas y lo mira amenazante, al estar transformada en chico tienen casi la misma altura, si acaso Cong es un par de centímetros más alto que ella.

Akane-chico acerca más su rostro al de él de forma intimidante y Cong la mira con indiferencia.

- ¿A dónde cojones se llevó tu prometida a mi prometido? –pegunta amenazante.

Cong mostró sorpresa que le dejo en claro a Akane no sabía eso, cosa que la hizo chasquear la lengua y cuando lo suelta, ahora es ella tomada de las solapas y alzada con facilidad para quedar a la altura de Cong. La forma en que la mira le sorprendió, no solo se ve amenazante e intimidante, sino frio y espeluznante.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú… ¿dónde se llevó tu prometido a mi prometida?

Akane jamás había visto esa mirada en alguien, menos escuchado ese tono de voz, es tan intimidante, incluso ella misma sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

- No lo sé genio, por eso te vine a preguntar. –Akane jamás se dejara intimidar por nadie y lo mira altanera. –_Jodido Tatsuha es el único que sabe pero no está dispuesto a decírmelo al menos que le pague dos mil yenes, y no tengo dinero, por eso se me hizo más fácil preguntarle a este loco pero para mí mala suerte ni sabía que habían huido. –_Akane llora internamente ante su pobreza.

- Escúchame bien Tendo, si tanto te importa tu prometido será mejor que lo encuentres rápido y le digas que me regrese a mi prometida intacta o sino lo matare. –con brusquedad Cong suelta el agarre haciendo que una sorprendida Akane caiga de pompas al suelo, mirando como Cong da media vuelta y entra al negocio.

- _Tengo la sensación de que no amenaza para intimidar, en verdad sería capaz de matar a Ranma. –_Akane frunce el ceño, la furia paso, ahora se siente preocupada. –_ ni modo, tendré que pedirle prestado a la tía. –_Akane se pone de pie y salta hacia el tejado, para llegar más rápido yéndose de tejado en tejado. –_Ranma no baka… es un infiel, bastardo, coqueto y mujeriego, no sé ni porque intento salvarte el trasero, estúpido, cómo te atreves a irte con otra desgraciado infiel._

* * *

><p>Cong entra furioso a la cocina y se quita el delantal que aventó furioso al suelo haciendo que su bisabuelo voltee a verlo con absoluta tranquilidad.<p>

- ¿Dónde está Yin? –pregunta amenazante.

- No sé, solo dijo que se iría a entrenar. –responde despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros.

- No me confundas, yo no soy como Mousse y no me engañaras con facilidad –Cong se muestra furico. – ¡Sabes algo más, dímelo! –ordena acercándose intimidante a su abuelo.

- Aun no eres el líder, no puedes darme órdenes. –el anciano lo mira burlón, enfureciendo más a Cong. – ¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está Yin? Pensé que estarías contento por tener unas vacaciones de ella. –comenta con más burla.

- Ella es mía, y tengo derecho a saber dónde está. –responde sombrío y entre dientes.

- Si alguien te reta por la mano de Yin ¿qué harías?

- Lo mato, ella me pertenece.

El anciano sonríe complacido, como si eso quisiera escuchar.

- Al fin hablas como un guerrero hacia su mujer. –dice complacido, sin borrar su sonrisa y Cong frunce el ceño. –No sé dónde está, pero se porque se fue… planean ayudar a entrenar a Ranma para que te venza, te retara por la mano de Yin.

Cong se muestra más sombrío, se siente furioso, dolido y traicionado porque Yin este ayudando a otro hombre para vencerlo a él, pero en el fondo sabe que toda la culpa es suya, que él la orillo a eso.

- Y no solo Yin y Yang lo están ayudando en su entrenamiento, sino que cuando las seguí vi que Cologane se les unía, ella entrenara a Ranma… si no quieres que te quiten a tu mujer no subestimes a tu nuevo contrincante porque seguramente Cologane le enseñara una técnica que podría vencerte. –aconseja con sabiduría.

- Que lo intente. –Cong da media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí y entrenar, necesita sacar su furia de alguna forma y siempre le ha ayudado hacerlo entrenando.

- Eres más fuerte que ese niño, mucho más fuerte. Tienes la victoria asegurada sino te confías y terminas con el combate antes de que el chico intente hacer alguna técnica extraña… ni siquiera tienes que hacerte más fuerte para vencerlo si peleas con la cabeza fría como siempre lo haces, pero para tener una pelea asegurada necesitas descansar y recuperarte de la pelea que tuviste ayer con Cologane.

Cong no se sorprende porque su abuelo lo sepa, ese siempre se entera de todo.

- _¿Descansar? Por favor, como si pudiera hacerlo sabiendo que Yin esta en vaya a saber dónde con otro hombre, de solo pensarlo siento mi sangre hervir y sino saco esta furia podría lastimar a alguien a mi alrededor… solo hay dos cosas que le dan control a mi furia, una de ellas es tener a Yin cerca de mí y la otra es entrenar, ya que Yin no está aquí y ella es la causante del estado inestable en el que estoy no me queda de otra más que entrenar. –_Cong aprieta con fuerza los puños y sigue su camino.

* * *

><p>En las montañas se encuentran Yin y Yang sentadas estilo indio, viendo como Cologne provoca a un ya muy enfurecido Ranma que la sigue queriéndola golpear.<p>

- ¿Qué pretende enseñarle? Solo lo ha provocado y lo hace bailar a su ritmo. No veo que pueda vencer a Cong con eso. –comenta Yang para después darle una mordida a una de las patatas de la bolsa que tiene sobre sus piernas.

- Apenas han comenzado, dijo que le enseñara una técnica con la que vencerá a Cong. –Yin se muestra pensativa.

- No me fio de esa anciana, solo es una pervertida. –Yang suspira con pesadez y Yin estuvo completamente de acuerdo con ella.

- ¡Siempre serás el prometido menopaúsico para Akane, el débil, el feo! –Cologne ríe con diversión sin dejar de insultar a Ranma, que ante cada insulto está más furioso, solo quiere golpear a esa vieja y callarle la boca.

De pronto la anciana se detuvo, esperando que Ranma llegue a ella con un puño envuelto en energía, dispuesto a golpearle el rostro.

- Te tengo. –dice triunfante y sombrío el pelinegro.

En cuanto la anciana sonrío de forma traviesa y sus ojos brillaron de forma misteriosa.

Yin y Yang se ponen de pie teniendo los ojos muy abiertos al ver el gran tornado que se creó, es tan poderoso, saben que esa es la técnica, pero no saben cómo cojones consiguió hacerla la anciana.

Entre el remolino se escucha el grito de Ranma que a los pocos segundos cayo a los pies del par de Chinas, viendo sorprendidas lo muy herido que esta, la ropa está rota y sino ha quedado inconsciente es de milagro, notan como el pelinegro se le dificulta abrir los ojos.

- _Esta es… la técnica que le enseñara. –_Yin y Yang se muestran muy sorprendidas.

- _No debo subestimar a esa anciana. –_Yang mira con seriedad a Cologane que riendo como maniática está sentada en el mismo lugar donde Ranma la iba a golpear, sin rasguño alguno y fumando de su pipa.

- _Eso usaran contra Cong. –_Yin aprieta con fuerza los puños, preocupada, y enojándose por preocuparse, Cong no lo merece.

Adolorido y con algo de dificultad, Ranma se sienta, pasándose un brazo por el estómago, le duelen las costillas.

- Esa técnica se llama: "Hiryu Shoten Ha". –comenta la anciana después de darle una profunda calada a su pipa y soltar el humo. – ¿Qué entendiste de esa técnica, Ranma? ¿Sabes cómo hacerla o te la vuelvo a mostrar? –pregunta Cologane con burla. –solo la primera demostración es gratis, la segunda te la cobro… me conformo con verte el pene y me dejes restregar mi cara en él. –la anciana pone expresión de pervertida con derrame nasal intenso.

Yin y Yang la miran asqueadas. En cuanto Ranma se muestra serio, aun está algo sorprendido por lo que sintió y observo con esa técnica.

- No es necesario. –Ranma se pone de pie con algo de dificultad. –note como mi aura estaba ardiendo y la tuya estaba tranquila, fría. Por eso me provocabas, para que mi aura se hiciera caliente, al combinarse con la tuya hizo una colisión. –explica con seriedad, sorprendiendo a las mellizas, ahora que lo explica él entienden mejor el cómo se realizó esa técnica. –uno de los secretos es que quien la emplea debe mantener la tranquilidad y frialdad del aura, a su vez que hace que el aura de su contrincante suba de temperatura.

- Chico listo. –Cologne le sonríe con algo de burla.

- El que me hicieras seguirte, fue lo que no entendía… entonces caí en cuenta que tus pasos formaban un espiral, y yo los seguía. En ese momento no lo note por la furia, pero al ver los pasos que dejamos ahorita… —Ranma los apunta haciendo que las sorprendidas mellizas miren notando que efectivamente, los pies forman un espiral. –creo que la colisión y el que formáramos un espiral fue lo que formo el aura.

- Y esto se pone mejor; entre más poderoso sea tu contrincante, más poderosa será la técnica. –Cologane muestra una sonrisa llena de maldad.

- _Cong. –_no puede evitar preocuparse por él, si la técnica fue así de poderosa con el poder de Ranma no quiere ni imaginarse como lo será con el poder de Cong, jamás pensó que el poder de su prometido algún día se volvería en su contra.

- ¡Genial! ¡Con esa técnica seguro lo vences y le metes un remolino por el culo! –exclama animada Yang. – ¡Yin y yo te ayudaremos a que la realices!... ¿na Yin? –muy emocionada Yang voltea hacia su hermana, al fin conseguirá que se libre de ese Cong.

Yin solo le sonrío en respuesta, pero Yang frunció el ceño al ver esa sonrisa tan forzada, sabe porque esta así, pero lo ignoro. Ese bastardo ha herido a su hermana, debe pagar, ya ella se encargara de que su hermana lo olvide y sobrelleve.

Ranma se muestra pensativo, no le gusta pelear contra mujeres, pero si les dice eso las ofenderá, ante todo son guerreras, además que solo hay mujeres ahí, son las únicas que pueden ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>Cinco días, cinco jodidos días y al fin consiguió dinero… tuvo que trabajar en el restaurante del viejo Happosai porque nadie le quiso prestar el dinero, disque porque ya les debe mucho, ni porque lo hace por ayudar a Ranma se lo quisieron prestar.<p>

- _Son unos desgraciados. –_Akane-chica tiene expresión sombría.

Trabajar por cinco días en el restaurante del viejo significo aguantar los acosos de Mousse, los insultos y provocaciones de Shampoo. Agradece enormemente que Cong se haya largado a quien sabe dónde a entrenar, de esa forma no tendría que aguantarlo a él y como el restaurante estaba falto de personal el viejo lo contrato con la ayuda de Mousse.

Cuando al fin ahorro el dinero y no gracias a lo que le pegaron ahí, sino gracias a las propinas, trabajo como chico y chica atrayendo clientes a los que les coqueteo para que le dieran más propinas.

- _Lo que hago por ayudarte, bastardo infiel. –_Akane se ve más sombría al recordar todo lo que tuvo que aguantar.

Ya consiguiendo el dinero fue con Tatsuha a pagarle para que le diga donde cojones está el infiel de Ranma que seguro se está montando una orgia con las mellizas chinas.

- _Jodidas chinas roba prometidos. –_el aura de batalla de Akane está muy alzada, se ve tan intimidante que cualquier ser vivo se aleja de ella por instinto.

Ya teniendo la información, no dudo en ir corriendo después de preparar una mochila de viaje, no ha dormido, apenas ha comido, todo porque quiere llegar cuanto antes para hacer pagar a ese bastardo que tiene por prometido, con sus mellizas amantes. Así que lleva toda la tarde de ayer, toda la noche y parte de la mañana de este día caminando, sin dormir, enojándose ante cada segundo que pasa, ojerosa, sombría y con terribles instintos asesinos.

Akane se detiene al sentir tremendo poder de batalla, alza la mirada viendo un enorme tornado a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cuando el tornado de disipo a sus pies cayeron Yin y Yang muy mallugadas, heridas, con ropa hecha harapos y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

- _¿Qué cojones…? –_Akane las mira sorprendida, esas dos salieron del tornado.

- ¡Yin, Yang!

Al oír la voz de su prometido alza la mirada viéndolo cansado, sudado y sucio, pero sin ningún rasguño. Lo que la tranquilizo, pero se enfureció al verlo preocupado por esas dos, incluso la ignoro, solo se arrodillo y las mira con preocupación, como si ella no existiera. Todo lo que ha hecho por él, todo lo que ha hecho para dar con él y advertirle, y él se lo paga así.

- ¡Joder, vi mi vida pasar por mi cabeza dentro de ese tornado! –exclama adolorida Yang, abriendo con dificultad sus ojos.

- Un poco más y me quedaba sin aire, tiene un poder monstruoso. –Yin abre con dificultad sus ojos, sintiéndose muy adolorida. –Bien lo dijo la vieja, entre más grande sea el poder del contrincante, más poderoso será el tornado y esta vez fuimos ambas, por eso fue tan poderoso.

- Lo siento. –Ranma se rasca la nuca apenado. –pero… ¡lo conseguí! –exclama animado, contagiando a las mellizas con su sonrisa.

Akane está más furiosa, Ranma les ha sonreído, las sonrisas de Ranma son solo de ella. Le caga ver que le sonríe a otras mujeres, le caga que se relacione más con otras mujeres, le caga la interacción que está teniendo con otras mujeres, las cuales estuvo con ellas por una semana, a solas.

- Eres tan ingenuo y estúpido. –le dice llena de rencor.

Ranma alza la mirada, no es que no la haya visto, es que estaba tan emocionado por conseguirlo a la vez no sabía que decirle, se fue sin avisarle, está entrenando para pelear en una pelea donde ganara una prometida, antes de irse se habían peleado, no sabía cómo enfrentarla. Pero al ver como lo mira, como le habla le dolió.

- Jamás le ganaras a Cong, te hará papilla sin importar lo que hagas. –Akane lo mira con desprecio, da media vuelta y se aleja de ahí.

- ¡Lo conseguiré, ¿me escuchas?!... ¡lo conseguiré, le ganare, ya lo veras! –le grita también furioso, siempre sobrestimándolo, haciéndolo sentir inferior a ella, inferior a cualquiera de sus prometidos.

Yin y Yang se miran de reojo, no sabiendo que decir o cómo reaccionar, se sienten en parte culpables porque esos dos estén enojados.

* * *

><p>Yin entro a la oscura habitación de Cong, aprovechando que él está dormido. Se encuentra de cuclillas alado del futón donde esta acostado boca arriba, completamente dormido. Coloco la nota al costado de su cara, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se posa en el rostro de él. Notando lo guapo que es, lo mucho que lo extraño, por más que la lastime no dejara de sentirse atraída a él, lo sabe, y lo odia.<p>

Siendo muy cuidadosa le rosa con sus dedos la mejilla, intentando no despertarlo, pero cuando intenta retirar la mano se sobresalta cuando su muñeca es tomada y sus ojos de topan con la mirada fría de Cong.

Cong la jalo y alzo su rostro, haciendo que quede cerca al de ella, tan cerca que sus narices se rosan, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Tu hilo está atado al mío, por más que intentes alejarte siempre regresaras a mí. –le dice sombrío.

- No he regresado por ti, solo vine a dejarte la nota de desafío. –le dice molesta, su arrogancia la ama tanto como la odia.

Cong frunció mas el ceño y apretó más el agarre de la muñeca, provocándole una mueca de dolor.

- Así que sigues con esa estupidez de que otro intente tomar lo que es mío. –dice con burla, pero sus ojos muestran tanta frialdad como Yin jamás ha visto, por lo que debió su mirada al no podérsela sostener.

- Cong… por favor, no uses todo tu poder contra Ranma. –le pide suplicante, no puede evitarlo, a pesar de todo no desea que salga herido, no desea que le pase nada.

¿Lo está defendiendo? Cong no se lo quiere creer, no quiere, aun así su furia aumento, apretando más el agarre, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

- Peleare, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí. –esas crueles palabras le dolieron a Yin y ella que pensó que él no podría decir palabras más dolorosas de las que le dijo aquella vez. –mi orgullo está en juego, nadie me quita nada a mí, nadie me vence… mucho menos lo intenta… cargaras una muerte en tu conciencia, porque usare todo mi poder para matar a Saotome Ranma. –susurra con advertencia y amenaza sobre sus labios.

Siempre que él se acerca mucho ella no desaprovecha para besarlo, pero esta vez no deseo besarlo, solo deseo alejarse y así lo hizo, usando toda su fuerza se zafo del agarre y brinco hacia atrás, alejándose un par de metros que él. Le dedico una mirada dolida y sin más salto por la ventana.

Cong mira con absoluta frialdad por donde ella se fue, sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad, viéndose amenazante e intimidante.

* * *

><p>Akane no ha regresado a casa, si lo hace tiene que aguatar los reclamos de todos porque no regreso con Ranma, las miradas de reproche de todos, las burlas de Tatsuha. No lo soporta, no está de humor para soportarlo. Desde que regreso se la ha pasado en un terreno baldío golpeando una y otra vez un poster de madera que está ahí, en un intento de descargar su furia.<p>

Por un pelo, Akane esquiva el balde de agua fría que fue lanzado hacia ella. Sombría voltea a la dirección de donde se lo aventaron, viendo a Cologne sentada encima de una barda fumando de su pipa.

- Extraño tanto a mi Akane-chico que deseaba que me recibiera ahora que regrese. –dice con lamento, para después soltar el humo formando figuras con él.

- No estoy de humor vieja. –le dice entre dientes, aunque pensándolo bien la vieja le servirá para descargar su furia, así que sonriendo tétrica voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella y se truena caminando amenazante.

- ¿Sabes en que consiste el "Hiryu Shoten Ha"; la técnica que le enseñe a Ranma? –pregunta con una mirada de burla al igual que su sonrisa.

Akane detuvo sus pasos y la mira teniendo el ceño fruncido, no sabiendo de qué va la pregunta.

* * *

><p>En el parque a primera hora se concordó la cita, aprovechando el lugar y que a esas horas está casi vacío.<p>

En el lugar acordado se encuentran Mousse, Shampoo, Happosai, Yin y Yang; algo alejados de Cong que tiene sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, y Ranma que está de pie frente a él, haciendo algunos estiramientos. En medio esta Cologne leyendo un manga, y soltando carcajadas de vez en cuanto, si los otros dos no se han movido es porque están esperando que de la hora exacta en que se acordó.

- Chico violento, tonto, no ganar a hermano mayor. –Mousse sonríe con burla, teniendo una pose prepotente.

- Si Ranma gana estará comprometido con Yin… entonces Akane estará libre de él. –comenta Happosai como quien no quiere la cosa haciendo que Mousse y Shampoo ensanchen los ojos.

- ¡Tienes que ganar Cong! –grita Shampoo a todo pulmón, sacando abanicos de papel con la bandera de china dibujada, agitándolos.

- ¡Tú puedes chico violento! –grita Mousse a todo pulmón.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de las mellizas, la lealtad de Mousse se va al caño incluso con su hermano mayor cuando de tener a Akane se trata.

- _Jodido bastardo… solo me apoyas porque quieres quedarte con Akane. –_un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Ranma.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros… Akane? –comenta divertido Happosai, mirando de reojo el árbol que esta atrás de ellos haciendo que todos volteen.

Akane que está sentada en la rama de un árbol, bufa y voltea a lado contrario donde están ellos.

- ¡Prometida! –grita Mousse de lo más feliz, saltando a la rama, y se hincho frente a ella abrazándola, restregándose meloso.

- ¡Mousse! –grita en forma de sufrimiento Shampoo, lanzándose hacia Mousse, y este sin romper el abrazo con Akane le da una patada, tumbándola al suelo con el pie marcado.

Un aura sombría y una vena se ha hinchado en la frente de Ranma al ver como Akane no intenta quitarse al meloso Mousse. Entonces Akane lo mira y le sonríe de forma altanera, dejando que Mousse se restriegue más con ella.

- ¡Debes mantener la calma, Ranma! –le grita Yang al sentir lo intensa de su aura.

- _Debo calmarme, no debo enojarme… ignora a Akane y su odioso prometido, imagina que no está ahí. –_Ranma cierra los ojos e intenta tranquilizarse, le probara a esa infiel que puede vencer a quien ella no pudo derrotar.

Mousse esta de lo más feliz, Akane lo está dejando abrazarla, pegársele sin intentar apartarlo.

- Akane saber esto: si Ranma ganar, tu estar libre de Ranma. –le dice feliz Mousse.

- Eso oí. –responde Akane sonriéndole a Mousse que se sonrojo y la mira embobado.

Cologne mira de reojo a Ranma notando como su aura se había tranquilizado y volvió a explotar ante lo que dijo Akane. Para después mirar a Akane que tiene una sonrisa de triunfo. La anciana ríe entre dientes regresando su vista a su manga.

- _¿Qué pretendes Akane? –_Happosai mira con interés a Akane, es raro que ande tan simpática con Mousse.

- _Ignóralos Ranma, ignóralos… si ganas les dejaras la boca cerrada. No te humillaran más. –_Ranma hace todo lo posible por mantener la calma, consiguiéndolo lo que hizo que Akane frunza el ceño.

- Es hora. –comenta Happosai a la vez que Cong abre los ojos.

Ranma se puso en posición de combate esperando que Cologne de la señal, pero algo pasó tan rápido que creo una ventisca de aire que le alboroto las páginas a Cologne. Ranma ensancho los ojos al ya tener a Cong frente a él, tomándole con una mano del cabello y repartió una serie de golpes en su estómago, haciendo que solo parezca uno cuando en verdad fueron varios.

Las mellizas, Akane, Mousse y Shampoo tienen los ojos muy abiertos, ellos siendo artistas marciales apenas y lo vieron.

Cuando Akane vio a Ranma toser sangre se puso de pie haciendo que Mousse caída de la rama azotándose de pompas en el suelo.

- ¡No han dado inicio a la pelea, eso es trampa! –grita indignada.

Cong soltó a Ranma como si de basura se tratara y aventó algo hacia Akane, que lo atrapo con agilidad con dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha. Enojada ve lo que ese loco le lanzo, viendo que se trata de una tarjeta, donde viene el desafío.

- ¿Por qué cojones me da esto? –pregunta furiosa, ese loco es uno de los que más la saca de sus casillas.

- Te aclara que no hizo trampa, él inicio el combate a la hora exacta en el que se le reto. –explica divertido Happosai y Akane gruñe entre dientes a la vez que hace miles de pedazos la nota. –es la primera vez que lo veo tomarse algo enserio, y que se ve tan furioso. –Happosai le da una calada a su pipa, viéndose divertido.

Yin y Yang se muestran culpables, han metido a Ranma en eso, pensaron que con esa técnica ganaría, pero no ha conseguido darle ningún golpe y Cong no deja de golpearlo. Akane tiene el ceño fruncido, apretando sus puños con fuerza, ese bastardo esta golpeado tan cruel a Ranma. Shampoo está de lo más feliz, Cong va ganando, lo que significa que Akane no quedara libre de Ranma.

- ¡Chico violento ser débil! –grita indignado Mousse.

Ranma siente como le retumba la cabeza ante la patada que Cong le dio en la nuca, pero al oír el grito de Mousse frunció el ceño. Adolorido, y limpiándose la sangre que sale de su boca y nariz con brusquedad se pone de pie con dificultad.

- Vi desnuda a Yin cada que se duchaba en mi entrenamiento. –comenta sonriéndole con mofa.

La expresión sombría de Cong se marcó más aumentando su aura de batalla, y Akane es rodeada por un aura de batalla potente y espeluznante. Yin ensancha los ojos y Yang se muestra indignada, ella que confió en él y ese bastardo las espiaba cuando se duchaban en el lago, ya que ambas se duchaban juntas. Cologne que se había alejado ya que ahí no la dejaban leer alza la mirada de su manga riendo como bruja. Shampoo lo mira como el pervertido que es y Mousse incrédulo.

- _¿Qué cojones intenta ese niño? Decirle eso a Cong es como cavar su propia tumba. –_Happosai frunce el ceño, preparándose para detener la pelea en cualquier momento.

- ¡Oh!… ¡ver como Yin tan indefensa se duchaba, se tallaba sus pechos, se inclinaba dándome vista de su glorioso trasero! –exclama de forma poética Ranma, a todo estilo Kuno hablándole a Akane.

Cong está furioso, al igual que Akane, solo que el primero ya se lanzó al ataque de Ranma para matarlo, se lo merece, pero antes le sacara los ojos por andar viendo así a su mujer.

- ¡Ha entrado! –exclama emocionada Yang al ver que Ranma está haciendo que Cong se mueva a su ritmo, Cong es mucho más rápido y Ranma está débil, pero se las está ingeniando para que los ataques no le den y hacer que Cong lo siga.

Yin se muestra preocupada, ya no por Ranma, sino por Cong, está usando mucho poder, el tornado será atroz.

- _Esa técnica…. —_Happosai ensancha los ojos. –¡Cong cálmate!... ¡aléjate del él! –grita preocupado, pero su nieto no lo oye, esta cegado por la furia.

Shampoo y Mousse se muestran curiosos y extrañados al notar la preocupación del viejo.

- Ver a Yin desnuda, bajo la luz de la luna, mojada… fue tan excitante. Aun no es mi prometida, pero ansió que lo sea… la deseo tanto. –Ranma le sonríe con burla, notando como el aura de batalla de Cong se intensifica más, pero en especial se calienta. –_te tengo. –_piensa triunfante.

- ¡No! –al ver que Cong ya está en el final del remolino Yin intento ir a detenerlo, simplemente no puede, no puede dejarle, ese tornado podría matarlo, es tan poderoso, mucho más del que fue cuando se lo hizo a ellas, es tan monstruoso.

Pero la pelinegra no pudo ir a él, Yang la detuvo haciéndole una llave de lucha y Shampoo la ayudo, ambas como los demás notaron el poder del tornado si Yin entra dudan que salga viva, razón por más que ella forcejee no la dejan ir. Entonces algo paso rápido alado de ellas creando una intensa corriente de aire que les dio de lleno.

- Ya decía yo que eras un pervertido… ¡jodido bastardo!

- ¿Ah? –Ranma se saca de onda al ver a una terrorífica Akane alado de Cong queriéndolo matar también, tiene su aura tan elevada y tan caliente como la del pelinegro. – ¡espera Akane!... ¡no! –grita horrorizado cuando cruza sus puños frente a su cara a la vez que ambos dan su golpe directo a su rostro, pero ninguno le dio, ya había terminado el espiral, y el tornado los atrapo, a ambos. – ¡Akane! –grita muy preocupado metiéndose en el remolino.

Los espectadores miran sorprendidos el cómo los tres están dentro del tornado, no pensaron que Ranma entraría por su cuenta, mucho menos que Akane entrara, ya que gracias a ella el tornado tiene mucho más poder, se convino el de ella y el de Cong con el de Ranma, creando ese enorme tornado que hace que los espectadores crucen sus brazos frente a su rostro.

Dentro del tornado Ranma consiguió llegar con Akane, la abrazo cubriéndola con su cuerpo y Akane que pelea por mantenerse consiente le sonríe con algo de diversión.

- Jodida técnica te han enseñado. –susurra antes de perder la conciencia.

Ranma apretó más el abrazo, evitando que el tornado le haga más cortes, protegiéndola, gimiendo del dolor cuando los cortes se le hacen a él. Estar ahí adentro no solo lastima, sino que te corta la respiración, es tan difícil respirar.

Cuando Yin y Yang los vieron salir volando, saliendo de ese monstruoso tornado, ambas saltaron a la par que Mousse, pero Yang fue más rápida y atrapo en el aire a Ranma que tiene en brazos a Akane, la cual no suelta a pesar de estar semi inconsciente. Y Yin atrapo en el aire a un semi inconsciente Cong.

Nada más toco suelo con la ayuda de Yang, sintiendo ya seguro Ranma se dejó llevar por la inconciencia. En cuanto cuando Yin cae al suelo de pie, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas con Cong en sus piernas, este se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

- Cong. –lo llama preocupada al verlo caminar hacia donde están Ranma, Akane, Yang y Mousse.

- Hermano mayor. –Mousse está sorprendido, se le ve que apenas puede caminar, es sorprendente que siga consciente después de tremendo ataque.

Al llegar a medio camino Cong ya no pudo más, su cuerpo cedió y termino cayendo de lleno al suelo.

- ¡Cong/hermano mayor! –Yin y Mousse corren hacia él, preocupados.

Yang tiene los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Cong, él no dijo nada, pero le leyó los labios al estar frente a ella.

- _Sigo pensando que no la mereces… aunque al menos ya te diste cuenta que existe la posibilidad que la pierdas… no la tienes segura. –_Yang niega mostrando algo de diversión en su expresión.

* * *

><p>Cong comienza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es la luz del foco, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y que gruña molesto, por lo que intenta sentarse en futon de su habitación.<p>

- ¡No lo hagas! –Yin que estaba hincada a su lado se acerca rápidamente a él para ayudarlo. –Aunque no sientas dolor no significa que no puedas lastimarte. El abuelo te dio unas hierbas para que no sientas dolor y puedas descansar.

Cong la mira de esa forma tan inexpresiva que posee. Ya recuerda porque está ahí, la pelea que tuvo con Ranma así lo dejo, pero recuerda que por suerte él lo venció.

- ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

- Unas cinco horas. –le responde Yin sin mirarlo a los ojos y eso no le gusto a él.

- ¿Has estado aquí todo ese tiempo?

- Quería estar aquí cuando despertaras.

Cong la toma de la barbilla, obligándola a alzar el rostro y frunció el ceño al ver que aunque le alce el rostro ella desvía la mirada.

- ¿Estas furiosa porque gane? ¿Querías casarte con ese estúpido? –su tono de voz mostro rencor. – ¿Ahora le amas a él? –su tono de voz subió de volumen.

- Sigues pensando que mi amor es infantil. –Yin sonríe con tristeza. –Desgraciadamente lo que siento por ti no es algo que desaparecerá de la noche a la mañana, incluso dudo que desaparezca algún día. –Cong sintió una gran alivio al oír eso, la soledad y el vacío que siente desde que tuvieron esa pelea desapareció.

- Entonces ¿por qué lo apoyaste a él y no a mi cuando soy yo al que amas?

- Porque quería romper el compromiso contigo

- ¿Estabas dispuesta a casarte con otro con tal de no estar comprometida conmigo? –Cong vuelve a fruncir su ceño y finalmente Yin lo miro a los ojos, pero el pelinegro prefirió que no lo haya hecho porque estos mostraron ese dolor que le duele tanto a él.

- Haría lo que sea para que tú no seas infeliz… tú lo dijiste: pensar que te casaras conmigo te enferma… pensé que evitándolo tú no te sentirías así al saber que algún día tendrías que casarte con alguien como yo.

- Yin. –dice su nombre en un susurro, todo esto lo causo él y lo sabe. –_ Prefiero perder mi orgullo por la persona que amo, que perder a la persona que amo por mi orgullo._

- Quería esperar a que despertaras para decirte que me regresare a China. –Yin deja de mirarlo, no quiere que él sienta lastima por ella. –ahí estaré para cumplir con mis responsabilidades para cuando regreses a to…

- No te vayas. –Cong la jala hacia él, haciéndola chocar con su pecho, sorprendiéndola y se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió como él la abraza con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

- Cong…

- Mentí. Todo fue mentira. – le susurra en el oído. –Siempre has sido tu desde que te encontré en el bosque… rechazaba los desafíos de las demás amazonas cuando podía hacerlos porque no quería que fuera ninguna de ellas, aceptaba todos tus desafíos porque quería que fueras tú, cada que perdías me enojaba porque tenía que esperar para que fueras mía. –Yin tiene los ojos muy abiertos, siente que se quedó dormida y está soñando. –me decía en el siguiente lo va a conseguir, pero perdías y yo me enfurecía, comenzaba a odiar ser más fuerte que tu… entonces tu dijiste que no lo intentarías más… —Cong sonrío sobre la piel del cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo. –Si perdías dejarías de intentarlo y ya jamás serias mía, entonces me deje vencer de la forma más estúpida que haya existido, no lo pensé, y solo actué, quise que en verdad haya quedado noqueado esa vez para no soportar como pierdo mi orgullo por ti ante todo mi pueblo, pero desgraciadamente estaba consciente…

- Pero tú estabas…

- Yo fingía estar inconsciente. –Cong vuelve a sonreír sobre el cuello de ella. – ¿Enserio creerías que con esa estupidez el hombre que elegiste para ti quedaría inconsciente? –Yin niega, si, se le hizo de lo más extraña la situación pero era más fácil de creerlo, a que Cong lo haya fingido todo porque en verdad quería que ella ganara, porque quería comprometerse con ella. –Pero mi prometida ya no era una niña, no era la niña que me cautivo. –las mejillas de Cong están muy rojas, por eso esconde su cara en el cuello de ella, es la primera vez que habla tanto y dice cómo se siente, pero ella es Yin, ella debe saberlo, ahora que sabe que si la sigue haciendo creer que esta con ella por obligación la puede perder, que ella buscara a alguien que la aleje de él lo aterra, ahora que sabe que si hay posibilidad de perderla le da mucho miedo que prefiere decírselo todo y perder el orgullo que perderla a ella. –ahora es una mujer, una mujer que me atrae y una mujer que no perdía oportunidad para insinuárseme. –las mejillas de Yin se sonrojaron pero no intenta apartarse se siente tan bien oírlo hablar mientras la abraza. –yo ante todo soy un hombre, un hombre que se siente más que atraído a esa amazona que tengo por prometida, solo quería arrancarle la ropa y tomarla…

- ¿Enserio? –Yin intenta separarse para verlo pero Cong no la deja apretando más el agarre.

- Enserio. Con solo olerte me pones duro. –confiesa más sonrojado. – ¡Yin! –exclama en un ronco gemido, alejándose de ella cuando ella le toco la entrepierna por sobre el pantalón.

- Es verdad. –dice sorprendida.

Cong coloca una mano sobre su boca en un intento de tapar su sonrojo y Yin al verle los ojos acuosos por la vergüenza y el sonrojo que inútilmente intenta ocultar se le quiso echar encima y violarlo, pero la mirada que le dirigió Cong la hizo no hacerlo.

- Eres tan osada… nada te da vergüenza y eso me lo pone muy difícil. –le dice con reproche. –por esa razón fue por la que me fui de China, si seguía ahí terminaría tomándote sin importar que no estemos casados… mi plan era estar aquí hasta que llegue el día que los ancianos declararon para casarnos.

- Pero eso es en un año. –Yin infla los mofles en un puchero encantador. –Falta mucho para eso… si estamos comprometidos no tiene nada de malo que tú y yo…

- ¡No tomare a mi esposa antes de casarnos! –le dice firme. –Me educaron para ser líder, y como líder tengo que respetar las leyes… en ellas claramente dice que no se debe tomar a ninguna amazona antes del matrimonio. No te deshonrare a ti tomándote antes de casarnos.

- Cong. –Yin le rodea el cuello con los brazos. – ¿Me amas?

Cong ladea su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar sus mejillas que se volvieron a sonrojar.

- Asiente si es así. –le dice risueña, sabe lo difícil que es para él esas cosas, no fue educado para mostrar o decir sentimientos y digamos que en este día ha mostrado y dicho muchos sentimientos.

Cong asintió levemente con la cabeza y Yin sonrío llena de dicha, aun le sigue pareciendo un sueño, pero si lo es no quiere despertar de él.

- Entonces tu alma es mía como la mía es tuya. –Yin acerca su rostro al de él y posa sus labios en su barbilla. –No me importan las leyes, yo solo quiero que Cong sea mío en cuerpo y alma y quiero ser de Cong en cuerpo y alma. –susurra sobre la piel de él de forma insinuante, sintiendo como él se tensa. –_así que siempre se ha tensado porque le gusta, no porque le disguste. –_Yin sonríe traviesa, como si hubiera descubierto alguna travesura.—Si hacemos el amor los ancianos ni enterados, están muy lejos de aquí, a miles de kilómetros… pero si se llegan a enterar se harán de oídos sordos y ojos ciegos, jamás juzgaran a su futuro líder, menos si este es el más fuerte que han tenido…

- ¿Y si te preño? –Cong baja la mirada para toparse con los ojos de ella. –Tu aldea y la mía sabrán que te deshonre antes de que nos casáramos, no quiero que nadie te juzgue…

- No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí. –ronronea sacando su lengua y lamiéndole la barbilla, tensándolo más. –Por otro lado hay formas de cuidarse para que no me preñes. –Yin posa sus manos en el torso de él sintiéndolo tensarse más y como el corazón de él palpita tan fuerte como el de ella, sabe que lo está doblegando.

- _Es tuya, tómala… de esa forma ya nadie podrá quitártela porque su cuerpo y alma será completamente tuya. –_Cong gruñe, esa vocecita no ayuda en nada a su autocontrol y Yin menos.

Cong ensancha los ojos cuando Yin tomo sus manos y se las puso sobre los senos, obligándolo a que los tome en sus manos, notando lo perfecto que caben en ellas. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a masajearlos y Yin gimió.

- Soy tuya Cong, solo toma lo que es tuyo. –ronronea sobre los labios de él.

Adiós autocontrol, Cong sellos sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado, hambriento y mostrándole en él toda la pasión que se ha estado reprimiendo todos estos años, mientras la besa no dejo de masajearle los senos y Yin llevo sus manos al torso de él, masajeándolo.

- Cong… acabo… recordar… herido… mejor… luego. –dice entre el beso ya que cada que rompe el beso para intentar hablar él vuelve a sellar sus labios con los de ella.

- ¡A la mierda con mis heridas, no me duelen!

Cong la acuesta en el futon, colocándose encima de ella, acorralándola con sus brazos que están en cada costado de la cabeza de ella.

- _Creo que desperté un monstruo. –_Yin sonríe nerviosa al verle la mirada llameando en deseo y hace una exclamación de sorpresa cuando él toma cada extremo del vestido y lo rompe, dejándola en interiores

Cong le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, mostrándose hambriento a verla solo con ese sostén y bragas de encaje color rojos.

- _Yo soy la que se transforma en lobo, pero me siento como si fuera un cordero en las garras del lobo. —_Yin marca más su sonrisa nerviosa. –Cong que no te duelan no significa que no te lastimes.

- ¿Sabes cuánto me he reprimido? –Cong lleva una mano a las bragas y las arranca, sorprendiéndola. –No, no lo sabes… de saberlo no hubieras intentado provocarme. –Yin está más nerviosa, jama lo había visto así pero también esta excitada, con solo ver como él mira el sexo de ella la hace ponerse húmeda. –Tienes razón. –Cong con dos de sus dedos le rosa el vientre haciéndola estremecer. –eres mía… a la mierda con los ancianos y con las aldeas… tomare lo que es mío. –Cong baja sus dedos al sexo de ella, metiéndolos entre los labios y gruñe al sentir como sus dedos se empapan y la calidez, su pene palpito ansioso por tomar el lugar de esos dedos.

- ¡Cong! –gime Yin. –No estoy… no estoy en mis días fértiles… aun así deberíamos usar condones. –el pelinegro alza la mirada hacia ella, pareciendo un niño curioso.

- No tengo condones. –el pelinegro saca sus dedos y los lame con sensualidad, la sola vista hizo a Yin gemir y humedecerse más.

- Yo tampoco… creo... creo que deberíamos esperar a que los compremos. –no quiere esperar, pero pensándolo mejor ella tampoco quiere embarazarse aún, y aunque no esté en sus días fértiles no se quiere arriesgar.

Cong se inclina, acercando su rostro al de ella mientras lleva sus manos al sostén.

- Nos casaremos. –susurra sobre los labios de ella.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Nos casaremos mañana por las leyes japonesas, así si te dejo preñada ahorita nadie juzgara a mi mujer. –le dice arrancándole el sostén y Yin ensancha los ojos a la vez que una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. –que se jodan los ancianos y sus leyes… te tomare ahorita, me casare contigo mañana y cuando regresemos a China nos casamos por sus leyes… asunto arreglado.

Antes de que Yin replique Cong sello sus labios en un apasionado beso y con una mano le masajea los senos, sentirlos sin ropa es una sensación tan placentera. Y Yin respondió el beso, dejándose llevar, total lo ama y lo desea, que venga lo que tenga que venir, igual a ella le vale lo que piensen los demás lo único que le importa es estar con Cong y que él la ame.

Entre el beso, Yin llevo sus manos al elástico del pantalón y los bóxer, bajándoselos, liberando la dolorosa e imponente erección de su prometido. Luego subió sus manos, acariciándole el vientre, tensándolo al sentir el contacto de esas pequeñas manos acariciándole el vientre, el torso, rosándole con sus uñas. –_No lleva camisa, solo algunas vendas—_

La falta de aire les hace romper el beso, pero solo toman un poco y vuelven a unir sus labios. La pelinegra rodea el cuello de Cong con sus brazos, acercándolo a ella, haciendo que la punta de su pene toque su húmedo sexo, provocando que Yin arquee la espalda a la vez que rompe el beso y que Cong gruñe entre dientes.

- Necesito meterla ya. –gruñe ronco, mordiéndole la barbilla, bajando sus suaves mordidas al cuello, donde deja marcas y Yin no deja de gemir.

- ¡Entra Cong, te necesito! –gime suplicante, moviendo sus caderas, su sexo exige más de ese contacto, si la punta tocando sus labios se siente así no quiere ni imaginar cómo se siente sentirlo adentro.

Cong se separa, quedando de rodillas en medio de las piernas de ella, es su primera vez, tanto la de ella como la de él, no le faltaría el respeto siéndole infiel, sin contar que siempre ha sido ella a quien ama a quien desea. Ha oído que duele la primera vez para las mujeres, al verle su sexo húmedo, ansioso, retiene un gruñido bestial, sintiendo su pene palpitar ansioso, se ve tan estrecho, duda que su pene quepa, no la quiere lastimar.

- Yin… abre más las piernas. –pide ronco, con sus ojos brillosos por el deseo, se la quiere devorar toda.

Yin tiene la respiración agitada, mejillas sonrojadas y labios entreabiertos, Cong jamás la había visto tan erótica. Obediente abrió todo lo que puede sus piernas, dándole mejor vista de su sexo. Cong no es que sepa mucho, las cosas que hace las hace por instinto, como líder le enseñan de todo, menos esta clase de temas, son muy reservados para esto los ancianos.

Cong guía su pene a esa estrecha y húmeda entrada, cuando la punta la toco ambos gimieron, él incluso lucho para no cerrar los ojos, necesita estar adentro, todo su ser lo exige.

Yin arquea la espalda cuando lo sintió entrar, inevitablemente el dolor marco su rostro, sabe que duele, pero Cong es tan grande y ancho que siente que la va a partir en dos.

Cong se contiene, apenas ha entrado la punta y ya la está lastimando, lo ve en su rostro, en sus ojos, el placer ya no lo siente, solo dolor. A él le está doliendo también, ella se tensó, no puede sacarla más ni meterla más, le está apretando mucho la punta, pero sabe que lo que le duele a él no se compara con lo que le duele a ella.

- Yin relájate para poder sacarla. –le dice serio, aunque no deja de estar excitado, desea tanto hundirse en ella, hacerla suya, tomarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor, desquitar todos sus deseos reprimidos por ella.

- ¡No salgas! –exclama berrinchuda, alzando sus brazos para que se acerque a ella.

Cong se inclina, dejando que le rodee el cuello con sus brazos, acercándole más el rostro al de ella, haciendo que sus narices se rocen, que sientan sus pesadas respiraciones.

- Te duele, no te fuerces. –le dice serio.

- ¿Ya no lo deseas? ¿No te gusto? –pregunta molesta.

- No digas tonterías, sigo duro como una tabla, en cambio fue a ti a quien dejo de gustarle.

- No ha dejado de gustarme. –Yin le rosa los labios, provocándolo. –Solo la primera vez duele, las demás ya no. –Yin le sonríe de oreja a oreja. –hazme tuya Cong, reclama lo que te pertenece. –ronronea, moviendo sus caderas de forma provocativa.

Cong gruño perdiendo el autocontrol que conservaba para no lastimarla y entro en ella en una sola estocada aprovechando lo húmeda que esta y que se había relajado. Yin gimió, dolió, más aun cuando rompió el gimen.

- ¡Mierda! –exclama frustrado, la lastimo, se estaba conteniendo para no hacerlo, intento separarse, salir de ella, pero le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas y le abrazo más fuerte el cuello.

- Bésame Cong. –le pide inclinando levemente su rostro a un lado, viéndolo coqueta, con ese sonrojo adorable, labios entreabiertos, ojos llorosos, Cong se puso más duro con verla así, lo que ella sintió y reprimió un gemido de dolor y placer.

Cong la beso, con tanta ternura y pasión, usando su lengua para que juegue con la de ella. Yin tomo una de sus manos y la llevo a uno de sus senos. Cong sin romper el beso, tomo con suavidad el seno, lo masajeo, dándole placer a ella, a él, le excita vérselos, como tocárselos, sentirlos, masajearlos.

Es tan placentero estar dentro de ella, no imagino un placer así, sentir como esas húmedas y estrechas paredes aprietan y envuelven su pene es tanto placer que duda soportar mucho sin moverse, su instinto, todo su ser le pide moverse, brusco, rápido, hundirse en ella todo lo que puede.

Gimió sobre sus labios cuando ella movió su cadera, ella también quiere que se mueva. Haciendo el beso más apasionado comenzó a moverse, haciéndolos gemir a ambos entre el beso, que la saliva una sus labios al separarlos un poco por falta de aire, sus respiraciones chocan con el rostro del otro mientras Cong sale de ella, mas no completamente, para volver a hundirse todo lo que puede, haciendo eso una y otra vez, yendo más rápido conforme pasan los segundos, conforme el cuerpo de ambos lo piden.

No pensaron que hacer el amor los hiciera sentir más unidos, sentirse uno.

* * *

><p>- ¿Aun estas enojada? –Ranma se muestra cansado al estar en la cama de hospital alado de la que esta Akane.<p>

Ambos con pijama, vendas, parches de gasas. Akane tiene sus brazos cruzados y ladea su rostro a lado contrario.

- ¡Jum!

- ¡Ya te dije que solo lo dije para provocarlo, jamás la vi desnuda! –grita exasperado.

- ¡No te creo, enfermo pervertido! –Akane voltea para fulminarlo con la mirada.

- ¡Tú no me reclames nada marimacho, que bien que te vi de acaramelada con Mousse!

- ¡Yo no lo espié mientras se baña!

- ¡Ni yo a ella!

- ¡Lo dijiste!

- ¡Se lo dije para provocarlo!

- ¡Aunque eso fuera verdad, aun así peleaste por su mano!

- ¡Ya te dije porque lo hice!

- ¡No te creo!

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡Pervertido!

- ¡Marimacho!

- ¡Feo!

- ¡Machorra!

- ¡Menopaúsico!

Ambos se fulminan con la mirada, queriéndose matar con ella, maldiciendo estar en la misma habitación que el otro.

**Continuará**

**despues de una eternidad al fin me regreso la inspi en este fic**

**pido disculpas por la demora**

**al fin cong se sincero con yin, spero les haya gustado el lemon de esos dos :3**

**muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews**

**saludos**

**besotes**

**kriss**


	28. Una broma cruel

**Una broma cruel**

Akane está acostada en el pasillo que conecta la casa con el estanque, leyendo un manga, riendo de lo más escandalosa.

Ranma que esta hincado a un costado de la mesa la mira de reojo, con desaprobación y mientras guía su taza con te a sus labios.

- _¿Es que no puede ser al menos un poco femenina? –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, eso es como pedirle agua al desierto.

- ¡Ranma, hijo!

Seguido del llamado se oyen unos pasos chocar con la madrea acercándose lo que hace que el par de adolecentes alcen la mirada, viendo a Nodoka acercarse sosteniendo varias cartas.

- Te llego una carta. –avisa entregándole el sobre.

- Gracias mamá. –Ranma le sonríe amigable y su madre le sonríe en respuesta, sin más se va a seguir con las cosas de la casa.

Ranma se dispone a abrir su carta y Akane gatea rápidamente hacia él, colocándose atrás, mirando muy curiosa sobre su hombro. Ranma la mira de reojo con incredulidad, mas Akane lo ignora, su vista curiosa está en la carta.

Suspirando con pesadez la saca, dándose cuenta que se trata de una fotografía donde frente a un antiguo templo sale Yin haciéndole el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano derecha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con su brazo izquierdo rodea el brazo de Cong que mira con fastidio a otro lado de la cámara.

- ¿Por qué esa loca te manda eso? ¿Qué no se supone esta de luna de miel?... ¿Quién pasa su luna de miel en Kioto? –pregunta Akane mostrando fastidio, en un intento de ocultar sus celos.

- Es un lugar hermoso e histórico. –responde con fastidio, rodando los ojos y mejor voltea la fotografía para ver lo que puso.

Es nuestra primera fotografía en Kioto.

Muchas gracias Ranma.

El pelinegro sin poder evitarlo sonríe levemente, le alegra que Yin sea feliz con la persona que ama y sea correspondida. Se siente bien al poder haber ayudado en eso, en que Cong se diera cuenta de lo que siente y deje de lastimar a quien ama.

Akane frunció al verlo sonreír así, aún no se le olvida que él peleo por la mano de Yin y los celos la carcomen.

- ¿Qué? ¿Triste porque Yin se casó? –pregunta con brusquedad, no puede evitarlo, necesita que le preste atención, y solo molestándolo lo consigue.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –pregunta con brusquedad, volteándola a ver.

- Sin mal no recuerdo peleaste por su mano. –Akane sonríe con mofa, mostrando burla.

- ¡Ya te dije porque lo hice, y si no quieres creerme es tu problema! –molesto se pone de pie y se va de ahí, desde que fue la pelea; seis días exactamente Akane se la pasa recalcándole eso cada que sale al tema Yin o Yang, o ambas.

Akane con mueca de malas pulgas lo mira alejarse y al perderlo de vista se pone de pie, lo mejor es que se vaya a entrenar.

* * *

><p>En el restaurante del abuelo de Mousse se encuentra Tatsuha teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yang llega a donde esta él y estampa el plato de fideos enfrente del pelinegro, mostrando una mueca arisca.<p>

- Cuando termines, lárgate. –le dice con brusquedad.

- Que grosera, y yo que vine especialmente por ti. –le dice "dolido"

- Viniste por comida gratis… te agarras de que eres mi prometido para comer gratis aquí. –Yang afila su mirada, es tan pesado.

- En parte. –Tatsuha le sonríe de forma socarrona y Yang afila más su mirada. – también vine porque eres mi prometida y se lo solita que has de estar desde que tu hermana se fue de luna de miel… soy tan bueno, mira que no te guardo rencor por no invitarme a la boda. –le dice falsamente ofendido.

- Fue una ceremonia privada, donde solo la familia fue. –recalca mirándolo como si fuera un moco.

- Y yo soy parte de la familia, soy tu prometido. –Tatsuha le sonríe de oreja a oreja y Yang hace mueca de desagrado.

- Desgraciadamente lo eres. –le dice despectiva.

- ¡Correo!

Ambos voltean viendo como Mousse esta ya frente al cartero, tomando las cartas.

- ¡Yin mando cartas! –exclama animado.

- Si yo estuviera de luna de miel no tendría tiempo para eso. –comenta divertido Tatsuha.

- Lo bueno es que ella no es tu. –responde Yang con molestia, es tan entrometido.

- Toma Yang, esta te la mando a ti. –Mousse se acerca y le entrega un sobre, sin más regresa a la cocina a ayudar a su abuelo—_Shampoo anda haciendo entregas—_

Algo impaciente Yang abre la carta, extraña a su hermana, nunca se han separado y ya llevan seis días sin verse.

¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho Yang! Kioto es tan lindo, la próxima vez que venga vendrás conmigo.

Cong ha sido muy atento, lo quiero mucho, es hasta tierno cuando estamos solos y no pensé que lo seria, aun siento que sigo soñando… ¡Soy tan feliz!

¡Te extraño mucho Yang!

Yang sonríe feliz por ella. Al voltear la fotografía amplía su sonrisa al ver a su hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla a Cong que no mira a la cámara, tiene su rostro ladeado a un lado en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo. Se quiso reír, seguro que no sabe cómo salió en la fotografía, y le hace inmensamente feliz ver lo feliz que esta su hermana.

- Deberías sonreír así más seguido… te vez muy guapa cuando lo haces.

El comentario de Tatsuha la sobresalto e hizo borrar su sonrisa teniendo un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Alza la mirada viéndolo sonreírle de forma altanera lo que la hizo bufar indignada porque la haya visto así y sin más da media vuelta y se va de ahí a atender las demás mesas.

Tatsuha apoya su codo en la mesa y mejilla en su mano, mirándola alejarse, viéndose divertido tanto en su mirada como sonrisa.

- _Tengo una prometida muy guapa y enojona. –_su sonrisa divertida se hace más grande.

* * *

><p>Es la hora de la cena, toda la familia se encuentra alrededor de la mesa, degustando los platillos de Nodoka. Akane y su padre como siempre muestran los pocos modales que tienen, atragantándose como posesos.<p>

- ¡Familia, les tengo una gran noticia! –exclama Nodoka de lo más feliz haciendo que sus hijos y esposo dejen de comer para verla curioso, los otros dos solo la miran curiosos, por nada en el mundo dejaran de tragar. –hoy recibí una carta de mi hermana menor diciéndome que Nabiki se quedara con nosotros una temporada. –anuncia de lo más feliz, otra mujer en casa la hace muy feliz, Akane no cuenta como una, por más que intente hacerla femenina esa no se corrige.

Hubieron distintas reacciones; Genma puso expresión de circunstancia, Ranma puso expresión de terror, Tofu sonrío cálidamente, Tatsuha se mostró emocionado, los dos restantes curiosos.

- ¿Quién es Nabiki? –pregunta con curiosidad Akane.

- Una pesadilla. –oye que susurra su prometido a su lado solo para que ella lo oiga lo que le hizo sentirse más curiosa. –_Tatsuha y Nabiki bajo el mismo techo… que pesadilla. –_Ranma tiene esa necesidad de huir de casa que tiene cuando Nabiki y su hermano se juntan.

- Nabiki es mi sobrina, hija de mi hermana menor. –explica Nodoka viéndose muy contenta. –es de la edad de Tatsuha, nacieron casi por las mismas fechas y siempre se han llevado muy bien.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo si son tal para cual? –susurra nuevamente Ranma viéndose deprimido y Akane oír eso le trajo muy mala espina.

- ¡Genial! ¡Tenía como cuatro años sin ver a Nabiki! –dice emocionado Tatsuha.

- Seguro se ha convertido en una chica muy hermosa. –Tofu amplía su sonrisa.

- Estoy seguro de ello. –Nodoka sonríe ampliamente.

- _Hola amiga pobreza… Tatsuha, mi mujer, y ahora Nabiki, sumándole los dos colados en casa, terminare siendo pepenador. –_lagrimas amargas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Genma.

* * *

><p>Akane-chico comienza a abrir los ojos, despertándose, intenta moverse pero algo se lo impide, haciendo que alce la mirada viendo que un brazo le rodea el torso, que noto desnudo, ella duerme con pijama.<p>

- _Estoy segura que me dormí siendo chica. –_piensa más extrañada al darse cuenta que esta transformado en chico.

Voltea a su derecha para ver quien la abraza viendo a una desconocida de cabello castaño claro, corto, acurrucándose con ella, abrazándola. Tiene facciones hermosas y agraciadas. Al sentir sus senos chocar con su costado quita la sabana, pudo notar que la chica tiene un cuerpo muy proporcionado, pero lo que la dejo en estado de shock es que esta completamente desnuda como ella.

- _¿Qué cojones…? –_no es que le sorprenda ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, después de todo ella es una mujer, no importa que este transformado en chico, esta acostumbrada, lo que la deja así es que esa chica este con ella en la cama siendo ella chico.

Cuando la chica comenzó a gemir, haciendo muecas de estar despertando, Akane se alejó de ella como si quemara, por más que intenta recordar que hace esa chica ahí no logra acordarse, solo recuerda que se metió a su futon como todas las noches y despertó con ella en su futon desnuda y ella desnuda… ¡siendo chico!

Asustada mira hacia donde está el futon de su padre, aliviándose que no esté ahí, si de por si en esa casa la toman como una fenómeno pervertida, no quiere imaginar con lo que saldrán si la ven así, seguro malinterpretaran.

La chica abrió los ojos mostrando unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Se sentó y estiro sus brazos, a la vez que bosteza.

- ¡Buenos días, Akane-kun! –dice melosa y provocativa cuando su mirada se topó con la asustada de Akane a la cual le dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunta asustada, apuntándola de forma acusadora.

- ¿No me recuerdas? –pregunta dolida. – ¡¿después de todo lo que pasamos anoche, después que tomaste mi pureza no me recuerdas?! ¡¿Me dirás que tampoco recuerdas como te llevaste mi virginidad?! –la castaña se tapa el rostro y comienza a gimotear.

- ¡¿Qué yo que?! –Akane se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas. –_¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?... no, no, no, no… esto no me puede pasar a mí, aunque en este momento no lo parezca soy mujer, y las chicas no me van aunque sea chico, yo no pude haber hecho lo que ella dice que hice… está bien que coquetee con chicas para obtener cosas, pero no por eso me las ando llevando a la cama… ¡joder! Soy virgen tanto como chica como chico… aunque como chico al parecer ya no. –_Akane acongojada agita su cabeza, intentando sacar esas ideas, debe ser un error, no recuerda nada, tal vez la chica está loca, es una acosadora, o lo que sea, pero definitivamente no pasó nada entre ellas. –estoy algo confundida, me pongo así al despertar… me recuerdas como nos conocimos. –le pide algo nerviosa, necesita saber lo que pasa o si esa está loca.

- Soy Nabiki. –le dice dejando de llorar, limpiándose sus lagrima y volteándola a ver dolida. –llegue antes de lo esperado, pero era muy tarde. –Akane está sorprendida al saber quién es. –todos estaban dormidos, así que entre a hurtadillas a casa y tú que estabas en la cocina tomando agua me viste, pensaste que era una ladrona, pero cuando te dije quién era, te presentaste y empezamos a platicar en la cocina, una cosa llevo a la otra, nos besamos y terminamos haciendo el amor aquí. –dice de forma poética. – ¿sigues sin recordarlo? –pregunta dolida.

- _No, no, no, definitivamente está loca, yo no pude haber hecho eso, menos estando cuerda, y no lo recuerdo… al menos que la maldición en verdad conforme pasa el tiempo me haga ser chico cuando me transformo, o sea sonámbula y la maldición se apodere de mi mente haciéndome ser chico en todo el sentido. –_es la única explicación que le haya, aun así le suena más lógico que ella este loca, pero no entiende porque están desnudos ambos, porque es chico, porque… hay muchas dudas. –mira… —Akane está nerviosa, no sabe que decirle, sabe que la trauma si le dice que en verdad es mujer, y si le dice a Nodoka lo que le hizo ardera Troya, Nodoka castra su versión masculina, Ranma la degolla y Genma la mata. – ¡por favor no le digas a nadie lo que paso! –fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

- No te preocupes, nuestro amor será secreto… sé que al ser amigo de la familia podría traernos problemas, hablaremos con la familia de ellos cuando estemos listos. –Nabiki le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice. –me vestiré cariño. –Nabiki se pone de pie y sin vergüenza alguna comienza a vestirse.

Akane está en una especie de trance, sin saber qué hacer, como hacerle ni mucho menos como salir de esta, además de intentar saber cómo cojones pasó lo que esa chica dice que paso.

- Te veo en el almuerzo bebé… saludare a la familia y les diré que llegue anoche y tú me abriste la puerta. –Nabiki le guiña un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

- _¿En qué mierda me he metido? En lo que resuelvo esto lo mejor será que me quede como chico, si ella se entera de que en verdad soy mujer les dirá a todos lo que paso, lo mejor es que piense que soy chico y que tenemos algo. –_Akane enserio quiere llorar, pensó que lo peor de su maldición es lo que le pasa al mojarse con agua fría, pero ya vio que no, lo peor es esto que le está pasando.

* * *

><p>Cuando Soun se despertó, lo hizo en el patio y convertido en panda. Solo bostezo, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, tal vez solo es sonámbulo, rascándose el trasero entro a la casa, tiene hambre.<p>

* * *

><p>Akane-chico esta en el dojo entrenando, usando su aori negro. Simplemente no puede ir a comer, no puede entrar a la cocina y que lo vean todos, no puede ver a esa Nabiki a la cara estando ahí los demás, estando ahí Ranma… ¿Qué va a pensar de ella si se entera? Seguro la odiara, la vera más como el fenómeno que es.<p>

- Cuñadita… se te extraño en el desayuno. –Tatsuha esta recargado en el marco de la entrada del dojo, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sonrisa altanera.

- ¡No tenía hambre! –exclama exaltada, sin voltear a verlo y haciendo más katas.

- ¿Tu? ¿Sin hambre? –pregunta incrédulo y Akane se tensa más. –deberías ir con Kazumi-sensei, seguro estas enferma…

- No es nada, solo dolor de estómago, ya se me pasara. –Akane comienza a reír de forma nerviosa y exagerada.

- Seguro… tienes un cuerpo sano. –comenta divertido. –no conociste a mi primita… oh, que bobo, si tú fuiste quien le abrió la puerta anoche…. Gracias, nadie la oyó, se hubiera quedado afuera siendo una jovencita hermosa y tentadora para cualquier enfermo. –Akane está más tensa, incluso suda frio.

- ¡No fue nada! ¡Andaba despierta y la oí! –Akane no deja esa risa exagerada y nerviosa, enserio ese sudor frio se intensifica.

- Supongo. –Tatsuha sonríe ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, haciéndolo parecer un zorro travieso. –incluso la llevaste a la cama… a tu cama.

- ¿A-a-a-a-a que te refieres? –Akane voltea de forma robótica hacia él, mirándolo asustada.

- Veras… me dio sed en la madrugada, desperté y oí ruidos extraños viniendo de tu habitación. Pensé que finalmente mi hermanito se había dignado a cumplirte como prometido, así que quise tomar fotografía para el recuerdo…

Akane está más nerviosa por lo que le dirá que ni se indigna por lo que ese bastardo iba a hacer si ella hubiera estado con Ranma haciendo cositas.

- … cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí con lo que vi, enserio cuñadita no pensé que te iban las chicas en tu versión masculina…

- ¡Y no me van! –grita ofendida y sonrojada.

- Pues esto dice lo contrario. –Tatsuha saca de entre sus ropas algo y se lo lanza.

Akane lo tomo en el aire y al verlo casi se desmaya, ahí sobre su tufon esta ella versión chico encima de Nabiki, ambos desnudos y ella teniendo su cara escondida en su cuello mientras la castaña tiene cara de gozo total.

- ¿Qué diría mi primita si sabe que eres chica en verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionara mamá? Seguro llora, tanto que ha trabajado en ti para hacerte femenina y tu sales volteada… y no se diga de lo mucho que quiere a Nabiki! Si sabe que la engañaste así te mata. –comenta "preocupado" – ¿y Ranma? Oh, pobre de mi hermano, no solo tiene que soportar tus prometidos, tu acosadora Kodashi, sino también una infidelidad con nada más y nada menos que con su única prima. –Tatsuha niega con decepción y Akane parece que en cualquier momento se suicidara.

- ¡No le digas nada a nadie Tatsuha! –pide suplicante, arrodillándose y hasta llorando.

- Guardare tu secreto… pero te costara, esta te saldrá cara. –Tatsuha sonríe travieso

- ¡Lo que quieras Tatsuha, hare lo que quieras, pero no le digas nada a nadie! –suplica y Tatsuha amplía su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Enserio se lo creyó? –comenta divertida Nabiki que va caminando alado de Tatsuha, ambos con helado en manos.<p>

- Te dije que lo haría, es tan ingenua. –responde divertido.

- Ya lo veo… ¿quién se cree eso? Ósea seria justificable si hubieras tomado antes, pero ella…

Nabiki soltó la carcajada, y Tatsuha la siguió.

- Bueno… como gracias a mi cuñadita tendré muchos ingresos ya que poso por tres horas para mí para tomarle fotografías, me dio todos sus ahorros, además que acepto tener citas con varias chicas a las que les cobre por dichas citas… la cuñadita tendrá un día pesado con esas citas. –Tatsuha ríe entre dientes y Nabiki ríe con más ganas. – te daré la mitad de tus ganancias por ayudarme.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, primo. –Nabiki enlaza su mano con la de él, ambos sonriendo traviesos.

- Lo mismo digo prima.

* * *

><p>Yang va en la bicicleta de regreso de una entrega, pero al divisar algo se detiene de golpe, regresa lo que avanzo y voltea, viendo que en una cafetería comiendo postres esta Tatsuha con una chica de pelo castaño, ambos sonriendo en lo que parece una cita.<p>

Ella no lo considera su hombre, está con él por culpa de un error y esas jodidas leyes, le va y le viene con quien anda mientras no la deshonre con su tribu…

- _Entonces… ¿por qué quiero entrar ahí y reclamar lo que es mío? ¿Por qué quiero entrar ahí y dejarle en claro a esa y a cualquiera que ese es mi hombre?... debe ser por orgullo, sí, eso debe ser, ante todo es mi prometido, si lo ven con otras quedo en ridículo yo. –_Yang frunce el ceño y se va de ahí, no soportando seguir viéndolo ahí con su cita, no le dará el gusto de que él piense que esta celosa cuando solo está molesta porque ese bastardo debilucho la está poniendo en ridículo, ya después se encargara de hacerle pagar esa osadía. –_ ¿Cómo cojones lo haría? Ese bastardo siempre está un paso delante de todos. –_Yang se muestra más enfurecida, odia la situación en la que está.

* * *

><p>Cuando Yang llego al restaurante una lapa de pelo negro se le echo encima, haciéndola caer al suelo de pompas.<p>

- ¡Yang, te extrañe tanto! –Yin melosa restriega su mejilla con la de ella.

- ¡Yin! –exclama feliz, el enojo que sintió hace un momento se le paso, su hermano está ahí. –pensé llegarías mañana. –le dice sorprendida cuando rompieron el abrazo.

- Si… pero te extrañaba mucho que quise regresar antes. –Yin hace un infantil puchero.

- Yo también te extrañe. –Yang hace también un puchero, después de un par de segundos ambas ríen divertidas.

- Vamos a tu habitación, te traje regalos y ahí te los daré… Cong anda ayudando a Mousse a mover las cosas de él a la habitación que era de Shampoo…

- Si gracias, ahora yo duermo con la princesa. –le dice sarcástica peros sus ojos muestran diversión.

- No me culpes, los esposos deben dormir juntos y Mousse estorba. –Yin le saca la lengua y Yang ríe divertida, se ve tan feliz que le alegra.

- Enséñame esos regalos, espero valgan la pena los días que me dejaste aquí sola.

- ¡Lo vendrán, vas a ver que sí!

* * *

><p>- … yo siempre pensé que mi debilidad es Cong y aunque es así, ahora estoy segura que yo le afecto a él tanto como él me afecta a mí. –Yin no borra su sonrisa al hablar, como toda mujer recién casada con el amor de su vida.<p>

Yang está feliz por ella, enserio, siempre deseo su felicidad, pero ahora hay algo que la molesta, es que no deja de pensar en lo que vio hace unas horas y lo que sintió al ver a Tatsuha en una cita.

- ¿Sucede algo Yang? –Yin la mira seria, la nota incomoda desde hace rato.

- Vi a Tatsuha con una chica, en una cita. –dice con amargura, frunciendo el ceño. –me molesta, me está poniendo en vergüenza, pero más que eso me molesta porque lo quise reclamar como mi hombre.

- Es tu hombre. –le responde serio, también con el ceño fruncido por lo que le dijo sobre la cita.

- ¡No quiero que lo sea! ¡Es un bastardo manipulador y debilucho! –exclama indignada. – ¡me enferma haber querido reclamarlo, pelear por él!

- Yang. –Yin le toma una de las manos, intentando darle apoyo, no quiere decirle lo que piensa porque conoce su carácter, eso la enojara más, la indignada y no lo aceptara. –solo deja que las cosas sigan, no te detengas en lo que ya paso… por otro lado es tu derecho reclamarle que no te ponga en vergüenza, es tu prometido, si sale con otras mujeres tu deber como amazona es solucionarlo, sabes que para una guerrera de tu nivel es deshonroso que se le vea a él con otras mujeres, siendo que es más débil que tú.

- Lo sé, le pondré un alto. –dice sombría.

- Yo te apoyare. –Yin le alza el pulgar de su mano derecha y Yang sonríe de oreja a oreja, la extraño tanto.

- Yin.

Ambas voltean viendo a un indiferente Cong en la entrada, abriendo la puerta como si la habitación fuera de él.

- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? Es mi habitación. –Yang lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Me daré una ducha. –le dice a su esposa, ignorando a la peli-plata y sin más sale de la habitación.

- ¿Y vino a avisarte solo porque…? –Yang mira a su hermana como si se hubiera casado con un asesino en serie.

- Desde que nos casamos yo le tallo la espalda y él me la talla a mí. –Yin sonríe traviesa, teniendo una mirada pervertida en los ojos.

Yang hace una mueca de asco, no debió preguntar, pero ahora que su hermana está casada tendrá que acostumbrarse a que esos dos comparten ciertas cosas o más bien hacen ciertas cosas, cosas que le provocan nauseas, es que es su hermana, y ese loco es el pendejo que no es Santo de su devoción.

- ¡Iré a darme una ducha con mi marido! –exclama de lo más feliz, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

- ¡Yin solo protégete, no quiero sobrinos aun! –grita hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Cong está sentado dentro de la tina con Yin de rodillas frente a él, apoyando cada rodilla al costado de sus piernas, echándole agua sobre la cabeza.<p>

- … ahora estaríamos bañándonos en un baño termal en el hotel, pero aquí estamos todo porque no quisiste vivir un día más sin tu hermana. –le dice con reproche, aunque no despega su oscurecida mirada de los senos desnudos de su esposa que por estar hincada le quedan a la altura de su cara.

- Es que la extrañaba mucho. –le responde melosa, terminando de quitarle el jabón del cabello. –estamos juntas desde antes de nacer, es la primera vez que nos separamos…

- Algún día tendrán que hacerlo. Tú ya estas casada, ella se casara algún día, ya está comprometida. No siempre van a estar juntas, es mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

- Eso ya lo sé, no seas cruel al decírmelo. –Yin hace un infantil puchero, mirándolo indignada, pero gime cuando él tomo sus senos y se llevó un pezón a la boca, no lo pudo resistir más, esos pechos lo tientan. – ¡Cong! –lo llama con reproche, le ha mordido un pecho, dejándole una marca que en unas horas se pondrá morada.

- No soy cruel, soy sincero. –le dice sobre su piel, ya que va subiendo un camino de besos hasta su cuello, llevando sus manos a los glúteos que apretó.

La respiración de ambos se hace más pesada, a Cong su erección le duele más y Yin se ha humedecido, estos días no se la han pasado paseando, de hecho casi no salieron del hotel, las pocas veces que lo hicieron Yin aprovecho para tomar las fotos que mando a sus conocidos y familiares.

Cong aprende rápido, ya sabe dónde tocarla para excitarla, sabe dónde le gusta que la toque, que la excita, que le gusta verlo con su pene alzado, le gusta despertar con él teniendo su pene dentro de ella, las posiciones que más le gusta, se ha aprendido cada detalle de su cuerpo de memoria aun así no se cansa de ver desnudo ese cuerpo, no se cansa de hacerla suya y de darle placer. Y Yin descubrió que su insaciable marido se excita con solo olerla o con solo verla desnuda, o con un sencillo escote, es tan fácil de provocar para que la tome, además no se queda atrás, sabe lo que le gusta, donde le gusta que ella lo bese, lo toque y lama. Ninguno sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir sin tenerse así antes, están seguros que ya no podrán soportar sin tener el cuerpo del otro.

* * *

><p>Tatsuha entra a su habitación de lo más tranquilo, pero nada más cerró la puerta siente como es tomado de las solapas y sus ojos se cierran ante el dolor de su espalda al ser chocada contra la pared.<p>

- Tan linda y delicada como siempre… Yang. –comenta divertido al abrir los ojos, teniendo a Yang frente a él, tomándolo de las solapas y mirándolo amenazante.

- Mira desgraciado… no estamos comprometidos por gusto, aun así no te permito que me veas la cara de babosa y me hagas quedar en vergüenza. Mientras seas mi prometido no puedes salir con otras mujeres, hazlo y te castro.

- ¡Wau! ¿Con que así se siente no saber de qué hablan los demás?... raro. –comenta sorprendido.

- No te hagas el baboso conmigo, te vi hoy con esa mujer. –Yang acerca más su rostro al de él, viéndose más amenazante.

- ¿Hoy? –Tatsuha se muestra pensativo, entonces cayó en cuenta y sonríe de forma socarrona. – ¿celosa?

- Ya quisieras. Mi orgullo está en juego y no permitiré que me hagas pasar vergüenzas y me deshonres saliendo con otras mujeres.

- Un consejo cariño… los orgullosos siempre pierden en los juegos. –Tatsuha inclina su rostro haciendo que sus labios se rosen y Yang aleja su rostro rápidamente sonrojada. –te ves tan mona celosa. –le dice divertido.

- ¡Que no lo estoy! –le grita enfurecida.

- Ya. –la peli-plata afila su mirada al ver como hace parecer que le sigue la corriente. –por cierto con quien me viste es mi prima… con ella si puedo salir ¿verdad? ¿No te deshonra que lo haga? –comenta con mofa.

Yang abre y cierra la boca pareciendo pez fuera del agua, se siente tan ridícula por hacer conclusiones, por caer en su jodido juego, peor aún; cuando ni siquiera él lo planea. Furiosa le da un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire, corre hacia la ventana y salta por ella.

Tatsuha se dejó caer de rodillas por el dolor, abrazándose el estómago con un brazo, y a pesar del dolor sonríe y mira divertido por donde ella se fue.

- _Se ve tan guapa cuando la dejo sin palabras. –_sino fuera porque le duele el estómago y porque está recuperando el aire sacado, soltaría la carcajada.

* * *

><p>En la cocina, cenando están Happosai, Mousse, Shampoo, Cong y Yin, los primeros dos cenan tranquilamente ignorando a Shampoo que melosa le da de comer al refrigerador pensando que es Mousse, aunque les es imposible ignorar como ahora Cong deja que Yin le dé de comer en la boca sin replicar o hacer mueca de enojo, se le ve tranquilo, incluso ellos que lo conocen mejor se le ve que le gusta que ella le dé de comer en la boca, pero a lo que definitivamente no se pueden acostumbrar es ver como Cong le da de comer en la boca a ella, es de lo más raro, no lo hace de forma melosa como Yin, ni diciéndole el típico "di ¡ah!" como lo hace Yin, solo guía la comida a la boca de la pelinegra, aun así es de lo más raro. Ni el anciano siendo tan viejo como China se le hacía fácil de asimilar a su bisnieto mayor siendo atento con alguien.<p>

Cong sabe que su hermano y bisabuelo lo miran raro, por más que intenten disimularlo, pero no le importa, Yin es su esposa, cruzaron la línea de la intimidad, ella sabe lo que siente, y se acostumbró fácilmente a ser mimado por ella, como se acostumbró a mimarla y ser atento con ella. Así que como siempre: le vale mierda lo que los demás piensen o hagan.

- _Tal parece que el haber liberado sus sentimientos lo hizo más abierto… al menos con ella. –_Happosai bebe un poco de su te sin despegar los ojos de su bisnieto.

- _Hermano mayor no ha sido así ni conmigo cuando era un bebé… no sé si me acostumbre a esto. –_Mousse tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

- Anda Mousse, di: ¡ah! –exclama melosa Shampoo guiando panes al vapor al refrigerador.

Se oye la puerta corrediza principal se abierta y cerrada con brusquedad, seguido de unos acelerados y marcados pasos chocar contra la madera. Mousse y Happosai alzan la mirada, Shampoo voltea para el lado contrario de donde está la entrada de la cocina, Yin guiando el pan que sostiene a la boca de Cong mira hacia la entrada y el pelinegro solo abre la boca mordiendo el pan.

Una enfurecida Yang pasa por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia donde están las habitaciones.

- ¡¿Yang no comerás?! –pregunta Yin en un grito.

- ¡No tengo hambre!

Seguido de eso se oye la puerta de la habitación ser azotada, haciendo que Yin frunza el ceño, es su primer cena juntas desde hace una semana, conoce a Yang sabe que no se la perdería.

- Huy… que humor. –comenta burlón Mousse.

- ¡Ya vengo! –exclama Yin, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí corriendo.

Cong mira molesto por donde su esposa salió, ha notado que no le gusta compartirla y menos con Yang que la acapara mucho.

- _Debimos quedarnos en Kioto más tiempo… ahí la tenía solo para mí. — _Cong frunce más el ceño.

- Es imposible separar algo que ha estado junto desde su procreación. –comenta con algo de diversión Happosai viendo a su nieto que lo fulmino con la mirada, odia que ese anciano casi siempre sepa lo que piensa.

- ¿De qué hablar bisabuelo? –Mousse lo mira curioso.

- Nada, nada… solo que siempre va a ser así: entre más tiene uno, más quiere uno.

Mousse se rasca la nuca, rara vez entiende las cosas que dice su abuelo, más bien cuando dice esa clase de cosas, pero al ver como su hermano lo fulmina con la mirada, sabe que él como siempre si lo entendió y por como intenta matar al anciano con la mirada sabe que lo que dice es para su hermano y no para él, así que le restó importancia y siguió comiendo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué pasa Yang? –pregunta curiosa al entrar a la habitación y ver a su hermana acostada boca abajo sobre el futon.<p>

- Le odio. –dice con rencor. –no solo siempre caigo en sus jodidos juegos, sino que no puedo creer que ese maldito me gane siempre en todo y haga que me avergüence… es un debilucho. –Yang esconde su cara en la almohada, ahogando su grito de frustración.

- Yang. –Yin se arrodilla a su lado y le acaricia el cabello. –eres muy impulsiva y él se aprovecha de eso.

- Ese desgraciado se aprovecha de todo, lo que no tiene de fuerza lo tiene de cerebro. –dice frustrada, volteando su rostro acongojado hacia donde está su hermana, mostrándole sus lágrimas de frustración.

- En eso tienes razón, pero eres mujer y eres una amazona. –Yin le sonríe traviesa. –no solo se te enseño a pelear… cuando pensaba que Cong era indiferente a mí, creí que no funcionaba, pero ahora que sé que nunca ha sido indiferente a mi te aseguro que funciona. La mujer tiene armas para hacer que cualquier hombre se doblegue ante ella… aquí entre nos, Cong no quería regresar, incluso quería quedarse una semana más en Kioto, pero yo extrañaba a mi Yang. –le dice cómplice. –un poco de seducción, unas cuantas caricias y aquí estamos. –le dice traviesa.

- ¡No lo voy a seducir! –exclama avergonzada.

- Yang… se gana más miel con abejas que con moscas.

- Es "se atraen más abejas con miel que con vinagre" –le dice con ojos entrecerrados y Yin se rasca la nuca apenada. –y no lo seduciré…

- ¿Por qué no? Es tu prometido y es guapo…

- ¡Ni loca, ese baboso piensa que me trae trapeando el suelo y no es verdad! ¡Si lo seduzco solo alimentara más su enorme ego! –le dice indignada. –además, aunque lo considerara yo no soy como tu… no sé cómo jamás te avergonzó hacer esas cosas. –ahora Yang esta toda sonrojada. –en la sola idea de ser coqueta con él, me… me… me… —Yang se pone muy roja y sus ojos ahora están nublados por la vergüenza.

- Eres tan orgullosa y tsundere. –le dice melosa, sonrojándola más.

- ¡No lo soy! –le grita indignada.

- Ya. –Yin le sonríe divertida.

- ¡No me sigas la corriente!

- No lo hago… es solo que sino quieres hacer lo que te digo no lo hagas, menos sino te sientes cómoda, solo te lo decía porque una mujer hermosa y sexy como tu podría controlar a cualquier hombre por muy inteligente que este sea solo mostrándole algo de encanto y coquetería. –Yin le guiña un ojo juguetona y Yang frunce el ceño, ni loca le coqueteara a ese desgraciado. –mejor ignora a ese idiota, no caigas en sus provocaciones…

- Es difícil, sabe cómo provocarme. –Yang hace un infantil puchero.

- Es que eres fácil de provocar. –le dice juguetona.

- ¡Yin! –exclama indignada y Yin ríe con diversión, indignándola más.

- Sabes que digo la verdad. –Yang bufa y ladea su rostro a lado contrario. –enserio Yang, aprende a controlar eso, si aprendes a no ser provocada con facilidad, veras como no caerás en sus juegos… aunque sigo pensando que…

- ¡No lo coqueteare! –le dice con firmeza y Yin le saca la lengua en un gesto juguetón.

* * *

><p>Esta vez sabrá lo que hace, lo descubrirá, ya basta de verla salir como chico todos los días, bien vestida, perfumada y arreglada… ¡pero como chico!, no sabe en que anda metida, tal vez lo quiere confundir para que se entere que anda teniendo citas con sus demás prometidos.<p>

Cada que le pregunta de sus salidas se pone nerviosa, eso no es todo, parece como si Tatsuha y Nabiki supieran algo, han notado como la miran burlones, como ha notado como Akane se tensa cuando están ellos, de hecho ya no come con ellos desde hace unos días, y de hecho lleva días sin ver a Akane como chica, se la pasa de chico, incluso no va a la escuela desde que Nabiki va.

- _Maldita marimacho infiel. –_Ranma que está escondido tras un poster se asoma viendo como Akane-chico con ramo de rosas en mano, se le ve nerviosa.

Ranma espera ver a uno de sus prometidos llegar a ella, entonces ella se transforma en chica y saldrán en una cita romanticona, de solo imaginarlo incremento su aura sombría.

- ¡Akira-kun!

Ranma ve a una linda chica de su instituto correr hacia Akane, la cual le sonríe galante y le da el ramo de rosas. Ranma se muestra incrédulo al ver como la toma de la mano y se van juntas.

- _¿Qué cojones…? –_enserio, se imagina a su prometida siéndole infiel con cuanto hombre se le cruce, pero… ¿con mujeres?, no se lo cree. –_esto debe ser una broma. –_siendo sigiloso comenzó a seguirlas.

* * *

><p>Akane siempre le ha encontrado el lado bueno a las cosas, y ese es que cuando es chico es muy guapo, y las chicas con tal de salir con él no solo le pagan a Tatsuha para conseguirles la cita sino que pagan todo en la cita. Así que mientras la chica parlotea y le coquetea, ella se atasca de pastelillos.<p>

- A-ka-ne.

El chico se tensó justo cuando atrás de él se ve a Ranma con aura de batalla rodeándolo. La acompañante de Akane mira extrañada a Ranma.

- ¿Podrías explicármelo o hago mis propias conclusiones? –le dice sombrío. – ¡te había dicho que no lo hicieras más, no te aproveches de…! –Akane no lo deja terminar, se ha puesto de pie y le ha tapado la boca.

- Lo siento, asuntos personales. –Akane le sonríe apenada a su cita y se va con Ranma al baño de hombres ante la mirada incrédula de la chica.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de aprovecharte de las chicas con tu físico masculino? –Ranma está de pie enfrente de Akane, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Tks… no es lo que crees. –le responde con fastidio.

- ¿No? ¿Me dirás que tienes una cita con esa chica por gusto? –pregunta incrédulo, como si la idea se le hiciera absurda, y así es, su prometida podrá ser mamarracho, pero no lesbiana.

- Si… digo no… es complicado. –le responde nerviosa.

- ¿Akane no me dirás que todos estos días has salido con chicas para aprovecharte de ellas? –Ranma la mira con ojos entrecerrados, eso es mejor a que salga con sus prometidos, aun así no lo aprueba, eso es cruel, ya se lo ha dicho.

- Es algo complicado de explicar y muy largo, y mi cita me espera. –queriendo huir como bien le ha aprendido de su padre cuando la situación se pone así, Akane lo intenta, pero es detenida por Ranma que ya conociéndola se colocó en la puerta, impidiéndoselo.

- Dame respuestas Tendo. –ordena firme, nota lo tensa y nerviosa que esta.

- ¡No eres quien para ordenarme nada!

- ¡No saldrás sin darme respuestas!

- ¡No te metas entrometido!

Ambos empiezan a forcejear, Akane intentándolo quitar de ahí y Ranma no dejándola. Entonces algo cayó al suelo, saliendo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Akane, cayendo a los pies de Ranma que dejo de forcejear al verlo y lo tomo curioso. Akane ensancho los ojos y Ranma hizo lo mismo.

- ¡No es lo que crees! –exclama alterada y sonrojada. –bueno si… no sé cómo paso, solo recuerdo que me dormí, cuando desperté estaba con ella desnudos y yo siendo chico, ella dijo que la recibí en la noche, nos besamos y una cosa llevo a la otra, entonces… —enserio, Akane quiere llorar, es tan humillante que lo haya visto él, desea desaparecer.

Ranma comenzó a reírse y Akane lo miro sin entender, pero luego frunció el ceño al ver que se burla de ella.

- No es gracioso. –le dice sombría. – ¡perdí mi virginidad como chico y con una chica! –le grita indignada. – ¡además ella piensa que tenemos algo, me dice apodos melosos, si tu madre se entera me mata, porque ella era virgen antes de que yo…!

Ranma la corta poniendo una mano frente a su rostro, intentando controlar la carcajada.

- Eres tan boba. –le dice divertido y Akane se muestra mas indignada. –esos dos te jugaron una broma y una muy cruel… Nabiki llego en la noche, cuando tú ya estabas dormida, de hecho casi todos lo estaban… yo me quede haciendo una tarea, cuando Nabiki llego de sorpresa, le abrí y Tatsuha que estaba en el baño salió cuando la llevaba a uno de las recamaras de huéspedes. Ellos se quedaron conversando y yo me regrese a mi habitación… si hubieras ido a desayunar al día siguiente hubieras sabido eso, pero no fuiste. –Ranma le saca la lengua con burla y Akane está en trance, intentando asimilar lo que dijo. –ahora entiendo porque te pones nerviosa cuando esta Nabiki y te tensas, como entiendo la sonrisa de esos dos…

- Pero…

- Eres tan boba, no sé cómo les creíste, en la foto se ve que estas dormida y tu pelo esta mojado, es tan absurdo mires por donde lo mires. Además Nabiki sabe lo de… ya sabes, el compromiso, mamá se lo dijo como le dijo lo de tu maldición en ese desayuno al que faltaste, aunque con esta bromita que tu ingenuamente creíste le veo lógico que no fueras. –Ranma comienza a sentir lastima por ella, una semana torturándose por eso. – ¿Akane? –la llama preocupado, pasando una mano frente a su rostro.

- Nabiki y Tatsuha están muertos. –dice sombría, siendo rodeada por un aura asesina, esos dos se aprovecharon y se han estado burlando de ella por meses, no lo ha hecho lo que Tatsuha le dice sino también lo que Nabiki le ordena, y es una espartana como su primo.

Ranma se hace a un lado, dejándola salir, esos dos se lo merecen, fueron muy crueles con esa broma, torturándola mentalmente además seguro obligándola a hacer cosas para que guarden el "secreto", la entiende, le han hecho bromas a él, no tan crueles pero si pesadas.

**Continuará**

**ke desgraciados, enserio pobre akane jajajajajajaja**

**se ke stos ultimos caps no ha habido mucho akane-ranma y de hecho parece que estos dos se han distanciado mas, pero veran como eso yaa cambiara ;)**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


End file.
